Mi regreso
by sakuratrc
Summary: Sakura regresa de una larga misión fuera de Konoha, cual sera su sorpresa que cuando llega se da cuenta que Sasuke regreso. Ella no es la misma d antes y si quiere tenerla de regreso deberá descubrir los secretos que esconde su pasado. Epilogo
1. Volviendo de una larga ausencia

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\ – cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 1. "Volviendo de una larga ausencia"

Ya llevaba la mitad de la noche caminando bajo el manto estrellado, y es que le pareció mejor recorrer el desierto cuando el astro solar no estuviera presente, prefería el frío al insoportable calor. Pronto sus ojos lograron divisar el comienzo del bosque que nacía a la orilla del desierto que iba dejando atrás poco a poco. Apresuro su paso y cuando por fin hubo llegado al bosque aspiro hondo, por Kami, jamás se imagino extrañar ese olor a humedad que desprende ese lugar.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no veía pasto – decía por lo bajito, de todos modos nadie le oiría.

Siguió caminando el resto de la noche y también el dia que comenzaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que empezaba a anochecer, camino otro rato más hasta que decidió descansar, al fin ya había hecho la mitad del recorrido y dejo hace un buen rato atrás, la parte más pesada. Se recostó en el verde prado, ni siquiera pensó en sacar una manta, se conformo con la capa que le cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus tobillos, además no la necesitaba, ya que se acostumbro a las frías noches desérticas. Su cabeza vagaba entre los que le esperaban en su aldea natal, se preguntaba cuanto habrían cambiado. De verdad ansiaba llegar, pero el recorrer el camino de un solo golpe y agotar toda su energía no era una opción, siempre puede haber alguien esperando para atacar, y eso lo había aprendido de la peor forma. Después de un rato de divagar mentalmente se quedo dormida.

Despertó con los primeros rayos solares que se filtraban a través de las copas de los arboles, se levanto, sacudió un poco su ropa y emprendió su andar. Si sus cálculos estaban correctos llegaría a Konoha ya entrada la noche, se había ahorrado un día de camino.

- Nota mental –se dijo- la próxima vez, lo hare en día y medio, si eso hare – una sonrisa casi imperceptible asomo de sus labios.

Como lo había predicho, pasaban las 10 de la noche cuando logro ver las puertas de Konoha. Su llegada paso desapercibida ya que no había guardia alguna. Esto le quito un peso de encima y es que había pensado en ir a ver a la Hokage hasta la mañana siguiente; después de todo tenía derecho a dormir en su cama plácidamente, y no estar dando informes a mitad de la noche a una Tsunade ebria festejando su regreso. No, no es que no quisiera verla, no, claro que quería verla, después de todo era como su madre.

- Es mejor ir mañana, prefiero dedicarle la mañana entera para "dar mi informe" – rió por lo bajito – Na, a quien engaño, lo único que haremos será chismear sobre todo lo que hice en mi misión.

Con todo esto en mente, pronto llego a las puertas de su hogar. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento, pero lo atribuyo a que extrañaba su hogar pero también consideraba que había dejado algo importante en Suna. Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su mochila en una esquina olvidada de su cuarto, tomo una toalla y su pijama del armario, y se fue a dar una reconfortante ducho caliente y poder sacarse la arena que traía metida hasta en lugares insospechados de su bien formado cuerpo. Al salir del baño, después de remojarse hasta quedar como pasita (N/A: para los que no sepan, es cuando te quedas en el agua hasta que estas arrugadito como viejito XD); sacudió un poco su cama para quitar el polvo acumulado y se metió entre las sabanas. Después de unos minutos cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Se levanto sin pereza, se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con un pantalón tipo cargo color café y su típico chaleco rojo con el aro blanco a su espalda. Camino despacio, era temprano, no se encontraría a nadie en su recorrido a la Torre de la Hokage, así lo quería, su llegada sería una sorpresa. Llego a la entrada, subió las escaleras, camino el largo pasillo que daba a la oficina de su maestra, tomo aire y toco con sus nudillos la puerta esperando una respuesta.

- Adelante –se oyó una voz fuerte y clara al otro lado de la puerta.

Tomo el picaporte lo giro y con una sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta. De su boca, salió una suave voz.

– Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –observó la habitación con la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa, sus amigos estaban ahí – Naruto, Sai, que gusto verlos – expreso de una manera alegre, continuo su recorrido – Kakashi-sen…sei… - su voz se fue apagando conforme su mirada descifraba lo que observaba.

- ¡¿Sakura?! – expreso la Hokage.

Si así es Haruno Sakura, había llegado un día antes de lo previsto de su misión en Suna. Todos en la habitación quedaron entre sorprendidos y alegres por la llegada de la kunoichi, pero no era el momento justo y temían a su reacción. La miraban expectantes y no sabían interpretar la expresión que demostraba su hermoso rostro, sus ojos jades simplemente no decían nada.

- Lo siento, creo que llegue en mal momento Tsunade-sama, pasó más tarde para entregarle mi informe, con su permiso me retiro – hizo una leve reverencia, dio un paso atrás, cerró la puerta y se alejo de la torre a paso lento.

Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, Sakura se encontraba muy pensativa- _¿Qué demonios...? - _¡¡¡NARA SHIKAMARU, ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN, SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO SI NO QUIERES QUE TU CLAN SE QUEDE SIN HEREDERO!!! – grito a todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron.

Dentro de una de las alcobas en la residencia principal de los Nara solo se a un chico de cabello castaño tirado en el suelo junto a su cama, con una cara de ¿horror?

- ¡Que problemático! Pensé que vería primero a Tsunade-sama o a Naruto – un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensar lo que le esperaba.

Solo se veía a una pelirrosa caminando como fiera enjaulada en la puerta de la residencia Nara, de su cuerpo solo se veía una aura negra emanada por su creciente ira, la cual descargaría en la primera persona que se atreviera a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Unos minutos después solo se ve la puerta abrirse y dar paso a u chico de coleta, con una cara de aburrimiento mezclada con miedo.

- Tsk Sakura pensé que llegabas hasta mañana… - pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

- Shikamaru, dime ¿qué está haciendo ÉL aquí? –dijo con un tinte tétrico en su voz.

- Entonces ¿ya lo viste?

- Por supuesto que ya lo vi, pero dime ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que UCHIHA SASUKE ya había regresado a la aldea? - señalo acusadoramente a su amigo, el cual iba a protestar, pero se vio interrumpido por la pelirrosa – Y no me digas que es problemático.

- Tsk, por lo menos me diras si ¿ya desayunaste? – trató de calmar un poco la situación, ya que con Sakura nada era seguro y su personalidad cambiante, ni el mejor estratega de toda Konoha podía predecir las posibles reacciones de su pelirrosada amiga.

- No aún no he desayunado, sino ya me hubiera hecho indigestión – dijo un poco menos enojada.

- Ven, pasa, te invito a desayunar – dijo cortésmente, le esperaba una larga charla con su amiga para explicarle lo que sucedió en su ausencia.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE

En cuanto Sakura dejo la oficina se formo un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevía a hablar o mejor dicho nadie sabía que decir.

- Disculpe Tsunada-sama, pero no se suponía que Sakura regresaba hasta mañana – se atrevió a pregunta Kakashi.

- Si vieja, no se supone que Sakura-chan partió ayer de Suna, ¿Cómo es posible que ya esté aquí? –dijo un Naruto en un tono acusador.

- No me vuelvas a decir vieja Naruto, yo estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes –pensó un momento y continuo hablando– Bueno pues ya paso lo peor, ahora solo hay que ver como toma las cosas. Pueden retirarse.

- Pero… no iba a darnos una misión, dattebayo –pregunto algo dudoso el rubio.

- No para lo que quería hablar con ustedes era sobre el regreso de Sakura y ver cómo íbamos a manejar la situación de que Uchiha ya había regresado a la aldea.

- Hmp –fue lo primero que había pronunciado el aludido en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la oficina. Ni siquiera se había inmutado con la presencia de la pelirrosa, es más hasta parecía indiferente ante la situación.

- ¿QUÉ NO ENTENDIERON? –grito la rubia de coletas– ¡¡¡YA VAYANSE, TENGO TRABAJO QUE HACER Y ME ESTORBAN!!!

- Con permiso –dijo Sai, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, siendo seguido por un rubio molesto y un moreno sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- Hasta pronto Tsunade-sama – dijo el peliplateado y desapareció en un PUFF.

Todos "salieron" de la oficina dejando a una preocupada Tsunade, que se seguía preguntando sobre como se lo estaba tomando Sakura con el regreso del Uchiha.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA RESIDENCIA NARA

- Entonces ¿llego semanas después de que partí a Suna? – pregunto una contrariada Sakura.

- Si, al parecer ya había completado sus objetivos y decidió regresar – dijo como si no fuera nada importante y termino de un sorbo su café el Nara.

- Mmm –emitió pensativa– y ¿Qué… lo dejaron regresar así como si nada?

- No claro que no Sakura, no seas tonta, se le impuso un castigo de arresto domiciliario por 2 meses vigilado por 2 equipos ANBU y viviendo bajo la supervisión de Kakashi-sensei y Naruto.

- ¿Y el resto de su equipo Hebi, qué paso con ellos?

- Pues creo que dos de ellos pasaron a formar parte de un equipo ANBU… pero Juugo se encuentra trabajando con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo que trabaja para ustedes? –dijo la kunoichi con una total cara de interrogación y asombro.

- Al parecer a él le gustan los animales y cuidar de ellos, así que mi padre le dijo a Tsunade-sama que lo dejara a su cargo y desde entonces se encuentra trabajando en el bosque.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa donde habían desayunado, recogió los trastes y comenzó a lavarlos. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un caos.

- _¡¡Shannaro!! Viste lo guapo que se puso, kami, está hecho un bombón_ – gritaba como histérica su inner.

- Si claro, pero él nos trato mal, muy mal –le rebatía Sakura a su inner en sus pensamientos.

- _Si pero no podemos negarle una segunda oportunidad_ –dijo su inner con cascaditas en los ojos y con tono de suplica.

- Pero no voy a tratarlo como antes, nosotras ya lo olvidamos y ya no sentimos nada por él.

- _Demostrémosle que nosotras ya no besamos el suelo por dónde camina, pero tampoco podemos tratarlo como el nos trato._

- Tienes razón, voy a tratarlo igual que como trato a los demás –esto lo dijo en voz alta y el Nara la miro raro.

- _Y a esta que le pasa _–bueno no se le hacía tan raro que su amiga se ausentara de la realidad de vez en cuando ¬¬' y tampoco que hablara sola - ¿Otra vez hablando sola Sakura? –no pudo contener una risa que se le escapó.

Sakura lo miro avergonzada -¡¿Dije eso en voz alta?! –mientras su cara se tornaba roja al darse cuenta que volvía a decir en voz alta sus pensamientos– Creo que será mejor irme, ya te cause muchas molestias –su semblante se volvió triste. Esto no paso desapercibido por su amigo de coleta.

- Pero aún no me has contado cómo te fue estas últimas semanas en Suna.

- Si te refieres a que si Temari estuvo hablando de ti, pues si, si lo hizo pero eso es algo que no pienso contarte, ojo por ojo y diente por diente Nara, así me cobrare tu falta de comunicación al no haberme dicho que el Uchiha regresó.

- ¿Desde cuando somos Nara y Uchiha?, Sakura.

- Desde que tú me escondes cosas y desde que el intento matarnos a Naruto y a mí, la última vez que lo vi –dijo esto con un tono que denotaba enojo– Creí que entre tú y yo había confianza Shikamaru –su voz cambió a una triste– pero creo que me equivoque –su rostro cambió a un semblante nostálgico.

- No Sakura no te equivocaste, sabes que te quiero mucho y nunca haría algo para lastimarte, y no malinterpretes, fue Tsunade-sama la que nos ordeno no decirte nada –la abrazo con un gesto de cariño, para que la kunoichi comprendiera que no había sido su culpa.

- Entonces Gaara… cof cof… digo el Kazekage-sama ¿también lo sabía?

- Pues claro, pero como Tsunade-sama quería hablar primero contigo y no podía hacerlo hasta que regresaras, le pidió de favor que no te dijera nada.

Sakura se puso triste, es que acaso la seguían considerando ¿débil? y pensaban que su ánimo se rompería en cuanto lo supiera…– Bueno ahora si ya me voy, nos vemos luego Shikamaru, pásate por mi casa después ¿si?, Temari te mando un regalo –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa del castaño, este solo le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano.

El castaño después de su sesión de tortura por parte de la kunoichi se fue a recostar a la orilla de su casa que da al patio trasero.

- Bueno lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, por un momento pensé que iba a morir por una golpiza con su tremenda fuerza sobrehumana –sus pensamiento se alejaron como las nubes que observaba– _Temari, ¿Qué estará haciendo? Tsk ¡que problemático es el amor!_

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

AFUERA DE LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

- Voy a buscar a Sakura-chan para saber si está bien –expreso Naruto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- Será mejor dejarla un tiempo a solas, además ya debió de haber encontrado a alguien con quien desquitar su ira, sino ya hubiéramos oído algún tipo de destrucción, ¿no crees? –comento de lo más tranquilo Sai.

Sasuke, sin embargo, seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Oye teme, ¿qué no te alegra ver a Sakura-chan? –pregunto algo molesto el portador del kyubi.

- Me da lo mismo que este o no, seguramente sigue siendo una molestia, dobe –escupió de la forma más cruel que pudo sin detener su andar.

- ¡Argh! En verdad eres un teme, espera ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto tratando de detenerlo.

- Pues no pienso seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí parado sin hacer nada, voy al campo a seguir entrenando, usuratonkachi –dijo ya en un tono molesto.

- ¡¡¡Voy contigo!!! –corrió para alcanzar al moreno– ¿no vienes Sai? –dijo al ver que su otro amigo no emprendía la caminata.

- No Naruto, yo voy a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta, nos vemos luego –se despidió caminando al lado contrario del rubio.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE LA HARUNO

Sakura "decidió" después de meditarlo un laaaaaaaaargo rato hacer un "poco" de limpieza en su casa, pero primero se puso ropa más cómoda para iniciar la pesada labor.

- _Creo que estar fuera 6 meses hizo que se acumulara un poco el polvo –_pensó esto mientras escurría una gota de sudor en su frente al ver todo el polvo acumulado durante su ausencia.

- _¡¡¡Kyaa!!! Mejor vamos a buscar a Sasuke-kun_ –gritaba su inner al ver todo el trabajo de limpieza que les esperaba.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? No habíamos quedado en tratarlo igual que a todos, eso implica no usar el -kun, entendiste, solo será Sasuke, además YO YA NO LO QUIERO.

- _¡¡Ash!! No seas tan amargada, el que digas que no sientes nada por el no quiere decir que sea cierto, si yo lo sigo amando eso quiere decir que tu también._

-¿Sientes eso?

- _¡¡¡Shannaro!!! Vamos a matar al que se atreve a espiarnos_.

- Jijiji –Sakura ríe ante la actitud agresiva de su inner– tienes razón pero es muy bueno, apenas si pude detectar su presencia, pero… no logro encontrar su ubicación exacta.

- _¡¡¡Tengo una idea!!! Vamos a crear una distracción._

- Ah sí y… ¿cómo le vamos a hacer? –le preguntaba a su inner con un tono de curiosidad.

- _Tu solo déjamelo a mi._

- Mmm, ok. –termino la conversación despreocupada, pero sin haber dejado de hacer el aseo.

La pelirrosa resopló tratando de quitar un mechón que caía en su cara y le hacía cosquillas en la frente. Luego fue a la cocina por una escoba, puso el estéreo con música movida y comenzó a bailar alrededor de la escoba de una manera muy sexy (N/A: XD, le salió lo bailarina exótica que todas traen dentro). Unos minutos después se sintió un poco acalorada, se quito la playera y quedo en un top negro.

- _Ahora_ –solo se ve como una sombra sale por la ventana y pone un kunai en la garganta del atrevido espía que se encontraba en el árbol frente a su casa.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí… Kakashi-sensei? –empezó la conversación bastante molesta.

- Nada solo pasaba por el lugar y decidí venir a visitarte –dijo con una risita nerviosa el jounin– ¿Podrías… quitar tu arma? Es que me pone nervioso –una gota de sudor cae por su sien.

- Claro, pero si venías de visita porque no lo haces como la gente normal, además cada día te pareces más a ese viejo pervertido de Jiraiya –bajo del árbol y le hizo un ademán para que pasara a la casa.

Como buena anfitriona, le sirvió una taza de té helado, Kakashi disfruto el sabor de su bebida– Sakura, estoy preocupado por ti. Sé que últimamente no hemos compartido misiones y que casi no nos vemos pero, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa –la miro con ternura en sus ojos.

- Kakashi –hablo con paciencia– no me pasa nada, estoy bien, entiendan no me voy a romper. No soy de vidrio –ya su tono había cambiado a uno de reproche.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, sé que no eres débil, pero lo que me preocupa es que no demuestras lo que en verdad sientes –Kakashi tomo un tono serio.

Sakura respondió con un largo suspiro, medito su respuesta– Kakashi… tu sabes que la Sakura que todos conocían murió y fue enterrada hace tiempo –Sakura puso un semblante frío, se levanto y le dio la espalda a su ex- sensei– Al parecer la vida se ha encargado de echarle cada vez más tierra encima –dijo esto jugando con el vaso en su mano.

Se formo un silencio entre ambos, Kakashi veía a su ex-alumna tratando de descifrar sus sentimientos. Pero en efecto, no había rastro alguno de la pequeña que una vez conoció; esa que aunque no tuviera grandes habilidades ninja era el corazón del equipo 7. Ahora se daba cuenta que ese cálido corazón había sido reemplazado por uno frío y calculador gracias a lo que la chica había sufrido.

- Ya que veo que te encuentras bien… me voy. ¡Ah!, por cierto, no olvides ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, quiere hablar contigo.

- Si eso ya lo tenía pensado, de todos modos tengo que ir a dejar mi reporte de la misión en Suna.

- Nos vemos –se despidió con una mano y una sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara y despareció en un PUFF.

Sakura subió a su cuarto, se puso otra vez la ropa que llevaba puesta antes de hacer el aseo y partió a la torre de la hokage.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Después de un muy buen rato de intercambiar golpes, patadas y un poco de sus técnicas especiales; se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke ya con la respiración agitada por el arduo entrenamiento, tirados en el suelo.

- Ya tengo hambre, dattebayo. –se tomo su rugiente estómago.

- Hmp.

- Ven te invito a comer ramen en Ichiraku –expreso el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

- Invitar implica pagar dobe.

- Por eso, yo te invito, yo pago esta vez.

- Eso tengo que verlo, no todos los días te ofreces a invitar la comida –le espeto el moreno en tono burlón y una media sonrisa.

- Ya, ya entendí teme –vio a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco ¿ofendido? (N/A: XD, eso sí sería un milagro, Naruto siempre anda de gorrón)– Entonces vamos.

Los amigos se levantaron y se dirigieron a disfrutar de una rica comida, mientras conversaban sobre sus misiones o mejor dicho el hiperactivo rubio hablaba y su acompañante solo le dedicaba monosílabos o gruñidos por respuesta.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

Ya era de noche cuando salió de la Torre de la Hokage, después de haber estado toda la tarde con su maestra dándole detalles de su estadía en Suna. Siendo que la Hokage no se conformo con los hechos de la misión fue sometida a un interrogatorio sobre la vida social que hubo hecho.

- _¿Vida social? ¿Cuál vida social? Si me la pasaba en el hospital cuidando de mis pacientes –_se cuestionaba mentalmente la pelirrosa.

- _Pues no podemos quejarnos tampoco, mira que no nos aburrimos mucho_ –le recordaba su inner.

- ¿Cómo me iba a aburrir si el trabajo no se acababa? –uso un tono molesto.

- _Oh, vamos pero si los dos últimos meses no trabajamos tanto, además aprendimos mucho_ –dijo su inner con un tono de doble sentido que no capto la kunoichi o mejor dicho que ignoro por completo.

- Tienes razón fue una buena oportunidad para aplicar y ampliar mis conocimientos médicos –anunció triunfal.

- _Al final también creamos nuevos lazos._

- Es cierto, me alegra haber ido, así conocí mucho de los hermanos Sabaku no –Sakura dejo escapar una sonrisa melancólica al recordar al trío de hermanos y dejo salir un sonoro suspiro, con el cual da por finalizada su conversación mental con su inner.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

- ¡Ah, qué buena estuvo la comida! –exclamaba Naruto sobándose la enorme pansa que se le veía después de comer tanto.

- Hmp –contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa casi imperceptible al ver el enorme barrigón de su amigo.

- Oye teme, tu no cambias –continuo un poco molesto el rubio por lo expresivo de su amigo– me alegra que sigas igual de comunicativo– termino con un tono sarcástico.

- Dobe… estoy cansado nos vemos mañana –se despidió el moreno de manera indiferente.

- Aa –asintió el rubio– que sueñes con los angelitos teme, a ver si no los espantas con tu cara de pocos amigos, jajajaja –soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba corriendo de su amigo y despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

- Usuratonkachi –murmuro Sasuke y siguió su camino rumbo a casa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Sasuke iba caminando con las manos en los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dio vuelta en una esquina y vio como una silueta caminaba en su dirección. Conforme se acercaba pudo distinguir una cabellera rosa, cuya dueña caminaba de una manera tranquila, despreocupada y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tsk –chasqueo la lengua– _como siempre tan distraída_ –pensó el ojinegro– _seguramente no cambio nada, sigue igual de débil_ –se notaba ¿molesto? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos– _de todos modos a mí que me importa._

En ese momento la pelirrosa se percató de la presencia del que pasaba su lado, lo dudo pero se detuvo unos pasos adelante, siendo imitada por el moreno. Se formo un silencio incomodo para Sakura. Estando de espaldas, fue ella la que rompió el silencio, pero lo único que pudo pronunciar casi en un murmullo –Bienvenido –y siguió su marcha al igual que Sasuke. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

1. Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean muy malos conmigo, please, ^-^', soy semi-ingeniera no escritora.

2. Este fic está totalmente dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, a quien quiero mucho, Tavata, saluditos amiga. Tú tienes la culpa de este vicio al que me he vuelto adicta, es decir, leer fics. Así que como tú me inspiraste a escribirlo exijo un review de tu parte, jajajaja no es cierto es broma, si quieres comenta si no pues ya nos veremos en la escuela.

3. Dependiendo de cómo sea su respuesta lo tratare de continuar lo más rápido posible, además toda la idea ya está en mi mente.


	2. Trabajando juntos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\ – cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 2. "Trabajando juntos"

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

- Bueno como pueden ver, estamos reunidos para aclarar la situación del equipo Kakashi –dijo el peliplateado.

Y es que en el campo de entrenamiento donde empezaron como el equipo 7 se encontraban reunidos los integrantes originales, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, más Sai y Yamato-taichou. Todos miraban con ojos expectantes al líder del equipo.

Continuo ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros– Todos seremos parte de este equipo, aunque habrá ligeros cambios… -hizo una pausa para aumentar el dramatismo– El equipo principal será como el que originalmente se hizo cuando eran gennins. Yamato y Sai seguirán trabajando como ANBUS, pero cuando los necesitemos, en caso de que alguno de nosotros no se encuentre disponible por estar herido.

Sakura interrumpió la explicación de su ex-sensei– Pero yo tengo trabajo no solo en el hospital también tengo obligaciones ANBU, por si lo olvido Kakashi… sensei –dijo con notable enfado y arrastrando el sufijo.

- Lo sé y no lo he olvidado Sa-ku-ra –le replico de la misma manera el peliplateado– pero Tsunade te ha reasignado con nosotros, ya no harás más misiones ANBU, por lo menos sino es estrictamente necesario. Y con respecto al hospital, pues mientras no estés en misión tienes trabajo allá.

- Mmm –emitió la kunoichi no muy convencida.

- Entonces yo me retiro senpai –informo Yamato– si me necesitan no duden en llamarme, adiós –y se despidió en un PUFF.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a entrenar Kakashi-sensei? –empezó a quejarse el rubio.

- Primero vamos a decidir que va a hacer cada uno, ¿ok? –trato de calmar el jounin– Primero tú te enfrentaras a… –dijo esto tratando de simular un sorteo entre sus otros compañeros – Sai, yo pelearé con Sasuke y Sakura se hará cargo de sondear los alrededores...

- Hmp – respuesta clásica del Uchiha, XD.

- Por mi está bien – respondió de lo más despreocupado Sai, con su típica sonrisa.

- ¿Y yo porque tengo que sondear el terreno? – bufo la pelirrosa.

- Si me dejan terminar de explicar –todos guardaron silencio– Porque quiero que primero veas cómo son los alrededores y luego quiero que formes una barrera, se que se te dan bien y quiero comprobarlo –se justifico Kakashi, para apaciguar el enojo de su subordinada – además al final quiero que sanes las heridas de tus compañeros, ya ves que son medio brutos y luego se les pasa la mano.

- Mmm, pues si no queda de otra, ¡que aburrido! –se resigno la kunoichi, podía ser rezongona, pero no desobedecía ordenes, bueno no muy seguido. Se tiro en lo que quedaba de un tronco y solo se le vio haciendo unos sellos, cerrar sus ojos y colocar la mano en el suelo para dejar fluir un poco de chakra.

Después de un rato de ver a decenas de Narutos tratando de alcanzar a Sai, que solo dejaba salir bestias de sus pergaminos y se reía del rubio porque este se enojaba cada vez más por no poder tocarlo. Por otro lado tenía a Sasuke demostrando cuanto había mejorado y a Kakashi haciendo gala de cuanto más tenía por aprender su joven compañero. Sakura suspiro por ene-sima vez sumida en sus pensamientos, por acto reflejo dio un salto colocándose metros detrás de su antigua posición.

- _¿Qué demonios?_ PORQUE NO SE FIJAN A QUIEN VAN DIRIGIDOS SUS ATAQUES, MALDITO UCHIHA CASI ME CARBONIZAS – grito de lo más furiosa Sakura, Sasuke había lanzado un ataque de fuego a Kakashi, el cual consciente de su posición lo esquivo, pudiendo haberlo detenido.

Esto si era sorprendente, ver que Sakura le gritara de esa forma a Sasuke, era cosa que no se vía todos los días. Todos se colocaron a escasos metros de donde estaba la kunoichi, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse más debido al miedo que tenían a la reacción de ella, que es conocida por su cambiante humor y fuerza sobrehumana. Y lo peor es que no se limita al darle su merecido al que se atreva a hacerla enojar.

- Hmp, no es mi culpa que estés distraída –dijo de forma arrogante.

- Vamos, vamos no es para tanto –trato de calmar la situación Kakashi, sino tendría posiblemente a dos de sus subordinados internados en el hospital, a uno por la golpiza que le daría la kunoichi y a la otra porque no creía que el Uchiha se contuviera ni con ella.

- No estaba distraída, estaba haciendo lo que Kakashi-sensei me ordeno y dándole órdenes a Akira –dijo como si fuera algo que todos entendieran.

Pero el moreno solo la vio con una ceja levantada – ¿Akira?

- Es verdad, ¿dónde está esa cosa, Sakura-chan? –dijo el ojiazul tratando de localizar al nombrado.

- No es cosa Naruto –contesto molesta– y está aquí en el bosque, lo ordene que practicara mimetizándose con lo que lo rodea.

- ¿Te lo llevaste a Suna? –pregunto curioso Sai y con cierto tono de incredulidad.

- Noooo, claro que no, ahí hace mucho calor y el no lo soportaría –respondió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo los miraba con cara de no entender, Kakashi le dio una palmada en el hombro, para tener su atención– Akira es el compañero de Sakura, es un pequeño lobo dorado que lleva con ella ya un tiempo, ¿cuánto tienes con el Sakura?

- Ya van a ser tres años Kakashi-sensei –conto de lo más feliz, para ella no era solo un compañero, era su amigo y hasta su confidente, la escuchaba y le daba mucho amor.

- Hmp, no veo como puedas entrenar a un perro si eres tan débil, eso déjaselo a Kiba, además si el perro se parece al dueño no creo que sirva de mucho –dijo esto con un tono despectivo e hiriente.

El comentario hizo hervir la sangre de la kunoichi, podría insultarla a ella, eso ya no le importaba, pero menospreciar a su amigo peludo (N/A: XD, es uno de los tantos apodos de mis perros), eso sí que no. Pero lo que el Uchiha no sabía es que Sakura, ya no actuaba impulsivamente siguiendo sus sentimientos, no ella ya no era así. La pelirrosa respiro hondo y profundo calmando su ira.

- En primera Uchiha, no es un perro, es un LO-BO, que TU seas un ignorante y no sepas diferenciar es tu problema, pero no le faltes el respeto a Akira, sino sabrás de lo que somos capaces –pronunció esto último en un tono amenazante la chica.

- Eso quiero verlo –le contesto de la misma manera, parándose frente a su compañera

- Vamos Sakura-chan no le hagas caso al teme, ya sabes cómo es –trato de calmar la situación poniendo en medio de ambos shinobis.

- Sakura, entonces si tu lobo esta aquí cerca ¿por qué no he sentido su presencia? –trato de hacerle segunda Kakashi a su ex alumno.

La nombrada, calmando sus ganas de agarrar a golpes a Sasuke, se dirigió a su líder – Es que también le pedí que entrenara escondiendo su chakra, tu sabes, para hacer lo del reconocimiento del terreno, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro –le giño un ojo a su maestro.

- Buena idea. Veo que vas mejorando en tus habilidades como estratega.

- Claro, algo tenía que aprender de Shikamaru, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, era justo ¿no? –dijo ya con una risa acompañando su comentario, y sus demás compañeros la acompañaron con una ligera risa, todos menos el Uchiha, claro.

Pero bien si antes estaba perdido en la conversación, ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, _¿Sakura y Shikamaru juntos?_ –pensó el moreno molesto, muy molesto– _¿qué demonios paso durante mi ausencia?_

- Ya se, al que descubra la ubicación de Akira, lo invito a cenar, ¿qué dicen?

- Suena bien, pero sería mejor si tú haces la cena –dijo con un tono pícaro el peliplateado.

- Estoy de acuerdo –apoyo el rubio.

- Si a Hinata y a Anko, no les importa, por mi está bien –afirmo con un tono burlón, la pelirrosa solo observaba sus uñas- ¿tú no participas Sai?

- Claro, si no importa el método que utilice.

- Pueden hacer lo que quieran –miro a sus compañeros con una mueca de diversión– ¿listos?

Kakashi, Naruto y Sai, asintieron, el moreno solo los miraba con cara neutra, ¿Qué tan poca cosa lo consideraba Sakura como para olvidar su pequeña discusión?

Cada uno uso diferentes técnicas, Naruto opto por usar sus kage bunshin, Sai mando decenas de ratones de tinta y Kakashi pues él se limito a sacar su libro y agudizar sus sentidos para tratar de encontrar al último integrante del equipo. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos, simplemente descansando bajo la sombra. Eso era lo que parecía, pero en realidad se encontraba rastreando el chakra del LOBO; mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta que le gustaba hacer enojar a la pelirrosa, si vaya que se divertía haciendo eso.

Sakura se veía muy divertida con la situación, después de un rato decidió terminar con la intensa búsqueda de su amigo – Bueno ya, ya me canse de no hacer nada, además no creo que puedan encontrarlo.

- ¡Ay, Sakura-chan! A mí se me hace que no está por aquí, dattebayo –se quejo el rubio.

- Na-ru-to, ¿me estás diciendo mentirosa? –la ojijade levantó el puño e señal de amenaza.

- No como crees Sakura-chan, yo jamás haría eso –dijo el rubio moviendo sus manos de manera defensiva. A sus compañeros shinobis se le asomo una gotita en la nuca.

- Bueno Sakura, nos vas a decir dónde está "tu hijo" –pregunto divertido el peliplateado.

- Pero si no se han dado cuenta, está aquí justo a mi lado –señalo con la mirada uno de sus costados, sus compañeros miraron incrédulos– Akira –nombro a su leal amigo, de la nada comenzó a hacerse visible un poco lobo de no más de 30 centímetros de alto y cuyo pelaje era en tonalidades oro viejo (N/A: XD, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¬¬)

El pequeño animal solo miraba a los ninjas con la lengua de fuera, reconociendo a los compañeros de su amiga. Cuando sintió una presencia desconocida comenzó a gruñir. La kunoichi lo miro extrañada, el nunca actuaba así, pero se dio cuenta que era porque aun no conocía al "nuevo" integrante del equipo. Le coloco una mano en la cabeza del pequeño lobo acariciándolo para tranquilizar a la fiera que amenazaba en salir– Calma pequeño, no representa peligro alguno, mira el es Uchiha Sasuke, y de ahora en adelante, será uno más en el equipo Kakashi –termino de explicar la chica.

- Como si te fuera a entender –dijo incrédulo el moreno.

- Pues aunque no lo creas entiende bastante bien, y se expresa mejor que tu teme –rio Naruto acariciando la cabeza y el lomo de su peludin amigo.

- Ya ya no empiecen, quieren –termino la pelea Kakashi.

Sakura cambió su semblante por uno más serio, parecía estar concentrada en algo, cuando Sai le habla– ¿Sucede algo malo feita? –después de un tiempo Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a ese sobrenombre por parte del ANBU Root y solo a él se lo permitía.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura lo único que atino a hacer fue sacar un kunai y bloquear otro que venía directo a ella desde una parte escondida del bosque, para luego lanzar el que tenía en su mano a un área del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba – Si vas a atacarme hazlo de frente… Neji –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

- Neji, Tenten –ambos bajaron de unos árboles cercanos – ¿y donde dejaron al cejotas? – pregunto un curioso Naruto. Sakura le dedico un buen cocazo – Auch Sakura-chan ¿por qué hiciste eso? – todo rieron ante el buen golpe profesado al rubio, bueno todos ríen menos nuestros magistrales cubos de hielo, Neji y Sasuke.

- Porque eres un irrespetuoso con Lee-san.

- El se ofreció a entregar el informe a la Hokage–dijo Tenten tratando de contener la risa – porque quería ver si había noticias de "su querida flor de cerezo" – terminó de decir viendo de manera burlona a la pelirrosada. Entre ambas kunoichis había una buena amistad.

- Hmp –gruño Sasuke por lo bajito pensando que nadie lo escucho, pero no paso desapercibido por su ex-sensei.

- El muy atolondrado en cuanto llego a la aldea, salió corriendo a la torre y ni siquiera se percato de tu presencia, a veces me pregunto cómo ha llegado hasta aquí – dijo Neji muy pensativo. A todos les escurrió una gotita en su sien.

- Jejeje, bueno chicos ya fue todo por hoy nos vemos luego, adiós a todos – PUFF se despidió el jounin.

- Me adelanto a buscar a Lee, nos vemos luego chicos, cuídalo si Sakura – Tenten se despidió levantando la mano en señal de despedida y se fue brincando por los arboles.

- Nos vemos luego –fue el gesto de despedida de Sai que también desapareció de la vista de los ninjas.

- Nosotros los dejamos solos para que platiquen, verdad teme – Naruto cogió a un Sasuke malhumorado ¿Por qué será? Y que no que fuera chismoso, pero quería saber que se traían esos dos. Así sin poder alegar nada, se zafó del agarre del rubio y se fue a su casa, muy resignado y molesto.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE SASUKE

- Maldición –cerró la puerta de su casa de un golpe– primero Shikamaru y ahora el genio Hyuga –termino su frase en un tono molesto– ¿Quién sigue? ¿Kiba? ¿Shino?

El único sobreviviente Uchiha se encontraba furioso; para tratar de tranquilizar su enojo pensó darse un buen baño de tina y así relajar las tensiones acumuladas durante el día provocadas por… ni siquiera él lo sabía. (N/A: nee, hazte menso Sasukito ¬¬) Se recordó que él era frío y calculador, un ex-vengador, nada ni nadie puede sacarlo de lugar y menos una "pelirrosada molestia". Se hundió por completo en el agua tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Salió de la ducha se puso unos bóxers (nee, bola de pervertidas ¿Qué, querían que anduviera de Adán por su casa?, bueno en la mía si por favor, *¬*) y con una toalla sobre su cabeza secaba los remanentes de agua que caían de las puntas de su azabache cabello. Se tiró boca arriba en la cama observando el techo, como si este le fuera a revelar las respuestas a todas las dudas que se tejían en su mente.

- Ahora que lo pienso – se sentó a la orilla de la cama pensativo – desde que regrese nadie comentó nada sobre donde o que estaba haciendo Sakura; ni siquiera Naruto la menciono en estos meses.

Se levanto y bajo a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero tenía hambre, después de todo no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era tarde. Además entreno arduamente.

Aunque seguía habiendo un tema que le molestaba y es que, Sasuke Uchiha, ansiaba saber desde que regreso a Konoha, porque su ex compañera no había ido a darle la bienvenida, pero ni dio señales de vida. Pero su orgullo había ganado, jamás demostraría interés en alguien y eso implicaba morir con la duda de su paradero antes de preguntar por ella. Solo que los recientes acontecimientos hacían que las dudas aumentaran, ahora, quería saber todo lo que había ocurrido desde que él se marcho y hasta la reciente aparición de la kunoichi.

Con todas las dudas que embargaban su cabeza por fin pudo darse cuenta de algo, no solo había regresado a la villa por que ya había cumplido su venganza, sino también porque quería retomar la vida que tuvo desde que se formo el equipo 7. Ahora, después de tanto pensar, se daba cuenta que Sakura representaba algo importante en su vida; pero (siempre hay un pero) quería una explicación ¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía Sakura con el vago de Shikamaru y con el imbécil de Hyuga?

Aunque pensándolo bien– _¿Por qué Sakura me debería dar explicaciones? No somos más que… ¿compañeros? Ni siquiera amigos. Tsk_ –chasqueo la lengua_– Todo se lo debo a mi estúpida obsesión por mi venganza y por tratarla mal. Genial Sasuke has arruinado una de las mejores cosas que tenías_ –se golpeo la frente en señal de reprobación.

- Ya ni hambre tengo –hecho los utensilios al fregadero (N/A: así se le dice en México al lugar donde lavas los trastes). Se fue a tirar a un sofá de su sala para ver si de casualidad la basura que transmitían en la tele lo ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada o en el mejor de los casos le daba muerte cerebral por aburrimiento excesivo.

- Desde cuando deje de ser Sasuke-**kun** para volverme **Uchiha** –un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, otro punto en su contra, con esto se daba cuenta que la pelirrosa no sentía mucho agrado hacia él. Se puso un cojín en el rostro, regulo su respiración, se puso a meditar y después de un rato cayo profundamente dormido.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE LA HARUNO

- Gracias por acompañarme Neji.

- No hay de que Sakura – el ojiperla se disponía a retirarse cuando sintió una mano detenerlo.

- Neji, en verdad apreció que me escucharas, no sabes lo bien que me hizo – Sakura mostro una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa a su acompañante.

- Hmp – le respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Otra cosa y ya no te molesto –dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada en un tono de disculpa – ¿no sabes si Hinata esta de misión? Es que tengo ganas de verla y preguntarle que tal van las cosas con Naruto –termino con un tono divertido.

Y aunque Neji pensaba, que si Naruto era tan distraído como para no notar los sentimientos que su prima le profesaba, no era digno del amor de Hinata, pero que le podía hacer el solo quería lo mejor para su prima y si eso era que estuviera con el hiperactivo rubio solo le quedaba resignarse– Si creo que esta de misión pero estoy seguro que regresa mañana por la mañana a más tardar en la noche.

- ¡Ah bueno! gracias y buenas noches –deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del muchacho y lo despidió agitando ligeramente su mano mientras el Hyuga se iba alejando por la calle dándole la espalda al tiempo que levantaba la mano en forma de despedida.

Cuando perdió de vista al ojiperla, Sakura entro a su casa, subió a su cuarto y se puso su pijama que constaba de unos pequeños shorts negros bastante holgados y una ligera playera de tirantes rosa.

- Creo que nada ha cambiado desde que me fui a Suna –rió alegremente, luego hizo un puchero– mmm porque no están ni Hinata ni tampoco Ino, yo que quería que me platicaran lo que sucedió desde que me fui. Bueno no me queda de otra más que esperar a que una de las dos llegue de sus misiones –se fue a su cama, tomo una almohada para abrazarla y se quedo dormida.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Hola los saludo a todos y gracias por sus reviews, de verdad no creí que les fuera a gustar. Aunque con este nuevo capítulo les van a salir dudas, las voy a dejar así, por lo menos hasta el próximo, que tratare de subirlo el viernes siguiente, es que este lo pensaba subir antes pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude.

Como dato aunque no es de importancia, jijiji, este capítulo vaya que lo escribí rápido, bueno creo que el primero siempre es el más complicado, y este lo termine mientras esperaba que mi mamá entrara al doctor, dios nunca he entendido porque los doctores te hacen esperar tanto tiempo.

Por cierto, espero no usar muchos términos mexicanos porque siento que algunos de ustedes tal vez no los entiendan, es que a mi luego me cuesta trabajo entender algunas palabras que luego usan los demás latinos, pero si queda duda si quieren pregunten, espero poder aclararlo.


	3. De Fiesta Con Los Amigos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena pero en el mismo lugar

NOTA: Yo no voy a poner a una Sakura tan santa como muchos hacen, porque si Sasuke se divierte, ella no lo va a hacer.

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 3. "DE FIESTA CON LOS AMIGOS"

Unos días después del debate mental de Sasuke, a Ino se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta para celebrar el regreso y cumpleaños 19 de su amiga, ya que no pudieron pasarlo con ella.

- _Genial, es el momento perfecto para acercarme a Sakura y no parecer un idiota_ – pensaba el Uchiha mientras caminaba de regreso del campo de entrenamiento, y es que la rubia los había ido a buscar para darles la noticia.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE INO

La rubia se había encargado de organizar la fiesta por completo, si a ella se le daban esas cosas.

- Ino, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? – pregunto Hinata.

- No que va, si hasta se me hace poco, la frentona va a estar encantada con todo –decía una confiada rubia.

- Pero, a poco Sakura tiene TANTOS amigos cercanos – dijo Tenten.

- No, pero la frentona se merece una megafiesta y pues invite a algunos amigos no tan cercanos –las otras dos amigas solo veían a la rubia con una gotita en la sien, parecía que la fiesta no era con lo que la pelirrosa había accedido – Además, quiero ver si puedo conseguirle un novio y no solo a ella – su mirada se dirigió a la de ojos perla.

Hinata solo empezó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa – I-Ino yo no ne-necesito que me busques un no-novio, a mí ya me gusta alguien – se defendió la futura víctima de Ino.

- Eso ya lo sé Hinata – le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro – por eso esa noche voy a darle un empujoncito a Naruto, porque el pobre es tan despistado… - movió sus brazos haciendo un poco de burla al rubio hiperactivo. Tenten e Ino rieron mientras la pobre de Hinata solo se sonrojaba más, si se puede.

Las tres amigas siguieron con los preparativos de la fiesta. Ya estaba casi todo listo, Ino se encargo de rentar un pequeño bar en la zona comercial de Konoha, con ayuda de la Hokage hizo un encargo especial de toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas (N/A: claro que todo esto por la festejada, si claro, ¬¬) y consiguió una pequeña banda que amenizaría el evento. Lo único que faltaba era repartir las invitaciones y de eso se encargarían Hinata, en el hospital; Tenten, del resto de los amigos de generación y algunos civiles. Aunque todavía faltarían algunas invitaciones por repartir – _Bueno estas se las encargare a Sai, el no me negara el favor_ – pensaba la rubia con el resto de los sobres que contemplaba en su mano, después de haberles dado la parte que les correspondía a Hinata y Tenten.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL BAR MÁS POPULAR DE LA ALDEA

Por fin llego la tan esperada noche. En el lugar se veían muchos rostros conocidos y muchos desconocidos para el pelinegro. Entre los que logro reconocer estaban Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, esperen desde cuando ese viejo pervertido era amigo "cercano" de Sakura. Que importaba que estuviera allí, mientras no intentara hacer algo raro todo estaba bien. Y claro no podían faltar todos sus compañeros con quienes presentaron el examen para chuunin la primera vez; Shino, quien ahora no venía cubierto hasta la cabeza; Kiba, no traía a Akamaru porque no soportaba tanto ruido; Chouji, que disfrutaba de la vista del banquete servido; Hinata, que por cierto hoy se veía más nerviosa que de costumbre; Naruto, no paraba de babear por la Hyuga y para finalizar Tenten que llegó junto con Neji y Lee, el cual buscaba como desesperación a la pelirrosa. Sasuke, que se encontraba en la barra había escogido ese lugar estratégicamente para ver con claridad la puerta ya que todavía faltaban por llegar Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y por supuesto la festejada, Sakura. Unos minutos después llegó Shikamaru platicando con Asuma y Kurenai, quienes seguramente dejaron a su pequeño hijo con una niñera. (N/A: LO SIENTO, no PUDE dejar muertos a Asuma y Jiraiya, de verdad ambos personajes me gustan mucho)

- _Tsk, seguramente se quiere hacer la interesante_ –pensaba el pelinegro cuando recibió una palmadita en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Pensé que no vendrías, como no te gustan esta clase de cosas –dijo un sonriente rubio con un vaso de sake en la mano.

- ¿Qué, no te parece que este aquí? Primero molestas diciendo que soy un antisocial y ahora me molestar por tratar de convivir un rato – decía el pelinegro con tono molesto.

- Teme que te pasa siempre estas de malhumor pero últimamente ni yo te aguanto, ni que decir de Sakura-chan… – se calló de repente al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba "su mejor amigo, casi hermano" – jijiji – la risa del rubio era totalmente de nervios.

- Por cierto DOBE, ¿Qué misión estuvo haciendo ella, que le tomo tanto tiempo? –Sasuke trato de sonar irónico para despistar al rubio.

- ¿Qué, a poco te importa Sakura-chan? – Naruto le dio un ligero codazo.

- No, claro que no –tomo un sorbo de su bebida y pensó su respuesta– pero me gustaría saber con quién voy a trabajar y cuáles son sus habilidades.

- Aja, si claro – el rubio resulto menos despistado de lo que solía ser– Pues según se, Gaara pidió ayuda médica porque en Suna se desato una epidemia y aunque Tsunade al principio no estaba muy segura de mandarla, no quería que se perdiera otra vez, pero no le quedo de otra, ya que Sakura-chan es la única que iguala en conocimientos a la vieja –Dieron un trago a su bebida, mientras observaban como la fiesta comenzaba a cobrar vida, aun sin la festejada.

- Hmp – fue lo único que pronunció el moreno hasta que terminó de procesar lo dicho por el rubio– Espera, ¿perderla otra vez? A que te refieres con **perderla otra vez** –recalco lo ultimo dicho, el rubio se puso pálido al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, lo bueno era que el moreno no era de mucho hablar y a veces Naruto creía que no lo escuchaba, pero ahora Sasuke se volvía un platicador. Se formo un silencio entre ambos amigos, el cual fue roto por la llegada de Ino al pequeño escenario del lugar.

- Uff, me salve – aprovechando el descuido de Sasuke, se dio a la fuga.

- Gracias a todos por asistir, ahora un aplauso para la festejada – señalo la parte trasera del escenario donde salió una pelirrosa con el rostro rojo como tomate que combinaba con su vestido de tirantes, holgado y que terminaba en diagonal con unas botas negras debajo de la rodilla. (N/A: es como el vestido que lleva Milla en Resident Evil, me encanta ese vestido ^-^)

- Gra-ci-as –tartamudeaba Sakura al puro estilo Hinata– que siga la fiesta – y en eso entra el grupo contratado para el entretenimiento.

Ya abajo del escenario– Maldición Ino-cerda, te dije una **reunión** **privada**, PRI-VA-DA, solo los amigos más cercanos –recalcó sus palabras y alzó los brazos señalando a la multitud que había en el lugar– Esos eran como 30 personas, no la mitad de la aldea – se mostraba un poco molesta, no era que no le gustara que tanta gente la consideraba su amiga, pero ella quería dedicarle tiempo de calidad a sus verdaderos amigos.

- Ash frentona, tu solo disfruta, aprovecha para divertirte y buscarte un novio, que buena falta te hace, tanto tiempo sin un hombre a tu lado no te hace bien.

- Cerda – le grito al mismo tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Eso quiere decir que te divertiste en Suna y no me lo dijiste – una sonrisa pervertida se hizo presente en el rostro de la rubia.

- No y lo que hice o no en Suna no es de tu incumbencia – se dio media vuelta un tanto molesta y se perdió entre los invitados al ver a su amigo Sai llegar y abrazar por la espalda a su amiga.

- ¿Qué paso? La feita se enojo ¿verdad? – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia – Te dije que no invitaras a tanta gente, ahora no te volverá a permitir ninguna "reunión" –termino con un tono divertido el ANBU al ver la mueca de enojo de su novia.

- Yo solo quería que se divirtiera – se defendía la rubia casi en un murmuro.

- Lo sé, pero Sakura ha cambiado y ahora aprecia más los pocos momentos que puede pasar con sus seres queridos – Sai abrazo con más fuerza a su novia.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

En Otro Lado Del Bar

Sakura fue en busca de un trago a la barra– Me podrías servir algo por favor –le pidió amablemente al chico detrás de la barra, volteo a su izquierda y ahí estaba él, parecía que la estaba observando con detenimiento – Nunca imagine verte aquí, Uchiha – tomo el vaso con vino que le ofrecía el barman, con una linda sonrisa se lo agradeció y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago. (N/A: esta tiene garganta de acero ~-~') Esta acción dejo sorprendidos a los dos hombres, solo que a diferencia del barman, Sasuke supo disimularlo. Sakura le hizo una seña al chico para que volviera a llenar el vaso.

- Que acaso te molesta mi presencia – pregunto el moreno.

- No, pero pensé que odiabas estar con tanta gente.

- Las personas cambian Sakura – tomo su vaso y se acerco hasta estar a unos centímetros del costado de la pelirrosa.

Sakura ni se inmuto, no era el primer hombre atractivo que se le acercaba, ella ya sabía manejarlos, y a él lo consideraba igual que a los demás, ya no era especial. Sasuke parecía analizar los cambios que sufrió la kunoichi, ahora la veía como una mujer hermosa y según sabía muy fuerte.

- Si lo sé Uchiha, unas cambiar para bien y otras para mal –hizo una pausa– ¿de cuál fue tu cambio? –lo veía de reojo.

- Supongo que un poco de ambos – ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, solo veían al frente donde la gente bailaba animosamente – ¿y que me dices de ti Sakura? – ahora ambos hacían un enfrentamiento de miradas, jade vs negro, trataban de encontrar la verdad tras sus miradas, pero fueron interrumpidos por una chillona voz.

- SASUKE-KUN –llego una pelirroja colgándose del brazo del nombrado– ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Que malo eres –dijo como una niña pequeña.

- Karin –bufo Sasuke– suéltame –trato de zafarse y su voz denotaba enojo.

- Bueno, yo los dejo, que se diviertan –alzo su vaso en señal de saludo, pero al dar un paso adelante se topo con alguien– Perdón, no me fije –se disculpo haciendo malabares para no tirar su bebida y al mismo tiempo hizo una reverencia.

- No te preocupes preciosa –Sakura alzo su cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa de afilados dientes.

- Suigetsu, que bueno verte –se dieron un abrazo, y al ver sobre el hombro del albino, vio una enorme figura – Juugo-san me alegra que hayas venido – rompió el abrazo anterior para darle uno al gigante, al soltarse le dedico una amable sonrisa.

- Sakura-san, solo vine a dejarle esto –le extendió una cajita.

La pelirrosa tomo el regalo y lo abrió, dentro encontró una figura tallada en madera, era una flor de cerezo que cabía en su mano– ¡Oh, muchas gracias Juugo-san, me encanta! – dijo admirando su regalo, hizo una seña para que el enorme shinobi se agachara, se puso de puntitas y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. El acto dejo atónitos a los otros tres integrantes del extinto grupo Hebi.

- No hay de que señorita –respondió un Juugo sonrojado– Me retiro, nos vemos.

- Espera –trato de detener al hombre – ¿no te vas a quedar? – pregunto inocente la pelirrosa.

- No, aun no han sellado al monstruo que vive dentro de mi –contesto avergonzado– y no quiero poner en riesgo a personitas como usted –cambio su rostro por uno amigable.

- Es cierto, lo siento, es mi culpa –se sentía culpable la pelirrosa– Es que me hace falta un pergamino para perfeccionar la última fase del sello –dijo muy apenada la kunoichi.

El resto del ex equipo Hebi observaba en silencio la escena, con miedo de interrumpir el momento de amistad de los shinobis.

- No hay problema, estoy seguro que pronto lo logrará, nos vemos –se despidió del grupo Juugo antes de retirarse.

- Gracias por el regalo, nos vemos pronto, cuídate –le gritaba mientras el hombre salía del lugar.

- Hmp –gruño molesto el moreno al ver tanta confianza.

- Oye preciosa ¿te gustaría bailar? –le tendió la mano a la pelirrosa.

- Mmm –hizo una mueca de pensar poniendo su dedo en el mentón– si claro –contesto alegre y tomo la mano de Suigetsu.

Sasuke intento hacer algo para detenerlos, pero Karin se lo impidió– Mou, Sasuke-kun ¿te gusta cómo me veo? –trato de sonar sensual.

- Karin, déjame en paz, no entiendes que no me importas –el moreno se la quito de encima y se conformo con ver a la pelirrosa bailando con divertida con su ex subordinado– _Tsk, sino fuera porque llegaron, ahorita estaría con Sakura_ –Sasuke estaba en verdad molesto.

Y así paso parte de la noche y comienzo de la madrugada, con un ambiente bastante prendido. De rato en rato la gente se acercaba a Sakura para felicitarla mientras ella bailaba y no dejaba de tomar cuanta copa le invitaban; incluso Lee quien casi la mata de asfixia por un abrazo que le dio. Sasuke se moría de la envidia, pero casi nadie lo noto, excepto el que se suponía el más "dormido", al Nara no le paso desapercibido el creciente enojo del Uchiha, lo que le pareció muy interesante y cómico.

La música se paro y el vocalista de la banda empezó a hablar– Buenas noches, a todos les damos las gracias por su presencia –todos aplaudieron– bueno y para finalizar que pase la festejada para brindarle un enorme aplauso – invito a subir tomando la mano de la pelirrosa que se encontraba frente al escenario.

- Gracias por acompañarme y festejar conmigo, espero que se hayan divertido y por último, SALUD –y todos brindaron con la última copa de la noche.

El vocalista guio a una Sakura un poco tambaleante a la parte trasera del escenario – Mmm, sabes eres muy hermosa –el chico tomo un mechón rosa y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos– y en toda la noche no he podido dejar de admirar tu belleza – delineo el rostro de la chica con el dedo.

- Jijiji –reía bastante divertida la pelirrosa– en serio te parezco linda –pregunto siguiéndole el juego y el chico asintió. Hace mucho que un hombre no le coqueteaba, ya que Gaara y Kankuro se habían hecho cargo de asustarlos, las pocas veces que se alguno se atrevía a acercársele en Suna. Además este en verdad era guapo, le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, delgado pero no mucho, de tez bronceada, pelo castaño y ojos de color verde aceituna. Se miraron a los ojos y ella decidió dar el primer paso y lo beso, lo beso loca y desesperadamente– Vamos a mi casa –le tomo la mano y lo invito a seguirla.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Fuera del bar y de camino a la casa de la kunoichi, esta y su nuevo "amigo" no dejaban de besarse, las cosas iban subiendo de tono y la urgencia de tenerse, aunque fuera una sola noche, se hacía cada vez mayor. Avanzaban a trompicones y en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de caer por la desesperación. No fue hasta que sintieron chocar con algo parecido a una pared que se separaron; en realidad fue con alguien y ese alguien era el portador del Sharingan que en estos momentos giraban furiosamente por lo que veía. El acompañante de la pelirrosa salió huyendo ante la posibilidad de una muerte segura.

- Ash Uchiha *hip* ¿qué demonios te pasa? *hip*–decía una temblorosa Sakura.

- Hmp –Sasuke se notaba molesto.

- Sabes *hip* odio tus *hip* malditos monosílabos –trato de caminar sin tropezarse. Al moreno le pareció bastante cómica la situación e hizo una sonrisa de medio lado– ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? *hip* Me acabas de espantar al galán *hip* y te burlas de mi *hip* –reclamaba la chica.

- No iba a permitir que te llevará a tu casa en el estado en el que te encuentras –su voz se notaba seria– seguramente se hubiera aprovechado de ti. Mírate –le dijo señalándola con la mirada – estas ebria –le enojaba verla así.

- No estoy ebria –grito molesta– estoy un poco pasada de copas –aclaro su estado (N/A: ¬¬)– ¿Y para qué crees que lo quería, eh? ¿Para platicar? Además no sería la primera vez que paso la noche con un hombre –golpe bajo, el moreno mostraba una cara de asombroso nunca vista en el O.O, sin mencionar que Sakura lo dijo como si hablara del clima.

- ¿Qué dices? –la tomo por los hombros y la pego contra la pared cercana, su Sharingan volvió a aparecer.

- Lo que oíste Uchiha, ¿qué, a poco creías que me iba a quedar a vestir santos? –se soltó del agarre y se coloco en una pose desafiante– Además a ti que te importa –lo empujo con un dedo a la altura del pecho.

- Pues si me importa y mucho –estaba furioso por la forma en que lo encaraba la chica.

- Claro, tanto te importo que rechazaste mis sentimientos, me dejaste tirada en una banca y para no hacerla larga intentaste matarnos a Naruto y a mi –hizo una pausa para tomar aire– y no solo eso sino que traicionaste a tus amigos, a los que te queríamos de verdad – Sasuke no pudo aguantar la mirada acusadora de Sakura, sus ojos mostraban desilusión, repudio y tristeza – Y por si te queda duda, yo ya no soy la misma niña de antes, esa que te idolatraba, no ya no, ahora solo queda un vacio en donde antes estaba el amor que sentía por ti – de repente Sakura se sintió mareada, todo se puso negro y solo se sintió en caída libre contra el suelo, pero el golpe no llego, solo percibió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos sostenerla y ya no supo nada.

El moreno se sorprendió por lo ocurrido pero logro detener su caída, la miro tan dulce y tierna, ahora si parecía la niña que necesitaba protección. La cargo para llevarla hasta la casa de la chica, pero se detuvo y expreso frio – ¿Qué quieres?

- Proteger a mi amiga –Shikamaru salió de las sombras– así que te pido que me la entregues, yo seré quien la lleve a casa –dijo estirando los brazos para que le entregara el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirrosa.

- Y si no quiero –comenzó un duelo de miradas– yo también puedo cuidarla.

- Tsk, que problemático eres –chasqueo la lengua– no entiendes que es de ti de quien necesita ser protegida –el de coleta también empezaba a perder el control, porque cuando se trataba de ella era capaz de muchas cosas.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, eso no se lo esperaba del Nara, a quien conocía perfectamente por su estado taciturno y despreocupado.

- Además ella ya sufrió mucho en estos años, su vida ha sido dura, deja de empeorarla –el comentario hizo que Sasuke se descuidara y en un movimiento Shikamaru tomo a la pelirrosa en sus brazos, ella se acomodo en el pecho del castaño– Si de verdad te interesa, intenta redimirte. Haz bien las cosas porque si la lastimas de nuevo, no seré el único en buscar venganza. Te lo aseguro.

Shikamaru se perdió de vista por la oscura calle, Sasuke apretó los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, el vago tenía razón, el había hecho sufrir a la pelirrosa y le debía mucho. Haría cualquier cosa por recobrar la confianza de sus compañeros y sobre todo de la razón de su regreso– Sakura–murmuro dolido el Uchiha. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa a pensar un poco todo lo que había sido revelado esa noche.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

ENFRENTE DE LA CASA DE SAKURA

El castaño abrió la puerta de la casa con la llave escondida que tenía la ojijade, pero que por alguna emergencia el sabia donde estaba; el pequeño lobo les dio la bienvenida moviendo alegremente su cola – Hola Akira, vamos a llevar a tu ama a su cama, está muy cansada y ni que decir de mi –Subió las escaleras y deposito a la chica entre las cobijas, le quito un mechón de la cara y le dedico una sonrisa fraternal – Que problemática eres, seguramente te da muchas complicaciones, no pequeñín – volteo a ver al lobito a su lado y por el favor hecho se tomo la libertad de irse a dormir a la otra habitación y es que entre ellos había ese grado de confianza. Se tiro en la cama y apenas toco la almohada, ya estaba dormido.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.--.- -.- -.-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

- Mmm –se removía algo bajo las cobijas– ¿Qué hora es? –decía con pesadez una voz femenina.

- Van a dar las 11, levántate y tomate esto – el castaño le tendió una taza con café y una pastilla para la resaca, se lo tomo seguido de un ataque de su pequeño y peludo amigo, que le dio los buenos días con unos besos en la cara (N/A: así me levantaba mi perrita, mi mamá la mandaba a levantarme y ella muy obediente ¬¬)

- Jajaja, espera Akira, ya entendí, ya entendí, mira ya me levante – intentaba de quitarse de encima a su lobo – Gracias Shikamaru.

- Cálmate ni que fuera para tanto solo fue café y medicina, nada fuera del otro mundo, además la cafetera hizo la mayor parte – rio por su propio comentario.

- No solo por esto, sino por cuidarme y traerme anoche – dijo totalmente apenada.

- ¿Sabías que estaba ahí? –se sorprendió el castaño.

- Claro, sentí tu presencia desde que empecé a discutir con el Uchiha.

- No podía esperar menos de una capitana ANBU –le dio un pequeño empujón de juego.

- Ven yo hago el almuerzo ¿Qué te parece una carne asada y jugo de naranja? –decía muy alegre la pelirrosa levantándose de la cama.

- Ok, es lo que me merezco por ser tan bueno contigo –se sobaba el estomago saboreando su aun no preparado desayuno.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y mientras Sakura preparaba el desayuno, Shikamaru se fue al patio trasero y se tiro en una de las sillas que estaban ahí, las cuales la kunoichi había comprado especialmente para disfrutar el admirar el paso de las nubes con su querido amigo o para cuando ella necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Uff, apenas a tiempo, me tomo un rato pasarlo a Word, pero por fin lo termine; es que para serles sincera, escribo la historia a mano y luego la paso a la compu. Como lo pediste (**The Sky Cries Again**), hice el esfuerzo de terminar el capitulo para poderlo subir antes del viernes.

Espero que les haya gustado (**hitsupink**, **maori-sama, SaMa Uchiha, Karina Natsumi**), y que no vean a Sakura como una zorra, ni nada por el estilo, pero como lo dije antes, ¿ella también se merece buscar el amor no creen? Y pues tiene que probar mucho para encontrar el adecuado *-* Jajaja O.o

Sasuke va a sufrir un poco más por Sakurita, se lo merece, por niño malo (**vanne chan**, **akina-yami21**)

Me preguntaron (**0n**) si va a ver NaruHina, y no creo desarrollarlo mucho, es que no es por mala onda pero Hinata me cae mal por su actitud pasiva, ESO ME DESESPERA, odio ese tipo de personajes; pero también le tengo mucho cariño a Narutito, y solo por el hare el esfuerzo. Además ya tenía planeado algo entre ellos dos, ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos.

Como pudieron ver (**setsuna17**) en esta fiesta se descubrieron algunas cosas y es que Sakura tiene un pasado (**Dulce-chan**), del que Sasuke no tiene ni idea y tampoco se lo imagina. Si (**Akane Kido, akina-yami21**) Sakura todavía no hace gala de su nuevo yo. Muajaja, todos tiemblen.

Les agradezco también a los que agregaron la historia como favorita, pero dejen RR que son los que me emocionan y hacen que la inspiración llegue a mí.

xCamille

Krounbain

v1kyform (jijiji me gusto tu nombre)

Fayuka-chan (muy original)

Merx1288

SaMa Uchiha

Maria J

kiarakrum

Hatake Nabiki

Hiim3-chan

The Sky Cries Again (saludos a los doc's no es por mala onda, pero era una dermatóloga, bueno se le agradece, así me dio chance de concentrarme completamente en escribir estando sentada en la salita de espera, casi me quedo ciega por la falta de luz, pero lo termine)

Gabriel Alejandra

XKotoneX

ZURI-CULLEN

Por cierto para despedirme, el lobito de Sakura, es un personaje mío, medio inventado y medio real, es mi perro y así se llama y es como lo describí, él me inspiro a crear al personaje, somos inseparables. TE AMO AKIRA. También el chico de la banda, sin nombre por cierto, está basado en un amigo que conocí en el kínder.

..::: Saluditos :::..


	4. De misión todos juntos Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

Aqui les traigo una sorpresa, si actualice hoy lunes por que ya tenía listo el capi. Disfrutenlo.

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 4. "DE MISION TODOS JUNTOS. PARTE I"

Se veían saltando por los arboles varios shinobis que se notaba, por su banda, eran de Konoha.

- ¿Cuánto falta? Llevamos 2 días de viaje y ya me aburrí de no tener algo de acción, dattebayo.

- No estés de quejumbroso dobe.

- Porque me insultas teme.

- Porque se me da la gana, DOBE.

- Teme

- Dobe

- SE CALLAN O YO ME ENCARGO DE CERRARLES LA BOCA – grito molesta una pelirrosa que alzaba un puño en forma de amenaza a los dos buscapleitos.

- Na-na-naruto-kun, ya casi llegamos, tranquilízate por favor – trataba de tranquilizarlo una tímida chica, Naruto la vio con cascaditos en los ojos T-T.

- Hinata, tu eres la única que me comprendes, gracias. Pero dame un beso ¿sí? –abrazaba a su ahora novia tratando de robarle un beso, la ojiperla solo parecía un foco navideño de lo roja que estaba.

- Naruto-kun –la chica trataba de detener a su atrevido novio, pero apenas si podía mantener la consciencia.

- Cofcof – un ojiperla les dio alcance interrumpiéndolos con su fingida tos (N/A: XD)– Estamos en una misión Naruto, compórtate.

Todos reían por el regaño que recibió el rubio, hasta Sasuke, bueno el no reía, mejor dicho solo dejaba escapar una sutil sonrisa. Y es que el ya estaba cambiando y nadie sabía el porqué, hace unos días solo se le veía un poco triste, pero después volvió a su típica seriedad; pero ya no era el amargado de antes, bueno no tanto. Muchos consideraban que ya se había vuelto loco, pero Naruto estaba seguro que el corazón congelado del Uchiha estaba comenzando a derretirse y tenía una idea de quién era la responsable aunque la chica no tuviera ni idea. Y es que el rubio sospechaba que algo había pasado entre sus dos amigos, pero ninguno quiso admitirlo porque o era algo muy bueno, que era por lo que él rogaba, o fue algo muy malo, seguramente por culpa del moreno.

- Que problemático, ¿Cómo los aguantas, eh Sakura? – bostezo un castaño de coleta.

- Fácil Shikamaru, los ignoro para que se callen, y si no funciona le doy un ligero golpe a Naruto–dijo de lo más normal acomodándose los guantes la pelirrosa.

- ¿Ligero? –dijo irónico un pelinegro de tez blanca– Con tu fuerza monstruosa, nada es ligero.

- Tu quieres que te de uno verdad, Sai –volteo su mirada asesina al ANBU.

- No gracias, ya tuve más de uno de esos golpes asesinos y créeme, aún recuerdo el dolor del primero –el chico solo se sobo la mejilla al recordar el golpe.

Sakura se puso roja de vergüenza al recordar su actitud aquella ocasión.

- Frentona, te atreviste a tocar el hermoso rostro de mi novio –pregunto atónita la rubia.

- Si hermosa, y ni te imaginas él porque –dijo el ANBU para despertar la curiosidad de todos.

- SAI –grito enojada y con tono de reproche la pelirrosa– eso fue hace mucho, hay que dejarlo en el pasado –trato de hacer que olvidaran el tema.

- Ah no frentona, ahora nos cuentas ¿porque lo golpeaste? –exigió saber la ojiazul.

- Yo se los cuento, pero si Sakura-chan intenta matarme tú la detienes Ino.

- Claro Naruto, anda cuenta, cuenta –incitaba la rubia para que hablara.

Todos se pusieron atentos a lo que el rubio iba a contar– Fue cuando tuvimos nuestra primera misión junto con Yamato-taichou y por supuesto el recién integrado al equipo, Sai, ustedes recuerdan que al principio Sai-baka no era una persona con mucho tacto –miro a todos a su alrededor, los shinobis asintieron- Y pues abrió demás la boca, se le ocurrió hablar mal del teme… –Sasuke puso más atención al relato– cuando yo lo iba a golpear Sakura-chan me detuvo y le pidió disculpas por mi comportamiento y le dedico una sonrisa –todos miraron a la kunoichi, la cual acelero el paso dejando atrás a sus compañeros– Pero cuando menos se lo espero Sai, PUM, Sakura-chan le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando al suelo a unos metros lejos de donde estaba parado –Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada– Por Kami, hasta Yamato-taichou estaba sorprendido.

Todos miraron al frente, muy adelante, donde estaba la pelirrosa, que estaba más roja que la mismísima Hinata cuando Naruto quiso besarla enfrente de todos, pero nadie lo noto, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien la había alcanzado.

- Naruto me había dicho que eras un poco violenta –Sasuke mostro una sonrisa divertida– pero no imagine que fuera para tanto –vaya que el moreno se estaba divirtiendo.

- Eso fue hace mucho –volteo su rostro para que el no viera su sonrojo – aun era muy impulsiva y emocional.

- Hmp. Yo le hubiera tirado los dientes –Sakura lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada y luego le sonrió.

- Miren, ya llegamos –rompió el momento el Nara que se coloco al otro lado de la ojijade. Todos volvieron a su lugar en la formación, quedando Shikamaru y Sakura solos– ¿Ya no es el enemigo público número uno? –miro de reojo al Uchiha.

- No, ya no, hicimos las paces antes de iniciar la misión.

**FLASH BACK **

EN LAOFICINA DE LA HOKAGE, DOS DIAS ANTES

- Bien estando todos presentes, les indicare cual es su misión –anunció la Hokage recorriendo con la mirada la oficina que estaba llena con varios shinobis.

- Hai –respondieron al unísono.

- El señor feudal de la aldea del lago, nos ha pedido escoltar a su hija, que pronto se va a casar; y a su hijo que va a terminar unos acuerdos comerciales y políticos en la aldea del arroz.

- Ah no, no otra misión de guardaespaldas vieja, ¿no tienes otra? Una que tenga un poco más de acción, dattebayo –se quejaba un rubio hiperactivo.

- No le faltes el respeto a Tsunade-sama Naruto –una pelirrosa le dio un cocazo– y guarda silencio hasta que termine de hablar. El rubio se sobaba la zona afectada producto del golpe.

- Na-na-ru-to-kun –lo miraba preocupada una ojiperla– ¿estás bien?

- Si Hinata, gracias.

- ¿Puedo continuar? –pregunto la ojimiel con una vena saltándole en la sien, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia– Ustedes se encargaran de que ambos lleguen con bien a su destino, no creo que tengan muchos problemas, ya que ambas aldeas no tienen enemigos. Shikamaru, tú serás el comandante de la misión, darás las ordenes y decidirás como se repartirán los cargos ¿Entendido?

- Hai –volvieron a contestar todos juntos.

- Ahora váyanse, Shizune te entregara los detalles de la misión –le dijo al joven de coleta– Todos a descansar que salen mañana temprano –los shinobis abandonaron la oficina.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Sakura –oyó una voz inconfundible, la aludida, se detuvo.

- Chicos, nos vemos mañana al amanecer en la salida de la aldea –se despidió de los demás.

- ¿Estarás bien feita? –dudo en dejarla con el ex vengador.

- Si, Sai-baka, ellos tienen cosas que arreglar, ven vámonos –Naruto lo jalo para dejar a sus mejores amigos solos.

Sasuke le hizo una seña a la pelirrosa para que lo siguiera – Como vamos a trabajar juntos, hagamos una tregua… –le extendió una mano la cual la kunoichi estrecho.

- Tienes razón Uchiha, durante este tiempo dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y trabajemos en armonía – le respondió seria como si nada hubiera pasado días antes.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ALDEA

Se veía a un grupo de shinobis listos para salir a una misión.

- Ahora, estas serán las asignaciones –alzo la voz Shikamaru para captar la atención de los demás– Neji, tú serás el capitán del equipo principal de ataque, el cual estará formado por Sasuke, Naruto y Sai –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar– Sakura, tu equipo, que incluye a Ino, Hinata y Shino, se harán cargo de defender y cuidar a los hijos del feudal en caso de ataque. ¿Alguna duda? No verdad, entonces partamos –el escuadrón completo inició el viaje.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

En la entrada de la aldea ya los esperaba un representante del feudal, hizo una reverencia como bienvenida– Buenas noches, señores, señoritas, mi señor los espera para cenar. Acompáñenme por favor –los condujo a través de la pequeña aldea.

- Espero que sepas compórtate, dobe.

- ¿Qué insinúas, teme?

- Que esta gente es importante, debes guardar la compostura y no tratarlos como si fueran cualquier persona –afirmo la ojijade.

- Tu también Sakura-chan, ¿qué no crees que he madurado? –el rubio se sintió ofendido.

- Por supuesto que no creemos eso, usuratonkachi –sonrió burlón el moreno.

- Oigan, aceleren el paso si no quieren perderse –grito una voz femenina.

- Déjalos Ino, esos tres necesitan recuperar el tiempo perdido –Sai paso un brazo sobre el hombro de la rubia.

- Oye Sai, no te sientes excluido ¿verdad?

- No, yo sé, que entre ellos hay un lazo indestructible, y también se que el que comparten conmigo es diferente, pero no por eso menos importante.

- ¡¡¡Wuau!!! Amor, eso es tan poético –sus ojos azules se volvieron un par de corazoncitos.

- Gracias, lo leí en un libro –le sonrió a su novia, a la cual le salió una gotita en la sien.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Después de recorrer la mitad del pueblo llegaron a un hermoso palacio custodiado por soldados con armadura. Se adentraron y fueron llevados al comedor principal.

- Por favor esperen aquí, el señor feudal vendrá en un momento –el sirviente se retiro del lugar.

- Este lugar es hermoso –admiraba el cuarto la pelirrosa.

- Ni que lo digas frentona –la rubia se acerco a una hermosa pintura que colgaba de una pared.

- Me alegra que les guste señoritas –un hombre de mucha presencia entro seguido de lo que parecía una corte y unos cuantos guardias– Por favor tomen asiento –hizo un ademán para que los shinobis se sentaran alrededor de la mesa– Deben estar hambrientos, primero cenaremos y luego discutiremos los negocios ¿Les parece bien?

- Muchas gracias señor, nos sentimos halagados por su hospitalidad –contesto Shikamaru de una manera muy cortes.

El señor feudal tomo asiento a la cabecera de la mesa y a sus costados los 2 jóvenes que entraron al principio de la corte– Vaya por lo que puedo ver ustedes son muy jóvenes y también muy hermosas –brindo por las kunoichis quienes se sonrojaron y le agradecieron por el halago.

- Si señor, en efecto somos jóvenes, pero también fuertes y algunos de los mejores de nuestra generación –aclaro el de ojos perla.

En eso llegaron los sirvientes con la cena– Dejemos la conversación para después, ahora coman que el viaje fue largo y los quiero fuertes para mañana. Provecho –y con esto empezaron a comer en silencio.

Terminado el banquete que el señor feudal les ofreció, se retiraron a otro cuarto donde se sentaron en el suelo. Al frente Neji, Shikamaru y Sakura y atrás de ellos Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata y Shino, todos de cara al señor feudal.

- Ahora empecemos con las presentaciones formales, soy Shoki Goto y estos son mis hijos Fujita y Yumiko –ambos jóvenes hicieron una ligera reverencia– ellos son a quienes acompañaran hasta la aldea del arroz, donde mi hija será desposada por el hijo del feudal de esa aldea.

- Mucho gusto, señor Goto, si me permite haré las presentaciones de mi equipo –el señor feudal hizo un gesto de aprobación para que el de coleta continuara– Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru, yo seré el comandante de esta misión. El es Hyuga Neji, capitán del equipo de respuesta y ataque; y ella es Haruno Sakura, capitana del equipo médico y de defensa. Como vera, el equipo que envió Tsunade-sama, la Hokage, es de lo mejor, tenemos miembros de los clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi y de los ANBUS más fuertes de nuestra aldea, sin mencionar a la mismísima discípula de la Hokage.

- Mmm, estoy muy impresionado, Tsunade-sama, me dijo que enviaría a lo mejor que tenía, pero nunca menciono, ni me imagine que fueran tan jóvenes.

Los shinobis se sintieron incómodos, el hombre frente a ellos los consideraba menos por la escasa edad que aparentaban.

- Si me permite, mi señor –interrumpió una joven de cabellera morada, ojos rasgados azules– no creo que estos jóvenes, sean suficientes para asegurar el bienestar de sus hijos. Me atrevo a solicitarle, me permita unirme, junto con mi escuadrón, al cuerpo de seguridad que escoltara a los jóvenes hijos suyos –la chica se hinco frente a Shoki.

- Esta bien Natsue, creo que tomar precauciones no está por demás, si ha nuestros amigos les parece bien –sentencio el feudal– Oh, disculpen mi mala educación, ella es Natsue, capitana de guardias de mis hijos, es un excelente soldado, su familia nos ha servido por generaciones y confió mucho en ella.

Ahora sí, no se sentían solo menospreciados sino también que no eran lo suficientemente confiables.

- Apreciamos su oferta de ayuda, pero creo que nos está sobreestimando, señor –contesto la pelirrosan dirigiéndose al fedual– Nosotros somos muy capaces de realizar este trabajo sin mayor problema, a menos que… –hizo una pausa– haya algo que debamos saber y que ponga en riesgo nuestra misión –dijo inquisitiva la kunoichi. Casi todos sus compañeros, se sorprendieron, Sakura, no era una chica que se dirigiera así a la gente. Shikamaru, Neji y Shino, fueron los únicos que sabían que ella actuaría de esa forma.

- Este no es un trabajo cualquiera, se trata de proteger a los hijos de mi señor y ellos no son como cualquier persona que hayan escoltado antes –los shinobis se molestaron más ante el comentario de la capitana– Además por sus pintas –dijo barriendo de pies a cabeza a la kunoichi de cabellos rosas – no creo que sepan tratar a gente de alto nivel –esto enfureció a Sakura, esto era la guerra, pero contuvo su comportamiento con maestría.

Naruto y Sai, solo esperaban el momento para detener el ataque de la kunoichi, pero nunca llego, esto los extraño, ellos conocían el humor explosivo de su compañera y no se dejaría insultar por nadie. Pero eso era antes, ahora confirmaban lo mucho que Sakura había cambiado.

- Disculpe pero no es la primera vez que hacemos un trabajo como este, le aseguro que todo saldrá bien y será un placer unir esfuerzos con su escuadrón, capitana Natsue –Shikamaru termino la discusión que empezaba, antes de que Sakura no pudiera contener su temperamento y destrozara el lugar.

- Habiendo aclarado todo, los invito a descansar amigos, Yashiko los llevara a sus habitaciones y si me disculpan, que tengan buena noche –y dicho esto, el feudal se retiro a su habitación, seguido de sus hijos y los guardias.

Los shinobis fueron conducidos, por el mismo sirviente que los llevo hasta el palacio, un piso arriba de donde estaban– Espero que las habitaciones sean de su agrado, aunque lamento decir que solo tenemos 4 cuartos disponibles para los huéspedes, me temo que tendrán que compartirlos, son ustedes libres de acomodarse –se retiro con una reverencia.

- Son hermosas –expreso Hinata abriendo una de las puertas.

- Esto es mil veces mejor que quedarnos en un hotel, dattebayo –Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver la habitación que abrió la ojiperla.

- Debemos decidir cómo vamos a dormir –declaro Neji deteniendo al rubio que pretendía entrar a la misma habitación que su prima.

- Oh vamos Neji, no va a pasar nada –se quejaba nerviosamente el rubio. El Hyuga solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Que problemático –se tiraba en un sillón que estaba a las puertas de los cuartos con los brazos tras su cabeza– Sakura, encárgate tu por favor, yo estoy muy cansado para discutir –la chica asintió.

- Uchiha, te harás cargo de vigilar a Naruto; Shino confió plenamente en ti, por eso, vigilaras a Sai; Ino y Hinata dormirán en la misma habitación –decía la pelirrosa mientras señalaba a sus compañeros conforme los asignaba a un cuarto– Neji, Shikamaru vámonos –ordeno a los sobrantes – Buenas noches a todos, no quiero escándalos, descansen, mañana será un día muy duro –dicho esto se adentro a un cuarto seguida de los últimos nombrados.

- Espera frentona –la rubia la tomo por el brazo para detenerla– Ustedes tres… ¡¿dormirán juntos?! –preguntaba incrédula.

- Si, cerda ¿qué problema hay? No será la primera vez que lo hacemos –pronuncio sin ninguna preocupación ni alarma en su voz– Además tenemos cosas que discutir –cuando los chicos cruzaron la puerta del cuarto, la pelirrosa la cerró en la cara de la rubia.

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron en estado de shock y uno en especial, muy pero muy enojado. Cada pareja asignada se fue a su habitación para descansar.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS CAPITANES

- ¿Qué piensas Sakura? –cuestiono Neji.

- Pues no sé, aun no estoy muy segura, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto y no me gusta.

- Tienes razón, va a ser problemático este viaje.

Los tres comenzaron a cambiarse de ropa sin pena alguna, al parecer estaban muy acostumbrados a verse con escasa ropa. Se pusieron algo más cómodo y se sentaron de frente en las dos camas que había en la habitación.

- A mi me parece muy sospechoso que nos acompañe la capitana – miro a sus amigos con una ceja levantada porque rieron ante su comentario.

- Vamos Sakura, el que te haya retado no quiere decir que sea la mala –la contradijo el ojiperla.

- Neji tiene razón, no dejes que su rivalidad nuble tu juicio, además, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, ya podrás demostrar lo buena que eres.

- Si pero a la primera muestra de traición la mato, entendido –Sakura saco un kunai y empezó a jugar con él.

- Tranquila, estamos aquí para proteger no para matar, no esta vez mi hermosa flor carnívora –Neji se levanto y la tomo por la muñeca deteniendo su juego con el arma.

- Esta bien, me contendré lo mas que pueda, pero no pidan mucho –miro directo a los ojos de Neji y luego a los de Shikamaru, ellos sabían perfectamente de lo que era capaz– Hoy dormiré contigo, porque no creo que sea muy propio dormir con el novio de Tenten.

- ¿Y qué, Temari no cuenta? –sonrió el de coleta con una ceja levantada.

- Si, pero mi querida hermana no me haría tanto daño como el que temo sufrir a manos de Tenten –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Querida hermana? –pregunto Neji sentándose nuevamente.

- Si, durante su estancia en Suna, Temari le tomo mucho cariño; y como siempre quiso una hermana, pues adopto a nuestra flor de cerezo –Shikamaru le revolvió la cabellera rosada– Bueno, ya a dormir que tengo mucho sueño.

- Tu cuando no –pregunto burlona Sakura ya recostada del lado del pasillo formado por las dos camas.

- Buenas noches –no le siguió el juego y se acostó del otro lado.

- Hmp, Buenas noches.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO Y SASUKE

Los amigos ya se habían puesto su ropa para dormir, el moreno se había recostado esperando que Naruto saliera del baño para hacerle algunas preguntas relacionadas con lo ocurrido en el pasillo.

- Mou, yo quería pasar más tiempo con Hinata, porque Neji tenía que meter su cucharota –se quejaba el rubio cuando salía del baño.

- Sera porque está cuidando a su prima de que meta la pata y se involucre con un dobe, dobe.

Miro de reojo al moreno con odio, pero paso de largo su comentario y cambio de tema antes de iniciar una pelea y obvio para picar un poco a su compañero que notaba molesto– No entiendo porque la vieja lo tenía que mandar también, el equipo Kakashi era más que suficiente –el rubio se tendió en la cama boca abajo– Además, odio cuando esos dos están con Sakura-chan, parece como si les perteneciera.

- Hmp –el pelinegro se sentó en su cama y Naruto lo imito sentándose con las piernas cruzadas (N/A: de chinito como solemos decir en México)– ¿A que te refieres? –el tema salió a flote y sin que el hiciera esfuerzo alguno, lo que no sabía es que era una trampa del rubio.

- Que siempre se roban la atención de Sakura-chan y siento como si ya no fuéramos amigos –dijo serio y triste el ojiazul– creo que ya no me quiere como antes–empezó a llorar, T-T, agarro a Sasuke y lo zarandeo– ahora los quiere más a ellos que a nosotros, teme hay que recuperar a la antigua Sakura-chan.

El moreno se lo quito de encima fastidiado porque el comentario no le había caído en gracia– _como que quiere más a Neji y a Shikamaru, si solo son un cubo de hielo _–una gotita cayo detrás de su cabeza ante su pensamiento, era igual que el– _y un flojo cobarde_ – Como va a querer más ese par si contigo ha estado mucho tiempo, se conocen desde la academia.

- Si pero Sakura-chan y yo hace mucho que no trabajamos juntos, y casi todo ese tiempo ha hecho misiones con esos dos y antes con Kakashi-sensei –Naruto se levanto y comenzó a caminar enfrente de las camas.

- ¿Y eso porque? –Sasuke seguía al rubio con la mirada, había caído redondito en la trampa.

- Porque ella se volvió ANBU antes de cumplir los 17 años, y un tiempo primero estuvo bajo el mando de Kakashi-sensei, luego paso a formar parte de un equipo especial bajo el mando exclusivo de la vieja –hizo una pausa para que su amigo captara bien su relato.

- Y ese equipo son… ¿ellos tres? –pregunto asombrado el moreno.

- Si, el equipo son Neji, Shikamaru y Sakura-chan, y aunque solo tengan poco tiempo jutnos, se han hecho muy unidos, tanto que hasta creo que Neji te reemplazo en el corazón de Sakura-chan, teme –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombre al moreno en señal de consuelo; el rubio apago la luz y se acostó para caer inmediatamente dormido.

Sasuke quedo en shock, no se había ido tanto tiempo como para que Sakura olvidara el amor que tanto le profesaba, bueno la noche de su cumpleaños se lo dijo; pero él creía que solo era por enojo y despecho. Ah no, ella no podía querer a nadie más, ella le pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke, no sería de nadie más; y el averiguaría si lo dicho por el rubio era cierto y si así era se encargaría de que la pelirrosa lo olvidara.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN EL CUARTO DE LAS KUNOICHIS

- Maldita frentona, que ella no tenga novio no quiere decir que nos deba arruinar la vida a los demás –maldecía la rubia con furia cepillándose su larga cabellera ya estando en pijama.

- Calma Ino, no deberías hablar así de Sakura –trato de calmarla la ojiperla– ella está pensando en la misión y debemos cumplir sus órdenes –destendió la cama y se acomodo para dormir.

La rubia hizo lo mismo y se metió entre las cobijas. Hinata apagó las luces y ambas se durmieron, un poco molestas, ya que aunque la pelinegra lo disimulaba muy bien, a ella también le hubiera gustado pasar la noche platicando con su rubio novio.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

CON SAI Y SHINO

- Shino, tú y Sakura, se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?

- Si, ella ha trabajado con mi clan para mejorar la resistencia de nuestros insectos a los venenos.

- Entiendo, es buena en eso por sus conocimientos médicos –halagaba a la pelirrosa.

- Sakura no es solo buena con jutsus médicos, ella es una kunoichi muy completa, nunca deja de sorprenderme.

La charla termino y se fueron a dormir, aunque a Sai le sorprendió que Shino hablara así de su amiga.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

AL AMANECER

Se veía a una pelirrosa saliendo del baño con el pelo un poco mojado, pero ya vestida con una sudadera (N/A: creo que en Sudamérica le dicen musculosa) roja con gorra y el símbolo Haruno a la espalda, traía un pantalón tipo cargo color caqui. (N/A: es a la única que le cambie el look y la vestimenta) Neji se levanto y tomo su ropa para entrar al baño y despertarse con una rica ducha. Sakura termino de peinar su cabello, que ya le llegaba a la altura de los codos, en una media cola dejando dos mechones sueltos al frente. El ojiperla no tardo mucho en salir ya listo para empezar el día– Tú o yo –pregunto colocándose a un lado de la cama donde aun dormía el Nara.

- Por favor, permítame los honores Hyuga-san –la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia mientras su amigo le contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura tomo las cobijas con ambas manos y jalo con toda su fuerza tumbando a Shikamaru de la cama muy conmocionado por lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba alarmado hasta que se dio cuenta de la broma que le jugaron sus "amigos" que estaban muertos de la risa por la cara de espantado que tenía el de coleta.

- Vamos Shika-kun, ya levántate que no falta mucho para la hora de salir –trataba de contener la risa la pelirrosa.

- Sí, sí, claro, pero no era para que despertaran de ese modo –se fue a bañar mientras gruñía molesto contra sus compañeros.

- Creo que se enojo –decía Neji y se volvieron a oír sus carcajadas.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Ya levántate usuratonkachi –le quito las sabanas de encima.

- Hinata, otro besito, ándale dame otro besito –decía el rubio abrazando una almohada tratando de darle un beso.

- Tsk, NARUTO SE NOS VA A HACER TARDE –grito a todo pulmón el moreno.

El rubio callo de la cama asustado– Oye teme, ¿qué te pasa?, estaba soñando con mi querida Hinata y me interrumpiste en la mejor parte –se quejaba porque lo despertaron.

- Si bueno, si quieres sufrir la furia de Sakura, allá tú, además vinieron a decirnos que bajemos a desayunar antes de partir.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Con los demás no hubo problema, así que todos bajaron a desayunar juntos, disfrutando de una ligera y deliciosa comida. Al terminar salieron a la entrada principal donde los esperaban dos carruajes, uno se veía que contenía la dote de la novia y el otro era para los hijos del feudal. También vieron un pelotón a caballo con alrededor de 30 soldados, encabezados por la capitana Natsue. La familia se despidió amorosamente y se subieron al carruaje para partir.

Shikamaru ordeno la formación de los shinobis; adelante iría Sasuke, con su Sharingan podría divisar cualquier ataque junto con Shino, quien haría una exploración con sus insectos, luego estarían Naruto y Sai, quienes son rápidos para contrarrestar ataques sorpresa, luego estaría él, así le daría tiempo para pensar en una ofensiva. Custodiando el carruaje de los "señoritos" estarían Sakura e Ino, y Hinata y Neji cerraría la formación para vigilar la retaguardia con su Byakugan.

Después de recibir sus órdenes la caravana partió rumbo a la aldea del arroz, al frente iba la capitana con 5 soldados y al final otros 10, los demás se repartieron a lo largo de los dos carruajes. Los shinobis tomaron sus posiciones alrededor de los soldados.

El camino transcurrió tranquilo y sin ningún imprevisto, pero no significaba que los shinobis no estuvieran atentos a lo que sucedía en el bosque por el que andaban.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –la capitana se dirigió al ex vengador.

- Hmp

- Oh vamos solo quiero platicar.

El Uchiha selo pensó, esto le ayudaría a comprobar si la pelirrosa ya no sentía nada por el – Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha –volteo a donde Sakura, pero ella parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba pensando.

- No puedo creerlo, eres toda una leyenda incluso fuera del círculo de los shinobis. Jamás creí poder conocer a un Uchiha –decía emocionada.

Sasuke rio con superioridad, su fama era grande, pero no sabía qué tanto, así que aprovecharía la oportunidad que le era entregada en bandeja de plata. Bueno, el siempre ha tenido suerte con las mujeres aunque a veces resultara bastante insoportable.

- Y dime hay alguien esperando a tu regreso en tu villa –trato de sonar sensual.

- No toda mi familia está muerta –quería sonar de cualquier modo menos molesto, genial había metido la pata, ahora la chica se intimidaría.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, sabes yo también perdí a mi familia, pero ahora ellos son mi familia –dijo recorriendo a su escuadrón con la mirada.

- Hmp.

- Y no hay alguien especial, digo una chica.

- ¿Eso es relevante? –no sabía si contestar con la verdad.

- Eso lo tomare como un no, ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor? –bajo del caballo y comenzó a caminar junto al moreno.

- Hmp – _ahora si metí la pata, no me la voy a poder quitar de encima_.

- Bueno pues fui hija única, mi padre fue capitán de guardias del feudal… –y así la capitana empezó a platicar su historia al moreno, a quien le importaba un cacahuate lo que hubiera sido de su vida, él lo único que quería hacer era poner celosa a la pelirrosa. Sasuke volteaba de cuando en cuando para ver si Sakura se había dado cuenta que estaba platicando con la capitana, pero ella aún seguía metida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras transcurrió el primer día de viaje, ya comenzaba a atardecer.

- Ya lo tienes Sakura –pregunto Shikamaru sin voltear a verla.

- Si ya casi, pero no te preocupes –decía la kunoichi que parecía estar pensando– Espera, creo que ya no hay tiempo.

- Tienes razón. Alto detengan la marcha –los soldados lo voltearon a ver.

La capitana que seguía platicando con Sasuke lo miro extrañada– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué das la orden de detenernos si todavía falta mucho para buscar un lugar donde acampar?

- Por esto –y dicho lo ultimo comienza una ataque de cientos de armas shinobi.

Una emboscada se preparo en el camino y al parecer los únicos que se habían dado cuenta fueron los chicos de Konoha. Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa y esperaron a que los atacantes dieran la cara, y tal y como lo predijeron salieron decenas de shinobis con bandas que no conocían y así comenzó la batalla para defender a los hijos del feudal.

- Te tengo –murmuro la pelirrosa en medio de la batalla, dejo a varios enemigos muertos. Formo unos sellos – Barrera de las seis paredes –una luz salió de su mano y se formo una barrera de chakra alrededor de los carruajes en forma de cubo, quedando protegidos de cualquier ataque; terminada la labor de quitarse otros shinobis de encima, se retiro del lugar.

- Sakura –grito el poseedor del Sharingan– ¿A dónde demonios vas? –iba a alcanzarla pero Shino lo detuvo.

- Ella tiene otra tarea que hacer, déjala ir, estará bien –aseguro el shinobi.

- Hmp –siguió peleando en el lugar.

La batalla se notaba difícil, por más que peleaban salían más y más enemigos del bosque. Los soldados no daban mucha batalla a excepción de la capitana, quien se podía ver muy bien entrenada en el arte de la guerra.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Hola, he dejado el fic hasta aquí porque ya excedía las 12 páginas y se me hizo muy largo, por eso voy a partir en dos capítulos la misión.

Los personajes del feudo como el señor y los hijos son nombres que tome de mis ex maestros de japonés, jajaja, los quiero mucho en especial a Goto-sensei, que aún sigo viéndolo aunque ya no estudie.

Espero que les haya gustado la actitud de Sakura, ella ya no es la niña sumisa y calladita que se dejaba por todos, además poco a poco va saliendo su verdadero yo. Un poco violenta y medio bipolar, creo que se parece a mí. Muajaja.

Gracias a sus RR:

**Akane Kido**

**XKotoneX**

**Setsuna17**

(no habían pasado ni 20 minutos de subirlo y ya tenía RR de ells, ^^, gracias mil gracias, eso quiere decir, que también son unas adictas a internet como yo?)

-ZURI-CULLEN-XD

Nini Cullen Uchiha

Fayuka-chan

Karina Natsumi

SaMa Uchiha

Dulce-chan

Y a los que la agregaron como Favorite Story

Hana Cullen Fowl

FMA64

Aiko-nat

Minerva85

Tavata (te tardaste mucho ¬¬)

..::: Saluditos :::..


	5. De misión todos juntos Parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**99 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

**1 POR CIENTO NARUHINA (^o^)**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**POR FIN POR FIN DESPUES DE 4 DIAS DE ESTAR PELEANDO CON LA PAGINA Y DE INTENTAR SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, ****POR FIN PUDE, ALELUYA, YA ME HABIA DESESPERADO, LE CAMBIE EL FORMATO A TODOS LOS QUE ACEPTA FF, PERO NADA ME SALIA Y ME SALIA UN ERROR, HASTA PENSE QUE ERA MI LAP, LO INTENTE EN LA DE ESCRITORIO Y NADA. BUENO DESPUES DE BATALLAR TANTO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO HICE AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 5. "DE MISION TODOS JUNTOS. PARTE II"

Una emboscada se preparo en el camino y al parecer los únicos que se habían dado cuenta fueron los chicos de Konoha. Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa y esperaron a que los atacantes dieran la cara, y tal y como lo predijeron salieron decenas de shinobis con bandas que no conocían y así comenzó la batalla para defender a los hijos del feudal.

- Ya te encontré –murmuro la pelirrosa en medio de la batalla, dejo a varios enemigos muertos. Y llamo a su amiga– Ino, ven aquí, colócate pegada al carruaje, te necesito ilesa y con suficiente chakra –la rubia asintió y vio como la ojijade formo unos sellos– Barrera de los cinco puntos –una luz salió de su mano y se formo una barrera de chakra alrededor de los carruajes, quedando protegidos de cualquier ataque; terminada la labor de quitarse otros shinobis de encima, se retiro del lugar.

- Sakura –grito el poseedor del Sharingan – ¿A dónde demonios vas? –iba a alcanzarla pero Shino lo detuvo.

- Ella tiene otra tarea que hacer, déjala ir, estará bien –aseguro el shinobi.

- Hmp –siguió peleando en el lugar.

La batalla se notaba difícil, pero por más que peleaban salían más y más enemigos del bosque. Los soldados no daban mucha batalla a excepción de la capitana, quien se podía ver muy bien entrenada en el arte de la guerra.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

DENTRO DEL BOSQUE

Se veía a una pelirrosa saltando entre los árboles, parecía estar buscando algo, cuando paró en seco, al frente logro divisar a su objetivo.

- Pensé que yo sería la que tendría que buscarlos –cerró su puño con fuerza haciendo crujir los huesos.

- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí –era un tipo gordo y chaparro con aspecto repugnante– nada más y nada menos que a la hija prodiga de la aldea de la estrella.

- Maldito… –la pelirrosa contuvo su ira.

- Veo que has cambiado, ya no eres tan impulsiva como antes, ahora hasta sabes controlar tu poder –se burlaba de la kunoichi.

- Cállate y dime ¿qué buscan? –su paciencia estaba llegando a los limites.

- Para que quieres saberlo, de todos modos no creo que tú y tus amigos sean capaces de detener los planes de mi señor –dijo de lo más confiado.

- Entonces el está aquí, dime ¿dónde está?, que dé la cara el maldito cobarde –la ira de la chica fue incontenible y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al ataque con chakra rodeando su mano. Pero otro shinobi salió de la nada y detuvo a la kunoichi– Mmm, claro debí saberlo, tu técnica ilusoria requiere concentración y mucho chakra así que te enviaron con guardaespaldas.

- Mi trabajo es acabar con los estorbos, ahora menos charla y más acción niña ¿o es qué acaso solo eres una brabucona? –el shinobi saco un arma muy bien conocida por la pelirrosa y se lanzo contra ella, era la espada que perteneció a Zabuza y ahora portaba su albino amigo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa espada? –pregunto deteniendo el ataque con un kunai, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

- Hace unos días se la quite a un tipo de dientes afilados, sabes lo deje medio muerto, pero tú no tendrás esa misma suerte –dieron un salto atrás cada uno.

- Suigetsu –murmuro el nombre de su amigo, recordando que el salió de misión unos días antes que ella, luego mostro una sonrisa diabólica– No creo que mi amigo este muerto, es un hueso difícil de roer; sabes, no eres el único con una espada.

- Ten cuidado Koji –grito el especialista en genjutsu –ella es la portadora de la… –fue interrumpido por una explosión de chakra negro que desprendía la kunoichi de Konoha.

La ira de la ojijade estaba fuera de control, un enorme poder trataba de salir de su prisión.

Sakura se quito el guante izquierdo, formo unos sellos y luego corto su muñeca dejando correr la sangre; un sello de color rojo brillante apareció en la palma de su mano desnuda, la herida se cerró inmediatamente. La kunoichi puso su palma en el suelo y el mismo sello se formo en la tierra pero mucho más grande– Kuchiyose no jutsu –y de repente algo salió del suelo, era el mango de una espada que tomo Sakura y en el acto su cabello cambio a negro y sus ojos ahora eran morados. Saco el resto de la espada del suelo al mismo tiempo que decía– Ahora si estamos listas para pelear –su voz cambio de su típico tono dulce a uno frío y tétrico, que en verdad daba miedo.

- Esa es la princesa del infierno –decía atónito Koji, el shinobi de la espada.

- Demonios, debí evitar que la invocara –se reprochaba el ilusionista.

- ¿Qué, ahora si tienen miedo? –Sakura portaba la enorme espada con maestría (N/A: XD, la espada es la que tiene Asuna, en el manga de Mahou Sensei Negima, es que esa espada me encanta ^o^)– Primero recuperare la espada de mi amigo y luego me hare cargo de ti Akumo –señalo al final al ilusionista.

- En serio crees poder derrotarme niña, no importa que tengas esa espada tan poderosa, si no sabes usarla no sirve de nada.

- ¿Crees que si no tuviera completo dominio de ella, podría invocarla? –la sonrisa de la kunoichi se amplió más– ¿por qué no lo compruebas? –se lanzo al ataque y comenzó un duelo a muerte.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

DE REGRESO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA PRINCIPAL

La mayoría de los soldados estaba en el suelo malheridos, los shinobis apenas mostraban una que otra herida, pero nada grave. Los enemigos no dejaban de salir, pero los chicos de Konoha sabían que la mayoría de los atacantes eran meros clones, así que se cuidaban de los verdaderos, su esperanza era que la pelirrosa fuera capaz de encontrar al que estaba haciendo la ilusión.

- _Sakura, apresúrate, sino vamos a perder a todos los soldados_ –pensaba el Nara.

Los shinobis mostraban su alto nivel de pelea, en verdad era una excelente batalla, cada uno hacía gala de su estilo de pelea, el cual dejaba atónitos a los soldados que a duras penas podían contener a los enemigos. La capitana veía a sus hombres caer heridos, otros casi muertos.

De repente un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas, lograron sentir un enorme poder devorar el bosque, no se escuchaba ningún sonido a excepción de los sonidos de las armas en el campo de batalla. Neji y Shikamaru sabían de quien se trataba, el aire se encontraba impregnado de su sed de venganza, no había duda, Sakura estaba peleando en serio con alguien.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

CON SAKURA

- Creí que me ibas a durar más, pero por lo que veo solo eres un principiante –estaba decepcionada, pensaba que el que había vencido a Suigetsu le duraría más, pero no fue así– No puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Suigetsu, solo eres una basura –coloco su pie en el estomago del derrotado shinobi– ahora di adiós a tu asquerosa vida –el tipo la mira con terror en los ojos, esa chica que se veía tan dulce ahora parecía un demonio sediento de sangre. Ella ni se inmuto solo dio una estocada en el centro del pecho atravesándolo por completo, la sangre formo un charco alrededor del cuerpo inerte de su enemigo.

- Maldito mocoso –el ilusionista rompió su genjutsu y trato de huir, pero un enorme animal se interpuso en su carrera tirándolo al suelo y sujetándolo por la garganta con una mordida.

- ¿Pensabas que podrías escapar de mi? –Sakura acariciaba la cabeza de su lobo que ahora mostraba una forma temible, era más grande que la kunoichi y su mirada tierna era remplazada por una de furia.

- ¿Qué monstruo es este? –pero no pudo seguir quejándose por que el animal apretó más el agarre.

- No es ningún monstruo, es un lobo dorado y es mi amigo y compañero, así que si aprecias tu vida no le faltes al respeto.

- No puede ser, esos animales ya no existen, ¿Cómo es posible?

- Bueno creo que nuestro encuentro fue gracias a ustedes; pero no es momento de hablar de mi vida. Dime donde esta Kido y tal vez piense en perdonarte la vida –decía Sakura tranquilamente sentada en el tronco de un árbol cortado por consecuencia de su pelea anterior.

- Dile que me suelte y hablare –la kunoichi se lo pensó y le dio a su lobo la orden de retroceder, el majestuoso animal se coloco a la espalda de su ama.

- Habla y no quieras verme la cara porque te mato.

El tipo no tomo en cuenta la amenaza de la chica, se levanto y escupió algo que inmediatamente se convirtió en un cuervo que alzo el vuelo huyendo del lugar.

- Demonios, te lo advertí –y antes de terminar la frase el hombre cayó muerto sin cabeza, rápidamente la chica se mordió el dedo, alzo la manga izquierda de su sudadera y dibujo una línea sobre un tatuaje mientras corría entre los arboles tratando de alcanzar al ave, luego golpeo el tronco de un árbol – Kuchiyose no Jutsu –invoco esta vez a un águila– Yuu, sigue a ese cuervo y dime con quién se encontró, ve –ordeno al águila parada en su brazo– No debí confiar en él –bajo del árbol y se tomo su costado derecho al parecer el espadachín había podido herirla, pero la cortada no era muy profunda– _Debo regresar con la caravana, deben estar heridos y necesitaran ayuda médica_ –soltó su enorme espada y volvió a sellarla. Con lo que paso no debía preocuparse por pagar su cuota, le había permitido beber toda la sangre y el chakra de sus enemigos.

Ahora tendría que encargarse de la espada de su amigo, y para no cargarla decidió sellarla en un pergamino como le había enseñado Tenten.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

Se veían muchos heridos en el suelo pero no eran ni la decima parte de los que los habían atacado, la ilusión se deshizo en cuanto Sakura derroto al encargado del genjutsu.

Entre todos se estaban ayudando, al parecer los menos heridos eran los shinobis. En ese momento llego la pelirrosa y observo los daños, fue a ver a Ino para deshacer la barrera que la protegía junto con el carruaje de los hijos feudales.

- Sakura, estas bien, me tenías preocupada –la rubia se abalanzó para darle un abrazo.

- Si Ino, pero suéltame que me vas a matar.

- Sabía que lo lograrías –Shikamaru le dio una palmada en la espalda, la kunoichi le respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde están Neji y Hinata? –pregunto preocupada ya que no veía a los primos Hyuga.

Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a rodearla, para oír su informe.

- Sakura –oyó la voz de la ojiperla a sus espaldas.

- Aquí estamos ¿Y dónde está el culpable? –pregunto Neji.

- Dirás los culpables –se tomo la herida que aun sangraba –eran dos, un tipo llamado Akumo, que era el encargado del genjutsu y un tal Koji, que era su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? –le cuestiono el Nara.

- Pues tu qué crees –le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero conseguiste información ¿no?

- No, nada, pero ya se para quien trabajaban, es un mercenario llamado Kido –se acerco a Naruto para checar sus heridas y comenzar a curarlo.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntaba incrédulo el Uchiha.

- Si ya tuve el disgusto de tratar con él –decía con el ceño fruncido la pelirrosa, ahora curaba las pocas heridas que tenían el resto de sus amigos.

- Hasta que apareces, que oportuna no, ya que termino la batalla –le echaba bronca a Sakura la capitana.

- Basta Natsue no sabes de lo que hablas –intentaba callarla Neji.

- No alguien debe decirle sus verdades a la niña bonita –lo decía con veneno la capitana– Eres una maldita cobarde, nos dejaste a mitad de la lucha y ni siquiera te dignas a ayudar a mis hombres heridos, tú no sabes lo que es el trabajo en equipo; se nota que jamás has estado en una guerra –la señalaba con el dedo acusándola.

Sakura no aguanto más y antes que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a la soldado contra un árbol tomada por el cuello, a punto de asfixiarla– Mira soldadito de pacotilla –la mirada de la kunoichi comenzaba a oscurecerse– a mi no me vengas con estupideces, yo no hui, fui a detener al que nos tenía atrapados en la ilusión –saco un kunai de su bolso y lo puso en el cuello de Natsue– No me cuentes de guerras, las dos aldeas en las que he vivido se vieron envueltas en las peores batallas que jamás vivirás. He visto correr más sangre de la que tu vayas a ver en toda tu mediocre existencia, y sabes una cosa, me encantaría ver correr la tuya –hundió el kunai y dejo salir un poco de sangre, se relamió los labios como saboreándose el rojo líquido.

- Sakura –esa maldita voz, autoritaria y con un tono frío, inconfundible, el ojinegro dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero el lobo salió de la nada impidiéndole que se acercara más a la pelirrosa.

Sus compañeros estaban impresionados por la actitud de la pelirrosa, pero ahora también sentían miedo al ver al enorme animal mostrando los colmillos y gruñendo.

La kunoichi la dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a alejarse, pero Natsue no iba a dejar las cosas así como así, desenvaino su espada y trato de atacar a Sakura por la espalda, pero está fue mucho más rápida y tumbo a la capitana colocando el cuchillo de nuevo en su garganta dispuesta a matarla.

- Basta Sakura, ya suéltala, ella no es el enemigo –ordeno Shikamaru, se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos la delataban, brillaban por la sed de sangre que todavía mostraban a pesar de haber matado a dos shinobis.

- Espero que la próxima vez que levantes tu espada contra mí estés dispuesta a morir –le advirtió Sakura entre dientes. Se levanto y junto con su lobo, desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo.

Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos, Sakura era una chica amable, últimamente seria y un poco distante, pero jamás había tratado a nadie de esa manera. Naruto no cabía en su asombro, se sentía triste ya no reconocía a la que antes llamaba hermana, porque esa no era la dulce y sonriente Sakura del equipo 7. Sasuke sintió impotencia al oír lo dicho por su amiga, él deseaba que ella no hubiera sufrido, porque su voz no solo mostraba ira sino también una enorme tristeza. Sai, ya no sabía donde quedo la chica de sonrisas amables que fue a la primera que considero como una verdadera amiga, uno de sus primeros lazos importantes. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta que la flor se había marchitado y ellos no habían querido verlo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Ino se alejo para buscar a su amiga, logro encontrar un rastro de sangre y decidió seguirlo. Después de caminar unos minutos la logro ver, estaba ahí sentada en una rama, acariciaba lo que parecía un cachorro de lobo en las piernas y un águila parada en su brazo derecho. Al sentir que la rubia estaba tan cerca el águila desapareció en un PUFF.

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –se recargo en el tronco debajo de la ojijade.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mal?

- Pues que casi matas a un soldado y que tienes una herida que no has curado.

- Eso no es cosa del otro mundo Ino –salto para colocarse al lado de la rubia y dejando en el suelo a su peludito amigo.

- Aunque tú lo digas a mi no se me hace normal que actúes tan agresivamente, tú no eres así amiga –acarició el cabello rosa con cariño.

- ¿Tú crees Ino? –cuestionaba a su amiga mientras caminaba junto a Akira dejando atrás a una ojiazul sorprendida por la pregunta– Ven, tenemos muchos soldados heridos que necesitan atención médica.

- Si y tu también –le pico con un dedo el costado aun sangrante.

- Auch, Ino, eso puede esperar –y las amigas se dirigieron al campamento

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CAMPAMENTO TEMPORAL

Entre los que se podían mover ayudaban a acomodar a los heridos para darles atención médica, pero los únicos sin heridas eran los shinobis, que fueron atendidos por Sakura antes de iniciar la pelea con la capitana.

- Son demasiados heridos –se quejaba Sasuke.

- Tienes razón pero no podemos dejarlos aquí a morir, teme.

- Eso lo sabemos, dobe, pero no estaríamos en esta situación si Natsue no se hubiera ofrecido a venir y luego agrediera a Sakura –decía molesto el moreno.

- Menos platica y más acción, par de flojos, traigan a esos soldados para acá –ordenaba Sakura como si nada hubiera pasado– ¿o acaso ustedes van a curarlos?

- Sakura-chan –el rubio volvió a su cara sonriente de siempre.

- Hmp.

- Kagebunshin no jutsu –y aparecieron muchas pelirrosas en una nube de humo rosa– acompaña a Ino y repártanse el trabajo con los heridos menos graves –le dijo al clon a su lado derecho, este parecía ligeramente diferente a los demás– yo me hare cargo de los que necesiten atención urgente.

- ¡¡¡Shannaro!!! Déjamelo a mí, yo me hare cargo de organizar todo.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? Estas gastando mucho chakra –pregunto Shikamaru.

- Sip, no te preocupes, además sino me ocupo en algo te juro que soy capaz de matar a la Natsue esa –el de coleta rio por el comentario.

- Esta bien, pero cálmate porque tus ojos te delatan, tú encárgate de los heridos y yo me encargo del campamento –la ojijade asintió avergonzada, sabía que durante su pelea con la pelimorada sus ojos habían cambiado de color a uno más oscuro, pero esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Neji, Hinata –hablo para llamar la atención de los primos– quiero que revisen el perímetro para asegurarnos que ya no hay nadie.

- Si Shikamaru, ven Hinata-sama, acompáñame.

- Hai, Neji-niisama –la ojiperla siguió a su primo.

- Shino, Sai, establezcan un perímetro para evitar infiltraciones –el de los insectos los dejo salir y el ANBU saco su pergamino y dibujo decenas de ratones y serpientes para resguardar la zona.

- Naruto, Sasuke levante un campamento para que los hijos del feudal puedan descansar.

- Sakura, ¿podrías hacer una barrera alrededor del campamento para que no puedan vernos?

- Claro Shika-kun –y en menos de un segundo ya había levantado una barrera parecida a la primera pero en un radio más grande.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- ¿Tú crees que vamos a estar bien, onii-sama? –pregunto Yumiko a su hermano mayor.

- Pues por lo que pude ver yo creo que sí, esos shinobis son más eficientes que nuestro cuerpo de guardias –escupió de forma mordaz.

- No digas eso, Natsue-chan y los demás soldados siempre nos han cuidado bien.

- Si pero cuando se presentaron los verdaderos problemas mira como terminaron.

- No fue una lucha cualquiera, también para nosotros fue difícil, dattebayo –intervino el rubio.

- Pues yo no vi que estuvieras tirado retorciéndote de dolor.

- Hmp –tomo un bulto grande y lo comenzó a acomodar en el piso.

- Tienes razón pero nosotros estamos entrenados para esto –ayudaba a Sasuke a levantar lo que parecía una tienda.

- Puedo ayudarlos –pregunto Yumiko.

- Si cualquier ayuda es bien recibida, podrías pasarme ese tubo, por favor –le dedico una sonrisa zorruna.

- Claro –cargo un tubo largo que Naruto acomodo en el centro para levantar la parte más alta de la tienda.

Sasuke noto que la chica se acercaba mucho al rubio "intentando ayudarlo", el reconocía perfectamente esa actitud, se hacían las inocentes y serviciales para intentar seducirte– Esto será divertido.

- Dijiste algo teme.

- Nada, DOBE.

- Ustedes son buenos amigos, verdad –eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

- Si, el teme y yo nos conocemos desde niños, solo que hasta los 12 años que se formo el equipo 7, nos volvimos amigos o mejor dicho rivales –hablo el rubio.

- ¿Rivales? –se introdujo en la conversación Fujita.

- Si, Sasuke y yo, no nos llevábamos muy bien al principio. A mí me caía mal porque era un presumido y porque Sakura-chan lo amaba –lo señalo acusadoramente.

- Hmp –el moreno mostro una sonrisa socarrona– a mi me caías mal por que eras un inútil.

- ¿Quién es Sakura-chan? –pregunto Yumiko.

- Es la tercera integrante del equipo 7 –sonrió con nostalgia el rubio– la chica de cabello rosa, ¿la ubicas?

- Si, se ve que es muy seria –Naruto y Sasuke cambiaron sus rostros por unos tristes.

- Es una mujer muy hermosa –opino Fujita. A Sasuke no le gusto el comentario y frunció el ceño– Espero que no tenga novio.

- No, no lo tiene –lo dijo a propósito el rubio por la reacción anterior del pelinegro.

- Tú crees que aceptaría salir conmigo –se notaba ilusionado.

- Claro, no veo por qué no –Naruto se estaba divirtiendo mientras armaban el campamento.

- Y tu Naruto, sales con alguien –la curiosidad de Yumiko era grande.

- Si, mi novia es la chica más hermosa de la aldea, es Hinata, la chica de los ojos aperlados.

- ¡Oh! –la chica mostro sorpresa, pero no desilusión, ella era alguien que conseguía lo que quería y si podía divertirse antes de unirse a un hombre que no conocía, pues se esforzaría.

Se entretuvieron un rato en lo que quedaba todo listo, Yumiko disfrutaba mucho estando con el rubio, cada minuto que pasaban juntos, ella reía como cuando era niña, se sentía feliz. Naruto solo era él, pero había alguien que se sentía mal, se sentía desplazada y muy celosa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

A UNOS METROS DEL CAMPAMENTO, EN UN RISCO CERCANO A LAS ORILLAS DEL BOSQUE

- Hasta las flores más exóticas deben dejar descansar a su belleza.

- Jijiji –reía divertida la pelirrosa– gracias Shino, en cuanto terminen los clones de curar a los heridos descansare.

- ¿Cómo está tu herida?

- Ya la cure, solo era superficial –mirada acusadora del manejador de insectos– Esta bien si era algo grave pero ya está curada, mira –se alzo la sudadera para dejarle ver que no quedaba rastro de la cortada.

- Sakura, ya terminamos con los heridos, ahora todos están descansando tranquilos –apareció otra pelirrosa.

- Gracias –le contesto y el clon desapareció en una nube rosa, como las demás lo habían hecho ya.

- Vamos a descansar –le extendió la mano a la pelirrosa para que se levantara y emprendieron el regreso al campamento.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

NO MUY LEJOS DE SAKURA Y SHINO

- ¿Hinata? –al oír su nombre se tallo sus ojos para borrar el rastro de lagrimas– ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada Ino, solo estaba pensando.

- Déjame adivinar –simulo estar pensativa la rubia– Estas pensando en Naruto y la hija del feudal.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –se preguntaba si era tan obvia.

- Pues porque cuando ustedes tortolos, tienen la oportunidad, siempre están pegados como chicle, derramando miel –la rubia hizo cara de hastió– Pero ahorita tu estas aquí llorando por algo que no es y Naruto ha estado esperando a que regreses de la ronda de vigilancia.

- Lo dices en serio –su tono era de duda.

- Claro mujer, eres su novia y él lo único que quiere es pasar un poco de tiempo contigo y no con Yumiko.

- Pero se ve que el disfruta de su compañía, no ha dejado de hablar con ella y de reír.

- Hinata, no es por ser cizañosa, pero esa chica trata de conquistar a Naruto-baka, aunque no entiendo porque si esta por casarse –puso un dedo en su mentón– Y no creo que se detenga hasta que obtenga lo que quiere.

- No creo que Yumiko-san sea como tú dices.

- Créeme Hinata, conozco a las de ese tipo –le extendió la mano para ayudar a su amiga a pararse– Ven, no podemos permitir que se haga ilusiones con tu novio, tienes que defender lo que es tuyo.

- Tienes razón Ino, me costó mucho trabajo para que Naruto-kun se diera cuenta de mi amor por él y no lo voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente –decía muy segura de si la ojiperla.

- Así me gusta Hinata, demuestra que eres fuerte y no te dejes derrotar por nadie –le animaba la rubia.

- Gracias Ino, vamos al campamento, que quiero estar un rato con **mi novio** –acentuó lo último y se encaminaron de regreso al campamento.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CAMPAMENTO

- Nara-san quiero hablar con usted.

- _Esto va a ser problemático_ –pensaba que las cosas se iban a poner mal – Dígame capitana en que puedo ayudarla –su voz era amable.

- Quiero que Haruno-san salga de esta misión, es muy peligrosa.

- Lo siento capitana Natsue, pero Sakura es uno de mis elementos más fuertes y no pienso, ni puedo hacerla a un lado en esta misión. Además ella no es peligrosa, si no se le provoca.

- Y se puede saber por qué la defiende, es que acaso entre ustedes… hay algo –preguntaba mordaz la soldado.

- Ella es un excelente ninja medico, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de experiencia y poder que tiene para la batalla. Y la relación que tenemos no es de su incumbencia –al de coleta le molesto en sobre manera la forma en que pregunto la chica.

- Para su información, Shikamaru y yo somos grandes amigos, pero no crea que él me favorece solo por eso –llego en el preciso momento la pelirrosa junto con Shino.

- Nosotros nos vamos a descansar, si no somos necesarios para nada más –declaro Shino y se retiraron para irse a dormir.

La capitana se fue molesta por no haber cumplido con el objetivo de sacar a la kunoichi de la misión, pero seguiría con su otro plan, así que se fue a buscar al moreno.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

DENTRO DE LA TIENDA DE LOS HIJOS DEL FEUDAL

Se oían las risas muy divertidas de una chica y dos chicos, tomo valor y entraron una pelinegra y una rubia haciendo una reverencia.

- Naruto-kun –dijo la ojiperla con un tono dulce.

- Hinata, porque te tardaste tanto –el rubio se abalanzó para envolverla en un abrazo lleno de amor– Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi –la miraba con cascaditas en los ojos T-T.

- No Naruto-kun, como crees que me olvidaría de mi novio –salió a relucir el lado malo de la Hyuga, al echarles en cara a los presentes que el rubio era suyo y le correspondió el abrazo.

Hinata se armo de valor y le dio un apasionado beso, que dejo boquiabierta a Yumiko. Ino se deleitaba con el atrevimiento de su amiga y por la cara que tenía la otra.

El beso duró lo que la falta de aire les permitió y al romperse, Naruto estaba rojo de la impresión, su novia solía ser más discreta con sus muestras de amor, y más si eran en público– Hinata, porque no vamos a platicar afuera –pregunto el rubio para tener un poco más de privacidad.

- Si Naruto-kun –tomo su mano para salir juntos.

- Que bonita pareja hacen, ¿verdad? –dijo Ino viendo por donde salieron el par de tortolos.

- Si, se nota que se quieren mucho –siseo Yumiko– _pero eso solo lo va a hacer más divertido y no me va a impedir divertirme un rato con Naruto_ –pensaba mientras ideaba un plan para conseguir su diversión.

La rubia salió de la tienda para permitirles a los hermanos descansar.

- Yumiko, déjalo en paz, el no es para ti y tu ya estas comprometida –le ordeno a su hermana.

- No me digas lo que debo hacer, además no niegues que tú no te quieres divertir un poco con la chica de pelo rosa, la amiga de Naruto-san.

- No te lo voy a negar, pero ella está libre y yo también; en cambio Naruto se ve que está muy enamorado y no creo que te haga caso.

- Estará enamorado y ella será su novia, pero eso no es un impedimento para que nos podamos divertir un poco juntos –su mirada denotaba deseo.

- Haz lo que quieras pero si esa chica te pone en tu lugar yo quiero estar ahí para verlo.

Los hermanos acomodaron sus cosas y se fueron a dormir. (N/A: la tienda tenía una división haciendo dos cuartos, ni modo que se encueren enfrente del otro, digo son hermanos pero eso no sería bueno verdad XD)

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Sasuke-san te puedo hacer compañía.

El moreno se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata, mientras contemplaba la hermosa vista de una pelirrosa dormida – Hmp.

- Lo voy a tomar como un sí –y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de él y se dio cuenta que observaba a Sakura– Creo que es muy peligrosa y que pierde muy fácil el control, creo que pone en riesgo la misión.

- Ella no es como tú dices –los comentarios lo hicieron enojar y le contesto entre dientes.

- ¿Tu también la defiendes? No confió en ella y tú tampoco deberías.

- Te equivocas, en el mundo solo hay tres personas en las que confiaría mi vida, y una de esas es ella.

- Tanto la conoces que podrías confiarle tu vida –le pregunto dudosa.

- No, tienes razón no la conozco, la Sakura de ahora no es la que conocí –su mirada se volvió melancólica– pero sé que puedo confiar en ella ciegamente.

Natsue al darse cuenta de que Sasuke sentía algo por la pelirrosa, se sintió mal, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo a sus labios buscando algo que nunca encontraría, lo beso rodeando su cuello con un abrazo, el pelinegro no correspondió al beso solo la tomo por los brazos y se la quito de encima, pero sin ser brusco. La pelimorada se sentó de nuevo a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del ojinegro para quedar dormida. De lo que no se dio cuenta Sasuke, fue que la ojijade había visto todo, y aunque al principio se sintió halagada al ser defendida por el ojinegro, la alegría se esfumo al ver que el no rechazo el beso, sintió una opresión en el pecho, un sentimiento que casi había olvidado.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Naruto y Hinata acomodaban sus bolsas de dormir juntas y un poco alejadas de la luz de la fogata, querían un poco de privacidad. El rubio rápidamente se tumbo y dio unos golpecitos en la bolsa invitando a la ojiperla a recostarse junto a él. Hinata al darse cuenta que actuó impulsivamente llevada por los celos y haberse dejado llegar hasta ese punto se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

Su novio al darse cuenta que ella se sentía insegura y nerviosa por la situación, le hablo dulcemente para calmarla– Tranquila no va a pasar nada, solo vamos a descansar juntos –Hinata se recostó a su lado, el rubio le paso un brazo por los hombros para acercarla más – Además hay mucha gente aquí y no quiero morir tan joven a manos de tu sobre protector primo –un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginar lo que Neji podría hacerle si lo cachara haciéndole algo a su prima.

- Jijiji –Hinata rió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio– gracias Naruto-kun –le regalo una hermosa sonrisa– Te amo.

- Yo también te amo Hinata –la beso tiernamente reprimiendo sus ganas de seguir, separándose por la falta de aire.

Neji, que veía la escena iba decidido a alejar a su prima del rubio, pero una mano lo detuvo– Déjalos, solo quieren estar juntos, se lo merecen no se han podido ver en la aldea por las misiones.

- Pero Hinata-sama es una señorita decente y no puedo permitir este tipo de comportamiento.

- Neji –Ino sonaba fastidiada– no van a hacer nada y si pasa, solo será si ella quiere y tu ni nadie se van a enterar. Además no van a hacer algo que tú no hayas hecho ya. Ahora vamos a dormir, que estoy cansada y tenemos que recuperar energías.

El Hyuga se puso colorado por el comentario de la rubia, tenía razón tarde o temprano esos dos terminarían estando juntos. Y él no era quien para reprocharles algo, si ni el mismo se había comportado como un santo y peor aún que con quien hizo travesuras no era precisamente su actual novia, con quien ahora estaba comprometido. Al recordar eso su mirada se dirigió cerca de la fogata donde centro su atención en una cabellera rosa.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

¿Qué tal, les gusto? Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de varias cosas:

La misión se va a alargar hasta el 6to capitulo, espero que no se les haga pesado.

Sakura ha sacado uno de su ases y ya no es la niña dulce y tierna que era antes, ahora es una maquina asesina. Muajaja, siempre quise decir eso. Todavía quedan muchas cosas que descubrir de la bella protagonista.

¿Porque Sakura conoce al tipo que los embosco y que es lo que quiere?

¿Acaso hubo algo entre Neji y Sakura?

Y de las cosas que me di cuenta yo:

Kami llegue a las 14 páginas de Word, no sé como lo hago ¬¬, no creen que es mucho choro?

Que jamás creí que pudiera escribir algo más que reportes de prácticas .

Que amo la compañía de mi perro, Akira, cuando estoy en la compu.

Debí haber estudiado literatura o algo así y no ingeniería (no no es cierto no me arrepiento)

Si no captaron todas las pistas es que soy muy mala escritora, buaaa T-T.

Si hay dudas pregunten y dejen RR eso es el alimento para el alma de la inspiración, entre más RR más pronto actualizo. Es broma, pero si comenten para que yo sepa si les gusta o no.

Gracias a sus RR a:

Akane Kido (lamento si se malentendió mi comentario u.u, te pido disculpas, es que yo amo el internet no puedo vivir sin el)

Karina Natsumi

.Chan

Hatake Nabiki

setsuna17

Nini Cullen Uchiha

0n

ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN

A los que me agregaron:

Isiris-Akasha

Trinnnnnnniix

Rossy Adamantis

..::: Saluditos :::..


	6. De misión todos juntos Parte 3

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Por multiples peticiones, aquí esta la conti del fic, el siguiente se los tendre tan pronto lo termine. En verdad, me siento muy feliz, recibi muchos reviews, y eso me dio muchos animos para apurarme y terminar este capi lo más rapido que pude. Los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 6. "DE MISION TODOS JUNTOS. PARTE III"

Era el tercer día de viaje y todo transcurría tranquilamente después de la batallan no habían sufrido otro ataque, pero nunca bajaban la guardia.

- Haruno-san, crees conveniente que mi hermana y yo podamos salir del carruaje para caminar –pregunto un muy educado Fujita.

- Si claro, pero no se separen del grupo.

Los hermanos se bajaron presurosos, Yumiko se coloco rápidamente al lado de Naruto y Fujita, no desaprovecho la oportunidad para entablar una conversación con la pelirrosa.

- Haruno-san, cree que vuelvan a atacar –se acerco un poco más a Sakura.

- Es lo más probable, pero, solo Sakura está bien –le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Gracias Sakura-san, tu puedes llamarme Fujita, por favor –hizo una ligera reverencia– entonces aun corremos peligro, ¿o me equivoco?

- En efecto, Kido, es un tipo que no se da por vencido, lo que me intriga es la razón por la cual nos persigue. A primera vista creímos que es el simple hecho de querer matarlos para terminar la alianza entre las aldeas del lago y del arroz, pero yo creo que es algo más; el ataca para incrementar su poder, a él no le importa lo político.

El chico se tenso y para la kunoichi no paso desapercibido– Sakura-san, puedo preguntarle algo personal –la chica asintió para que el continuara– Llegando a la aldea va a estar celebrándose un festival y yo me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme.

- Mmm, no lo sé –se mostraba reticente– sabe, no me gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, el ruido, la gente empujándose…

- Por favor, sería un honor para mí disfrutar de su compañía y belleza –bien había echado a andar su plan.

- Esta bien, Fujita-san, el honor será mío.

- Gracias mi hermosa flor –le tomo la mano y se la beso sin cortar la unión de sus miradas.

Sasuke miro la escena con cierto sigilo, hasta el momento en que le beso la mano, quería matarlo– _Como se atreve…_ – aceleró el paso pero Natsue le impidió continuar– Hazte a un lado –la miro amenazante.

Ella lo detuvo de su andar quedando un tanto atrás de la caravana– No, Sasuke-san, en estos días me he dado cuenta que ella no siente nada por ti, te ha estado evitando y apenas si te dirige la palabra lo necesario, en cambio yo… –hizo una pausa, suspiro y– te amo.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así, tan a la ligera? Ni siquiera me conoces –siseo enojado– No sabes nada de mí, además lo que sientes no me importa –se zafo del agarre y antes de poder alcanzar a la pelirrosa oyó de nuevo la voz de Natsue.

- Tu tampoco la conoces, o es que ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste el otro día –se abrazaba para no llorar, por los comentarios hirientes del moreno.

Lo dicho por la chica lo dejo helado, no le incomodo que ella le haya declarado sus sentimientos, lo que en verdad le molesto es que tal vez Natsue tenía razón, el ya no conocía a la Sakura que veía en este momento, ni la que vio atacando de una manera salvaje a la capitana días antes. Eso le dolía, porque la pequeña pelirrosa que siempre necesitaba ayuda se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero aun así el no la dejaría en manos de ningún hombre, porque durante los días en que ella lo había ignorado, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que necesitaba de ella, porque ella era su razón de vivir, SU SAKURA; no se daría por vencido, recuperaría su amor a toda costa.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Naruto-san, ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? Para conocernos mejor.

- Pues no hay mucho que decir Yumiko, soy huérfano, no tengo familia porque mis padres murieron.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar eso –bajo la cabeza apenada– Debes sentirte muy solo.

- Esta bien ya no me pone triste, sé que mis padres murieron defendiendo mi aldea, además mi padre fue el 4to Hokage y yo pienso seguir sus pasos, algún día seré Hokage, dattebayo. Y no estoy solo –hecho una mirada a sus compañeros– antes si me sentía así, pero desde que se formo el equipo 7 mi familia ha crecido.

- Pero me dijiste que no tenías familia –lo miraba extrañada.

- Es que yo no solo considero familia a los que me unen los lazos de sangre, sino a toda la gente que quiero proteger y que cuidan de mi, dattebayo.

La chica seguía sin entender y su mirada cambio a una indignada– No sé cómo puedes pensar así, la gente es mala y aunque tú los quieras te pueden traicionar –hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Eso puede ser cierto, pero eso sucede cuando no hay cariño y amor, pero sobre todo cuando hace falta la confianza.

- Entonces puedes decir que confías en todos los que te acompañan en esta misión, y por eso forman parte de tu familia –preguntaba incrédula Yumiko– no lo puedo creer.

- Jajaja –Naruto soltó una carcajada – Pues claro que son como mi familia, mira el teme, digo Sasuke, es como mi hermano mayor, es un modelo para mí; Sakura-chan, sería mi hermana menor y por eso quiero cuidarla y protegerla; Sai, es más como el hermano incomodo, es el rarito de la familia –se lo dijo al oído para que nadie lo oyera– Y como olvidar a mi querida Hinata, la amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, y los demás también son parte de la enorme familia, porque puedo contar con ellos cuando más lo necesite, no solo en batalla sino también en mi vida personal. Y todavía faltan más como Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, la vieja Tsunade y Erosennin.

- No puedo creerlo, entonces todos ustedes se cuidan entre sí. Yo pensé que los shinobis solo veían por ellos mismos.

- No, porque el éxito de nuestras misiones consiste en el trabajo en equipo y eso implica apoyarnos, protegernos y cuidarnos, dattebayo –decía un muy alegre y convencido Naruto.

- Es sorprendente –Yumiko se tiro encima del rubio tirándolo al suelo y escondiendo su rostro en su fuerte pecho.

La caravana detuvo su andar, pero el Nara al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía dio una señal para reemprender la marcha.

- Yumiko, ¿Qué sucede? –el ojiazul sintió que la chica derramaba lágrimas, la tomo por los hombros para ver su rostro.

- Nada, es solo que tienes una vida envidiable –se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto extendiéndole una mano al rubio para que siguieran su camino –yo solo he confiado en tres persona en mi toda mi vida, mi padre, mi hermano y Natsue-chan, a quien conozco desde que somos niñas. Ella siempre me ha protegido y por eso insistió en venir con nosotros, creo que quiere asegurarse que quede en buenas manos.

- A que te refieres con eso –ahora la duda embargaba al rubio.

- Pues que como no conocemos a mi prometido Natsue quiere verlo con sus propios ojos y también quiere conocer a los que formaran mi nueva guardia en la aldea del arroz.

- ¿No conoces a tu futuro esposo? –Naruto grito tan alto que todos lo escucharon– ¿Cómo puedes casarte con alguien que no conoces, porque seguramente tampoco lo amas.

- No, pero este compromiso fue hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y si con mi sacrificio puedo mejorar la situación de mi aldea y servir a mi padre, con eso me es suficiente.

- Eres una chica muy valiente, seguramente hubieras sido una kunoichi muy fuerte –el rubio trataba de animar un poco a la chica, porque no parecía muy convencida de lo que le había dicho.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Hinata solo veía a su novio platicar con la resbalosa esa, pero ahora estaba más segura, tenían la certeza que Naruto jamás la engañaría, porque él se lo había dicho, la amaba y eso hacía que su confianza creciera. Pero eso no quería decir que alguien no quisiera triturar la cabeza de aquella que intentaba quitarle el novio a su amiga.

- Ino si sigues apretando tanto tu mochila vas a romper lo que traes ahí dentro –le comento con una gotita en la sien el ANBU.

- Jejeje –mostro una sonrisa nerviosa– si verdad Sai–y aflojo el agarre.

- ¿Algo está mal Ino?

- No, es solo que me molesta esa… esa tipa, mírala es una resbalosa y Hinata no hace nada por apartarla de Naruto-baka.

- Tal vez sea porque Hinata confía plenamente en Naruto y sabe que no va a hacer algo para arruinar su relación.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Ah ya se, lo leíste en un libro.

- Si –la rubia pensó que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar.

El resto del día pasó igual, tranquilo y en un gran silencio. Pronto llego la noche y volvieron a acampar para descansar del largo camino que habían recorrido. Ya solo les faltaban dos días para llegar a la aldea del arroz, había sido un largo camino, y mantenían la esperanza que no los volvieran atacar.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

AL MEDIO DIA DEL CUARTO DÍA DE VIAJE

- Sakura, según tu, el tipo ese, Kido, volvería a atacarnos y no lo ha hecho. ¿Tú crees que lo haga esta noche?, porque mañana a esta hora ya habremos llegado a la aldea y será muy difícil que intenten algo –el Nara pensaba en las posibilidades de un ataque.

- Si pienso lo mismo que tú, y esta noche es su última oportunidad para lo que sea que quieran.

- No tienes idea de lo que andan buscando –Neji se unió a la conversación.

- Tengo una ligera idea, el otro día vi que Fujita-san revisaba el carruaje con el equipaje y saco un pergamino, lo reviso y cuando me acerque para verlo mejor lo volvió a guardar.

- ¿Qué crees que contenga? –pregunto el ojiperla, Shikamaru imaginaba miles de cosas.

- No lo sé, pero debe de ser algún tipo de secreto o hasta posiblemente una técnica shinobi, sino no imagino para que quisiera Kido ese pergamino.

- Y lo más importante –interrumpió el Nara– si Fujita lo escondió y no ha hecho mención de él, quiere decir que nadie más sabía que lo traía. Por eso el feudal pidió dos escuadrones para escoltarlos y no le dijo nada a Tsunade-sama, no quería que supiéramos sobre el pergamino.

- Entonces nos mandaron a una misión más peligrosa de lo que pensábamos y no querían pagar más, esto no es nada político, debemos hablar con los demás, seguramente vamos a enfrentarnos a algo peor que lo de la otra noche –el ojiperla tomo la decisión y fue a hablar con sus compañeros.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Quiero hablar contigo –su petición sonó más a una orden.

- Pero yo no –ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Por qué me estas evitando? –la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

- Suéltame, me lastimas –trato de zafarse.

- ¿Qué pasa? Teníamos un trato y tu lo estas ignorando, ¿Qué, tu palabra no cuenta?

- Yo jamás he roto nuestro trato, dijimos que íbamos a dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias, pero eso no quiere decir que ande pegada a ti; además no era eso lo que odiabas de mi, Sasuke-kun –lo dijo con ironía.

- Si pero en estos últimos días me has ignorado por completo y no entiendo porque, Sakura.

- No hay una razón, simplemente no he tenido nada que hablar contigo.

- Antes no necesitabas razón para hablar conmigo.

- Tú lo has dicho, ANTES –y recalco la última palabra y se logro soltar del agarre del moreno.

- Maldita sea Sakura –el ex vengador cada día entendía menos a la pelirrosa.

Sakura lo dejo atrás y se puso al lado de Neji para que Sasuke no la molestara más.

- ¿Qué paso teme? ¿Te batearon? –le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- Cállate dobe –lo miro de reojo con enojo.

- Ya ves, por eso Sakura-chan no te quiere, eres un amargado –le hacía burla el rubio.

- Naruto –hizo una pausa, es el único con quien contaba en ese momento para preguntarle algo tan importante– ¿Sabes que le pasa a Sakura? Es que, ha cambiado tanto.

- Ya te diste cuenta, te tardaste mucho teme, lo bueno es que eres un genio.

- Usuratonkachi, pero ahora el idiota soy yo por preguntarte, que podía esperar de ti.

- Óyeme, tampoco me insultes y la verdad me extraña, Sakura-chan siempre esta seria, pero ahora creo que se parece a ti teme.

- Pero ella no era así, por lo menos antes de irme –se sintió culpable.

- Tienes razón… –la nostalgia invadió a Naruto.

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando Naruto? –o por Kami, no lo había insultado y le estaba hablando por su nombre, esto se estaba poniendo feo.

- Jejeje, nada teme, como crees, yo sería incapaz de traicionar la confianza de un amigo, jejeje –el ojiazul no podía esconder su nerviosismo, se notaba a leguas por su característico rascado de cabeza– Sabes creo que Hinata me está hablando.

- Ah no dobe, ahora mismo me vas a decir qué pasa con Sakura –lo tomo por la chamarra y detuvo su huida. Pero antes de que pudiera sacarle más información hubo una explosión frente a la caravana.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –expreso el rubio.

- No sé, vamos a ver –rápidamente se pusieron al lado de sus compañeros que ya observaban lo sucedido.

Cuando el humo y la tierra de la explosión se hubieron disipado, se logro ver a un hombre de constitución media, alto, calvo y de ojos anaranjados; se encontraba parado con aires de grandeza, recorría con la mirada a los shinobis que se encontraban en formación de defensa y a los soldados que rodeaban los carruajes protegiendo a los hijos de los feudales.

- Entonces ya regresaste a tu aldea natal, que supongo por tu banda es Konoha –el hombre hablo arrogante.

- Si, ahora sé que mi maestra es la 5ta. Hokage, y sabes, no solo domino el ninjutsu medico también por mi gran habilidad en el manejo de chakra tengo una fuerza sobrehumana letal –Sakura se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para colocarse al frente.

- Vaya Hanako, mírate, cómo has cambiado, tienes el cabello más largo y has florecido en una hermosa mujer –se comía a la pelirrosa con la mirada, acto que molesto a los shinobis amigos de ella.

Todos se encontraban perdidos en la plática de Sakura y el desconocido, esos dos parecían tener un pasado en común.

- ¿Quién eres y qué tienes que ver con Sakura? –el moreno mostraba un furioso Sharingan.

- Vaya tu verdadero nombre es Sakura, pensé que te llamabas Hanako –ignoro las preguntas del Uchiha.

- Kido déjate de rodeos y vamos al grano, ¿Qué es lo que buscas? -hablo la pelirrosa.

- Tus protegidos tienen algo que me interesa, y mucho –su mirada se volvió afilada.

Unos shinobis salieron del bosque y rodearon el carruaje del equipaje, rápidamente Naruto, Shino y Neji rodearon el otro carruaje para proteger a los hijos del feudal.

- No está Kido-sama –aviso un shinobi después de rebuscar entre las pertenencias.

- Buscaban esto –la pelirrosa saco un pergamino de su bolso y se lo mostro al jefe de los enemigos.

- Debí imaginarlo, eres una chica muy lista y lo averiguaste rápidamente.

- Soy muy buena obteniendo información –presumía orgullosa Sakura.

- Matare dos pájaros de un tiro –un brillo malévolo se asomo en su rostro. Hizo varios sellos y la sombra bajo sus pies comenzó a crecer absorbiendo todo a su paso. Sakura logro reaccionar a tiempo y empujo a Sasuke lejos, la sombra se cerro, quedando solo Kido y ella dentro.

- Sakura-chan –grito desesperado el ojiazul.

- Sakura –el moreno se levanto, grito con preocupación.

Todos los acompañantes de la kunoichi se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a su amiga ser tragada por lo que parecía una sombra.

- Retirada, el jefe se hará cargo del resto.

- No crean que se salvan de esta –el Sharingan giraba furioso mientras el chidori se mostraba en su mano.

- Nadie se va de aquí hasta que respondan algunas cosas, Kagemane no jutsu –Shikamaru detuvo a los enemigos con su técnica.

Sasuke se acerco a ellos para envolverlos en una ilusión y poder obtener información sobre el tal Kido –Mangekyo Sharingan.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

DENTRO DE LA PRISIÓN NEGRA QUE FORMO KIDO

Se veía a la kunoichi caminar en un lugar que no tenía fin, claramente no era una ilusión porque había analizado la técnica y no encontró las características de un genjutsu, así que decidió investigar para poder darse una idea de donde estaba. Después de caminar unos minutos se sintió cansada.

- Vaya como siempre eres buena, deberías trabajar para mí.

- Ni que estuviera loca, yo NO ando matando gente porque si o para volverme más fuerte.

- Y que, tu Hokage no te manda a acabar con las vidas de otros –pregunto tratando de hacer dudar a la pelirrosa.

- Pero no es igual, yo acabo con gente que pone en peligro la vida de otras personas.

- Claro que es igual, tú y yo, matamos para alcanzar nuestros objetivos, pero es lo mismo, al final es matar.

- No intentes confundirme. Ahora a lo que me trajiste –se acomodo los guantes y se lanzo contra su enemigo.

Entre ambos shinobis comenzó una ardua batalla.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

- Apresúrate Sasuke –apuraba la rubia.

- Porque tardas tanto teme, tenemos que saber que paso con Sakura-chan.

- Tranquilos, de todos modos el no los escucha –defendía Sai al Uchiha, mientras amarraba a los enemigos para evitar su huida en cuanto los liberaran del mundo ilusorio.

Mientras los otros shinobis trataban de encontrar una entrada a la jaula negra que encerraba a su compañera.

- Está hecha de puro chakra pero no logro ver que está pasando adentro –la analizaban ambos Hyuga para que fuera más rápido.

- Esperen –detuvo su andar Hinata.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se acerco el Nara.

- Este chakra es de Sakura –se tapo la boca con la mano alarmada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Shino preocupado.

- Esta jaula está absorbiendo el chakra de Sakura en una forma veloz, dentro de poco se quedará en ceros. Tenemos que hacer algo rápido.

Shikamaru, Neji y Shino sabían que la kunoichi no corría tanto peligro como Hinata creía, pero temían que Sakura usara su último recurso. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue intercambiar miradas buscando esperanza en los ojos de los otros.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

La batalla parecía no tener un ganador, pero Sakura se veía más agitada que su adversario.

- Ya lo sentiste, te queda poco chakra. Entrégame el pergamino y pensare en dejarte ir.

- Aun puedo pelear y no pienso entregarte nada –trataba de controlar su respiración.

- Vamos, Hanako, estas en los límites, porque no usas tu poder al máximo. No te reprimas, muéstramelo, como la última vez –su sonrisa se torno sangrienta.

- No yo no pienso usarlo, no estando aquí, aun tengo unos trucos bajo la manga.

- Haruko tu eres muy especial y lo sabes, este jutsu lo investigue especialmente para aplicarlo en ti, es muy fuerte, nada puede salir si yo no lo permito.

- Tienes razón, pero tu jutsu no es tan fuerte como dices, sí nada puede salir, pero no quiere decir que no pueda entrar –Sakura sonrió autosuficiente, formo unos sellos, mordió su pulgar, pinto una línea sobre su pecho y en su brazo izquierdo– Kuchiyose no jutsu – toco el suelo con ambas manos. Y en medio de dos nubes de humo aparecieron dos animales enormes.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –grito lleno de ira.

- Que no conoces la técnica de las invocaciones, mira te presento a Kakeru, –señalo a un águila gigante que abría sus alas y chillaba– Hayate –era un lobo dorado gigante– y el es Akira –que se mostraba en su verdadera forma– Todos ellos son mis amigos, y ellos me van a ayudar a vencerte.

- Ya veremos que pueden hacer tus bestias.

- No somos bestias –rugió Hayate ofendido– Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu– una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca.

- Tatsumaki –del pico de Kakeru salió un huracán que se unió al ataque de fuego de Hayate.

- Demonios –trato de esquivar el ataque pero le fue casi imposible.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

La técnica de la jaula se rompió dejando ver a los que se encontraban dentro. Ante la vista atónita de todos aparecieron no solo la pelirrosa y su enemigo, sino un par de animales majestuosos, un águila y un lobo, tan grandes como Gamabunta o Manda y el fiel amigo de la kunoichi, Akira.

- ¿Qué paso haya dentro? –Shikamaru estaba sorprendido jamás había visto las invocaciones más poderosas de Sakura juntas.

- Debió ser una batalla difícil –Neji intento disipar las dudas.

El shinobi renegado dio un salto atrás para alejarse de sus atacantes. Sakura se encontraba en la cabeza de Hayate.

- Ahora si tienes miedo y eso que no has visto nuestros mejores ataques.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de mostrarnos nuestras mejores técnicas la próxima vez que nos veamos, mi pequeño arcoíris –le hablo con sorna y en un PUFF desapareció.

- No huyas maldito… –pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase y cayó desde las alturas.

- Sakura –grito el moreno.

- Sakura-chan.

Pero la caída de la pelirrosa fue detenida al ser atrapada por Akira en su lomo.

- Akira, hazte cargo de ella, cuídala bien, hijo –el lobo dorado desapareció del lugar en una llamarada de fuego.

Kakeru imito a Hayate y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

- Alguien quiere explicarme lo que está pasando –Sasuke tomo a Sakura en brazos, quitándosela a su peludo protector, el lobo regreso a su pequeña forma y no se separo del moreno, estaba preocupado por su amiga– ¿Quién es ese tal Kido? –es que no había obtenido mucha información de los rehenes que tenían.

- No sabemos –contesto Shikamaru.

- Entonces tampoco saben que quiere de Sakura –pregunto irónico.

- No, no y no, entiende Sasuke no sabemos nada de ella, nada –la mirada del rubio se lleno de lagrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto? No se supone que Sakura es como tu hermana, que no han estado juntos siempre –lo miraba buscando respuestas.

Todos se miraban entre si, quien se atrevería a contestarle al ex vengador que ni ellos sabían que había ocurrido. Al final las miradas se depositaron en Shikamaru y Neji, ellos son los que han pasado más tiempo con la pelirrosa en estos últimos años, deberían saber algo ¿no?

- Nara, Hyuga ¿Qué está sucediendo? –la ira del moreno se podía sentir en el aire y a cada segundo de silencio aumentaba –Maldición alguien diga algo.

Hinata e Ino retrocedieron un paso, sabían las capacidades del Uchiha y aunque fuera un compañero le temían, el no se tentaba el corazón cuando perdía el control.

El silencio fue roto por una voz tranquila– Sakura estuvo perdida un año y medio –todos voltearon su mirada a su comandante. No sabían si era valentía o temor lo que lo orillo a hablar; valor para después enfrentar la ira de la kunoichi, porque ese tema era un tabú o el miedo a hacerle frente al Uchiha y su sharingan, quien intentaría hasta lo imposible por obtener información.

- ¿Qué? –el rostro de Sasuke se desfiguro.

- Hace más de 4 años, Tsunade-sama envió a Sakura a una misión junto con un equipo ANBU para sellar un arma mítica, tuvo que ir hasta la frontera del país del fuego donde se encontraba el templo. El viaje se llevo sin ningún contratiempo y la ceremonia de sellado no le represento ningún problema a Sakura. El problema surgió cuando iban de regreso a la aldea, un grupo de shinobis que no logramos identificar, los atacaron; solo uno de nuestros ANBUS sobrevivió y nos conto lo que paso –Shikamaru paro su relato.

- Y que paso con Sakura –el moreno quería respuestas.

- El ANBU no supo que fue de ella, la batalla con los otros shinobis fue encarnizada, cada uno se defendió como pudo. Tsunade-sama, preocupada por su alumna mando equipos de búsqueda para dar con Sakura, pero no hubo rastros de ella –el de coleta no supo como continuar.

- Fueron semanas muy difíciles, la vieja estaba desconsolada, era como si hubiera perdido a su propia hija; nos mando al equipo Kakashi junto con Erosennin para seguir buscando, pero no encontramos nada. Al final, se dio la orden de detener la búsqueda y dar a Sakura-chan como perdida en batalla, pero nunca abandonamos la esperanza de volver a verla. Y un año y medio después de su desaparición, ella regreso a la aldea de la nada –a Naruto le dolía recordar esa época, porque esa Sakura no era ni la sombra de la que se fue.

- ¿Solo apareció? –su rostro había cambiado, era de total asombro y miedo, miedo de no saber que le había pasado a su pelirrosa –Pero les dijo donde estuvo o que le paso ¿no?

- No, ella no habla de eso –corto la conversación el ojiperla, el sabía perfectamente que a la kunoichi no le gustaba que hablaran de eso.

Ino se atrevió a intervenir –Sasuke, por favor, permíteme revisarla.

- Hmp –el moreno asintió a su puro estilo.

La rubia reviso los signos vitales y su cuerpo para asegurarse que no tuviera heridas internas. Hizo un exhaustivo chequeo médico.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura-chan?

- Bien, solo gasto mucho chakra y tenía uno que otra herida, pero nada de gravedad.

- Debemos continuar para llegar a tiempo y evitar otro ataque –interrumpió el Nara.

- No podemos mover mucho a Sakura, ella tiene que descansar.

- Sakura-san puede ir con nosotros en el carruaje –Fujita intervino en la conversación.

- Gracias, pero no queremos molestarlos –respondió entre dientes el moreno, le ponía mal el que el pequeño feudal interviniera en sus asuntos.

- No es molestia, apreció mucho a Sakura-san y me preocupa su bienestar –fue inteligente y contesto amablemente.

- Nii-san tiene razón, por favor, permítanos cuidarla como ella ha hecho estos días por nosotros –su voz era sincera y suplicante, en verdad quería ayudar a la chica que ha puesto en peligro su propia vida por proteger la de ellos.

- Sasuke –Neji lo persuadió con la mirada.

- Tsk –se dio por vencido y llevo a la pelirrosa para depositarla con mucho cariño en uno de los asiento del carruaje, pero fue a regañadientes, no quería dejar a su Sakura a cuidado del tipo ese.

- Teme, ella va a estar bien –le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Hmp –le mostro una sonrisa de lado.

- Yo también la extraño, pero veras que ahora que se ha vuelto a formar el equipo 7, ella estará mejor.

- Gracias… dobe.

- Yo sabía que ese corazón tuyo ya se estaba descongelando, desde que regresaste tenía la esperanza de que algo te hiciera reaccionar dattebayo. Me alegra que haya sido Sakura-chan la que lo logro.

- Hmp, si serás… usuratonkachi –el moreno sabía que podía confiar en Naruto, después de todo eran como hermanos, pero jamás se lo diría, no se lo quitaría de encima nunca.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Crees que debamos informar a Tsunade-sama de lo que paso –pregunto el ojiperla.

- Si, en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea del arroz y terminemos con este trabajo enviare un halcón con un mensaje urgente.

La caravana siguió su camino y decidieron descansar solo lo suficiente para que los caballos no murieran en el transcurso y que los dejaran tirados antes de llegar a su destino.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Por fin, estuvo largo verdad, pensé que no podría terminar esta parte, me costó un poco de trabajo no poner tan sentimental a Sasukito, tampoco quería que hiciera un drama pero quería mostrar su preocupación por Sakura, después de todo creo que si siente algo por ella.

Que les pareció, ya destape una parte del secreto de Sakura, muajaja, pero también puse una pista de otro de sus secretos, ¡¡Wuaaaaaaaa!! Sakura es toda una caja de sorpresas ¿no creen?

**Gracias a sus reviews:**

Hatake Nabiki

setsuna17

Akane Kido

.Chan

MaraOsaki ()

peerLa de uchiha ()

SaMa Uchiha

Dulce-chan

Nini Cullen Uchiha

Karina Natsumi

gotic flower

vicky ()

EdiitH

**Y a los que agregaron la historia:**

nadeshko-hime

bartouchiha2

..::: Saluditos :::..


	7. Bajo los Fuegos Artificiales

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y PARA RECOMPENSARLOS, AQUÍ EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 7, ESPERO LES GUSTO Y DISFRUTENLO. QUE LO OTRO YA QUEDO EN EL OLVIDO.**

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 7. "BAJO LOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES"

Llegaron justo al medio día como lo habían planeado, frente al palacio los esperaba un cortejo de bienvenida para los jóvenes representantes de la aldea del lago.

- Espero que ya se encuentre bien Sakura-san –Yumiko le dio un abrazo sincero a la kunoichi.

- Gracias le deseo lo mejor Yumiko-san –se retiro la pelirrosa.

- Naruto-san espero que nos volvamos a ver –le extendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

- Yo también Yumiko-chan y en verdad deseo que puedas encontrar la felicidad, dattebayo –le dio un abrazo repentino que dejo a la chica sorprendido.

- Quiero pedirle disculpas Hinata-san, por la forma en que me comporte, es usted muy afortunada al tener a un hombre como Naruto-san a su lado, nunca lo deje ir.

- Gracias Yumiko-san, téngalo por seguro, jamás me separare de él, después de todo me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo –ambas chicas rieron y Naruto se puso rojo, sabía a lo que su novia se refería. El fue muy despistado y después de varios años por fin se dio cuenta que ella lo quería.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Sakura será mejor que te vayas al hotel.

- Pero estoy bien Neji-kun –hacia un puchero.

- Que problemáticas son las mujeres, Neji tiene razón ve a descansar.

- Que malos, ustedes quieren divertirse sin mí –se cruzo de brazos.

- Sakura-san, me temo que no podre acompañarla al festival, pero prométame que se divertirá por los dos –le tomo la mano y se la beso.

- Mmm, eta bien, se lo prometo –alzo la mano en modo de juramento.

- Sakura, ven yo te acompaño al hotel –el moreno llevaba ambos equipajes a la espalda.

- Y sin no quiero que tú me lleves –le dio la espalda indignada.

- _¡¡Shannaro!! Con ese niñero hasta me dejo dar de comer en la boca_ –decía con corazoncitos en los ojos.

- _Ash, ya volviste, mejor cállate si_ –peleaba mentalmente con su inner.

- No importa si no quieres, fue una orden de Shikamaru –la levanto y se la puso al hombro como costal de papas.

- Oye bájame yo puedo caminar sola, bájame –la pelirrosa no dejaba de patalear y moverse.

- No y deja de moverte si no voy a tener que cargarte en brazos –sonrió, la idea no le resultaba desagradable.

- Mou –se quejo pero por fin dejo de moverse.

- Hmp –por fin había ganado una contra la kunoichi– Adiós Fu-ji-ta –se despidió con sorna el moreno.

- Adiós Fujita-kun –movía la mano en forma de despedida.

Sasuke desapareció en un PUFF del lugar muy molesto por el sufijo que agrego la pelirrosa al nombre del hijo del feudal.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Shikamaru, Shino y Neji, terminaron de entregar "el paquete" y fueron a buscar un lugar donde enviar un mensaje a la Hokage.

Por otra parte Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Ino fueron a dar una vuelta a la aldea, para distraerse un rato. Por donde miraran se veía gente dando los toques finales para el festival que se celebraría esa noche, el evento era para dar gracias al dios que bendecía las cosechas.

- Se ve que va a estar super la fiesta, ttebayo.

- Vamos a venir verdad Sai.

- Claro hermosa, si tú quieres.

- Naruto-kun, crees que Sakura y Sasuke quieran venir –pregunto la ojiperla.

- Pues a Sakura-chan la invito Fujita y ella dijo que si –recordó el rubio.

- Yo oí que el ya no va a venir porque lo requieren para asuntos pendientes de las aldeas –dijo Sai.

- Entonces la frentona ya no va a querer venir.

- Y el teme ni se diga, el odia las multitudes.

- Pues va a estar muy difícil pero hay que convencerlos, hace mucho que no estamos juntos en un festival y sería divertido –dijo la rubia colgándose del brazo de Sai.

- Si Hinata y tu traen a Sakura-chan, no creo que el teme se niegue a venir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Naruto-kun?

- Conozco a Sasuke, y si cuando éramos el equipo 7 protegía a Sakura-chan. ahora con lo que ha pasado con el tipo ese Kido no va a dejarla sola ni un minuto.

- Entonces el plan es traer al par de amargados para que se diviertan y disfrutar todos juntos el festival –dijo Ino muy emocionada.

- La cosa esta en convencer a la feita.

- No te preocupes amor, de eso nos encargamos Hinata y yo –le guiño un ojo.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron donde estaban Shikamaru y los demás que salían de enviar el mensaje a Tsunade-sama.

- Miren soy Neji-niisan y los demás.

- ¡¡¡SHIKAMARU!!! –grito el rubio que casi deja sorda a su novia.

Los tres voltearon con una gotita en la nuca, esa era la inconfundible voz de su hiperactivo compañero.

- ¿Qué hacían ahí? dattebayo.

- Pues que no es obvio baka.

- No me digas baka, Sai-bak, solo quería saber que fue lo que enviaron –se cruzo de brazos molesto.

- Enviamos un mensaje a Tsunade-sama –contesto Shikamaru.

- Sobre la misión o de Sakura –pregunto rápido la rubia que se notaba preocupada por su amiga.

- Ambas –respondió cortante el Hyuga.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL HOTEL (N/A: XD no sean mal pensados)

- Uchiha bájame ya.

- No todavía no llegamos –en todo el camino el moreno la cargo sin hacer caso de los reclamos de la pelirrosa.

- La gente va a pensar algo que no es –dijo mientras las miradas se posaban en ellos y la gente cuchicheaba al acercarse al hotel– Akira que nadie te vea, recuerda que no todos los hoteles aceptan animales –y así el lobito hizo su técnica de camuflaje.

- A poco te importa lo que piensen de ti los demás –se estaba divirtiendo mucho haciéndola enojar.

- No, pero tampoco me gusta dar espectáculos y hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

- Esta bien –y estando ya frente a la recepción del hotel la deposito gentilmente en el suelo.

- En que puedo ayudarlos joven –un hombre de edad avanzada apareció detrás del mostrador, y en cuanto vio al par de shinobis– ¡Oh! Seguramente quiera la habitación para los recién casados –le guiño un ojo al moreno en señal de complicidad.

- Nooooooo, como cree, nosotros no somos ni novios, somos shinobis de Kohoha y estamos en una misión, verdad Sasuke –la kunoichi esta roja como un tomate y la verdad ni siquiera ella sabía por qué, no era la primera vez que llegaba a un hotel con un compañero.

Sasuke guardo silencio, la veía con una ceja levanta y una sonrisa de medio lado, al parecer si se estaba divirtiendo bastante viendo a Sakura tratando de justificarse y sus nervios eran tantos que hasta lo llamo por su nombre y por el apellido. Aunque la idea del hombre resultaba tentadora y al moreno le hubiera encantado tomarla decidió hablar para sacar del apuro a su pelirrosa– Señor queremos 5 habitaciones por favor –regreso a su típica postura de chico frío.

- Si claro aquí están las llaves –los registro en un libro y le entrego el juego de llaves para los cuartos –Los cuartos se encuentran por ese pasillo, que pasen

Los shinobis se adentraron por el pasillo del hotel buscando sus habitaciones.

- ¿Por qué no decías nada? –se paro frente al moreno reclamándole.

- Hmp.

- Contéstame bien por una vez maldita sea –se estaba enca… encorajinando la chica.

- Porque te veías tan graciosa y no quería arruinar el momento.

- De cuando acá el frío Uchiha se divierte tanto a costillas de los demás.

- Desde que descubrí que hacerte enojar es tan divertido –se acerco a su cara casi rozando sus narices.

- Pues no le veo lo gracioso –se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino, busco los numero de cuarto que les dieron– Aquí es, dame una llave –extendió la mano esperando recibir el objeto.

- Hmp –se acerco puso la llave en la puerta y la abrió, le indico a Sakura que entrara y paso detrás de ella.

- Bueno no esta tan mal –en el cuarto había dos camas individuales, un baño completo con tina y una pequeña salita. En cuanto entraron el peludo acompañante de la pelirrosa deshizo su técnica y se apodero de una de las camas.

- Podría ser peor.

- Ya me trajiste ahora te puedes ir, tus ordenes terminan aquí –dijo empujándolo a la puerta.

- Yo no pienso dejarte sola, Shikamaru me dijo que cuidara de ti y eso voy a hacer –se tiro sobre una de las camas, cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Yo no necesito de ti para cuidarme –pero al ver que el moreno la ignoraba suspiro con resignación– Me voy a bañar, ni se te ocurra espiar porque desearas nunca haber regresado a la aldea.

- Tsk, no serás la primera mujer que veo desnuda, además ni que estuviera urgido.

Sakura se molesto mucho por lo dicho, no es que le importara que el Uchiha ya hubiera estado con mujeres, sino la que a ella no la consideraba lo suficientemente "apetecible". Tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño, disfrutaría de un agradable y relajante baño de tina, le hacía falta después de tan duro viaje.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA ALDEA

- ¿Ustedes creen que Sakura corra peligro? –pregunto una preocupada ojiperla.

- Pues no sabemos muy bien cuál sea la situación entre esos dos –contesto Shikamaru.

- Neji, tú debes saber algo, la frentona debió contarte.

- Pues no, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos nunca quiso tocar el tema de cuando vivió fuera de Konoha.

- Esto no me gusta, Sakura-chan no le ha contado a ninguno sobre esa época. ¿Qué demonios le paso cuando estuvo fuera? –se agarro la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar– Arg, porque no nos dice nada –se quejaba molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

- No tiene caso seguir preguntándonos algo que no sabemos, la única que nos puede contestar no lo va a hacer. Así que lo mejor será ir al hotel y descansar hasta recibir órdenes de la Hokage.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

A Sasuke solo le daba vueltas la cabeza tratando de aclarar las cosas que le dijeron de la pelirrosa– _Perdida año y medio y no saben nada de lo que le paso, Sakura no es de la que oculta cosas,_ Tsk, Sakura –espero la contestación de la chica.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De dónde conoces al tal Kido?

- Por lo que veo también te has vuelto muy conversador, Uchiha.

- Deja de dar rodeos y contéstame –ya estaba sentado en la cama frente al baño para escuchar mejor la voz de la pelirrosa.

- Y que gano yo al contestarte, además no quiero hablar de eso.

- Tsk –se estaba haciendo la difícil, pero el ya había pensado en algo para hacerla hablar –por cada pregunta que yo te haga y tú me contestes tu puedes hacer una y yo la contestare, puede ser de lo que quieras –esto haría caer a Sakura, que siempre quería saber más de su vida.

Se lo pensó unos segundos– Esta bien.

- Entonces contesta mi pregunta ¿de dónde conoces al tipo ese? –de verdad le irritaba el shinobi que hirió a su chica.

- Fue hace poco menos de 4 años, el ataco a unos amigos –su voz sonó con odio –Ahora dime ¿Por qué regresaste?

Sasuke de inmediato reconoció el sentimiento impreso en su voz– Porque acabe con mis principales objetivos ¿Estas buscando venganza?

- Eso no es una respuesta, pero conociéndote la pasare. Si, lo quiero muerto –pensó detenidamente lo que le iba a preguntar– ¿Alguna vez pensaste en nosotros mientras estuviste lejos?

- Tal vez, pero creo que si me acordaba de lo molestos que eran, eso cuenta. ¿Mato a alguien cercano a ti? –su ira incrementaba.

- Si. ¿Por qué intentaste matarnos cuando te encontramos?

- Porque jure matar todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino. ¿Te hizo algo a ti? –sospechaba que la habían hecho sufrir.

- No, no pudo. Nosotros te hubiéramos ayudado ¿si Yamato-taichou no te hubiera detenido, me habrías matado? –su voz era triste, se daba cuenta que tal vez nunca significo nada para él.

- Tsk, no lo sé. ¿Dónde estuviste durante el tiempo que viviste en Konoha?

- ¿Quién demonios te dijo? –la pelirrosa paso de la depresión por la respuesta a la furia por la pregunta.

- Eso que importa.

- A mi me importa que alguien ande divulgando mi vida –salió rápidamente de la tina y comenzó a vestirse, su atuendo no era igual, ahora llevaba un short rosa a medio muslo y una playera ligera de manga larga verde pistache muy clarito– Dime quien fue o serás tu el que me las pagara.

- Dejémoslo así, tsk, Sakura por todo te enojas por eso no tienes novio.

- Ja, mira quien lo dice el amargado y cubo frío número uno de Konoha, a pero se me olvida que tienes a tu mujer, pobre de ella que tiene que aguantarte.

- ¿Cuál mujer?

- No te hagas el tonto, estoy hablando de Karin –decía mientras salía del baño.

- Ay amiguito tu ama cada día está más loca –le acaricio la cabeza al lobito que estaba acostado en la cama.

- Ahora me vas a salir con que no es nada tuyo, porque la niegas, digo no es fea, es inteligente y tiene sus habilidades shinobi que alguna vez utilizaste o ¿no?

- ¿No me digas que estas celosa?

- Sueña Uchiha, durante el tiempo que no estuve en Konoha, hubo muchas cosas que aprendí y una de ellas fue a olvidarte.

- Hmp –su comentario le molesto pero hubo algo más, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón y antes de hacer una locura decidió irse del cuarto cerrando con un portazo.

- Akira tu qué piensas, ¿quién me va a pagar este coraje que hice? –le pregunto mirándolo atentamente.

- _Pues porque no vamos a buscar algo para comer _–una voz grave resonó en la mente de la kunoichi (N/A: ojala mi perro me hablara u.u), y es que Sakura y Akira tenían una unión muy especial y podían comunicarse telepáticamente.

- Tienes razón, quiero algo dulce, vamos por un helado –se levanto seguida por su amigo– Recuerda que en el hotel nadie debe verte –le recordó antes de salir del cuarto.

Al salir encontró a sus compañeros que venían platicando seriamente.

- Frentona.

- Cerda, ¿por que tardaron tanto?

- Es que fuimos a dar una vuelta para ver la aldea. ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues también voy a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y el teme, Sakura-chan?

- No sé ni me interesa –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos se imaginaron que habían peleado y que Sakura iba a descargar su enojo en algún lado.

- Que problemático.

- No vayas por ahí sola, uno de nosotros te acompañara –sentencio seriamente el Hyuga.

- No gracias puedo cuidarme sola, además Akira va conmigo, si pasa cualquier cosa él les avisara.

- Esta bien pero ándate con cuidado –le advirtió Neji ella asintió.

- Espera frentona, cuando regreses vas a mi cuarto, quiero hablar contigo.

- Sip –Sakura les entrego las llaves y se retiro.

- Ahora cada quien se queda con su pareja que le fue asignada en la aldea del lago, no quiero que se vuelvan problemáticos. Tengo sueño. Adiós –Shikamaru tomo una de las llaves y lo siguió Neji, el tampoco quería discutir.

- ¡¡Ah!! –fue el quejido de los rubios que querían pasar tiempo con sus respectivos novios.

- Ni modo Hinata creo que nos veremos hasta al rato, descansa para que nos divirtamos mucho en el festival –le dio un beso y de repente oyó un sonoro golpe en una habitación todos se alarmaron, pero la calma regreso cuando escucharon la voz del Uchiha –creo que el teme está molesto, será mejor que vaya con él, te paso a buscar al ratito –se despidió de su novia, toco la puerta para luego girar la perilla y entrar a la habitación.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Sasuke se fue a su cuarto a maldecir todo, estaba furioso, en primera habían lastimado a su pelirrosa; segunda seguramente el tipo al que mato el Kido ese tuvo algo que ver con ella.

- Maldición –pateo una de las mesas de su cuarto destrozándola.

- Teme cálmate ¿Qué paso con Sakura-chan?

- ¿Quién dice que estoy así por esa mocosa?

- Pues tu actitud y que hace unos momentos nos la encontramos y pues iba un poco molesta.

- Maldita niña mimada, se fue sola ¿verdad? –tomo su espada e intento salir del cuarto.

- Espera Sasuke, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes será mejor que la dejes sola un rato, ya se le pasara.

- Y tú que sabes, si ya ni siquiera te habla como cuando éramos el equipo 7.

- Tienes razón pero no por eso la trato como si fuera basura –le recrimino el rubio.

- Yo no la trato así.

- Ah no, y cuando veníamos para acá por que estabas tan amable con la capitana y a Sakura-chan ni la fumabas.

- Era ella la que estaba molesta conmigo.

- ¿Y tu porque crees que te trato así? –la discusión empezaba a subir de tono y los ánimos se caldeaban – Piénsalo tal vez hiciste algo para que ella se molestara.

- Yo no hice nada malo.

- Claro que si, a la capitana apenas si la conociste y la tratas "bien", sin embargo a Sakura-chan siempre la tratas como si la odiaras.

- Tú que sabes de mi usuratonkachi, ¿tienes idea de por qué regrese?

- Y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura-chan –la mirada del moreno fue fulminante – ¡Oh! Ya entendí.

- Ella es importante y me molesta no saber nada de ella y de lo que paso.

- Calma teme, ya verás que todo se soluciona. Pero te recomiendo que te portes mejor si quieres acercarte a ella –le dio una palmadita de apoyo – Y si quieres empezar pues hazlo esta noche, las chicas quieren que todos vayamos al festival y ellas se harán cargo de que Sakura-chan vaya.

- Veo que de vez en cuando hacen bien las cosas, dobe.

- Oye no me insultes, teme, sino no te ayudo con Sakura-chan y la aparto de ti para siempre.

- Más separados no podemos estar, dobe.

- Desde cuando eres tan melodramático, teme –pero recibió un almohadazo cortesía Uchiha directo en la cara.

- Me voy a bañar, luego seguimos discutiendo, dobe –el rubio iba a contestar pero le cerró la puerta en las narices.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CUARTO DE INO Y HINATA

- Ino ya llegue –se oía la voz de Sakura del otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa frentona, está abierto –la pelirrosa entro al cuarto– Que bueno que ya estás aquí, ven vamos a que te arregles –la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la cama.

- Espera Ino de que hablas –manoteaba con la rubia para que la dejar en paz.

- Pues que te tienes que poner linda para ir al festival, verdad Hinata.

- Ino no creo que Sakura quiera que le hagas algo.

- Hinata tiene razón si voy a ir, voy como estoy, no me pienso cambiar.

- Pero frentona si no te arreglas más no conseguirás novio –la señal con un dedo acusadoramente.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta cerda, no ando buscando novio.

- Pero ya te hace falta, hace cuanto terminaste con Neji.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Según se Neji-niisama y Sakura terminaron antes de que ella se fuera a Suna.

- HINATA, quieres que Naruto se quede sin novia verdad –amenazo a la ojiperla.

- Jejeje, no, que haría Naruto-kun sin mí, serías capaz de hacerlo sufrir, no verdad.

Sakura se puso seria, el comentario no le pareció gracioso.

- Está bien, no importa, pero no me voy a cambiar.

- Mientras vengas con nosotras frentona y te diviertas no vuelvo a decir nada.

- Hmp.

Las dos chicas abrazaron a la pelirrosa para calmar todo lo acontecido.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Se veían a los seis shinobis de Konoha esperando a la entrada del hotel.

- Como tardan, ¿Qué no les dijeron la hora, ttebayo?

- Que problemático, ¿que no sabes que las mujeres siempre se tardan?

- Las hermosas flores siempre tardan más tiempo en florecer –todos miraron al manejador de insectos con una gota en la sien.

- Ahí vienen –dijo Sai.

- Lo sentimos mucho es que la frentona hizo berrinche y no se quiso cambiar.

- ¿Yo hice berrinche? –se señalo con un dedo– tú fuiste la que me estaba molestando, CER-DA.

- Ya, ya dejen de pelear y vámonos que quiero comer, dattebayo.

Los chicos se fueron en bola, obvio las parejitas iban muy pegaditas al frente, luego venía Sakura que iba platicando con Shino, luego venían los otros tres sin dirigirse la palabra, no eran muy amigos que digamos.

Disfrutaron del festival, comieron y luego se dispusieron a jugar un poco haber si ganaban algunos recuerditos. Se detuvieron frente a un local que tenía botellas y podías ganar un regalo dependiendo de la cantidad de aros que cayeran en las bocas de las botellas. (N/A: espero que sepa a lo que refiero ¬¬)

- Naruto-baka, cuánto apuestas a que yo si gano un juguete y tu no –lo reto Sai.

- No me digas baka, baka, y le entro, te invito a desayunar mañana si tu ganas y yo no.

- Mejor no apuestes Naruto, Sai jamás ha perdido en juegos de estos.

- Yo no me retracto-ttebayo, alguien más quiere entrar –pregunto a los demás chicos, pero como nadie iba con su novia no vieron el caso de ganarse un regalo.

- Yo también juego –para sorpresa de todos Shino pago una ronda de juego.

Los tres shinobis se prepararon y comenzó el juego, todos los miraban expectantes, con sus habilidades supondrían que ninguno fallaría ni un solo tiro, y así fue los tres ganaron un regalo de primer lugar, Naruto escogió un conejito anaranjado para Hinata, Sai un gatito morado para Ino y la Shino para no variar pidió una abejita rosa ¿rosa? todos estaban confundidos, pero la sorpresa fue cuando se la obsequio a Sakura, quien la acepto muy alegre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Wauuu, teme creo que Shino anda tras tu florecita, jijiji –el aludido estaba enojado, pero no lo demostró mucho.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shino? Según se tu también tienes novia –le pregunto Shikamaru.

- Para darle un regalo a una dama no se necesita tener un lazo de noviazgo, ella es mi amiga y quería verla sonreír sinceramente.

- Hmp –Sasuke lo oyó y creía que tenía razón.

Estaban muy relajados y divertidos hasta que oyeron que todo estaba listo para empezar con el espectáculo principal.

- Vamos a buscar un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿si? –propuso la rubia.

- Si, yo no quiero que la gente me este empujando –dijo Neji.

- Todo va a ser muy problemático, vámonos.

Sakura que estaba distraída viendo uno de los puestos se quedo atrás, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta y se quedo a esperarla.

- ¿Donde se fueron todos? –miraba a donde habían estado sus amigos –Ash, ya me quede sola.

- No es cierto, aquí estoy yo.

- Uchiha, me asustaste, ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Se fueron para agarrar buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

- Vamos a buscarlos, ven –lo tomo de la mano inconscientemente y se lo llevo casi a rastras.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Miren aquí está bien –se sentaron en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Al parecer llegaron temprano, así que se iban a acomodar cuando.

- ¿Dónde está la feita?

- Y el teme también se perdió.

- Creo que se perdieron –Neji observo alrededor pero no los encontró.

- Bueno no importa si están juntos estarán bien, dattebayo.

- Tú crees Naruto-kun.

- Claro Hinata, los dos se saben cuidar solos, además si Sakura-chan se separo de nosotros primero seguramente el teme se quedo a buscarla.

- Que problemáticas son las multitudes.

- Lo mejor será disfrutar por nuestra cuenta, les aseguro que los veremos en el hotel –habló Shino con mucha tranquilidad.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Después de un rato, se dieron por vencidos – Ya dejémoslo así Sakura, no los vamos a encontrar, hay mucha gente.

- Tienes razón –de repente se dio cuenta de sus manos y rápidamente lo soltó poniéndose colorada por la situación – Siento haberte molestado.

- Hmp –le sonrió sinceramente– ¿quien dijo que estoy molesto?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Sakura recordó cuan pequeña se sentía ante esa mirada penetrante y Sasuke conoció por primera vez como se sentía perderse en su mirada jade, el momento fue roto por una serie de explosiones y luz que invadían el cielo. La gente comenzó a arremolinarse, y la pareja termino muy junta.

- Creo que aquí hay mucha gente –trato de hablar pero la estaban aplastando

- Demasiada para mi gusto, ven –tomo a la kunoichi por la cintura y saltó a uno de los tejados cercanos.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso –se soltó del agarre del moreno.

- ¿Qué, el cargarte o el querer librarnos de la gente? –decía burlón.

- Las dos cosas –se cruzo de brazos.

- Te da miedo estar a solas conmigo –se acerco peligrosamente a Sakura.

- Tu no me das miedo Uchiha –se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el suelo para apreciar el espectáculo.

- Hmp, _esto será interesante_ –tomo asiento al lado de la pelirrosa, quien solo lo vio de reojo.

Ambos chicos miraban el espectáculo sin decir una sola palabra. Sakura abrazo sus piernas y coloco su mentón apoyado entre ambas.

- Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con mis amigos.

- Pues seguramente es porque no querías salir con ellos.

- Eso no es cierto, hemos salido a muchos lugares juntos, pero hoy fue diferente y no sé porque.

- Hmp –él deseaba que fuera por él, pero no arruinaría el momento, sabía que cada vez que decía algo la kunoichi se molestaba así que hizo gala de su poder de mantenerse en silencio, solo observándola y teniéndola a su lado.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A Sakura le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente, de cuando estaba "perdida" lejos de Konoha. Pero ¿en realidad estaba perdida? Sin quererlo su mente se lleno de memorias felices y dolorosas al mismo tiempo, pero fue vencida por el cansancio y callo dormida sin darse cuenta.

- Creo que es mejor regresar al hotel Sakura, ya es tarde –pero al no recibir respuesta la miro detenidamente y al notar su respiración calmada se dio cuenta que estaba dormida– Hmp –la tomo entre sus brazos y la pelirrosa se acurruco otra vez en su pecho.

**%%% PROTEGIDA %%%**

Iba saltando de techo en techo, los fuegos artificiales que aún estallaban le iluminaban el camino hasta que llego a la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. La deposito en la cama, la arropo pero cuando la iba a dejar oyó la voz de la pelirrosa, estaba hablando dormida lo que le pareció muy gracioso, cuando eran el equipo 7 no lo hacía o por lo menos no se había percatado.

- No te vayas –decía entre sueños, Sasuke pensó que estaba soñando con la noche de su partida, oh gran error, y la ilusión se rompió al escuchar el nombre de otro en los labios de la que consideraba su chica– Takeshi-kun… no me dejes –y comenzó a llorar– por favor no me dejes… Takeshi-kun te amo… no te vayas… –la gota que derramo el vaso, se sintió mal, con su desprecio la lanzo a los brazos de otro y se la dejo en bandeja de plata.

Salió del cuarto con una mirada sombría, entonces si la había perdido y contra alguien que ni siquiera conoce, pero que había pasado entre ese tal Takeshi y su pelirrosa chica, solo ella lo sabía y no creía que le contara tan fácilmente. Le dolía, si el corazón le dolía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Creo que esto ya se está haciendo costumbre, 14 páginas de Word, solo espero que no sean muy largos para que puedan leerlos agusto.

Siento que les haya salido 2 veces pero es que se me olvido editarlo antes de subirlo.

Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews:

setsuna17

gotic flower

Hatake Nabiki

FLOX (tu nombre lo sacaste del libro Fairy Oak?)

Dulce-chan

vicky

nadeshko-hime

Nini Cullen Uchiha

.Chan

SaMa Uchiha

Pixo

EdiitH

Jackie

cynthia (jejeje, yo tenía también que estar haciendo tarea ¬¬ y mirame estoy escribiendo ^^', pero no se lo digas a mi mama ;))

Mitsui

Kitzuki

Y a ustedes por agregarme a su lista:

Bruna Balbino

Sakufan

yequita

asukasoad

..::: Saluditos :::..


	8. Verdades a medias

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

* * *

**FELICES FIESTAS MEXICANAS, ESTO ES COMO UN REGALO POR LA CELEBRACIÓN DE LOS MEXICANOS Y PUES PARA QUE LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN SALGAN BENEFICIADOS.**

* * *

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 8. "VERDADES A MEDIAS"

EN KONOHA

Tocaron una puerta esperando el permiso para entrar a la oficina.

- Adelante –del otro lado de la puerta se oyó su voz grave y autoritaria.

- Tsunade-sama tiene un mensaje de Nara Shikamaru –un shinobi le traía noticias.

- Dámelo –extendió la mano y recibió el pergamino– puedes retirarte.

- Con su permiso.

La Hokage presto mucha atención al mensaje y mientras más avanzaba en la lectura menos le gustaba la situación, golpeo con su puño el escritorio derramando su copa de sake– Maldición.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade, no se te muy feliz que digamos? –la masculina voz provino de una de las ventanas.

- Jiraiya que no sabes para que sirven las puertas –el peliblanco entraba como era su costumbre por una de las ventanas de la oficina.

- Vamos mujer cuenta que solo te ponemos así cuando se trata del atolondrado de mi aprendiz Naruto o por tu pequeña hija Sakura-chan, ¿Cuál de los dos es el problema?

- Me conoces bien Jiraiya, es Sakura, alguien está detrás de ella y es uno muy peligroso.

- ¿Por qué la quiere, mato a alguno de los suyos o es por ser…?

- Por ambas, durante la misión mato a dos de los que atacaron la caravana que escoltaba el equipo de Shikamaru y también por la segunda opción –lleno su vaso de sake y lo bebió de un sorbo– Demonios si esa mocosa me contara todo.

- Te refieres a cuando estuvo perdida.

- Si, por lo que dice Shikamaru en su mensaje, no es la primera vez que esos dos se enfrentan, solo que el tipo la llamo por otro nombre e hizo alusión que la última vez que la vio, Sakura todavía parecía una niña.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Mandare un mensaje ordenándoles regresar mañana mismo.

- Y luego.

- La separare de sus labores de campo para evitar que salga de la aldea y que corra más riesgos innecesarios.

- Y luego

- La tendré trabajando en el hospital día y noche, estará tan ocupada que no tendrá ganas de hacer nada.

- Aja ¿y qué más?

- Maldito viejo que no entiendes.

- No Tsunade la que no entiende eres tú, esa chica nunca va a volver a estar mucho tiempo encerrada en un hospital cuidando enfermos y haciendo estudios, ella ya conoce la sensación de la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo al estar en una batalla.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Qué Sakura ya probó el veneno de la guerra y le gusto?

- Algo así, sabes lo que le permitió estar tanto tiempo en Suna curando gente –le pregunto picándola para que adivinara lo que su pupila había hecho en su tiempo libre.

- Si, los deseos de ayudar a los demás.

- Esa es una parte, hasta donde yo sé, ella hizo una unión muy estrecha con el Kazekage y no precisamente para mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas –su mirada era picara.

- Quieres decir que Sakura tuvo una relación amorosa con Gaara –pregunto incrédula la Hokage.

- Bueno amorosa no se pero ahora que lo dices sería buen material para un especial del Icha Icha –pensamientos pervertidos por parte del sannin de pelo blanco, aura maligna en la otra sannin– Digo que Sakura y Gaara aprovechaban las noches para entrenar.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues tengo mis fuentes y me dijeron que esos dos no desperdiciaron el tiempo durmiendo, al parecer Sakura le tomo tanta confianza al Kazekage que le mostro sus habilidades.

- ¿Quieres decir que él sabe lo que es Sakura?

- Si, incluso Gaara le enseño a manejar la arena.

- Eso no es posible, ella no me dijo eso, me comento que Kankuro le enseño algo de sus técnicas pero que Gaara lo hiciera, eso sí es increíble.

- Exacto, pero el porqué lo hizo aun es una incógnita –su mirada volvió a ser de un pervertido *¬*

- SHIZUNE, ven aquí ahora –el grito resonó por toda la torre.

- Si Tsunade-sama –llego corriendo la pelinegra.

- Envía un mensaje urgente a la aldea del arroz, dile a Nara que quiero que mañana mismo salgan rumbo a Konoha.

- Si Tsunade-sama, con su permiso –la chica se retiro.

- Tsunade relájate, esa chica va a estar bien, además va con el atolondrado de Naruto y el energúmeno del Uchiha.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, ellos no saben nada.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA ALDEA DEL LAGO

Toc Toc

- Que problemática es la gente que no le gusta dormir ¿Quién será tan temprano? Seguro un subnormal–almohadazo marca Hyuga.

- Yo abro.

- Ni pensaba levantarme.

- Buenos días joven, tengo un mensaje para el sr. Nara Shikamaru –era el hombre de la recepción con un pergamino en la mano con el sello de Konoha.

- Esta bien, gracias.

- Seguramente es la contestación de Tsunade-sama –se levanto pesadamente el Nara para leer el mensaje que le entregaba Neji.

Se puso a leerlo con la atención que la desmañanada le permitía.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Pues que regresemos hoy mismo a la aldea y que por cualquier cosa no nos separemos de Sakura, aunque esto la haga enojar.

- Lo dice fácil, como si no conociera a su alumna. Bueno como yo ya estoy listo voy a despertar a los demás para que nada más desayunemos partamos a la aldea.

- Si, esto no les va a gustar, Tsunade-sama nos había concedido unos días de descanso y ahora esto –se tiro boca arriba en la cama con los brazos abiertos

- Nosotros solo estamos para seguir órdenes, ahorita regreso, no te vuelvas a dormir sino te traigo a Naruto para que se queje contigo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Sasuke abre necesito decirles algo –era la voz del Hyuga ¿ordenándole? Y el que no estaba de humor, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora estaba este molestandolo.

Con una cara de pocos amigos pero que no espantaría a Neji, Sasuke abrió la puerta– ¿Qué quieres?

- Buenos días Uchiha, levanta a Naruto tenemos que partir a Konoha cuanto antes.

- ¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber?

- No, solo es precaución por lo que paso en la misión, pero nada más.

- Hmp –cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

- Maldito malhumorado. Ya que lo oíste no necesito ir con Shino a decirle, verdad Sai.

- Buenos días Neji, no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de avisarle.

- También ocúpate de Ino y Hinata, por favor.

- Claro con mucho gusto. ¿Y quién le va a avisar a Sakura?

- Ahora mismo iba a avisarle. Y diles a las chicas que se apuren, vamos a desayunar y regresamos inmediatamente.

- Entendido –se dio media vuelta y fue a su habitación.

Camino a la siguiente puerta y respiro profundamente– Mejor hubiera dejado a Shikamaru manejar esto –toco la puerta y espero hasta que le contestaran.

De la habitación salió la pelirrosa ya lista con su atuendo ninja– Neji, que sorpresa, ¿quieres pasar?

- No gracias Sakura, solo te vengo a avisar que hoy mismo regresamos a Konoha.

- ¿Por qué? Tsunade-sama nos permitió quedarnos a descansar unos días ¿no?

- Si pero los planes han cambiado, son ordenes de ella.

- Pues por mi está bien, pero y los demás que opinan.

- Solo le avise a Sai y a Sasuke, ellos se harán cargo de avisarles a los demás.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en 10 minutos en el restaurante para comer.

- Si.

Todos bajaron a desayunar y pasaron un rato agradable entre risas y payasadas de Naruto. El único que se corto con extrema seriedad fue Sasuke (N/A: na, Sasuke es un queso =P), Sakura lo noto y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué te tiene tan serio Uchiha?

- Hmp

- Esa no es una respuesta, pero ya que no quieres hablar, me voy.

- Hmp.

- Por lo menos puedes decirme como llego esto a mi habitación –Sakura saco de su bolsillo un collar con un hermoso pendiente en forma de cerezo con pequeños brillantes en el centro y lo puso sobre la mesa frente al moreno.

- No se –frío y cortante, maldita actitud.

- Pues entonces puedes regresárselo a quien le pertenezca porque no es mío –se iba a regresar a su asiento junto a Neji pero una mano la detuvo.

- Ayer estabas viéndolo antes de que nos dejaran atrás, pensé que te había gustado, tómalo como una… por lo que te he hecho enojar –el moreno se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente.

- Esta bien lo tomare como una disculpa, pero no soy tan fácil de convencer, tendrás que trabajar más duro –su sonrisa fue tan dulce que quedo embobado por unos segundos. Kami parecía un ángel– Me ayudas a ponérmelo –le entrego la cadena y le dio la espalda para que él se la abrochara, alzando su sedosa cabellera.

- Hmp –sonrió de medio lado, tal vez no fue tan mala idea comprar algo que consideraba inútil, al final le ayudo a acercarse aunque solo fuera un poco.

- Gracias –tomo entre sus dedos el dije para verlo mejor.

Se formo un silencio, pero a diferencia de los anteriores este era cómodo y cálido, como el de la noche anterior, solo que mejor, lleno de mucho sentimiento que ambos disfrutaban.

- Vámonos no podemos perder tiempo –interrumpió el momento Neji, solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta por parte de Sasuke.

- Hai –todos se levantaron.

- Por cierto Sakura-chan y tu costal de pelos –pregunto buscando al elemento faltante.

- Desde ayer que salimos por el helado prefirió quedarse en el bosque, se sentía más a gusto y se propuso para vigilar los alrededores.

A la salida de la aldea alguien los detuvo.

- Sasuke-san –un grito a lo lejos los hizo mirar a la persona.

- Hmp –cara de fastidio.

- Una más de tus admiradoras **Sa-su-ke-SAN** –recalco el nombre la rubia kunoichi.

- No te mordiste la lengua, Yamanaka –le contesto entre dientes.

- Grosero, yo solo quería hacerte una broma –le dio la espalda y se fue muy indignada con su novio.

- Pues guárdatelas para la próxima.

- Cálmate teme, pero si tu estas peor cada día, amaneces de un genio de los mil demonios, luego en el desayuno estas casi contento y ahora estas molesto, ya pareces vieja en sus días (N/A: XD, no se ofendan)

- Tu cállate dobe –mirada asesina por parte del moreno.

- Déjalo Naruto, seguro quiere privacidad con **SU AMIGUITA** –dijo molesta la pelirrosa ¬¬ ¿celosa?

- Tsk –todos siguieron su camino para darle chance al Uchiha.

- Que bueno que lo alcance Sasuke-san quería despedirme porque, aunque no me guste, no creo que nos volvamos a ver –se puso roja y miraba al suelo, o si el ya sabía lo que venía– y quería decirle que…

- No me interesa –no espero que terminara su declaración la corto frío y sin sentimiento alguno.

- ¿Qué? –decía incrédula la capitana Natsue.

- Lo oíste no me interesa, jamás me interesaste, ahora dejame en paz.

- Es por ella ¿verdad? –su mirada llena de odio se dirigió a la pelirrosa.

- Hmp –el no cambio su semblante, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

- Sakura-san no siente nada por usted, porque insiste con alguien que se ve no puede sentir algo bueno como amor, ella solo es una asesina…

- No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella –la tomo por los hombros y sus ojos mostraban el tan intimidante Sharingan, que hizo a la chica temblar, la soltó bruscamente.

- Entonces la amas –miro el suelo triste con lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos– tuve la batalla perdida desde el principio ¿no es cierto?

- Tsk, adiós –siguió a sus amigos dejando atrás un corazón roto.

- Adiós Sasuke-san –su voz casi un murmuro.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

TRES DÍAS DESPUES

En las puertas de Konoha, llegaba un grupo de nueve shinobis.

- Por fin en casa, dattebayo, RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEN, quiero ramen –decía un rubio con cascaditas en los ojos ToT

- Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama quiere el reporte inmediatamente –dijo un serio Izumo.

- Que problemático, todos pueden irse ya.

Cuando el resto del grupo se disponía a dispersarse, una voz los detuvo.

- Esperen también quiere hablar con Neji y Sakura –esta vez fue Kotetsu el que hablo.

Ambos shinobis se miraron extrañados, cuando salían de misión los tres solo iba el Nara a entregar los reportes, así que lo único que les quedo fue obedecer y se fueron juntos a ver a la Hokage a su oficina.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE

Se oyó que golpearon la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- Adelante –y ahí estaba a quien quería ver.

- Tsunade-sama aquí estamos como pidió –primero entro el Nara, seguido de Sakura y Neji, se colocaron de frente al escritorio.

- Bien, espero el reporte COMPLETO, así que empiecen a hablar.

- Que problemático, pero ya se lo mande desde la aldea para que quiere… –pero la voz de la ojimiel lo interrumpió.

- Nara Shikamaru deja de comportarte como un vago –se levanto golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

- Si me permite Tsunade-sama yo daré esta vez el informe –salió en defensa de su amigo el ojiperla.

- Adelante Neji.

Y el Hyuga comenzó a decirle todo lo acontecido en la misión tardo un rato, trato de ser lo más especifico que pudo en su reporte; aunque hacía falta algo muy importante, y la parte que más le interesaba a la Hokage, la parte donde Sakura peleo sola y la información sobre el último atacante.

- Mmm, entonces tú te hiciste cargo de los encargados de la emboscada –su mirada se dirigió a la pelirrosa.

- Si Tsunade-sama pero no representaron ningún problema.

- Y el ultimo sujeto que los ataco ¿Quién era Sakura, y porque te conocía? –eso no era una pregunta era una orden.

Sakura sabía que esto era inminente, todo era tan perfecto pero ahora aparecían los fantasmas de su pasado y hacían resurgir las dudas de los que la rodeaban.

- Es un tipo llamado Kido y hace tiempo nos enfrentamos, solo una vez, eso es todo.

- Pues no creo que eso sea todo, según lo que dijo Shikamaru en su informe, el parece conocerte bastante bien y te llamo por otro nombre ¿Hanako?

A la pelirrosa le recorrió un escalofrío, esto se pondría mal, Tsunade quería respuestas.

- Me vas a contar TODA la historia ahora mismo Sakura.

- No hay nada más que decir –dijo firme y sin titubear.

- No juegues conmigo jovencita –el ambiente se ponía denso, la ojimiel comenzaba a perder el control y Sakura se comportaba extraño, ella jamás desobedecería a la Hokage, pero ahora se negaba a seguir ordenes.

Shikamaru y Neji se sentían fuera de lugar, solo permanecían fuera de la lucha de poderes que se desarrollaba entre maestra y alumna o tal vez era otro nivel.

- Tsk, no hay más que decir, me retiro –hizo una reverencia y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la rubia de un movimiento se coloco frente a ella y la tomo por el cuello de la sudadera y la hizo mirarla a los ojos, esta vez era jade vs miel.

- Te lo advertí Sakura he sido muy paciente contigo y no pienso tolerar estos desplantes –la chica veía como si no pasara nada.

- Tsunade-sama por favor… –Nara temía por la seguridad de su amiga.

- No, Nara no te metas, esto es entre Sakura y yo –se notaba furiosa la Hokage.

- Lo único que debe saber es que la próxima vez que vea a Kido el acabara muerto y no pensare dos veces en utilizar **TODOS** mis recursos –la rubia la miro contrariada– oye bien TODOS –le tomo las manos y con un poco de fuerza se las quito, le dio la espalda y la miro de reojo al escucharla.

- No te atreverías a retirar el sello –miraba a la pelirrosa angustiada.

- Eso depende de que tan fuerte sea él cuando nos volvamos a encontrar –y desapareció en una llamarada que la envolvió por completo.

- Sakura espera –demasiado tarde solo quedaban las llamas de su partida.

Neji y Shikamaru no cabían de la impresión, Sakura había hecho enfurecer a la Hokage y había sobrevivido sin ningún rasguño; definitivamente la relación iba más allá que la de dos kunoichis, lo que pasaba era la actitud de una madre que intenta proteger a su hija y una hija que guarda secretos a costa de su propia seguridad.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, los dos shinobis salieron sin hacer el más mínimo ruido dejando sola a Tsunades para que se calmara.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Una llamarada se formo en la cima de la montaña de los Hokages, apareciendo una pelirrosa con un rostro serio y frío. Unos minutos después apareció alguien detrás de ella.

- No crees que te pasaste –pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta– Sakura debes hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? Vamos Neji, nuestra relación jamás se baso en la comunicación, lo nuestro fue meramente físico nada sentimental, así que no me vengas a decir que hable sobre algo que no quiero.

- No digo que lo hagas conmigo… Demonios Sakura, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que no te conozco de verdad, vivimos seis meses juntos y nunca te vi actuar como lo hiciste en la torre…

- Tienes razón Neji, nadie me conoce por que el único que lo hizo…

- Veo que no piensas hablar de nada –negó con la cabeza, ella se había cerrado completamente– creo que será mejor dejarte sola –y como no recibió protesta alguna así como llego se fue.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba sola, por lo menos físicamente.

- Tu también viniste a sermonearme –pregunto molesta por la presencia.

- ¿No crees que soy el menos indicado?

- Hmp.

- Cada día nos parecemos más –esbozo una sonrisa de lado– solo vine buscando un poco de tranquilidad y por mi esta mejor si no hablamos –Sasuke se sentó e invito a la pelirrosa a hacerlo. Ella no lo pensó y tomo su postura favorita, abrazo sus piernas con ambos brazos y recargo su mentón sobre las rodillas.

≠≠≠≠≠≠ **COMPRENSIÓN ≠≠≠≠≠≠**

Dejaron que pasara el tiempo, solo el silencio y el viento les hacían compañía. Así llego la noche y con ella una brisa refrescante que hizo estremecer un poco a la pelirrosa.

- Ven es hora de ir a casa –el moreno se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a pararse.

- Gracias, nos vemos.

- Espera Sakura, por que no pasas la noche conmigo (N/A: O.O) los ojos de la chica estaban como dos enormes platos, jamás creyó que él le fuera a decir algo así.

- Óyeme Uchiha yo no soy de esas que en cuanto ven tu carita de niño bonito se van a la cama contigo –su voz subió de tono por la "proposición" así que le tapo la boca con una mano.

- Tsk, no malentiendas Sakura yo no te estoy proponiendo que te acuestes conmigo.

- Ahora dices que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

- Yo no dije eso tu… –la miro con una ceja levantada.

- No pero lo insinuaste

- Sakura cállate ya y déjame terminar –ordeno ya en un tono de voz alto el moreno, empezaba a sacarlo de quicio.

- Hmp –ella hizo un puchero y el solo sonrió de medio lado.

- Solo es para que no hagas una locura, como irte a mitad de la noche –lo pensó un poco– ah no ese fui yo.

- Wauu, Uchiha hasta te volviste cómico, vaya si que cambiaron las cosas –su voz sonó un poco triste.

- Entonces ¿Qué dices, aceptas o no? Te prometo que no va a pasar nada… que no quieras –levanto la mano en forma de juramento.

- Esta bien.

Y él la guio hasta el barrio Uchiha donde ahora residía con el resto de ex equipo Taka.

- Esto es muy tranquilo y silencioso –hecho una mirada a los alrededores.

- Hmp –se acercaron a la casa más grande y elegante del lugar, el moreno saco una llave y le cedió el paso al abrir la puerta.

- Que caballeroso –dijo en tono de burla– con permiso –anuncio su entrada por respeto.

- Si quieres comer algo por ese pasillo esta la cocina –dijo señalando un pasillo.

- Y el encanto del príncipe se acaba a la media noche, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –suspiraba de resignación la pelirrosa.

- ¿A poco querías que te cocinara? –le respondía con una ceja levantada.

- No estaría mal, pero no quiero morir por envenenamiento, paso -hablaba en tono de burla la kunoichi.

- Yo sé cocinar, no como tú que seguramente se te quema hasta el agua.

- Óyeme yo si se cocinar, desde hace mucho tuve que aprender –su mirada se volvió melancólica.

- Porque no me sorprendes.

- No voy a caer en esa trampa, Uchiha, porque no mejor preparamos algo juntos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero morir por indigestión, aunque teniendo una doctora en casa no creo que eso pueda suceder –al parecer Sasuke se encontraba de muy buen humor al estar en compañía de la pelirrosa.

Juntos se dirigieron a la cocina y prepararon algo rápido para cenar, no habían probado alimento desde que llegaron a la aldea, se sentaron a comer a la mesa el ambiente era agradable.

- Para ser un chico ocupado, tu casa está bastante limpia.

- No me gusta el desorden y trato de mantener la casa así.

- Mmm, seguro Karin te ayuda bastante en eso de la limpieza.

- Hmp, pues no es muy buena ama de casa que digamos –Sakura puso mala cara por el comentario del moreno– _No debí decir eso, ya se molesto_ –pudo leer el desconcierto de la chica– pero Suigetsu ese sí que sabe ayudar.

- Hablando de Suigetsu, no sabes en dónde anda –quería que lo que le había dicho el tal Koji fuera mentira.

La pregunta lo descoloco, que tanto le importaba a Sakura lo que hiciera su ex subordinado– Pues pude enterarme que está en el hospital, creo que durante su última misión sufrió lesiones.

- Demonios, entonces era cierto –golpeo la mesa con el puño.

- ¿De qué hablas? Sabías que Suigetsu estaba herido –preguntaba incrédulo, esto si era demasiado, como sabía ella.

- El tipo con el que me enfrente en la misión, el guardaespaldas del ilusionista me lo dijo pero no quise creerle.

- Y por que salió al tema el dientudo –su molestia se veía reflejada en su voz.

- Por nada, mejor olvídalo, estoy cansada y no quiero iniciar otra discusión.

- Esta bien, ven sígueme te llevare al cuarto donde podrás dormir.

- Gracias.

Subieron al segundo piso de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke abrió una puerta y la dejo entrar primero.

- Es aquí, si quieres puedes bañarte, esa es la puerta del baño –señalo una puerta al fondo de la habitación.

- Hay Uchiha definitivamente te hace falta el toque femenino, esto es tan… tu –decía mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación donde había nada, ni un solo objeto que no fuera necesario.

- Es mi cuarto, que querías que tuviera.

- Mejor me quedo en la sala, no sea que Karin se moleste porque dormí aquí –trato de salir pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- A quien yo deje entrar a mi habitación es solo problema mío, además ya te dije que entre Karin y yo no hay nada, ella solo me ayudo en mi venganza, eso es todo.

- Claro, si tu lo dices pero pensándolo bien no quiero buscarme problemas de a gratis.

- ¿Que, te da miedo quedarte conmigo a solas, en mi cuarto? –se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que retrocediera tratando de alejarse.

- Ja, no me hagas reír Uchiha, está bien dormiré aquí –se sentó en la cama y se quito los zapatos para poder recostarse.

El solo la contemplaba recargado desde el marco de la puerta, era una mujer hermosa, cabello exótico color rosa que le llegaba a medio brazo; una silueta de diosa, que seguramente muchas mujeres envidiaban, sus ojos jade tan expresivos, eso era algo que a él le encantaba, su mirada y para rematar unos labios que se le antojaba probar y comerse a besos.

- Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome toda la noche –preguntaba la chica al ver como el moreno la devoraba con la mirada.

- Buenas noches –se dio media vuelta pero…

- Sasuke, espera… quédate por favor –no pudo ver sus ojos porque además de que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, la chica cubría su rostro con el fleco que caía desde su frente, pero el tono de su voz ¿lo conmovió?, se oía frágil, como él la recordaba.

Se acerco lentamente, rodeo la cama y se recostó dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa, ella se acerco buscando un poco de calor. Unos minutos después Sasuke noto la respiración lenta y acompasada de Sakura, lo que le indico que se había quedado dormida. Se giro lentamente para no despertarla, logro ver su rostro angelical, tranquilo, sin nada que la alterara, resultaba un deleite para el Uchiha, quien sin proponérselo activo el Sharingan para grabar cada uno de los detalles del rostro que tanto ansiaba tomar entre sus manos y besar.

Después de un rato de observarla él también se quedo dormido, hacia mucho que no sentía algo como lo que la pelirrosa le hacía sentir, un calor que envolvía su pecho y día a día aumentaba sin que él se diera cuenta.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Pasense bien estas fiestas, no se excedan y como a mi me toco un fin de semana mega largo aproveche para escribir, corregir y publicar, espero que también me de tiempo para terminar el que sigue y podermos subir antes del fin de semana.

Ahora si empieza lo bueno, LO SASUSAKU, seee, pero todavía voy a hacer sufrir un poco más a Sasukito para que el amor que siente por Sakurita se afiance bien en su helado corazoncito. Jijiji.

Muchas gracias por sus RR:

SaMa Uchiha

Karina Natsumi

Hatake Nabiki

Bruna Balbino

Sakufan

kyou nakamura

barby

Mitsui

asukasoad

miki

nadeshko-hime

perla de uchiha (que nombre tan original)

Dulce-chan

vicky

Por agregarla como Favorite Story:

Nuniita

Geanella-Asakura

-Wyll-

nickstorm

sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke

..::: Saluditos :::..


	9. Algo crece Dentro de Mi

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 9. "ALGO CRECE DENTRO DE MI"

Un moreno comenzaba a despertarse, sintiendo a sus espaldas los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban a sus espaldas, abrió los ojos esperando encontrar la melena rosa que durmió con él desde la noche anterior, pero NADA, no estaba. Inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a buscar su chakra por la casa, pero NADA, los alrededores de la casa, NADA.

- ¿Dónde demonios se metió? –se preguntaba en voz alta, rápidamente se dio un baño y salió a buscarla– Espero que no hayas hecho una locura Sakura.

Estuvo saltando por los tejados buscando la melena rosa que se le escabullo de la casa sin darse cuenta, lo admitía ella era muy buena, en verdad había mejorado su arte ninja. Después de haber ido a la entrada para preguntar si no la habían visto y recorrer la mitad de la aldea se le prendió el foco, sabía que no estaría en el hospital ni en la torre, por el pelito que tuvo el día anterior con la Hokage –Su casa– pero se detuvo a preguntarse– ¿Dónde vive Sakura? –decidió ir a buscarla a la casa donde ella vivía cuando eran gennins, esperando encontrarla ahí y aunque jamás fuera a visitarla él sabía dónde estaba.

Unos momentos después se encontró con que la casa de la pelirrosa estaba abandonada– Tsk, ahora solo me queda ir con el dobe de Naruto –y regreso a los techo para llegar más rápido a la casa del rubio, pero lo que vio no le gusto mucho que digamos.

Naruto iba caminando con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirrosa y al parecer estaban muy contentos porque ella no dejaba de sonreír y de repente el rubio la abrazo y ella correspondió. Algo nació dentro del moreno al ver la escena y no era nada bueno.

Aterrizo atrás del rubio sobresaltándolo y provocando que sus amigos cayeran, Naruto sobre Sakura, ese algo que nació momentos antes estaba creciendo a cada momento, así que tomo cartas en el asunto, sujeto al rubio por el cuello de la chamarra y lo arrojo lejos de la chica.

- Oye teme, ¿qué te pasa?

- Hmp –le dio la mano a la chica para que se levantara.

- No me contestes con tus monosílabos –el rubio estaba confundido y molesto.

- Por favor no empiecen a pelear –decía mientras sacudía su ropa de la tierra– además el no tuvo toda la culpa.

- Porque lo defiendes Sakura-chan, él fue el que llego de improviso e hizo que nos cayéramos –lo señalaba con el dedo.

- Tsk.

- Por si no te diste cuenta Naruto, el ya tenía rato observándonos –lo miro acusadoramente– otra cosa es que no lo hayas sentido.

- Hn, a veces me pregunto cómo es que has sobrevivido siendo ninja dobe.

- Porque soy tan bueno que me convertiré en Hokage, teme –dijo totalmente orgulloso de sus habilidades.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

La pelirrosa al ver la interminable discusión que comenzaba negó con la cabeza en signo de reproche, así que se alejo caminando. Los dos shinobis se dieron cuenta que hacía falta su amiga y le dieron alcance rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?

- Al hospital.

- Pensé que no irías a trabajar –dijo extrañado el moreno.

- No voy a trabajar, voy a ver como esta Suigetsu-kun –sabía perfectamente que a Sasuke le molestaba que añadiera ese sufijo al nombre de otros.

- ¿Qué a poco el dientes de tiburón está hospitalizado?

- Si Naruto, por lo menos eso supe ayer –miro de reojo al moreno.

- ¿Su equipo no salió antes que nosotros a una misión? –preguntaba haciendo memoria.

- Al parecer el mensaje que le llego a la Hokage, pedía ayuda por un ataque cerca de la frontera, era un señuelo y su equipo cayó en una trampa –conto Sasuke.

- Que mala suerte, bueno me lo saludan cuando lo vean, yo voy a ver a mi Hinata, dattebayo, adiós –se despidió muy emocionado por su cita con la ojiperla.

Siguieron caminando en la que ya era costumbre entre ellos, silencio, llegaron a la recepción del hospital donde todos saludaron alegremente a la pelirrosa. Tomo una carpeta donde estaban apuntados todos los pacientes hospitalizados, la reviso y cuando encontró lo que buscaba le hizo una seña al moreno que la siguiera ya que él se mantuvo a distancia del tumulto de enfermeras que saludaban a Sakura y que aprovechaban para coquetearle y comérselo con la mirada.

- Tsk, tus compañeras pareciera que nunca han visto a un hombre.

- Jajaja, créeme han visto muchos y con muy poca ropa –Sakura parecía disfrutar sus recuerdos.

- Hmp.

- Ya llegamos –abrió la puerta de una habitación donde había un gran contenedor con lo que parecía simplemente agua.

- Suigetsu –la voz del moreno hizo reaccionar el líquido formando un rostro.

- Sasuke, he de estar muriendo para merecer tu visita o mejor dicho debo estar en el cielo por que veo un ángel –la cara de albino miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa al lado del moreno.

- Hola Suigetsu-kun, gracias por el cumplido.

- De que preciosa –remarco su última palabra mirando de pies a cabeza a Sakura.

- Suigetsu que fue lo que paso, no que eras indestructible –sonrió irónico para ocular la molestia por la confianza con la que hablaban esos dos.

- Pues déjame recordar, llevábamos dos días de viaje cuando un grupo enorme de shinobis nos ataco, la estúpida de Karin dijo que solo sentía tres chakras y no tantos como los que se veían pero fue muy tarde ya que de un momento a otro sentí mis piernas atrapadas por algo pegajoso y muy resistente, no me dejaba mover. Luego un tipo con una espada hecha de chakra me ataco y cuando estaba distraído tratando de zafarme sentí un piquete en el cuello y no pude volverme líquido, la cosa pegajosa esa cada vez me envolvía más hasta que me cubrió por completo y luego ya no supe nada más.

- Kana –murmuro para sí Sakura, pero Sasuke logro escucharlo– Y qué haces aquí Suigetsu, porque no te tienen en una cama –pregunto mientras revisaba el contenedor.

- Pues cada vez que intento tomar mi forma humana, todo el cuerpo me duele y no puedo mantenerme así mucho tiempo.

- Tsk, y Karin no te ayudo.

- Esa bruja no sé ni que le paso, pero cuando desperté, ya estaba rodeado por ANBUS de Konoha que me traían de urgencia –decía molesto el chico acuoso.

- Pues ha de ver sido ella quien pidió ayuda, porque cuando revise la lista ella está en una de las habitaciones, eso quiere decir que también la hirieron, pero note que hoy va a ser dada de alta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera– Oh lo siento, no sabía que había visitas, Sakura-san que gusto verla ¿usted se hará cargo del paciente hoy?

- Puedo ver su expediente por favor.

- Si claro –la enfermera le entrego el historial médico del albino para que viera cuales eran los problemas que presentaba.

- ¿Quién es el médico que lo está atendiendo?

- La misma Tsunade-sama, es que nadie sabe qué es lo que está pasando. Por cierto no ha de tardar en llegar.

- Hmp, infórmele que de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo del paciente y si la ves de camino hacia acá dígale que el Uchiha está aquí.

- Esta bien con su permiso –la enfermera se retiro para seguir las órdenes de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué yo estoy aquí? Y eso para que.

- Para que no venga

- Y crees que eso la va a detener –preguntaba incrédulo el moreno.

- No lo sé, pero me la voy a jugar apostando por ti.

- Jajaja, eres tan ogro que nadie quiere verte –reía a carcajadas la cabeza de Suigetsu.

El moreno golpeo el contenedor haciendo vibrar toda el agua y mareando al albino.

- Sasuke, no lo maltrates, que no ves que está enfermo –reprocho el acto.

- Si Sasuke, escucha a MI PRECIOSA… doctora –recalco las palabras exactas para hacer enojar más al Uchiha.

- Hmp.

- Voy a empezar pero tardare un buen rato, porque no vas a ver como esta Karin –le sugirió la pelirrosa, solo quería ver su reacción.

- Si Sasuke-kun, estoy segurísimo que la zanahoria con patas se alegra de verte –trataba de hacer enojar más a Sasuke ahora que no podía hacerle nada, pero su broma termino cuando el moreno le mostro un pequeño chidori en la palma de su mano– jejeje –su risa paso a una de nervios al ver la amenaza– Bueno Sakura-chan, me puedes decir que es lo que tengo.

- Claro, pues mira fuiste atacado por una alimaña ponzoñosa, la cual te inyecto veneno –hizo un pausa para tomar aire y seguir la explicación– Por lo regular este veneno licua los órganos internos de quien fue expuesto, pero puedo ver que tu cuerpo reacciono diferente a todos los que he visto. Imagino que es por tu capacidad de volverte líquido lo que le permite a tu cuerpo no ser atacado, aunque no te permite tomar tu forma humana porque si no ya estarías muerto.

Sakura mientras se encargaba de preparar lo que necesitaría para su trabajo y reía por las actitudes infantiles de sus amigos, y Sasuke simplemente se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados, no dejaría a la pelirrosa sola con el tarado de su ex subordinado.

- Listo, Suigetsu-kun, tratare de sacar la mayor cantidad de veneno que sea posible, pero lo hare durante varios días para afectar en lo menos posible a tu cuerpo, OK –pregunto la kunoichi.

El albino asintió– Eso quiere decir que estaremos juntos los siguientes días –su mirada se volvió traviesa.

- Aja –se subió al tanque y desde la parte de arriba metió sus manos rodeadas de chakra– Suigetsu, la verdad no sé bien si esto te va doler, la mayoría de las veces se que duele así que aguanta.

- Soy un chico fuerte puedo resistir de todo… argh –pero no pudo terminar su frase porque Sakura empezó su labor de buscar el veneno mezclado con el chico agua y le dolía bastante.

El tratamiento les llevo más de una hora, si de por si era difícil hacerlo en un cuerpo normal, buscar líquido en líquido le resultaba muy complicado, se sentía exhausta.

- Eso es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos, está bien Suigetsu-kun –se sentía mal por el sufrimiento que pasaba el albino y aunque tenían poco de conocerse se llevaban bastante bien, congeniaban en muchas cosas.

- Si –su respuesta fue entrecortada, se notaba que la sesión lo debilitó bastante– Nos vemos MI PRECIOSA doctora –pero no tanto como para dejar escapar un piropo más a la chica.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió mandándole un beso.

- Hmp –gruño Sasuke, definitivamente eso no le gusto nada, y ese algo que nació por la mañana volvía a crecer a pasos agigantados.

Salieron del hospital sin rumbo fijo hasta que un gruñido del estomago de la pelirrosa los hizo detenerse en seco.

- Ups, lo siento –se puso toda roja, jamás le había pasado algo así –es que tengo hambre no me dio tiempo de desayunar.

- Hmp, ven yo te invito –estaba molesto, como siendo doctora, se descuidaba tanto.

- En serio –sus ojitos lo miraron sospechosamente– ¿qué me vas a pedir a cambio Uchiha?

- Nada.

- Bueno, pero yo escojo el lugar.

- Tsk, está bien, puede ser cualquier menos el local de donde no sale el usuratonkachi –ella asintió y lo condujo por las calles de la aldea.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, no parecía gran cosa, pero se veía que conocían a Sakura porque la saludaron muy bien y hasta le dieron "su mesa" por lo que pudo escuchar Sasuke. La comida se veía muy apetecible y cuando la probó el moreno, en verdad le gusto pero no lo admitiría. Pasaron todo el tiempo en silencio, Sasuke pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar.

- Gracias Sasuke.

- Hn, Sakura tu sabes quién ataco al equipo de Suigetsu –su pregunta fue directa, para evitar que la chica cambiara el tema en cuanto lo viera venir.

- Creo que sí, pero no entiendo porque lo hicieron.

- ¿Por qué los conoces?

- Fue hace mucho tiempo, no tiene caso hablar de eso, lo único que debes saber es que no son como cualquier shinobi, ellos son fuertes.

A Sasuke le empezaba a enojar la actitud de Sakura, la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro a un callejón cercano– ¿Qué ocultas Sakura? –la tomo por los hombros confrontándola con la mirada.

- Nada de tu incumbencia Uchiha, ahora suéltame –forcejeo un poco para liberarse pero no pudo.

- No –la acorralo contra la pared con todo su cuerpo.

- Suéltame o sabrás de lo que soy capaz –su mirada se volvió tan fría como la de él.

Sasuke simplemente ignoro los comentarios de la ojijade, la miraba intensamente, acerco su cara a la de ella hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, no se imagino que el moreno actuara de esa manera. El rompió la distancia que los separaba, la beso de manera desesperada, hacia mucho que lo deseaba, ansiaba probar los labios de la pelirrosa y esta vez nada lo detendría.

La mente de Sakura se quedo en blanco, ni siquiera su inner parecía existir, pero termino por corresponder, abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello y abrió su boca para poder profundizar el beso, al notar la aceptación de la chica, empezó una lucha entre sus lenguas. El contacto se volvía cada vez más ardiente, hasta que la falta de aire lo hizo separarse.

El moreno iba a retomar los labios de la kunoichi cuando ella lo detuvo y se separo de él, intentando contralar cada uno su respiración, y es que ambos sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

- Yo, ¿cómo están? me costó trabajo encontrarlos –miro alrededor extrañado por el lugar donde estaban– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Solo hablábamos, al grano Kakashi ¿Qué quieres? –Sasuke estaba molesto por la interrupción. Sakura se mantuvo al margen de la conversación.

- Pues darles dos noticias, una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieren primero?

- Deja de jugar Kakashi –la molestia del moreno se volvía enojo.

- Espera Sasuke, primero la buena, Kakashi –se lo pensó bien, todos los que la conocían sabían que ella le guardaba mucho cariño al peliplateado pero también respeto, jamás le hablaba como un igual y por lo tanto se gano una mirada de extrañeza por parte del moreno– sensei.

- La buena es que tienen tres días más de descanso a parte de este y la mala –hizo una pausa para aumentar el dramatismo.

- Ya di la mala o yo misma te golpeo –se trono los nudillos amenazadoramente.

- La mala es que tu no saldrás a misiones con nosotros –Kakashi se puso en pose de defensa esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –el grito de la pelirrosa retumbo en el callejón, no lo creía – Es por lo de ayer no es cierto, esa vieja me las va a pagar –sus acompañantes estaban impactados, ella jamás le faltaba el respeto a la Hokage, la ira la empezaba a dominar el cuerpo de la kunoichi, que con tan solo golpear levemente la pared a su lado se volvió polvo, el cabello cubría su rostro.

Sasuke intento acercarse a Sakura, pero su ex sensei lo detuvo, Kakashi temía lo peor, tomo a la pelirrosa por los hombros y le hablo al oído– Sakura… tranquilízate y mírame –la tomo por la barbilla, Sakura levanto su rostro que ahora mostraba unos ojos morados.

- No es justo y tú lo sabes, ella no tiene derecho a hacerme esto –hablaba entre dientes.

- Claro que lo tiene, ella intenta protegerte.

- Es que no necesito que me protejan yo tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

- Y ella lo sabe, te lo aseguro, pero se preocupa mucho por ti, más que nosotros, más que yo –la abrazo para intentar calmarla y no fuera a cometer una tontería.

- Hmp –gruño Sasuke, se repetía el sentimiento que nació cuando Naruto la abrazaba, cuando ella presto tanta atención a la salud de Suigetsu y ahora que Kakashi la tranquilizaba, eso que sentía tenía nombre, CELOS, si sentía celos que alguien que no fuera él se acercara a SU SAKURA, si suya por que siempre le perteneció y más cuando ella correspondió el beso.

- Creo que estamos incomodando a alguien –dejo de abrazar a la pelirrosa cuidando que sus ojos hayan vuelto a su color jade– Sabes Sasuke, los humanos necesitamos contacto de vez en cuando, un abrazo, UN BESO –remarco lo último.

- Si claro, me gustaría saber que diría la gruñona de tu mujer si te ve abrazando a Sakura –dijo mordaz el moreno.

- Jijiji, Sasuke tiene razón, ya le dijiste a Anko que estamos trabajando juntos –pregunto con una mirada maliciosa Sakura.

- Jejeje, no todavía no.

- Oye Sasuke no quieres acompañarme a visitar los cuarteles ANBU y ver a mi queridísima amiga Anko –la pelirrosa hablaba en tono de amenaza contra el peliplateado, sabía perfectamente que la mujer de su ex sensei no quería que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos.

- Si es buena idea Sakura, que dices si vamos ahorita –Sasuke le siguió el juego, con esto se desquitaría de la interrupción.

- No serían capaces ¿o sí? –Kakashi temía por su propia seguridad, sabía que el ocultarle a su mujer que Sakura se uniría a su equipo era un fatal error –Bueno yo mejor los dejo, nos vemos, ah pero no olviden nos vemos en el lugar y a la hora de siempre dentro de cuatro días, seguiremos entrenando juntos –y se esfumo en un PUFF.

- ¿En que estábamos?

- En que yo me iba a mi casa y tú a la tuya, nos vemos luego.

- No, tú no vas a ningún lado –la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello.

- Sasuke, espera.

- Mmm –el moreno no hacía caso.

- Aquí no, además estoy muy cansada, mejor nos vemos luego ¿va? –se quito al moreno de encima con una linda sonrisa.

- Tsk, Sakura de verdad que eres una molestia.

- Adiós –la hizo enojar y ella se esfumo en una nube rosa.

Sasuke solo se golpeo la mentalmente, no era para que se lo tomará así pero se daba cuenta que la pelirrosa era aun sensible a ese insulto, y como no si no dejaba de decírselo cuando eran gennins y hasta fue parte de su despedida. Bueno ya arreglarían las cosas cuando la viera al día siguiente que fuera a aplicarle el tratamiento a Suigetsu, así que se fue a casa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN ICHIRAKU

- ¿Cómo estas Hinata? –llegaba el rubio corriendo y abrazando de golpe a la ojiperla.

- Bien Naruto-kun –la chica se puso roja, pero ya no se desmayaba como al principio, ahora estaba más acostumbrada a las acciones de hiperactivo rubio.

- Lamento llegar tarde, es que me encontré a Sakura-chan y al teme –decía mientras le cedía el paso a la chica y acomodaba un banco para que la chica se sentara (N/A: Que caballeroso es Narutito ^-^)

- ¿Y qué tal se llevan, ya mejoro su relación? –Hinata se acomodo en el asiento.

- Pues se podría decir que sí, pero hoy Sasuke estaba muy raro.

- Si ¿Pues qué paso?

- Dos platos de ramen por favor viejo –interrumpió su conversación para pedir de comer.

- Claro Naruto, ahorita están listos –le contesto el hombre del puesto de ramen.

- Mmm, pues primero nos llego de sorpresa a Sakura-chan y a mí, y por eso nos caímos, luego me tiro a un lado y la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro?

- Pues que el teme tenía una cara de pocos amigos, la peor que le he visto, no sé que le molesto.

Hinata conocía a su novio y sabía perfectamente lo despistado que era, y también sabía el tipo de relación que tenía con la pelirrosa– ¿Cómo iban caminando o que estaban haciendo?

- Hinata, no estarás pensando mal de mí ¿o sí? Yo sería incapaz de engañarte y mucho menos con Sakura-chan, ella es como mi hermana, yo ya no estoy enamorado de ella, yo te amo a ti –el rubio hablaba tan rápido que la ojiperla casi no le entendía pero sabía perfectamente lo que su novio le trataba de decir.

- Lo sé, Naruto-kun no estoy desconfiando de ti, ni de Sakura-chan, solo contéstame ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando llego Sasuke? –le hablaba con un tono de voz tranquilizador y una tierna sonrisa que derritió a Naruto.

- Nos estábamos abrazando, ella me felicitaba por tener una chica tan linda y amorosa a mi lado, ella está muy feliz porque por fin estamos juntos –tomo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y la miro con mucho amor.

La chica se sintió en las nubes por la mirada de rubio– Jijiji –su actitud cambio y ahora reía divertida, ya sabía la razón de la actitud de Sasuke– Ya sé porque Sasuke estaba molesto.

- ¿A si, como lo supiste, porque estaba molesto el teme? –preguntaba curioso y ansioso por saber.

- Pues es muy obvio, Sasuke se puso celoso porque estabas abrazando a Sakura –lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- No entiendo porque, Sakura-chan y yo solo somos amigos, además yo creo que el teme es gay.

- Naruto-kun, eres muy despistado, seguramente ahora que regreso Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura-chan ha cambiado mucho y que siente algo por ella.

- Tú crees Hinata –los ojitos azules se iluminaban con ilusión– sería maravilloso que por fin el teme correspondiera al amor que Sakura-chan le confesó antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru.

- ¿Y tú sabes si Sakura, aun lo ama?

- No lo sé Hinata, pero no creo que un amor como el que le tenía Sakura-chan a Sasuke sea tan fácil de olvidar.

- Si yo lo sabré –Hinata sacaba su lado irónico, no quería hacer sentir mal a su novio.

- jejeje, si, pero a poco no valió la pena la espera, ahora soy todo tuyo y no pienso dejarte ir, nunca –le daba un abrazo de oso a su novia.

- Y eso me hace muy feliz, y me gustaría ver a Sakura y a Sasuke tan felices como nosotros.

- Si yo también.

- Aquí están sus platos, que los disfruten –les fueron servidos su tan preciado ramen.

- Que rico… –Naruto empezó a devorar su plato y Hinata lo hizo con más calma, le encantaba ver a su rubio novio tan alegre.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Al día siguiente Sasuke fue a ver a Suigetsu a la misma hora que el día anterior y se encontró a la kunoichi aplicando el tratamiento, que también le llevo bastante tiempo, el cual el espero pacientemente. Salieron del hospital sin haberse dirigido una sola palabra.

- Ya vas dejar tu berrinche atrás.

- No es berrinche y déjame en paz, no quiero verte.

- Pero yo sí, porque tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

- Déjate de tonterías Sakura y escúchame.

- Cuando aprendas a tratar a la gente Uchiha, yo no soy como las zorras a las que estas acostumbrado, yo si tengo dignidad –se volvió a desaparecer en un PUFF rosa.

- Demonios, esta mocosa me está sacando de mis casillas, no sé como la soporto.

Neji, que vio todo se acerco a Sasuke para darle un consejo –Mira Uchiha, no me parece que hables así de Sakura, pero te voy a decir algo que espero tomes en cuenta.

- Hmp.

- Sakura es una chica fuerte, tiene grandes habilidades y conocimientos ninja, se podría decir que esta a tu nivel o al de Naruto; ha sido capitana ANBU y todos le tienen respeto, sus conocimientos sobrepasan a los de la Hokage. Sakura ha hecho un caparazón alrededor de su corazón, es una muralla impenetrable, pero sigue siendo una chica dulce que busca la felicidad con el hombre que la vea no como una chica frágil y débil que deba ser protegida, sino para que pelee a su lado y la ayude a proteger a los que lo necesitan.

- Y tú lo sabes… porque… –lo miraba extrañado.

- No me lo tomes mal, pero Sakura y yo, fuimos algo más que simples amigos y la quiero mucho –Neji retomo su camino y se alejo del moreno.

Sasuke se quedo impactado, Naruto se lo había insinuado, pero él se negaba a creerlo, es que Sakura y Neji, simplemente no congeniaban, el era tan, tan como el mismo, ahora si entendía porque habían estado juntos, tal vez el modo en que Neji se comportaba le recordaba a la kunoichi su modo de ser.

Había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra, les haría saber a todos, incluso a la pelirrosa, que ella y su corazón le pertenecían a Uchiha Sasuke y que ella no sería de nadie más.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Y así pasaron dos días más y no busco a la pelirrosa en el hospital, ni a la salida, solo se desapareció durante ese tiempo. Tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo cuando se reuniera el equipo Kakashi para entrenar.

- Ya verás Sakura, quieras o no tendrás que escucharme –Sasuke se encerró en su barrio a entrenar lo más que pudo, tenía bien entendido que la pelirrosa al entrenar con la Hokage tenía fuerza sobrehumana, también sabía que fue un miembro elite en ANBU y que era encargada de misiones especiales.

Pero el tenía algo de su lado, ella por mucho que hubiera entrenado jamás se compararía con él, siendo también el aprendiz de un sannin, lo había derrotado sin esfuerzo alguno; poseía el Sharingan y muchas técnicas que le enseño su "maestro", aunque no fuera algo de lo que ahora estaba orgulloso.

Claro si a todo esto le sumaba el nuevo sentimiento que nació, los celos, y desarrollados al ver cuanta gente estaba tras su pelirrosa molestia y las ganas de averiguar todo sobre su pasado, pues el ya consideraba su plan todo un éxito.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Durante esos dos días, Sakura, pasaba todo el día en el hospital atendiendo paciente tras paciente, prohibió que dejaran entrar a cualquiera que no tuviera cita a excepción de las emergencias que llegaran. Ese tiempo paso sin ningún percance, al parecer los tiempos de guerra ya había terminado, por lo menos les habían dado un respiro, sus únicos pacientes eran gente de la aldea, con ligeras enfermedades o pequeños accidentes domésticos.

Al principio se le hizo extraño que el moreno no la buscara, pero conociendo a su "compañero" pronto lo volvería a ver, no era alguien que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente, pero ella no haría nada si él no le ofrecía primero una disculpa. Estaba harta de esa actitud de dios que se cargaba Sasuke. Intento pensar que haría la próxima vez que se vieran, se habían besado y ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía; por un lado le había gustado y si no hubiera llegado Kakashi solo kami sabía hasta donde hubieran llegado; y por el otro lado, aún tenía muchas heridas en su corazón que nunca sanarían.

- Takeshi-kun –suspiro profundo mientras miraba un anillo en su mano izquierda.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento.

- Que raro, ¿Quién será a esta hora? –salió de su habitación a abrir la puerta y cuando vio a la persona del otro lado se sorprendió mucho.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

- ¿Gaara?

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Me siento muy, muy bien, que bueno que el capitulo anterior les gusto mucho, pero todavía este todavía se pone mejor y el que viene ni se diga, saben, entre más RR me dejan más contenta me pongo, porque así se que es lo que les gusta y me voy dando más ideas para hacer los capítulos más largos; aunque creo que este estuvo cortito, pero lo deje en un punto muy interesante: llego Gaara, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Sakura?

Gracias por sus RR:

Gatitahime (me alegra que te haya gustado)

setsuna17

Sakufan (como lo pediste aquí hay más SxS, y todavía falta mucho por sacar, ahora no hubo mucho que revelar pero es que tenía que dar comienzo a su acercamiento)

EdiitH (la que lo ve primero se lo queda, jajaja ^o^, pude terminar rápido porque no tuve clases desde el lunes ^^', que floja soy verdad ¬¬)

.Chan (es que Sakura es medio bipolar o mejor dicho tripolar ¬¬, cambia de humor como de calcetines)

Mitsui (lo del sello, se podría decir que es como el sello de invocación de la espada, luego lo explicare más a detalle)

Asukasoad (y lo que le falta por sufrir, muajaja *-*)

Hatake Nabiki (no ya verás que poco a poco se revelaran los secretos, no me gustaría hacer un final tan abrupto)

gotic flower

barby (para que sigas imaginando ^O^)

Nini Cullen Uchiha (cada capítulo ira teniendo cada vez más SxS)

ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN

eria ai (hablame de tu, ^-^, no me gustan los formalismos)

SaMa Uchiha (gracias por las felicitaciones y si, tratare de actualizar dos veces por semana, mientras la escuela lo permita)

perla de Uchiha (pero si todavía falta un poco más de NejixSaku, calma todo viene a su tiempo y sobre lo pervertida estoy pensando en si poner o no lemmon, todavía no estoy muy segura)

Sonia (jamás lo dejaría a medias, no me gusta hacer eso, no te preocupes, de que lo termino lo termino)

Dulce-chan (pronto tus dudas serán respondidas, pero creo que con este final te vas a quedar muy picada, ^O^)

aiko amitie (je, yo también opino lo mismo, pero Sasuke es el mejor *¬*)

Gracias por marcarla como Favorita:

queen of the shadow

MammaShrek

Buttlerfly Comte

..::: Saluditos :::..


	10. EL LABERINTO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS P1

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**50 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

**50 POR CIENTO GAASAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 10. "EL LABERINTO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS. PARTE I =Gaara="

No había dormido casi nada, primero la visita sorpresa, y luego no dejaba de pensar que haría si Sasuke intentaba acercarse de nuevo.

- Kami, con esta cara parezco muerto –se decía al mirarse al espejo.

Por fin había terminado con el tratamiento de Suigetsu y como regalo le devolvió su espada que recupero en la pelea, pero seguiría atendiendo el hospital, porque esas fueron sus órdenes, entrenar por la mañana con el equipo Kakashi y por la tarde atendería pacientes en el hospital.

Había arreglado las cosas con Tsunade, se dio cuenta que ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, además entendía que Tsunade la quería como a una hija y ella como a una madre, por eso tal vez había reaccionado de esa manera, olvidando que era la Hokage y el respeto que le debería tener, pero cuando llevas una relación tan cercana con tu jefe a veces olvidas la línea que te separa.

Se dio un baño de agua fría para despejar su mente y despertar su cuerpo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA

Sasuke había dormido tranquilamente, ya tenía todo planeado y esperaba que la pelirrosa accediera, sabía que ella tenía su orgullo y por lo tanto todo saldría como él lo tenía pensado. Se dirigió al punto de encuentro, con la chica rondando su mente.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Se reunió la mitad del equipo Kakashi en el puente de siempre a esperar a su otro compañero y al capitán.

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! Buenos días –un rubio se acercaba corriendo.

- Buenos días Naruto, vaya te levantaste temprano.

- Jejeje, si ahora soy más responsable y siempre llego temprano. Sakura-chan te veo un poco cansada, ¿dormiste bien? –miraba su rostro preocupado.

- Tienes razón no dormí mucho pero estoy bien.

- Oye, ya terminaste el tratamiento de Suigetsu –le cuestionaba el rubio.

- Yap, ayer saque lo ultimo del veneno, solo estará tres días más en observación y lo daré de alta. Pero no hablemos del trabajo, cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con Hinata? –le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

- Jejeje, muy bien, ayer fuimos de picnic y me preparo mucha comida, estuvo buenísima –se relamió los labios mientras se sobaba el estomago al recordar– y nos las pasamos muy bien, hablamos mucho sobre lo que queremos hacer y las misiones que hemos hecho. Y tu Sakura-chan, has estado todo el tiempo en el hospital.

- Nop, al terminar nuestro turno, varias enfermeras y doctoras, nos íbamos juntas a tomar unas copas para despejarnos del trabajo.

- Y que tal ¿tuviste suerte? Lograste pescar a algún pobre incauto, jajaja –reía divertido.

- Pues la verdad, no, llego Shino a saludar y de repente el que me había invitado la copa se desapareció, no entiendo porque.

- Jajaja, y todavía lo dudas, esos tipos con los que te juntabas últimamente te sobreprotegían y espantaban a cuanto fulano se te acercaba, te consideraban como su hermanita –Naruto estaba muy alegre, Sakura empezaba a ser la de antes, platicaba amenamente y eso le gustaba mucho.

- Eso es lo que odio de ustedes, porque no me vas a negar que tu también lo has hecho –sus ojos lo veían acusadoramente.

- ¿Cuánto más van a tardar el teme y Kakashi-sensei? –trataba de cambiar el tema para que la pelirrosa no lo regañara– Es raro que Sasuke llegue tarde.

- El no llego tarde, nos ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!! –Naruto estaba confundido.

- Esta en el árbol detrás de nosotros.

- Me impresionas Sakura –el moreno bajo de su escondite.

- Hmp –en esta ocasión la del gruñido fue Sakura.

- Yoo, lamento la tardanza es que en el camino…

- CALLESE, NO INVENTE OTRA ESTUPIDA EXCUSA –grito Naruto a su ex sensei.

- Naruto tiene razón, porque no nos vamos de una vez a entrenar y dejamos de perder el tiempo –opino la pelirrosa.

- Hmp –ahora si apoyaba a sus compañeros el moreno (N/A: ¬¬)

- Saben a ustedes dos –señalo a Sakura y a Naruto– les hace daño pasar tanto tiempo con Sasuke, cada día se vuelven más amargados.

Si las miradas mataran Kakashi ya estaría muerto, junto con sus siguientes reencarnaciones U.U.

- Vamos al campo de siempre, dattebayo, como en los viejos tiempo.

Y así emprendieron su camino rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi y Sakura iban delante del grupo platicando y los otros dos observaban desde atrás, curiosos de lo que estarían hablando.

- De que estarán hablando, teme.

- Hmp –Sasuke no les quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirrosa y al peliplateado.

-Dime Sasuke ¿a ti te gusta Sakura-chan?

- De que hablas usuratonkachi.

- No es que pensé, como últimamente te portas raro cuando esta ella y cuando estuvimos en la aldea del arroz, ustedes se perdieron de vista JUNTOS, pues…

- No pienses dobe, eso no es lo tuyo.

- Yo que quiero ser amable contigo y mira como me tratas, TEME.

- Ya cálmate, no quiero gastar mi energía contigo.

- Sigo diciendo que estas raro teme.

- Hmp, dobe.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

- Bueno el día de hoy solo estaremos nosotros, por lo tanto Sasuke y Naruto entrenaran juntos…

- Kakashi, hoy quiero cambiar de compañero –lo interrumpió el moreno.

- ¿Qué, me tienes miedo, teme?

- Hmp, sigue soñando dobe.

- Esta bien yo entrenare contigo –Kakashi termino el comienzo de una nueva discusión.

- No tampoco, hoy… quiero pelear con Sakura.

- ¿Eh? –la chica lo miro con una ceja levantada y con cara de sorpresa– ¿conmigo? Tú nunca has querido entrenar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué el cambio Sasuke? –el peliplateado lo miraba extrañado.

- Solo quiero medir fuerzas con ella, ¿es tan malo? –preguntaba irónico.

- Ah, no teme, no te lo voy a permitir, tú nunca te mides ni en los entrenamientos, y que tal si la lastimas.

- No te preocupes Naruto, déjame intentarlo.

- Pues entonces alístate Sakura, ven Sasuke quiero hablar contigo –jalo al moreno lejos de sus compañeros.

- Ni se te ocurra amenazarlo, Kakashi-SENSEI –le advirtió la pelirrosa.

- No, no lo hare, tranquila.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que la lastimes, ¿escuchaste?

- Si ya lo sé, estoy cansado de que todos me amenacen, ya sé que no eres el único que me hará sufrir si le hago algo malo –cantaba la letanía que los amigos de la kunoichi le habían hecho.

- Como ya lo entendiste, adelante, pero tampoco te confíes, sino terminaras muerto por sus propias manos.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Sakura-chan, por favor no lo hagas, el teme no se medirá aunque seas tú.

- Eso es lo que espero Naruto, le voy a demostrar todo lo que he cambiado –se acomodaba los guantes.

- Se que hace mucho que no estamos en el mismo equipo y sé que eres fuerte, pero el teme es MUY fuerte, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo vencerlo…

- Naruto, Naruto –le tapo la boca con un dedo– estaré bien, por favor confía en mi ¿sí?

- Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

- Si, gracias Naruto, por preocuparte por mi –lo abrazo para darle confianza.

- Sabes, Sakura-chan ahora si siento que el equipo 7 está de vuelta.

- Pero que tonterías dices Naruto, si tenemos ya tiempo siendo el equipo Kakashi.

- No, no me refiero al equipo Kakashi, sino al equipo 7, el viejo equipo de gennins, esos que eran una familia.

- Baka, siempre hemos sido una familia, nada pudo romperla, ni la distancia ni el tiempo.

- Estás lista, Sakura –hablo el peliplateado.

- Sip y una cosa más, por nada interfieran.

- De acuerdo.

- Júramelo Kakashi-sensei.

- Te lo juro –levanto la mano en forma de juramento, aunque resultaba bastante infantil.

- Naruto…

- Mmm, está bien te lo juro –el rubio solo contesto entre dientes, no le gustaba nada la idea.

Los shinobis se pusieron de frente. Estaban listos para comenzar, pero el moreno echaría a andar su plan antes que algo más pasara.

- Sakura, quiero proponerte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa Uchiha?

- Si yo gano tú me prepararas la cena esta noche y escucharas lo que tenga que decir, sin peros ni interrupciones.

- Me parece bien, y si yo gano, que tendré a cambio.

- Lo que tú quieras, ¿Qué dices, trato?

- Trato –estrecharon sus manos para sellar el trato.

- Empiecen.

Y terminado esto ambos se pusieron en pose de defensa. Observaban atentamente a su adversario, el primero en atacar fue Sasuke, pensó que tendría ventaja con su velocidad pero no fue así, Sakura era tan rápida como él. La kunoichi lo contraataco lanzando unos kunais para hacer retroceder al moreno. Su pelea era pareja, ambos mostraban grandes habilidades, pero ese no era todo su potencial. Estaban tan metidos en su combate que no se dieron cuenta que alguien más había llegado a observar su enfrentamiento.

- Gaara –el rubio se sorprendió y también se lleno de alegría al ver a su pelirrojo amigo– que sorpresa tan agradable ¿Qué haces en Konoha?

- Naruto, Kakashi-san, buenos días. Pues vine a firmar unos tratados con la Hokage y a ver cómo andan las cosas por acá –miraba atentamente la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Te parece interesante? –pregunto con doble sentido Kakashi.

- Si, pero Sakura no demuestra todo lo que puede hacer –hablaba muy seguro el Kazekage.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo veo que Sakura-chan hace un gran esfuerzo –analizaba la situación el rubio, tomándose el mentón pensativo.

- Si, pero para contenerse –acoto el pelirrojo.

- Se nota que la conoces bien Gaara –el peliplateado trataba de sacar más información.

- Tuvimos una estrecha relación mientras estuvo en Suna.

- ¿Qué? Sakura-chan y tu…

- Ella fue mi invitada y detuvo una epidemia, salvando a la aldea, ¿querías que la tratara como a cualquier kunoichi?

- Pues no, tienes razón.

Y volvieron su total atención a la batalla. Ninguno parecía cansado, llevaban casi una hora y no se veía ganador seguro. Por el momento solo usaban taijutsu y su velocidad era clave, pero las cosas comenzaban a ponerse mejor, Sasuke cambio su estrategia y comenzó a usar algunas técnicas de fuego. Sakura solo las esquivaba, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que atacar también, sus técnicas de agua serían lo mejor, pero si la atacaba con un chidori no le quedaría de otra que protegerse, ¿pero cómo?

La pelea seguía reñida, solo que Sakura ahora contraatacaba con técnicas de agua y es que uno de los ataques del moreno casi la rostiza. El moreno no se esperaba eso, durante el tiempo del equipo 7, Sakura, nunca mostro dominio de ningún jutsu de ningún tipo.

- _Tsk, en verdad es buena, no sabía que su chakra fuera justamente tipo agua_ –pensaba el moreno una técnica para derrotarla.

- _Si no acabo con esto pronto, tendré que usar otros jutsus y aun no es tiempo para que los vea_ –se debatía mentalmente la pelirrosa.

- _Veamos que tan fuerte eres Sakura_, Chidori –el moreno se atrevió a usar su especialidad, su mirada cambio, ya no la veía como la pequeña Sakura, ahora era suficientemente fuerte para atacarla sin dudar.

- Esa mirada… Takeshi-kun… –la mente de Sakura se vio nublada por viejos recuerdos, por momentos olvido donde estaba y que hacía.

- Sakura / Sakura-chan –se oyó el grito desesperado de su ex sensei y su amigo al ver que el moreno no detenía su ataque y que la pelirrosa no parecía reaccionar.

- No te distraigas, sino quieres morir –la voz de Gaara fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

- Demonios, Mokuton, Moku Jouheki –se formo un pequeño muro de madera lo suficiente para que recibiera la mayor parte del daño, pero no la salvo de salir disparada contra los árboles a su espalda, rompiendo varios en su camino antes de detenerse.

-Gaara, hubieras podido ayudarla –reclamaba el rubio mientras iban a ver como estaba la pelirrosa.

- Tienes razón, pero de haberlo hecho ella se habría molestado conmigo y no hubiera aprendido la lección –el pelirrojo hablo tan tranquilo, esa era su forma de ser.

- ¿Cuál lección? Evita romper árboles a costa de tu vida –hablaba irónico y molesto el rubio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- No, la de no distraerse mientras estas en medio de un combate, eso puede causarte la muerte ante un enemigo de verdad.

- El tiene razón Naruto –lo apoyaba Kakashi.

- ¿Pero que todo mundo se volvió loco? primero Sasuke queriendo pelear con Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei que no detiene la pelea y ahora tu Gaara que no quisiste ayudarla.

- Entiende que hemos protegido a Sakura más de la cuenta y eso no le permitió crecer como debería, mírala ahora, no sabemos qué paso cuando no estuvo en Konoha o qué tipo de misiones haya hecho al estar al mando directo de Tsunade, a leguas puedes ver que ella es muy fuerte.

Llegaron al lugar donde termino el impacto de la pelirrosa, solo se veían escombros flotando en el aire y varios árboles derrumbados; la kunoichi estaba dentro de un hoyo en las raíces de un árbol.

- Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –trataba de ver si su amiga seguía con vida.

- Si Naruto –la pelirrosa intento levantarse.

- No te levantes, puedes estar herida.

- Naruto, soy médico y sé cómo tratar las heridas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sasuke quito a todos de su camino y le tendió la mano a la pelirrosa para ayudarla a levantarse. Naruto estaba enojado y sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la actitud del moreno. Gaara miraba orgulloso a la kunoichi, el sabía que Sakura podía haberlo vencido si no se hubiera distraído.

- Gracias Sasuke –se levanto del hoyo y se coloco entre sus amigos.

- Debo admitirlo, diste una buena pelea.

Todos estaban incrédulos, ese no era el Sasuke que conocían, reconocía el poder de la chica como si fuera cosa de todos los días y no le importaba que lo escucharan.

**××××× EQUIDAD ×××××**

- Tú también diste una buena pelea, si no contamos que no demostraste todo tu poder –Sakura se sacudía su ropa de los restos de árbol y tierra que tenía.

- Sakura, cura tus heridas y las de Sasuke y te puedes ir al hospital cuando termines, por hoy hemos terminado, Adiós –Kakashi desapareció en un PUFF.

- Hai –comenzó a curar las heridas del moreno que eran más que nada golpes recibidos al bloquear los ataques con fuerza sobrehumana de la kunoichi.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste Gaara? –preguntaba el rubio mientras esperaban a que Sakura terminara su tarea.

- Ayer, no te conto Sakura, pasamos casi toda la noche hablando.

- Te quedaste en la casa de Sakura-chan –preguntaba incrédulo el rubio.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, sentía que le hervía la sangre y si no fuera porque matar al Kazekage implicara una guerra entre países, lo haría ahí mismo con el mayor sadismo que el mundo pudiera conocer.

- Pues claro Naruto, no iba a permitirle pasar la noche en un hotel, además cuando estuve en Suna ellos me dejaron vivir en su casa.

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos…

- Somos buenos amigos –hablo Gaara mirando a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió amablemente, mientras Sasuke se deshacía de celos y coraje, primero la pelirrosa decía entre sueños el nombre de un tipo que no conocía, luego Neji le echaba en cara que fueron algo más que amigos y ahora llegaba Gaara y decía que habían vivido juntos.

- Tsk –el moreno se paro.

- Espera Sasuke, aun no termino -lo regaño.

Se acerco a ella y le hablo al oído– Te veo en la noche en tu casa, más te vale estar sola –le advirtió.

- Óyeme que te pasa tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes –lo alejo de un empujón.

- Hm, tenemos un trato ¿lo olvidaste?

- No, pero…

- Sin peros –desapareció en una nube de humo antes que ella pudiera decir algo más.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?

- Nada, Gaara ¿quieres ir a comer con Naruto y conmigo? –alejo la curiosidad del rubio antes que empezara a hacer más preguntas.

- Me parece bien.

- Genial, así hablamos de cómo te ha ido como Kazekage, dattebayo.

- Naruto tranquilízate, estas con el Kazekage, debes aprender a comportarte –Sakura le reprendía como si fuera un niño chiquito.

- Si Sakura-chan, pero es que hace mucho que no lo veía y estoy muy emocionado –el rubio no dejaba de rascarse la cabeza– Vamos a Ichiraku a festejar, ttebayo –alzo el puño en posición de victoria.

- No Naruto como crees que lo vamos a llevar ahí –Sakura lo miraba horrorizada.

- No hay problema Sakura, vamos Naruto.

- Pero –la mirada tierna del pelirrojo la convenció– está bien.

Llegaron a Ichiraku y Naruto pidió un tazón de ramen para cada uno, era increíble verlo hablar y comer tanto al mismo tiempo. Gaara solo asentía con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. A la mente de Sakura llegaron recuerdos de cuando fue asignada a la misión de Suna.

**FLASH BACK **

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

Toc toc

- Adelante –se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

- Tsunade-sama ¿me mando llamar? –una pelirrosa entro a la oficina de la Hokage.

- Si Sakura, te tengo una misión muy importante.

- Dígame ¿de qué se trata? ¿Quién es mi objetivo?

- No es una misión ANBU, es médica –la pelirrosa se sorprendió, hacía tiempo que no ponía un pie en el hospital– Suna está en problemas, una epidemia los ataco y su nivel medico no es suficiente como para controlar la situación. Y aunque me rehusaba a mandarte, el consejo lo ordeno por considerarte una excelente medico.

- Esta bien Tsunade-sama, si es una orden, la acatare sin dudarlo.

La rubia suspiro cansada, ella en verdad no quería dejarla ir porque sería por tiempo indefinido y no se sentía cómoda teniéndola por mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y lejos de ella.

- Sakura alístate sales esta misma noche.

- Hai, con permiso Tsunade-sama –la kunoichi se retiro de la oficina.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE SAKURA

La pelirrosa preparo su mochila, sabía que tendría que permanecer varias semanas, quizás hasta meses en la aldea de la arena. Se apresuro para ir a despedirse de sus amigos antes de marcharse. Al salir de su casa, tomo rumbo a su primera parada.

- ¿¡Sakura!? ¿tenemos misión?

- Hola Shikamaru, yo estoy bien gracias –dijo con ironía abriéndose paso para entrar a la casa de los Nara.

- Que problemática, ¿Qué sucede? –la siguió hasta su propio cuarto (N/A: Sakura que confiancitas te cargas ^^')

- Me voy de misión médica a Suna y vine a despedirme y saber si no quieres mandarle algo digamos… ¿a la hermana del Kazekage-sama? –jugaba con las cosas que tenía el Nara en su cuarto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas? –busco algo en su armario.

- No lo sé, es una epidemia, eso quiere decir que estaré lejos bastante tiempo.

- Mmm, que problemático, no me queda de otra que decirte que te vaya bien y dale esto a Temari por favor –Sakura tomo una caja con una carta encima que le entrego el de coleta.

- Claro, se la daré en cuanto pueda. Nos vemos –le dio un beso en la mejilla y el la abrazo.

- Cuídate y regresa pronto.

- Así lo haré, Shika-kun –se despidió y se marcho a su segunda parada.

La amistad entre Sakura y Shikamaru comenzó tiempo atrás cuando Tsunade formo un equipo especial, Shikamaru era el líder y tenía a cargo a Neji y a Sakura, ambos eran encargados de hacer tareas complicadas que requerían extrema precisión, los dos shinobis siendo los mejores del cuerpo ANBU realizaban las misiones eficazmente.

Llego a un pequeño complejo de departamentos, tomo valor y toco una de las puertas.

- Voy –se oyó del otro lado de la puerta y al abrirse salió una chica de cabello castaño– ¿Sakura? –la chica estaba extrañada por la visita de la pelirrosa.

- Hola Tenten, ¿está Neji?

- Si ahorita le hablo, pasa por favor –la castaña se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar y se fue por un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

- Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien Neji, solo vine a despedirme parto a una misión y no sé cuanto tardare en regresar.

- ¿Vas sola?

- Si, es algo medico, no te preocupes

- Cuídate –se dieron un afectuoso abrazo para despedirse.

- Con quien crees que hablas, no soy el vago de Shikamaru –rieron juntos.

- Que te vaya bien –le sobo el brazo a la pelirrosa en signo de cariño.

- Gracias, antes de irme me gustaría hablar con Tenten.

La miro extrañado, ellas no eran muy buenas amigas y él lo sabía perfectamente– Tenten… Sakura quiere despedirse –le grito a la chica quien apareció segundos después– Las dejo solas –le dio un beso en la frente a Tenten y se marcho.

- Tenten… sé que no soy la persona que más quieres, pero quiero que sepas que entre Neji y yo nunca va a haber algo más que una amistad –suspiro– el te ama a ti y a mí solo me quiere como una amiga.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil verlos tan cercanos, después de saber todo lo que vivieron juntos.

- Por favor, cuídalo mucho, lo quiero, es uno de mis mejores amigos y jamás le veré como algo diferente, te lo juro.

- Está bien, Sakura.

- Bueno ahora que arreglamos este pequeño conflicto, ¿Amigas?

- Claro –se dieron un apretón de manos.

- Aprovecho para despedirme, me voy de misión durante una larga temporada. Te deseo lo mejor, amiga.

- Gracias, a ti también amiga.

Y así termino las despedidas en Konoha y partió a su misión en Suna.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Le tomo dos días llegar a la aldea hermana, donde la recibió Temari a la entrada.

- Sakura bienvenida ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Muy arenoso –dijo sacudiéndose un poco la ropa– no pude tener mejor bienvenida que una tormenta de arena –su ironía hacia acto de presencia.

- Jajaja, ya te acostumbraras, vamos a que te instales y luego al hospital.

- Gracias, espero que el hotel este cerca del hospital.

- ¿Quién dijo algo de un hotel? Gaara ordeno que te quedaras en nuestra casa.

- Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia –su corazón se estremeció ante su propio comentario.

- Por favor Sakura, estas aquí para ayudarnos, no vamos a permitir que te quedes en un hotel, eres una embajadora muy importante, tenemos que compensarte.

- Está bien ya que lo pones así, gracias.

- No hay de qué, pero cuéntame ¿cómo están las cosas en Konoha? –la miro de reojo.

- Si te refieres a Shikamaru, está bien, te envió algo pero te lo daré hasta que pueda desempacar.

- Que mala eres –fingió estar triste.

Las kunoichis caminaron mientras se contaban todo lo que habían hecho desde la última vez que se vieron. Al llegar a la casa de los Sabaku no, Temari le mostro su habitación donde Sakura acomodo rápidamente sus cosas y le entrego el regalo que le envió el Nara. Terminando de instalarse partieron rápidamente al hospital donde la esperaban muchos enfermos.

Reviso a varios pacientes, recopilo información y le asignaron una oficina especialmente para ella. Estaba analizando todo lo que los otros doctores le entregaron de expedientes médicos de personas que lamentablemente fallecieron. No encontraba la causa– _Es más difícil de lo que pensé_ –un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos– Adelante.

- Buenas noches, Sakura-san –entro un pelirrojo al consultorio.

Sakura rápidamente se levanto del suelo y le hizo una reverencia– Buenas noches, Kazekage-sama.

- Le parece bien la oficina que le asignaron –el de mirada aguamarina reviso todo el lugar.

- Si, muchas gracias –Sakura se sentía un poco mal, no tenía ni medio día y ella ya se había "desparramado" por todo el lugar, tenía libros y papeles por todo el piso y el escritorio, parecía que un torbellino paso por ahí desacomodándolo todo– Lamento el desorden, es que…

- No hay problema, supongo que así trabaja mejor.

- Kazekage-sama le prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para determinar que causo esto y detenerlo.

- Confió en sus capacidades, sé que es la mejor alumna de la Hokage.

- Gracias Kazekage-sama.

- Por favor, Sakura-san, llámeme por mi nombre, no me gustan tantas formalidades con alguien que influyo en mi cambio de vida.

- Bien, Kazekage… perdón Gaara-san, entonces por favor también hábleme sin tanto formalismo.

- Te dejo para que sigas Sakura, no te quedes hasta muy tarde, sino Temari se preocupara.

- No te lo prometo pero hare el intento.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

- Buenas noches, Gaara-san.

Y así fue como comenzó su labor, paso días en el hospital tratando de encontrar la causa de la enfermedad y su sacrificio rindió frutos, encontró el origen y lo eliminó, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora necesitaba desarrollar la cura y eso le llevaría mucho más tiempo. Probo con todos los medicamentos que conocía, pero nada hacia efecto completo, solo retardaban los síntomas. Sakura ya llevaba dos meses en Suna, había adelgazado por trabajar tanto y casi no dormía, se estaba extralimitando y su cabeza ya no le permitía avanzar, se encontraba en un punto muerto. Necesitaba tomar aire y refrescar su mente, así que decidió subir a la azotea del hospital.

Disfrutaba la vista de la aldea– Es maravillosa –estaba encantada, si por el día era impresionante ahora parecían pequeñas construcciones de arena iluminadas por pequeñas luces.

- Si verdad.

- Gaara-san, no te sentí llegar me asustaste –Sakura estaba sorprendida, hacia mucho que alguien no la tomaba por sorpresa, ella siempre estaba alerta y nunca bajaba la guardia.

- Lo siento, Sakura, estamos preocupados.

- Lamento mucho no haber encontrado la cura –la pelirrosa miraba al suelo cabizbaja.

- No me refiero a eso, me preocupas tu –Sakura lo miraba incrédula– Estas trabajando demasiado y si sigues así tu vas a enfermar, y eso no me gustaría.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien, Tsunade-sama me sometió a un duro entrenamiento y eso me ayuda a aguantar mucho –su sonrisa demostró confianza y seguridad, lo que tranquilizo un poco la preocupación del pelirrojo. Pero el veía algo más en la mirada jade.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Algo te molesta o es que ¿extrañas Konoha?, puedes ser sincera conmigo.

- No, sinceramente me ha hecho mucho bien alejarme un poco de mi aldea, pero…

- Dime que es lo que te molesta.

- Pues siento una necesidad inmensa por deshacerme de esta frustración que me está matando, por lo regular lo hacía entrenando con Shikamaru o Neji, pero aquí como solo tengo las noches libres y no conozco más que a Temari y a Kankuro, no se me hace justo molestarlos.

- ¿Y yo, no puedo ayudarte?

- Pero no me gustaría causarte problemas, además tú estas muy ocupado durante el día y por la noche debes querer descansar…

- Sakura estoy acostumbrado a no dormir y si entrenando contigo puedo ayudarte a despejar tu mente, me sentiría muy honrado.

- Gracias Gaara-san.

- Pero te tengo unas condiciones que deberás cumplir, te encargaras del hospital de la mañana al atardecer, desayunaras apropiadamente y saldrás a comer, luego entrenaremos juntos hasta la media noche, pero dormirás más de lo que lo has estado haciendo.

- Está bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?

- Esta misma noche.

Sakura disfruto de la compañía del pelirrojo, estuvieron entrenando un rato, hasta que Gaara ordeno terminar su práctica, no sin antes indicarle sus fallas y los puntos que debía mejorar. Se retiraron del hospital y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de los hermanos Sabaku no y temporalmente de Sakura, pero casi no la veían en el hogar. En cuanto llegaron, Gaara se despidió de la pelirrosa en la puerta de su cuarto. Ella ya se sentía mejor, con el entrenamiento libero las tensiones que había acumulado, tomo un baño para refrescarse y poder dormir más relajada, en cuanto toco la almohada cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó con muchas energías y sus ideas ya estaban en orden, se sintió tan inspirada que pensó en una posible cura. Rápidamente se vistió y salió al hospital, preparo todos los ingredientes que necesitaría para elaborar la cura, mezclo todo con sumo cuidado y la dejo reposar. Calculo que estaría lista en una semana si estaba en lo correcto y en verdad confiaba en sus conocimientos, con esto terminaría la epidemia, así que preparo las dosis necesarias para los que estaban en las dos últimas etapas de la enfermedad.

Llego la tarde y estaba muy emocionada y por eso pensaba en cómo le haría frente esa tarde a Gaara, tal vez dejaría los juegos de niños a un lado.

- Hoy te ves muy animada Sakura.

- Es que creo que por fin encontré la cura, solo que tendré que esperar una semana para que este lista, luego la aplicare a uno de los pacientes más graves y lo mantendré en observación un día y si noto mejoría inyectare a los demás –hablaba tan entusiasmada, que Gaara solo la observaba, no se atrevía a interrumpirla– Y ya tengo las dosis listas para los pacientes más graves, los demás la recibirán si no causa un efecto negativo en el primer vacunado.

- Muy bien, veo que el entrenamiento de anoche te ayudo bastante.

- Sip, gracias, puedo pedirte un favor Gaara-san.

- Dime.

- Hoy quiero que nuestro entrenamiento fuera un poco más serio, es decir quiero que uses más fuerza.

- Pero podrías lastimarte.

- No lo creo, te demostrare que puedo contra ti.

- Si tu lo dices, entonces, podemos empezar cuando quieras –le dijo invitándola a atacarlo

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, corto su muñeca, sorprendiendo al Kazekage, dejo fluir la sangre hasta la palma de su mano, un sello rojo brillante se formo en su muñeca, la sangre dejo de emanar y la kunoichi puso la mano sobre el suelo y se formo un sello igual al que se veía en su mano– Kuchiyose no jutsu –una enorme espada salió del suelo, Sakura tomo el mango y su aspecto cambio, su cabellera ahora era negra y sus ojos morados– ¿Sorprendido?

- Un poco –Gaara se percato del incremento en el chakra de la chica, pero también de otra cosa, Sakura desprendía algo que él conoció muy bien, sed de matar.

La batalla esa noche no fue tan fácil que la anterior, Sakura estaba dándole bastantes dificultades y la curiosidad del pelirrojo crecía cada vez más– _¿Cuánto más aguantaras?_ –decidido por saber la respuesta ataco a la kunoichi con una avalancha de arena, sepultándola por completo, espero un minuto y retiro la arena para ver el resultado de su ataque.

Sakura al ver el ataque de Gaara se protegió creando un escudo de madera impidiendo que fuera aplastada por el peso de la arena.

- Ahora si estoy sorprendido, mira que no todos los días ves un shinobi que maneje técnicas de madera.

- Se lo debo a Yamato-taichou, el me ha estado enseñando.

- Sakura… ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada? –su mirada demostraba desconfianza.

- Ehm, de una misión hace más de tres años.

- Fue cuando no supieron de ti –pregunto con precaución.

- Si –fue cortante.

- No te pongas a la defensiva, está bien pero no deberías usarla tan a la ligera.

- Lo dices, por el chakra que despide –su pregunta sonó más a afirmación.

- Si.

- No hay problema, puedo manejarlo a la perfección –miraba al pelirrojo por encima del filo de la espada – algún día espero poder mostrártelo –lo dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

- Temari me pregunto si hoy vamos a cenar con ellos y le dije que si, ¿vamos?

- Claro.

Se fueron rumbo a casa para cenar con el resto de la familia Sabaku no, la noche resulto muy placentera, Temari preparó los platillos mientras Sakura preparó la mesa, los hermanos mientras platicaron de los asuntos de la aldea.

Paso una semana y Sakura estaba lista para probar la vacuna, así que selecciono al paciente más grave, ya que durante el tiempo que espero, ella misma se encargo de clasificar a los enfermos. Pero todavía quedaba algo pendiente, también debería checar que la vacuna fuera efectiva con gente no infectada para comprobar que no tuviera reacciones negativas. La pregunta era ¿Quién sería su otro conejillo de indias? No lo pensó mucho y tomo la decisión de aplicársela ella misma, era arriesgado sí, pero por eso no se atrevería a perjudicar a alguien más. Así que tomo el valor y después de inyectar a su paciente, ella misma se aplico una dosis, ahora tendría que esperar un día para ver los resultados.

Al día siguiente fue temprano a checar al paciente el cual mostro mejorías, la enfermedad se había detenido y su cuerpo producía los anticuerpos satisfactoriamente y ella estaba en excelentes condiciones; su vacuna era perfecta. Rápidamente aviso a Gaara y dio la orden de vacunar a todos los enfermos empezando con los más graves, el siguiente lote de vacunas estaría listo en 3 días y serían suficientes para el resto de los enfermos. Si sus cálculos eran ciertos en 2 semanas la aldea estaría libre de la epidemia.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Toda la aldea estaba agradecida con la joven ninja médico, Gaara preparo una pequeña celebración para honrar a Sakura, esa noche Sakura recibió una banda que la hacia kunoichi honoraria de la aldea de la arena. Estaba contenta hacia mucho que no se sentía útil para los demás, pero aun faltaba algo, así que salió a tomar aire a la terraza del salón.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura, no te gusto?

- No es eso, es solo que a veces siento que tanta gente me asfixia. No lo malentiendas Gaara-san, en verdad estoy muy agradecida con el nombramiento, pero…

- Lo sé, últimamente solo trabajas para misiones especiales y eso implica tener poco contacto con la gente.

- Si jamás creí que podría sentirme mejor estando sola.

- Supongo que es por lo que en verdad eres.

- No sé de que hablas –simulaba muy bien su nerviosismo, en poco tiempo el pelirrojo logro ver a través de ella.

- Claro que lo sabes, tú no eres una kunoichi cualquiera, tu chakra es muy distinto cuando peleas, sin contar que eso te permite manejar cualquier tipo de elemento y hacer fabulosas combinaciones con las técnicas –al parecer Gaara había descubierto su secreto– Yo sé lo que tú eres.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –ella confiaba en él y sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Con el paso de las noches durante los entrenamientos, tú no te dabas cuenta pero cada noche utilizabas diferentes técnicas –lo decía como si fuera algo tan obvio.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad hice eso?, supongo que me deje llevar –la chica no se lo creía se había descuidado por la emoción que sentía durante sus batallas– ¿Cómo lo manejas?

- ¿Qué? –no entendía a que se refería exactamente.

- El saber que no eres como los demás y que un día podrías llegar a lastimar a tus seres queridos.

- Aprendes a vivir con eso y te vuelves fuerte para controlas tu poder –el de ojos aguamarina sabía de lo que hablaba, el lo vivió cuando tenía al biyuu dentro– Es por eso que te alejaste de tu antigua equipo –la pregunta no pudo ser más directa.

- Si, no quería lastimar a Naruto o a los demás. Tenía que aprender a manejar tanto chakra y Kakashi me ayudo, pero no me sentía muy segura es por eso que me uní a ANBU, ahí podía utilizar más mi poder y nadie sabría quien era.

- Si y Tsunade te puso bajo el mando de Nara y Hyuuga.

- Eso es porque ellos descubrieron toda la verdad durante una misión y Neji fue el único que pudo detenerme cuando me salí de control. Durante este tiempo Neji me ha ayudado mucho y Shikamaru no ha dejado de apoyarme.

- Te entiendo, Temari y Kankuro jamás dejaron de estar a mi lado a pesar de lo que era. Y después estuvo Naruto y ahora estas tu.

No supieron cuando pero la distancia que había entre ellos ya no existía, se estaban besando, primero lentamente, disfrutaban de la esencia del otro con ternura, tanto tiempo compartiendo hizo nacer un sentimiento especial por el otro. Aunque Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar este tipo de afecto, fue la pelirrosa la que lo guio en este su primer acercamiento.

- Sakura –pronuncio bajito, rozando sus labios– lo siento, no suelo ser tan impulsivo…

- Shhh –la pelirrosa le tapo la boca con un dedo –está bien si es lo que quieres.

- ¿Y tú lo quieres?

- Por qué no lo averiguamos juntos, pero lejos de tanta gente, vamos a un lugar un poco más privado –le paso un brazo por el cuello para sentir mejor el cuerpo del pelirrojo. (N/A: ¬¬ Sakura pervertidora)

Gaara uso su arena para alejarse del lugar y regresar a casa con la pelirrosa sin darle tregua a sus finos labios ya rojos por los besos que cada vez se volvían más demandantes por parte de los dos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

**- **Y viniste solo Gaara –preguntaba el rubio.

- No Temari y Kankuro deben de andar por ahí, por cierto Sakura, Temari quería que te entregara esto.

La pelirrosa salió de su trance al oír su nombre en la voz del pelirrojo, era una carta de su amiga, seguramente era un chisme, pero no quería "perder su valioso tiempo" con Shikamaru así que le escribió– Gracias, Gaara. Los dejo tengo que trabajar en el hospital y ya voy tarde.

- Espera Sakura-chan, Gaara regresa a Suna mañana temprano ¿no te vas a despedir?

- ¿Ah? –Parecía estar en la luna– si, si, perdona mi mala educación, que te vaya bien, espero que llegues con bien, nos vemos –la kunoichi se fue corriendo del lugar.

- Que rara esta hoy Sakura-chan, verdad –se rascaba la cabeza el rubio muy extrañado.

- No lo creo, yo la vi bien –la mirada del pelirrojo permanecía viendo por donde se había ido la pelirrosa.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° **Continuara** °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

NO QUEPO DE LO FELIZ QUE ESTOY, por eso subí este capítulo en cuanto lo termine, solo le di una revisada rápida y aquí lo tienen, miren que tenía que leer tres libros, hacer sus resúmenes, comentar las fiestas patrias, hacer 4 investigaciones y mírenme aquí yo consintiéndolos, jajaja ^o^, ah y no olvidemos que mi hermana que fue a la India regreso este fin de semana y tuve que estar en el aeropuerto más de 4 horas pero no pude escribir nada ¬¬'.

Y yo que creía que no podía romper mi propio record, pero no creo que vuelva a pasar, de hecho este capítulo lo pensaba partir en 3 partes pero decidí dejarlo solo en 2, así que entre más RR dejan más rápido subo el otro, ya casi está listo.

Gracias mil gracias a sus RR, porque de verdad los leo TODOS e intento contestarles aquí mismo, para que no queden duditas:

**Hatake Nabiki  
**(espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado en este capítulo)

**aiko amitie  
**(odio el sasuhina, espero no ofender a nadie pero: guáchala, tenías razón sobre tus suposiciones)

**.Chan**  
(¿Qué te pareció? Y esto solo es una parte. Yo solo me deprimo cuando el día está muy caluroso, soy amante del frío, y por estos días me encanta que llueva eso me da también inspiración, jijiji ^-^)

**perla de Uchiha  
**(se q Sasuke no es gay, como es bombón podría serlo *¬*, pero tenía que ponerlo, solo fue una bromita)

**setsuna17** (grax)

**Butterfly Comte**  
(tranquila ya llegara su momento, pero de hacerlo solo sería SasuSaku, no me inspira otra pareja *¬*)

**EdiitH**  
(mi laaaaargo fin de semana me ayudo a terminar este capítulo, sino no sé hasta cuando lo hubiera tenido. Gracias)

**Pixo**  
(gracias, que bueno que tuviste tiempo, yo soy Mexicana y también festejamos en septiembre las fiestas patrias, así que solo te equivocaste de país ^.^)

**Dahak**  
(gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, no me gusta cuando leo un fic y no puedo entender bien lo que dicen porque no está bien escrito por eso lo reviso como tres veces para que no quede nada al aire)

**Legend10**  
(qué bueno que te guste =^.^=, espero sorprenderte con este y el que sigue)

**Mika  
**(muajaja, claro que lo hare sufrir y más de lo que te imaginas ^o^)

**Sonia  
**(gracias por la calificación, hace mucho que no recibía un 10 O.O)

**Gatitahime**  
(bueno como lo pediste aquí está la parte que querías leer, espero la hayas disfrutado)

**SaMa** **Uchiha**  
(espero que tu espera haya valido la pena, aunque aquí no hubo mucho SasuSaku)

**Vicky**  
(si soy mala, me gusta ser mala, muajaja, con todos los RR que me llegaron, mi inspiración retomo fuerzas, espero que siga así)

**Asukasoad**  
(muajaja, su celos lo llevarán hasta donde menos te imaginas, ¬¬, gracias por las porras)

**Mitsui**  
(cuando leí tu RR me transmitiste tu hiperactividad, emoción y todo lo que sentiste al terminar de leer el capitulo anterior, y me gusto mucho ^o^)

**Dulce**-**chan  
**(soy cruel, muajaja, pues aquí esta para que no sufras más)

**.-'SaKura HiMekO'-.**  
(eh aquí una parte del pasado de Sakura, espero que te haya gustado, espérate al próximo que también se pone buena la cosa)

**Akane Kido  
**(entiendo a veces es difícil hacer un poco de tiempo para leer, Respuesta 1: no, no hubo nada AUN, Respuesta 2: esa parte ya la arreglara, espero ¬¬)

**Karina Natsumi**  
(y t falto gaarasaku ^-^, gracias, pues espero sorprenderte con sus respectivas relaciones, gracias)

**nadeshko-hime**  
(yo me conformo con Sasuke *¬*, si pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante)

**_sakura-chan_**  
(y la tendrán, vaya que sí, ya lo tengo pensado, pero me es difícil hacer esa parte)

**Mara Osaki**  
(pues yo me hago tiempo mientras espero a mis maestros en la escuela, y cuando me levanto temprano y mi mama no se da cuenta me pongo a escribir, por eso siempre cargo una carpeta y hojitas, mil gracias por hacerte el tiempo de leer. Muajaja el anillo ya lo veras, además se me ocurrió mientras escribía y jugaba con un anillo que traigo yo pero en la mano derecha, creo que ya es una manía jugar con él)

**Barby**  
(sabes creo que en mi otra vida fui verdugo y por eso me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente ^u^, gracias)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(lo siento ahora fue GaaraXSaku)

**LAUCHIHA**  
(gracias, me esfuerzo mucho, soy semi-ingeniera y en la facultad no conocen la materia de redacción, así que reviso mucho para que sea lo mejor que puedo. Eso es lo que estaba buscando, una Sakura diferente, que no fuera la primera en caer, que demostrara que ella es tan buena como Sasuke y que merece respeto. Jamás me aburro de leer RR.)

**Geanella-Asakura**  
(espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado)

**Angelunny**  
(jojo, nop, no era Sasuke, si me gusta que Sakura sea tierna, pero cuando se trata de una historia de shinobis, me gusta que ella sea fuerte, ya que por eso es la alumna de la Hokage ¿no? XD)

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos:

**Led K**

**saku saku Uchiha**

**CARMENM**

**Yashamaru Kotohime**

**akemi-chan98**

**HiNata HyUuGa De UcHiHa**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	11. EL LABERINTO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS P2

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**70 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

**30 POR CIENTO NEJISAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**ADVERTENCIA**: ESTE CAPITULO **CONTIENE LEMMON**, CASI AL FINAL, SI SON MENORES NO LO LEAN ¬¬ no me vayan a echar la culpa por pervertirlos ^O^ por cierto no sean muy duros es el primero que hago. **DEDICADO A MI AMIGA TAVATA, QUIEN DICE SER MÁS PERVERTIDA QUE YO.**

* * *

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 11. "EL LABERINTO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS. PARTE II =Neji="

En su camino al hospital, Sakura no dejaba de pensar porque había recordado todo eso y una nueva batalla mental estaba por comenzar.

- _Pues porque aun sentimos algo por nuestro querido pelirrojo_ –respondía su duda su inner.

- Claro que no.

- _Dime, acaso no extrañas su dulce mirada al despertar o esa tierna sonrisa casi imperceptible que nos dedicaba cada mañana_ *¬*

- Pues sí, también sus dulces besos y… no que te pasa deja de andar de pervertida, tengo que trabajar, desaparece –sacudió su mano como si trata de espantar un insecto volador.

- Sakura-chan llegas tarde –la reprendía una pelinegra.

- Lo siento Shizune, es que estaba comiendo con Naruto y Gaa… cofcof con el Kazekage-sama.

- Si oí que le dijo a Tsunade-sama que pasaría a ver cómo estaban Naruto-kun y tú.

- Si, él y Naruto son tan buenos amigos que las pocas veces que se ven se platican sus "aventuras" o mejor dicho Naruto habla y habla.

- Jijiji, en verdad Naruto-kun es tan especial, logra cambiar a la gente.

- Si, pero yo diría un poco raro, por no decir que muy raro –ambas mujeres rieron por lo dicho. (N/A: lo bueno es que lo quieren ^^')

- Volviendo a lo que me trajo, Tsunade-sama quiere que pongas en orden estos expedientes.

- Si lo hare hoy mismo, con permiso Shizune.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Sakura llego a su ofician y se dispuso a ordenar los expedientes. Estuvo leyendo muchos papeles y revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

- Kami, esto me pasa por dejar todo al último, pero ya solo me falta uno –tomo el ultimo folder que resulto ser de alguien bien conocido por ella– Hyuuga Neji, no, porque tenía que ser hoy –se golpeaba la cabeza con el escritorio.

Empezó a leerlo, al parecer Neji no había sufrido heridas recientemente, pero había algunos papeles en desorden, esas fechas eran de casi un año atrás cuando ellos empezaron a salir. De nuevo los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

**FLASH BACK **

- Ese es nuestro objetivo –afirmaba una voz femenina– ¿Qué dices, lo hacemos ahora?

- Sera mejor cuando este solo en su alcoba –le contesto un hombre.

- Pero no creo que vaya a estar solo, mira, se está llevando a una mujer.

- Sigámoslos.

Los dos shinobis con trajes y mascaras ANBU fueron tras un tipo que aunque tenía una cara angelical poseía una mirada perversa, se veía que el tipo tenía mucho dinero y es que manejaba el tráfico ilegal de armas. Iba acompañado de una hermosa mujer, que al parecer solo era su mujer en turno. No habían llegado a la alcoba cuando ya estaban en plena acción.

- Te lo dije, debimos haberlo hecho antes.

- No queda de otra que esperar.

- Pues por lo que hemos visto no dura mucho y luego las corre, eso nos hará fácil las cosas.

Y solo pasaron unos minutos y la mujer salió de la habitación prácticamente a patadas, esto hizo enojar mucho a la kunoichi que se adelantó a su compañero, entrando por una ventana.

- Te gusta tratar como objetos a las mujeres ¿verdad? –su voz sonó muy amenazadora.

- Tu quién demonios eres –solo lograba ver la silueta de la chica a contra luz de la luna.

- Tu peor pesadilla –la chica cambió a un tono de voz aterrador.

- ¿Qué? –trato de escapar pero la kunoichi se lo impidió.

- Tch, tch –chasqueaba la lengua y negaba con el dedo, como si lo regañara.

- Vamos, apresúrate y deja de jugar –le exigía el shinobi.

- ¿Me vas a matar? ¿Cuánto quieres? Te doy mucho dinero, lo que quieras –suplicaba por su vida el traficante.

- Lo siento, pero nada va a salvarte –los ojos de la chica brillaron con un brillo malicioso– Raiton, Akari Raimei no Jutsu –y un rayo de energía recorrió el suelo desde la palma de la kunoichi hasta los pies de su víctima.

El hombre sintió un inmenso dolor que lo hizo dar un grito ensordecedor retumbando en toda la mansión para, al final, caer muerto.

- Demonios, Sakura, te dije que teníamos que ser discretos.

- Lo siento Neji, no soporto ver a tipos como este que solo se sienten poderosos con la gente indefensa.

Huyeron del lugar sin dejar rastros, pero sabían que todos los que trabajaban para el hombre estarían buscando al causante, así que decidieron esconderse en una cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque.

Sakura notaba algo intranquilo al ojiperla– ¿Estas molesto?

- No –fue cortante.

- ¿Qué tienes Neji?

- Nada.

- Vamos dime qué te pasa.

- Ya te dije que nada, ahora duérmete –hablaba de espaldas a la pelirrosa.

- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de frente.

- Porque eres tan insistente, ya te dije que no tengo nada, maldita sea –se volteo bruscamente mirando a Sakura, la cual noto algo debajo de la cobija que cubría la parte inferior de la cintura del muchacho.

- ¡Oh por Kami! Ya sé que tienes –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio– te quedaste picado con todo lo que vimos en la alcoba de ese sujeto, jajaja –Sakura lloraba de la risa al notar la evidente excitación de su compañero.

- Hmp –el castaño estaba avergonzado por su situación.

- Vamos Neji, eres hombre lo entiendo –se acerco al ojiperla gateando seductoramente – quieres que te ayude con eso –señalaba con la mirada el bulto bajo la cobija.

El chico volteo el rostro totalmente avergonzado no es que fuera la primera vez que estaba con una chica, pero si con una compañera, aunque tampoco dijo ni sí ni no.

Sakura tomo el rostro de Neji con ambas manos, rozo suavemente sus labios con los suyos – No tiene nada de raro, pero solo dilo y me detendré –se coloco a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarlo suavemente, hasta que el respondió un poco torpe al principio por los nervios, pero el beso se torno ansioso y candente, las manos de él comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión que les contagio su objetivo.

Al despertar por la mañana, Neji se encontró sin ropa y que la kunoichi no estaba en la cabaña, busco su chakra por los alrededores con el Byakugan y la detecto en las cercanías, al parecer estaba dándose un baño en la cascada. Llego al lugar rápidamente, y sin proponérselo se deleito mirando el cuerpo que poseyó la noche anterior.

- Sabes, no me gustan los mirones, porque no vienes y te refrescas un poco, el agua esta deliciosa.

Suspiro hondo– Sakura…

- Oh vamos Neji, lo que paso anoche no fue un delito, ambos somos solteros y no estamos buscando una relación formal, además no tenemos tiempo para una.

Se dio por vencido, la kunoichi tenía razón, deberían disfrutar lo que se les presentaba, así que se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar, pero ver a la pelirrosa bajo la cascada encendió de nuevo sus sentidos y pronto se hallaba abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello, la chica no objeto nada y correspondió gustosa a las caricias del ojiperla.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Estando de regreso en la aldea se trataban como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no tardo en surgir una nueva misión donde terminaron "celebrando" su éxito a su particular manera. Al principio en la aldea disimulaban muy bien la relación que tenían, pero luego la necesidad por el otro los hizo perder las inhibiciones al grado de rentar un departamento e irse a vivir juntos.

Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por la relación que tenían, pensaba que Neji terminaría con la kunoichi experta en armas, Tenten, ya que ella demostraba que sentía algo por él; y bueno que decir de Sakura, que siempre profeso un profundo amor por Sasuke, el cual no se veía que fuera a regresar.

Pero así como todo empezó, termino, la llama de la pasión que ardió tan intensamente se fue apagando con el paso del tiempo, y es que ambos solo daban lo que recibían, pasión, y era en lo que estaba basada su relación, para ellos lo único que los unía a parte de las misiones que realizaban, no pasaba de ser deseo por el otro, jamás hubo un intercambio de sentimientos que no fuera lujuria.

Llego el día en que ambos decidieron hablar, se veían dos cuerpos adornados por gotas cristalinas, aun con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sakura…

- Si lo sé, esto se acabo.

- Creo que ya no es como al principio.

- Esto se ha vuelto más una costumbre y un hábito, que una relación ¿verdad?

- Si y antes que nos sigamos haciendo daño…

- Debemos terminar.

- ¿No estás molesta?

- No, ya tenía unos días pensándolo pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

- Buscare un departamento y me mudare lo más pronto posible –acariciaba la melena rosa, que cubría su pecho.

- Yo también, no creo que sea bueno quedarme aquí.

- Tienes razón.

Y así fue como termino todo, cada uno siguió su camino, aunque seguían compartiendo misiones, porque su ruptura nunca afecto el desempeño de sus labores. Nadie comento, ni pregunto por la ruptura de la pareja, ya que los veían tan bien siendo amigos, que se imaginaron que simplemente se había acabado el amor y terminaron de común acuerdo. Aunque sus amigos no estaban muy lejos de la realidad, pero lo que no sabían es que nunca hubo amor de por medio.

**FLASH BACK **

Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, bufo molesta por la presencia que sintió.

- No vas a poner de pretexto que tienes mucho trabajo ¿o sí?

- Buenas noches, no ya estaba terminando –acomodo el expediente que estaba leyendo.

- Hmp, ¿por qué estabas revisando el expediente de Hyuuga? –alcanzo a leer el nombre del folder.

- Tsunade-sama me pidió que revisara que todo estuviera en orden.

- Hmp.

- Bueno pero no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago Uchiha–decía con el ceño fruncido– o ¿es que estas celoso?

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso del Hyuuga? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Tienes razón, no hay un porqué –la hizo enojar, que acaso ella no valía la pena.

- Tsk, apresúrate que ya tengo hambre –trato de arreglar las cosas.

- Ash, ya voy, no es mi culpa que me obligues a hacer la cena.

- Eso pasa cuando haces una apuesta y pierdes.

- Ay, no, se me olvido que no tengo nada para preparar –se golpeo la frente con una mano.

- Pues vamos a comprar algo antes de que cierren.

- Y si mejor lo dejamos para mañana o pasado –preguntaba suplicante la chica, no tenía cabeza para pensar en cocinar, no con Gaara y Neji en su memoria.

- No, dijimos que hoy hablaríamos mientras cenábamos y eso vamos a hacer –abrió la puerta invitando a la kunoichi a salir de la oficina.

- Esta bien, pero si te hago de cenar y te escucho, ¿me dejaras en paz? –iban saliendo del hospital platicando.

- No –dijo muy convencido el moreno.

Suspiro cansada, que podía perder, solo cenarían y hablarían, bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba que pasaría. Fueron a comprar lo suficiente para una cena de dos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

La chica pensó que como a él no le gustaba lo dulce, le cocinaría arroz con curry, coció arroz, unas papas y zanahorias y preparo el curry como su mamá solía hacerlo, lo bueno es que había guardado las recetas como un valioso tesoro. Mientras el moreno revisaba la casa, que aunque era pequeña parecía tener el suficiente espacio para la chica y, recordándolo bien, su peluda mascota.

- ¿Y dónde está la bola de pelos que siempre te acompaña? –trato de iniciar una conversación.

- Por las noches prefiere dar vueltas por el bosque, cuando se cansa, regresa y se duerme en alguno de los sillones o conmigo.

- Hmp, ¿Por qué ya no vives en tu otra casa?

- Por qué no es mía, era de mis padres.

- ¿Y?

Las preguntas del moreno empezaban a hartarla– Porque no quiero estar en un lugar que me recuerda que por mi culpa mis padres murieron.

- ¿Tus padres están muertos? –el moreno no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, su voz se volvió triste, él sabía lo que la chica sentía y jamás hubiera querido que ella pasara por lo mismo que el.

- Si, murieron mientras me buscaban, no lo supe hasta días después que llegue a la aldea, pero es mejor no hablar de eso; ya siéntate, esta lista la cena.

- Se ve bien.

- Sabe bien, pruébalo –se veía muy segura y entusiasmada con lo que había preparado.

Al moreno le sorprendía la facilidad con que la chica cambiaba de humor, de unos momentos estaba molesta, luego pasaba a la felicidad y si no te iba bien hasta te enfrentabas a una Sakura furiosa.

Comieron muy a gusto, el curry quedo delicioso, a Sasuke le vinieron muchos recuerdos de su infancia y a Sakura también, ambos deseaban regresar a ser niños y olvidarse de lo que los hacía sufrir. Terminaron de cenar y la kunoichi recogió los trastes y se dispuso a lavarlos.

- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? –le hablaba el moreno recargado en la puerta de la cocina.

La pregunta del moreno la descoloco y la hizo recordar que le había dicho nuevamente que era una molestia –No, porque habría de estarlo –pregunto disimulando no recordar.

- Esta bien, pero dime ¿qué hacia Gaara aquí? ¿Por qué se quedo a dormir en tu casa?

- Pues porque somos amigos y estuvimos hablando de cómo sigue la gente que estuvo enferma. Además ya te dije que yo no tengo por que darte cuentas de lo que hago –se secaba las manos, ya había terminado de lavar los trastes.

La acorralo entre el fregadero (N/A: donde se lavan los trastes) y su cuerpo, poniendo ambos brazos a los costados de la chica recargándose en el mueble. Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho del moreno tratando de alejarlo, pero fue en vano.

- Tú no eres así con tus amigos –tomo un mecho y disfruto del aroma a fresas que despedía el cabello de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Por si no te has dado cuenta las cosas han cambiado Uchiha –su voz cambio a un tono más suave.

- Vaya que si han cambiado –se separo un poco de ella y la observo de pies a cabeza, sin perder detalle de cada una de las bien formadas curvas de la pelirrosa.

- Eres un pervertido, ¿sabías? –decía divertida por las acciones de Sasuke.

- Dime que tú no estás pensando en lo mismo que yo –empezó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de Sakura delineando su quijada, hasta pasar del otro lado.

- No lo sé… depende si estas pensando en que voy a golpearte por besarme sin mi permiso –quería jugar un rato con el moreno.

- Vamos Sakura, dime que no deseas esto tanto como yo –dijo mientras sus manos recorrían desde las caderas de la chica hasta su cintura, colándose por debajo de la playera de la chica.

- Pues si lo pones así, tal vez si pensamos en lo mismo –Sakura comenzaba a sentir que el calor inundaba su cuerpo y correspondió a las caricias del pelinegro, tomando su rostro y besándolo, demostrándole que él no iba a dominarla.

Era una lucha de poderes, ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro, Sakura tomo las orillas del haori y lo bajo lentamente de los hombros, dejándole ver el bien formado torso del moreno. Acaricio la espalda del moreno, excitándolo más, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sasuke no tardo en reaccionar a las caricias de Sakura y la tomo por el trasero levantándola del suelo, sentándola en el mueble detrás de ella, para acercarse más a ella, se coloco entre las piernas de la pelirrosa. Sakura empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer ante las expertas caricias que le proporcionaba Sasuke.

- Vamos a arriba, ahí estaremos más cómodos –sugirió la chica entre suspiros, rodeo la cintura del moreno con sus piernas y lo abrazo para no caer.

- Hmp –la tomo de las piernas para no deshacer el contacto y poder cargarla hasta la habitación en el piso de arriba. Durante el trayecto no dejaron de besarse.

Al llegar al cuarto de la chica, el moreno se sentó en la cama con la chica en las piernas, empezó a besar su cuello. Tomo la sudadera de Sakura para sácasela rápidamente, ella se paro frente a él para quitarse el pantalón quedando simplemente en ropa interior, él la observaba de pies a cabeza, su cuerpo en verdad era hermoso, ahora estaba mucho más desarrollada, tenía unos pechos no muy grandes y un trasero firme, todo seguramente se debía al arduo entrenamiento al que era sometida por la Hokage.

La pelirrosa tomo el cinturón del moreno para desamarrarlo y poder quitarle el pantalón, ambos quedaron en las mismas condiciones, solo la ropa interior los mantenía separados de la desnudes. Sakura empujo al moreno para recostarlo en la cama y se tiro sobre él, besando el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, arrancándole suspiros.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno, que de un movimiento coloco a Sakura debajo de él, empezó besando su boca ferozmente para comenzar a bajar dejando ligeros rastros húmedos por el cuello y terminando en el comienzo de sus senos, los admiro por unos segundos y empezar a bajar los tirantes, la levanto un poco y desabrocho el ganchito del sostén, para dejar totalmente al descubierto los dos montes firmes de la pelirrosa, comenzó a mordisquear el pezón derecho y masajear el izquierdo, Sakura soltaba cada vez más sonoros gemidos de placer. Ya que estaba satisfecho, siguió besando su cuerpo pasando por su vientre, tomo sus bragas con los dientes y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente rozando con sus labios la delicada piel de la chica; deslizo la prenda hasta sacarla por cada una de las piernas y arrojándola a algún lugar del cuarto. Sakura estaba totalmente desnuda, pero no se sentía cohibida con la mirada lujuriosa de Sasuke. Ella tomo la iniciativa y deslizo su mano por debajo del bóxer de Sasuke, masajeo ligeramente el miembro del moreno para darle un poco de placer; ahora era él quien dejaba escapar roncos gemidos con el nombre de Sakura en ellos, ella sonrío arrogante.

- Sakura, basta –le quito la mano para tomar ambas y sujetarlas por encima de su cabeza, comenzó a morder el níveo cuello de la kunoichi, asegurándose de dejar huellas de su encuentro.

- Mou, Sasuke, no hagas eso, me vas a dejar marcas –intento zafar sus manos para alejarlo pero el placer era tanto que no pudo hacerlo.

- Hmp, esa es la idea –seguía el agarre con una sola mano y con la otra recorría el contorno de su cuerpo.

- Eres un niño malo –dijo con tono seductor y divertido.

- Y no te gusta así –pregunto siguiéndole el juego mirándola directo a los ojos.

Pero la chica no pudo contestar porque Sasuke introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de la chica, inundándola con ligeras descargas de placer que recorrían a la pelirrosa por todo el cuerpo haciéndola arquearse y rozar sus pechos con los bien formados pectorales del pelinegro. Las cosas cada vez se volvían más salvajes, el moreno se coloco entre las piernas de la kunoichi y se incoo en la cama, jalándola para que quedara encima de él en la misma posición. Sakura se recargo en los hombros del moreno, sintiendo la total erección del moreno rozando su intimidad, lo tomo con su mano para que fuera más sencillo y lentamente fue introduciendo el miembro del moreno dándole gran placer a ambos. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, Sakura se recargo en los hombros de Sasuke y comenzó a subir y bajar a un ritmo lento y suave, disfrutando cada roce de sus miembros, por su parte el moreno, comenzó a besarla ahogando los gemidos de la pelirrosa en su boca.

Sasuke deseaba más y la recostó en la cama sin romper la unión, ahora el estaba encima y tenía el poder sobre la pelirrosa, las envestidas se hacían cada vez más salvajes y rápidas, arrancando gemidos cada más fuertes de Sakura, quien casi no podía respirar de tanto placer que sentía su cuerpo. Pero no era la única, para Sasuke era una experiencia totalmente nueva, aunque ya había estado con muchas mujeres jamás había experimentado lo que sentía con la pelirrosa; al parecer estaba disfrutando con todos sus sentidos, una piel suave y tersa como la seda al tacto; un aroma único y muy especial que desprendía Sakura que llegaba hasta su olfato; el sabor de la boca y los labios de la chica que disfrutaba en cada beso; la melodiosa voz llena de dulces gemidos y palabras ansiosas que inundaban sus oídos; y para terminar una belleza sin igual conformada por su exótico color de cabello, sus ojos jades como dos piedras preciosas y su bien formado cuerpo. En este momento el sentía tenerlo todo, acaso era lo que se sentía al hacer el amor y no solo tener puro sexo para satisfacer los más bajos instintos.

Estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, cuando ambos gritaron el nombre del otro, Sakura cayó por completo en la cama y Sasuke sobre ella, evitando aplastarla y derramando toda su esencia dentro de ella. El moreno se hizo a un lado, rodeo a Sakura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, la pelirrosa se acomodo sobre su pecho, para quedar dormida en pocos instantes, Sasuke deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Sakura y también quedo dormido a los pocos minutos.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Un chakra muy particular que se acercaba a la casa, fue lo que la hizo despertarse, intento levantarse del pecho desnudo donde dormía pero un brazo la rodeaba desde los hombros, pasando por la espalda y terminando en su cintura. Cuidadosamente se zafo del abrazo posesivo y logro levantarse sin despertar al moreno que aun dormía, en ese momento se veía en verdad tan tranquilo e indefenso, le acaricio el rostro y le quito un mechón para verlo mejor. Tomo rápidamente ropa limpia de su armario, unos shorts a medio muslo y una playera muy larga que cubría hasta por debajo del short; bajo corriendo las escaleras sin hacer un solo ruido y abrió la puerta antes de que el timbre sonara y despertara a su acompañante.

- Buenos días, Sakura –un pelirrojo estaba en la entrada de su casa.

- Buenos días Gaara, pensé que ya te habías ido –estaba sorprendida por que aún seguía en la aldea.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar?

- Mmm –Sakura pensó bien y volteo su mirada hacia las escaleras– lo siento, pasa por favor –se hizo a un lado para que pasara y lo llevo hasta la sala.

- Vine a hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Sakura, Gaara? –Sasuke apareció por las escaleras, con la mitad de la ropa puesta (N/A: *¬*)

- Buenos días Sasuke –lo saludo cortes Gaara.

- Hmp –termino de colocarse la parte superior de su ropa.

- Sasuke, Gaara y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante, déjanos solos por favor –esta fue una petición muy clara por parte de la pelirrosa.

- Tsk, te veo en el puente –la tomo por la cintura y la beso en la boca posesivamente.

- Si –contesto Sakura impactada por la conducta del moreno.

- Adiós –el moreno salió de la casa.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a preguntar el motivo de la visita– Gaara disculpa pero ¿a qué viniste?

- Sakura, vengo por tu respuesta.

- ¿De qué hablas Gaara? – Sakura estaba un poco confundida.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Este capítulo me costó mucho terminarlo sobre todo por el lemmon, y q casi no recibí RR me puso triste =(, espero que haya quedado bien, mi imaginación es mucha *¬* pero no soy muy buena plasmando ese tipo de pensamientos. Estuvo muy cortito, espero que llene sus expectativas, además estuvo cachondon, eso lo compensa ¿no? No estuvo muy fuerte ¿o sí? Por si las dudas subi el rating ^^'

Para este capi, espero que me dejen muchos RR sobre todo para saber que tal quedo la parte del encuentro XXX entre Sakura y Sasuke, si van a dejar RR ¿verdad?

Uno de los RR me dijeron que en el capitulo pasado Sakura se vio muy ofrecida, yo no lo sentí así ¿ustedes? Yo creo que más que nada hemos crecido en países en su mayoría machistas, donde la mujer se ve mal si hace este tipo de proposiciones o que inicie una conversación o invite algo, ya te empiezan a tachar de zorra, ¿o a poco no? Espero que no se sientan agredidos, solo digo que a mí no me pareció mal, solo un poco sugerente XD. Lamento que lo hayan tomado así, y espero que en este no la vean peor ¬¬'.

Cuídense mucho.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Hatake Nabiki  
**(y lo que le falta, uno nunca puede considerar algo seguro)

**Asukasoad**  
(muajaja, ya pronto sabrás quien es Takeshi)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(espero que este capi también te haya gustado)

**aiko amitie  
**(creo que tienes razón, Sakura y Sasuke están hechos tal para cual, Sakura es muy expresiva y Sasuke pues le hace falta alguien que lo ponga en su lugar; aunque no me cae bien Hinata, se me hace la mejor pareja para Naruto, el necesita alguien que le dé mucho amor y no una chica tan explosiva como lo es Sakura, además la relación Naruto-Sakura es como de hermanos)

**gotic flower  
**(no te preocupes, entiendo que hay veces que nos falta tiempo, pero para este capi si me encantaría que me dejaras RR)

**EdiitH  
**(espero que este haya llenado tus expectativas, gracias por leer el OS q hice, fue algo q hice de rapidin)

**chio-miau  
**(q bueno q por fin hayas podido leerlo, ya queda poco para que puedas saber q paso con Sakura)

**Dahak  
**(jijiji, espero q t haya gustado el capitulo)

**Mika  
**(muajajaja, claro q todavía va a sufrir un poquito ^o^)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(a poco no es mejor quedarse con la duda, así esperas con ansias el siguiente y te das una sorpresa enorme cuando lo lees)

**Mitsui  
**(gracias por los saludos, y si a mí también me gusta una Sakura aventada, y también me gusta la gente hiperactiva, se me hacen particularmente divertidas ^-^)

******Yuuki Hinamori **Chan  
(no entiendo porque a veces no me sale tu nombre completo cuando lo pongo aqui, q bueno q t haya gustado el capi, espero q este no vuelva loca a tu inner sino vamos a tener problemas, jijiji ^o^)

**perla de Uchiha  
**(me encanto tu RR, de veras son los q me dan ganas de escribir, q bueno q t gusto, Gaara s m hace un chico muy tierno, ya ha sufrido demasiado y pues ya va siendo hora q demuestre q tmbn sabe querer no?)

**pandiux7  
**(créeme cuando caminas 30 minutos de ida y 30 minutos de regreso al ir a la escuela mientras oyes música, las ideas te llegan de a montón, súmale sacar a pasear a 4 perros y jugar con ellos, me siento muy bien al leer tu RR, q bueno q tenga todo lo q buscabas, y espera q todavía falta más, yo quería retratar a una chica fuerte y q no se dejara ya d nadie, q no tuviera q andar de rogona porq ella se m merece mucho, creo q la relación de Sakura y Naruto ya es más d hermanos y por lo tanto hay cosas q no le puedes contar a tus hermanos y quería darle más relaciones con las cuales tuviera la confianza suficiente para decirles parte de sus secretos. Amo los RR largos, porque así me doy cuenta lo q les gusta y no a los demás, y me da una idea de cómo mejorar el fic, en verdad te agradezco q lo hayas leído en una noche, yo también he pasado noches en vela pensando cómo seguirlo, espero tu RR para saber tu opinión)

**sonia  
**(gracias y aquí está como lo pediste, no actualice antes por lo del lemmon)

**Legend10  
**(pues espero q estuviera más apasionante q el anterior *¬*)

**Angelunny**  
(pues no con todos por lo menos con Neji y Gaara si, pero cada uno en tiempo distinto)

**Geanella-Asakura**  
(gracias)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**  
(lamento q no t haya gustado el FB =( pero era necesario para la relación de Sakura y Sasuke)

* * *

A los que leyeron el One Shot que escribí, gracias por sus comentarios y por considerarla como una de sus favoritas:

**Cris0408, setsuna17, daneliz', Giulietta MacBella, -3k4zl0ov3-,**

**Sakura-Stolzes Herz, EdiitH, LunaSuk-chan, Pelirosa,**

**lili-little-small-witch, C12, Nyanda, pandiux7, Love and Dead,**

******.**Chan, chio-miau, o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O**.o, cerezoo,**

**Ann Loraine, Yuuki Hinamori chan**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	12. Perdiendo el Control P1

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 12. "PERDIENDO EL CONTROL. PARTE I"

- Sakura, vengo por tu respuesta.

- ¿De qué hablas Gaara? – Sakura estaba un poco confundida.

- ¿No quieres regresar conmigo a Suna, para hacerte cargo del hospital?

- Lo siento, Gaara pero no creo poder hacer eso.

- Es por él, no es cierto –su voz cambio de su típico tono amable a uno molesto.

- Si te refieres a Sasuke, no, no es por él.

- ¿Lo amas?

- No, no lo sé, estoy muy confundida, han pasado demasiadas cosas estas semanas…

- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mi? –pregunto buscando la mirada de la pelirrosa

- Si Gaara, en verdad te quise mucho, pero creo que solo cariño no era suficiente para mantener ese tipo de relación –el pelirrojo dio un paso adelante para estar más cerca de Sakura – Sé que tú te mereces a alguien que te ame, que te de todo lo que yo no puedo darte, te quiero mucho, para mí lo nuestro fue algo que me dio mucho y por eso fue que lo termine. Me sentí muy egoísta, buscaba solo mi felicidad, lo pensé muy bien, y tú me dabas más de lo que yo podía darte. Tú me enseñaste a quererme a mi misma por lo que soy, comprendiste lo que sentía y me ayudaste a comprender que aunque soy diferente sigo siendo humana…

- Entonces porque parece como si huyeras de todos, de mí, de Naruto, incluso de Tsunade, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No pasa nada conmigo –aseguro la pelirrosa.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo Sakura?

- ¿Yo? –preguntaba como si se estuviera refiriendo a otra persona– no le tengo miedo a nada Gaara.

- Claro que si, tienes miedo de acercarte a los demás, es por eso que has roto tus lazos con los que te aman y terminas las nuevas relaciones antes de que se vuelvan algo serio.

- No sé a lo que te refieres y por favor vete –se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que el pelirrojo saliera.

- ¿Dónde quedo la Sakura que conocí en los exámenes chuunin? Dime ¿Dónde está la Sakura que Naruto juro proteger? ¿Quién se ha llevado tu corazón? –la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ella murió hace mucho tiempo Gaara, y mi corazón le pertenece a mi esposo, pero él está muerto y mi corazón murió con él, te quedo claro –se zafo del amarre con un brusco empujón.

Gaara quedo sorprendido por la respuesta y no pudo decir más– Esta bien Sakura me voy, pero algún día tendrás que afrontar tus miedos.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, pero no lloro, hacía mucho sus ojos quedaron secos de tanto llorar y ahora no quedaba nada que pudiera derramar. Se levanto y se fue a duchar para irse a encontrar con su equipo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL PUENTE DE ENCUENTRO

- Que raro que Sakura-chan no haya llegado ¿verdad, teme? –un rubio comenzaba a hartarse de la compañía del moreno.

- Hmp –Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse de la ausencia de su pelirrosa.

- Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke –una alegre Sakura llego para terminar el aburrimientos de los shinobis.

- Sakura-chan, viste a Gaara, me dijo que iba a despedirse de ti.

- Si, paso esta mañana.

- Yoo, lamento la demora, es que una…

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Pues lo normal, que esperaba que nos viéramos pronto y que si quería tomar unas vacaciones lo hiciera en Suna.

El peliplateado se sintió ignorado por sus ex alumnos – Naruto, Sakura, ya llegue.

- ¡Ah sí! Lo sentimos –se disculpo Sakura.

- Bien, ahora que tengo su atención, les comunico que hoy no podremos entrenar.

- ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei? –pregunto el rubio

- Pues tengo una misión de rastreo y…

- Pero dijiste TENGO, ¿que no vamos a ir contigo? –intervino Sasuke en la conversación.

- No esta misión la voy a hacer con un equipo especial, por cierto ya están aquí.

El equipo Kakashi miro a sus espaldas donde estaba el equipo de rastreo.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun, Sakura, Sasuke –saludo una ojiperla.

- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –un castaño con su inseparable can hablo.

- Hola –también llego el manejador de insectos.

- Tsk, ¿por qué nosotros no vamos a ir? –bufo molesto Sasuke.

- Ellos son un equipo más indicado para eso, ustedes como podre decirlo… –intentaba no sonar grosero el peliplateado.

- Nosotros somos más del tipo de hacerse cargo de misiones del tipo de ataque, ¿no es cierto? –hablo la pelirrosa.

- En efecto Sakura –mostro una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

- Bueno pues entonces yo me retiro al hospital, les deseo buena suerte –Sakura se despidió y se retiro.

- Gracias –respondió Hinata.

- Espera –el moreno la tomo por el brazo y la alejo un poco– ¿Qué quería Gaara? –seguía molesto por lo de la mañana.

- Quería saber si regresaría a Suna con el –contesto como si fuera algo normal.

- Y por supuesto que lo rechazaste ¿verdad? –estaba celoso por el atrevimiento del Kazekage.

- Por supuesto que sí, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones Uchiha.

Se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro – Hablaremos esta noche Haruno.

- Hmp –y se fue rumbo al hospital.

- Nos vemos Sakura-chan.

- Te cuidas Naruto, nos vemos –se despidió de lejos agitando su mano.

- ¿Y estos que se traen? ¿No crees que el equipo de Naruto es muy raro? –Kiba le pregunto a Shino, mientras su compañero canino le respondió con un ladrido.

- ¿Qué es lo que consideras normal Kiba? –el de lentes oscuros estaba más acostumbrado a la forma de convivir del equipo Kakashi.

- Hinata, no me habías dicho que tenías una misión –el rubio le hacia un puchero triste a su novia.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun, es que no nos habían dicho nada hasta esta mañana –se sentía un poco nerviosa por la cara del rubio.

- Yo quería pasar la tarde contigo –decía con cascaditas en sus ojos azules T-T mientras la abrazaba.

- Jejeje, ya será otro día Naruto-kun –se puso roja como tomate por el espectáculo que estaba dando su novio.

- Naruto suéltala la necesitamos en sus cinco sentidos –intentaba quitársela Kiba.

- No, déjame estar así otros cinco minutos, no seas egoísta Kiba –se aferraba a la ojiperla para que no se la arrebataran.

Mientras la pelea por Hinata parecía no terminar, Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke cautelosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Tienes algún problema con Sakura –pregunto divertido el peliplateado.

- Tsk, no seas metiche Kakashi, además si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia –le contesto molesto por su intromisión.

- Hoy estas más enojado de lo normal Sasuke, ¿a qué se debe, despertaste de lado equivocado de la cama?

Su pregunta fuera de lugar provoco que el moreno le pusiera su espada en la garganta amenazante– ¿Ya podemos retirarnos? Además creo que ya se tienen que ir.

- Jejeje, basta Sasuke, te estás pasando teme –reía nervioso el rubio.

- Hmp –guardo su espada y emprendió el camino al campo de entrenamiento.

- Que te vaya bien Hinata, cuídala mucho Shino por favor y no dejes que el pulgoso de Kiba se le acerque mucho –se despedía con un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia mientras veía feo al chico perro.

El peliplateado veía como se alejaban los miembros restantes de su equipo, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, no quería mentirles a sus alumnos y daba gracias a que su curiosidad no salió a flote este día.

- Kakashi-sensei de que se trata nuestra misión –preguntaba la ojiperla.

- Pues al parecer no muy lejos de aquí vieron a los shinobis que atacaron al equipo de Suigetsu –no había tenido la confianza suficiente de decirlo frente a sus ex alumnos.

- Vamos, no podemos perder el rastro –hablo muy entusiasmado Kiba.

- Si, es hora, vámonos –hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y así salir de la aldea a cumplir su misión.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL HOSPITAL

- Sakura –grito una rubia desde lejos.

- Ino, ¿Cómo te va? –saludo amigablemente a su amiga.

- Bien, ahora que la guerra termino no hay mucho trabajo por aquí.

- Si, verdad –caminaron juntas por los pasillos del hospital.

- ¿Qué me cuentas frentona? No se supone que estabas en las tardes –preguntaba curiosa la rubia.

- Pues si pero como mi equipo salió de misión preferí venir a terminar el trabajo pendiente que deje ayer.

- Ah, claro, ya me contaron el chisme.

- ¿Cuál chisme?

- Pues de que ayer en la noche te vino a buscar Sasuke –la miro con ojos acusadores.

- Ah, eso, solo fuimos a cenar.

- ¿Y qué tal lo hace?

- Cerda, que preguntas son esas –la pelirrosa simulaba estar alarmada.

- Vamos no seas mojigata Sakura, si bien sabemos que no eres una blanca palomita.

- No sé de que hablas –se hacía desentendida y trato de cambiar el tema – ¿y cómo está Sai?

- No cambies el tema frentona, tarde o temprano vas a tener que contármelo –la amenazo con el dedo, el cual la ojijade hizo a un lado.

- Mira Ino, no voy a hablar de mi intimidad contigo, así que no insistas.

- Entonces si te revolcaste con el –gritaba emocionada la ojiazul.

- No quieres gritarlo más fuerte, creo que no te oyeron en Suna –se cercioraba de no haber quedado sorda por la chillona voz de su amiga.

- Oh vamos frentona cuéntame, ¿qué tal lo hace, es bueno?

- Mira, ahí viene tu novio –señalo por el pasillo.

- ¿Sai? No, no es el –pero cuando volteo la pelirrosa ya no estaba –Maldita, pero ya tendré tiempo para interrogarla –siguió con su trabajo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Sakura se escondió en uno de los cuartos, para evitar las preguntas de su rubia amiga.

- Uff, me la quite de encima –respiraba aliviada, cuando reviso que ya no estuviera cerca se fue a su oficina para seguir con su trabajo.

Paso toda la mañana atendiendo pacientes, mantener la mente ocupada con la medicina le ayudo a no pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Salió a comer con algunas enfermeras y la metiche de su amiga Ino, pasaron un rato platicando y por más que su amiga intento sacarle información de su noche anterior Sakura no le dijo nada.

Llego la noche se preparo para dar por terminada su jornada laboral, acomodo unos papeles en su escritorio y cerro su oficina para encaminarse a la salida del hospital y regresar a casa, se sentía un poco cansada, pero nada fuera de lo común. Se despidió de las enfermeras de la recepción y cuando volteo a la entrada se encontró con el moreno recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con los ojos cerrados, al parecer la estaba esperando, esto sí que la sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto mientras se ponía frente a él.

- No es obvio, vine a recogerte –lo decía tan normal que desubico a la pelirrosa.

- Mmm, creo que estás enfermo –lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Tsk Sakura, porque no haces las cosas más fáciles –frunció el ceño, que acaso no le gustaba a la kunoichi que tuviera esas atenciones para con ella.

- Está bien, está bien, ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

- A que tenemos que hablar –sonó muy serio y un tanto amenazante, cosa que no intimido a la chica.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué y por qué no pudiste esperar hasta mañana? –hablaba Sakura mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

- Será mejor que lo hagamos en mi casa –la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

- No, no quiero ir a tu casa, estoy cansada y quiero comer algo –se soltó del agarre molesta por la actitud del moreno.

Sasuke respiro hondo y profundo, si hubiera sido cualquier otro ya estaría muerta por contradecirle – Entonces vamos a tu casa.

- Por mi está bien, pero si vas a querer cenar, primero tenemos que pasar a comprar algo, como te dije anoche mi alacena está vacía sin mencionar el refrigerador (N/A: nevera, frigorífico, etc) –decía con un dedo en el mentón como si estuviera pensando.

- Hmp –gruño molesto el moreno por tener que ir hacer las compras por segunda noche consecutiva (N/A: Sasuke se va a volver un mandilón)

En el camino rumbo a casa de la pelirrosa compraron comida preparada, ya que Sakura no tenía ganas de cocinar y era obvio que Sasuke no lo haría tampoco. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sakura preparo la mesa y acomodo los platos para que los dos se sentaran a comer antes de que se enfriara su cena.

- Y bien Sakura, ahora si me vas a explicar porque Gaara fue a buscarte.

- Ya te lo dije –le respondía mientras limpiaba la mesa –me pregunto si no me quería ir a Suna.

- Eso mismo es lo que quiero que me expliques –Sasuke estaba muy enojado por lo que le ocultaba la pelirrosa.

- Mira Uchiha, yo también ya te dije que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así que si me permites –abrió la puerta indicándole que se fuera –tengo sueño, hoy tuve muchos pacientes y quiero irme a dormir.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de un manotazo y la acorralo contra la pared, no le gustaba que la chica se pusiera tan reacia a hablar – Oh si, si me lo vas a explicar –hablaba rozando con sus labios los labios de la kunoichi.

- Claro que no, ahora quítate –pero ahora su voz no sonó tan segura como antes, es que acaso estaba perdiendo su voluntad a resistirse.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –sus alientos se mezclaban– Ahora si me vas a decir que Gaara quería hablar contigo.

Sakura empezaba a perder el control de la situación, es que tenerlo tan cerca era demasiado tentador. Se mordió el labio para tratar de contenerse.

- _¡¡Shannaro!! Bésalo de una maldita vez, ¿Qué te detiene?_ –lo que le hacía falta, su inner gritando una sarta de tonterías.

- No te lo pienso decir, eso es entre él y yo –intentaba detener las traviesas manos del moreno que empezaban a buscar debajo de su playera– Y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Todo lo que tenga relación contigo me incumbe Sa-ku-ra –ronroneaba en la oreja de la kunoichi.

Sakura se sentía arder por dentro, como era posible que el moreno tuviera ese efecto en ella, no debería ser así, ella siempre era la que seducía a los hombres.

- Sa-su-ke detente –su aliento chocaba con el cabello del moreno, quien se entretenía en besar su cuello y sus manos se deslizaban contorneando las caderas y cintura de la pelirrosa.

- _Estas loca, ayer la pasamos de maravilla y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de repetirlo, le pides que se detenga_ –le reclamaba su inner mientras le escurría un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

- _Ya_ _cállate, no me dejas pensar, entre tú y el Uchiha van a volverme loca_ –le contestaba mentalmente a su contraparte.

- Mmm, no, a menos que me digas ¿Por qué quiere Gaara que te vayas a Suna? –comenzó a morder su cuello, y sus manos se escurrieron entre la ropa de la kunoichi llegando hasta sus senos, arrancando suspiros a la pelirrosa.

- Son solo cuestiones de trabajo –los suspiros se volvían cada vez más intensos atentando con volverse gemidos, Sasuke sonrió arrogante– el quiere que me haga cargo del hospital en Suna.

- Por supuesto que te negaste –ella asintió con la cabeza, estaba presa de las manos expertas del moreno que la hacían acariciar el cielo– Ves no era tan difícil de explicar.

- ¿Ahora si puedes dejarme?

- Estas segura que quieres que me vaya –comenzó a colar su mano por los pantalones de la chica, rozando por encima de su ropa interior su intimidad.

- No –y se lanzo a los labios del moreno, atrapándolo en un doble abrazo, con sus brazos en el cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cadera, Sasuke apenas contuvo el equilibrio ante el arrebatado acto de la pelirrosa.

Volvieron a estar juntos esa noche, consumando una vez más una unión. Sabía que al día siguiente se lamentaría entregarse por segunda vez al moreno, pero eso en ese momento no importaba, lo disfrutaría tanto como le fuera posible.

Lo que pensaba iban a ser encuentros casuales, se convirtió en un habito entre Sasuke y Sakura. Por la mañana iban a entrenar con Naruto, Sai y Yamato, que ya habían regresado de misión, y como Kakashi había dejado dicho, el capitán ANBU los exprimía en los entrenamiento hasta dejarlos medio muertos, según su ex sensei, para que no perdieran condición. Por la tarde Sakura se encargaba de atender pacientes en el hospital, y por la noche Sasuke iba a recogerla, según él, por precauciones, no fuera que un IDIOTA, palabras propias del moreno, se atreviera a intentar hacerle algo aprovechando la oscuridad de las calles (¬¬), lo que hacia reír mucho a Sakura, ¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría hacerle algo a la alumna de la Hokage? Si todos sabían de la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía la ojijade. Luego iban a cenar a la casa de Sakura, terminando con su postre favorito, el cuerpo del otro entre las sabanas de seda de la cama de la pelirrosa.

Aunque ante sus compañeros, se seguían comportando igual, no tenían un trato especial, ni ningún indicio de su "relación"

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Ya habían pasado varias noches desde que Sakura compartía su cama con el moreno, y cada mañana se daba de topes contra la pared de su baño, por ser tan débil ante los apetitos carnales que le nacían por el moreno, pero ¿era solo eso? No ella misma comenzaba a darse cuenta que las cosas entre Sasuke y ella, yo no solo era por diversión, las cosas se estaban tornando de un tinte sentimental, el moreno dentro de las paredes de su casa comenzaba a tratarla mejor, tenía atenciones que ella nunca se imaginaria. Pero y ella, ¿Qué sentía por él? Aun no podía decir si era amor de verdad, porque cada vez que lo pensaba sentía una punzada en el corazón ¿acaso era miedo como se lo había dicho Gaara?

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL PUENTE DE ENCUENTRO

Estaban Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto esperando a Kakashi que ya había regresado de su misión con el equipo de Kurenai.

- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar, ttebayo?

- Cálmate Naruto, pareciera que no lo conoces –lo reprendía la pelirrosa.

- Pero es que me levante temprano y no pude ir a ver a Hinata, ¿que Kakashi-sensei no sabe que necesito dedicarle un poco de tiempo? –se quejaba el rubio.

- En eso apoyo a Naruto, pudimos haber aprovechado este tiempo de una mejor forma –miro de reojo a la pelirrosa sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

Sakura sonrió arrogante, al parecer no era la única que disfrutaba de sus encuentros no solo en la alcoba, sino en la mayor parte de su casa, solo esperaba que nadie los atrapara infraganti, y si lo hacían no importaba era muy su problema.

- Yoo, lo siento chicos, es que se me atravesó…

- Si, si ya sabemos Kakashi, ¿ahora nos podemos ir a entrenar? –el moreno no reparo en escuchar la explicación de su ex sensei.

- Tsk, ya sé que hace mucho perdieron el respeto por mí, pero no me traten tan mal, aun sigo siendo su superior –se defendía el peliplateado con lágrimas de cocodrilo provenientes de su único ojo visible– Pero bien, pues como resultado de mi última misión logramos rastrear a los shinobis que atacaron a Suigetsu –ahora si tenía toda la atención de sus ex alumnos.

- ¿Eso significa que saldremos de misión? –a Naruto le brillaban sus ojitos azules con emoción.

- Si, en efecto pero solo iremos nosotros tres –miro a Sakura –lo siento tú debes quedarte.

- Hmp –suspiro cansada, eran ordenes de la Hokage que ella no saliera de la aldea y para evitar hacer enojar a su maestra, esta vez obedecería – Suerte –se marcho algo molesta.

Sasuke se sentía aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo, por un lado, Sakura estaría segura en la aldea, él sabía que quien ataco a Suigetsu conocía a la pelirrosa; y por el otro lado, estaría a merced de cualquier idiota que intentara acercársele.

- ¿Qué sucede, teme? –Sasuke se quedo atrás pensativo.

- Nada –alcanzo a sus compañeros que iban rumbo a la salida de la aldea.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL HOSPITAL

Sakura se sentía inquieta, había algo que la estaba molestando, no sabía que era exactamente, tal vez el no poder salir comenzaba a hacerla sentir prisionera dentro de su propia aldea.

Volteo a la ventana como si algo llamara su atención, vio volando dos halcones, le extraño, eso solo lo usaba la Hokage para… – Llamar de emergencia a jounins –salió corriendo de su oficina y subió a la azotea para ver la dirección por donde sobrevolaban las aves– la mansión Nara y Hyuuga –ahora sabía cuál era ese sentimiento que había tenido– Hay problemas.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba en la torre de la Hokage, abrió la puerta sin tocar - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Sakura ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?

- Contésteme por favor Tsunade-sama –su voz era seria.

- Nada de tu incumbencia, he llamado a Shikamaru y a Neji, no a ti.

- Es el equipo Kakashi, no es cierto –golpeo el escritorio de la Hokage exigiendo respuestas.

- Si –contesto cortante –pero tú no tienes permiso para salir de la aldea.

- Por favor déjeme ir, sino…

- ¿Sino qué? Me estas amenazando –preguntaba alzando la voz.

- No, no es una amenaza, pero si no me autoriza a ir, de todos modos lo hare aun sin su permiso.

- Sakura, te estás pasando, sino quieres que te mande arrestar vete a tu casa.

- No, no lo hare –su voz sonó segura.

- ¿Qué dices? Eres una kunoichi de Konoha y tienes que obedecerme –la Hokage estaba furiosa y le gritaba a su pupila.

- No, no más Sakura obediente, no más Sakura que hace todo lo que le ordenan, se acabo la chica que no replica; y si ser kunoichi de Konoha implica dejar morir al hombre que siento como un padre, al chico que considero mi hermano y al hombre que amo, entonces renunció –se quito la banda de la cabeza y la arrojo sobre el escritorio– No pienso seguir sin hacer nada mientras matan a mis seres queridos frente a mis ojos –la pelirrosa salió de la oficina ante la atónita mirada de la Hokage.

- Sakura regresa aquí, SHIZUNE –grito a su ayudante que ya se encontraba en el lugar al oír la discusión entre las kunoichis.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? ¿Por qué salió tan enojada Sakura-chan?

- Shizune, manda un escuadrón ANBU para arrestar a Haruno Sakura y enciérrenla en una celda y que no regresen hasta que la hayan traído.

- Pero Tsunade-sama, creo que es demasiado…

- Hazlo ahora Shizune es por su bien –la pelinegra salió corriendo y acato las ordenes, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN LA AZOTEA DE LA TORRE

- Kuchiyose no jutsu –un águila lo suficientemente grande para que ella la montara apareció – Midori, llévame al norte de aquí, rápido.

- Como ordenes Hanako –de un salto la kunoichi subió al lomo del ave que emprendió el vuelo alejándose rápidamente de la aldea.

Abajo un escuadrón ANBU intento detenerlas, pero Sakura fue más lista e hizo una técnica de camuflaje para ella y el ave, haciendo imposible su localización.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE KONOHA

- Sasuke ten cuidado –grito Kakashi, pero fue demasiado tarde, también cayó en la trampa y ahora se encontraba enredado en lo que parecía una telaraña muy resistente.

- Suéltalo, maldita bruja –un colerizado Naruto también atrapado amenazaba.

- ¡Uy! que malo eres, no sabes que no debes insultar a las mujeres, niño estúpido –una chica de cabello azulado y ojos negros, con un pequeño vestido muy entallado negro y un rombo rojo, era su enemigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –pregunto enojado Sasuke sin poder zafarse.

- Bueno ahora que lo preguntas guapo –tomo el mentón del moreno con una mano – estoy tras una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jades ¿la conoces?

- ¿Qué quieres de Sakura-chan?

- ¿Sakura? No así no se llama –pero el trinar de un águila interrumpió su conversación.

Todos voltearon al cielo, donde vieron caer una espada enorme y que se clavo entre Sasuke y la chica con la que estaban peleando. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos morados aterrizo sobre el mango de la espada.

- Mira quien llego, si es Hanako.

- Kana –hablo entre dientes la recién llegada – déjalos ir esto es entre tú y yo.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Jejeje hasta aquí les dejo, espero que haya estado bueno, y con respecto al anterior capitulo, les agradezco infinitamente sus RR, de verdad, aunque hubo un par que me dejo con la boca abierta +o+ porque me dijeron que pinte a una Sakura medio pu…. Bueno ustedes entenderán y la verdad yo sigo defendiendo mi posición, y tomo referencia de uno de los RR q m dejaron PORQUE LOS HOMBRES SON ALZADOS EN UN ALTAR CUANDO TIENEN MAS DE UNA CHICA Y LAS MUJERES SON REBAJADAS A ZORRAS POR SER MÁS LIBERALES, ¿pero en q siglo vivimos?, por favor que alguien me diga que no soy demasiado liberal y con pensamientos demasiado feministas poniendo a una Sakura que ha estado con más de un hombre, además cada uno ha sido en diferente tiempo. A los que viven en México, no han visto los nuevos comerciales de una píldora anticonceptiva donde ahora es la chica la que va por el novio a su casa y el papa le pide que lo cuide, es que de verdad esos comerciales me encantan, demuestra que las mujeres pueden tomar sus decisiones y no es mal visto que ellas sean las aventadas. Pero en fin, no le sigo con el rollito.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo porque no creo actualizar hasta mediados de la próxima semana, si me va bien, tengo q entregar un programa de computación gráfica y ahorita aproveche para subir este capítulo, además tengo examen de Contabilidad Financiera el martes, y tengo que terminar de leer unos libros (los mismos de la semana pasada, jejeje) y preparar unos libros de contabilidad y bueno, muchas, muchas cosas que hacer, así que disfrútenlo, espero sus RR.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan** (creo q mejor lo pongo sin puntos, para que salga completo, no la dejes dormir mucho porq cuando despiertan son más activas jejeje ^-^, gracias yo también espero que estés bien)

**aiko amitie** (tu si me entiendes T-T gracias, jiji si son bastante traviesos *¬*)

**Akane Kido** (bueno espero q este t haya gustado más)

**Chio-miau** (jijiji que bonito nombre, gracias por los ánimos)

**Karina Natsumi** (pues no se no fue uno d mis favoritos pero gracias)

**Angelunny** (gracias tu también piensas igual, pues mira no me decayó la inspiración aquí esta otro más)

**Sakufan** (gracias por tu apoyo y veo q también eres del club que todos somos iguales, lo malo es q ahora no va a ser problema la inspiración sino la escuela -.-')

**MangekyouSharingan** (lamento que no te haya gustado, pero en fin, respeto tu punto de vista, y la trama que comentas, nunca que paso por la cabeza)

**eria ai** (entiendo que no te gusto mucho, pero espero q sigas leyendo, y yo la amo(no pienses mal), de verdad es un personaje que me encanta, porque sufrió cambios radicales y la considero la chica no. 1)

**perla de Uchiha** (mil gracias, tus comentarios los disfruto mucho, de verdad se ve q estas metida en la historia me da mucho gusto, pero no todo es color de rosa muajajaja ^o^, aunque siento que el lemmon no me quedo tan bien ^^')

**Nini Cullen Uchiha** (espero que en este se hayan resuelto tus dudas)

**queen of the shadow** (uno a la vez, no creo poder escribir otro por lo menos en esta historia, no me siento muy preparada para eso, ¬¬ si claro cómo no, gracias por tu apoyo)

**Mara Osaki** (ahora me toca a mí, no sé si vaya a poder actualizar pronto pero lo intentare, gracias q bueno q t gusto)

**nadeshko-hime**

**Hatake Nabiki** (es q Gaara tiene nervios de acero, jajaja)

**Buttlerfly Comte **(gracias por las sugerencias, nada más me descargo de algo de trabajo y los leo, te lo prometo *¬*, Jiraiya me cae bien, por eso en esta historia está vivo, a mi me gustan todos los personajes d Naruto)

**pandiux7** (me encanto tu RR, me haces reír mucho, yo también amo a Sasukito, pero también creo q s merece sufrir, muajajaja, si en verdad leo todos los RR digo por algo los pido sino me vería muy mal, además con ellos me voy guiando de lo q les gusta y q no, no creas la universidad no m queda tan lejos solo q m voy caminando y luego voy pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, jijiji)

**sonia** (gracias, si mi imaginación es tanta q a veces ya no sé si vivo en la realidad o en una fantasía)

**Dahak** (si yo también lo pensé pero es q nada es para siempre, muajaja ¬¬)

**Mitsui** (a tus ordenes, como lo has pedido, gracias por el apoyo, y todos somos unos pervertidos no te apures, ^o^)

**EdiitH** (jajaja, yo tmbn lo estoy haciendo a escondidas, tengo mucha tarea q terminar pero como estoy esperando a instalar un programa pues aproveche, gracias)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY** (jajaja, muchas preguntas pero algunas se resolvieron en este capi, y no falta mucho para revelar que le paso a Sakura)

Por añadir la historia a sus favoritas:

**Angieheartsu **

**Lluvia de Arena**

Por leer mi otro fic:

**0o0Princesita0o0**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	13. Perdiendo el Control P2

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**FLASH BACK **–retrospectiva al pasado de los personajes

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 13. "PERDIENDO EL CONTROL. PARTE II"

EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DE KONOHA

- Sasuke ten cuidado –grito Kakashi, pero fue demasiado tarde, también cayó en la trampa y ahora se encontraba enredado en lo que parecía una telaraña muy resistente.

- Suéltalo, maldita bruja.

- ¡Uy! que malo eres, no sabes que no debes insultar a las mujeres, niño estúpido –una chica de cabello azulado y ojos negros, con un pequeño vestido muy entallado negro con rojo era su enemigo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? –pregunto enojado Sasuke sin poder zafarse.

- Bueno ahora que lo preguntas guapo –tomo el mentón del moreno con una mano – estoy tras una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos jades ¿la conoces?

- ¿Qué quieres de Sakura-chan?

- ¿Sakura? No así no se llama –pero el trinar de un águila interrumpió su conversación.

Todos voltearon al cielo, donde vieron caer una espada enorme y que se clavo entre Sasuke y la chica con la que estaban peleando. Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos morados aterrizo sobre el mango de la espada.

- Mira quien llego, si es Hanako.

- Kana –hablo entre dientes la recién llegada – déjalos ir esto es entre tú y yo.

- Tienes razón pero como veo que los conoces, quiero divertirme un rato –una gigantesca araña salió de entre los arboles atacando a la pelinegra.

- ¿Quién es esa Kakashi-sensei?

- Es Sakura, Naruto no la reconoces.

- Pero Sakura-chan tiene el cabello rosa y sus ojos verde jade, esa no es ella, su mirada es muy diferente… –pero después de analizarla con detenimiento la reconoció.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, el conocía a la chica que acababa de llegar, una vez se enfrento a ella en el bosque prohibido, pero no podía creer que fuera Sakura la que una vez estuvo a punto de matarlo.

**FLASH BACK **

- Sasuke adelante siento un chakra muy poderoso –hablaba una pelirroja.

- ¿Es Itachi?

- No lo sé, espera viene para acá, se está acercado a una velocidad impresionante.

- Prepárense y si es Itachi, nadie deberá interferir –fue una orden clara, ninguno se atrevería a contradecirlo.

- Esta aquí, pero no se en donde –miraba a todos lados alarmada.

- Salgan del bosque prohibido, si quieren vivir –una voz femenina retumbo en el bosque.

- Demonios, no es el.

- ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –hablo el chico de dientes afilados.

- Quiero saber si por aquí ha pasado un hombre con el Sharingan en sus ojos –pregunto más como una orden.

- ¿El Sharingan? No sé de quién me estás hablando y será mejor que se vayan.

- No, necesitamos pasar a través de este bosque porque es donde está el rastro de quien busco –el moreno se preparaba para una inminente batalla.

- Si tus intenciones son de pelear, entonces no me dejas otra opción –la voz sonó muy segura.

Sasuke recibió un ataque por la espalda que lo mando a volar varios metros por delante.

- Maldito, me las vas a pagar –el Sharingan se activo y comenzó a atacar a una chica vestida de ANBU con una máscara de lobo de una aldea desconocida para él.

- Tú fuiste el que se lo busco –levanto su espada en contra del moreno.

Comenzó una pelea reñida entre los capitanes de ambos equipos, el albino intento intervenir pero fue detenido por otro ANBU con gran destreza, la pelirroja opto por esconderse por su escasa habilidad en la pelea y el gigante del equipo fue detenido por otros dos ANBUS.

La lucha se veía pareja, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ventaja sobre el otro.

- Chidori Nagashi.

- Chakra de tipo eléctrico, interesante –la chica pensaba como contrarrestar su ataque, pero hasta el momento no había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien tan fuerte.

El moreno se lanzo contra el capitán ANBU, ella intento esquivarlo pero le fue imposible, el impacto hizo que un pedazo de su máscara se rompiera y callera, develando una parte del rostro de una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados.

- ¿Eres una chica? –bajo la guardia un poco.

- Pues que esperabas encontrar ¿un hombre? –la chica aprovecho su descuido y lo acorralo contra el suelo, usando una técnica extraña lo paralizo y coloco el filo de la espada en su cuello, sus ojos rojos le causaron un estremecimiento.

- Sasuke-kun –grito la pelirroja.

- Atrás Karin, no interfieras.

- Te llamas Sasuke, eh, pues te perdonare la vida si decides abandonar el bosque.

- Pero Capitana, ¿de qué está hablando?

- Cállate, yo soy la que toma las decisiones aquí, y si les perdono la vida es problema mío.

- ¿Y porque habría de hacerte caso?

- Porque el hombre que buscas no está aquí y hoy me siento generosa para perdonar tu vida y la de tus compañeros, pero si quieres aquí mismo te corto la cabeza –su voz sonó con sed de sangre.

- Vamos Sasuke, dejemos de jugar, tenemos otras cosas que hacer –pidió el albino.

- Hmp, vámonos, pero esto no se queda así, la próxima vez que te vea te mato, entendiste –señalo a la capitana ANBU.

- No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar, hoy fue una casualidad que encontraran la forma de entrar pero no se repetirá.

El equipo ANBU desapareció en un PUFF envolviendo al equipo de Sasuke en una nube de humo, cuando se disipo se encontraban a las orillas del bosque.

- ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke? –pregunto el gigante.

- Una técnica de tele transportación, seguramente fue la capitana la que lo hizo –explico el moreno.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Cuando su atención regreso al campo de batalla frente a él, se desarrollaba una pelea entre Sakura y una araña gigante.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu –Sakura invoco un lobo dorado, solo que más pequeño que el de la ultima vez– Ren, necesito que te hagas cargo de la cosa esa –señalo a la araña que intentaba atacarlos.

- Como diga Sakura-sama –el lobo abrió la boca– Katon, Housenka no jutsu –bolas de fuego salieron del hocico del animal.

- Aya –Kana intentaba de proteger a su araña gigante, la que escapo al ataque de fuego– Maldita, pero me las cobrare con ellos.

- Kakashi, Naruto –grito para que intentaran huir pero estaban atrapados por la telaraña de Kana, una araña salió de la nada y pico a los hombres en el cuello– No.

- Ahora morirán –los hilos comenzaron a apretar los cuerpos de ambos shinobis.

- No te permitiré que los mates –sonó una voz que más parecía un rugido, era Akira en un tamaño tan grande como la otra bestia– Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu –la bola de fuego quemo la telaraña liberando a los shinobis.

- Akira, gracias amigo –Sakura se sintió menos presionada ahora solo hacía falta Sasuke.

- Malditas bestias –Kana estaba furiosa– Pero todavía tengo uno.

- No te atrevas Kana, sino…

- ¿Sino qué? Vas a matarme para salvarlo, pero si no pudiste salvar a Takeshi antes, como vas a hacerlo ahora.

- Espera, como sabes que Takeshi murió.

- Porque fui yo quien llevo a Kido hasta la aldea.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Y todavía lo preguntas, eres una tonta, no sé como Takeshi pudo casarse contigo. Sabes ahora que lo pienso creo que esta mejor muerto, no soportaría saber que esta a tu lado.

- Quieres decir, que tú fuiste la causante de su muerte –Sakura estaba sorprendida, agacho la cabeza y el fleco cubrió su rostro.

- Sakura… –el moreno susurro el nombre de la pelirrosa, su mente no le permitía comprender todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Sakura, tranquilízate, piensa lo que vas a hacer –Kakashi no podía moverse el cuerpo le dolía horrores.

- No te muevas Kakashi –una pelirrosa lo detuvo.

- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! –el rubio se sorprendió al ver a su amiga.

- No, no eres ella, tú eres el clon especial de Sakura –le corrigió el peliplateado.

- Si, ella sabía a lo que se enfrentaría por eso me dejo atrás, por si Kana utilizaba su veneno yo tendría conmigo el antídoto –le mostro pequeñas jeringas con un líquido verde y se los aplico –No se muevan para que el veneno no se disperse más por su cuerpo y el antídoto pueda funcionar.

- Esta bien –asintieron ambos shinobis.

- Pero tenemos que ayudar a Sakura-chan, no podemos dejarla sola, además el teme también está en problemas.

- No te preocupes, Akira se hará cargo de él y Sakura no necesita ayuda –el clon especial de Sakura se hacía cargo de curar un poco las heridas de los hombres del equipo Kakashi.

- Tú sabes lo que está pasando, cuéntanos –Kakashi intentaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo siento pero yo no puedo contarles nada, ese es asunto de ella.

- Teme –el lobo dorado logro rescatar al moreno y lo trajo para que la pelirrosa le aplicara el antídoto.

- Tsk, tu no dejas de ser ruidoso, dobe.

- Kana, en verdad tenía planeado dejarte ir, pero ahora que se esto no pienso perdonarte la vida –Sakura levanto la mirada, lo que temía Kakashi se hizo realidad, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color ahora eran dorados.

- Ja, piensas que me vas a asustar con eso –Kana estaba muy confiada.

- No sabes lo que te espera –Sakura sonrió de manera perversa– Liberar sello de los elementos – la pelinegra ahora se vio envuelta en un aura de chakra multicolor.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Ahora si Kana, sentirás en carne propia el dolor que sentí al ver como Kido mataba a Takeshi frente a mis ojos, mientras yo rogaba por su vida.

- No te atreverías… –la chica estaba aterrada, sentía un odio inmenso proveniente de Sakura.

- Condena de muerte –Sakura mostro una de sus técnicas mortales– Primera sentencia, detención de madera –una cruz de madera salió del suelo, Kana intento huir pero le fue imposible– Segunda sentencia, dominio de acero –unas cadenas salieron de la madera y atraparon por las extremidades a la invocadora de arañas.

- Déjame ir, por favor, yo, yo –comenzaba a llorar al ver la seriedad de la amenaza.

- ¿Estas llorando? –simulo compadecerla– yo hace mucho que no puedo llorar, mis ojos se secaron la noche que me mataron a Takeshi, la noche que mataron mi corazón.

- Por favor…

- No pienso escucharte, yo grite rogando por la vida de Takeshi hasta quedarme sin voz y Kido no tuvo compasión de él y todo fue por TU culpa. Tercera sentencia, agujas de hielo –cientos de agujas se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Kana.

- Ugh, lo siento, lo siento, Hanako –la chica apenas podía contenerse del dolor.

- Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Cuarta sentencia, inundación interna –un torbellino de agua se adentro por la boca y nariz de Kana dejándola sin poder respirar pero sin terminar su tortura.

- Cof cof –intentaba sacar el agua que había en sus pulmones.

- Quinta sentencia, mil flagelos invisibles –unos látigos de viento se formaron azotando a la chica en todo el cuerpo.

Kana solo gritaba con desesperación, no podía defenderse de los ataques de la iracunda Sakura.

- Sentencia final, purgatorio –la peliazulada se vio envuelta en intensas llamas, solo se oían los grito de la chica de una manera escalofriante.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban la escena horrorizados, jamás creyeron capaz a la pelirrosa de semejante atrocidad, ella era dulce y tierna no esa kunoichi sin sentimientos que solo buscaba acabar con la vida de otra persona sin remordimiento alguno.

Las llamas se extinguieron dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la víctima, Sakura estaba fuera de sí, el odio y el dolor nublaban su visión y su razón, perdió el control de su poder dejando ver que un dragón hecho de chakra dorado salía de la espalda de la kunoichi, al parecer estaba encadenado de dos de sus patas inferiores, pero no fue por mucho porque uno de los grilletes se rompió, desatando una terrible tormenta donde todos los elementos rodeaban rápidamente a la chica.

- Debemos detenerla antes que el último sello se rompa –hablo el peliplateado.

- ¿Sello? De que hablas Kakashi –preguntaba consternado el moreno.

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones Sasuke, debemos ayudar a Sakura.

- No deben acercarse en el estado en el que esta ella, déjenmelo a mí, el fuego no me hará daño –hablo Akira.

- Akira, yo iré contigo, necesito ayudarla.

- Está bien –el moreno subió al lomo del lobo.

- Yo también voy, ttebayo, Sakura-chan es como mi hermanita.

- No creo poder protegerlos a ambos, lo siento Naruto.

- Pero…

- Naruto, tu y yo esperaremos aquí –Kakashi lo detuvo por el hombro – Vayan y tráiganla de regreso, se lo debes Sasuke.

- Hmp, no necesitas decírmelo –sonrió arrogante para esconde la preocupación de no poder hacer nada por ella.

El lobo y Sasuke se adentraron en el torbellino de fuego que ahora rodeaba a la kunoichi.

Sasuke bajo del lomo de Akira y se acerco al cuerpo de Sakura que parecía haber activado una técnica similar al Chidori Nagashi, el moreno la abrazo a pesar del dolor que sentía por las descargas eléctricas, se acerco a su oído para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba, ya que su miraba estaba perdida, no veía reacciones en sus pupilas.

- Sakura óyeme, tienes que controlarte si no quieres matarnos a todos, por favor regresa, te necesito, ahora que te tengo a mi lado no quiero volver a perderte. Fui un tonto al dejarte por obtener más poder y cumplir una venganza que lo único que me dejo fue un vacio, el cual tú has ido llenando desde que nos reencontramos e incluso antes. Por favor, Sakura regresa a mí –la voz del moreno era totalmente distinta a la que cualquiera hubiera escuchado, era tierna y llena de amor, en verdad se podía notar la preocupación de perder a Sakura.

- Sa-sa-su-ke-kun –Sakura comenzó a regresar a su estado normal, su cabello regreso al rosa exótico y sus ojos jades eran los mismos de antes.

- Sakura, puedes detener esto –miraba a su alrededor donde solo veía los elementos fuera de control.

- Si –cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y en un instante todo estaba tranquilo– Sasuke –el moreno desfalleció ante el dolor que tenía y la falta de chakra.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke –el rubio y el peliplateado se acercaron a sus compañeros.

- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, tenemos que regresar a la aldea cuanto antes, Sasuke está muy débil.

- Si pero como lo vamos a hacer, estamos lejos.

- Suban nosotros los llevaremos –hablo Akira mientras Ren se acercaba y se agachaba para que a los shinobis no les costara trabajo subir.

- Gracias Ren, Akira en verdad eres el mejor, llegaste cuando menos me lo esperaba –subieron Kakashi y Naruto al lomo de Ren y Sakura con Sasuke en su regazo viajaron con Akira.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

Un equipo ANBU comandado por Shikamaru y Neji los intercepto en el camino y los escolto hasta la entrada de la aldea. Rápidamente los integrantes del equipo Kakashi fueron llevados al hospital donde los atendieron por diversas heridas no muy graves.

- Sakura-san, está usted detenida –el equipo ANBU la rodeo por si intentaba escapar.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? –Shikamaru no creía lo que oía.

- Son órdenes directas de Tsunade-sama –el ANBU contesto.

- Déjalo Shikamaru, ellos tienen razón, me fui de la aldea sin permiso de Tsunade-sama y es obvio que estas son las consecuencias –el ANBU le coloco unas esposas de chakra por la espalda.

- Esperen no pueden llevársela –Shikamaru intento detenerlos.

- No Shikamaru, tienen órdenes y van a cumplirlas –Neji lo hizo entrar en razón– Vamos a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

AL ANOCHECER EN EL HOSPITAL

Se veía una silueta al lado de la cama de Sasuke– Lo bueno dura poco ¿no Sasuke? –acaricio el rostro del moreno haciéndolo despertar.

- Sakura –hablaba adormilado – ¿qué decías?

- Que me alegra que ya estés bien –le tomo la mano y se sentó en la orilla de la cama -¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor ahora que tengo a mi medico favorito –apretó la mano de la pelirrosa.

Sakura le contesto con una tierna sonrisa– Porque no te vuelves a dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor.

- Hmp.

- Sasuke no seas berrinchudo, ahora duérmete, buenas noches –le acomodo la almohada y lo cubrió bien.

La tomo por la muñeca y la atrajo a él besándola apasionadamente hasta que les falto el aire– Buenas noches.

- Adiós, Sasuke-kun –se despidió desde la puerta del cuarto.

El moreno se sintió extraño, la pelirrosa se veía rara pero se lo atribuyo a todo lo que paso en el día. Pensaba en lo que iba a hablar con ella mañana, tenía muchas dudas sobre todo lo que oyó en la batalla.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LAS CELDAS ANBU

- Sakura, no me dejaste otra opción, además Kakashi me dijo que se rompió otro sello del dragón.

- Hmp –ignoraba por completo a la Hokage.

- No entiendo porque te comportas así, lo único que buscamos es tu bien.

- Mi bien, mi bien era darme permiso para ir a ayudar a los míos, yo ya no quiero ver morir a la gente sin poder hacer nada.

- Háblame Sakura, dime qué fue lo que te paso cuando te perdiste.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con Konoha o contigo, es solo cosa mía, me oíste bien.

- Está bien, si así lo quieres, llamen a Ibiki, necesito sacarle la información por la fuerza.

- Tsunade-sama no cree que esto es demasiado –un ojiperla miraba con preocupación a la rubia.

- No Neji, si ella no quiere hablar, entonces la obligare.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CASA DE SAKURA

La silueta de una capa se movía en la oscuridad, se dirigió al piso de arriba y entro a la habitación de la pelirrosa, se acerco al armario y del suelo saco una cajita; soplo el polvo acumulado y la abrió, dentro estaba una banda con una estrella al frente, la tomo y se la llevo a su pecho para sentirla cerca. Se levanto y miro alrededor, trataba de memorizar todo en la habitación– Tantos recuerdos –acarició las cobijas de su cama, donde compartió noches enteras con el que fue el amor de su vida cuando era niña, ahora estaba segura lo amaba, pero en su corazón aun habitaba otro amor, un amor que ya no estaba con ella y que la marco de por vida, tenía que aclarar muchas cosas antes de poder estar a lado de su actual amor.

El tiempo se le agotaba, no debía permanecer más ahí, sino dudaría más de la decisión que había tomado por el bien de sus seres queridos, desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL CUARTO DE INTERROGATORIOS

- Habla ahora Sakura, no seas testaruda, Ibiki no tendrá compasión de ti.

- No, ya te lo dije Neji, no pienso hacerlo.

- Sakura –el agente de interrogación más temido llego a la sala– estás segura de no querer hablar.

- Estoy más que segura.

- Tsunade-sama, voy a comenzar.

- Sakura, no quiero hacerte daño pero no me das otra alternativa, no te escaparas de esta.

- ¿Estás segura? Tsunade –su tono era de burla, Ibiki se acerco a ella para empezar.

- Espera Ibiki –Tsunade la miro detenidamente y descubrió algo –Tú no eres la verdadera, ¿dónde está Sakura? –la tomo por la sudadera y la sacudió ferozmente.

- Jajaja, hasta que te das cuenta, pero es demasiado tarde, ella ya debe estar muy lejos de la aldea.

- ¿A dónde se dirige?

- A donde nadie podrá encontrarla, a la aldea oculta de la estrella –su mirada se volvió desafiante y desapareció en un PUFF.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no se dieron cuenta de cuando la chica hizo el cambio, o si de verdad en algún momento la tuvieron bajo arresto. Shikamaru y Neji, estaban tranquilos, la kunoichi hizo gala de sus habilidades y logro engañarlos hasta a ellos mismos, por lo menos estaba fuera de peligro.

- Enciendan la alarma, un prisionero a escapado, no me importa los métodos quiero a Haruno Sakura en una celda, y confirmen que es ella y no un clon.

Los escuadrones ANBU salieron en búsqueda de la chica e hicieron sonar la alarma.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA CIMA DE LA MONTAÑA DE LOS HOKAGES

La misma silueta con capa se encontraba observando la aldea desde las alturas, una ventisca fuerte se hizo presente dejando ver bajo la luz de la luna una melena rosa.

- Lamento molestarte de nuevo Midori.

- No hay problema Hanako, a donde vamos –preguntaba mientras la pelirrosa se subía a su lomo.

- Rumbo al bosque prohibido, llévame a la aldea de la estrella, de donde nunca debí de haber salido.

- Como quieras Hanako –el ave levanto el vuelo.

- Adiós Konoha, adiós Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Neji, Shikamaru, amigos, lo siento Sasuke –su voz era triste, pero no pudo derramar una sola lágrima – Pero sobre todo, adiós Haruno Sakura.

Así en medio de la noche Sakura se despidió de su aldea natal, dejando atrás una vida que no sentía completa, una vida que no sentía merecer, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado, y consideraba mejor alejarse para que no recibieran más daño. Tal vez era cobarde al huir de esta manera, pero si quería poder protegerlos debería ir a donde todo comenzó y terminarlo ahí mismo.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Ah gracias a todos por su apoyo, jejeje, me hacen sentir muy bien enviando todos sus RR con sus sorprendentes comentarios, me encanta saber que a todos les gusta la Sakura que desarrolle, y pues también les agradezco por esperarme ya paso la turbulencia de la escuela y aquí está la continuación que espero les guste, ah!!! Ya se va acercando el final de la historia, si no son malos mis cálculos terminaran en unos 5 capis más, así que a más tardar a finales de octubre esto se acaba pero espero que las historias no.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Hatake Nabiki  
**(toda la verdad aun no es revelada pero en los siguientes capítulos se sabra TODA la verdad)

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan  
**(jejeje, pobre de tu inner, creo que ella sufre más que tu)

**Geanella-Asakura  
**(aunque es de unos capítulos anteriores, gracias espero que estos últimos te gusten también, si, es la primera vez q escribo un lemmon, mil gracias por tus RR y por tu apoyo)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(si Sakurita es fuerte pero sigue siendo una niña con mucho amor por dar, aunque aquí salió su lado malévolo, muajaja)

**Sakufan  
**(si cuando sintió a Sasuke y sus amigos en peligro, descubrió lo que de verdad sentía por ellos y lo dijo)

**eria ai  
**(de hecho si iba a ser del doble pero como me faltaba terminarlo decidí partirlo a la mitad para no dejarlos tanto tiempo sin leer, me hubiera encantado oír la canción pero me temo que el link salió incompleto ^^' solo tengo esta parte "/watch?v=n1TQ2FU3L3w" si podrías mandar la dirección con espacios intermedios sale completa, quien quita y me inspira para escribir otra historia ^o^)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(claro si quiere que Sakurita lo quiera tiene que tratarla bien no?, si estuvo casada, en los próximos capítulos todo se va a aclarar, gracias por tu apoyo)

**Desse  
**(para que lo sigas disfrutando aquí está la conti)

**Dahak  
**(todos están sorprendidos por que Sakura estuvo casada, jajaja sabía que eso descolocaría a muchos y más a Sasuke cuando se entero)

**Mitsui  
**(que tal? Estuvo bueno? Si ella considera a su antiguo equipo 7, una familia completa, y ahora que lo pienso, Sai sería un primo? Y Yamato un tío?)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(gracias)

**MangekyouSharingan  
**(gracias en verdad me da gusto que todo esto se haya aclarado, tienes razón, pero una parte importante que la hizo cambiar fue que Sasuke estaba de regreso, y ahora que lo pienso si fue un cambio drástico pero por eso digo que no soy escritora y me hace falta mejorar mucho, pero por comentarios como el tuyo es que me doy cuenta que es en lo que fallo, en verdad te agradezco que sigas leyéndolo y me encantaría seguir teniendo tu opinión)

**aiko amitie**  
(si rebelde, pero con causa, por proteger a sus seres queridos es capaz de cualquier cosa)

**asukasoad  
**(si nada más y nada menos que su esposo, imagínate si tú te quedaste con la OoO como se quedo Sasukito?)

**perla de uchiha  
**(no te sacrifiques tanto ¬¬, créeme cualquiera aceptaría al Uchiha para consolarlo jejeje, si nada será color de rosa, ahora Sasuke sufrirá por la ausencia de Sakura y al saber que estuvo casada, me encanta cuando Sasuke se pone celoso, es muy posesivo también me lo imagino como un niño chiquito ES MIA MIA MIA Y DE NADIE MÁS, ^o^ jajaja, debe hacer meritos para obtener el amor de su Sakura no? Me conformo con el postre!!!)

**Angelunny  
**(gracias)

**Lengend10  
**(lamento haberlos hecho esperar, la escuela es un poco difícil y más cuando tienes exámenes, gracias por tus comentarios)

**Lluvia de Arena  
**(q bueno q ya lo hayas leído completo, y q t pareció este capi? Bueno? Y si Sakura es bárbara, mira q no perdió su tiempo)

**Sonia  
**(aquí la conti para q puedas ver porq Sakura es así, bueno solo una pista)

**pandiux7  
**(que coraje me da cuando pierdes lo q escribiste, a mi me paso pero con unas fotos q tenía en la compu disque las grabé en un cd y ni se grabo y ya las había borrado hasta de la papelera, si el lado q enamora de Sasuke es cuando se pone de celoso y posesivo, ^.^, q tal sufrió lo suficiente Kana o se merecía algo peor *o*, FELICIDADES atrasadas espero q t la hayas pasado muy bien, aunq no pudieras leer completo el otro capi, me encanta leer los RR largotes son con los q me divierto más y me gusta muchísimo el tuyo y ya m imagino como estaba el otro, seguramente me hubiera gustado también)

**MaraOsaki  
**(gracias amiga, en verdad estas entendiendo todo, jajaja, sip Sakura estuvo casada y en efecto es como dices, pero en unos capítulos más se va a descubrir TODO, Sasukito va a seguir sufriendo más todavía)

**chio-miau  
**(no te cortes con tus RR, me encanta cuando son muy largos, así me haces saber lo que opinas para ir mejorando las cosas, gracias por tu apoyo con lo de Chicas vs Chicos)

**any16-uchiha  
(gracias mil gracias por tu rr, y pues actualizo cada vez que termino de escribir capitulo, algunas veces hasta 3 veces por semana otras solo 2 y cuando me va muy muy mal solo 1, pero nunca dejo q pase más de una semana para publicar)**

Para los que la pusieron como Favorita:

**eva uchiha**

**MonyLony**

**gavi23**

* * *

Para los del OS:

**Megumi No Sabaku** …---…---…** uchiha nikky **…---…---… **Lluvia de Arena**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	14. Tiempo a Prueba

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Nota: En este capítulo me referiré a Sakura por dos nombres, Sakura y Hanako, espero no hacerlos bolas ^.^'.**

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 14. "TIEMPO A PRUEBA"

En pocas horas, Sakura estaba sobrevolando un bosque –Midori aterriza en ese claro –señalo en medio del bosque.

- ¿En el centro de la aldea? –preguntaba incrédula el águila.

- Si, de todos modos a donde llegaremos ya nos estarán esperando.

- Si tú lo dices.

El ave bajo hasta el lugar indicado, al pasar las copas de los arboles se hizo visible lo que parecía la plaza principal de una pequeña aldea, inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por numerosos shinobis con mascaras ANBU.

Sakura bajo del ave– Gracias Midori, puedes irte.

- Adiós Hanako – y esta desapareció al instante.

El viento por la desaparición del ave hizo que la capucha de la kunoichi cayera dejando ver su rostro a los sorprendidos shinobis.

- Hanako-chan –un anciano se acerco a ver mejor a la pelirrosa.

- Ojii-chan –Sakura lo abrazo efusivamente– ¿cómo esta obaa-chan?

- Esta bien, es Hanako todos pueden retirarse –la condujo a una casa cerca.

- ¿Están viviendo en la aldea? –pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

- Si cuando te fuiste, el consejo decidió que nadie debería vivir en las afueras.

- ¡Oh!

- Mira quien está aquí Misaki –le hablo el abuelo a una mujer de pelo blanco.

- Hanako-chan, regresaste que bueno –abrazo a la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Obaa-chan –correspondió al abrazo.

- Te extrañamos mucho, regresaste para quedarte ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, obaa-chan, pero solo vine para recoger algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? –servía café en tres tazas para calentarse un poco.

- Vengo por el pergamino del dragón –hablo seria Sakura.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

POR LA MAÑANA EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA

- Hmp –la luz del sol lastimaba los ojos cerrados de un moreno.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-san, ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

- Bien –fue cortante ante la pregunta de la enfermera que entraba para checar su estado– ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La enfermera se tenso ante la pregunta del moreno – Temo que hoy no va a poder venir a verlo –ajustaba el suero mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Hmp.

- Teme –el rubio entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- Dobe, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta –la enfermera aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar.

- No hay tiempo para eso, he tratado de encontrar a Sakura-chan, pero nadie me da razones de ella.

- ¿Qué dices? –intento levantarse de la cama, pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió, retomo fuerzas y se puso de pie para buscar su ropa y quitarse la del hospital.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? Y tú no puedes levantarte Sasuke –llego la Hokage al cuarto del moreno.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? –pregunto de golpe Sasuke.

- Sakura huyo de la aldea –contesto un peliblanco que entro por la ventana.

- Erosennin, no puede ser, Sakura-chan no pudo haberse ido –el rubio no creía las palabras de su maestro.

- Pero así fue Naruto, ella decidió dejar la aldea –volteo la mirada la rubia.

- Hmp, voy a buscarla –se levanto de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse a su ropa habitual.

- Te acompaño teme.

- No, no pueden salir, aun están en recuperación y no podrán hacer mucho así –señalaba sus heridas Jiraiya.

- No pienso quedarme aquí mientras Sakura corre peligro –Sasuke terminaba de colocarse la espada en el cinturón.

- Espera Sasuke, yo también estoy preocupado por ella, pero salir en este momento es algo tonto –llego su peliplateado ex sensei evitando que el moreno saliera por la puerta.

- Sasuke tiene razón, no podemos abandonar a Sakura-chan, ahora es cuando más nos necesita –Naruto estaba ansioso por salir a buscar a su amiga.

- No estoy diciendo que la dejaríamos, podrán salir a buscarla cuando estén totalmente recuperados –determino Tsunade.

- Pero para entonces ya no habrá rastro de ella –se quejo el rubio.

- Escucha Naruto, Sakura huyo en un ave, ni siquiera en este momento hay un rastro del camino que tomo, será mejor que esperen a que se forme un grupo de búsqueda.

- No hay necesidad de eso, yo solo puedo ir a buscarla –Sasuke intento salir por la ventana pero Jiraiya se lo impidió también – Hazte a un lado anciano, sino quieres terminar como Orochimaru –amenazo con desenvainar su espada.

- Calma chico, aunque no lo creas yo también estoy preocupado por Sakura-chan, pero así no vas a llegar muy lejos.

- Eso ya lo veremos –iba a golpear al sannin pero de nuevo la punzada lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

- Lo ves niño, aun estas malherido, mejor descansa.

- No tengo tiempo para descansar, no mientras no sepa nada de Sakura –el moreno se veía muy molesto por no poder hacer algo– Además tengo muchas dudas que ella me tiene que aclarar, como que fue ese dragón de chakra que salió de su espalda.

Los sannin y Kakashi se miraban entre sí.

- Yo te diré que es lo que paso Sasuke –hablo la Hokage –si prometes quedarte hasta que te recuperes totalmente de tus heridas.

- Pero Tsunade, sabes que…

- No Jiraiya esto paso porque Naruto y Sasuke no sabían la verdad.

- Hable –ordeno el moreno.

- Sakura no es una kunoichi común, ella ni siquiera es un ser humano común.

- Sea más específica, ¿qué quiere decir con que ella no es común?

- Lo que vieron salir de la espalda de Sakura, era un sello especial que aprisiona una parte muy importante y peligrosa de Sakura –se acerco a la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco.

- ¿Aprisiona? –hablo el rubio para que la Hokage continuara.

- Si, Sakura tiene la habilidad de controlar los diferentes tipos de chakra, puede realizar técnicas de cualquier elemento, pero si no los usa con cuidado puede perder el control.

- De eso pudimos darnos cuenta durante la pelea –Sasuke intentaba apresurar la explicación.

- Sakura en verdad es un…

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ESTRELLA

- Buenos días, huele delicioso –Sakura se levanto por el olor que llegaba hasta su alcoba.

- Buenos días Hanako-chan, no toques –la abuela le dio un manotazo a la pelirrosa por intentar probar lo que estaba servido a la mesa.

- Mou, obaa-chan, tengo hambre no he probado bocado desde ayer en la tarde –mostraba una mirada de perrito triste.

- En cuanto traigas a Masato-kun, podrás sentarte como la gente decente y desayunar –le ordeno a la pelirrosa, quien salió corriendo al cuarto de los abuelos.

- Ya levántate ojii-chan no seas un holgazán, tengo mucha hambre y hasta que no estés en la mesa, obaa-chan no me dejara probar bocado –se oían los gritos de la pelirrosa hasta el comedor.

- Jijiji, en verdad Hanako-chan le da vida a la casa.

- Ya viene, puedo sentarme, por favor –rogaba Sakura para poder comer.

- Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué no has probado bocado niña?

- Mmm –no sabía si debía contestar– ayer… me enfrente a Kana –los abuelos se quedaron callados ante la declaración de la chica– ¿Ustedes sabían que fue ella quien trajo a Kido? –preguntaba tranquilamente sin dejar de comer.

- Hanako-chan, si lo sabíamos pero no quisimos decirte nada, para evitar que fueras en su búsqueda –le confesó Masato.

- Hmm –dejo escapar un suspiro, dejo de comer y se levanto de la mesa, se coloco su porta kunais y su bolso a la cintura – Voy a salir.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Misaki antes de que Sakura saliera de la casa.

- Voy a pedir una audiencia con el consejo para que me entreguen el pergamino.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

- No puedo creerlo teme –en verdad nunca me imagine que Sakura fuera tan poderosa.

- Hmp –el moreno aun tenía preguntas en su mente que Tsunade no pudo contestar – Dobe, ¿Sakura alguna vez se caso?

- No, por supuesto que no, ella anduvo con –se mordió la lengua antes de meter la pata.

- Ya sé que anduvo con el idiota de Hyuuga, pero cuando estuvo luchando con la tipa esa, Sakura hizo mención de un esposo y cuando estuvimos en la aldea del lago; Sakura se quedo dormida viendo los fuegos artificiales y mientras la cargaba de regreso al hotel ella hablo de un tal Takeshi.

- Takeshi, Takeshi –el rubio intentaba recordar si había escuchado ese nombre – No ni idea de quien sea.

- No sirves para nada usuratonkachi.

- No me insultes teme, no es mi culpa que Sakura-chan mantuviera su vida privada como un secreto, además mientras estuvo aquí nunca salió con alguien de ese nombre –el rubio se cruzo de brazos en signo de enojo.

- Entonces debió conocerlo cuando estuvo lejos de Konoha –bingo, Sasuke comenzaba a desenmarañar uno de los secretos detrás de la kunoichi, sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿sería que estaba perdiendo a Sakura? No esa idea no le gustaba para nada.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nos permitan salir?

- Traerla de regreso –apretó sus manos, no resistía saber que la persona más importante para él estuviera lejos.

- Y si ella no quiere regresar –pregunto triste el rubio.

- Hmp –sonrió arrogante– tan pronto te das por vencido dobe.

- No, no es eso pero…

- Mírame, insistieron tanto que aquí estoy ¿no? Pues a ella la traeremos aunque no quiera –el moreno sonaba seguro de traer a la pelirrosa de regreso y haría cualquier cosa para volver a estar con ella.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ESTRELLA

Estaba Sakura enfrente de una mesa con forma de medio círculo donde había seis ancianos oyendo su petición.

- Lo sentimos mucho Uminari Hanako, pero no podemos hacerte entrega del pergamino.

- Pero si no lo hacen Kido volverá buscándolo y ahora es más fuerte de lo que era.

- ¿Nos estas amenazando? –hablo uno de los hombres.

- No, los estoy advirtiendo, pero si no me dejan de otra –pensó muy bien lo que diría– permítanme quedarme.

- Esta bien, estarás a prueba durante el tiempo que nosotros creamos conveniente –dictamino otro de los ancianos del consejo.

- Lo acepto, cuales serán mis órdenes –pregunto tratando de guardar la calma.

- Reemplazaras temporalmente a un maestro y te harás cargo de un grupo de chuunins –hablo Masato que formaba parte del consejo.

- Esta bien, lo hare –hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

A LAS AFUERAS DEL SALÓN DEL CONSEJO

- Hanako-chan, estos serán los chicos a tu cargo –llego un shinobi con dos chicos y una chica, por mucho tendrían tres o cuatro años menos que ella– debes estar loca por haber aceptado.

- Hm, Kento, que sorpresa ¿aun sigues con vida? –le regresaba la burla.

- Si yo soy muy fuerte, por eso no me hago cargo de mocosos, como tú lo vas a hacer –se cruzaba de brazos arrogante.

- Ya veremos, luego podemos enfrentarnos para medir tus fuerzas –decía irónica Sakura.

- Chicos, les presento a Uminari Hanako, ella será su capitana hasta que Keita pueda salir a misiones.

- Hola chicos –mostraba una sonrisa fingida la kunoichi –pueden llamarme Hanako, ¿Keita es su maestro?

- Si Keita-sensei es y será siempre nuestro maestro, tu solo serás su suplente y dudo mucho que seas tan buena como el –hablo uno de los chicos, tenía el cabello negro y ojos amarillos. (N/A: ¬¬ maldito mocoso irrespetuoso) – Además mírenla no es más grande que nosotros.

- Yuta, si no le guardas respeto a Hanako-chan conocerás el mismísimo infierno –le advertía Kento con un tono divertido al menor.

- Ya veremos –el chico ignoro la advertencia.

- Disculpe… Hanako-taichou ¿es pariente de Keita-sensei? –hablo una chica de rostro amigable, cabello anaranjado y ojos lilas.

- Pues se podría decir que –se puso el dedo en el mentón pensando los lazos que los unían– es mi ex cuñado, tu nombre es…

- Mucho gusto me llamo Runa –la joven chuunin se presento.

- ¿Usted fue la esposa de Takeshi-sama? –hablo el tercer chuunin, un chico de mirada traviesa pero muy alegre, cabello verde y ojos castaños.

- Será mejor no tocar ese tema Sho–desvió la atención Kento.

- Esta bien Kento, si él fue mi esposo, lamentablemente el ya no está entre nosotros –su voz sonó segura, ni siquiera mostro un poco de tristeza, pero en realidad se estaba haciendo la fuerte, porque aun le dolía mucho.

- Siento hacerle recordar cosas tristes –se disculpo Sho por su comentario.

- Esta bien, pero por favor háblenme de tu –se rascaba la cabeza al puro estilo Naruto.

-Como ordenes, Hanako-taichou –respondieron Sho y Runa al unisonó.

- Bien, ¿podemos ir al bosque a practicar un poco? –pregunto la pelirrosa al shinobi de la estrella.

- Si claro, pero no se alejen mucho.

- Entendido Kento, nos vemos luego, síganme chicos –se encamino rumbo a la entrada de la aldea.

- Pórtense bien, si no quieren conocer al demonio en persona –grito con tono divertido.

- Si Kento-sensei, nos vemos luego –se despidió muy alegre Runa.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA ALDEA DE LA ESTRELLA, BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

- Veamos que tan bien los ha entrenado Keita –se coloco frente a los chicos –porque no intentan golpearme aunque sea una vez –reto a los tres chuunins.

- Pero luego no te eches para atrás –Yuta ataco a la pelirrosa con unos kunais y unos shurikens, los cuales la golpearon y cayó al suelo– Ven lo logre en el primer intento, ya decía yo que no era fuerte.

- ¿Qué lograste? –una voz a su lado lo hizo asustarse.

- Pero como… si tu…

PUFF el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se volvió un tronco.

- ¿Kawarimi no jutsu? –Runa estaba impresionada ni siquiera vio cuando Sakura hizo el cambio y menos en qué momento se coloco junto a su compañero.

- Sugoi –Sho se notaba muy emocionado por lo que se veía venir.

- No me derrotaras tan fácilmente –dio un salto para colocarse al frente de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Por qué no ayudan a su compañero?, el trabajo en equipo es lo más importante.

Comenzó una pelea, la cual no represento ningún problema para Sakura, quien podía leer todos los movimientos de sus jóvenes aprendices, ya se estaba cansando de que los chuunins no hicieran el trabajo en equipo, cada uno intentaba atacarla por separado y no lograban nada.

- Suiton, Tsunami no jutsu –una ola enorme que salió de la nada, arrastro a los chuunins, dejándolos regados por el suelo – Jajaja, eso les pasa por no trabajar en equipo –Sakura reía por la escena ante sus ojos, tres chiquillos escurriendo de agua.

- Esta si me la pagas –Yuta le lanzo un shuriken gigante.

Sakura reacciono rápido -Doton Doryuuheki –un muro de tierra se formo protegiéndola del golpe– No debes ser tan impulsivo, eso puede causarte la muerte en combate –lo miraba fríamente.

- Hanako-chan –Masato llego al lugar donde entrenaban– hola muchachos, porque no regresan a la aldea, ya es tarde y tienen que comer, vayan, vayan.

- Hai, Masato-sama –los tres chuunins hicieron una reverencia y se fueron rumbo a la aldea.

- Ojii-chan, ¿Qué sucede? Comenzaba a divertirme –hacia un puchero la pelirrosa.

- Pues por eso mismo te detuve, no sea que vayas a dejar a Keita sin alumnos –miraba el campo de batalla alrededor de él.

Sakura soltó un bufido divertido– Dime ¿a qué viniste?

- Pues como una más de tus pruebas de lealtad, el consejo ha pedido que hagas una barrera más poderosa de la que esta, ¿podrás hacerlo?

- Claro, va a ser cosa fácil, ven regresemos a la aldea.

- Hanako-chan, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, eh.

- Esta bien, pero primero vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre –se sobo el estomago.

- Si Misaki ya nos está esperando –desaparecieron juntos en un PUFF.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN LA CASA DE LOS ABUELOS

- Tu comida sigue siendo deliciosa, obaa-chan –Sakura pedía un segundo plato de comida.

- Que bueno que te guste, tienes que alimentarte bien, el trabajo que te pidió el consejo va a ser complicado.

- Ni tanto, ya tengo pensado la técnica que hare.

- No vayas a hacer una locura, cuando termines de comer vamos con el consejo para que te prepares –advirtió preocupado el anciano.

- Ya termine, vamos de una vez –se levanto de la silla – Gracias por la comida obaa-chan –le dio un beso en la sien cariñosamente.

- Vayan con cuidado –los despidió en la puerta de la casa.

El abuelo y Sakura se encaminaron rumbo a la sala del consejo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

EN EL CENTRO DE LA ALDEA

Se reunieron muchos curiosos, se había corrido la voz que la kunoichi pelirrosa haría una nueva barrera para remplazar la anterior, esto era un suceso muy importante y el poder ver una técnica de ese tipo era muy rara.

- Hay mucha gente no crees, ojii-chan –hablaba bajito Sakura al oído del anciano.

- Pues que esperabas, esto no es cosa de todos los días.

- Mmm –Sakura se sentía un poco nerviosa, no era que no pudiera hacerlo, estaba segura que eso sería pan comido pero el que hubiera mucho "publico" presente la hacía sentirse como un bicho raro.

- Esta lista Hanako-san –uno de los ancianos del consejo se acerco a ella.

- Si Taisei-sama, puedo empezar cuando usted diga.

- Pues al mal paso darle prisa, empieza ahora.

- Si, ojii-chan te veo luego –se despidió de su abuelo.

- No te presiones Hanako-chan –el anciano estaba preocupado por la pelirrosa.

Sakura se preparo concentrándose, todo sería más fácil ahora que no tenía el sello de los elementos, respiro profundo y activo cada uno de sus flujos de chakra para verse envuelta en un arcoíris– Barrera de los elementos –alrededor de la kunoichi se formaron círculos con los símbolos de los elementos en el centro, varias líneas con símbolos de sellos se extendieron en diferentes direcciones. Recorrieron todo el territorio alrededor de la aldea hasta llegar a las fronteras del bosque prohibido, donde se levantaron pilares que sobrepasaban las copas de los árboles y se podían ver desde la aldea; cuando Sakura logro verlas termino la técnica– Sellar perímetro –la barrera se cerró formando un domo de chakra multicolor, era todo un espectáculo, la barrera ayudaría a mantener oculta la aldea generando un genjutsu con ayuda de los elementos del bosque y el chakra que Sakura expulso.

- Listo –Sakura intento levantarse pero sufrió un mareo que casi la hizo caer, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

- Hanako-chan, estás bien –Masato se acerco a la kunoichi y la ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

- Si ojii-chan, solo fue un ligero mareo, debe ser por la liberación masiva de chakra, casi estoy en ceros –trataba de calmar al anciano.

- Hanako-san, se lo agradecemos profundamente, con esto la aldea podrá permanecer tranquila por mucho tiempo.

- Yo soy la que se siente honrada por permitirme protegerlos –Sakura mostro una sonrisa sincera.

- Con su permiso, me retiro –Taisei se retiro del lugar, junto con la mayoría de los curiosos.

- Hanako-taichou, Hanako-taichou, se encuentra bien –llego la joven alumna a su cargo.

- Si gracias Runa, me siento un poco débil pero nada que una buena noche durmiendo no remedie.

- Eres sorprendente, jamás creí que alguien tuviera tal cantidad de chakra, sin contar el manejo del mismo, debiste entrenar mucho para lograr ese nivel –Sho lucía muy emocionado.

- Si, entrene día y noche durante largo tiempo y aun lo sigo haciendo –explicaba mientras caminaban a la casa del abuelo.

- Fue una muy buena demostración –la reconoció su tercer alumno.

- Eso debe ser un gran cumplido para venir de tu parte Yuta, gracias –le regalo una hermosa sonrisa al chico, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente.

- Yuta estas todo rojo, pareces un tomate –Sho le hacía burla a su compañero.

- Claro que no –seguía caminando muy sonrojado.

- Tu cara te delata Yuta –le señalaba la cara de tomate que tenía su amigo.

- Sho, no molestes a Yuta, anda vayan a casa que es tarde y sus padres deben estar preguntándose donde están –hablo la pelirrosa, esto empezaba a parecer un dejavu.

- Hanako-taichou cuídese mucho, nos vemos mañana, Masato-sama, con su permiso nos retiramos –Runa se despidió muy formal de Sakura y del abuelo, tomando a sus compañeros por las orejas para que hicieran una reverencia.

- Runa, no tenías que hacer eso –la regañaba Yuta muy avergonzado.

- Si, en eso lo apoyo, casi me arrancas mi orejita –se sobaba la zona afectada.

Los tres chuunins se retiraron cuando llegaron a las puertas de la casa del abuelo, los dos entraron en la casa donde los esperaba la abuela Misaki.

- Jijiji, esos jóvenes son tremendos –reía Sakura, de cierto modo le recordaba al antiguo equipo 7, sonrió nostálgica al recordarlo.

- Hanako-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si obaa-chan, solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

- ¿De tu otra aldea? ¿Piensas regresar?

- No lo sé, tengo muchos amigos en esa aldea, deje muchas cosas sin resolver y no estoy muy segura de que me perdonen, además mi hogar esta aquí, donde está enterrado mi corazón –sobo el anillo en su mano izquierda.

- Hanako-chan, deberías rehacer tu vida, eres joven.

- No obaa-chan no puedo, no sin antes acabar con Kido, es el único que sigue con vida de los que atacaron la estrella, tengo que vengarme por lo que nos hicieron –su voz se volvió dura y fría.

- ¿Quieres decir que Kana… está muerta? –pregunto sorprendido Masato.

- Si –respondió cortante –Yo la mate con mis propias manos –veía sus manos desnudas, las cerro simulando apretar algo.

- Hanako-chan, ¿cuántos sellos quedan? –pregunto el anciano.

- Solo uno –volteo la mirada, estaba avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por la ira.

- Es mejor que te vayas a dormir, debes estar cansada –dio por terminado el tema Masato.

- Si, buenas noches –habló bajito la pelirrosa y se retiro al segundo piso donde estaba su habitación.

Miraron por donde se retiro la ojijade, su caminata fue lenta y cansada, esperaron hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista.

- Crees que este bien –pregunto Mizaki a su esposo.

- No, pero por eso regreso, está buscando respuestas y ayuda, pero no se atreve a pedirla, porque cree que eso la hace débil.

- Pobre chica, creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado para ser tan joven –Misaki se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a la pelirrosa.

- Y todavía esta todo lo que paso ahora que se fue a su aldea natal.

- Pero no debió ser nada bueno si decidió regresar aquí, debemos apoyarla pase lo que pase, eso hubiera querido Takeshi-kun –saco una foto de un joven de cabellera castaña, piel bronceada y ojos verde aceituna.

- Si lo sé Misaki, tenemos que cuidarla mucho –abrazo a su mujer y se retiraron a su habitación.

Sakura oyó todo desde el final de la escalera, ahora no sabía si regresar fue una buena idea, temía ponerlos en peligro con su presencia, pero por lo menos ahí tendría tiempo de pensar sin que nadie la molestara, se fue a dormir para recuperar las energías gastadas al hacer la barrera.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Lamento la demora en la subida de este capítulo lo que pasa es que al parecer todos los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo y se les dio por hacer exámenes, dejar series de ejercicios, tengo que programar un trenecito en opengl, ver películas y hacer sus resúmenes y para rematar mi laptop no quema CD's y luego mi maquina de escritorio no reconocía los quemadores, intente arreglarla y para colmo no quería encender casi me doy un tiro, tengo como 80 gigas de información ahí y yo sin poder sacarla, pero ya aprendí la lección no dejar tus archivos de ff en una PC y mejor cargarlos a todos lados en una memoria USB con su respectivo respaldo.

**IMPORTANTE:** Ah otra cosa, como sabrán algunos de ustedes hackearon algunas cuentas de Hotmail y yo fui una de las desafortunadas ;-; , perdí varios de sus RR que almacenaba en mi cuenta y uno de ellos es el de una personita de ustedes que me pidió leyera sus fics, por favor quien haya sido vuélvame a decir porque por más que busco no encuentro el RR en el que me lo dijo, please y lo siento.

Gracias por sus RR, aunque fueron poquitos, que a poco el capitulo anterior estuvo tan malo?:

**Asukasoad** (cuenta regresiva, ya solo quedan 4, gracias por su paciencia)

**Karina Natsumi** (gracia, se hace lo que se puede)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY** (jijiji, si muchas emociones espero que este capi sea lo que hayas estado esperando)

**Sonia** (gracias por las porras, espero que hayas leído el OS que hice, jajaja no se qué te parezca pero hay varios a los que les ha gustado, ya estoy pensando otro, solo necesito tiempo en la school para empezarlo y claro, primero terminar este)

**Lluvia de Arena** (gracias, pues si sé que es difícil imaginarte a un Sasukito tierno pero era necesario porque quien podría calmarla más que el, jejeje Sakura se parece a mí cuando me enojo ^o^ o me despiertan por las mañanas ¬¬)

**Mitsui** (lamento haberme tardado pero el lastre de la escuela no me dejaba terminar el capitulo)

**chio-miau** (todos los "poderes" son puritita imaginación mía, pero más adelante si me tuve que apoyar en otros animes, cuando vayan saliendo lo dire, si por eso dije que Sasukito todavía sufriría un poquito más, pero no será mucho)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha** (espero que el capi haya valido tu espera, si ella es mala muajajaja ^o^, como me encanta)

**Buttlerfly Comte** (si Sasuke es un personaje muy complicado, pero espero que algún día pueda decirle a Sakura que la quiere, ¿hijos? No todavía no se sabe O.o)

**perla de Uchiha** (para ser la enfermera tendrás que hacer cola, muchas de nosotras ya estamos apuntadas también, y pues ya verás como todo se va a arreglar, eso espero ¬¬', perdón por la demora pero a los maestros les encanta hacernos sufrir)

**Hatake Nabiki** (si verdad, creo que también le queda de mala, aunque sea nada más tantito)

**Angelunny** (pues si la historia no da para más y no quiero alargarla mucho, pero espero que te guste aunque sea cortita ^-^)

**Mara Osaki **(si verdad creo que me ensañe con Kana, pero se lo merecía, yo también aprovecho clases para escribir y este capítulo lo subí mientras esperaba a que mi maestro de contabilidad financiera llegara, si ya se acaba gracias q bueno q el cambio en la personalidad de los personajes te haya gustado ese era mi objetivo que fueran totalmente distintos a los que muchos han mostrado)

**Dahak** (gracias haces que se me suban los humos, jijiji ^-^, si así me gusta dejarlos, con dudas y ansias de más, para que se vuelvan adictos, muajaja ^o^)

**pandiux7** (qué bueno que te guste, tus RR me hacen sentir mejor, con eso que ahora recibí poquitos, pero los que son como los tuyos lo compensan, pues fue Kana la culpable, por celosa y envidiosa, pues Sasukito tuvo que sufrir otro poquito, pero ya mero le llega su momento de felicidad, espero que así sea al final de la historia ¬¬', lamento la demora y espero que no te hayan encerrado en un manicomio, sino me avisas en cual estas y te voy a contar la historia personalmente, jijiji)

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan** (ya se acerco el capitulo donde se contara todo TODO TODO, gracias yo también espero que te encuentres bien)

**aiko amitie** (yo también sería así si tuviera sus habilidades, muchos sufrirían en este mundo muajajajaj ^o^)

Por ponerlo como fav, gracias:

**musahina**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

Por pizzería 2x1

**shugoitim**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	15. Buscandote

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 15. "BUSCANDOTE"

EN KONOHA

- Sasuke, Naruto, ustedes se harán cargo de buscar y traer de regreso a la atolondrada de mi alumna, no importa que método usen, la quiero aquí sana y salva, oyeron –decía la Hokage mirando a través de la ventana de su oficina.

- Entendido vieja, nosotros iremos a buscarla hasta el otro lado del mundo si es necesario –Naruto alzaba el dedo al puro estilo Gai sensei.

- Hmp, no necesita decirlo –Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared– Vámonos Naruto.

- No piensan ir solos ¿verdad? –llego Kakashi en una nube de humo.

- ¿Vas a ir con nosotros Kakashi-sensei?

- No, yo he estado buscándola información por mi cuenta, pero no he encontrado nada, además es mejor que la busquemos por separado –aclaro el peliplateado.

- Nosotros iremos con ustedes –llego el resto de su generación, se veían los equipos de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai presentes.

- ¿Quién les permitió pasar? –Tsunade estaba molesta por la interrupción.

- Lo sentimos mucho Tsunade-sama, pero nosotros también queremos ir, Sakura es nuestra amiga y nos necesita –hablo seria Ino.

- Si Tsunade-sama, es nuestro deber cuidar de nuestros compañeros y Sakura es muy importante para todos nosotros –se atrevió a hablar Shino en nombre de sus compañeros.

- No importa lo que digan, no pienso dejarlos ir a todos, además que casi todos ustedes son los futuros representantes de sus clanes, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mis mejores shinobis.

- Que problemático, ella tiene razón –acoto el Nara.

- ¿De qué lado estas Shikamaru? –la rubio lo amenazo con el puño.

- Mira Ino, aquí estamos presentes los clanes más poderosos de Konoha y no podemos dejar a un lado nuestras responsabilidades con nuestros clanes, además Sakura aunque no queramos admitirlo, Naruto y Sasuke son los más indicados para traerla, ellos son los que mejor la conocen –miro confiando en Sasuke – Además no quiero enfrentarme a ella si se enoja al vernos, ustedes no han visto su fuerza sobrehumana –bromeo para relajar el ambiente.

- Shikamaru… –Ino comprendía que para él era muy duro encargar a la pelirrosa a otras personas, sabía que le tomo mucho cariño porque la veía como una hermanita, eso el mismo se lo confeso un día que Ino le hacía burla porque ella creía que Sakura y el tenía algo más que una amistad; fue cuando el Nara le confesó que él consideraba a Sakura una hermana.

- Ustedes no pueden ir, pero nosotros si –llego el ex equipo Taka listos para partir.

- Hmp –Sasuke sabía que con ellos sería suficiente, si una vez encontraron a Itachi ahora le serían útiles ayudándolo a buscar a Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama, yo quisiera ir con ellos también –hablo la tímida Hinata– conozco bien el chakra de Sakura y creo que podre ser de mucha ayuda.

- Hinata tiene razón, el Byakugan será de mucha ayuda –el rubio estaba muy entusiasmado de que ella pudiera acompañarlos.

- Está bien, Sasuke será el capitán del equipo de búsqueda, ahora salgan de aquí antes de que alguien más quiera pegárseles.

- Gracias vieja, en verdad eres la mejor –Naruto la abrazo efusivamente y le dijo al oído –Nosotros la traeremos de vuelta, ahora no nos daremos por vencidos –le susurro solo para que ella lo oyera.

- Confió en ustedes Naruto –se separo del ahora y con voz firme y fuerte dijo– Vayan y traigan a Sakura de regreso.

Los jóvenes shinobis salieron de la oficina y se encaminaron juntos a la puerta principal de Konoha donde comenzaron las despedidas y los encargos.

- Que problemático, siento que esto es un dejavu.

- Tienes razón Shikamaru, pero la última vez, fuimos en busca del teme –dijo Naruto nostálgico.

- Como olvidar que le prometiste a Sakura que lo traerías de regreso y ella tuvo que quedarse aquí esperándonos –hablo Neji.

- Ahora es nuestro turno de esperar, creo que lo que sentimos no es ni la decima parte de lo que ella sufrió por esperar –Ino hablaba entre sollozos.

- Vámonos –ordeno Sasuke.

El equipo de búsqueda conformado por Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, salieron en búsqueda de Sakura, buscarían hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

EN LA ALDEA DE LA ESTRELLA

Ya llevaba un mes entrenando a los jóvenes gennins a su cargo "temporalmente" y habían logrado muchos avances, cada uno comenzó a desarrollar sus habilidades, y Sakura los apoyaba a cada uno por separado, claro que el único que se rehusaba a reconocerla como su superior era Yuta.

- Chicos les tengo una buena noticia.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién dijo que era buena? Ya va a regresar Keita-sensei.

- _¡¡Shannaro!! Voy a matarlo_ –hablaba su inner sosteniendo una hacha gigante en sus manos.

- _Tranquilízate, no puedo matarla, es un alumno_ –luchaba mentalmente.

- _Podemos fingir que fue un accidente_ –acumulaba chakra en su mano preparándose para golpear a alguien.

Sakura respiro profundamente tratando de calmar su ira y las ganas de matar al joven gennin– Bueno, si no quieren ir con la caravana de comercio por mí no hay problema –camino dándoles la espalda como si no fuera algo importante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? –a Sho y Runa les salieron estrellitas en los ojos, a sus 16 años nunca habían salido de la aldea y esto pintaba como algo realmente bueno.

- Si, pero a ustedes no se les ven muchas ganas de ir –decía la pelirrosa mientras se miraba las uñas– así que le dire al consejo que no iremos.

- No, no, perdona a Yuta, Hanako-taichou, para él es difícil seguir ordenes de una mujer –Sho miro feo a su compañero.

- Si sería estupendo conocer más chicos y comprar algo bonito –Runa imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer.

- Estaría bien –fue todo lo que expreso Yuta carente de toda emoción visible.

- Bueno, entonces era mejor que vayan a descansar, el viaje nos tomará día y medio de ida, nos quedaremos tres en la otra aldea y regresaremos, ahora vayan a preparar su mochila, partimos mañana al amanecer.

- ¿Esta tan lejos? –pregunto curioso Sho.

- No, pero como llevan cosas delicadas, pues es mejor ir a paso lento, si fuera nuestro ritmo llegaríamos en menos de un día.

- ¿Por qué vamos a ir nosotros? Yo sabía que no dejaban ir a gennins –Yuta estaba seguro de lo que decía.

- Tienes razón no lo hacen, pero conseguí convencer a los del consejo de que ustedes eran lo suficientemente responsable para ir.

- Gracias, Hanako-taichou –Runa abrazo a la pelirrosa– eres lo máximo.

- Si, Runa tiene razón, gracias –tambien Sho la abrazo, el aprovechaba cualquier cosa para estar cerca de la pelirrosa.

- Hmp, traidores –Yuta estaba emocionado por ir, pero no lo demostraría, además sentía que sus compañeros estaban traicionan a su sensei.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana, temprano, no quiero que lleguen tarde –se retiro la kunoichi.

- Oyeron vamos a salir de la aldea, que emoción –saltaba de alegría la chica.

- Ustedes son unos traidores –acusaba a sus compañeros– ella no es uno de los nuestros y ustedes la tratan como una diosa.

- Cálmate Yuta, Hanako-taichou ha sido muy buena con nosotros, es la única que no nos ha hecho a un lado –lo trataba de tranquilizar Sho – además ella si es de la aldea, fue la esposa de Takeshi-sama, defendió la aldea cuando la atacaron y ahora hizo una barrera más poderosa para que estuviéramos seguros.

- Y como sabes que no es pura pantalla –empezaba a subir de tono la discusión.

- Porque sus ojos son sinceros –Runa defendía a la pelirrosa de los ataques de su compañero –además están llenos de tristeza, pero cuando entrena con nosotros es como si volviera a la vida.

- Ya me voy, nos vemos –Yuta se negaba a aceptar a Sakura, según él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ordenarle nada, además ella no podía ser un jounin como le aseguraba.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

A la mañana siguiente estaban los comerciantes reunidos con su mercancía alistándose para salir. Sakura y su equipo estaban terminando de ultimar los detalles.

- Veo que ya están listos –un castaño de ojos grises de alrededor 30 años llego.

- Keita-sensei –Runa abrazo al hombre efusivamente– ¿Ya se siente mejor?

- Si gracias Runa.

- Que bueno verlo de pie –Sho le dio una palmada en la espalda como saludo.

- Va a venir con nosotros Keita-sensei –pregunto el otro integrante del equipo.

- No lamentablemente aun no puedo moverme bien, pero sé que están en buenas manos –miro a Sakura, confiaba plenamente en ella.

La pelirrosa le agradeció con una linda sonrisa.

- Pero ella –señalo con total desprecio a la ojijade – es solo un pésimo remplazo de usted.

- Yuta cálmate… –ahora Sakura sabía cómo se sintió Sai cuando Naruto lo insulto la primera vez que se unió al equipo Kakashi.

- No, estoy harto de sus estúpidos entrenamientos, no nos respeta, nos trata como si fuéramos niños –Sakura trataba de mantener la calma, contaba repetidas veces del uno al diez, sabía que si no se tranquilizaba algo malo pasaría.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo Yuta, será mejor que te calles…

- Ella no es más que una niña mimada, es pésima kunoichi, es una molestia, ella es débil –lo grito tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlos.

El chico escogió las peores palabras contra la pelirrosa, desatando su enojo, Sakura desprendía un aura negra, el fleco cubría parte de su rostro y lo peor era el rechinido de sus dientes– Soy una molestia y peor aun débil, pues prepárate niño porque me vas a conocer, Kuchiyose no jutsu –hizo el ritual para invocar su espada.

Keita sabía que solo le daría una demostración de su poder y eso haría que Yuta la respetara, sino en el peor de los caso simplemente moriría a manos de la chica.

El equipo a cargo de la pelirrosa estaba sumamente asustado por la reacción de su capitana, jamás la habían visto tan enojada y menos con esa apariencia tan sombría, cabello negro y ojos morados.

En milésimas de segundo Sakura estaba encima de Yuta con la espada clavada en el suelo junto a la oreja del chico, la kunoichi le regalo una mirada de odio que helo al shinobi –Mira niño, ya tuve suficiente de tu actitud y no tengo porque andarte soportando –Sakura hablaba entre dientes– Si eres tan hombrecito deberías saber que el respeto primero debes darlo. Ahora creeme, no soy ninguna niña débil, soy un ANBU de elite de aldea oculta de la hoja, y tu no serías ni el primero ni el último en mi lista de asesinatos –tranquilizo su expresión y modulo el tono de su voz– ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo y olvidamos lo que ha pasado? Tal vez podamos llevarnos bien ¿aceptas?

- Si –Sakura se quito de encima del chico y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Que bien, arregladas las cosas –hizo desaparecer su espada y con una sonrisa en su rostro estrecho más fuerte la mano de Yuta– seremos buenos amigos.

Todos alrededor vieron la escena aterrados, pensaban que la chica le cortaría la cabeza sin pensarlo, pero más miedo les dio al ver cómo podía cambiar la kunoichi de humor, al parecer era totalmente impredecible.

- Ves Yuta, Hanako-chan es muy fuerte, si solo me hubieras escuchado en lugar de estar quejándote –su sensei todavía reprendía al chico.

- Lo siento Hanako-taichou no debí comportarme como lo he hecho, me deje llevar por su apariencia y comportamiento –hizo una reverencia disculpándose.

- Está bien, entiendo que el color de mi cabello no ayuda a dar una imagen muy seria o fuerte –reía mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Oh, claro que no ese color es envidiable –era sincera la otra kunoichi– ah decir verdad, me gusta mucho.

- Refleja lo que eres Hanako-chan, una niña dulce y tierna –le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña chiquita.

- Basta Keita, no ayudas sabes –todos reían juntos, por fin habían hecho las paces y el camino no resultaría tan pesado después de todo.

Se despidieron de Keita y emprendieron el viaje, Sakura les coloco unas pulseras de chakra para que el genjutsu no les afectara y terminaran perdidos en el bosque.

Llego la noche y la caravana se detuvo, ya habían salido del bosque y estaban a campo abierto, el cielo estaba estrellado y totalmente limpio, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

El equipo de Sakura era el primero en hacer guarda. Ella los dividió en dos, permitiéndoles escoger a su compañero, la sorpresa fue cuando Yuta le pidió hacer guardia juntos.

- Hanako-taichou –la voz parecía un susurro, como si no quisiera molestar– ¿puede hablarme un poco de Takeshi-sama? Si no le molesta –pregunto muy apenado Yuta.

- Claro, no es molestia –le contesto con una hermosa sonrisa– ¿Qué te gustaría saber de él?

- Pues conozco gran parte de su historia como shinobi, se que fue uno de los que se enfrento a Kido durante el ataque y que sacrifico su vida por la aldea, pero me gustaría saber quién era, yo lo considero un héroe.

- Eso es lo que él era –la mirada jade se volvió dulce y con un brillo especial– Takeshi fue una gran persona, siempre vio por los demás antes que por él mismo –respiro profundo, cerró los ojos evocando sus recuerdos– El fue muy amable y atento, es de los pocos shinobis que ve a todos por igual, para él no existían los enemigos, solo gente que proteger. Cuando recién nos casamos, yo no sabía hacer de comer y el nunca perdió la paciencia –rio al recordar sus "aventuras" en la cocina– muchas veces eche a perder la comida o incendiaba los sartenes, eso a él nunca le enojo, era muy comprensivo conmigo sabía que era muy difícil para mí no recordar nada de mi pasado. Durante su tiempo libre me ayudaba mucho en la casa, él pensaba que un hogar debía ser llevado por los dos y no solo por la mujer. La gente lo admiraba por ser un shinobi inteligente, sabía cómo actuar hasta en las peores circunstancias, aunque a veces sus decisiones lo hacían ver como una persona fría y calculadora, pero él tenía un corazón muy cálido y enorme. Era un hombre completo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Ya veo, lo querías mucho, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, fue un apoyo increíble, sufrí mucho cuando murió y aun no lo olvido y espero nunca hacerlo –su mirada se volvió melancólica, y su voz sonó triste.

- De verdad eres una chica muy fuerte, cuando mataron a mi mama yo estaba en shock y mi padre fue herido de gravedad por salvarme, el se salvo gracias a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Entiendo que no lo recuerdes pero fue uno de los tantos heridos que tú salvaste.

- Entonces ¿me conocías Yuta?

- Si, pero cuando te fuiste me moleste mucho, sentí como si nos hubieras abandonado y ahora que regresaste te veías tan diferente. La noche que ataco Kido vi la fuerza que tenías, luego te volviste una gran kunoichi que protegía a la aldea de todo mal, infundías respeto, fue por eso que tome más en serio lo de estudiar en la academia y mejorarme, quería ser como tú y como Takeshi-sama.

- Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero necesitaba buscarme, fue una época muy difícil para mi, sobre todo cuando empezaron a llegar mis recuerdos.

- Te comprendo.

- Hanako-chan, ya pueden descansar, nosotros los relevaremos –hizo aparición el otro capitán encargado de la caravana, Kento.

- Gracias, Kento.

- Ve a descansar Yuta, yo estaré aquí un rato más y por favor, avísale a tus compañeros.

El joven chounin se retiro dejando a Sakura pensar un poco sobre todo lo que había hablado con él, pero ahora sentía mejor, había confesado a alguien que extrañaba a Takeshi y eso le quito un peso de encima.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

A la mañana siguiente la caravana retomo el camino llegando al medio día a la aldea de intercambio comercial.

- Bien chicos, vamos a buscar un hotel donde podamos pasara las siguientes noches.

- Si y luego podemos ir a dar un paseo por la aldea –preguntaba una muy emocionada Runa.

- Claro, ahora vayamos.

Encontraron un hotel bastante agradable, tenía aguas termales y las habitaciones eran bastante amplias, tomaron una que tenía una pequeña salita y dos habitaciones perfectas para dos personas cada una.

Aprovecharon lo que quedaba del día para pasear, no parecían shinobis, más bien un grupo de amigos que estaban de vacaciones, y esa era la idea. Las kunoichis se emocionaron con las compras y los chicos solo rodaban los ojos al verlas, pero tampoco la pasaron tan mal, al ser un par de chicos bien parecidos muchas jóvenes de la aldea coqueteaban descaradamente con ellos. Y así fueron los días restantes, aunque el último no resulto tan bien como los demás, Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Hanako-taichou, podemos ir por un último helado, por favor –suplicaba la chica bajo su mando con una mirada que convenció a la pelirrosa.

- Esta bien, pero no se tarden.

Runa y Sho se encaminaron, pero el chico se dio cuenta que su amigo no los seguía– ¿No vas a venir con nosotros Yuta?

- No aquí los espero –el también percibió algo extraño y no quiso separarse de su capitana, la había notado extraña desde la mañana.

- Si así lo quieres –lo miro extrañada Runa– ven Sho yo invito –tomo a su amigo por el brazo y se lo llevo muy alegre.

- Que bien –ambos se apresuraron a la nevería que no estaba lejos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-

- Sasuke podemos descansar en esta aldea, llevamos un mes viajando sin parar –se quejaba un rubio.

- No aguantas nada dobe.

- Naruto tiene razón, tenemos que detenernos y reabastecernos –secundaba el de dientes afilados por un momento de descanso.

- Karin, puedes sentir algo –pregunto frío y cortante.

- Si en aldea puedo detectar varios chakras pero no el que buscamos –sonó despectiva al final.

- Hmp, está bien hoy nos detendremos solo por esta noche –gruño molesto el moreno.

- Bien, Hinata vamos a buscar algo de comer –tomo a su novia por la mano dispuesto a alejarse– ¿Vienes teme?

- No, DOBE –recalco el insulto– Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si reúno algo de información.

- Voy contigo Sasuke-kun –Karin grito y se colgó al brazo del moreno.

- Prefiero ir solo Karin –rechino sus dientes mientras hablaba, no estaba de humor para que la chica pelirroja estuviera molestándolo– Suéltame –se soltó de una manera para nada amable.

- Ven pelos de zanahoria, vamos a buscar donde dormir –Suigetsu la jalo para que no hiciera empeorar el humor de su jefe.

- No me digas así, además yo quiero ir con Sasuke –se acomodo los lentes y le mando una mirada asesina al peliazulado.

- Si no te callas, te mato aquí mismo, cuatro ojos –tomo por el mango su gran espada y le regreso la mirada amenazante.

- Maldito aguafiestas –lo dijo en doble sentido la pelirroja encaminándose al lado de Suigetsu.

- ¿Vienes Juugo?

- Yo prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias –el gigante se quedo en el bosque cerca de la entrada de la aldea, él prefería una compañía menos escandalosa.

Todos se dispersaron por la aldea buscando por lo que les interesaba.

Después de caminar un rato buscando alojamiento, Karin, vio algo que llamo su atención, una cabellera rosa cerca de una nevería, ese color era totalmente inconfundible. Sin lugar a dudas, y sin que ella lo hubiera querido logro encontrar a Sakura, pero ni loca decía que ahí estaba, rápidamente pensó algo para evitar que Suigetsu la viera.

- Suigetsu eres un imbécil –grito tan fuerte que todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, incluyendo a la pelirrosa, quien estaba más que sorprendida de encontrarlos en ese lugar.

- Y ahora que hice bruja loca –se defendió el chico muy indignado, por lo regular hacia algo para que ella lo insultara pero en esos momentos solo estaba buscando un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

- Pues si no fuera por ti, ahora estaría paseando y disfrutando de la compañía de Sasuke-kun –se abrazo a si misma mientras su mirada era de una chica enamorada.

- Estás loca mujer –Suigetsu no le siguió la corriente.

Sakura rápidamente tomo de la mano a Yuta y fue en busca de los otros dos shinobis a su cargo.

- ¿Qué sucede Hanako-taichou? –el acto sorprendió un poco al muchacho.

- Debemos irnos rápido, hay shinobis de otra aldea y sabes que no deben saber que estamos aquí –busco con la mirada a los otros chicos– Runa, Sho vengan –agito la mano para que se acercaran– nos vamos –hablo imperativamente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Tan pronto? –Runa hacía un puchero de disgusto.

- Yo todavía no termino mi helado.

- Demonios, si no quieren que les dé una paliza dejen de quejarse.

- Primero díganos que sucede, ¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? –esta vez fue Yuta quien intervino.

- Los shinobis que llegaron a esta aldea me están buscando –hablo tan rápido que apenas si lograron entenderle.

- ¿Eres una kunoichi renegada? –esto parecía entusiasmar a Runa.

- Pues en realidad no, no hice nada malo, pero es difícil de explicar –ahora sabía porque Kakashi odiaba cuando ellos se ponían de curiosos en su vida.

- Entonces no tienes porque esconderte –dijo de lo más tranquilo Sho, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Sho tiene razón, si no has hecho nada malo, ¿Por qué te persigue? –pregunto curioso Yuta.

Esto empezaba a exasperar la paciencia de Sakura, de haber sido otro momento los sacaría muy a su, violenta, manera; pero no podía armar un revuelo por la inoportuna curiosidad de su "alumnos" así que decidió hablar para ver si así los convencía de moverse rápido– Digamos que me fui sin decir a donde iba, que era la discípula de la Hokage y que le jugué una pequeña broma antes de irme –se refería al haber dejado a un clon en su lugar mientras estaba arrestada.

- Si se atreven a acercarse los enfrentaremos y ya –expresó Yuta como si fuera algo sencillo.

- No Yuta, ni se les ocurra –ordeno enérgicamente– ellos son demasiado fuertes, ni los tres juntos podrían derrotar a uno de ellos siquiera, entendido –les dirigió una mirada seria y demandante de una respuesta.

- Hai –respondieron Sho y Runa un poco intimidados.

- No te prometo nada –Yuta decía mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sakura bufo ante la actitud infantil del chico. Destapo en su cuello lo que parecía un comunicador– Kento, hay shinobis en la aldea ¿puedes ver alguno?

- Si Hanako, puedo ver dos, un rubio y una chica de cabello negro, por lo que puedo ver son de Konoha –se oyo decir a la voz en el comunicador.

- _Naruto y Hinata_ –penso la pelirrosa – Debemos salir ya –ordeno secamente.

- Los comerciantes ya están listos, solo estamos esperándolos a ustedes.

- Adelántense, ya veré como salimos.

- Entendido, nos vemos en el camino.

- Si –Sakura termino la comunicación.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hanako-taichou? –una preocupada Runa se atrevió a hablar.

- Pues cambiare mi apariencia, _espero que funcione_, eso nos dará un poco de ventaja –los chicos no la veían muy convencida de lo que decía.

- _Si claro y tú crees que siendo shinobis de tan alto nivel los vas a despistar con un Henge no jutsu, ja Sakura si que estas mal_ –se burlaba de ella su inner.

Sakura decidió no hacerle caso a su otro yo, sabía que tenía razón, además no perdía nada con intentarlo– Henge –así fue como cambio de apariencia por la de una chica de cabello verde y ojos negros– Ok vámonos.

Pero la ligera fluctuación en el chakra de la pelirrosa alerto los sentidos de Sasuke, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella estaba– Sakura –brinco por los techos tratando de encontrar el lugar exacto de dónde provino el chakra.

Al llegar al lugar vio a un grupo de chicos caminando, algo se le hizo raro y decidió seguirlos– Naruto –contacto al rubio por medio de los comunicadores.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –se oyo la voz del rubio al otro lado.

- Te necesito rumbo a la salida norte de la aldea, llama a los demás.

- Pero… –el moreno corto la comunicación antes que sus "presas" oyeran algo y se dieran cuenta que los estaban siguiendo.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

- Vamos Naruto-kun, Sasuke debió encontrar una pista –Hinata sonaba muy emocionada, tal vez el moreno había encontrado algo que les indicara donde estaba su amiga.

- Si –ambos shinobis aceleraron el paso, el rubio contacto a los restantes miembros del equipo mientras se dirigían al punto de encuentro.

Tras unos minutos de correr se encontraron con Suigetsu y Karin, quien se veía sumamente inquieta.

- ¿Te dijo algo Sasuke? –Suigetsu pregunto con gran desconcierto.

- No, solo me pidió que nos reuniéramos, pero no dio más detalles.

Karin pasó de la inquietud a la molestia– _La habrá visto, demonios, espero que solo sea una falsa alarma._

- ¿Qué tanto piensas pelos de zanahora? –como siempre, su atento amigo preocupado, noto el nerviosismo de su compañera y no pudo contener la curiosidad de preguntar.

- Nada, solo me preguntaba qué es tan importante para que mi Sasuke-kun nos llame.

- Seguramente es algo relacionado con Sakura –a Hinata le hastiaba la indiferencia que la pelirroja mostraba en la búsqueda de su amiga y el hecho de proclamar al moreno como suyo.

Todos miraron a la ojiperla y es que había hablado muy golpeado, raro en ella que solía ser tan tierna y amable, pero cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, no reparaba en defenderlos. Naruto sonreía, sabía que Hinata apreciaba a la pelirrosa por que el mismo la quería como una hermana.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Juugo llego rápidamente, ya que estaba cerca del lugar, se escondió al ver a la caravana salir. Busco entre ellos la melena rosa que su jefe anhelaba ver, pero no tuvo éxito.

El se unió a la búsqueda para agradecer a Sasuke, ya que si no hubieran regresado a Konoha, Sakura no habría sellado al monstruo que vivía dentro de él y no tendría un trabajo con el que los Nara le encomendaron, dándole la oportunidad de ser alguien de provecho. Y sobre todo quería saber si podía ayudar a Sakura para regresarle el favor, además la consideraba una amiga y deseaba verla sonreír sinceramente.

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.-

Sasuke seguía desde los techos al grupo de amigos. Estaba seguro, ella se encontraba entre ellos, pero tenían tan bajo su chakra que apenas si podía percibirlos. Espero hasta que llegaron a la salida, bajo y camino detrás de ellos, cerca del lugar sintió el chakra de Juugo, era el momento perfecto.

- Alto ahí –su voz sonó lúgubre haciendo estremecer a los chicos delante de él.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Yuta fue el que tomo el valor para encararlo.

Sho y el tomaron a las chicas y las pusieron a sus espaldas, como si trataran de protegerlas de un posible ataque.

- Estoy buscando a una kunoichi y sé que es una de esas chicas.

- Lo siento amigo pero nosotros no somos shinobis, solo venimos de paseo al pueblo. Y nuestras familias nos van a dejar si no nos apresuramos –Sho intento seguir el camino de la mano de Runa pero al darse la vuelta se topo con un gigante impidiéndole continuar.

- No queremos problemas chicos, solo queremos hablar con nuestra amiga –le expreso tranquilo el shinobi delante de él, mostrándole una gran sonrisa amable.

- Pues que le hicieron a su amiga que se esconde de ustedes –hablo irónico y destilando veneno en su comentario Yuta.

- Eso no te incumbe niño –Sasuke lo miro con desprecio– Sakura si no quieres ver a uno de estos niñitos herido –tomo el mango de su katana amenazadoramente – Muéstrate.

- Ya te dije que no conocemos a esa tal Sakura que están buscando –no mostro temor alguno en su voz.

A Sasuke le enfureció la forma en que el chico le contesto, sabía que él no era Sakura y que si lo atacaba ella saldría en su defensa. Y así lo hizo, formo el chidori en su katana y se lanzo a combate. Yuta no lo pensó dos veces, le demostraría al tipo ese que tenía frente a el que no era ningún niño y que podía proteger a los que quería.

Sakura vio venir lo que más temía, que otro inocente muriera por su culpa pero esta vez no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados– Deténganse –la ojijade se interpuso entre ambos shinobis aplicando una de sus técnicas de madera.

- Sasuke –se oyó el grito preocupado del rubio al ver a su amigo atacando a una chica, Hinata solo pudo voltear la mirada y Suigetsu nunca creyó que el moreno fuera capaz de llegar a ese extremo.

Karin sonreía arrogante, y es que ver a una chica atravesada por la propia espada de Sasuke no era algo de todos los días, era gratificante y más cuando el jutsu se deshacía mostrando que la víctima era su pelirrosada competencia por la atención de Sasuke.

- Sakura –Sasuke sintió que la vida se le iba, la imprudencia de la chica esta vez sí tuvo consecuencias, solo esperaba que no fuera grave.

- Argh –la kunoichi solo pudo hacer parte de su cuerpo de madera absorbiendo una parte del ataque, tomo por el filo la espada con la mano desnuda y la saco de un solo tirón, cayendo de rodillas ante la sorprendida mirada de todos.

- Hanako-taichou –grito Runa con desesperación corriendo y colocándose a la altura de su capitana malherida.

- En qué demonios estabas pensando teme –la furia del rubio era evidente, tomo a Sasuke por las solapas de su ropa y lo zarandeo ferozmente.

- Naruto-kun, cálmate por favor –una preocupada Hinata intento calmarlo pero fue en vano.

- Naruto estoy bien, controla tu ira sino esto se va a poner peor de lo que es –hablo Sakura entre dientes conteniendo el dolor que sentía– Saisei no saihuo –utilizo una de sus técnicas especiales ANBU y el daño desapareció pero el dolor por el choque eléctrico aun permanecía, dándole a conocer a Sakura una falta de sensación en las piernas.

- Hmp –Sasuke noto que la chica no hacia algo por levantarse, intento acercarse pero los compañeros de la pelirrosa se lo impidieron.

- Hanako-taichou, ¿quiere que pidamos ayuda a Kento-sensei?

- No, no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –Hinata quiso acercarse pero también le fue impedido por los chicos de la estrella.

- Sho, toma a la capitana y a Runa y váyanse de aquí –ordeno firme Yuta sacando un kunai, el shinobi acato la orden pero alguien se puso entre él y la pelirrosa, levanto la vista para encontrarse un par de ojos rojos que destilaban odio y rabia.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla –siseo con furia el poseedor del Sharingan.

- Ante la tétrica voz del moreno Sho retrocedió y Yuta volteo alarmado– _Es demasiado rápido_ –su sorpresa fue mayor al ver los ojos con el Sharingan fulgurando amenazadoramente.

- Sasuke, tranquilízate… -pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el nombrado la sorprendió al tomarla en brazos– Espera ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –su tono era molesto.

- Lo obvio, llevándote de regreso a Konoha.

- Uchiha bájame, yo aun no voy a regresar –la pelirrosa intentaba en vano zafarse de los brazos del moreno.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no te estoy preguntando, Haruno –respondió en tono mordaz Sasuke.

- No vamos a permitir que se lleven a Hanako-taichou, así que bájala ahora mismo si no quieres salir herido –los jóvenes chuunins al mando de Yuta se pusieron en posición de combate sacando sus armas.

- Suigetsu hazte cargo –ordeno fríamente el moreno.

- Claro jefe, digo Sasuke –tomo su enorme espada y dibujo una enorme y maquiavélica sonrisa.

- Oi, teme, detengámonos a platicar, no vamos a matarlos, no representan ningún riesgo –detuvo al de dientes afilados poniéndose frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

- Hmp.

- Sasuke, bájame antes de que me enoje más y te dé a probar mi fuerza –el moreno lo pensó y comenzó a bajarla mientras seguían discutiendo– y no va a haber ninguna pelea, ellos están a mi cargo –pero no termino su frase, al tratar de sostenerse en pie por ella sola, sus piernas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer si no es porque el portador del Sharingan detuvo su caída tomándola por la cintura.

- Molesta –murmuro Sasuke sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Hanako-taichou –Runa logro burlar al grupo de Konoha y se puso al lado de su capitana– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si solo me dio un calambre –miro de reojo al moreno con sarcasmo, él sabía perfectamente que era consecuencia de su chidori– y aun siento un poco adoloridos los músculos, pero ya pasara no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Yuta? –Sho susurro nervioso, los shinobis que los rodeaban se veían sumamente fuertes, sin contar que los superaban en número.

- Estoy pensando, estoy pensando –trataba de encontrar una solución que evitara una pelea y les permitiera deshacerse de ellos.

- Sakura-chan, por favor regresemos a Konoha, la vieja quiere hablar contigo, todos estamos preocupados –la mirada azul se entristecía con cada palabra, Sakura sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

- Naruto yo… –bajo la mirada, sabía que era culpable del dolor de su amigo, una vez más sufría por la lejanía de un ser querido– aun no puedo volver, necesito arreglar unos asuntos…

- Basta Sakura-chan, no pienso regresar sin ti, eso destrozaría a Tsunade y a todos los que te queremos –el rubio ardía en furia, no entendía por qué su amiga, no quería regresar– Estoy harto de que nos hagas a un lado, siento como si mi amiga nunca hubiera regresado, tú no eres Sakura-chan ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –agarro a la pelirrosa por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente derramando lagrimas que Sakura sintió como dagas en el pecho.

- Naruto-kun, la estas lastimando –Hinata entre tartamudeos intento detenerlo, temía que fuera hacerle daño a su amiga sin darse cuenta.

- No Hinata, quiero a mi Sakura-chan de regreso, ella es solo una imitación –su voz destilaba rabia, por fin lo había podido sacar, ya no se callaría más, su corazón necesitaba sacarse ese veneno que lo estaba dañando poco a poco.

- Naruto basta –el moreno lo detuvo, sabía que su amigo tenía la razón y estaba en su derecho de reclamar, no se merecía sufrir tanto, primero él y ahora Sakura, el era demasiado bueno para merecerse tanto mal.

- No Sasuke, Naruto tiene razón –de un movimiento torpe abrazo al rubio, tierna y amorosamente, como hacía mucho no, se sentía bien, en instantes el correspondió el abrazo, soltándose a llorar sin importar la presencia de los demás – Cálmate, te juro que regresare, pero dame tiempo, por favor.

Naruto alejo bruscamente a la pelirrosa, no creía lo que estaba escuchando– Pero, ¿de que hablas Sakura-chan?

- Necesito conseguir un pergamino de la aldea de la Estrella, y…

- No, no, ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir.

- Naruto, entiende, si no quiero revivir la masacre que cayó sobre Konoha cuando Akatsuki ataco, necesito ese pergamino y no va haber alguien que me detenga –era firme y segura, no aceptaría negativa alguna, aunque le doliera herir a su amigo, dio unos pasos atrás, si era necesario, volvería a huir para no alargar el sufrimiento de todos.

Los shinobis de Konoha estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del portador del Kyubi, sentían la tristeza en su propio corazón, pero Sasuke noto las intenciones de Sakura y se coloco a sus espaldas.

- Esta vez no huiras, Sakura.

- Sasuke tienes que dejarnos ir –el moreno vio detrás de él y el equipo de la pelirrosa estaban dispuestos a retirarse a como dé lugar.

- Yo voy contigo –ordeno secamente Sasuke.

- No puedes –le respondió de la misma forma la pelirrosa.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso Haruno.

- Si no te digo que si, seguirás nuestro rastro ¿no es verdad? –hablo cansinamente la kunoichi – y me causaras más problemas de los que ya tengo ¿no?

- Hmp –sonrió arrogante el pelinegro.

Sakura lo pensó rápida y concienzudamente, sería lo mejor– Esta bien, pero no te prometo que te reciban bien.

- Entonces yo también voy con ustedes –se apunto el rubio rápidamente.

- Tu regresaras con los demás a la aldea y le darás el informa a Tsunade –hablo seriamente y sin rodeos el moreno.

- Pero…

- Es una orden de tu capitán, Naruto, deberás decirle a la Hokage que encontramos a Haruno Sakura, y esta bajo mi custodia. Y sobre todo que pronto regresaremos a Konoha –su voz fue sincera y segura, transmitiéndole estos sentimientos al rubio– Te lo prometo –estiro su mano para cerrar el juramento, el ojiazul se impresiono por lo dicho y con una sonrisa estrecho la mano del moreno.

- Confió en ustedes –esbozo una sonrisa triste, una vez más tenía que separarse de sus amigos.

- Pero Naruto-kun, la Hokage se va a enojar –la pelinegra lo jalo de la chamarra para que le prestara atención.

- No hay problema Hinata, yo hablare con la vieja y hare que comprenda porque tomamos esta decisión –le daría la oportunidad a Sakura de arreglar lo que estuviera mal y a Sasuke de aclarar sus sentimientos.

- Gracias Naruto –Sakura le regalo una hermosa sonrisa– Hinata te lo encargo, no dejes que haga algo estúpido o que enfrente a Tsunade-sama solo, cuando regrese lo quiero encontrar COMPLETO.

Una risita divertida se escapo de los labios de la Hyuuga– Claro Sakura, yo lo cuido –las chicas se dieron un abrazo para despedirse.

- Teme, cuídala mucho –lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados– ni se te ocurra intentar algo indebido con ella –le dijo en un susurro, solo para oídos del moreno.

- Hmp –le contesto con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa arrogante – Claro dobe, tu quedas a cargo del equipo, si no te obedecen puedes matar a cualquiera –la integrante femenina del equipo Taka se gano la mirada ganadora.

- No creo que sea necesario Sasuke –se acerco Suigetsu– si el rubio no puede, yo me hare cargo.

- Oi, yo seré el 6to Hokage y puedo capitanear perfectamente, ttebayo.

- Ya, ya basta, tenemos que irnos –la pelirrosa corto el inicio de la pelea y miro a sus compañeros de la Estrella, les hizo una señal con la cabeza y se desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

- Cuídese Sakura-san –el gigante que se encontró todo el tiempo ajeno a la discusión se atrevió a darle un tierno abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

- Sip –le correspondió dulcemente.

- Sakura yo te deseo mucha suerte –el de dientes afilados intento acercarse pero Sasuke lo detuvo del cuello mirándolo amenazante, Suigetsu solo rió divertido ante el desplante de celos– Bueno espero verte pronto… verlos.

- Jijiji, claro Suigetsu, pórtate bien –se despidió a cierta distancia ya que Sasuke no le permitió acercarse a su amigo– Vamos Sasuke.

Se alejaron a paso normal ambos miraron atrás y se desaparecieron en una nube de petalos de cerezo.

- Regresemos a Konoha, tengo algo muy temible que enfrentar –un escalofrió recorrió su espina, sabía que a Tsunade no le gustaría la idea de que Sasuke se haya ido con Sakura, porque ella los convenció de dejarla ir.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

¡¡¡POR FIN!!! Lamento mucho el tiempo que me tomo actualizar pero comprendan, mi computadora se perdió por completo, lamentablemente tuve que dejarla ir, y con ella se fueron muchos de mis documentos y mis videos, (;-;) bua!!! Lo bueno es que un vecino me hizo el favor de conectar mi disco duro y salvar algunas cosas. Y también se me sumaron exámenes sorpresa, series, dos programas, dos exposiciones y ni tiempo de poder atenderlos a ustedes como se merecen por eso primero termine todo lo que tenía de la escuela y me dedique a reescribir este capítulo y empezar el siguiente, además como agradecimiento por esperarme le traere dos capítulos largos, y espero también un tercero muy largo.

GRACIAS:

**janeth cullen**

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY** (sip Yuta tiene la personalidad mezclada de los otros dos, gracias por tus animos)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha** (lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba muy atareada, si Sakura es muy muy fuerte)

**aiko amitie** (espero que estos capis te gusten más, ya empieza a desenredarse su vida)

**Mitsui** (gracias FAN #1, pero creo q m tome más tiempo del que hubiera querido)

**Lluvia de Arena** (jejeje, con respecto a lo que es Sakura, un dragón, es algo así, eres buena captando las cosas, alárgate en los RR lo que quieras)

**Asukasoad** (bua!!! Gracias por los ánimos, pero si, ahora estuve muy mal, jamás creí tener tan mala suerte, pero solo por eso creo que voy a poder hacer un poquito más larga la historia)

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan** (gracias por los saluditos, espero que el próximo capítulo te guste también)

**pandiux7** (bua!!! Siento muchísimo no haber continuado antes, pero solo por personitas como tú, que me encantan sus RR, le eche muchas ganas para superar mi crisis, yo soy el bicho raro, también estoy medio loca, yo creo que por eso nos caemos tan bien, jijiji, espero leer tu RR para estos dos capis, Sakura tiene ahora casi 20 años)

**sonia** (lo siento mil disculpas por tardarme tanto)

**perla de uchihaa** (Sakura sentía que algo le hacía falta, todavía no se sentía completa junto a Sasuke y creía que él no se merecía eso, bueno todas podremos ser enfermeras de bombonazo de Sasukito)

**chio-miau** (nop no vuelve a ocurrir lo del mail, ya puso una superclave que nade va a poder descifrar, muajajaja, a partir del siguiente capítulo se van a sorprender)

**Angelunny** (se te hace cortita, yo nunca imagine que fuera a llegar ni a los 10 capitulos, jejeje)

**ANIME-y-Twilight-ZUKI-CULLEN** (gracias, tmbn saludos para ti)

**EdiitH** (lamento que hayas estado malita, te mando muchos saluditos y espero que ya estés mejor y ojala hubieras tenido un enfermero del tipo Sasuke-kun *¬*, ahora espero que me dejes a lo menos un RR)

**Hatsumono-San** (más lemon ^o^ bueno si tengo mucha inspiración lo hare, sino no prometo nada, los conejos alienígenas, no por favor OoO)

**kana15** (gracias por dejarme RR, y por ser el 1º que dejas es muy preciado, no Sakura-chan no es un jinchuuriki, lejos, jajaja)

**marijf22**

**MCJ-94**

**nena linda 15**

**666DarkAngel666**

..::: Saluditos :::..


	16. MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS A MI LADO Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 16. "MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS A MI LADO. Parte II "La aldea de la Estrella"

-¿Dónde está Hanako? –pregunto molesto el shinobi de la estrella.

- Viene detrás de nosotros –su tono de voz hizo notar el mal humor de Yuta.

- Eso espero, no debieron dejarla sola –miraba a los chuunin de manera reprochante.

- ¿A poco crees que soy tan débil? Vamos Kento, si nunca has podido derrotarme –la dueña de la voz apareció detrás de ellos como si no pasara nada.

- Hanako ¿Qué demonios…? Sabes que no capturamos prisioneros –se sorprendió al ver al acompañante de la pelirrosa.

- Hmp –a Sasuke no le gusto nada el comentario de la persona frente a él.

- No es un prisionero, es un… amigo y tuve que traerlo porque no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar la aldea de la estrella.

- ¿Y? No creo que hubiera podido…

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz –su voz ronca y amenazante hizo que los demás shinobis se pusieron en alerta.

La inner de Sakura se golpeaba contra un muro– Por eso mimo lo traje conmigo, no quiero ir recorriendo el bosque en busca de los cadáveres de los ANBU de la aldea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Hanako? –Kento sabía que Sakura no bromeaba, pero quería oírlo de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes quién es él? –su compañero de la estrella negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al moreno – Él es Uchiha Sasuke, mato uno de los sannin de Konoha y a varios miembros de Akatsuki, ¿en verdad crees poder detenerlo? –pregunto con un tono de sorna e incredulidad mezcladas.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia triunfante, Kento contesto con una mueca que era más de disgusto y odio que una sonrisa mal simulada. Comenzaba a formarse un ambiente tenso entre los shinobis de la estrella y el recién aparecido shinobi de Konoha, pero todo fue interrumpido por uno de los comerciantes.

- Kento-sama, Hanako-sama, lamento interrumpirlos pero los demás quieren saber si vamos a acampar por aquí o dentro del bosque prohibido.

- Ya esta anocheciendo así que será mejor acampar dentro del bosque por si a los ladrones se le ocurre trata de sorprendernos, el genjutsu nos protegerá –aseguro Kento que sería lo mejor.

- Kento que tu equipo vigile al frente y el flanco derecho, mi equipo se hará cargo del flanco izquierdo y la retaguardia, continuemos –la ojijade hizo un ademán para que el otro capitán se fuera a su lugar en la caravana y luego de pensarlo bien y de que sus subordinados estuvieran mirándola por largo rato esperando sus ordenes hablo– Ustedes tres vigilaran el flanco, yo me encargare de la retaguardia –fue firme en su decisión.

- No pensamos dejarla sola con el tipo este, que a leguas se ve que es un asesino –declaro Yuta, que desconfiaba de sobremanera del Uchiha.

- Yuta, no me importa lo que pienses de Sasuke, tú tienes que obedecerme, estamos en una misión y yo soy tu capitana, ¿entendiste?

- Pero… –esta vez el que se atrevió a hablar fue Sho

- Nada de peros, ahora a su lugar –los miro enojada y con el dedo señalo por donde debían irse– Ahora– repitió harta por la falta de movimiento y actitud de los chicos a su cargo.

Uno a regañadientes, otro murmurando y proliferando maldiciones hacia el moreno y la otra con un poco de miedo ante la mirada asesina de su capitana, rápidamente tomaron su lugar a un lado de la caravana.

- ¿Hanako? –hablo dudoso y con curiosidad Sasuke, quien disfrutaba la escena de sobreprotección que caía en la pelirrosa kunoichi– ¿Por qué te llaman así?

- Esa es una larga historia –suspiró cansada.

- Pues tenemos tiempo ¿no?

- Si pero no tengo ganas de contártela –estaba perdiendo la paciencia, primero Kento, luego sus "alumnos", ahora sabía porque Kakashi los ignoraba con sus Icha Icha Paradise, seguramente también lo volvían loco con tanta tontería; y ahora Sasuke le preguntaba cosas que ella no tenía ganas de recordar.

- Tsk, Sakura ¿Por qué te haces la misteriosa? –el buen humor del Uchiha se había esfumado y se volvía una irritación contra ella.

- ¿De quién habré aprendido? –Ironizo su respuesta – Mira todavía queda bastante camino hasta el bosque y preferiría seguir en silencio, necesito pensar en lo que les diré a los del consejo por tu presencia.

- Hmp –Sasuke se estaba aguantando las ganas de estrangularla, realmente era diferente a la antigua Sakura, la niña de 12 años que mataría porque él le dirigiera más que sus típicos monosílabos.

En completo silencio, así estuvieron caminando un par de hora más, hasta que llegaron a las orillas de un bosque que a simple vista asustaría a cualquiera, era oscuro más aún por ser de noche; desprendía un aire tétrico y hasta cierto punto perverso.

En los alrededores se decía que el bosque devoraba a cualquiera que intentara aventurarse en su interior, los relatos contaba que el bosque era protegido por animales feroces con cuerpos de hombre, que mataban sin piedad a todo aquel que se adentrara en sus territorios. También narraban que los únicos a los que se les permitía entrar a los que habían nacido en la aldea de la estrella, quienes adoraban mediante sacrificios a los dioses.

Pero todas esas creencias eran puros mitos que permitían a la aldea vivir tranquilamente sin riesgos de guerras o invasiones. Los supuestos dioses eran los escuadrones ANBU que rondaban el bosque en busca de posibles transgresores, siendo que terminaban muertos por las trampas o por perderse y no encontrar comida.

Llego la noche y la caravana se adentro buscando protección y descanso en los inicios del territorio de la aldea de la estrella.

Armaron un pequeño campamento para resguardarse del frío y poder descansar a gusto.

Sasuke tomo asiento lejos del tumulto de comerciantes y demás shinobis, el prefería observar y ver el tipo de gente que rodeaba a la pelirrosa, se preguntaba que le habían dado ellos que en Konoha no pudo encontrar. Esta cuestión alerto nuevamente sus sentidos, ahora que lo recordaba, había hecho mención a un esposo, cosa que lo molesto mucho, quien había enamorada a Sakura, como para hacerla olvidarse de él. Su molestia iba creciendo por los celos que lo invadían, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella y no iba a esperar más. Se levanto y fue en busca de la kunoichi a quien vio hablando con el otro capitán, escondió su chakra y se acerco hasta poder ori la conversación que se daba entre Sakura y el otro tipo.

- Hanako ¿Cómo piensas justificarle al consejo que dejaste entrar a un forastero?

- Pues con la verdad, el es un compañero shinobi de Konoha y que vino a pedirme que regrese a la aldea.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo?

Ella se quedo en silencio meditando su respuesta – Yo pensaba obtener el pergamino y derrotar a Kido, pero no he pensado en lo que voy a hacer después. _Porque no creo sobrevivir a ese encuentro_ –fue lo que paso por su mente.

- Has hablado con Masato y Misaki-sama acerca de dejarlos… otra vez.

- Si, ellos ya saben que mi estancia en la Estrella es solo temporal.

- Y los chicos ¿Qué opinan?

- Ellos no saben nada, además solo llevamos un mes juntos y cuando regresemos Keita retomara a su equipo. Nada es para siempre Kento, eso lo he aprendido a la mala, por mucho amor que le tenga a alguien o a algo, tarde o temprano lo perderás –su voz sonó apagada y triste.

- Espero que tomes la decisión correcta y no lo estés haciendo solo por vengar a Takeshi –le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro como muestra de su apoyo.

Ambos capitanes se encaminaron al campamento en silencio, su plática no había tranquilizado a Kento, pero sabía que sin importar lo que dijera, ella haría todo por destruir a Kido, no solo por venganza sino para desahogar el odio y la impotencia que la consumía. Aunque desde que volvió se veía diferente, tal vez Konoha le había ayudado a reconsiderar un posible acto suicida, ahora se veía menos vacía pero más preocupada.

Mientras Sasuke pensaba que seguía sin saber quién era el tal Takeshi y ahora tenía más dudas ¿Sakura no pensaba regresar a Konoha? Pero se lo había prometido a Naruto, a quien por lo que se había dado cuenta era como un hermano para la pelirrosa. Y otra cosa que le molestaba mucho era ¿Por qué se refería a él cómo solo un compañero? Bueno el nunca le pidió textualmente que fueran algo pero no entendía que él le dedicaba todo su tiempo libre y toda su atención, eso no le decía que era especial y que no quería estar lejos de ella, hasta la fue a buscar.

- Demonios –estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Sakura se coloco a su lado.

- ¿Espiando Uchiha? –algo que molestaba mucho a la kunoichi era que fueran metiches.

- Tsk, solo estaba buscándote y te vi hablando con ese imbécil, no pensaba dejarte a solas con él, que tal si intentaba hacerte algo –odiaba que lo hubiera descubierto y que se reuniera a solas con alguien que no fuera él mismo.

- Si claro –Sakura rodaba los ojos molesta por la actitud del moreno– ¿Oíste algo que te interesara?

- Ahora que lo dices… ¿no piensas regresar a Konoha? –su tono fue de reproche y molestia– ¿no se lo habías prometido al dobe?

La pelirrosa se sorprendió ante el cuestionamiento del Uchiha– Supongo que algún día tengo que hacerlo, hay asunto que debo arreglar y muchas disculpas que pedir –alzaba los hombros resignada, sabía que había hecho mal, pero era mejor pedir perdón que permiso – Debes estar cansado vamos cerca de la fogata el bosque suele ser más frio que el de Konoha.

- Hmp –Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, le molestaba la actitud indecisa de la kunoichi y más la idea de estar con la gente de la otra aldea.

Pasaron la noche tranquilamente, la seguridad que les proporcionaba la barrera de Sakura era perfecta. Se levantaron temprano para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea, llevaban casi una semana lejos del hogar y ya extrañaban a sus seres queridos.

En cuanto llegaron sus familias los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, algo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue que también Sakura tenía alguien esperándola, un par de ancianos la recibieron efusivamente.

- Hanako-chan, que bueno que regresaron –Misaki revisaba que la ojijade no tuviera lesiones.

La risita divertida de la chica se dejo escuchar – Estoy bien obaa-chan – al parecer la actitud de la mujer le divertía mucho.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Masato veía inseguro al moreno que miraba la escena de la pelirrosa y la anciana.

Sakura tranquilizo a su "abuelo"– El es un compañero de Konoha, ojii-chan –Otra vez ese apelativo "compañero" vaya que le molestaba de sobremanera al moreno – Lo encontré en la aldea comercial y no pude deshacerme de él, fue mandado por la Hokage para hacerme regresar.

- Mucho gusto, Uminari Masato y ella es mi esposa, Misaki –apunto el anciano un poco más relajado.

- Uchiha Sasuke –estrecho la mano del hombre y saludo con una ligera reverencia a la mujer y de un momento a otro sus semblante cambio por uno serio y un tanto enojado.

- Ojii-chan, voy a hablar con el consejo, porque este recibimiento –dijo mirando a su alrededor – solo puede ser cosa de ellos –los cuatro ya se encontraban rodeados por dos equipos ANBU, Sasuke estaba alerta por si se atrevían a hacer algo – Tómalo con calma solo están por precaución – la kunoichi intento calmar los ánimos del Uchiha para evitar un enfrentamiento.

Fueron escoltados hasta el edificio del consejo, ni un momento estuvieron fuera de vigilancia hasta que los ancianos hicieron acto de presencia

- Aun estando a prueba te atreves a traer a un extraño a la aldea, Uminari Hanako –hablo el jefe del consejo.

- Fue para prevenir una tragedia –Sakura no se dejaba intimidad por nadie.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo estoy a cargo de buscar a esta chica por órdenes de la Hokage y no me detendría ante nada para encontrarla, incluso si tuviera que matar, lo haría –Sasuke afirmo muy seguro de sus capacidades.

- Es por eso que lo traje, el nos localizo en la aldea comercial, seguramente hubiera seguido nuestro rastro y al adentrarse al bosque se enfrentaría a los encargados de la ronda de vigilancia, y aunque no quiero menospreciar las habilidades de nuestros ANBU este chico los habría acabado sin dificultad alguna.

- ¿Qué no se supone que tu genjutsu es impenetrable?

- Si, pero él posee el Sharingan, el es Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron asombrados, la aldea se encontraba "aislada" pero eso no quería decir que no supieran lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, eso incluia los por menores del clan Uchiha y sus poderes.

- Está bien, podrá quedarse mientras no cause problemas, ahora si eso todo pueden retirarse.

- Todavía tengo algo más que hablar con ustedes, quiero saber la respuesta a mi petición de la entrega del pergamino.

- Con respecto a eso, mañana tendrás nuestra respuesta Hanako, ni un día más –Masato, quien respondió, sabía que Sakura haría cualquier cosa para obtener el pergamino y no quería que cometiera un error, fue por eso que presiono al consejo poniéndoles una fecha límite.

- Gracias, con permiso –hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y salió del lugar seguida de Sasuke.

* * *

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –el moreno se mostraba enojado por la actitud de los ancianos.

- Pues igual que en Konoha, la aldea de la Estrella tiene un consejo que regula todas las actividades, pero aquí no hay un Kage y creo que así está bien.

- Nadie más podría causar tanto alboroto como tu Hanako-chan –hizo acto de presencia Keita, quien saludo a la pelirrosa con un cariñoso abrazo, el cual ella correspondió gustosa, algo que no le gusto para nada al moreno.

- Hola Keita ¿ya estás bien?

- Si gracias a mí querida doctora de cabecera –decía como si fuera un niño recordando sus dulces.

- De veras, hace tiempo que no paso a ver a Natsumi, ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien cada día más redonda por el embarazo… –pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido y una aura nada agradable proveniente de Sasuke

- Perdón que descortés he sido, Uminari Keita te presento a Uchiha Sasuke –Sakura hizo las presentación intentando disipar el pesado aire que empezaba a formarse.

- ¿Uchiha? Eres el famoso ninja renegado de Konoha ¿no es cierto? –dijo Keita en un tono un tanto burlón que no paso desapercibido para los presentes.

- Hmp –Sasuke prefirió no estrechar la mano que le ofreció el shinobi por el comentario hecho.

Sakura le mando una mirada reprobatoria a ambos chicos, quienes parecieran intentar matarse con la mirada– Vamos niños no es hora de pelear sino se quedaran sin cenar –reprochaba la actitud mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por los dos jóvenes.

- Tsk, Sakura de que hablas –gruño Sasuke por lo dicho, el no era ningún niño para que lo tratase así – Además ¿qué hace este tipo siguiéndonos y qué demonios tiene que ver contigo?

- Yo no los estoy siguiendo, por si no lo sabes HANAKO-CHAN vive en mi casa –Sasuke ante tal declaración sintió la necesidad de matar al tipo que caminaba al otro lado de SU SAKURA – y somos muy cercanos.

Ahora si estaba seguro en verdad lo mataría, pero primero tomo a la chica del brazo e hizo que lo mirara directo a los ojos que mostraban el Sharingan fulgurando con rabia– ¿De qué está hablando Sakura? –su voz sonó amenazante y llena de ira.

- Sasuke tranquilízate, el solo esta bromeando –intento zafarse del agarre pero él la apretaba cada vez más, no sintió miedo sabía que él era incapaz de hacerle daño.

- No me sonó a broma, además ya es hora de me que expliques todo –siseo en el oído de la chica.

- Amigo no te atrevas a lastimarla, serás de un poderoso clan pero aquí cualquiera protegería a Hanako-chan a cualquier costo –advertía sin temor alguno tomando el brazo con el que retenía a Sakura.

- No pienso hacerle daño, pero quiero que te quede claro, a ti y a toda la aldea, Sakura es mía y no permitiré que nadie se le acerque –dijo con tono de voz tenebroso el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué te sucede Uchiha? yo no le pertenezco a nadie porque no soy un objeto, además lo que tengamos Keita y yo no es de tu incumbencia –Sakura perdía la paciencia, no iba a permitir que nadie la tratara de esa manera.

- Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia SA-KU-RA –deletreo el nombre de la chica aun más furiosos si se podía.

Keita se dio cuenta de lo sucedía y ahora era su turno para calmar la situación – Me disculpo fui un tonto al tratar de hacerte una broma, no creí que te la tomaras tan mal, Hanako y yo solo somos cuñados, ¿contento?

La cara de Sakura se torno en una mueca indescifrable, esta vez su "cuñado" moriría pero por su propia mano, había dicho algo que ella quería que permaneciera aun en secreto, se golpeo la frente con la mano libre y se tapo el rostro tratando de buscar la paciencia que a cada minuto perdía.

Sasuke se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco, Sakura tenía muchas cosas que aclararle y el tipo frente a ellos estaba empezando a dar explicaciones, algo que ella había estado evitando.

- Keita no me ayudes –soltó la ojijade entre dientes.

El aludido entendió el error que había cometido y Sasuke miraba a su molestia con una arrogante sonrisa, ya no podría darle rodeos al asunto, y ese no era un problema, desde que llegaron a la aldea ella tomo la decisión de decirle todo al moreno, pero no era el lugar ni el momento.

- ¿Podemos hablar después? –miro de reojo a Sasuke– Ahora quiero ir a cenar con obaa-chan y…

- Hmp –Sasuke sonrió victorioso, por fin sabría todo lo que paso durante el tiempo que la pelirrosa no estuvo en Konoha y que permanecía como un misterio para todos, incluso Naruto y la Hokage.

- Eres un tipo raro Uchiha-san –Keita se gano una mirada asesina no solo de él aludido sino también de la pelirrosa.

* * *

**EN KONOHA**

- Bueno, aquí termina la misión todos pueden irse a casa –el rubio por primera vez desde que se habían separado cambio de su semblante triste a uno serio y con un toque de miedo.

- Hasta luego Naruto-san, Hinata-san –se despidió el gigante muy cortes para retirarse a los bosques de los Nara.

- Nos vemos –Suigetsu se fue a descansar a los territorios del Uchiha donde tenía permitido vivir.

- Que estén bien, Juugo-san, Suigetsu-san, Karin-san –Hinata hizo una ligera reverencia para despedirse.

Karin solo se fue tras el dientes afilados, a ella no le importaba despedirse de nadie porque nadie le importaba.

- Naruto-kun, te acompaño con la Hokage –Hinata temía la reacción de la Quinta al saber que ahora no solo faltaba la pelirrosa sino también Sasuke, tomo la mano del rubio para que supiera que contaba con su apoyo.

- Gracias Hinata, no puedes permitir que algo me pase –(T-T) bromeo el ojiazul abrazando a su novia por el amor que le demostraba.

La pelinegra rió divertida– Vamos Naruto-kun –se deshizo del abrazo pero no soltó su mano, y fueron juntos a enfrentar la ira de la Hokage.

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho la sacaron de sus pensamientos, con voz firme permitió el paso al lugar, al abrirse la puerta un temeroso rubio se adentro junto con su pelinegra compañera.

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama -¿Tsunade-sama? Naruto jamás le hablaba tan formal, eso le decía que algo o todo había salido mal.

- ¿Dónde está Uchiha, Naruto? –una vena empezaba a asomarse a la cien de la rubia.

Naruto tomo valor, unido al apoyo que le daba su novia comenzó a hablar– Sasuke se quedo con Sakura y se fueron a la aldea de la Estrella juntos. Ella tenía que arreglar unos asuntos y dijo que después regresarían a Kohoha –lo dijo tan calmado como pudo, pero sabía que la rubia no se lo iba a tomar bien.

Tsunade golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos, tenía que tranquilizarse sino mataría al candidato más fiable para sucederla. Respiro hondo y profundo – Confiare en tu juicio Naruto, si crees en lo que te dijeron esos dos, está bien. Retírense.

- Gracias vieja, sabía que lo entenderías –una gota resbalaba por su nuca, nunca se espero esta reacción de la rubia.

- Vete ahora Naruto antes de que me arrepienta y te mate antes de que cumplas tu sueño de ser Hokage –la paciencia no era su virtud y menos si se trataba de algo tan importante.

- Con permiso Tsunade-sama –Hinata hizo una reverencia y saco a su novio, todavía quería disfrutar de su compañía.

La rubia espero hasta que salieron de la torre, viéndolos desde la venta de su oficina– Naruto-baka, a veces creo que eres demasiado confiado, espero que esos dos no nos defrauden –saco una botella de sake, se sirvió un poco en su copa y lo bebió de un trago.

- ¿Cuando aprenderás a usar las puertas Jiraiya? –cuestiono sin quitar la vista por donde el rubio se fue.

- Vamos Tsunade te invito a comer ¿Qué dices? –el viejo rara vez hacia un ofrecimiento como este.

- ¿A qué debo esta invitación? –algo tenía que haber de fondo.

- No seas aguafiestas, solo es para que te relajes, anda, ¿hace cuanto que no comemos juntos? –decía divertido el peliblanco.

* * *

**EN ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN**

- ¿Tú crees que Tsunade no haga algo loco? Naruto-kun.

- No, ella confía mucho en Sakura y yo en ambos, pronto estaremos todos juntos comiendo ramen, ya lo verás –el rubio aparentaba estar feliz, pero le dolía estar lejos de dos de sus seres más queridos, y lo dicho no salió muy convincente.

Hinata se sentía mal por Naruto, sabía que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, y ella se consideraba inútil, lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado apoyándolo. Así de la nada se animo y le dio un abrazo lleno de amor, lo que sorprendió mucho al rubio que casi se ahoga con los tallarines– Todo estará bien Naruto-kun, el lazo que une al antiguo equipo 7 es muy fuerte, ya lo viste con Sasuke, ellos regresaran a tu lado –su voz era tan dulce y cargada de amor que ilumino el día de Naruto.

- Gracias Hinata, tu apoyo significa mucho para mí, si en estos momentos no te tuviera a mi lado, no sé qué haría –correspondió el abrazo y la beso tierna y amorosamente.

* * *

**EN LA ALDEA DE LA ESTRELLA**

El cielo era adornado por los astros nocturnos, y la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor. La silueta de una joven se colaba por la ventana de uno de los cuartos, se escabullo al bosque y unos minutos después de brincar entre los árboles se paro frente a lo que parecía una roca tallada.

- Takeshi-kun, lamento no venir más seguido –apenas se escucho el susurro, con una mano sacudió ligeramente el polvo acumulado de la roca frente a ella con el nombre visible por la luz de la luna _"Uminari Takeshi"_, quito las flores secas y coloco un ramo nuevo, luego se sentó al frente a unos pasos, saco una botella de sake y sirvió dos copas, brindo con nostalgia reflejada en su rostro.

- Escapándote por las noches… Sakura –pregunto con voz ronca el moreno.

- Solo quería dar una vuelta y tomar un poco de aire.

- Hmp, tenemos que hablar –su tono fue de una orden, no una petición.

- Esta vez no hay escapatoria ¿verdad? –suspiro resignada– Te lo contare todo, y para empezar, Sasuke te presento a mi esposo… Uminari Takeshi –una ola de sentimientos se mezclo con la voz de la ojijade, mientras Sasuke escondía la sorpresa que se llevo al ver la tumba a los pies de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Se veía un grupo ANBU de la aldea de Konoha saltando entre los árboles.

- Alto –uno de los ANBU alzo el brazo y todos pararon inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? No debemos perder tiempo –esta vez fue una voz femenina la que se dejo escuchar.

- Lo sé, pero algo raro está pasando –parecía buscar algo con la mirada– ¿lo sientes?

- Si, alguien nos está siguiendo.

- No solo eso, hemos caído en una emboscada –dicho esto varios shinobis sin símbolo en sus frontales aparecieron y los rodearon rápidamente.

- Entreguen a la princesa del infierno –hablo uno de los enemigos que les impedían el continuar.

- No sé de que hablas –la ANBU de Konoha se hizo la desentendida.

- No quieras verme la cara de tonto, sabemos perfectamente que recibieron la petición de sellar la espada y que la traen con ustedes en un pergamino.

- _Demonios, ¿Cómo saben todo eso?_ Hay la posibilidad de tener un espía entre nosotros –hablo entre dientes para que solo el capitán ANBU la oyera.

- No entre nosotros, debió ser del templo -no tuvieron tiempo de seguir hablando, comenzó la batalla, eran 8 contra 4– Niña huye, regresa a la aldea.

- Pero… –la kunoichi se veía indecisa.

- Es una orden –la voz sonó enérgica.

- Hai –no quería dejarlos atrás, no los conocía más que de esta misión pero seguían siendo sus compañeros.

Se alejo saltando entre los árboles tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, pero con mucho cuidado ya que iba de bajada de una montaña. Miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro para ver si nadie la seguía, pero no fue así, tras ella venían 4 enemigos y le estaban dando alcance. Unos kunais le pasaron a un lado de la cara dejando huella, la sangre corría por su mejilla, intentaba tomar una decisión, detenerse a pelear o seguir huyendo. Opto por la primera, saco unos kunais y se coloco en pose de defensa.

La pelea le resulto un poco difícil, en su primer combate logro derribar a dos de sus atacantes, pero salió bastante herida, cayó en la conclusión que le sería imposible derrotar a los que quedaban, decidió adentrarse en el bosque y tratar de sorprenderlos. Encontró una parte muy densa de arboles, se escondió entre las capas con una visión perfecta, y espero mientras intentaba curar todas sus heridas, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente, los dos shinobis que la seguían cayeron en su trampa, aunque solo logro deshacerse de uno. Intento atacar al restante por la espalda pero sus movimientos no fueron los suficientemente rápidos.

Comenzó su segundo combate, la chica ANBU no pudo con el ritmo de su enemigo, era más rápido y a ella le quedaba poco chakra.

- Vamos entrégame la espada y tal vez perdone tu vida –le decía burlón el hombre.

- Ja, si claro, eres un asesino a sueldo, dudo que dejes cabos sueltos.

- Tienes razón, pero ya casi no tienes chakra, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Esto –golpeo el suelo haciendo temblar, todo a su alrededor se desquebrajo y los árboles cayeron, dándole tiempo de huir.

- No tan rápido –lanzo un gran número de kunais hacia la kunoichi, atinando varios en su espalda, haciéndola caer desde las alturas para terminar golpeando el suelo estrepitosamente– Creíste que podrías huir no –pateo el cuerpo con crueldad– Veamos quien eres –le quito la máscara dejando ver un níveo rostro con cabellos rosados– Lastima, eres una chica bonita, pero hasta aquí llegaste –le quito la katana ANBU de su espalda, la levanto para clavarla en el pecho de la chica pero…

Un kunai se clavo en su mano obligándolo a soltar la katana que cayó a un lado del cuerpo de la chica.

- Que cobarde, ¿piensas matar a tu oponente mientras esta inconsciente? –una voz varonil retumbo a sus espaldas.

- Y que si lo hago, tú quien te crees para detenerme.

- Soy un vigilante de este bosque y está prohibido que todo forastero entre –era la misma voz pero esta vez provenía justo frente a él.

- Entonces déjame ahorrarte el disgusto –de un rápido movimiento intento matar al recién llegado pero este fue más veloz y lo mato con un kunai.

El salvador de la kunoichi traía puesta una máscara ANBU, se acerco a la pelirrosa y le tomo el pulso, al parecer estaba muy débil, seguramente no pasaría de esa misma noche, perdió mucha sangre y se veía que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- Supongo que no habrá problema si pasas tus últimas horas cómodamente –hablo como si la chica pudiera escucharlo, la tomo en brazos y desapareció en un PUFF.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el ANBU entro en una cabaña vieja – Ojii-chan, obaa-chan, ya llegue, necesito ayuda –al quitarse la máscara, se pudo ver su físico, un joven que no pasaba de los 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos verde aceituna.

- ¿Qué sucede Takeshi-kun? –una mujer de avanzada edad, cabello blanco y ojos castaños, apareció en lo que parecía la sala de la cabaña – Oh por kami, ¿Qué paso? –su rostro mostraba preocupación.

- Un shinobi intentaba matarla, aunque no creo que haya estado muy lejos de hacerlo sino llego en ese momento –se encamino por un pasillo, se adentro a uno de los cuartos y coloco a la chica en una cama.

- Debemos atenderla rápido –la anciana salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Obaa-chan… déjame ayudarte –fue tras la mujer y trajo un botiquín médico.

- Tráeme unas toallas limpias y calienta agua, pero apúrate muchacho –le ordeno mientras lo empujaba para que caminara más rápido.

Hizo todo lo que la mujer le dijo, no sabía qué era lo sentía pero en el fondo no quería que la chica falleciera. Algo en ella llamaba su atención.

- Por cierto obaa-chan ¿A dónde fue ojii-chan?

- Lo mandaron llamar del consejo, pero no le dijeron el motivo.

- ¿Tú crees que se salve? –miro de reojo a la pelirrosa.

- Eso espero, se ve que es una chica fuerte, no había visto a alguien con tatas heridas y que siguiera respirando, debió recibir un entrenamiento muy duro para resistir tanto.

- ¿Vas a necesitar algo más para curarla?

- Si, ve a la aldea, tráeme más vendajes y estas cosas –tomo un papel y anoto algo para luego entregárselo al joven.

- De paso voy a ver si me encuentro con ojii-chan.

- Si, anda y no tardes en regresar.

- Cuídala… obaa-chan –su voz fue casi un murmullo apenas audible, el joven salió de la habitación con notable prisa.

- Claro Takeshi-kun –le respondió claramente porque lo oyó perfectamente.

* * *

**EN UN SALÓN ALUMBRADO CON ANTORCHAS**

- Masato-san –un hombre de avanzada edad alzo su mirada tras escuchar aquella voz– te hemos mandado llamar para pedirte que ocupes el puesto de consejero que quedo disponible.

- Les agradezco mucho su oferta pero no tengo intenciones de pasar lo que queda de vida encerrado en esta sala –el hombre de cabeza blanca y ojos azules daba media vuelta y salía del recinto sin escuchar lo que los demás ancianos a sus espaldas decían.

Tras caminar varios metros rumbo a lo que parecía la salida de la aldea alguien lo sorprendió por la espalda.

- Ojii-chan ¿tan pronto te desocupaste del consejo?

- Si, solo querían hablar de tonterías –dijo mientras movía la mano frente a su cara.

- No creo que el consejo te cite por "tonterías", pero en fin –el joven no le daría importancia si su abuelo no lo hacía.

- ¿Qué haces en la aldea Takeshi? –al anciano le extrañaba la presencia del joven en el lugar, siendo que solo iba cuando era muy necesario.

- Encontré una joven kunoichi herida en el bosque, la salve de otro shinobi y la lleve a la casa, obaa-chan la curo y la está cuidando, pero me pidió que comprara unas cosas –le enseño una bolsa al anciano con vendas, sueros y demás medicinas.

- No mencionemos que es una kunoichi, solo diremos que es una joven que fue atacada.

- Eso ya lo tenía pensado, solo espero que el trabajo de obaa-chan no sea en vano, sus heridas son graves.

- Con los cuidados de Misaki, estoy seguro que lo lograra –le dio unas palmadas en la espalda como muestra de cariño y para darle esperanzas, ya que lo veía ligeramente interesado.

* * *

**EN LA VIEJA CABAÑA**

- Takeshi-kun ya tardo, solo espero que no haya problemas –la anciana acariciaba la melena rosa que descansaba en la cama, la dueña parecía estar dormida y no que estaba en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte.

- Obaa-chan ya llegamos –la voz del joven provenía de la entrada de la casa.

- Muchacho apresúrate, dame el suero que te pedí –estiro la mano para que el joven le entregara el objeto. Rápidamente le puso una aguja y coloco el suero colgando de la cabecera de la cama, saco unas medicinas y sirvió un vaso de agua, pero olvido que la chica estaba inconsciente.

- ¿Qué sucede Misaki? –el anciano llego hasta la habitación tras el joven.

- Pues que le tengo que dar estas pastillas pero no va a poder tragarlas por ella misma –la mirada de la anciana denotaba angustia.

- Dámelas –Takeshi tomo las pastillas de la mano de la mujer, se las hecho a la boca y tomo un trago de agua, se acerco al rostro de la chica y en lo que parecía un beso, introdujo el agua y los medicamentos en la boca de la chica. Todo bajo la sorprendida mirada de los ancianos.

- Dejémosla descansar, si amanece, probablemente sobrevivirá –la anciana salió de la habitación seguida de su esposo.

- Así te ves tan frágil –acomodo un poco las cobijas que cubrían el maltrecho cuerpo de la pelirrosa– te prometo que te protegeré.

Pasaron los días en que la misteriosa chica parecía no querer darse por vencida en su lucha contra la muerte. Durante ese tiempo los abuelos y Takeshi la cuidaban con esperanzas de que despertara; y así fue, la pelirrosa abrió sus orbes dejando ver dos jades lastimados por la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

La joven miro a su alrededor estaba en una habitación sencilla, una cama, una mesita al lado, un tocador con espejo y un pequeño armario. Se levanto de la cama, le dolía el cuerpo y las piernas las sentía entumecidas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo camino hasta la puerta en busca de alguien que le ayudara. Asomo la cabeza al pasillo, con gran sigilo llego hasta el comedor; giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos que la miraban con asombro y que comenzaban a desbordar lágrimas.

- Niña ¿Qué haces levantada? Deberías estar descansando –se acerco a la pelirrosa para darse cuenta que la chica parecía estar en otro mundo, la tomo por la cintura y el brazo, y la regreso al cuarto, sentándola en la cama– Tomate esto –se sentó junto a la joven y le dio unas pastillas y un vaso con agua, la chica la miro con ojos dudosos–es para que se te quite el dolor –la chica obedeció e ingiero el medicamento.

- Obaa-chan… –la voz de Takeshi provino de la estancia y se oyeron unos pasos acercarse a la habitación.

- Aquí estoy Takeshi-kun.

Al llegar a la habitación sin levantar la vista de lo que traía en las manos– ¿Cómo sigue la chica… –pero no termino la oración porque sus ojos se toparon con unos jades que lo hipnotizaron, a pesar de estar apagados.

- Despertó hace un momento, ven acércate –le tendió la mano al joven para que se aproximara.

- Hola, me llamo Takeshi –se presento cortésmente– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre? –repitió la pelirrosa con confusión en su mirada– No lo sé –su voz tenía un ligero tinte de desesperación al no poder recordar algo tan simple.

- No te preocupes, debe ser causa del golpe, pronto lo recordaras –la anciana la consoló – Yo me llamo Misaki, pero puedes llamarme obaa-chan –la sonrisa maternal que le ofrecía a la chica la tranquilizo – Ven un momento Takeshi-kun, dejémosla ordenar sus pensamientos.

Ambos salieron dejando a la joven sola, ella miraba por la ventana tratando de encontrar respuestas en su cabeza revuelta - _¿Quién soy? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Dónde estoy?_ –tantas preguntas hicieron que la cabeza le doliera, así que prefirió recostarse y cubrir sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Takeshi la observaba desde fuera con su abuela a un lado– ¿Tú crees que estará bien?

- Espero que sí, pero me preocupa la amnesia, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que imagine.

- Mañana traeré al doctor de la aldea para que la revise.

- ¿Y qué piensas decirle? Tenemos prohibido traer shinobis a la aldea sin permiso del consejo.

- Eso ya está arreglado, ojii-chan les dijo que había encontrado una joven que fue atacada en el bosque y que la traje para curarla, pero omitimos el hecho de que es o mejor dicho que era una kunoichi.

- ¿Cómo hizo Masato-kun para que aceptaran su estancia? –la mujer sabía que su esposo no le gustaba tratar con los ancianos que gobernaba la aldea.

- Acepto ser parte del consejo –lo dijo como si hablaran del clima.

- ¿Qué? –eso sí que la agarro desprevenida y la sorprendió mucho– Pero si él no quería.

- Si, y acepto para poder convencerlos de que la chica no era riesgo alguno –a pesar de estar en medio de una conversación con su abuela, el joven no perdía de vista a la pelirrosa.

- Ya veo –la mujer dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a preparar la comida, seguramente tu abuelo llegara con hambre y no se diga de la chica, mira que ser alimentada con puro suero no es placentero ¿Por qué no entras y le haces compañía?

- Pero dijiste que debía descansar.

- Si y le hará bien sentirse acompañada, además que tal si se le ofrece algo.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque no tengo nada que hacer –trataba de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

- Si, si, anda ve con ella –le dio un ligero empujoncito para que entrara a la habitación.

Takeshi entro sigilosamente dejando la puerta entreabierta, se recargo en la pared y observo atentamente a la chica que seguía con los ojos cubiertos.

El silencio fue roto por un hilillo de voz– Tu sabes que me paso.

- Si.

- Cuéntame, por favor –invito al joven a sentarse junto a ella en la cama, estando ya recargada en la cabecera.

- Pues te encontré en el bosque, un shinobi estaba a punto de matarte –fue directo y sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro ni en su voz – Te salve y te traje a la casa de mis abuelos.

- Mmm, ya veo, entonces… no sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Takeshi no sabía que contestar, era cierto, el no debió salvarla, ni siquiera intervenir en la pelea– Simplemente actué sin pensar –su tono fue frío, lo que hizo que a la pelirrosa se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

- Lamento haberte causado problemas, será mejor que me vaya así ya no seré una molestia… –no supo porque pero lo último que pronunció la hizo sentirse muy mal y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Hey! No es para tanto –Takeshi se asusto ante el llanto de la joven y se reprocho por provocarlo– Mira lo lamento, no quise ser grosero pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con… chicas ok.

- Gracias –dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces, si te hice llorar?

- Por haberme salvado, por cuidarme y por todo lo que hayas hecho por mí –se limpio los rastros de las lagrimas y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, que desboco el corazón del joven.

- No hay de qué, pero cuando te recuperes tendrás que regresar a tu hogar.

- Pero si no recuerdo nada –otra vez su mirada se volvió triste.

- Dije que hasta que te recuperes y por lo que veo eso está algo lejano.

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo –su voz estaba llena de fuerza y determinación.

El por primera vez sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera y cálida, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la pelirrosa – Primero debemos ponerte un nombre, hasta que recuerdes el tuyo.

- ¿Cómo de que me ves cara?

- Mmm, ¿Natsumi?

- No, no me gusta.

- ¿Aiko?

- No demasiado empalagoso.

Llevaban hablando casi una hora tratando de decidir algún nombre, pero al parecer ninguno le gustaba a la caprichosa chica, por fin después de batallar un rato decidieron ir a ver cómo iba la comida y preguntarle a la abuela sobre un nombre para la pelirrosa. Takeshi la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el comedor donde la sentó en una silla y fue a ayudar a la anciana. La ojijade se sintió en las nubes mientras él la cargaba, escondió su rostro para que no la viera sonrojarse por segunda vez desde que despertó.

- ¿Qué dices obaa-chan, cual nombre crees que sea adecuado para la señorita? que parece no gustarle ninguno de los que le he dicho –decía mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina con unos platos en las manos.

- Yo le veo cara como de… –analizo el rostro de la joven– tiene lindos ojos jade, como piedras preciosas, pero su cabello es de un color exótico y de un hermoso rosa, yo creo que te vendría bien el nombre de Hanako.

- ¿Te gusta? –Takeshi miro a la chica esperando un rechazo.

- Sí, creo que es perfecto –afirmo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces serás Hanako-chan –la anciana le dio un afectuoso abrazo a la recién nombrada.

- ¿Quién será Hanako-chan? –Masato quien recién llegaba los miraba dudoso, pero su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa al ver a la chica sentada a la mesa– Por fin despertaste bella durmiente, que alegría.

Hanako solo pudo asentir tímidamente y Takeshi cada vez se sentía más atraído por esa chica tan misteriosa que salvo en el bosque – Mira Hanako-chan, el es Uminari Masato, pero puedes decirle ojii-chan.

- Bueno pequeña, de hoy en adelante serás parte de esta familia, cuando te sientas mejor podrás salir, Takeshi te mostrara los alrededores y la aldea, pero debes andarte con cuidado, ¿si?

- Gracias, ojii-chan –respondió un poco más animada.

Así pasaron los días, Hanako se recuperaba de sus heridas de una manera sorprendente, a un mes de haber despertado estaba totalmente recuperada físicamente, pero su memoria no regresaba, llego a pensar que tuvo una vida muy mala y sería mejor no recordarla. Tomo la decisión de no hacer más el esfuerzo de recobrar sus recuerdos y seguir la nueva vida que se le presentaba. Paso otro mes más antes de decidirse a alejarse de la cabaña.

- Takeshi-kun, espera ¿vas a la aldea? –la pelirrosa salió corriendo de su cuarto para detener al joven.

- Si ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- Para ser sinceros, me gustaría ir contigo, ¿si no es problema?

- Mmm –se lo pensó detenidamente, aunque solo quería hacer sufrir un poco a l pelirrosa.

- Por favor –junto sus manos en forma de suplica y puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado, lo que surtió efecto.

Takeshi empezó a reír en la cara de la chica, ella inflo los cachetes enojada como una niña pequeña –Eres toda una actriz ¿sabes?, ven vamos, de todos modos te hubiera dicho que si.

- Y tu eres muy malo conmigo –se cruzo de brazos en una mueca infantil.

- Ya niños no se peleen, Takeshi-kun, ¿disfrutas haciendo enojar a Hanako-chan? –intervino la abuela solo como diversión.

- La verdad, obaa-chan… si –dijo divertido el joven.

- Bueno entonces me voy sola, ya que no quiero seguir siendo objeto de tus bromitas, nos vemos más tarde obaa-chan –se despidió de la anciana, tomo una mochila y se la hecho al hombro saliendo muy digna de la cabaña.

- Te cuidas, Hanako-chan –grito para que la chica la escuchara - ¿Qué esperas? Alcánzala.

- Si, nos vemos luego obaa-chan –tomo su porta shurikens y salió corriendo tras la chica, que a pesar de no recordar su vida pasada, era bastante rápida para caminar, pero no tanto para un shinobi entrenado– Hanako, espera –su tono fue de orden y no petición lo que molesto más a la chica.

- No.

- Ha-na-ko –la tomo del brazo y la detuvo– lo siento ¿sí? Es solo que me gusta verte enojada.

- Pues ve y búscate alguien que te sirva de payaso, porque yo no pienso serlo.

- Vamos no era para tanto, no me colmes la paciencia Hanako –pero su enojo se esfumo cuando a la ojijade se le escapo una risita que no pudo contener más– ¿Qué…

- Te ves tan lindo cuando estás molesto –soltó todo la risa que había aguantado, si a él le gustaba jugar con ella, porque ella no lo iba a hacer también.

- Vaya Hanako, de verdad eres todo un caso –se rascaba la cabeza tratando de comprender a la pelirrosa, pero ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la aldea de la estrella, cuando llegaron alguien los recibió de manera muy cordial, bueno solo a Takeshi.

- Hola Takeshi-kun, ¿Cómo estás? –una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros, en verdad era bonita.

- Kana –el saludo le salió como si la presencia de la chica le molestara.

Hanako solo apresuro el paso para dejarlos atrás, la tal Kana la sacaba de sus casillas, siempre estaba tras Takeshi, pero no entendía que a él le molestaba su presencia y al pensar en eso una punzada arremetió su corazón, sin entender el porqué. Para recuperar el aliento se detuvo recargándose en la pared más cercana, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que alguien había llegado a su lado.

- Hanako-chan, ¿te sientes mal? –un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos azules, coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

- Si, solo sentí que me quede sin aire por un momento, pero ya estoy bien, gracias Keita-kun.

Keita era el hermano mayor de Takeshi, Hanako lo había conocido hace un par de semanas ya que el no vivía en la casa de los abuelos, él prefería estar cerca de la aldea para tener todo a la mano.

- Demonios Hanako, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Porque no quería ser mal tercio –hablo mordaz la pelirrosa.

- _Estos dos parecen novios._ Bueno chicos, ¿a que vinieron a la aldea? –interrumpió el hermano mayor, encaminándose a la zona comercial de la aldea.

- Yo vine a entregar un reporte y Hanako solo vino de pegoste –Takeshi insistía en hacer enojar a la pelirrosa.

- Yo… olvídalo –volteo el rostro para ocultar el rubor presente en sus mejillas.

- Si no quieres decírselo a él –señalo a su hermano menor– dímelo a mi Hanako-chan.

- Mmm –pensó poniendo su índice en su mentón– con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero… que me invites a comer un helado, ¿Qué dices?

- Fiu, pensé que me pedirías algo peor, ok, vamos señorita –coloco frente a la pelirrosa su brazo invitándola a tomarse de él galantemente.

Takeshi solo frunció el seño, no le gustaba la familiaridad con la que se trataban su hermano y Hanako, de cierto modo sentía celos de su relación– Nos vemos en la casa –y desapareció en un PUFF.

Después de caminar un rato, se detuvieron en una fuente de sodas que tenía una banquita afuera para tomar el aire mientras degustabas los postres ahí ofrecidos. Keita compro dos helados, uno de té verde para él y uno de chocochips para la pelirrosa.

- Bien, ahora me vas a contar a que viniste a la aldea.

- Es muy tonto, mejor no.

- Pero hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

- Mou, ¿porque eres tan insistente? –hizo un puchero infantil– Vine porque quería salir con Takeshi-kun –cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacía más bajito.

- ¿Te gusta Takeshi?

- Si, pero creo que él no está interesado en mi –suspiro derrotada.

- No pienso eso.

Los ojos de Hanako se iluminaron con esperanza, y así como llego, la ilusión se fue– Pero el siempre me está molestando, además cree que soy una molestia –otra vez ese pinchazo en el corazón.

- Y lo hace porque le importas, si no sintiera nada por ti, ni te tomaría en cuenta. Te voy a contar una cosa, cuando te trajo el estaba muy preocupado y todos los días hacia más rápida su ronda para regresar a verte.

- ¿En serio? Pues hare mi mejor esfuerzo, de ahora en adelante le pediré a obaa-chan que me enseñe a cocinar para ser útil en la casa y demostrarle a Takeshi-kun que no soy un estorbo.

- Así me gusta, futura cuñada, ahora ven te llevo a la casa.

- No gracias yo puedo regresar sola, además tú debes tener cosas que hacer –se levanto de la banca y sacudió su vestido.

- Por lo menos deja que te acompañe hasta la entrada de la aldea.

- Bueno, sirve que me cuentas de esa chica de ojos azules que te hace tartamudear.

- ¿Te refieres a Natsumi? No como crees, ella solo es una amiga.

- Si como no, eso ni tú te lo crees –la pelirrosa lo miraba de reojo divertida, lo había hecho enrojecer.

- ¿Se me nota mucho?

- No, nada más tantito, pero no te preocupes, ella también está interesada, solo invítala a salir y veras como acepta gustosa.

- Entonces que te parece si el fin de semana salimos en una cita doble –pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- A que yo invitare a Natsumi, si tu y mi hermano nos acompañan.

- Yo estaría encantada, pero no creo que Takeshi quiera venir.

- ¿A dónde no querría ir? Según tu Hanako –la voz del joven provenía de detrás de la pelirrosa.

- Le digo a Hanako, que tengo planeada una cita doble, tu y Hanako, nos acompañaran a Natsumi y a mí a cenar –dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica y señalándolo a Takeshi.

- Claro que iremos, ¿Cuándo es el día?

Keita y Hanako, se quedaron boquiabiertos, pensaban que Takeshi rechazaría rotundamente la invitación, pero fue todo lo contrario, hasta lucía ¿animado?

- El viernes ¿te parece bien? –tartamudeo su respuesta por seguir impresionado.

- Entonces pasaremos a tu casa antes de ir por Natsumi, nos vemos Keita –adelanto el paso rumbo a la casa de sus abuelos – Anda Hanako, ¿Qué esperas?

- Ah, sí ya voy, nos vemos el viernes Keita, me saludas a Natsumi –se despidió agitando la mano y trotando para alcanzar al castaño.

* * *

VIERNES, EN LA CABAÑA UMINARI

Se veía a la ojijade sentada frente al espejo tratando de peinar su melena rosa, pero le era imposible ganar esa batalla.

- Ash, me rindo –tiro el cepillo a la cómoda frente a ella, su cabello no era largo ni corto, le llegaba a los hombros y no se decidía por una forma de llevarlo.

- Hanako-chan ¿Qué sucede? –la anciana entro al cuarto al oír la rendición.

- Obaa-chan, no puedo decidir como peinarme.

- Era, eso pensé que estabas en medio de una guerra a muerte, pero veo que solo perdiste la batalla contra tu cabello –ambas rieron ante el comentario de la abuela, al ver la razón que tenía.

- Pues algo así, Takeshi-kun me dijo que estuviera lista a las 7 en punto y eso fue hace 15 minutos, seguramente va a matarme por tardarme tanto –estaba cabizbaja por no cumplir su promesa.

- No debes apurarte ni niña, para que una mujer se arregle debe tomarse su tiempo –mientras hablaba, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a alisar el cabello rosado, saco algo de su delantal y lo amarro a la cabeza de la chica – Además, algunas veces es mejor algo sencillo.

La chica se vio en el espejo y pudo apreciar un listón lila alrededor de su cabeza, una punzada aquejo su cabeza, la imagen de una chica rubia y ojos azules invadió su mente como un flash que la desequilibro.

- Hanako-chan ¿estás bien? –la abuela se dio cuenta y la tomo por los hombros deteniendo su caída.

- Si… obaa-chan solo fue una punzada, pero ya paso.

- Debes cuidarte, si te sientes mal deberás regresar a casa, ¿entendiste?

- Pero no quiero aguar la fiesta –hacia un puchero.

- No me importa, se lo diré entonces a Takeshi-kun –amenazo en un contraataque a la actitud infantil de la chica.

- No, por favor –suplicaba la pelirrosa graciosamente.

- Esta bien, no diré nada, pero si te vuelve a doler la cabeza prométeme que se lo dirás a Takeshi-kun.

- Te lo prometo –alzo la mano en forma de juramento.

- Anda vete, no hagas esperar más a mi nieto, que antes de entrar lo vi muy impaciente esperándote.

- Gracias obaa-chan –le dio un afectuoso abrazo y salió del cuarto a paso veloz, dejando a la anciana sola.

- No Hanako, gracias a ti, tú le has regresado la vida a esta familia –unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos cansados de la anciana.

En la sala estaba Takeshi a punto de explotar por la tardanza de la chica – Demonios, vamos a llegar tarde –veía insistentemente su reloj – Hanako, y a tienes media hora de… –pero su grito fue interrumpido por la llegada de la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento Takeshi-kun, es que no podía decidir el peinado, ¿Cómo me veo? –el chico se había quedado sin palabras, Hanako llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, color uva de tirantes y por encima de la rodilla, unas sandalias de piso de un tono un poco más oscuro que el vestido. Estaba ligeramente maquillada, los ojos delineados de negro resaltando sus orbes jade, un poco de brillo labial haciendo más tentadores sus pequeños labios. No era una chica perfecta, pero para Takeshi era la chica más hermosa que había visto, provocando un sonrojo evidente.

- Bien, vámonos –volteo el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Si –siguió el paso del muchacho.

* * *

Iban caminando en el bosque, pero la oscuridad era tanta que Hanako iba tropezando cada 5 pasos que daba y con cada tropezón daba un ligero gritito antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Ante esto Takeshi iba perdiendo más su paciencia, hasta el punto de hartarse.

- Ven acá –se acerco a la chica y la levanto en brazos, Hanako se sorprendió y dio un respingo al sentirse tan cerca de Takeshi.

- Lo siento –pronuncio escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del castaño.

- No tienes que disculparte, es mi culpa por no tomar en cuenta que no eres un shinobi.

- Pues soy tan torpe que no creo poder ser uno.

- Yo opino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Quieres decir que si entreno llegaría a ser una kunoichi?

- Fuiste… cuando te encontré estabas vestida como uno y traías armas y pergaminos.

Puso un dedo en los labios de Takeshi silenciando su relato– No quiero saber más…

- Como quieras, mira ya llegamos –a unos metros se podía ver la entrada a la aldea de la Estrella.

- Nunca había venido de noche.

- Eso es porque eres muy torpe como para dejarte venir en plena oscuridad y nos preocuparías mucho.

- En verdad te preocupas por mi –pregunto un tanto ilusionada por con timidez.

Takeshi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya no había marcha atrás – Si me preocupas, si algo te pasara mis abuelos se sentirían muy mal.

- Oh, es por eso –Hanako sintió una punzada en su corazón, el no se preocupaba por ella, no como ella quisiera.

Estando a unos pasos de la aldea, Takeshi se paro y bajo a la pelirrosa con cuidado, pero al notar la tristeza de la chica, la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la casa de su hermano– Es para que no te vayas a caer.

- Gracias –pero el brillo no regreso a su mirada.

- Hmp –se sintió mal al haber acabado con la felicidad de la chica, él sabía que ella esperaba otra respuesta, pero no pudo dársela, aun no. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de su hermano, soltó la mano de la chica y toco a la puerta.

Del otro lado, se oyeron un par de risas y una voz respondía– Van –Keita abrió la puerta tomándose el estomago – Natsumi, ya llegaron, pasen –se hizo a un lado y los jóvenes entraron tras hacer una ligera reverencia.

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? –una joven de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, se limpiaba las lágrimas que apenas salían de sus orbes.

- Tan mal te trata mi hermano que te hizo llorar Natsumi –pregunto sarcástico Takeshi.

- Hay hermano que tu no sepas convivir con la gente, quiere decir que todos seamos iguales.

- Por favor, no empiecen a pelear, mejor vayamos a dar una vuelta y a ver donde cenamos –interrumpió Natsumi pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hanako y caminando rumbo a la puerta, hizo un ademán para que los jóvenes las siguieran.

Salieron a caminar mientras decidían que comerían, al final Keita sugirió ir a probar un nuevo platillo que preparaban en uno de los restaurantes más viejos de la aldea, era una sopa de fideos que servían con diferentes ingredientes, Ramen. Entraron al pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en la única mesa disponible, un mesero se acerco para tomar el pedido.

- Buenas noches, señores, señoritas, puedo sugerirles nuestro nuevo platillo, Ramen, que puede ser de cerdo, res o pollo –hizo una pausa y espero que los comensales decidieran. Cada uno hizo su pedido y esperaron unos minutos a que les sirvieran su orden.

- Itadakimasu –dijeron todos al unísono al disponerse a probar sus alimentos. Entre chistes contados por Keita y los comentarios ácidos de Takeshi, Natsumi y Hanako reían si parar.

Todos la estaban pasando muy bien, pero hubo algo que perturbo la mente de la pelirrosa; paso su vista de Takeshi a Keita cuando este se empinaba el plato para sorber los últimos rastros del líquido, al bajar el plato formo una sonrisa muy graciosa, una vez más Hanako sintió una punzada en el cerebro, se tomo la cabeza con una mano y contuvo un grito de dolor; la imagen de un rubio de ojos azules con sonrisa zorruna vino a su mente, pero así como apareció se fue.

- Hanako, ¿te sientes mal? –abrió sus orbes jade, al oír la voz de Takeshi, para encontrarse con seis ojos con clara preocupación mirándola.

- Si, solo fue una punzada, pero ya pasó –esbozo una sonrisa fingida, el único que lo noto fue Takeshi.

- Pediré la cuenta, Takeshi, acompaña a Hanako a tomar un poco de aire –el Uminari mayor llamo al mesero para pagar su consumo.

- Salgamos Hanako –ella asintió y él la tomo de la mano para sacarla del local.

- ¿Crees que ella esté bien? Me preocupa –asevero la ojinegra.

- Mientras este con mi hermano no habrá problema, es más, es él quien me preocupa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- Porque esta tan enamorado que se niega a admitirlo –extendió el dinero de la cuenta y agradeció al mesero la atención.

- Espero que no sea el único enamorado –le sonrió pícaramente.

- No, no lo es –se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en la boca, confirmando las sospechas de la chica - ¿Qué opina doctora, estoy enfermo de amor?

- Oh si, y la mejor cura es pasar un tiempo bajo cuidados de su doctor de cabecera, solo por si hay complicaciones –dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Keita y lo besaba nuevamente.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –caminaban tomados de la mano, sin prestar atención a los curiosos que veían al castaño y a la pelirrosa juntos.

- Si, gracias… lamento haber arruinado la velada –pronuncio cabizbaja.

- Deja de disculparte, es molesto, además ya habíamos terminado de comer y quería salir de ahí pronto –trato de animarla porque no quería verla triste.

- ¿Qué no te gusta pasar tiempo con Keita-kun? –pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

- No es eso, pero hubiera preferido que cenáramos en un lugar más privado –miro alrededor para darse cuenta que habían llegado a las orillas del bosque.

- Eres algo antisocial, ¿no crees? Tienes que aprender a convivir con los demás.

- No así estoy bien, además por eso vivo en medio del bosque con los viejos.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio, pero no se sentía mal, al contrario era como si el hielo se hubiera roto y ahora él le permitía a la pelirrosa acercarse un poco. Por fin llegaron hasta la cabaña, pero ambos se detuvieron delante de la entrada, Hanako miraba el suelo tímidamente, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Takeshi tomo la iniciativa, agarro el mentón de la pelirrosa y levanto su rostro suavemente para que lo mirara; en un momento ambos sentían que sus almas se conectaban a través de las puertas de sus ojos. Lentamente acorto la distancia entre sus rostros hasta anular la separación, por primera vez se besaron, de una manera tierna y llena de amor, Hanako sintió desfallecer. En este poco tiempo el agradecimiento que sentía por el ojiverde había pasado a una admiración, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había encariñado de más con él.

- Takeshi-kun –suspiro en medio del beso.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

No tengo cara para pedir un RR, pero recuerden que es el alimento de los escritores, please, me merezco aunque sea un saludito ¿no? Hice 27 páginas para desquitar el tiempo perdido, eso si es un record.

**aiko amitie**  
(espero que este capi te guste también, aquí esta como lo prometi una parte de la vida de Sakura como Hanako)

**chio-miau**  
(gracias, si estuve un poco atareada, y más voy a estar ahora que llega final de semestre, pero intentare seguir en mis ratos libres, tu tmbn cuidate)

**asukasoad**  
(que tal? Como quedo? Espero t haya gustado, ahora si va a arder troya. Jijiji, saluditos a ti tmbn)

**Lluvia de Arena**  
(Sasukito se encela de todos, yo tmbn quiero un helado, bueno en realidad me voy a comer ½ litro de frambuesa con queso)

**Karina Natsumi**  
(graxs espero q tmbn t guste este, creo q m quedo bueno)

**Mitsui**  
(gracias amiga, lamento haberme tardado, pero aquí está un super regalo para mi fan # 1, y el siguiente no se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que voy a ponerle lemmon, jijiji)

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan**  
(es difícil asistir a clases fuera de la escuela, espero que tu esfuerzo rinda frutos y salgas bien de esto, yo ya estoy bien y espero seguir así, saluditos y mucha suerte)

**pandiux7**  
(a mi tmbn m gusto mucho el capi anterior, aunque ya no me di tiempo de revisarlo, porque si no, no lo hubiera subido ese mismo día, este capi está muy muy largo para su diversión, y todavía le queda mucho que contar del pasado)

**Lenna-crazy**  
(gracias por agregarla como favorita)

**kana15**  
(tu carita d perrito tierno m ha convencido lo he hecho tan rápido como pude, ataque yo más bien digo una bomba)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha**  
(tan rápido como la escuela y mi mente diabólica me permiten escribir aquí está la conti, espero que también te guste, este no esta tan cómico pero si revela la 1ª parte del pasado de Sakura)

**nadeshko-hime**  
(sorpresas y más sorpresas, a ver qué te parece este capi, muchas cosas se descubren)

**sonia**  
(q tal? No me tarde mucho, espero que este capi t guste más que el otro)

**EdiitH**  
(Naruto siempre vera por la felicidad de su hermana y pues eso implica protegerla aunq sea de Sasuke, que sigas bien)

**FLOX**  
(gracias por agregarla a FAV's)

**Danely**  
(espero que la próxima vez me dejes un RR, please?)

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**  
(q bueno q t gusto "Pizzeria 2x1")

**Angelunny**  
(y lo q falta!!! Cada capi estará más bueno, eso espero)

..::: Saluditos :::..


	17. MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS A MI LADO Parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 17. "MIENTRAS NO ESTABAS A MI LADO. Parte II "Nada es para siempre"

. Lentamente acorto la distancia entre sus rostros hasta anular la separación, por primera vez se besaron, de una manera tierna y llena de amor, Hanako sintió desfallecer. En este poco tiempo el agradecimiento que sentía por el ojiverde había pasado a una admiración, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había encariñado de más con él.

- Takeshi-kun –suspiro en medio del beso.

* * *

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

Se encontraba la familia Uminari y Natsumi reunidos en la sala de la cabaña, siendo citados ahí por Takeshi, según lo dicho para hablar de algo muy serio y de gran importancia.

- Ojii-chan, obaa-chan, Hanako y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles –Takeshi tomo la mano de Hanako y la miro a los ojos, unos jades que lo miraban llenos de amor – Vamos a casarnos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, lo que preocupo a los novios y les infundió un poco de temor, pero para encarar el posible rechazo, apretaron el agarre y…

- Ya era hora, hermano, pensé que nunca te armarías de valor para pedírselo –Keita se levanto de su asiento y le dio un afectuoso abrazo a su pequeño hermano y a su cuñada – Felicidades Hanako-chan, aunque debo admitir que eres muy valiente, mira que atar tu vida a semejante ogro, no deberá ser fácil, es como un sacrificio.

La pelirrosa soltó una risita divertida en medio del abrazo – Pues si esto es un sacrificio, como tú lo dices, podría repetirlo miles de veces –se separo del ojiazul para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa a su futuro esposo.

- Ya no acapares a los novios Keita, me alegro por los dos, llegue a pensar que no viviría para ver semejante milagro –Masato le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la mejilla al muchacho y luego deposito un beso en la frente de la chica de una manera paternal.

- Mi niña, de verdad que has sido una bendición para esta familia, me alegra que ahora formes parte de la vida de mi nieto, el se merece ser feliz, como también tu –Misaki abrazó a Hanako efusivamente comenzando a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

- Gracias obaa-chan –también dejo escapar algunas lagrimas.

- No la hagas llorar mujer, mejor festejemos que esto sea el principio de una vida llena de felicidad para la familia Uminari, espero que pronto tu también formes parte de esta familia, Natsumi –sirvió unos vasos con sake para brindar.

* * *

La boda se llevo a cabo unos días después, para sorpresa de todos Hanako y Takeshi ya tenían todo preparado. La ceremonia la auspiciaría el jefe del consejo y junto con la fiesta sería en un pequeño salón en el centro de la aldea.

Hanako estaba terminándose de arreglar en la habitación de Natsumi, quien sería la madrina por ser la amiga más cercana a la pelirrosa– Maldito cabello –una vez más se encontraba en una batalla campal contra su cabellera, ahora mucho más larga.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda Hanako-chan?

- Obaa-chan –la mujer llegaba en el momento preciso– ayúdame a veces creo que mi cabello tiene vida propia y que me odia.

Misaki tomo el cepillo y ayuda a la chica a acomodarlo en una media coleta, rizándolo un poco para que callera a los costados del rostro de Hanako, dándole un toque sensual, pero al mismo tiempo inocente. Para la mujer, estar acompañando a la pelirrosa, la hacía sentir como si fuera su propia hija – Listo –dijo dando los últimos detalles al peinado y colocando el velo en la cabeza de la chica.

- Gracias obaa-chan, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen que ustedes estén aquí conmigo –estiro la mano e invito a que Natsumi la tomara, unió las manos de ellas en un abrazo entre las suyas– Para mi ustedes son todo lo que tengo, incluyendo a Keita y a ojii-chan y claro a mi futuro esposo, ahora me siento completa –derramo algunas lagrimas que contagiaron a los dos mujeres.

- No llores, Hanako-chan, se te va a correr el maquillaje –Natsumi limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo y la abrazo, para ella también esa familia era muy importante.

- Basta de lágrimas, una mujer no debe llorar el día de su boda, vamos que si no sales Takeshi es capaz de venir y sacarte a rastras –ayudo a la pelirrosa a acomodarse el vestido y salieron juntas en un pequeño carruaje que las llevaría al lugar donde sería el evento.

* * *

Mucha gente asistió a la ceremonia, Takeshi era un chico muy querido por ser uno de los shinobis más fuertes, los había protegido de muchos peligros y aunque no era muy sociable, era un chico que respetaba a la gente por sobre todo.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Takeshi se movía inquieto el novio, rara vez perdía la compostura, a menos claro que se tratara de su novia Hanako.

- Tranquilízate, así son las mujeres, se tardan para hacerla de emoción o… –dejo la frase sin terminar para molestar más a su hermano.

- ¿O qué? –lo miro de reojo dándole a entender que continuara.

- O a menos que se tarde, porque se haya arrepentido de casarse contigo y no vaya a venir –dijo con los hombros levantados.

- Déjate de bromas Keita, al único que van a dejar plantado es a ti –señalo el abuelo para tranquilizar a sus nietos, que ya empezaban a sacarle canas verdes de tanto atacarse el uno al otro.

La voz de la abuela llamando a Masato indicó la pronta entrada de la novia, alertando a los varones de la familia Uminari. Rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares, Takeshi esperando a la novia, Keita a su lado como padrino y su abuelo fue con la novia para entregarla a su futuro esposo.

Se empezó a escuchar la música que anunciaba la entrada de la novia, todos se levantaron y miraron a la puerta principal; unos instantes después apareció la pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido blanco entallado desde el busto hasta la cintura y tornándose un más amplio desde la cadera hasta el suelo (N/A: no soy buena describiendo vestidos), estaba bordado a mano, llevaba un ramo de tulipanes blancos a juego con el vestido.

Takeshi creyó ver un ángel caminar hacia él, muchas de las mujeres del pueblo le preguntaban que tenía de especial si era una muchacha simple y sin ningún chiste; pero para el no solo era su físico, sino la esencia de su alma, aunque en su vida anterior hubiera sido kunoichi, su alma no había perdido su pureza, seguía teniendo un toque de inocencia e ingenuidad; simplemente la amaba.

- Definitivamente te sacaste la lotería condenado, eres muy afortunado de haber encontrado una chica tan bonita y dulce –el susurro de Keita lo saco de sus pensamientos y solo atino a asentir.

Hanako se sentía en las nubes con cada paso que daba, frente a ella se encontraba esperándola un chico maravilloso, vestido con un smoking negro y camisa blanca, se veía tan bien; no le importaba lo que Kana le dijera, porque según esa araña panteonera, la pelirrosa no se lo merecía por ser una chica débil; lo que le molestaba de sobremanera.

- Te ves preciosa, se feliz y contagia de tu alegría a mi nieto –el abuelo deposito un tierno beso en la sien de la ojijade, para después entregarla en la mano de Takeshi, quien le sonreía con mucho amor.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba de forma tranquila hasta que una interrupción rompió la alegría de los presentes, llego Kana en un intento desesperado por evitar la boda– Yo me opongo a esta unión.

- Kana, ya había hablado contigo, yo nunca sentí nada por ti, jamás hice nada para que pensaras lo contrario –Takeshi jalo a Hanako para protegerla de cualquier intento loco de Kana.

- Pero ella no te merece, no pertenece a la aldea y no sabemos de dónde viene –la

- Mira Kana, lo mejor será que te retires –Kento, un amigo shinobi de los hermanos Uminari saco a la chica de lugar permitiendo que la ceremonia continuara.

Después de la interrupción, todo mundo se tranquilizo y el hombre siguió con la ceremonia, declarándolos marido y mujer, y cerrando con un tierno beso entre los ahora esposos Uminari. La fiesta fue sencilla, pero muy alegre, todos felicitaron a los novios y les desearon los mejores deseos. Cuando ya la mayor parte de los invitados estaba medio perdido por los efectos del alcohol, Takeshi hizo su movimiento y aparto a la pelirrosa de todo el alboroto.

- Señora Uminari, ha llegado el momento de dejar a los invitados –le susurro sensualmente al oído.

Hanako río divertida y sin apartar la mirada de la boca de su, ahora, esposo lo beso con algo más que solo amor, en la caricia entre sus labios dejo que el chico sintiera el deseo de estar solos– No crees que deberíamos despedirnos…

- No, si lo hacemos mi hermano se va a poner pesado con sus comentarios absurdos y ahora lo que más quiero es estar CONTIGO A SOLAS –recalco las últimas palabras para que la chica entendiera bien.

- Ok, entiendo, vámonos –se abrazo al cuello del chico y deposito otro beso pero antes de soltarse, Takeshi la tomo en brazos y desaparecieron del lugar en un PUFF.

* * *

- ¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? –Hanako caminaba con los ojos vendados de la mano de Takeshi.

- No, aun no –caminaban a unos metros de la cabaña de sus abuelos cuando el chico hizo unos sellos– ahora si –la pelirrosa se quito la venda y oyó– Kai –tras haber dicho esto una hermosa cabaña, más pequeña que donde solían vivir con los ancianos, apareció- ¿Qué te parece? Es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Hanako estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir, solo dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, se abalanzo contra moreno y tras un fuerte abrazo y con la cabeza sumida en el pecho de Takeshi– Me encanta, gracias, te amo.

- Yo también te amo Hanako –la abrazo dulcemente acariciando su cabeza para que dejara de llorar– Gracias por iluminar mi vida –tras lo cual alzo el rostro de la chica y la beso profundamente, permitiendo a su lengua explorar la tan bien conocida boca de la pelirrosa. El beso se torno más exigente y apasionado, dejando a sus manos juguetear en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Entre tropezones entraron a su nuevo hogar, sin la curiosidad de ver lo que la rodeaba, Hanako se dejo llevar en brazos hasta la alcoba principal, donde compartiría de ahora en adelante con el ser que más amaba en esos momentos.

Delicadamente Takeshi la coloco en la cama, la vio, ahí con esa dulzura en su rostro y en sus ojos una mezcla de lujuria e inocencia. Hanako tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos y deposito pequeños y suaves besos en sus labios, según ella, se veía tan guapo y lleno de amor solo por ella, que no cambiaría nada de lo que paso, ni cómo fue que llego, nada le importaba más que estar a lado de ese hombre que no solo le había salvado la vida, sino le dio una nueva oportunidad.

La habitación comenzaba a subir de temperatura y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, entre besos, Takeshi logro quitarse el saco y la corbata para intentar calmar el calor un poco, Hanako se maravillo ante la figura tan bien formada del bronceado joven; sin saber muy bien como reaccionar comenzó a delinear los músculos del torso con sus dedos. Tras encontrarse con la mirada ansiosa, sintió como el colaba sus manos por su espalda, buscando la agujeta que sujetaba el vestido y que lo alejaba de su blanca piel, logro deshacer el agarre con lentitud, logrando que la pelirrosa temblase entre sus brazos, al sentir como Takeshi resbalaba el vestido lentamente para quitárselo y dejar ver el cuerpo que pronto sería suyo.

Ella se intimido un poco ante la mirada indiscreta a la que era sometida, sabía que no tenía un cuerpo muy dotado, su busto era de tamaño medio, y sabía perfectamente que a los hombres les gustaban un poco más desarrollados. Takeshi al darse cuenta la abrazo y le susurro algo al oído que la tranquilizo. Beso su oreja, iniciando un recorrido, pasando por su clavícula, y avanzando por su cuello, arrancándole más de un suspiro a la chica. Hanako solo pudo enredar sus manos en el cabello castaño, dándole ligeros jaloncitos, incitándolo a continuar, pero sintió que era su turno, aparto al chico y tomo con sus manos temblorosas la iniciativa, abrió uno por uno los botones de la camisa, resbalando sus manos por los fornidos brazos para remover la prenda y permitirle ver el cuerpo de su esposo, delineo los músculos desarrollados por el entrenamiento con sus dedos, deleitándose también con el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo frente a ella.

Takeshi tomo la mano de ella y la beso tiernamente, pasándola por detrás de su cuello para poder levantarla un poco y lograr desabrochar el sostén, quitando la prenda y permitiéndole ver un par de montes no muy grandes pero que se le antojaron para disfrutar la noche entera. Tomo uno de los botocintos que coronaban los pechos y comenzó a masajearlo lenta y delicadamente, el otro lo tomo con la boca y lo lamió y mordisqueo hasta dejarlo totalmente rígido por la excitación. Hanako sentía perder la razón entre tanta atención, sin saber porque deslizo su mano hasta el pantalón y con un poco de torpeza lo desabrocho, colando su mano hasta por debajo de los boxers y sintiendo la erección punzante del joven, enrojeciéndose hasta parecer un tomate por sus actos tan aventurados. Al notarlo, Takeshi sonrío de medio lado por la actitud infantil de su esposa, lo que le hizo pensar si sería el primer hombre en la vida de ella y rogando por que así fuera.

Dándole un poco de ayuda se retiro el pantalón y lo arrojo lejos, dándole oportunidad a ella de cambiar de posición, situándose sobre él, continuaron besándose con más pasión que antes y sin dejar de explorar el cuerpo del otro, Hanako se animo a besar el cuello de Takeshi, realizando la misma tarea que él había hecho, solo que ella bajo hasta su vientre depositando besos y caricias, arrancándole a un gruñido ronco, que hizo sonreír con victoria a la pelirrosa.

Ya no podía resistir más, sentía que debía tomarla sino estallaría, de un rápido movimiento se coloco sobre ella y entre sus piernas. Tomándola inadvertida, bajo su rostro hasta la altura de sus caderas, tomo la última prenda de la chica y la retiro lentamente; beso la intimidad de Hanako para luego introducir su lengua y saborear su esencia, arrancándole un gemido con su nombre impreso y haciendo que se agarrara a las sabanas por tantas sensaciones mezcladas, al sentir como una corriente eléctrica la recorría desde su intimidad hasta la cabeza y los pies; para sentir tocar el cielo con los dedos y darse cuenta que ese fue el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Queriendo compartir semejante sensación, Hanako deslizo sus manos hasta tomar nuevamente los labios de Takeshi y saborearlos arduamente, soltó su cara y sin deshacer el beso, recorrió el varonil cuerpo con las manos, llegando hasta la orilla de los bóxers e introduciendo su mano por debajo de la tela, buscando otra vez satisfacer las necesidades de él, tomo el miembro erecto y lo masajeo ligeramente. Al sentirlo totalmente duro, bajo los bóxers y fueron a dar al suelo, Takeshi tomo una de sus piernas y la subió a la altura de su cadera, la miro a los ojos y ella le dio un beso, dándole a entender que estaba lista. Acomodo su miembro en la entrada totalmente húmeda de la chica, empujando ligeramente para abrirse paso sin lastimarla, pero unos segundos después se topo con la barrera que le demostraba que la joven nunca antes había estado con un hombre, Hanako hizo una ligera mueca de dolor al sentir como el rompía la prueba de su inocencia. Takeshi noto el dolor en su rostro y la beso para reprimir el gritillo de dolor de la pelirrosa, después de unos segundos de recorrer sus rostros con la mirada, detallando los rasgos de su pareja; abrazo el cuerpo de él con sus piernas dándole permiso para moverse, las embestidas comenzaron lentas y acompasadas.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los susurros de los nombres de ambos al acelerarse las embestidas que eran totalmente salvajes, al sentir que ambos llegaban al clímax, se tomaron de las manos y llegaron juntos al cielo. Takeshi se hizo a un lado, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, la tomo de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo; Hanako, comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados y antes de que cayera dormida, él depositó un dulce beso en su frente y le susurro al oído un te amo.

* * *

Después de la boda, se le veía de mejor humor a Takeshi, lo cual daba oportunidad a su hermano de gastarle más bromas que lo acostumbrado. Eran buenos tiempos, Hanako intentaba hacer de comer ella sola, pero parecía tener cero habilidades, al principio todo se le quemaba, por eso decidió pedir ayuda a su abuela, quien lo hizo gustosa.

Un día la pelirrosa decidió ir a darse una vuelta al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en su nuevo hogar. Al llegar a la aldea mucha gente la saludaba amigablemente a lo que ella respondía con una alegre sonrisa. Habiendo comprado algunos víveres al final entro a otro establecimiento.

- Buenos días –toco una campanilla para que el tendero saliera.

- ¡Oh! Buenos días Hanako-san ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Estoy buscando un molde para pasteles y otro para galletas –dijo alegremente mientras se recargaba en el mostrador con los codos y jugaba un poco con sus pies, parecía una niña chiquita comprando dulces– quiero practicar un poco de repostería.

- Takeshi-sama es muy afortunado – fue a la parte posterior de la tienda a buscar los enseres– no solo se caso con una chica muy bella, sino que también consiente su paladar.

Una risita se le escapo a Hanako, dándole a entender que así era – Pues lo intento, pero todavía me falta mucho.

- Ah, pero ya verás que con el tiempo y la ayuda de Misaki-sama, te volverás una muy buena cocinera –regreso con varios modelos de las cosas que le pidió la chica – A ver cuál de estas te sirven.

- Mmm –la pelirrosa miraba entre los diferentes modelos de moldes para pastel, había cuadrados, redondos, con forma de corazón; y los moldes de galletas, había mucha más variedad. Después de verlos por un rato decidió llevar varios y se despidió del tendero muy alegremente.

Antes de regresar fue por un helado para comérselo en el camino de regreso, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que justo enfrente de ella, venía caminando Takeshi con una rubia de ojos azules, colgando de su brazo muy alegremente, por lo menos la chica. Sintió hervir su sangre y una aura oscura rodearla, se agarro de un árbol que estaba a su lado para no salir corriendo y darle su merecido a la rubia; desgraciadamente el tronco fue el que recibió la ira contenida, de un solo apretón Hanako quebró el árbol haciendo una estrepitosa caída. Todos a su alrededor miraron alarmados a la chica, Takeshi corrió hasta donde estaba ella preocupado.

- Hanako, ¿te encuentras bien? –Takeshi miro lo que quedaba de árbol tirado junto a su esposa.

- No, ¿qué demonios hacías con Ino? –siseo aun molesta.

- ¿Ino?

- Si esa chica rubia, no te hagas el que no la conoces –puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, muy molesta.

- Te refieres a Pami, me la encontré afuera del recinto del consejo y no podía quitármela de encima.

- Hmp.

- ¿Estas celosa? –Takeshi formaba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

- No.

- Claro que lo estas.

- No, no estoy celosa –la pelirrosa volteo el rostro para que Takeshi no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

- Claro que si, además ¿Quién es Ino?

- ¿Ino?

- Si, dijiste ese nombre refiriéndote a Pami.

- No lo sé, solo lo dije –en realidad solo se le había salido, pero no recordaba a la dueña de ese nombre.

- ¿Vas de regreso a la casa? –tomo el par de bolsas que cargaba la pelirrosa.

- Si –dijo entre dientes.

- Entonces me permite escoltarla de regreso a su casa, señora Uminari –pregunto cortésmente ofreciéndole el brazo para que se agarrara.

A Hanako le encantaban las atenciones que Takeshi tenía para con ella, era cortes, amable y aun que a veces era muy serio, de vez en cuando se portaba alegre– Si claro, señor pero debo recordarle que soy casada y que amo con todo mi corazón a mi esposo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta –deposito un dulce beso en su sien, pero ya estando tan cerca de ella, la beso en la boca sin importarle que muchos los miraran.

Caminaron por las calles de la aldea rumbo a su casa, Takeshi con una mano abrazaba a la pelirrosa por los hombros y con la otra las compras que había hecho su esposa.

- Mira qué bonito –Hanako vio en una tienda un lindo kimono color rojo y adornado con flores y pétalos de cerezo, algo que la hizo sentir nostálgica.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si –no quitaba la mirada de las flores, pareciera que esperaba que le dijeran algo.

- Porque no te lo pruebas, si lo quieres puedes llevártelo.

- Lo dices en serio –pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos que a cualquiera enamoraría.

Takeshi asintió con la cabeza y juntos entraron la local, donde los atendió un apuesto joven con sonrisa encantadora que se acerco a Hanako rápidamente.

- Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita –trato de sonar seductor, pero no noto que Takeshi lo miraba asesinamente desde sus espaldas.

- Si, me gustaría probarme ese kimono, por favor –sonrió ampliamente lo que casi hace que al joven se le escurriera la baba al verla.

Después de salir del trance condujo a la pelirrosa a un cuarto a la parte trasera con el kimono en el brazo y unos cuantos aditamentos más.

- Déjeme ayudarle a ponérselo –pero aun no se percataba de la presencia asesina del ojiverde, hasta que oyó un gruñido a su espalda.

- Eso no será necesario, yo me hare cargo –le arrojo las bolsas con las compras que había hecho Hanako y con una mirada le ordeno salir del lugar para que la chica se cambiara.

- Ahora quien es el celoso –decía mientras se quitaba el vestido que traía puesto para cambiarse.

- Yo solo estaba caminando con ella, pero este tipo quería desvestirte, literalmente –ayudaba a la pelirrosa a ponerse las partes que van debajo del kimono (N/A: entenderán que no me acuerdo como se llaman porque son muchas cosas).

- Jijiji, sabes que solo te amo a ti –Hanako se abrazo al cuello de Takeshi y le planto un beso, en medio del abrazo el chico empezó a dejarse llevar, que con los segundos se volvía más exigente.

- Creo que debes vestirte, sino vas a terminar sin desnuda y no quiero que eso pase, por lo menos no aquí –la soltó del abrazo y ayudo a vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista, salieron con el kimono en brazos.

- Mi esposa –hizo énfasis en la palabra– decidió llevárselo, envuélvalo –ordeno serio Takeshi.

- Sí, señor en un momento lo tengo listo – emitió nervioso el chico de la tienda.

Hanako intentaba aguantar la risa, pero lo fue imposible, ganándose una mirada curiosa de su esposo– Ay, Takeshi, pero no tienes porque matar al pobre chico, el solo quería ser amable.

- Pues que sea amable con otra, no con mi esposa –dicto con el ceño fruncido.

Salieron tomados de la mano, de regreso a su hogar, en medio de las risas de la pelirrosa y los comentarios molestos del ojiverde por que su mujer llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres.

* * *

Y así pasaron tres meses llenos de felicidad, Hanako cada día aprendía más de las labores domesticas pero no faltaban pequeños incendios ocasionados mientras cocinaba. Takeshi seguía encargado de patrullar el bosque, que estaba muy tranquilo. Pero dicen que lo único constante es el cambio, y no todos los cambios son buenos.

Keita organizo una pequeña reunión para su familia, en la casa que ahora compartía con Natsumi, decidieron probar a vivir juntos antes de casarse. Las mujeres hicieron unos platillos deliciosos y mientras los hombres hablaban sobre la situación de la aldea y arreglaban la mesa para sentarse a comer.

- ¿Ya han pensado en tener hijos? –pregunto curiosa Natsumi, pero con un tono pícaro en su voz.

A lo que la pelirrosa se puso roja como tomate y tratando de no dejar caer los platos que traía en las manos; Takeshi tosió su bebida por el efecto de la pregunta.

- Qué cosas preguntas Natsumi, eso es cosa de nosotros –intento cortar el tema Takeshi.

- Aun son muy jóvenes, Hanako-chan no tiene más de 16 años –calculaba la edad de la colorada joven.

- Si pero ¿a poco no te gustaría cuidar y jugar con tus bisnietos? –Masato se imaginaba con pequeños niños de cabellos rosas o castaños con ojos verdes– Para cuando se decidan ya seremos unas momias.

Todos rieron ante el comentario del abuelo, comían entre risas y comentarios que hacían ruborizar a Hanako y de vez en cuando sacarle un gruñido molesto a Takeshi. Pero no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, contraatacaron a la otra joven pareja.

- ¿Y tú para cuando asientas cabeza, Keita? –miraba a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

- Jejeje, yo, pues no tengo prisa, además Natsumi y yo nos sentimos muy a gusto viviendo así.

- Claro, sin compromisos es muy fácil la cosa, no tienes obligaciones –soltó venenosamente la pelirrosa, una faceta no muy conocida por los presentes.

- Oye eso es cierto, nunca me ayudas en la casa –Natsumi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Keita para reprenderlo.

- Es que llego muy cansado amor –se defendió el hermano mayor de los Uminari.

- Takeshi-kun sin importar que tan cansado este, siempre me ayuda en casa –apunto con una sonrisa maléfica la pelirrosa.

- No me ayudes cuñada, es que tu maridito es un súper hombre y nunca se cansa.

- ¿Que comes que adivinas hermano? –paso un brazo por los hombros de Hanako.

Hanako y Natsumi levantaban la mesa con la ayuda de sus parejas, mientras Misaki y Masato preparaban un poco de café para saborear el pastel que la pelirrosa preparo especialmente para la reunión, pero una explosión alerto a todos en el hogar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Misaki salió de la cocina asustada y acompañada de las dos jóvenes.

- Hay un incendio en el bosque, no muy lejos –Keita miraba por la ventana una columna de humo que sobresalía de las copas de los arboles.

- Iré a ver qué es lo que está pasando –Takeshi se disponía a salir, volteo su mirada a su esposa, quien parecía estar muy asustada y preocupada.

- No, por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo –sintió su corazón oprimirse y que estaba viviendo un dejavu.

- Lo siento Hanako, es mi deber asegurarme que nada entre a la aldea –acaricio su mejilla y deposito un beso en sus labios para tranquilizarla – Estaré bien.

- Takeshi lo mejor será que yo vaya al bosque y tu ve a resguardar a los ancianos del consejo –ordeno Keita.

- Pero…

- Es una orden, además no voy a estar solo, seguramente la cuadrilla de Kento ya estará de camino –aseguro el hermano mayor colocándose su porta kunais y una espada en su cintura.

- Yo me quedare con ellas las llevare a un lugar seguro –palmeo los hombros de sus nietos para alentarlos– Vayan con cuidado.

Los jóvenes Uminari salieron de la casa y tomaron diferentes caminos, unos minutos después se vio que varios escuadrones de shinobis entraron a la aldea, atacando a cuanta persona veían en su camino, la pacifica aldea de la Estrella se volvió un campo de batalla.

- Tengo que ir al hospital –Natsumi tomaba una mochila e hizo el intento de salir de la casa.

- No puedes salir ahora, podrías morir –la detuvo por el brazo el anciano.

- Pero es mi deber, soy un médico y debo estar donde están los heridos, ya sea en un hospital o en un campo de batalla –dijo seguro y firme, era un médico y su juramento le decía que debía ayudar.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto en la pelirrosa, quien desde que todo empezó estaba inquieta, pero no sabía el porqué, y ahora con lo dicho por Natsumi sentía una necesidad de salir y pelear por esa aldea que le había dado tanto, y que si no hacia algo perdería todo. En un arrebato y llevada por un mal presentimiento, tomo el porta kunais de repuesto de Keita y salió corriendo de la casa, sin darles la oportunidad a reaccionar.

- Hanako… –un grito de desesperación salió de Misaki al ver a la chica salir de la casa.

- ¿Dónde está Hanako? –pregunto el anciano al oír la voz de su esposa.

- Ella… Kami protégela, que nada le pase –rogaba entre sollozos.

- Debo salir para traerla de regreso, ustedes quédense aquí –señalo a las dos mujeres para que se escondieran.

- Yo voy contigo, soy médico y allá afuera me necesitan –lo tomo del brazo con una mirada que no aceptaría negativa alguna.

- Vamos, te amo Misaki –beso a su esposa y junto con Natsumi dejaron la casa.

* * *

Hanako llego al centro de la aldea, a cada momento se sentía peor, sentía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. De repente vio un kunai pasar justo frente a ella, un grupo de shinobis se acercaba a gran velocidad, lo más seguro era que moriría, moriría sin haberse despedido de su esposo; cerro los ojos esperando el final, pero nunca llego, a su lado se encontraban Keita y una patrulla de ANBUS.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hanako? Deberías estar escondida –su cuñado la regañaba.

- Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, algo muy malo va a ocurrir.

- ¿Dónde están los abuelos y Natsumi?

- Se quedaron en tu casa, pero no son ellos los que me preocupan, es Takeshi –unas lagrimas se abrían camino en su rostro, era la desesperación que salía de sus ojos.

- Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en el edificio del consejo –tomo a la pelirrosa en sus brazos y comenzó a brincar sobre los techos que aun estaban.

A cada paso que daban la destrucción se hacía más evidente, gente herida y muertos se encontraban esparcidos por las calles, aldeanos sin conocimientos de guerra luchando contra expertos shinobis, la situación era desesperante.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el corazón se les paralizo, Takeshi se encontraba peleando con más de diez shinobis, estaba herido y le costaba trabajo respirar; Keita soltó a la pelirrosa para intentar ayudar a su hermano pero otro grupo de enemigos lo detuvo, cada uno de los hermanos peleaba sin tregua alguna.

Pero el tiempo para Hanako pareció ir cada vez más despacio, un hombre un poco más alto que Takeshi lo tomaba por el cuello con una mirada siniestra y con sed de sangre, lo oyó hablar con una voz que hizo que se estremeciera de miedo.

- ¿Dónde está el pergamino?

- No te lo diré Kido, será mejor que te vayas, porque nunca lo encontraras –le costaba trabajo responder, su cuello era sujetado fuertemente y apenas si podía respirar.

- Entonces tendré que destruir la aldea entera para buscar en los escombros.

- ¿Y quien dijo que lo escondí en la aldea?

- Maldito mocoso, dime donde esta sino prepárate para morir –siseo lleno de furia Kido.

- Eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

En ese momento todo se detuvo para Hanako, el hombre de una sola estocada atravesó con su propia mano el cuerpo de Takeshi, destrozando el corazón de la pelirrosa, quien no pudo reprimir un grito de desesperación.

- ¡Takeshi-kun! –salió de su escondite en un intento vano de ayudar a su ser más amado.

- No, Hanako, huye –tosió sangre, no quería que ella muriera, ella no. Kido lanzo el cuerpo del muchacho a los pies de la joven, Hanako lo abrazo con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo – Hanako corre, no quiero que mueras.

- No hables –intentaba parar la sangre que salía del estomago del castaño, pero sus intentos eran en vano, la sangre no paraba y el a cada momento se debilitaba más– te llevare con Natsumi ella sabrá que hacer –apenas si lograba hablar, lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos incrédulos de lo que veía.

- No ya es tarde Hanako, lo único que me alegro de ser shinobi –tosió sangre que lleno el vestido blanco de la pelirrosa– es haberte encontrado, tu iluminaste mi vida y me diste los mejores meses que jamás imagine –su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el al perder las ultimas energías y ella por el llanto que no cesaba– Hanako, nunca olvides que te amo y gracias… –pronuncio con su último aliento.

- No –el grito desgarrador de la pelirrosa inundo todo el lugar, sintió que por segunda vez perdía lo que más amaba en el mundo, una soledad invadió su ser.

Pero no fue todo, la ira nacida al presenciar la muerte de Takeshi, rompió algo en su interior, algo que era desconocido para ella, aun en el suelo con el cuerpo de su esposo, comenzó a irradiar un aura de múltiples colores, el aire soplo con furia y la tierra empezó a temblar. Todos miraban atónitos a la chica, el aura que la rodeaba no era sino puro chakra, pero era tanto que hizo retroceder a más de uno. Al lugar llegaron Natsumi y Masato ayudando a Kento a caminar, quedando mudos ante la escena, Hanako abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Takeshi.

Kido la miraba sorprendido– Ese chakra no puede ser…

Un segundo después de la espalda de Hanako emano un dragón de chakra dorado, que era retenido por cuatro grilletes en sus patas, una de sus ataduras se rompió. La batalla estaba por comenzar, alrededor de la pelirrosa aparecieron decenas de copias que ayudaban a la gente herida a cubrirse de lo que se venía y curándolos.

Algunos enemigos se lanzaron contra la pelirrosa, que de un solo movimiento de su brazo los lanzo metros atrás con una ráfaga furiosa de aire, sin levantar la vista que era cubierta por mechones de su cabello, inicio el ataque. Del suelo salieron raíces que atrapaban a cuanto enemigo encontraban, enterrándolos vivos; los que intentaban escapar por lo alto, eran alcanzados por látigos invisibles de aire que los oprimían hasta reventarlos; a los que se encontraban cerca de las casas en llamas eran envueltos por las mismas, calcinándolos por completo.

Kido en un intento de huir, fue apresado por el chakra de Hanako, quien lo acerco hasta donde ella estaba, con una mirada diferente, sus orbes dejaron de ser jades para ser doradas, confirmando las dudas de Kido. Furia, odio, tristeza tantos sentimientos la inundaban que la hicieron perder el control, el brazo de chakra comenzó a apretar fuertemente a la presa, sin medir las consecuencias; oprimió tan fuerte que Kido pareció explotar, pero en realidad era un clon del cobarde que ya había huido. Hanako seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, seguía irradiando su chakra sin control, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

Los aldeanos que no estaban heridos salieron de sus escondites, y tras procesar lo visto, Masato y Keita corrieron hasta donde estaba Hanako abrazando a Takeshi.

- Keita, lleva a Hanako al hospital.

- Pero y que pasara con Takeshi –su mirada desolada veía el cuerpo de su hermano.

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él –los aldeanos se acercaron para ofrecer su ayuda.

Keita tomo en sus brazos a Hanako y a paso lento, acompañado por Natsumi que llevaba a Kento, se dirigieron a lo que quedaba del hospital.

* * *

**UNOS DÍAS DESPUES**

La aldea estaba sumida en una tristeza inmensa, mucha gente murió, tanto shinobis como aldeanos. Todos intentaron continuar con sus vidas, reconstruyendo sus hogares y en lo posible sus vidas.

Los Uminari se encontraban desolados, habían perdido a Takeshi y Hanako se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, pero esa tarde algo cambio, la pelirrosa por fin despertó.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –se tomaba la cabeza que le palpitaba doliéndole horrores.

- Hanako-chan, despertaste –Misaki la envolvió en un abrazo soltándose a llorar.

- Obaa-chan… –de pronto todo le vino a la cabeza, el ataque, Kido, la muerte de Takeshi; se abrazo a la anciana acompañándola con un llanto doloroso, toda su vida había cambiado, nuevamente, pero esta vez perdió lo más valioso que tenía, el amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente el funeral de Takeshi se llevo a cabo, uno de los tantos caídos durante ese cruel ataque, cuando todos se habían ido, Hanako pidió a sus abuelos que la dejaran sola; paso horas sentada a los pies de la tumba, llorando amargamente, lloro hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos y su corazón vacio; un nuevo día comenzaba y con él, la determinación de convertirse en lo que había dejado atrás.

Sucia y aun con la ropa del funeral fue a pedir una audiencia con el consejo de la aldea. Siendo recibida inmediatamente por petición de Masato.

- ¿Qué sucede Hanako? –cuestiono su abuelo.

- Vengo ante ustedes para pedirles un favor.

- Habla Uminari Hanako –el jefe del consejo le permitió continuar.

- Les pido me permitan ocupar el puesto de mi esposo, como guardián del bosque prohibido.

- Pero tú no tienes conocimientos ninja, como piensas hacer eso, si en este momento no tenemos alguien que te enseñe estamos escasos de shinobis.

- Se equivoca señor, yo antes de formar parte de la aldea de la Estrella era una kunoichi…

Todos en la sala quedaron mudos, pensaban que lo sucedido el día que ataco Kido había sido coincidencia y que la pelirrosa lo hizo sin tener ningún conocimiento.

- Y Takeshi-san ¿lo sabía?

- Si, pero por mi bien, decidió guardar el secreto –defendió con voz apagada la pelirrosa.

- ¿De qué aldea provienes Hanako-chan? –la interrogante provino de su abuelo.

- Eso aun no lo recuerdo, ojii-chan.

- Esta bien, pero primero deberás pasar un examen para conocer tus habilidades.

- Gracias –hizo una reverencia y se retiro del recinto.

Iba caminando entre las casas en reparación y los escombros de lo destruido, viendo en que podía ayudar, ofreciendo auxilio médico y alimentos que la abuela preparo para que ella repartiera. Durante la época de reconstrucción se mudaron a la aldea, ya que las dos casas en el bosque habían sido destruidas por los shinobis bajo el mando de Kido. No solo destruyo su alma, sino los hogares que guardaban sus recuerdos, junto con todas sus pertenencias; lo odiaba y juraba que lo buscaría por el mundo entero para cobrar venganza. Una voz a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hanako-chan –giro la cabeza un tanto pensativa, aunque ya sabía quién era.

- Ojii-chan… ¿Qué sucede?

- De verdad piensas volverte una kunoichi de la Estrella, pero si tiene mucho tiempo que no practicas el arte ninja, ¿Cómo piensas pasar la prueba?

- En estos días he recordado mis entrenamientos y los he puesto en práctica, ahora sé que solía ser una ninja médica y aunque no tenga grandes jutsus, podré ser de ayuda porque poseo una fuerza sobrehumana –durante la conversación miraba su mano, cerrando su puño hasta hacer crujir sus nudillos– y con eso estaré bien un tiempo mientras entreno más para hacerme más fuerte, porque ten por seguro que encontrare a Kido y lo hare pagar por lo que nos hizo.

- Tranquila Hanako, la venganza no te traerá nada bueno, solo envenena el alma –regaño a la chica– Vamos a la casa, seguramente Misaki está preparando la comida y necesite ayuda.

- Lo siento ojii-chan, le prometí a Natsumi ayudarle en el hospital, pero te prometo que regresaremos a la hora de la cena –le dio un beso y se retiro rápidamente.

* * *

**EL DIA DE LA PRUEBA**

- Kento tu estarás a cargo de examinar a Uminari Hanako –ordeno el jefe del consejo.

- Sí, señor –el shinobi ya estaba al tanto de la situación, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, tenía que cumplir órdenes, hizo una reverencia y tomo su lugar.

A un lado de "la arena" se encontraba la pelirrosa con su familia– Hanako, ¿estás segura? Mira que Kento no es cualquier oponente –intentaba persuadirla Keita.

- No importa, confió en mis habilidades y sé que puedo hacerlo –se acomodaba el porta kunais que perteneció a Takeshi. En un movimiento se deslumbro por algo en su mano izquierda; era su anillo de casada, tenía un pequeño diamante que descansaba en una montura en forma de estrella, suspiro triste, se lo quito y lo guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón, para evitar que estropearlo.

- ¿Lista Hanako? –pregunto el anciano del consejo.

- Si –hizo una reverencia y se coloco frente a Kento.

- Pueden empezar.

El encuentro comenzó, Kento de verdad era bueno, pero Hanako resistía muy bien y tenía una gran fuerza. Al shinobi le costó mucho trabajo si quiera atinar un golpe a la pelirrosa, ella era muy buena esquivando los ataques; pero no era suficiente, tenía que contraatacar. Se quebraba la cabeza pensando en su siguiente ataque y no encontraba apertura para realizar su movimiento; de repente recordó que traía el pergamino con el que la encontraron, no conocía exactamente que contenía pero debía probar. Ya lo había revisado antes y sabía que se accionaba con su propia sangre; hizo lo necesario y abrió el pergamino dejando salir lo que sellaba en su interior, una luz cegadora envolvió el lugar.

Cuando abrió los ojos una enorme espada estaba frente a ella, miro a su alrededor y el tiempo se había detenido.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –una voz tenebrosa retumbo en sus oídos.

- Mi nombre es Uminari Hanako –respondió con un poco de duda.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

- No.

- Entonces porque me has despertado.

- Estoy en medio de una pelea y tengo que vencer a mi oponente.

- Lo que quieres es poder, yo te lo daré, pero no será gratis.

- ¿Cuál es el precio?

- Deberás alimentarme con la sangre y el chakra de tus victimas, sino lo haces cada luna llena, tendrá que ser con tu propia sangre y chakra, ¿si no estás de acuerdo –pero fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

- Esta bien, seremos compañeras de ahora en adelante –tomo la espada por el mango y sintió como algo envolvía y quemaba su mano; al girarla, vio lo que parecía ser un sello grabado en la palma de su mano. No solo fue eso, su cabello se volvió negro y aunque ella no se diera cuenta también sus orbes cambiaron de jade a morado.

- Eso es para que puedas invocarme cuando me necesites, el resto del tiempo permaneceré en tu interior.

- ¿Tienes un nombre?

- Si, mi nombre es Asuna, la princesa del infierno.

- Mucho gusto Asuna, ahora regresemos a la pelea, quiero conocer tu potencial –una deseo de lucha invadía a la pelirrosa.

Los espectadores del encuentro abrieron los ojos ligeramente lastimados por el resplandor, al recuperar la visión, se encontraron con la kunoichi con espada en mano, pero era totalmente diferente, ya no desprendía ese aire bondadoso y amable, ahora era frio y hasta cierto punto malévolo.

- ¿Qué demonios? –el shinobi estaba sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo, en segundos la chica cambio su aspecto y también su chakra había cambiado.

- Ahora puedes ir en serio Kento –la voz de Hanako pareció salir de ultratumba, estremeciendo a todos en el lugar.

El chico hizo caso y desapareció de la vista de todos, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos; llego a un lado de Hanako y estando a punto de acertar un golpe, según él, un escudo de chakra rodeo a la chica protegiéndola del ataque y lanzando metros atrás al shinobi. No le dio tiempo ni de ponerse de pie cuando la kunoichi apareció a su lado colocando la espada en el cuello de su amigo, y con una mirada amenazadora.

- Alto –la voz de su abuelo detuvo en seco a Hanako– es suficiente.

- Masato-san pero…

- ¿Es que no les parece suficiente? Ya vieron la espada que porta –el anciano Uminari sonaba molesto.

- Ojii-chan… –Hanako regreso a la normalidad, la espada desapareció en una nube negra.

- Si me permite el consejo, daré mi opinión –pidió permiso para seguir hablando Kento, que tenía una ligera cortada donde recargo la espada la kunoichi.

- Adelante Kento, habla.

- Creo que Hanako posee grandes habilidades y aunque todavía no muestra todo su potencial, me parece correcto que forme parte del cuerpo shinobi de la aldea –fue claro y contundente.

- Si todos están de acuerdo de que Hanako sea una kunoichi de la Estrella levanten la mano –solicitó el jefe del consejo.

Ante esto varios comentaron por lo bajo y unos minutos después la decisión fue unánime.

- Hanako-chan, acércate –le hablo su abuelo dulcemente pidiéndole que se acercara con un ligero movimiento de mano– de ahora en adelante serás una kunoichi que protegerá y servirá a la aldea de la Estrella, con esta banda que te entrego podrás ejercer tu labor, pórtala con orgullo y valor.

- Gracias, ojii-chan, verás que estarás orgulloso de mi.

- Felicidades Hanako, repórtate conmigo desde mañana, serás parte de mi escuadrón mientras mejoras tus técnicas –le dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa de bienvenida– Tengo una duda, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa espada y porque no la usaste desde el principio?

- Eso es un secreto Kento, algún día te lo contare.

- Esta bien, pero espero no tener que enfrentarme a ti nuevamente, temo no contarlo.

- No te preocupes, eso no volverá a suceder, a menos que hagas algo que me obligue a pelear –la pelirrosa mostro una sonrisa de victoria.

- Hanako-chan, ¿estás bien? –el resto de su familia se acerco para comprobar que no estuviera lesionada.

- Obaa-chan, no te preocupes no tengo más que puros golpes ligeros y rasguños, pero nada de importancia.

- Déjame revisarte –Natsumi intento revisar las heridas de la chica pero más tardo en acercarse que las lesiones sanarse, parecía magia– ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué fue eso?

- Debe ser parte del poder de la espada.

- No, la espada no tiene esa capacidad, eso se debe a tu poder.

- ¿Mi poder? ¿De qué hablas ojii-chan?

- Después hablaremos de eso, ahora vayamos a casa –Masato abrazo a su mujer y caminaron lejos de la arena– Tenemos algo que enseñarte.

- ¿Qué es ojii-chan?

- Un jutsu pasado de generación en generación.

- Eso suena interesante, ¿de qué tipo de jutsu se trata?

- Ya lo veras –continuaron su camino en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a una parte alejada del bosque, solo estaban Hanako, Keita y el abuelo.

- Supongo que no has hecho un pacto de invocación –hablo el anciano.

- Pues hasta donde sé, no, nunca he hecho un pacto de ese tipo –la pelirrosa puso un dedo en su mentón tratando de recordar - A menos que cuentes el que hice con la espada.

- No, ese lo podemos pasar por alto, Hanako, la familia Uminari y varios shinobis de la Estrella tenemos un pacto con las águilas, ellas nos ayudan en la batalla.

- Sí tengo una vaga idea de ese tipo de pactos, ¿entonces me vas a enseñar a invocarlas?

- Pero primero deberás pasar una prueba para ser aceptada, no es algo difícil, seguro la pasaras.

- Claro, estoy lista.

El abuelo mordió uno de sus pulgares e hizo unos sellos– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –en una nube de humo apareció un águila gigante y de hermoso plumaje, en verdad era algo imponente.

- Vaya, vaya hace mucho que no me llamabas Masato –la enorme águila se inclino para ver mejor a los humanos– También estas aquí Keita, lamento lo de tu hermano, es una enorme pérdida para todos.

- Gracias Kakeru-sama –hizo una leve reverencia que fue contestada igualmente por el águila.

- ¿Quién eres pequeña?

- Mi nombre es Uminari Hanako, Takeshi era mi esposo.

- Oh, lo lamento, pero recuerda que el siempre estará cuidando de ti y nuestros seres queridos nunca nos dejan porque viven en nuestros recuerdos y corazones para siempre.

- Gracias, pienso lo mismo –le regalo una sonrisa sincera al gran ave.

- Para que soy útil, Masato.

- Queremos saber si es posible que Hanako haga un pacto con las águilas.

- No veo el porqué no, pero como lo dicen las reglas tendrás que pasar una prueba.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Deberás obtener una de mis plumas.

- No veo la dificultad en eso.

- Los jóvenes son algo despistados hoy en día –miro de reojo a Masato y abrió sus alas levantando el vuelo– ¿Ahora entiendes el problema?

- Tsk, claro como pude olvidarlo, las águilas vuelan –se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano– ¿Hay algún tipo de restricción?

- Puedes utilizar cualquier técnica, pero tienes hasta el anochecer para lograrlo –advirtió su abuelo.

- Ok, un poco problemático –se quedo pensando en donde había oído algo parecido, unos segundos después reacciono y comenzó su tarea de tratar de alcanzar a Kakeru.

Llevaba horas intentando obtener una de las plumas su ninjutsu no era suficiente, empezaba a cansarse y desesperarse, entonces pensó en usar su espada, pero no sabía si podría controlarla. La frustración de no poder ser más fuerte, pero sintió algo en su interior despertó junto con un poder oculto; sus ojos cambiaron a un dorado brillante.

- Futon, Daitoppa –una gran estocada de viento golpeo a líder de las águilas haciéndola caer estrepitosamente, rápidamente la kunoichi se acerco y tomo una de las plumas que se desprendieron– lo logre –aviso triunfal.

- Eres una gran peleadora, pero debes tener cuidado con ese poder, veo que aun no eres capaz de usarlo a tu antojo.

- Tienes razón, ryo no jutsu –uso una de sus técnicas de curación y ayudo al ave con la herida– Así estará bien, el daño no fue grave.

- Gracias, entonces Uminari Hanako, de ahora en adelante te ayudaremos cuando sea necesario –un pergamino apareció y la pelirrosa escribió su nombre y plasmo la palma de su mano izquierda.

A partir de ese día Hanako tuvo más aliados para enfrentar los peligros de proteger el bosque prohibido que resguarda la aldea de la Estrella.

Pasaron un par de semanas, la mayor parte de la aldea estaba reconstruida, aunque eran tiempos difíciles la gente tenía los ánimos en alto y la esperanza de regresar a una vida lo más parecida a la que tenían antes del ataque.

Hanako entrenaba duro mientras hacia las rondas de vigilancia con el equipo de Kento, un día estando sola en el bosque escucho un ruido extraño, parecía que alguien se había aventurado a entrar al bosque a pesar de tener un genjutsu, aunque no era muy poderoso. Se acerco a donde provenía el ruido y escondida entre los arboles logro ver un grupo de shinobis rodeando algo que no lograba distinguir, después de acercarse un poco más logro ver que atacaban a un pequeño ¿perro? de un aspecto muy particular.

- Vaya con que les gusta maltratar a los débiles ¿no es cierto? –la voz de una chica detuvo los ataques contra el pequeño animal.

- ¿Quién eres? Y para tu información este pequeño no es ningún debilucho –aclaro uno de los shinobis.

- Soy un guardián de este bosque y deberán saber que está prohibido entrar. Retírense.

- No sin nuestra presa –el grupo de shinobis se preparo para pelear.

Hanako actuó rápido y tomo al que parecía el capitán por la espalda, con su enorme espada en el cuello de este– Si se mueven su líder se muere, váyanse, no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a ningún ser vivo de este bosque.

Los adversarios de la kunoichi rieron ante la advertencia de la chica, incluso su rehén– Sabes niña no creo que seas capaz de matar ni una mosca, déjanos tomar lo que es nuestro y te dejaremos ir sin ningún problema.

Hanako comenzaba a sentir algo extraño, su miedo desapareció para ser reemplazada por una creciente sed de sangre– No creo que estén en posición de pedir –de un solo movimiento corto el cuello de su prisionero, sorprendiendo a los demás hombres.

- ¡Ataquen! –ordeno uno de los enemigos– No dejen rastro de ella.

- Quienes no va a dejar rastro son ustedes, tengo orden de eliminar a todo aquel que no obedezca la orden de salir del territorio de la aldea de la Estrella.

La kunoichi se vio envuelta en su primera batalla sin apoyo de su equipo, pero se sentía segura de poder derrotar a cuatro shinobis con sus propias manos, tal vez era el poder de la espada, pero se sentía bien. La batalla no le resulto muy difícil a Hanako, mato a todos los intrusos, cubriendo la cuota que tenía con la espada. De repente oyó el lamento de la victima de los shinobis, se apresuro para llegar a su lado.

- Oh pequeño, ¿Qué te hicieron esas bestias? –tomo al pequeño animal entre sus brazos y comenzó a emanar chakra de su mano para curar sus heridas, pero hubo una reacción diferente y ambos desaparecieron en un puff del lugar.

* * *

La pelirrosa caminaba con el cachorro en sus brazos, cuidando sus pasos, ya que la neblina que los rodeaba era demasiado densa para ver más allá de un metro.

- ¿Dónde estamos, tu sabes pequeñín? –puso al cachorro frente a su rostro buscando una respuesta – Estoy loca sí creo que me vas a responder.

- Tal vez él no pero nosotros si –miro a su alrededor y una manada de lo que parecían lobos la rodeaban peligrosamente, la pelirrosa saco un kunai de su bolso y tomo posición de defensa.

- Alto –una voz autoritaria resonó en el lugar– Si llego hasta aquí significa que tiene el derecho, además trae consigo a Akira.

- Pero Hayate-sama… –gruño uno de los lobos.

- Osas oponerte a mi –un imponente lobo gigante de dorado pelaje apareció entre la neblina y disipándola.

- Nunca, retirada –ordeno a los demás lobos– Hayate-sama con su permiso –la manada se alejo permitiendo que la pelirrosa se relajara.

- Gracias, lamento irrumpir en su territorio, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue.

- Tal vez Akira pueda aclarar nuestras dudas.

- ¿Se refiere a él? –miro al cachorro que se acunaba en sus brazos un poco temeroso– ¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo? No te pasar nada, prometo protegerte ¿sí?

- Contéstale Akira, no temas no pienso reprenderte.

- ¿Aunque haya desobedecido tus ordenes? –hablo bajito el pequeño en los brazos de la kunoichi.

- Aja, ahora dinos que fue lo que paso –el gran lobo se agacho para estar a la altura de su hijo.

- Pues… como quería conocer las afuera del bosque, pensé en salir y utilice uno de los pergaminos especiales, cuando rondaba cerca de un bosque desconocido, unos hombres me atacaron y ella, amablemente me salvo. Luego cuando estaba curando mis heridas, sentí como un chakra muy fuere fluía de ella a mí, en ese momento me sentí increíble; tanto que quería demostrártelo y de repente PUFF aparecimos juntos aquí.

- Ya veo, me alegra que estés bien, muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de mi hijo, estoy en deuda.

- No hay nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que cualquiera.

- Oh te equivocas, cualquier otro lo hubiera tomado prisionero e intentado aprovecharse de su poder.

- ¿Poder? Si solo es un cachorro, ¿Qué podría hacer?

- No soy un cachorro cualquiera, soy un lobo dorado –salto de los brazos de la pelirrosa y se paro orgulloso.

- Pero se dice que ellos se extinguieron hace décadas, no puedes… ser uno de ellos –analizo al enorme lobo y cayó en cuenta que estaba equivocada.

- Por tu rostro puedo deducir que lo no crees lo que decías, ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no hacemos pacto con los humanos.

- ¿A qué se debe? Claro si no le incomoda decirme.

- Desde hace mucho tiempo nadie, aparte de ti, ha sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, el bosque de la muerte.

- Pues debe ser una coincidencia, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar.

- O era tu destino ayudar a Akira, pagare tu coraje.

- No es necesario –lo miro a los ojos y fue sincera en sus palabras.

- Tus ojos me dicen que buscas alguien que te enseñe a controlar tu poder, un poder único.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Los ojos son la ventana del alma y los tuyos me dicen que tu alma está dividida. Tu eres el último de los de tu especie, un ser bondadoso en el fondo pero que ha sufrido mucho.

- Tienes razón, hace no mucho perdí a un ser amado…

- No es solo eso, tú has perdido tu pasado y para reencontrar tu camino tienes que aprender a controlar tu poder.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

- Si, es lo menos que puedo hacer al salvar a mi hijo. De ahora en adelante, vendrás a este bosque a entrenar, pero antes tendrás que hacer un pacto con nosotros, si te parece bien.

- Claro.

Hanako entrenaba duro, entre resguardar la aldea de la estrella y sus viajes al Bosque de la Muerte, mejoro mucho en poco tiempo. Akira era el medio para viajar entre ambos lugares, y también le ayudaba en sus tareas de kunoichi, a partir de esos días se volvieron inseparables.

Un par de semanas después de entrenar con Hayate, la pelirrosa comenzó a pedir a los demás shinobis de la aldea que le enseñaran sus jutsus, y ya que no muchos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a aprender de los más grandes, esta petición les pareció fantástica.

Pero un cambio más en la vida de Hanako fue inevitable, mientras patrullaba los límites del bosque con un equipo ANBU, Akira pudo detectar cuatro chakras que se acercaban a gran velocidad, tres de ellos eran muy fuertes, el cuarto no era de preocupación; pero tenían que hacerse cargo de sacarlos del bosque. Para asegurarse de no permitir que se adentraran más decidió hacer uso de la Princesa del Infierno; cambiando su aspecto totalmente y colocándose una máscara ANBU para no ser reconocida, se escondió entre las copas de los arboles. Observaba atentamente para estudiar la situación y escucho la voz de una chica.

- Esta aquí, pero no se en donde –miraba a todos lados alarmada.

- Salgan del bosque prohibido, si quieren vivir –Hanako hizo retumbar su voz tratando de evitar una confrontación.

- Demonios, no es el.

- ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –hablo el chico de dientes afilados.

- Quiero saber si por aquí ha pasado un hombre con el Sharingan en sus ojos –pregunto más como una orden.

- ¿El Sharingan? No sé de quién me estás hablando y será mejor que se vayan.

- No, necesitamos pasar a través de este bosque porque es donde está el rastro de quien busco –el moreno se preparaba para una inminente batalla.

- Si tus intenciones son de pelear, entonces no me dejas otra opción –la voz sonó muy segura.

Sasuke recibió un ataque por la espalda que lo mando a volar varios metros por delante.

- Maldito, me las vas a pagar –el Sharingan se activo y comenzó a atacar a una chica vestida de ANBU con una máscara de lobo de una aldea desconocida para él.

- Tú fuiste el que se lo busco –levanto su espada en contra del moreno.

Comenzó una pelea reñida entre los capitanes de ambos equipos, el albino intento intervenir pero fue detenido por otro ANBU con gran destreza, la pelirroja opto por esconderse por su escasa habilidad en la pelea y el gigante del equipo fue detenido por otros dos ANBUS.

La lucha se veía pareja, ninguno de los dos parecía tener ventaja sobre el otro.

- Chidori Nagashi.

- Chakra de tipo eléctrico, interesante –la chica pensaba como contrarrestar su ataque, pero hasta el momento no había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien tan fuerte.

El moreno se lanzo contra el capitán ANBU, ella intento esquivarlo pero le fue imposible, el impacto hizo que un pedazo de su máscara se rompiera y callera, develando una parte del rostro de una chica de cabello negro y ojos morados.

- ¿Eres una chica? –bajo la guardia un poco.

- Pues que esperabas encontrar ¿un hombre? –la chica aprovecho su descuido y lo acorralo contra el suelo, usando una técnica extraña lo paralizo y coloco el filo de la espada en su cuello, sus ojos rojos le causaron un estremecimiento.

- Sasuke-kun –grito la pelirroja.

- Atrás Karin, no interfieras.

- Te llamas Sasuke, eh, pues te perdonare la vida si decides abandonar el bosque.

- Pero Capitana, ¿de qué está hablando?

- Cállate, yo soy la que toma las decisiones aquí, y si les perdono la vida es problema mío.

- ¿Y porque habría de hacerte caso?

- Porque el hombre que buscas no está aquí y hoy me siento generosa para perdonar tu vida y la de tus compañeros, pero si quieres aquí mismo te corto la cabeza –su voz sonó con sed de sangre.

- Vamos Sasuke, dejemos de jugar, tenemos otras cosas que hacer –pidió el albino.

- Hmp, vámonos, pero esto no se queda así, la próxima vez que te vea te mato, entendiste –señalo a la capitana ANBU.

- No creo que nos volvamos a encontrar, hoy fue una casualidad que encontraran la forma de entrar pero no se repetirá.

El equipo ANBU desapareció en un PUFF envolviendo al equipo de Sasuke en una nube de humo, cuando se disipo se encontraban a las orillas del bosque.

* * *

**EN LA CASA UMINARI**

- Hanako-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –pregunto la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

- Mal, he tenido que enfrentarme a un grupo de shinobis.

- ¿Hubo heridos?

- No, pero les he dejado ir y no entiendo la razón –espeto molesta.

- Fue una buena decisión, últimamente no has sido la misma, desde que te uniste a las patrullas…

- Obaa-chan, lo siento, no tenía que desquitarme contigo, mejor me voy a dormir –le dio un abrazo cariñoso a la mujer y se retiro.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en su cuarto durmiendo, pero este no era un sueño placentero en su cabeza cientos de imágenes la atormentaban, un chico rubio de ojos azules, una mujer de gran fuerza, un peliplateado, una aldea que no era la Estrella, una serpiente y un chico de cabellos negros azulados y unos ojos rojos como los que vio en la tarde.

Despertó abrumada por las visiones, demasiadas cosas que comprender, pero todo estaba claro, ella ya no era más Uminari Hanako. Todo había vuelto, su pasado y aun no se deshacía de un profundo dolor cuando otro más se añadía a su sufrimiento. Ahora debía tomar una decisión que no sería nada fácil.

Con pesadez se levanto a desayunar, pensaría durante el día lo que haría, su decisión repercutiría en muchas personas y la tomaría después de refrescar su mente.

Por la noche pidió a la familia reunirse, había tomado la decisión, lo medito y puso todo en una balanza, no habría vuelta atrás. Todos la miraban expectantes, Masato sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, a su izquierda Misaki y a su derecha Keita, junto a él, Natsumi.

- Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría –Hanako al otro extremo de la cabecera se armaba de valor para comunicarles lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué sucede, no le des mas rodeos al asunto, habla Hanako? –dicto serio la cabeza de la familia Uminari.

La pelirrosa respiro hondo, llenándose de coraje– No, mi nombre no es Hanako –se tomo un momento para continuar– Mi verdadero nombre es… Haruno Sakura, chuunin de la aldea Oculta de Konoha, kunoichi medico, aprendiz de Senjuu Tsunade-sama; miembro del antiguo Equipo 7 comandado por Hatake Kakashi y formado por Uzumaki Naruto y… Uchiha Sasuke.

El silencio invadió el lugar por completo, no podían creerlo, la familia Uminari perdía un miembro más.

- ¿Piensas volver a tu aldea?

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= FIN DEL FLASHBACK =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Sakura termino su relato, sin dar muchos detalles, solo lo necesario para que Sasuke comprendiera algo de lo que había vivido durante el tiempo que ella estuvo lejos de Konoha.

- Fueron tiempos difíciles, permanecí en la Estrella unas semanas más y luego regrese a Konoha –se levanto de su lugar y con su mano acaricio la tumba de Takeshi– si Takeshi no me hubiera encontrado yo estaría muerta. Lamentablemente no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, daría mi vida por la de él, lo extraño mucho.

- El está muerto, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo, tu estas viva y debes olvidarlo –la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

- Crees que no lo he intentado, nada ha podido borrar de mi memoria su esencia, su aroma, últimamente todo me lo recuerda –intento zafarse del agarre, sin éxito.

- Si para alejarte de su fantasma es necesario, borrare todos sus recuerdos de tu mente, será como si nunca lo hubieras conocido –el Sharingan apareció, giraba furiosamente demostrando la ira del moreno.

- No te atrevas Uchiha –los ojos de la pelirrosa igualmente cambiaron a dorado, desconcertando a Sasuke, por la mirada amenazadora que se tenía al frente.

- No entiendes que tienes que dejarlo ir, yo estoy aquí, el ya no –Sakura se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero no pudo responder ya que Sasuke desapareció en un PUFF.

- El que no lo entiende eres tú, Sasuke-kun –se abrazaba a ella misma, mientras miraba la tumba de su difunto esposo.

* * *

**EN LA CASA DE LOS UMINARI**

- Veo que te levantaste temprano, Sasuke-san –Masato se acerco a la puerta para ver al moreno entrar enardecido– O mejor dicho no dormiste, seguramente Hanako también permaneció despierta toda la noche.

El moreno se giro bruscamente sobre sus talones y lo miro peligrosamente– No la vuelva a llamar así escucho –amenazándolo con el dedo índice le advirtió– su nombre no es Hanako es Sakura, me entendió. Ella no pertenece aquí y le entreguen o no el dichoso pergamino la llevare conmigo de regreso a Konoha.

- Lo dices como si la conocieras.

- La conozco, fuimos compañeros desde que teníamos 10 años hasta…

- Hasta que la abandonaste por buscar poder, ¿no es cierto? –el moreno no se esperaba esa acusación– Lo sé todo. Sakura no la ha tenido fácil desde que la dejaste, ella se ha esforzado mucho para poder ayudar a los demás, pero la vida le ha tendido muchas pruebas. Fue abandonada por su primer amor, su amigo tuvo que irse para entrenar y cumplir una promesa casi imposible, entreno con la Hokage y se hizo fuerte. Lamentablemente el destino le recordó, que lo único constante es el cambio, arrebatándole algo.

- Eso no es todo –interrumpió Sasuke – Sakura no solo perdió esa tarde, también gano algo.

- Oh vaya que sí, pero pago un precio muy alto por descubrir que es alguien muy especial.

- Sakura descubrió que es un Ryuujin al verse en una situación extremadamente difícil y dolorosa. (N/A: ^^' fusiladote de Escaflowne, pero es que me gusto mucho ese término, para los que no sepan, es algo así como "Gente Dragón")

- Vaya entonces si sabes algo de ella.

- La Hokage nos dijo lo que era, y nos explico un poco; sé que puede controlar todos los tipos de chakra y que tiene una cantidad descomunal de él.

- Hoy en día casi nadie sabe de la existencia de esos seres. Cuenta la leyenda que los primeros seres en habitar este mundo fue una raza bondadosa, vivía en armonía con la naturaleza y fue por ello que lograron dominar los elementos. Luego de cientos de años, aparecieron los humanos y fueron los Ryuujin quienes les enseñaron a los humanos a controlar el chakra para vivir mejor; pero como siempre, la ambición del hombre los llevo a usar las enseñanzas para dominar a otros, buscando poder.

- Pero Sakura no puede ser la última.

- Puede que no, ellos son prácticamente iguales a nosotros, lo único que los puede diferenciar son sus ojos, que cuando hacen uso de sus habilidades se vuelven dorados; pero fuera de eso pueden caminar entre nosotros y nunca nos daríamos cuenta. Que Hanako –Sasuke lo miro con el ceño fruncido– perdón, que Sakura no lo haya mostrado antes debió ser por el sello que le pusieron.

- Fue por eso que cuando éramos gennin, Sakura no mostraba ninguna habilidad en especial –medito el moreno recordando viejos tiempos.

- En efecto, su poder se encontraba limitado por el sello del dragón que lleva en la espalda, tal vez fue puesto por alguien cuando era apenas un bebe, para protegerla.

- Tal vez no fue la mejor opción.

- A veces los padres debemos tomar decisiones que pensamos son lo mejor para nuestros hijos, siendo que no es así –miro por detrás de Sasuke para asegurarse de no estar equivocado– Buenos días, Hanako, ¿te levantaste temprano?

- Buenos días ojii-chan, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- No lo sé, porque no vas a preguntarle a Misaki, seguramente le gustara que le ayudes un poco, además Keita y Natsumi no tardan en llegar.

- Mmm, ¿porque siento que me estas corriendo? –le dirigió una mirada desconfiada entre su abuelo y Sasuke, lo que hizo que el moreno se retirara del lugar.

- Mira al que le llego la indirecta fue a otro.

La pelirrosa suspiro rendida– Ojii-chan, ¿sabes que va a pasar con lo del pergamino?

- Me dijeron que hasta el medio día te verían para darte su dictamen.

- Demasiado tiempo libre, creo que iré a dar una vuelta al bosque después de desayunar.

- Hanako, no crees que deberías aprovechar el tiempo para arreglar ciertas cosas –miro por donde se había ido el moreno.

- Es más difícil de lo que crees.

- Nada es imposible si hablas las cosas con claridad.

- Si pero cuando intentas razonar con una roca –Sakura apretaba los puños de ambas manos– Yo no hice nada malo y no tengo la culpa de todo lo que sucedió. Sí, me enamore de Takeshi-kun y me case con él y que lo extraño, pero él no entiende que…

- Eso deberías decírselo a Sasuke-san.

- Ya hable con él, le conté todo lo que paso, pero él es un egoísta, lo único que quiere es que olvide todo lo que he vivido en la aldea de la Estrella; no es justo que…

- No crees, que tú también estas siendo egoísta y un poco cobarde, Sakura.

A la pelirrosa le sorprendió que Masato le hablara por su verdadero nombre, ni cuando se los comunico al recuperar la memoria le había llamado así– Yo nunca he sido egoísta, yo siempre he pensado en los demás antes que en mí. Y lo de cobarde, jamás he temido a un enemigo, ni cuando no recordaba ser una kunoichi.

- Sakura, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Ojii-chan, tu perfectamente sabes que vine por el pergamino del dragón.

- Si eso lo sé, pero tu hubieras podido robar el pergamino sin ni que el consejo se diera cuenta. Tú te estás escondiendo de tus amigos y los seres que te quieren, por eso huiste de Konoha, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

- Tengo miedo de perderlos – la tristeza invadió los ojos de Sakura, pero no derramo ninguna lágrima.

- Cuando te hiciste kunoichi, ¿no pensaste que perderías a muchos de tus amigos? Esta profesión es muy peligrosa y lo sabías.

- Se que en cualquiera misión podría perder a alguno de mis amigos, pero por eso quiero ser más fuerte, quiero protegerlos.

- Pero sola nunca podrás hacerlo, debes permitir que ellos se acerquen, entre todos podrán protegerse y a la gente que aman. ¿Por qué no le abres tu corazón?

- Porque no quiero olvidar a… Takeshi-kun.

- Sakura, no tienes porque olvidarlo. El siempre tendrá un espacio en tu corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que no permitas que alguien más entre –acaricio la mejilla de la chica y luego la abrazo– El querría que tu siguieras tu vida, con alguien que te ame y te valore; si una vez él se fue, ahora es tu turno de regresar.

- Gracias, ojii-chan.

- Huele rico, ¿no crees? Seguramente Misaki ya termino de preparar el desayuno, entremos.

Toda su conversación fue escuchada por Sasuke, al principio quería tener en sus manos al hombre que se había atrevido a casarse con Sakura y a ella, por enamorarse de otro; pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, además estaba el tal Kido que le había destrozado la vida a su pelirrosa y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, acabaría con el de la forma más dolorosa que existiera.

- Sasuke-san el desayuno está listo –el grito de la anciana lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no tenía ganas de ver las caras de la que ahora sabía era la anterior familia de Sakura; prefirió alejarse para pensar bien las cosas.

- No creo que tenga hambre –dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de acomodar la mesa.

Pronto llegaron Keita y Natsumi, la familia Uminari se sentó a la mesa a degustar los alimentos y conversar un rato. Tal vez sería la última vez que Sakura convivía con su familia de la aldea de la Estrella. Para la pelirrosa el tiempo fue lento y un poco desesperante, para los demás fue poco por todo lo que tenían que hablar. Al final se despidieron con abrazos afectuosos y esperando verse nuevamente, aunque todos sabían que tal vez no volverían a ver a Sakura.

- Mmm, tengo que ir a buscar a…

- Si ve, te espero puntual en la sala del consejo, no llegues tarde.

- No ojii-chan, haya te veo –iba a irse, pero algo la hizo regresar– Obaa-chan, gracias por todo, jamás olvidare todo lo que hiciste por mi –abrazo a la anciana como si fueran a verse nuevamente.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Hanako-chan, pórtate bien, cuídate y no te cierres al amor.

Sakura le respondió con una alegre sonrisa– No te prometo nada, pero lo intentare.

La pelirrosa se alejo por la calle rumbo al bosque, iría a buscar a Sasuke para que la acompañara a hablar con el consejo, ya había pensado en las posibles respuestas, si tu petición tuviera una respuesta positiva, solo tomaría el pergamino; si fuera denegada, tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos, robaría el pergamino y escaparía de la aldea, para no poder volver nunca más. Esta última posibilidad, no le gustaba, ella quería poder visitar a los Uminari de vez en cuando y la tumba de Takeshi aunque solo fuera una vez más.

- Sasuke –vio al moreno entrenando en un pequeño claro, no muy lejos, tenía su haori abajo, para una mejor movilidad. Se acerco lentamente y dejo que el sintiera su chakra.

- ¿Qué sucede? –sin siquiera mirarla hablo.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con el consejo, pero quiero que estés ahí conmigo.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

- Si es necesario, robare el pergamino, pero no creo que se lo tomen muy bien.

- ¿Quieres que te apoye? –el no ofrecería abiertamente su ayuda, pero se sintió superior al saber que ella se la pediría.

- Si, pero no habrá muertes, solo nos defenderemos.

- No prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- Sasuke –su tono fue de reproche– te estoy pidiendo un favor, puedes dejar de pensar en matar, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

- Tsk, eres una molestia.

- Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme? –puso los brazos en jarra, con una actitud desafiante.

- Con una condición –levanto el dedo índice.

- ¿Cuál?

- En cuanto tengamos el pergamino regresaremos a Konoha –acomodo su haori y guardo su katana.

- No, yo aun no pienso…

- No me importa lo que quieras o pienses –espeto furioso– yo nunca rompo una promesa y no creo que Naruto sea muy paciente.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros –puso un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirrosa.

Juntos se dirigieron a la aldea para enfrentar al consejo, estaban listos para pelear si era necesario; cuando llegaron, un escuadrón ANBU, cuyo capitán era su amigo Kento, resguardaba el lugar.

- Esto no me gusta –susurro Sakura.

- Hmp –Sasuke sonrió, esto le dio mala espina a la pelirrosa.

- Por lo menos uno de los dos se está divirtiendo –ironizo la ojijade.

- Hanako, te están esperando, pero debes ir sola –indico Kento, deteniendo el paso del moreno.

- Si crees que voy a dejarla entrar sola, estas muy equivocado –Sasuke tomo el mango de su espada amenazadoramente.

- Kento, por favor evitémonos problemas, déjalo entrar o es que hay algo que deba saber –inquirió Sakura.

El capitán ANBU les permitió el paso, no le gustaba la mirada del moreno, eran los ojos de un asesino sin compasión y conocía a la pelirrosa, sabía que nadie debía negarle nada.

Estaban frente al consejo, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y busco a su abuelo entre los consejeros.

- Uminari Hanako, hemos llegado a una resolución –el jefe del consejo dejo que un silencio abrumador se instalara en la sala– creemos que es mejor que el pergamino del dragón permanezca bajo nuestra custodia.

- ¿Qué? –grito desconcertada– Pero no entienden que Kido está buscándolo y hará lo que sea para tenerlo.

- No estamos tan indefensos como aquella vez, ahora podremos hacerle frente y tenemos a un Ryuujin de nuestra parte –señalo con la mirada a la pelirrosa, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa, aun no le contaba ese secreto a Sasuke.

- Lo lamento, pero no pensamos quedarnos –el moreno saco su espada y formo el Chidori Nagashi. Sakura supo que no saldría nada bueno de todo esto, pero se preparo para la batalla.

- Nada de matar, ¿oíste? –advirtió la ojijade a un moreno muy ansioso de pelear.

- Hmp.

Una batalla con los ANBU de la Estrella dio inicio.

- Barrera de las seis paredes –Sakura se aseguro que nadie escapara del lugar, mientras Sasuke derrotaba sin ninguna dificultad al escuadrón entero, dejándolos heridos, como ella se lo había pedido– ¿Donde está el pergamino? –la pelirrosa tomo al jefe del consejo por el cuello y levantándolo por encima del suelo, el hombre temblaba de miedo al ver la mirada dorada de la chica.

- No hagas alguna tontería, Hanako –el abuelo se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo.

- Tenías razón ojii-chan, debo dejar de vivir con miedo, pero para poder hacerlo debo tener ese pergamino y acabar con Kido. Y si tengo que obligarlos a dármelo lo hare –Sakura se oía muy segura de hacer lo que fuera necesario.

- Hanako-san, te entregare lo que quieres, pero no me mates –el hombre rogaba por su vida.

- ¿En donde esta?

- En la bóveda de pergaminos, en la parte más profunda.

- Sasuke, podrías quedarte aquí mientras yo voy por mi pergamino.

- Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar ir sola, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

- No pienso arriesgarme, este –señalo con la cabeza el jefe del consejo y formo una sonrisa traviesa– se viene conmigo. Adiós, ojii-chan, me despides de los Yuta y los demás, ya que no pude hacerlo.

Los shinobis de Konoha desaparecieron en una nube de humo, pero la barrera no, dejando a todos cautivos y sin poder pedir ayuda o dar la alarma de un ataque.

El jefe del consejo sintió que chocaba contra el frio suelo, al abrir los ojos se vio en la bóveda de los pergaminos, por lo regular debían entrar con una antorcha, ya que el lugar era demasiado oscuro, pero Sasuke alumbraba el camino con un pequeño Chidori en su mano.

- No será fácil encontrarlo –giro mientras veía cientos de pergaminos acomodados en innumerables estantes.

- Claro que si, solo necesitaba saber el lugar donde lo tenían guardado –de un golpe dejo inconsciente al jefe del consejo.

- Pero nos tomara mucho tiempo y tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que hicimos –el moreno comenzaba a desesperarse.

- No es cierto –acumulo chakra en una mano, pero este no era verde sino dorado, la levanto y se concentro cerrando sus ojos. Giro la cabeza un poco y formo una gran sonrisa– Lo encontré.

- Pues tómalo y vámonos, estoy harto de este lugar.

- Si ya lo tengo –le enseño un pergamino muy antiguo y lo guardo en su bolsa trasera– ¿Listo?

- Hmp –se acerco a la pelirrosa y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de pétalos de cerezo.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Estuvo larguito, pero tenía que contar varias cosas, espero no se haya vuelto tedioso, además ocupe 33 hojas de Word, no pueden decir que no los consiento.

Espero que el lemmon haya quedado mejor que el anterior ^u^, creo que va a ser el último de la historia y ya estamos a unos capítulos del final, no creo poder alargarlo más.

Lo de la espada de Sakura, me lo fusile del manga de Negima, es que me encanta el personaje de Asuna, es violenta y tierna al mismo tiempo y me gusta mucho la espada que saca.

Gracias por aguantar la espera pero es que estaba muy enojada, al principio del semestre los maestros dan su forma de calificar y en una de mis materias el maestro dijo que con promedio de 7 no presentabas final, y yo saque 9 en los exámenes y el muy desgraciado, hijo de su… me dijo que estaba en final, O.O ¿pueden creerlo? En ese momento me dieron unas ganas de meterle su mugroso examen por donde le cupiera, tenía mucho coraje y creo que eso me bloqueo, y no podía terminar el capitulo como quería.

Bueno ya habiéndome quejado con ustedes, les mando un enorme saludo y un gran abrazo esperando que estén bien y que tengan paciencia para el siguiente.

**Mitsui  
**(a todos nos gusta la pasión y sobre todo con un chico tan guapo como Sasuke-kun *¬*)

**Sonia**  
(espero que te haya gustado, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo)

**aiko amitie  
**(si Takeshi, es un poco como Sasuke, pero él si demostró que la quería, no le importo nada, me encanto tu mensaje - . )

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(si Sasuke es famoso, bueno es que a quien no le gustaría conocer a ese papichulo, espero q este capi también te guste, voy a tratar de poner más NaruHina aunque se me hace un poco difícil, Hinata se me hace demasiado tímida para hacer cositas con Naruto)

**Geanella-Asakura  
**(que tal? Es lo que esperabas? Aunque todavía hace falta la parte de cuando Sakura regreso a Konoha, pero estoy pensando en si ponerla o no)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(lamento que todavía no queden juntos pero es difícil hacer que se encontenten, pero ya para el próximo capi, espero que hagan las pases)

**chio-miau**  
(crees que quedo bien? No importa lo de los nombres, a mi también se me olvidan, tuvo que hacer una lista a parte para consultarla, Sasuke es malito, pero lo amo, y también Sakurita)

**karlitha-chan**

**Hatake Nabiki**  
(si los celos nublan la cordura, pero sin ellos Sasuke no demostraría que siente algo por Sakura, espero que te haya gustado)

**kana15**  
(Sasuke se molesto mucho, y creo que se le paso la mano, no debió insultar al difuntito, pero todavía falta la reconciliación, que por cierto es parte del título del siguiente capi)

**asukasoad**  
(creo que Sasuke no piensa igual que tu, esta celoso y luego que no habla, pues empeora las cosas, y súmale el orgullo de Sakura ~.~)

**Nina Lee  
**(jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, si Sakura es toda una chica liberal y no es para nada débil, ahora es tan fuerte como Sasuke o Naruto)

**gotic flower  
**(deja la cara, se puso como si lo hubieran traicionado)

**pandiux7**  
(también este te gusto? No fue cortita la historia entre Sakura y Takeshi? Pobrecita Sakura yo me hubiera traumado)

**Ayumi Itaino**

**kyo nakamura**

**perla de Uchiha  
**(La escuela es una tortura. Te digo la verdad? Takeshi si existe!!! Es mi amigo de la infancia, nos conocimos cuando teníamos como 4 años y aun seguimos viéndonos, aunque no somos muy allegados ya, si Sakurita tuvo muchas pistas de su pasado, pero no fueron suficientes hasta que volvió a ver a Sasuke, que fue lo que disparo sus recuerdos)

**Mara Osaki  
**(No te apures, yo te entiendo, tampoco escribí mucho por los trabajos y exámenes, pero ya pronto saldré de vacaciones y me dedicare totalmente a esto, q bueno q m quedara bien como se conocieron, ahora q tal quedo la conti?

**Valee 404**

**..::: Saluditos :::..**


	18. Reencuentros y Reconciliaciones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU**

_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura

_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes

(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 18. "Reencuentros y Reconciliaciones"

**EN KONOHA**

- Esto es muy aburrido, ni siquiera Sai está por aquí, ttebayo; maldito Kakashi-sensei me prometió que entrenaríamos y ya lleva más de dos horas de retraso.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun –la pelinegra llego de sorpresa.

- Hinata, pensé que estarías ocupada hasta la tarde –Naruto se levanto del suelo y corrió a abrazar a su novia, que se puso roja como tomate al contacto.

- Si, pero como Neji-niisan me ayudo pude acabar antes y pensé en traerte algo de beber para que siguieras entrenando –se deshizo del abrazo y saco de una bolsa la botella de agua fresca para dársela al rubio.

- Hm, pero si ni siquiera he empezado, bueno ya calenté y estuve practicando un poco; pero mi fabuloso sensei –nótese el sarcasmo– no se ha dignado a aparecer.

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

- No me gustaría lastimarte, sin los demás del equipo Kakashi esto no es lo mismo; además contigo me gustaría pero entrenar de otra manera –una mirada traviesa se asomo en los ojos azules y se arrojo en un abrazo contra Hinata, tomándola por sorpresa y sin poder aguantar el peso de ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Naruto-kun –la ojiperla apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna entre tartamudeos y su cara que parecía foco navideño.

- Mmm –respondió el rubio mientras besaba su oreja y bajaba por su cuello.

- Alguien podría vernos –su voz era un susurro nervioso.

- Nadie viene para acá, todo mundo sabe que son territorios de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi y no les gusta mucho la idea de verse en medio de un de nuestros "entrenamientos" que más parecen batallas a muerte –Naruto hablaba mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la ropa de Hinata.

- You, lamento la demora pero… –una sonrisa perversa se formo bajo su máscara al encontrar a su alumno y su novia en medio de una situación muy comprometedora; sin chamarras, Naruto con una mano sobre el pecho de la pelinegra y la otra en su cadera, y Hinata tomándolo por la nuca con los dedos enredados en la melena rubia.

- Kakashi-sensei –logro decir la chica entre los labios, para que Naruto se detuviera.

El nombrado iba a decir algo cuando el rubio rápidamente se puso de pie y se acerco nada amigable a su ex-sensei, el peliplateado se puso en posición de defensa pero Naruto solo le indico que se acercara, lo hizo con extrema cautela. Estando a una distancia considerable, el rubio hablo bajito – Ni se le ocurra decir algo, ni ahora ni nunca, porque si no, Anko-neeechan estará más que encantada de saber cuál es su escondite para la colección Icha Icha Paradise.

- Hola Hinata –levanto la mano en forma de saludo– Naruto solo quería disculparme por mi retraso, es que han llegado informes de un grupo de shinobis rondando las fronteras del país del fuego.

- Tienen algo que ver con el tipo que anda siguiendo a Sakura-chan –el rostro del rubio cambio a uno serio.

- Eso imaginamos, pero no hay nada confirmado –saco su librito y comenzó a leerlo para demostrar que no era algo de preocupación.

- ¿No han llegado noticias de esos dos?

- Aun no, pero conociéndolos, regresaran antes que nos demos cuenta –le dio una palmadita en el hombro como símbolo de apoyo– Bueno yo los dejo para que sigan con lo que estaban.

El comentario le gano un intento de Rasengan por parte del rubio – Maldito pervertido.

- Naruto-kun, ¿quieres ir a comer? –ya traía la ropa en su lugar y el cabello acomodado.

- Bueno, ya que nos interrumpieron el momento, vamos a comer ramen –grito fingiendo estar feliz, para Hinata no se preocupara.

- Vamos –le tendió la mano y se fueron abrazados de regreso a la aldea.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO**

Se veía a Sakura caminando a unos pasos atrás de Sasuke, comenzaba a atardecer y la temperatura estaba bajando.

- Demonios debimos traer algo antes de salir de la casa de los abuelos –se quejaba la pelirrosa.

Pero no tuvo respuesta, ni comentario por parte del moreno.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que cayó la noche, estaban en un valle, por lo que no había muchos árboles alrededor que los cubrieran de la intemperie.

- Acamparemos aquí –el moreno se detuvo detrás de una pequeña colina.

La pelirrosa se tiro en el suelo sentada, abrazo sus piernas y coloco su cabeza entre sus rodillas, así no sentiría tanto frío. Sintió como el moreno se alejaba pero no mucho, así que no le tomo importancia. Unos minutos después sintió el calor del fuego y la luz de las llamas se reflejo en sus orbes.

- No crees que puede ser peligroso –pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Sientes algún chakra cerca? –hablo sin quitar la mirada del fuego.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentro buscando a su alrededor– No, no hay nadie –al darse cuenta que no correrían peligro volvió a su postura para descansar un rato, pero el frio era intenso y con la fogata no era suficiente; se sobo los brazos tratando de darse calor.

Al ver esto Sasuke se levanto de su lugar, se sentó junto a la pelirrosa y la jalo para abrazarla sobre su pecho, susurrando– Tsk, molesta.

Esto saco a Sakura de sus casillas, se soltó del abrazo y poniéndose de pie le reclamo– Pues si soy tan molesta, como tú lo dices, porque demonios viniste a buscarme. Yo no te lo pedí.

- Si no fuera por mí estarías encerrada en un calabozo de esa aldea de mala muerte –se levanto para encarar a la kunoichi.

- No es una aldea de mala muerte, además si no querías ayudarme lo hubieras dicho.

- ¿Y dejarte ahí sola? Para que Naruto estuviera molestándome el resto de mi vida.

- Mira Uchiha yo jamás les pedí que me buscaran, estaba muy bien sola, no te necesito ni a ti, ni a Naruto…

- Ese es el problema que no dejas que te ayuden, solo piensas en hacerlo todo tu sola.

- ¿Y que si lo hago? Aprendí del mejor ¿no crees?

- Maldita sea Sakura, no cometas el mismo error que cometí yo, tu no eras así.

- Tienes razón Uchiha, yo no ERA así –Sakura le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar– pero creo que todos tenemos un fantasma que nos sigue el resto de la vida.

- Te equivocas Sakura, yo ya deje a los míos en el pasado, donde deben estar. Tú eres la que sigue atada a un estúpido muerto –Sasuke apago la fogata y la siguió unos pasos atrás.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Takeshi-kun –se detuvo en seco, se giro y enfrento al moreno, puso un dedo en su pecho y lo empujo amenazante– no es ningún estúpido, yo lo amaba y el a mí, fue mucho más hombre de lo que tú has sido.

El comentario enfureció a Sasuke, no permitiría que dudaran de su hombría aunque fuera Sakura, de un solo movimiento tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y con la otra agarro su espada y la coloco en el cuello de la kunoichi– No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entendiste?

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele más? ¿Qué te haya dicho que fue mucho más hombre que tu o que lo amaba?

- Ninguna de las dos –endureció el agarre sobre la katana, haciendo un ligero corte en el cuello de la pelirrosa, pero no mostro dolor alguno.

- Si vuelves a levantar tu katana contra mí, que la próxima vez sea en serio, porque no dudare en atacarte como si fueras uno de mis enemigos –tomo por el filo la katana y la alejo de su cuello, cortando la palma de su mano y curándola al instante.

Volvieron a retomar el camino y el silencio se volvió su compañero, ambos eran orgullosos y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer para arreglar las cosas; Sakura sabía que se había excedido en sus comentarios contra el moreno y Sasuke no debió insultar a Takeshi.

Les tomaría dos días más regresar a Konoha, pero sería mucho más pesado por los problemas que se habían dado.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE**

La Hokage se encontraba en su oficina "trabajando" mientas bebía unas copas de sake, estaba preocupada, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban fuera de la aldea y había un tipo sumamente fuerte buscando a la pelirrosa. Tsunade estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, su hija, como la consideraba, corría peligro y la muy testaruda no permitía que la ayudaran. Cuando regresara a la aldea se aseguraría de reprenderla como era debido, claro no sin antes abrazarla para asegurarse que comprendiera que la quería mucho, y que como "su madre" le perdonaría los errores que haya cometido.

- Tsunade-sama –su ayudante Shizune entro a la oficina al ver la luz aun encendida– ¿Sigue preocupada por Sakura y Sasuke?

- Si, pero ya no tanto; sé que es fuerte, mira que burlar a los ANBU y escaparse de la aldea sin ser detectada, es digno de reconocerse –brindo al aire– Además ahora está acompañada por Uchiha, se que él la traerá sana y salva, no rompería la promesa que le hizo a Naruto.

- Ojala yo también confiara tanto, pero creo que Sakura aun tiene muchas cosas que arreglar y Sasuke es una de ellas. Solo espero que no se maten en el camino.

- Pobre de Uchiha si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeña porque lo mato –ya hablaba arrastrando las palabras, signo que había rebasado su límite.

- Si Tsunade-sama, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar, usted ya no debería beber tanto, le hace daño –vio las botellas del escritorio,

- ¿Me estás diciendo vieja, Shizune?

A la pelinegra le resbalaba una gota en la nuca– No, como cree Tsunade-sama, pero lo mejor es que vaya a descansar, mañana tiene muchos papeles que revisar y es mejor hacerlo con la cabeza fresca.

- Me gustaría que Sakura regresara pronto, la extraño Shizune –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

- Yo también la extraño Tsunade-sama –la ayudo a levantarse y salieron juntas de la oficina.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**DOS DIAS DESPUES EN LAS CERCANIAS DE KONOHA**

Se veían a Sakura y Sasuke brincando de árbol en árbol, se veían cansados y hartos, sus semblantes no eran los mejores.

Sakura miro a Sasuke que venía unos pasos por delante, no sabía que le molestaba tanto a Sasuke, bueno tenía una idea, pero la consideraba estúpida.

- _¡Shannaro! Cree que lo vamos a seguir aguantando como cuando éramos niñas, pues está muy equivocado_.

- No, no pienso hablarle, el insulto primero a Takeshi-kun, el debe pedir perdón.

- _Si, pero mira que estar enojada con el bomboncito, además nosotros también tenemos la culpa_ –su inner se limpiaba la baba al observar el trasero del moreno.

- Hey, deja de mirarlo, y no se a que te refieres.

- _No te hagas, que te le fuiste a la yugular, mira que dudar de su hombría_ –puso los brazos en forma de jarra– _si ya la probaste y te gusto_ –la miro con ojos de pervertida.

- No me refería a eso, Takeshi fue más hombre porque no dudo en demostrarme sus sentimientos; en cambio Sasuke, no dice nada y eso me desespera.

- _Pero ya sabemos como es, el no es de ese tipo de personas, no has visto como se pone celosote y a todos les ha dicho que es el único con derecho a tocarte, además tú sientes algo muy fuerte por él, admítelo_ –dijo con doble sentido.

- No me gusta que me trate como un pedazo de carne, eso de que solo le pertenezco a él –negó con la cabeza– pero para ser sincera no sé exactamente lo que siento por él, digo no voy a decir que me es indiferente pero todavía necesito entender lo que me hace sentir.

- Sakura –la voz fría de Sasuke la hizo salir de su pelea mental.

- ¿Hm? –levanto la mirada para encontrarse al moreno junto a ella.

- Tsk, te he estado hablando y pareces estar en otro mundo, estamos a unos metros de Konoha –eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero sus intenciones se esfumaron al no tener una respuesta rápida de la pelirrosa, haciéndolo pensar que ella seguía enojada.

- Sas… Uchiha, no voy a ir con Tsunade en cuanto lleguemos, primero voy a ir a mi casa.

- Hmp.

- ¡Argh! Por eso lo odio –pensó Sakura, ya en verdad enojada.

- _Es que él es hombre de pocas palabras, hay que darle otra oportunidad_ –decía con carita de cachorrito triste su inner.

- Pero que no puede ser un poco más, ash, olvídalo –termino la discusión mental con su inner.

Unos minutos después vieron la gran entrada de la aldea, esperando por su llegada. En la entrada como casi siempre se encontraban Kotetsu e Izumo apuntando el tráfico de la aldea, al darse cuenta quienes eran los que llegaban inmediatamente se levantaron para acercarse a la kunoichi.

- Sakura, pensamos que… –hablo primero Kotetsu.

- No regresaría –apunto rápidamente la pelirrosa– Pues ya vieron que solo me fui por un tiempo.

- Bueno, es que como no te habíamos visto y con lo que paso el día que atacaron al equipo de Kakashi-san, pues…

- Si lo imagino, pero no volverá a pasar, con permiso, que tenemos que reportarnos con Tsunade-sama –volteo para buscar al moreno pero este ya no estaba.

- Se ve que tenía prisa por entregar su reporte –señalo Izumo.

- No, tenía prisa pero de deshacerse de mí –murmuro bajito Sakura.

- ¿Qué decías? –pregunto Kotetsu.

- Nada, muchachos los dejo, por favor no digan que ya llegue, quiero que sea una sorpresa, ¿si? –uso sus encantos para lograr su objetivo.

- Claro Sakura, no le diremos a nadie –dejo a los dos chicos embobados mientras se iba rumbo a su casa.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Ya en su casa, Sakura tomo un baño rápido, se puso unos pantalones cargo y una sudadera roja con capucha y el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Antes de salir de su casa, guardo la banda que traía de la aldea de la Estrella en su lugar secreto; no quería perderla ya que era un recuerdo muy valioso. Esta vez, no evito a la gente como cuando regreso de Suna, sino que disfruto de pasear entre las calles y ver cómo estaban las cosas; no se había ido mucho tiempo, pero se sentía ajena a la aldea.

Acelero un poco el paso para llegar a la Torre de la Hokage, saludo a todos los que se encontró a su paso, para su fortuna, ninguno de sus amigos más allegados. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la Quinta toco y sin esperar respuesta alguna entro; la luz que entraba por las ventanas la deslumbro un poco, y al recuperar la visión, pareció vivir un dejavu. No solo estaba Tsunade en la oficina, sino también Naruto, Kakashi y Shikamaru, mientras que Sasuke parecía haber estado hablando.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –el rubio atrapo a la pelirrosa en un abrazo que guardaba muchos sentimientos, pero sobre todo alivio, de ver a su hermana nuevamente y amor.

- Naruto, calma ya estoy aquí, te prometo no volverte a dejar nunca más –correspondió al abrazo con franqueza, se volvía a sentir reconectada a su rubio hiperactivo y que el lazo que los unía ahora era más fuerte.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Ya lo dije ¿no?, pero te lo repito, te prometo no volverte a dejar nunca más –hablo despacio mientras levantaba la mano en forma de juramento.

- Sakura-chan, nunca olvides que te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero mucho Naruto –al decir esto miro a Sasuke, que tenía los puños apretados, conteniendo la ira, al ver la buena relación de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- Sakura, es bueno tenerte de regreso –Kakashi la abrazo en cuanto el rubio accedió a soltarla.

- Kakashi… espero que no estés enojado conmigo –hablo al oído del peliplateado, quien dibujo una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

- Sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo, pequeña –murmuraban bajito estrujándola más fuerte bajo el abrazo.

Sasuke logro escuchar la conversación, los celos comenzaban a nublar su juicio y antes de cometer una locura se retiro del lugar en medio de un PUFF. Mientras Tsunade solo veía la escena sin decir nada, pero ese era el augurio de algo muy malo.

- Supongo que necesitan privacidad, los dejare hablar a solas, me da gusto tener a mi mejor compañera ANBU de regreso –le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Gracias Shikamaru, pero también quiero que te quedes –lo tomo de la mano para detener su salida de la oficina– y como están los más importantes presentes, me gustaría hablar con ustedes, si tienen tiempo –miro directamente a la rubia que estaba descansando sobre sus manos entrelazadas con los codos recargados en el escritorio.

- Habla Haruno, estamos aquí especialmente para resolver tu caso –la voz seria de la Hokage, hizo estremecer a la kunoichi, no importaba si perdía la memoria esa voz jamás dejaría de hacerla sentir pequeñita.

- De lo que quiero hablarles es de cuando estuve ausente hace 4 años –se quito el anillo con forma de estrella que le puso Takeshi en el dedo anular, el día que se casaron, y lo puso sobre la mesa – Durante año y medio viví en la aldea oculta de la Estrella bajo el nombre de Uminari Hanako.

Así comenzó un relato parecido al que le conto a Sasuke, solo que incluso más resumido, les conto de cómo llego, que se caso y la tragedia que cayó sobre la aldea, dejado obvio el momento en que descubrió su verdadera personalidad.

El sufrimiento de la pelirrosa conmovía a los presentes, comprendiendo su forma de actuar cuando regreso y porque se reservaba el contarles todo eso, debía ser muy difícil para ella recordar la desdicha de perder a su esposo. Pero también los dejo asombrados, el crecimiento enorme que tuvo, no solo se desarrollo como mujer sino también como kunoichi, aprendió muchas técnicas nuevas y logro afrontar la pena de una manera madura.

Habiendo terminado de contarlo todo, sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima; pero aun quedaban cosas que arreglar, tendría que hablar con sus demás compañeros; empezando con pedir disculpas a Ino, por haberla alejado sin razón alguna; pero antes que nada, hablaría con Tsunade a solas para dejar todo en claro. Los shinobis de Konoha dejaron la oficina de Tsunade dejando a las dos mujeres.

- Tsunade-sama, yo sé que no tengo excusa alguna para mi comportamiento… –vio como la rubia se levantaba de su lugar, temiendo lo peor cerró los ojos, se merecía como mínimo una cachetada, pero nunca llego, solo sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban en un abrazo maternal– Lo siento, lo siento –comenzó a llorar como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, correspondiendo el abrazo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

- No digas más, una madre siempre perdona los errores de sus hijos –tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y deposito un beso en la frente de la chica– No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe… hija.

- Debí confiar en ustedes desde el principio, pero era tan difícil recordar lo que paso –se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra, eran tantas que no veían bien.

- Te entiendo Sakura y espero que para la próxima no te olvides de contar conmigo para cualquier problema que tengas –la reprendió levemente.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama, ahora que lo dice…

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –cambio su semblante tierno y amable por uno serio y desconfiado.

- Es… –pensó en lo que iba a decir, bajo la mirada– es sobre Sasuke, es que no entiendo que es lo que le molesto, bueno tengo una idea pero… es un idiota –lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Le contaste lo mismo que a nosotros?

- Si, pero él y yo no tenemos nada y aun así se sienten con derechos sobre mí, y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo –espeto molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Sakura entiéndelo, no es un chico que sepa expresar sus sentimientos y creo que perdió la habilidad del habla hace mucho tiempo –expreso burlonamente.

- Me ayudaría mucho un diccionario de gruñidos y monosílabos, ¿no tendrás un jutsu que me enseñe a entenderlo?

- El mejor jutsu para entender a la gente es el de la conversación, habla con él.

- ¿Entonces debo ser yo quien dé su brazo a torcer?

- No, pero eres una chica lista, haz que parezca así.

Tras la pequeña conversación Sakura dejo el lugar para ir a hablar con su siguiente objetivo, la rubia que tenía como mejor amiga, sería difícil encontrar la mejor forma para pedirle disculpas. Se mentalizo al llegar al frente de la florería Yamanaka, estaba por determinar si su amistad se veía rota, de nuevo, o se fortalecía.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**EN LA MANSION UCHIHA**

Un portazo asaltó la casa del Uchiha como si fuera una explosión, asustando a su único residente en ese momento.

- Por Kami, Sasuke casi me matas de un susto, pensé que la cocina había explotado o que nos atacaban –un bromista Suigetsu apareció ante el moreno.

- Hmp –fue un gruñido de advertencia.

- Uy, estas de malas, ahora que lo pienso, si tu estas aquí –puso su dedo en el mentón como pensando algo– Sakura-chan también, creo que debo ir a saludarla.

En milésimas de segundo Sasuke tenía agarrado a Suigetsu por el cuello, con su espada amenazando con cortar con cualquier movimiento y lo más escalofriante era la forma en la que el Sharingan giraba furioso– No te atrevas a acercártele, ¿entendiste?

- Vamos Sasuke, solo era una broma –reía nervioso el dientes afilados.

- ¿Entendiste? –siseo el portador del Sharingan.

- Si, ya entendí –Sasuke lo soltó y se fue a su cuarto– Kami, este hombre necesita alguien que le baje esos humos –entre risitas pensó en que la pelirrosa sería la mejor opción.

El moreno llego a su cuarto, se quito la ropa mientras caminaba al baño, necesitaba una ducha para aclarar sus ideas. En su mente solo rondaban las imágenes de la pelirrosa siendo muy cariñosa con su ex sensei y las palabras de este para con ella, su imaginación lo llevo a pensar que ellos tuvieron algo que ver; eso lo averiguaría con el rubio atolondrado. Salió de su casa para ir en busca de Naruto, seguramente estaría en el Ichiraku Ramen atragantándose de comida y no estaría solo; en el camino pensaba como se desharía de la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Y tal y como lo predijo, Uzumaki Naruto el cliente número del puesto de ramen estaba ahí platicando con su novia.

- Usuratonkachi –la voz tétrica del moreno helo a los novios mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría sus columnas.

Naruto giro lentamente su cabeza– Teme, que susto –decía tomándose el pecho como si se le fuera a salir el corazón– Casi nos matas.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke –tartamudeo Hinata apenas audible, la actitud que tenía el moreno la asustaba a niveles insospechables, y por el rostro que se cargaba sabía que no estaba de humor; así que decidió dejarlo solos a los jóvenes para que hablaran– Naruto-kun, nos vemos mañana.

- No me dejes solo, que esto no tiene buena pinta –rogaba el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Que tengan buena noche, con permiso –rio bajito y se retiro del lugar.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que vienes a interrumpir mi cita con Hinata, teme?

- Hablemos en un lugar menos publico –miraba alrededor y las jóvenes de la aldea intentaban acercarse a los dos chicos más codiciados.

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia– Si tú quieres.

En un PUFF ambos shinobis desaparecieron del lugar, reapareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Kakashi.

- ¿Qué sucede teme? –se cruzo de brazos seriamente.

- Supongo que Sakura ya les conto lo que le paso hace 4 años, ¿no? –hablo sin mirar al rubio.

- Si, nunca imagine que Sakura-chan hubiera sufrido tanto, ahora entiendo su forma de comportarse con nosotros –cuando lo pensó bien el rubio se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había ido antes de que ella contara todo– ¿Tu ya lo sabías?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza – Lo que quería preguntarte… –lo pensó bien, sabía que al preguntarle al rubio lo dejaría en evidencia, pero no podía quedarse con la duda– ¿Qué relación tuvieron Kakashi y Sakura, cuando ella regreso?

La pregunta agarro desprevenido al rubio, pero una idea maligna se le vino a la mente; esta oportunidad no la dejaría escapar, comprobaría que el moreno estaba enamorado de su hermanita– ¿Por qué te importa lo que tuvieron?

- Respóndeme Naruto –ok, lo había llamado por su nombre y eso era una mala señal.

- Pues cuando regreso, vivió en casa de Kakashi-sensei un tiempo y se le veía muy cariñoso con Sakura-chan, muchos creyeron que estaba mal que un maestro mantuviera una relación de ese tipo con su alumna –el rubio lo único que hacía era picar a Sasuke para ver cómo reaccionaba y por la cara de este, estaba funcionando, rechinaba los dientes y hacia crujir los huesos de la mano por tanta presión– Pero nadie supo en verdad lo que ellos tuvieron, pero a Sakura-chan se le veía ligeramente más sonriente cuando estaba con él –dijo pensativo con un dedo en su mentón – Ahora que lo pienso, podrías decir que Kakashi-sensei fue su todo en esos días, creo que por eso a Anko-neechan no le gusta que pasen mucho tiempo juntos –miro de reojo a Sasuke, tenía el Sharingan activado, Naruto se asusto, se le había pasado la mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el moreno ya había desaparecido – Demonios, se me fue la lengua, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? Tengo que buscar a Kakashi-sensei, no mejor, a Sakura-chan, pero en cuanto le diga lo que paso me va a hacer puré – dijo muy preocupado, por lo que fuera a hacer Sasuke y lo que le iba a hacer Sakura.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –decenas de Narutos aparecieron– Ay que encontrar a Sakura-chan lo antes posible –los clones asintieron y corrieron en todas direcciones en busca de la pelirrosa para que lo ayudara a detener a Sasuke antes de que intentara asesinar a su ex-sensei, aunque no entendía porque estaba tan enojado, ya sabía de la relación que tuvo Sakura con Neji, que cambiaba entre él y Kakashi.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Sakura estaba terminando de hablar con Ino, cuando sintió un escalofrió.

- ¿Qué sucede frentona?

- Nada… cerda.

- Me alegra que hayamos arreglado todo y volvamos a ser las buenas amigas que éramos –tomo un sorbo de su taza de té.

- A mi también, pero ¿sabes? Te querría más si dejas de llamarme frentona, cerda.

- Ja, como si me interesara tu cariño –se cruzo de brazos la rubia, de manera infantil.

- Si morías porque te volviera a hacer caso, sin mi tu vida estaba a medias, y no lo niegues.

- Aunque sea en broma… tienes razón Sakura, me hacía mucha falta mi pelirrosa rival –se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo, la rubia comenzaba a sollozar, perdonando la distancia que se había formado entre ellas por segunda vez.

- No llores Ino, si no me estoy despidiendo –limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas de la rubia– Tenemos mucho que vivir de ahora en adelante, juntas, como amigas y como compañeras.

- Tienes razón, pero aun no te perdono por quedarte con el papacito de Sasuke-kun.

- Ay, cerda, no puedo decir que gane en eso, porque… –pero no pudo terminar la frase por un estridente grito.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Por fin te encontré –un jadeante rubio apareció en la florería.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede? –se levanto muy consternada.

- Es –trataba de regular su respiración– es el teme

- ¿Qué paso con Sasuke-kun? –la rubia lucia preocupada.

- El me pregunto –seguía hablando entrecorto, jalando todo el aire posible– que había pasado cuando regresaste a Konoha y yo, pues –jugaba con sus dedos al puro estilo Hinata– quería comprobar si el de verdad siente algo por ti y…

- ¿Se te soltó la lengua Naruto? –levanto el puño amenazante y con un tic en la ceja.

- No como crees Sakura-chan, será mejor que yo me haga cargo, si no es tan malo como crees –movía sus manos como negando.

- NA-RU-TO –la voz de la pelirrosa hizo erizar los pelos de los dos rubios, un aura oscura la rodeaba– ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Pues le conté que un tiempo viviste con Kakashi-sensei –el miedo no le permitía controlar lo que decía.

- ¿Qué? –el grito de Sakura se escucho por toda la aldea – NARUTO.

- Sakura-chan antes que hagas algo piensa que Sasuke está por ahí y quien sabe que planea hacer.

- Kakashi –la ojijade reacciono preocupada, salió corriendo de la florería.

- Espera Sakura-chan, tu sola no podrás encontrarlo –siguió los pasos de su hermana– tengo a mis clones buscándolos, pero no tengo resultados.

- Yo me encargo –mordió su pulgar y pinto una línea en su pecho– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –en medio de una nube apareció su pequeño amigo– Akira –sin decir palabra alguna el lobo asintió, Sakura puso su mano en el suelo y el golpeo la tierra con un de sus patas– Técnica de rastreo extendida –un jutsu se formo a sus pies con el chakra de ambos. Cerró sus ojos y se concentro – _Akira, debemos encontrar a Kakashi, está en peligro_.

- _Como digas Sakura-chan, no será difícil, su chakra es muy raro_ –el lobo podía diferenciar a la perfección los chakras, unos segundos después– _Lo encontré, está cerca del campo de entrenamiento ANBU._

- Campo de entrenamiento ANBU –dijo en voz alta la pelirrosa, desapareciendo en una llamarada de fuego.

El rubio siguió a su hermana y desapareció en un PUFF, junto con todos los clones en la aldea.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Kakashi se encontraba esperando a que su queridísima Anko terminara sus obligaciones con los escuadrones ANBU, mientras aprovechaba para leer su nuevo tomo Icha Icha Paradise, estaba muy entretenido, pero un escalofrío recorrió alertándolo de un inminente ataque.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer… Sasuke? –con una sola mano detuvo el golpe que lanzo el moreno directo al rostro del peliplateado.

- Hmp –una sonrisa arrogante se formo en el rostro del moreno, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazada por una mueca de odio profundo.

- ¿Y ahora que mosco te pico? –evito una patada al estomago, el encuentro se ponía cada vez más agresivo.

- De esta no te salvas Kakashi –escupió entre dientes Sasuke.

- Pero ¿qué hice para que me ataques así? –sonreía nervioso Kakashi.

Ambos dieron un salto atrás, Kakashi guardo su librito para protegerlo de los ataques, se destapo el ojo derecho, sabía que Sasuke estaba casi a su nivel y no sería nada fácil detenerlo.

Mientras el moreno intentaba encontrar una abertura en la defensa de Kakashi, su mente era un caos, no entendía porque sentía tanta ira. Saco su katana dispuesto a atacar con todo, se lanzo de frente a su objetivo– Chidori Nagashi.

Kakashi en ese momento supo que la pelea iba en serio, estaba dispuesto a detener el ataque cuando en medio de ambos apareció una pelinegra sosteniendo una enorme espada– Sakura –pronuncio sorprendido el peliplateado.

- No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Kakashi, Sasuke… –expreso furiosa Sakura deteniendo la espada de Sasuke con la suya.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿estás bien? –el rubio apareció tras su ex-maestro.

- Si, pero podrías explicarme que está sucediendo.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, quería jugarle una broma a Sasuke y lo hice enojar demás.

- Y me podrías decir que tengo yo que ver con todo esto.

- Pues le conté a Sasuke que Sakura vivió un tiempo contigo y de repente se puso como loco.

- Naruto a veces creo que tienes ramen en el cerebro –le dio un zape de castigo– Sasuke es muy posesivo y seguramente ha acumulado mucho desde que se reencontró con Sakura; el la ama, pero no lo dice, y mira que enterarte que Sakura estuvo casada debió ser muy difícil para el darse cuenta que ella avanzo, se enamoro de alguien más y lo dejo en el pasado.

Un choque de espadas llamo la atención de Naruto y Kakashi, haciéndolos recordar que Sakura había aparecido furiosa y Sasuke con intenciones de matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? –grito encolerizado el moreno.

- Porque es alguien muy especial para mí –Sakura sabía que Sasuke no estaba enojado con Kakashi sino con ella.

- Tanto que te consolaste con el –Sasuke volvia a utilizar el sarcasmo, pero esta vez era demasiado ofensivo.

- No es lo que tú piensas, si te calmas hablaremos –muchos ANBUS curiosos comenzaban a llegar al oir el ruido del enfrentamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¿Que no es lo que pienso? Viviste con el –señalo a Kakashi despectivamente.

- Déjame explicarte.

- ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué te revolcaste también con él?

La kunoichi salió de sus casillas– Si no lo quieres por las buenas, será por las malas –un chakra dorado la rodeo, su mirada se vio ensombrecida por el flequillo que cubría sus ojos– Mokuton, Shinchuurou no jutsu –se formo una prisión de madera, quedando Sakura y Sasuke dentro de ella.

- Sakura-chan –el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al hacer la broma no pensó en las consecuencias tan graves y es que no sabía que Sasuke estaba tan resentido.

- Calma Naruto, estarán bien –Kakashi trato de consolarlo– Necesitan arreglar muchas cosas, sobre todo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –después del alboroto un ANBU fue a avisar a Anko de la pelea que se suscitaba en sus campos de entrenamiento.

- No pasa nada Anko, solo Sakura y Sasuke querían un pequeño encuentro y pues ahora están ahí dentro terminando –dijo de lo más tranquilo el peliplateado.

- Terminando de matarse será, mira como dejaron esto –miro el campo demasiado destrozado para ser usado en varios días.

- Es que la emoción les gano, yo me encargo de que Yamato venga a arreglarlo, no te preocupes.

- Kakashi-sensei debería detenerlos, usted sabe de lo que son capaces de hacer esos dos –señalo la cosa de madera que estaba frente a ellos.

- Naruto, ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas? Nada malo va a pasar, ya te lo dije.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La pelea entre los shinobis continuaba sin tregua alguna.

- ¿Tienes miedo a que te derrote frente a tu queridísimo Kakashi?

- Sasuke entiende por favor, entre él y yo no hubo nada de lo que crees.

- Ah no y ¿que fue? Solo algo pasajero.

- No, el es como un padre para mi… –regreso la mirada triste y la voz apagada de la pelirrosa.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

- Cuando regrese a Konoha, yo no era la misma, la muerte de Takeshi-kun me había dejado muy mal y luego recordar tu partida, destrozo mi corazón, estaba muy confundida. Tsunade se preocupo mucho por mi estado, no solo físico sino mental; en ese entonces Kakashi había sufrido heridas muy graves en una batalla –desapareció su espada y se sentó en el suelo– Como yo no tenía a nadie, entre ambos decidieron que lo mejor era que me quedara con él; así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, yo estaría bajo su custodia y lo cuidaría y atendería sus heridas. Durante ese tiempo el fue muy cariñoso conmigo, yo apenas si sonreía pero él hacia todo lo posible para que lo hiciera.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste a vivir con Tsunade?

- Ella está muy ocupada haciéndose cargo de la aldea y no quería encerrarme en el hospital, pensó que sería bueno para mí estar con alguien cercano y Naruto no era una opción, apenas si puede cuidarse el solo –una sonrisa se asomo en la cara de Sakura, contagiando muy ligeramente al moreno– Sasuke ¿qué es lo que te molesto tanto? Porque no creo que haya sido solo lo de Kakashi.

- Darme cuenta que deje algo muy valioso por una estúpida venganza, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que nadie me quite lo que es mío –se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa dejando su espada a un lado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con exactitud? –lo miro interrogante.

- Tsk, Sakura, de verdad eres una molestia.

- Vamos Sasuke, ¿qué te cuesta decirme?

- ¿Vas a deshacer esta cosa o la deshago yo? –el moreno se levanto, guardo su katana.

- Entonces no me vas a decir, eres malo.

- Y te encanta ¿no? –dijo sensualmente en el oído de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

- Mou, Sasuke –le dio un empujón para alejarlo de ella e inflo los cachetes en un modo un tanto infantil.

- Ah, por cierto Sakura, dile a Kakashi que mantenga su distancia contigo.

- ¿Y con qué derecho te sientes para decir eso? –lo tomo por el brazo y lo giro para que le hablara a la cara.

Se acerco al rostro de la chica y le dijo al oído– Desde la noche que me declaraste tu amor, SA-KU-RA.

La pelirrosa se quedo estática y su rostro se torno rojo– Pero eso no quiere decir que tu y yo seamos algo –desvió la mirada– como para que intentes alejar a las personas de mi.

- No intento alejar a las personas de ti, solo voy a espantar a unos cuantos gusanos –Sasuke mostro una sonrisa diabólica.

- Suficiente, no pienso seguirte el juego, tu no sientes nada por mi y no pienso ser una más de tus trofeos –se cruzo de brazos molesta.

Pero el enojo le duro poco, sintió como el moreno rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomo su nuca para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, estaba tan sorprendida que al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero la insistencia de Sasuke por profundizar el beso mientras delineaba sus labios con la lengua y al sentir una ligera mordida la hizo reaccionar cediendo y permitiendo el paso a su boca. No rompieron la unión hasta que el aire fue más que necesario.

- Lo ves, tu eres solo mía, Sakura –dijo rozando los labios de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Ah? –la kunoichi levanto un ceja sin entender que había caído en su trampa.

La soltó, se dio media vuelta e inflo el pecho– Katon, Zukohokku –un cañón de fuego hizo cenizas una pared de la prisión.

Ambos salieron del lugar ante las miradas expectantes de Kakashi y Anko.

- Sakura-chan –el rubio corrió a abrazar a su amiga, valiéndole el gruñido proveniente de Sasuke.

- ¿Quién gano? –pregunto burlona la mujer ANBU.

- Fue un empate –declaro Sakura neutral.

- ¿No que eras muy fuerte, Haruno?

- Pues si lo soy, pero también lo es Sasuke –miro de reojo al moreno– pero si alguno hubiera ganado Kakashi tendría en sus manos la cabeza de alguno de los dos.

- Y enfrentar la ira de Tsunade-sama por no haberlos detenido, no gracias –negó con las manos.

Sasuke para evitar más preguntas emprendió la marcha pasando cerca del peliplateado y advertirle con voz amenazante pero apenas audible– Guarda tu distancia con Sakura, Kakashi, no queremos que esto se repita.

Kakashi formo una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

- Sasuke, espera tengo que curar tus heridas –la pelirrosa se apresuro para alcanzarlo– Nos vemos Kakashi, Anko-senpai –lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón.

- Maldita mocosa, pero ya me las pagara –siseo entre dientes la morena.

- ¿Nos vamos? –invito Kakashi a la mujer.

- Yo ya no entendí –Naruto se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender lo que había sucedido.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Sasuke, espera, maldita sea te puedes detener un minuto Uchiha –grito molesta Sakura con los brazos en su cintura.

- Tsk, ¿Qué quieres Sakura? –se dio media vuelta encarando a la pelirrosa.

- Saber porque aun sigues enojado –tenía el ceño fruncido, es que de verdad que no lo entendía, ya le había dicho lo que Kakashi, pero aun se mostraba molesto.

- Hmp –emitió y siguió su camino.

- Contigo no se puede hablar, adiós –hizo el intento de saltar para llegar más rápido a su destino, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? –su tono fue duro.

- Pues a mi casa, ¿A dónde crees? Tengo mucho que arreglar, por si no lo recuerdas, vivo sola y no tengo quien me haga el aseo, como tu comprenderás –dijo sarcásticamente.

- Te acompaño.

- Ah no eso si que no, quiero pasar un tiempo a solas –se soltó del agarre y desapareció en un PUFF.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada y se fue a su hogar.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**CASA DE SAKURA**

- Por lo menos no me siguió –la pelirrosa llego hasta su casa, pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta. Rogo porque no fuera Sasuke, aunque dudaba que el tocara antes de entrar; abrió la puerta y se encontró con quien menos esperaba – ¿Neji?

- Hola Sakura, las noticias vuelan rápido.

- Vaya, que si, ¿quién te dijo? –se hizo a un lado invitándolo a pasar.

- Me encontré a Shikamaru, y me conto que ya arreglaste las cosas –entro a la casa, y Sakura lo guio hasta la sala.

- Pues se podría decir que si –lo dejo un momento solo, y fue a la cocina, donde siguió la conversación– ¿Quieres un poco de café?

- Si, por favor –espero a que la pelirrosa regresara.

- ¿Y dime que te trae por aquí?

- Solo quería ver como estabas y decirte que cuando necesites ayuda estoy ahí para ti.

- Gracias Neji, en verdad me alegra saber que cuento con amigos como tú.

El silbido de la tetera avisando que el agua estaba caliente hizo que Sakura fuera a la cocina para servir el café y sentarse a platicar un rato con su amigo.

Sakura le conto un resumen sobre lo que vivió en la aldea de la Estrella y que ya había arreglado los problemas que tenía con Tsunade. Neji le conto que tenía pensado pedirle a Tenten que se casaran, le pregunto su opinión y algunos consejos a la pelirrosa, la cual se sintió muy feliz por sus amigos.

Después de ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido en Konoha, creyó prudente retirarse para dejar descansar a la pelirrosa, quien le mando saludos cordiales a su amiga Tenten que estaba de misión con Lee y Gai-sensei. Sakura lo despidió en la puerta de la casa, ya era de noche y espero a perderlo de vista para entrar.

Se sentía cansada y decidió tomar un baño largo y espumoso, se remojo por unos minutos y tallo su cuerpo, en verdad el agua la hacía sentir bien; supo que era suficiente cuando noto la piel de sus dedos arrugada como pasa, sumergió la cabeza completamente y luego salió de la bañera.

Se puso algo cómodo, un pantalón deportivo y una playera de tirantes; pensó en preparar algo para cenar, pero no había nada que hacer.

- Tendré que salir a comprar algo –suspiro derrotada, tomo una chamarra y salió a la tienda.

Ya era entrada la noche, y como la noche era fría, decidió preparar algo caliente como sukiyaki; pero no le apetecía comer sola; tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y tomo rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**CASA DE SASUKE**

El moreno terminaba de tomar su segundo baño del día, se puso solo un pantalón y secaba su cabello con una toalla, cuando oyó que golpeaban la puerta de la casa– Suigetsu abre.

- Como ordene jefe –contesto burlón el albino– Oh, qué bonita sorpresa –solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz demasiado alegre de su ex subordinado– Pasa, ¿Qué te trae al lado oscuro de Konoha, Sakura?

La pelirrosa rio bajito– Pues vine a invitarlos a cenar, o mejor dicho he traído algo para hacer de cenar.

- Yomi, yomi, en verdad eres un amor –iba a abrazarla cuando un kunai atravesó su cabeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida – Sasuke, ¿qué tal si lo matas?

- Hmp, si fuera tan sencillo matarlo, no lo hubiera escogido para ser parte de mi equipo –miro amenazante a Suigetsu– ¿Qué te trae por aquí, no querías estar sola?

- Esta bien, si no me quieres aquí, me voy –giro sobre sus tobillos y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

Con una sola mano paso encima de la cabeza de Sakura y cerró la puerta– Tsk, eres una molestia –le susurro al oído– Suigetsu, trae las cosas de la cocina.

- Por fin comida de verdad –se fue con los brazos levantados celebrando y dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Cuando me di cuenta que no quería volver a cenar sola.

- Hmp –tomo la bolsa con los ingredientes de las manos de la kunoichi y la llevo a la cocina.

Sakura lo siguió y juntos comenzaron a preparar la cena, la pelirrosa lavaba las verduras y Sasuke las cortaba con tanta maestría que la sorprendió. Suigetsu prefirió dejarlos solos y que le avisara cuando todo estuviera listo y en la mesa.

Los tres se sentaron juntos a la mesa, Sakura se sentó a un costado de Sasuke y frente a Suigetsu, esperaron a que el platillo se cociera un poco y conversaron un rato, entre risas de la pelirrosa arrebatadas por las comicidades. En cuanto estuvo listo, todos degustaron la cena que en verdad estaba deliciosa. Sasuke y Suigetsu comprobaron las habilidades culinarias de Sakura, felicitándola por su buen sazón, bueno por lo menos el albino.

- Estoy satisfecho –se sobo la barriga– muchas gracias por tomarnos en cuenta Sakura-chan –se levanto y llevo su plato a la cocina– Que tengan buena noche –dijo en doble sentido, captado por ambos.

- Si, si ya vete a dormir –lo corrió claramente Sasuke.

- Buenas noches Suigetsu –se despidió agitando la mano desde su asiento.

El de dientes afilados se desapareció del lugar para dejarlos platicar más a gusto, Sakura se levanto de la mesa y llevo los demás platos y utensilios con los que prepararon la cena, Sasuke le ayudo a llevar los más grandes.

En un armonioso silencio ella lavo los platos y la pequeña olla, y para su sorpresa el moreno seco todo bajo su atenta mirada.

- Creo que es hora de irme –salió de la cocina en busca de su chamarra, de repente sufrió un mareo que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, pero el moreno la detuvo en un abrazo pegando la espalda de Sakura a su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? –no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

- Si, solo fue un leve mareo, no he dormido en tres días, tener que enfrentar a Tsunade-sama y luego la pelea, ahora mi cuerpo está cobrando la factura.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y vio que el chakra de la pelirrosa fluía irregularmente– No solo es cansancio, tu chakra esta desnivelado.

- Si, lo sé, desde que se rompió el tercer sello del dragón he sentido que mi chakra sube y baja.

- Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero que estés sola si te vuelves a sentir mal.

- Solo déjame descansar un poco y luego podré irme sin ningún problema.

- No me parece correcto, pero como no quiero pelear más contigo –la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la sala, se sentía un poco mal por lo cual no protesto– Que te parece si platicamos un rato.

- ¿De qué quieres platicar? Porque hasta donde recuerdo no eres muy conversador.

- Pues no sé, porque no escoges tu el tema, ya que tu eres tan hablanchina –deposito a Sakura en el sofá y el se sentó junto a ella.

- Cuéntame, cual fue tu castigo al regresar a Konoha.

- Por qué no escoges algo más interesante.

- Yo ya hable mucho, ahora es tu turno de contarme algo de ti –tomo el brazo del moreno, lo paso por encima de sus hombros y se acomodo sobre su pecho, aferrándose al haori de Sasuke.

- Tsk, está bien, pero no te quejes si es aburrido.

- Te lo prometo –hizo una cruz sobre su pecho en forma de juramento.

- Naruto convenció a Tsunade de que no me encerrara en la cárcel, y que me dejara bajo su vigilancia. Tiempo después comencé a hacer misiones sin goce de pago y de bajo nivel, tu sabes porque aun no subía de rango –noto que la chica respiraba de manera más acompasada y lenta, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida– Tsk, eres una molestia –sonrió de medio lado y deposito un dulce beso en la frente de la chica.

Se acomodo en el sofá recostándose con la pelirrosa a su lado, la abrazo para que no sufriera frio durante la noche; unos minutos después sintió los parpados pesados, el también estaba cansado y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Sakura sintió que algo le hacía falta, se removió en su lugar y de repente, PLAP, se dio un golpe contra el frio suelo.

- Auch –se sobo la frente por el dolor del golpe– ¿Dónde estoy? –miro a su alrededor, esa no era su casa.

- Por fin despiertas, eres una dormilona –Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa y la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto aun aturdida.

- Ya pasa del medio día.

- ¿Qué? –grito alarmada– Tenia que verme con Tsunade-sama hace una hora, demonios.

- Tranquila, puedes llegar en cinco minutos a la torre.

- Yo jamás llego tarde a un compromiso –rápidamente se acerco a la puerta, pero Sasuke la detuvo con un abrazo por la cintura.

- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? –ronroneo en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

- Si, pero deja de hacer eso –abrió la puerta y se escapo de los brazos de su captor dejando la puerta abierta.

Sasuke la vio brincar por los tejados con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Ya se fue Sakura-chan? –apareció por las escaleras Suigetsu– Yo quería despedirme de ella.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada – No te quedo claro que te alejaras de ella.

- Solo era una broma, ya sé que Sakura-chan es tuya, bueno que tú la consideras de tu propiedad, pero y ¿ella que dice de eso?

Esa pregunta no se la había hecho el moreno, aunque de todos modos no importaba, mientras el no dijera lo contrario, Haruno Sakura le pertenecía en cuerpo, ¿alma y corazón? Aunque jamás se lo había preguntado y la pelirrosa no le había vuelto a llamar con el sufijo, que años atrás consideraba demasiado meloso; jamás imagino que extrañaría el Sasuke-kun y la forma en la que ella lo pronunciaba. Además, de sus labios no había salido un te quiero mientras hacían el amor antes de que ella partiera, pero ellos en verdad no hacían el amor, para ser más precisos solo era sexo, sin ningún sentimiento de por medio. Y comenzando a hondar en el tema, Sakura siempre lo presentaba como un compañero shinobi, pero esto ya lo había pensado, el jamás le pidió que fueran algo más.

Demasiadas cosas invadieron la cabeza de Sasuke, y es que, tal vez, solo tal vez, su corazón ya no era tan frío; no, la verdad, cuando despertó esa mañana y vio a Sakura entre sus brazos, acurrucada sobre su pecho, se sintió vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Con estos pensamientos en mente, decidió que lo suyo con la pelirrosa debía cambiar a algo un poco más serio.

Pero primero pensaría bien las cosas mientras entrenaba un rato, y luego la buscaría para dejar las cosas en claro.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**EN LA TORRE HOKAGE**

Llego a la puerta de la Hokage, era una kunoichi fuerte, experta en medicina, la última de una raza capaz de controlar cualquier tipo de chakra, era de los pocos shinobis que tenían tres, si tres pactos de invocación; pero tenía miedo de entrar, de enfrentar la condena a la que la sometería Tsunade-sama. Junto valor, respiro hondo y toco la puerta esperando el aviso para poder entrar.

- Adelante –la voz seria de la ojimiel llego a sus oídos.

Lentamente giro el pomo de la puerta y entro a paso lento, hizo una reverencia– Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama.

- Vaya que si son tardes Sakura, según yo habíamos quedado de vernos a las once de la mañana –no quitaba la mirada de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama, es que... me quede dormida.

- Ya veo, ¿pasaste buena noche?

- Si, descanse bastante bien –no era mentira, en mucho tiempo no había dormido tan profundamente, pero se lo atribuía al largo viaje y al cansancio.

- Bueno, sabes que debo imponerte un castigo por tu insubordinación, pero ya que regresaste por voluntad propia, voy a ser indulgente contigo.

- Gracias Tsunade-sama –entendió el sarcasmo implícito.

La rubia entrelazo sus manos y apoyo los codos en el escritorio– Trabajaras en el hospital un turno diario, atenderás pacientes civiles; en caso de emergencia apoyaras en el tratamiento de shinobis; no harás misiones en algún tiempo y por ningún motivo podrás salir de la aldea –dicto sin quitarle la vista de encima– ¿Entendiste?

- Si, Tsunade-sama –hizo una reverencia en señal de gratitud.

- Ahora retírate y preséntate hoy mismo en el hospital –movió la mano dándole a entender que se fuera de una vez.

- Con su permiso –salió rápido de la oficina.

Sakura se encamino al hospital, prefería empezar temprano para poder ir a hacer las compras y llenar su alacena. Llego rápido al hospital, le dijo a la recepcionista que ella atendería a los enfermos y demás pacientes civiles durante un tiempo; pregunto si su consultorio seguía libre, lo cual resulto que así era, pidió que le mandaran a los pacientes ahí.

Entro a su consultorio, estaba impecable, tal vez pensaron que estaba en misión y nadie más supo que había huido de la aldea. Ordeno unos papeles y justo después de sentarse entro un remolino rubio al lugar.

- Maldita frentona, ¿Cuándo regresaste?

La pelirrosa se llevo una gran sorpresa y no sabía cómo responder– ¿Ayer?

- Esa es una pregunta a mi pregunta, bueno no importa, ¿dime como les fue?

- ¿Cómo nos fue? –Sakura se encontraba cada vez más confundida.

- Crees que no se qué te escapaste de la aldea y que Naruto y Sasuke fueron a buscarte –pregunto enojada poniendo las manos en su cadera.

- Pues como veras, todo salió bien, aquí estoy –dijo como si no fuera algo de importancia.

- Mmm, y cuéntame ¿Cómo te convenció de regresar? –levanto los ojos maliciosamente.

- ¡Cerda! No sé a qué te refieres con eso –negó con la cabeza.

- Pues que Naruto regreso sin Sasuke y pues…

- No imagines cosas donde no las hay.

- Oh, vamos frentona si Sasuke fue el primero en salir a buscarte, no creo que sea solo porque eran compañeros de equipo –jugaba con su cabello.

Sakura suspiro – Con Sasuke nunca se sabe, además el no es muy comunicativo y mucho menos expresivo.

- ¿Por qué no das tu el primer paso?

- No quiero emocionarme con algo que no tal vez no tenga futuro –su mirada se dirigió al anillo en su mano izquierda.

- Dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, además no creo que sea tan imposible como tú crees –acaricio el cabello de su amiga, estaba casi más largo que cuando acababan de salir de la academia.

- Gracias Ino –tomo su mano y se recargo en ella.

- Cuando me necesites estoy aquí para ayudarte –la abrazo con mucho cariño, tanto que Sakura derramo una lagrima.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

- Así que andabas por aquí –en una nube de humo apareció Kakashi, Sasuke ni se inmuto.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? –arrastro las palabras con cierto tono de molestia.

- Nada solo que Naruto quería preguntarte si entrenaban juntos, pero veo que ya estás por terminar –se recargo en un árbol.

- Hmp –sonrió de lado.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Sakura?

- Tsk, aparte de pervertido, metiche.

- Solo estoy preocupado por Sakura, no creo que sea bueno que juegues con ella Sasuke –puso una cara seria, como no había visto el moreno hacia mucho– ya le rompiste el corazón una vez, no te permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Lo que pase entre ella y yo, no es asunto tuyo –hablo amenazante.

- Vaya que si lo es, ella no es solo mi alumna, para mi Sakura es como una hija.

- Si ella ya me lo dijo, pero te advierto algo Kakashi, ya no tienes que cuidarla, para eso me tiene a mí, ¿entendiste?

- Jamás dejare de preocuparme por ella –advirtió el Kakashi antes de desaparecer.

- Mejor me voy a mi casa antes de que empiecen a llegar más guardianes de Sakura –bufo molesto y se desapareció en una nube de humo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Llego la noche y Sakura atendía a su ultimo paciente, una anciana que tenía una fuerte tos, reviso sus pulmones y su corazón, su garganta y para finalizar le receto unos medicamentos y la despidió cortésmente acompañándola hasta la puerta de su consultorio.

- Por fin, esto es más cansado de lo que recordaba –acomodo los expedientes en su escritorio y salió para despedirse de las enfermeras que aun quedaban en el hospital.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, en verdad todo era tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a la Estrella. Compro algunas cosas para comer y otras que hacían falta en el rápido vistazo que hecho la noche anterior.

- _¿Estas preocupada por los abuelos?_

- Si, también por los chicos, me fui sin despedirme y no creo ser bien recibida nuevamente –iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía.

- _Ellos entenderán, sino Keita-kun se encargara de explicarles_ –razonaba mejor que ella su inner – _ahora solo queda preocuparse por arreglar los asunto aquí._

- Ya no queda nada que arreglar aquí.

- _¡Oh claro que sí! Tenemos que decifrar nuestros sentimientos por Sasuke._

- Sasuke –dijo entre un suspiro en voz alta.

- ¿Si?

Sakura de la impresión lanzo un kunai en dirección de donde vino la voz, a sus espaldas estaba el moreno parado y por poco y no esquiva el arma, cortándole la mejilla.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tsk, mujer si no quieres verme dímelo pero no intentes matarme.

- Lo siento, solo fue un reflejo –se acerco a Sasuke rápidamente y reviso la herida– No te muevas – con una mano tomo suavemente el rostro del ojinegro y con la otra emano chakra verde curando la herida– Ya esta –iba a retirar la mano pero Sasuke la detuvo.

- Tenemos que hablar –dijo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto.

- Claro, de que quieres hablar.

- Sera mejor que lo hagamos en mi casa –intento caminar sujetando la mano de la pelirrosa pero ella no se movió de su lugar– ¿Qué sucede?

- Sasuke, yo… –hizo una pausa demasiado larga para el gusto del moreno– yo no quiero una relación como la que tu estas buscando. Yo quiero estar con alguien que…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Sasuke la atrapo rodeando su cintura con un brazo y con el otro atrajo su rostro hasta sellar sus labios en un beso, pero este era diferente a todos los anteriores, era lento y lleno de amor; Sakura se dejo llevar se abrazo al cuello del moreno y le permitió profundizar la unión. Dejaron a un lado la necesidad del aire, por la necesidad de sentir al otro; sin quererlo tuvieron que romper el beso, Sasuke recargo su frente en la de Sakura, ambos intentaban regular sus respiraciones.

- Sabes que para mí es difícil expresarme con palabras Sakura, pero quiero que vivas conmigo de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Y qué pasara con Suigetsu y Karin?

- Buscaran un lugar donde vivir, si es necesario les daré una de las casas del barrio Uchiha –se acerco a su oído y le susurro– No te gustan los retos, Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, Sasuke estaba retándola y ella no era alguien que rechazara un desafío– Acepto Sasuke, pero si vamos a vivir juntos será bajo ciertas reglas.

- Hmp –sonrió triunfal, había pensado que sería más difícil convencerla.

- Número uno, no soy sirvienta de nadie, me ayudaras con los deberes del hogar –la pelirrosa empezó a enumerar con sus dedos en medio del abrazo.

- Aja –que bien se oía eso, hogar.

- Número dos, yo puedo seguir viendo a mis amigos cuando quiera.

- Mmm, siempre y cuando sea en lugares públicos y que me avises a quien vas a ver.

Puso su dedo en el mentón pensativa– Me parece razonable. Pero lo mismo aplica para ti con tus amigas.

- Yo no tengo amigas Sakura –el moreno enarco una ceja.

- Número tres, no tendremos relaciones hasta que yo crea que está bien.

- Sakura, eso no es justo.

- Tómalo o déjalo –se cruzo de brazos entre el abrazo que aun mantenía Sasuke.

- Lo tomo pero yo tengo una condición también, compartiremos la habitación – especifico el ojinegro.

Colgándose del cuello de Sasuke deposito un beso en su nariz– Esta bien, esto quiere decir que somos…

- ¿Acaso lo nuestro necesita un título?

- Tienes razón, lo que tenemos no tiene titulo ni nombre, porque primero tenemos que entender y estar seguros de lo que sentimos.

- Sakura –su voz era de reprimenda– deja de razonar todo, tsk, eres una molestia –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirrosa hizo un mohín de desagrado, no le gustaba que le llamara así, pero entendió que esta vez lo hizo en un tono de broma, pero lo haría sufrir un poco. Se soltó del cuello de Sasuke y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda– Me voy a mi casa –disimulo estar enojada mientras sonreía.

- Oh vamos, deja de estar jugando –la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro al oído– se que te estás riendo y que tu berrinche es fingido.

Sakura empezó a reírse– Eres bueno, pero si no dejas de llamarme así, esperaras más de lo que crees.

- Hmp –Sasuke entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

La noche era perfecta, una luna en total esplendor, no había nubes que opacaran su brillo, las estrellas resplandecían como nunca antes lo había visto Sakura, o tal vez era que tenía mucho tiempo no sentirse tan bien.

Caminaron abrazados todo el camino, sin decir palabra alguna pero compartiendo su tranquilidad.

- Mañana empezaremos a traer las cosas que necesites de tu casa.

- ¿Quieres que me deshaga de mi casa?

- No la vas a necesitar más.

- Tienes razón, de todos modos tengo la de mis padres –su mirada se entristeció por un momento.

Sasuke al notar la tristeza, la abrazo más fuerte y ella se aferro a él, tal vez no tardaría mucho en comprender todo los sentimientos que el moreno despertaba en ella. La tomo en brazos y salto sobre los tejados de las casas para llegar más rápido a su nuevo hogar, donde que quería compartir con su pelirrosa molestia.

.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Por fin!!! uff me costó mucho trabajo arreglar la reconciliación entre Sakura y Sasuke, espero que no haya forzado mucho la cosa, pero no iba a resultar tan fácil que esos dos dieran su bracito a torcer. Además pienso agregarle un capitulo, en el siguiente pensaba hacer algo con los 4 equipos juntos, ya saben el Equipo Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma, pero mejor hare que nuestra parejita demuestre a los demás que ya están juntos, tratare de hacerlo medio romántico medio cómico, pero todavía no lo tengo planeado así que tendrán que esperar por lo menos 2 semanas, jajaja, porque tanto porque las próximas dos semanas son cruciales en mi semestre, tengo que presentar otro examen final y elaborar un proyecto para computación gráfica, ya tenemos la mitad pero hay que pulirlo y ya saben cómo es eso.

En este capítulo hubo una pisquita de NaruHina, bueno para el siguiente ya veremos que sale, además tengo una carta bajo la manga, recuerdan las palabras que aparecieron durante la historia solitas, pues eso será parte de nuestro próximo capítulo. Espérenlo, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias a sus comentarios:

**Angelunny  
**(si que lastima, pero ya no se pudo alargar más, pero espero contar con su atención, ya que pienso publicar otra historia, claro en cuanto termine con esta, gracias por el cumplido ^-^)

**chio-miau  
**(si a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la Sakura del manga y del anime, aunque ahora que ya se puso las pilas, creo que va a dar algunas supresas, si pienso poner otro lemmon, ya que lo pediste, jijiji, pero tengo q pensarlo bien, para cerrar con broche de oro, y con el prof pues no m fue tan mal, espero sacar 10, pero con pasar m conformo)

**c!n  
**(no ya no es el ultimo lemmon por petición de varios pienso poner otro para darle un chance a Sasukito, jajaja, lo del epilogo lo voy a tomar en cuenta, dependiendo de cuantos reviews reciba en el ultimo capi)

**Geanella-Asakura  
**(gracias a ti por leerlo, que bueno que te gusto, y pues con lo de la narrativa se hace lo que se puede, y con lo de enfrentar a los de Konoha pues aquí la conti, que t parecio? O le falto alguien con quien disculparse?)

**aiko amitie  
**(si Takeshi tuvo un final triste, pero si lo dejaba vivo, pues no habia SasuxSaku, y por lo tanto no hubiera historia, jajaja, no creo que Sakura s quede a vestir santos, por lo menos ya se arreglo algo entre ellos solo hace falta definir que son, jijiji, pero eso sera para el próximo capi, si Sasuke es bastante bestia pero no importa asi nos gusta, q no?)

**Sonia  
**(tan pronto como la escuela me da chance actualice, si estuvo bueno el capi, creo que de los más concisos de toda la historia)

**Valee 404  
**(no todavía no se acabo esto va a llegar al capi 20, gracias por tu review, de verdad son muy importantes para mi porq así se que les gusta de lo que escribo, también t mando besos, gracias)

**MCJ-94  
**(hola, pues mucho gusto y q bueno q te guste la historia, yo tambien soy nueva en esto, y lo de la gran escritora te lo agradezco mucho, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, y con sus RR me hacen sentir muy bien, por eso continuo)

**Mitsui  
**(el lemmon me costo un poco de trabajo pero menos que en el anterior y creo que quedo bastante "decente" si se lo podría llamar así, jijiji, si la muerte de Takeshi fue muy trágica y creo que logre tocar tu corazoncito, q bueno, pero los momentos alegres todavía faltan, así que espéralos, gracias por lo de la fan, si algún día quieres ponerte en contacto conmigo mándame un PM desde mi perfil)

**kana15  
**(tu crees q soy paciente, creo q llegue tarde a la repartición de esa virtud, creo q como no soy paciente, por eso siempre llego tarde a mis citas, jajaja, y q bueno q te gusto, es q a el no le gusta q le toquen lo q es suyo, sipi Akira es un amor, si lo conocieras en persona, es peludito y muy cariñoso de hecho esta aquí a mi lado mientras escribo, si en efecto es mi perro y lo quiero muchisisimo por eso puse esa parte el me inspiro)

**pandiux7  
**(en primera suerte con tu escuela, te va a ir bien ya veras. Takeshi era un amor, pobrecito pero si no lo mataba, no habría SasuxSaku, si todos eran buenos, y por eso Sakura da todo por ellos, Sasuke es un celosote d primera y es q no le gusta que toquen lo que considera suyo, o sea, Sakura, jajaja)

**madoka pick  
**(gracias por el fav de Pizzeria 2x1)

**Mara Osaki  
**(si son unos RATEROS AGARRENLOS, jajaja, pues aquí una parte de lo que pasa ahora que ya regresaron a Konoha, aunque a Sasuke todavía le hace falta hacer un poco de luchita para recuperar al 100 x 100 el corazoncito de Sakura)

**Nacamova  
**(gracias por agregarla a tus favs, me haces muy feliz)

**RECUERDEN LOS RR SON EL ALIMENTO DE LOS ESCRITORES, NO SEAN MALITOS Y DEJENME UNO PLEASE.**

..::: SaLuDiToS :::..


	19. Juegos: de Amor

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU  
**_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura  
_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes.  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 19. "Juegos: de amor"

Sakura se encontraba en su casa empacando su ropa para mudarse con Sasuke, que le ayudaba a guardar algunas cosas que necesitarían para su nuevo hogar, juntos; no lo empezaron como habían acordado al día siguiente, sino que esperaron para llevar las cosas poco a poco para que nadie sospechara.

- Sakura, ¿no piensas llevar todo esto, o si? –miraba unos cuantos muebles en la sala.

- Si te refieres a los muebles –grito desde su habitación, tratando de adivinar a lo que se refería el moreno– creo que lo mejor será venderlos junto con la casa.

- Hmp –Sasuke siguió con la tarea de envolver algunas fotos, incluidas las de la familia de Sakura y algunas que tenía con sus amigos – Ustedes no vienen –dijo tomando unas fotos donde la pelirrosa abrazaba a Shikamaru y otras estaba con los hermanos Sabaku no y se disponía a tirarlas a la basura.

- Ni se te ocurra Uchiha –hablo amenazante Sakura, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con algunas cajas.

- Dijimos que llevarías solo lo necesario, y esto no lo es –alzo una foto en cada mano.

- Si lo son, Sasuke son parte de mis recuerdos y vaya que los pienso llevar –se acerco a arrebato los marcos de cada una de las manos.

- Por kami Sakura, pues que tanta basura piensas llevar –exclamo ante las dos maletas y la caja que había bajado la pelirrosa.

- Mejor cállate Uchiha si no quieres que empiece a desempacar y me quede en MI CASA –puso ambas manos en sus caderas y recalco las últimas palabras.

- Tsk, molesta –susurro bajito al ver como Sakura subía por otra tanda de cosas.

La pelirrosa estaba en su habitación revisando si no faltaba nada, pero algo en el armario llamo su atención.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? _–miro la cajita vieja donde guardaba su banda de la aldea de la estrella– _Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve para luego pensar tu destino_.

El ruido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos, tomo la caja y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

- Sakura, abre necesito un favor –la voz de Ino al otro lado de la puerta la puso nerviosa– Frentona abre, se que estas ahí dentro.

- Voy Ino –miro a Sasuke entre preocupada y con miedo.

- ¿Qué? –el moreno le regreso la mirada con una ceja levantada.

- Es que Ino… tu… ¿Qué le voy a decir?

- ¿Qué te estoy ayudando a mudarte? –ironizo Sasuke.

- Es que no entiendes, va a hacer un escándalo –se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos buscando paciencia y Sasuke no le ayudaba en mucho.

- Abre frentona o tiro la puerta, te lo advierto, se que tienes a un hombre haya dentro –el grito fue tan fuerte que pudieron escucharla hasta la arena.

- Cerda, quieres callarte –abrió la puerta encolerizada la pelirrosa.

- Sabía que así abrirías –rio escandalosamente, pero su cara cambio a una de sorpresa al ver a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la pelirrosa– ¿Sasuke?

- Hmp –algo así como un hola.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto un tanto preocupada con una ceja levantada.

- No, Ino, solo estoy haciendo algo de limpieza y Sasuke me está ayudando –se excuso Sakura.

La rubia no se trago el cuento y se adentro en la casa para inspeccionarla, llevándose la segunda sorpresa del día– A mi no engañas frentona, estas empacando, ¿piensas volverte a ir? –la tomo de ambos brazos y la zarandeo.

- No, como crees, es que… –como se lo explicaría sin que hiciera un escándalo, no, por más que lo pensara no había de otra.

- _Shannaro, díselo ya, restriégale en la cara que te vas a vivir con Sasuke_ –le gritaba su inner.

- Sakura vivirá conmigo a partir de hoy –la voz seria de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke… –el tono de Sakura fue de reproche.

Ino se quedo sin habla solo veía como sus dos amigos peleaban frente a ella, de porque Sasuke lo decía sin preguntarle primero, o de porque Sakura pensaba tanto en decir algo tan normal, de todos modos tarde o temprano se enterarían.

- ¿Es en serio? Maldita frentona, no me habías dicho nada.

- Será porque apenas lo decidimos hace unas noches, además no tengo mucho que regrese a la aldea, recuerdas.

- Voy a llevar esto a la casa, te veo en un rato.

Sakura asintió al aviso del moreno, dándoles la oportunidad a las chicas de hablar a solas.

- Felicidades Sakura, por fin has conseguido el corazón de Sasuke –abrazo a la pelirrosa.

- Si, verdad, soy muy afortunada –su actitud no mostraba mucha seguridad.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, que no te ves NADA emocionada.

- Si estoy emocionada, pero aun tengo dudas.

- ¿Qué clase de dudas? –acaricio su hombro dándole aliento para que hablara.

Sakura suspiro cansada– Es que no se qué siente Sasuke por mí.

La rubia, sabía que eso no era todo, pero aunque su relación estaba retomando lo que alguna vez fue, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aun, para que la pelirrosa le contara todo– Frentona –tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos para que la viera a los ojos– Necesitas un amigo con quien hablar, y se quien es la persona adecuada.

- ¿Mmm? –la pelirrosa la miro desconcertada, vio como la rubia la levantaba de un jalón y la sacaba de su casa a trompicones, sin especificar el rumbo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**EN LA CASA UCHIHA**

Sasuke llegaba con varias cajas, sin ningún problema abrió la casa y subió las escaleras para dejar su cargamento; las coloco en un rincón del cuarto y se tiro en la cama, pensando en lo que se vendría ahora que Sakura viviera con él.

Primero, les avisaría a Suigetsu y a Karin, que buscaran a donde irse; aunque la pelirroja no lo tomaría nada bien, contaba con el albino para que le ayudara con ella. Segundo, en cuanto el rubio-idiota-sobreprotector de Naruto se enterara se armaría el alboroto, sin contar con la reacción de la Hokage y de su tarado ex sensei, Kakashi seguramente trataría de convencerla que era una mala idea. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que tenía que dejar en claro a muchos hombres en la aldea, que Sakura ya no estaba disponible.

Unos golpes en la puerta principal lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto de mala gana a atender el llamado, murmurando quien sabe que cosas contra el que lo molestaba.

- Teme –alcanzo a escuchar antes de abrir.

- ¿Qué quieres DOBE?

El rubio se abrió paso a la casa del moreno– Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

- Estoy bien, ahora podrías decirme a que viniste.

- Quería invitarte a entrenar, ya que Tsunade te dio un mes de vacaciones –dijo colocando sus manos tras su cabeza– no sea que te vayas a oxidar por estar holgazaneando.

- Hmp –sonrió arrogante– Como si eso fuera a suceder.

- Entonces ¿qué dices o estas ocupado? –pudo ver algunas de las cosas empacadas que había traído antes de la casa de Sakura.

Sasuke giro la cabeza para descubrir lo que veía el rubio– No, vamos, eso puede esperar –empujo a su amigo afuera de la casa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Ino llevaba la mitad de la aldea arrastrando a Sakura, sin que ella repusiera en ello.

- Llegamos –anuncio la rubia.

Sakura recargo la cabeza a un lado, analizando el lugar al que había llegado, la residencia de los Nara– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Que no me escuchaste en todo el camino, maldita frentona estaba hablando como loca entonces –le reprocho señalándola con un dedo.

La pelirrosa reía nerviosa, en verdad se había encerrado en su mundo pensando lo que le hacía falta empacar, tenía que buscar un lugar para acomodar sus cosas, y para finalizar querría darse un baño al terminar la mudanza y se preguntaba si se sentiría cómoda bañándose en su nuevo "hogar"– Para ser sinceras… no, no escuche nada de lo que dijiste, perdón Ino.

- Bueno no importa, por esta vez, te lo paso, ahora a lo que venimos –se acerco a la puerta y toco educadamente.

Esperaron unos momentos y salió el hombre cabeza del clan Nara– Ino, Sakura, ¿vienen a ver a Shikamaru?

- Si, Shikaku-san –Ino jalo a la pelirrosa adentro de la casa.

- Permítanme ahora voy a buscarlo, siéntanse en su casa –el hombre desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Ino?

- Pues lo obvio, te dije que necesitabas hablar con un amigo para aclarar tus dudas, y quien mejor que nuestro estratega número uno, para ayudarte a desenredar tus pensamientos y tal vez tus sentimientos.

- Hola, chicas, ¿Qué sucede? –termino su frase en medio de un bostezo.

- Hola Shikamaru, yo solo acompañe a Sakura, así que los dejo solos para que puedan platicar.

- Gracias Ino –la ojijade le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

- No hay de que frentona, con esto me debes un favor enorme –le giño un ojo, arrancando una sonrisa a Sakura y dejando a Shikamaru confundido – Cuídala mucho Shikamaru, te la encargo.

El Nara sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba solo asintió, no tenía que decírselo el cuidaría de Sakura ante cualquier adversidad.

- Bueno, la verdad, no supe que veníamos aquí hasta que llegamos –se rasco la cabeza al puro estilo de Naruto.

- Ino te trajo a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

- Algo así –Sakura sabía que al Nara le gustaba hablar mientras observaba las nubes, así que conociendo la casa perfectamente se encamino al patio, seguida por el castaño sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –se tumbaron en el suelo a la orilla de la casa, Sakura dejo sus piernas colgando y meciéndolas un poco; Shikamaru se recargo en su rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna la dejo colgando también.

La pelirrosa pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir– ¿Alguna vez has dudado de lo que sientes por Temari?

El castaño se tambaleo un poco y luego aclaro su garganta, esa era una pregunta que no se esperaba– No, bueno al principio creía que solo era por amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo, me di cuenta que… que…

- ¿La amas? –lo miro de reojo.

- Por supuesto que sí –se sonrojo al extremo, haciendo reír a la pelirrosa– ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta?

- Sabes, Sasuke me pidió irme a vivir con él.

- ¿Y aceptaste?

- Si, pero le dije que me diera tiempo para entender lo que sentía por él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te concedió para darle tu respuesta?

- Nada –una gota resbalaba de su nuca.

- Entonces estás viviendo con el –pregunto incrédulo el Nara.

- Si, hoy empezamos la mudanza.

- No te entiendo Sakura, dices que no entiendes lo que sientes por él, pero te fuiste a vivir a la casa Uchiha –se tumbo en el suelo– Las mujeres sí que son problemáticas.

- Pero si los hombres no se quedan atrás.

- ¿Para qué soy bueno? Digo porque si Ino te trajo es por algo.

- Según ella, tú me ayudaras a desenredar mis pensamientos o mejor dicho lo que siento.

- ¿Ahora también le voy a hacer de psicólogo y doctor corazón? –el castaño sonrió de lado.

- Ino, está loca, perdón por haberte quitado tu tiempo –se iba a levantar, pero Shikamaru le tomo la muñeca deteniéndola.

- Sabes que siempre estoy para ti, no importa el tema que quieras tratar; y si puedo ayudarte por lo menos esta vez, sentiré que nuestra amistad está totalmente perdida.

- Ya sé porque Temari te ama tanto –se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se tiro al lado de su amigo y puso sus manos sobre su estomago.

- Bien, comencemos Haruno-san, que problemas son los que le aquejan.

- Mmm, doctor Nara, creo que el amor amenaza con intoxicar mi corazón, pero aun no siento que mi alma este recuperada totalmente de la última dolencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que le impide a tu alma sanarse? Lo pasado debe quedar en nuestra memoria, pero no significa que tengas que olvidarlo.

- No es la primera persona que me lo dice doctor, pero…

- Dime, ¿sientes algo especial cuando estas con el portador del virus? –Sakura lo miro interrogante– Me refiero a Sasuke –la pelirrosa rio bajito contagiando al Nara.

- Pues no sé, déjame pensar –puso su dedo en el mentón pensativa– en los últimos días, el me ha apoyado mucho… –comenzó a rememorar los meses posteriores a su regreso de Suna.

- Eso es importante, necesitas de alguien que te de su mano para ayudarte a caminar cuando te sientes insegura, pero debes tomar en cuenta, que eso también lo podemos hacer tus amigos.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora que lo pienso cuando estuvimos en la aldea del arroz, me quede dormida viendo los fuegos artificiales, pero la compañía de Sasuke me hizo sentir…

**×××××× FLASH BACK ××××××**

- Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto con mis amigos.

- Pues seguramente es porque no querías salir con ellos.

- Eso no es cierto, hemos salido a muchos lugares juntos, pero hoy fue diferente y no sé porque.

- Hmp –él deseaba que fuera por él, pero no arruinaría el momento, sabía que cada vez que decía algo la kunoichi se molestaba así que hizo gala de su poder de mantenerse en silencio, solo observándola y teniéndola a su lado.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. A Sakura le vinieron muchos recuerdos a su mente, de cuando estaba "perdida" lejos de Konoha. Pero ¿en realidad estaba perdida? Sin quererlo su mente se lleno de memorias felices y dolorosas al mismo tiempo, pero fue vencida por el cansancio y callo dormida sin darse cuenta.

- Creo que es mejor regresar al hotel Sakura, ya es tarde –pero al no recibir respuesta la miro detenidamente y al notar su respiración calmada se dio cuenta que estaba dormida– Hmp –la tomo entre sus brazos y la pelirrosa se acurruco otra vez en su pecho.

**%%% PROTEGIDA %%%**

Iba saltando de techo en techo, los fuegos artificiales que aún estallaban le iluminaban el camino hasta que llego a la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. La deposito en la cama, la arropo pero cuando la iba a dejar oyó la voz de la pelirrosa, estaba hablando dormida lo que le pareció muy gracioso, cuando eran el equipo 7 no lo hacía o por lo menos no se había percatado.

**×××××× FIN DEL FLASH BACK ××××××**

- Entonces así te sentiste en los brazos de Sasuke, vamos avanzando Sakura, sigue así, tal vez no sea tan difícil entender lo que sientes.

- Revolviendo los recuerdos, siempre me he sentido protegida cuando estoy con él, desde que fue asignado el equipo 7, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, han visto por mí, siempre me han cuidado –rio irónica– en ese entonces yo era una inútil.

- Pero has cambiado, te has vuelto fuerte y una gran medico, eres más de lo que muchos podrían imaginar.

- Si pero creo que últimamente no he sido muy obediente que digamos, por cualquier cosa me negaba a obedecer y mi mal humor salía a flote cada vez más seguido.

**×××××× FLASH BACK ××××××**

Una llamarada se formo en la cima de la montaña de los Hokages, apareciendo una pelirrosa con un rostro serio y frío. Unos minutos después apareció alguien detrás de ella.

- No crees que te pasaste –pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta– Sakura debes hablar con alguien sobre lo que paso.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? Vamos Neji, nuestra relación jamás se baso en la comunicación, lo nuestro fue meramente físico nada sentimental, así que no me vengas a decir que hable sobre algo que no quiero.

- No digo que lo hagas conmigo… Demonios Sakura, en estos momentos me doy cuenta que no te conozco de verdad, vivimos seis meses juntos y nunca te vi actuar como lo hiciste en la torre…

- Tienes razón Neji, nadie me conoce por que el único que lo hizo…

- Veo que no piensas hablar de nada –negó con la cabeza, ella se había cerrado completamente– creo que será mejor dejarte sola –y como no recibió protesta alguna así como llego se fue.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba sola, por lo menos físicamente.

- Tu también viniste a sermonearme –pregunto molesta por la presencia.

- ¿No crees que soy el menos indicado?

- Hmp.

- Cada día nos parecemos más –esbozo una sonrisa de lado– solo vine buscando un poco de tranquilidad y por mi esta mejor si no hablamos –Sasuke se sentó e invito a la pelirrosa a hacerlo. Ella no lo pensó y tomo su postura favorita, abrazo sus piernas con ambos brazos y recargo su mentón sobre las rodillas.

≠≠≠≠≠≠ **COMPRENSIÓN ≠≠≠≠≠≠**

Dejaron que pasara el tiempo solo el silencio y el viento les hacían compañía. Así llego la noche y con ella una brisa refrescante que hizo estremecer un poco a la pelirrosa.

- Ven es hora de ir a casa –el moreno se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudar a Sakura a pararse.

- Gracias, nos vemos.

**×××××× FIN DEL FLASH BACK ××××××**

- El único que pudo entenderme en esos momentos fue el, porque solo Sasuke sabe lo que es sentirse débil ante tu peor enemigo –su voz sonó triste.

- Es que te niegas a ver lo que es evidente, nadie más podía saber lo que pasaba por tu corazón si no les decías lo que había pasado, Sakura somos shinobis, no adivinos; todos imaginaban que algo muy malo te había ocurrido, miles de ideas cruzaron por las mentes de cada uno de tus amigos, pero como no nos dejabas acercarnos, no pudimos ayudarte.

- Lo sé, y me arrepiento de no haber pedido ayuda, es que pensaba que ese era mi penitencia por no poder salvar a Takeshi-kun.

- No fue tu culpa, y lo sabes.

Suspiro profundo– Ahora sé que necesito de mis amigos, y que el pedir ayuda no significa debilidad.

- Como cuando salimos de misión, cuando no encuentras una oportunidad de contraatacar me pides ayuda, pero ahora eres capaz de liderar cualquier tipo de misión, sin siquiera dudar –Shikamaru la miro enternecido– Eres tan buena o mejor que Neji o yo, simplemente una gran kunoichi.

**×××××× FLASH BACK ××××××**

Llegaron al lugar donde termino el impacto de la pelirrosa, solo se veían escombros flotando en el aire y varios árboles derrumbados; la kunoichi estaba dentro de un hoyo en las raíces de un árbol.

- Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? –trataba de ver si su amiga seguía con vida.

- Si Naruto –la pelirrosa intento levantarse.

- No te levantes, puedes estar herida.

- Naruto, soy médico y sé cómo tratar las heridas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura quito a todos de su camino y le tendió la mano a la pelirrosa para ayudarla a levantarse. Naruto estaba enojado y sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la actitud del moreno. Gaara miraba orgulloso a la kunoichi, el sabía que Sakura podía haberlo vencido si no se hubiera distraído.

- Gracias Sakura –se levanto del hoyo y se coloco entre sus amigos.

- Debo admitirlo, diste una buena pelea.

Todos estaban incrédulos, ese no era el Sakura que conocían, reconocía el poder de la chica como si fuera cosa de todos los días y no le importaba que lo escucharan.

**××××× EQUIDAD ×××××**

- Tú también diste una buena pelea, si no contamos que no demostraste todo tu poder –Sakura se sacudía su ropa de los restos de árbol y tierra que tenía.

**×××××× FIN DEL FLASH BACK ××××××**

- Eso también me lo reconoció Sasuke, ¿sabes?

- No puedo creerlo, en verdad tiene la capacidad de reconocer las habilidades de los demás, es algo insólito.

Sakura volvió a reír, es que Sasuke tenía una fama de considerar a todos más débiles y que nadie podía llegar a ser tan bueno como él– No es tan malo como crees, cuando pasas tiempo con él te das cuenta que tiene un corazón, aunque este algo escondido.

- Pues si tú crees eso, quiere decir que estas total y completamente enamorada de él, porque para no ver los defectos de Sasuke es que estas cegada por el amor.

- ¡Shikamaru! –le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- Oye si dolió –dijo sobándose la zona del golpe– Te voy a acusar con Temari ¡eh! –la miro amenazante– Sigamos con nuestra sesión, cierra los ojos Sakura.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –lo miro desconfiada pero le siguió el juego– Te advierto que Sasuke es muy celoso y al matarte no dejaría ni rastro de tu existencia.

- No tienes que decírmelo –un escalofrió recorrió su espalda– Ahora abre tu corazón y piensa en todo lo que hemos discutido –la pelirrosa cerró los ojos y asintió, obedeciendo la orden sin oponerse– Junta todo eso y ahora dime, ¿alguna vez te has sentido así?

- Si –sonrió melancólica.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando estaba con Takeshi, pero en cierto modo es diferente –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo que siento por Sasuke, lo que me hace sentir cuando estoy a su lado, es como un viejo sentimiento que estaba dormido y que ahora despierta.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Si, ahora estoy segura, lo amo. Pero…

- No Sakura, no hay peros en el amor.

- El aun no me lo ha dicho –tapo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

- ¿Y eso es un obstáculo?

- Mmm, no –dijo pensativa.

- El que no te lo haya dicho, no quiere decir que no lo sienta. Conocemos a Sasuke, y el no es una persona muy expresiva.

- Tienes razón.

- Haruno-san, ¿o debo decir Uchiha-san? –la pelirrosa lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro– Temo decirle, que su intoxicación está demasiado avanzada para poder curarla, le recomiendo que para que no termine esta grave enfermedad pase más tiempo con el portador del virus.

- Es usted un excelente psicólogo, pero como médico no da una, Nara-san –se incorporo sentándose en el suelo.

- Lo sé, es que los problemas del corazón y las mujeres juntas son tan problemáticos –imito el acto de la chica y rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dices? Te invito a comer ramen –se levanto sacudiendo su ropa y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Me viste cara de Naruto –pregunto irónico – No, gracias paso, además tengo que preparar algunas cosas del clan.

- Bueno tú te lo pierdes, pero te debo una, gracias Shika-kun –se abrazaron afectuosamente.

- Para eso estoy, aunque me gustaría que me vinieras a consultar sobre misiones y estrategias, el amor es demasiado problemático.

- Está bien, será la próxima vez. Nos vemos luego.

- Cuídate mucho y no dudes de tus sentimientos e instintos, son lo mejor que tienes.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

- Aun no me has dicho que paso en esa aldea Sasuke.

- No tengo porque hacerlo –levanto una ceja el moreno.

- Vamos, cuéntame, ¿Cómo es? ¿Conociste a la gente con la que vivió Sakura-chan?

- Si.

- ¿Son buenas personas? ¿Cómo era la casa?

- Si. Espaciosa.

- ¿Qué opinas de lo que paso con Takeshi?

El Sharingan de Sasuke se activo, mostrando que el nombre le resultaba bastante incomodo– Tsk, ¿Por qué eres tan curioso? Dobe.

- Solo quiero saber cómo vivió Sakura-chan, me preocupa.

Detuvieron su entrenamiento ante las insistentes preguntas de Naruto, se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron a tomar un poco de aire.

- Ella no la paso tan mal como crees, la mayor parte del tiempo fue feliz –aunque su voz no sonaba tan convencida, Naruto supo que era por los celos.

- Y supongo que te presento con todos –lo miro de reojo con una sonrisa zorruna.

- Si, a TODOS les dijo que era su compañero de misiones –bufo molesto al recordar los hechos.

Una risotada que retumbo en todo el bosque hizo que Sasuke se cabreara aun más– Eres un vil y común compañero –el rubio se tomaba el estomago por el dolor que le daba la risa.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso usuratonkachi? –arrastro la lengua furioso.

- Es que –trataba de contener la risa, pero era casi imposible– mira yo por lo menos soy como su hermano, pero tú eres SOLO un compañero, estas a la par de… –se tomo el mentón pensativo– pues no podría decir que Shikamaru, porque él es su íntimo amigo; Neji, no tampoco él, el es su ex; Shino, bueno con él se habla de las mil maravillas, digo creo que es la única que lo entiende y pues con Gaara por lo que entendí… –Naruto sintió un escalofrió al ver el aura maligna que el moreno desprendía.

- Si, sigues hablando de los "amigos" de Sakura, créeme, compartirás la tumba con ellos… dobe –dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

- Calma, teme –levanto las manos para cubrirse de cualquier clase de ataque – yo se que eres muy especial para Sakura-chan, digo fuiste su primer amor –el aura oscura crecía con cada palabra.

Unos minutos después, se veía a un moreno que arrastraba por las calles de Konoha a un rubio totalmente golpeado, por lo que los ciudadanos de la hoja podían apreciar, nuevamente los entrenamientos del equipo Kakashi se habían salido de control, y era Sasuke quien llevaba a Naruto al hospital para que le dieran los primeros auxilios.

- Oh por kami, ¿Qué paso? –una enfermera veía con horror el estado en el que quedo el rubio.

- Se nos paso la mano en el entrenamiento –tiro el cuerpo mal trecho de su "amigo" frente a la recepción del hospital.

- Traigan una camilla y llamen a la doctora Haruno, rápido –grito la enfermera.

- No a Sakura, llamen a otro doctor, Ino debe estar por aquí –hizo una mueca de fastidio, luego tendría que enfrentarse a la furia de la pelirrosa y eso no pintaba en el avance de su relación.

Un bonche de enfermeras se llevó al rubio a una de los cuartos de urgencias, mientras Sasuke los seguía de cerca vio venir a su adoraba mujer muy apresurada.

- ¿Qué tan grave es? –preguntaba sin quitar la vista del informe médico que le entregaron.

- Múltiples contusiones y diversos huesos rotos, no ha perdido mucha sangre –la enfermera tomo un respiro y concluyo – No es grave, considerando todo por lo que Naruto-san ha pasado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –paso la vista al moreno frente a ella.

- Ya sabes cómo son los entrenamientos del equipo, nos emocionamos de más y… –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sakura suspiro vencida, no podía enojarse con Sasuke, conocía a la perfección a los dos y sabía lo impulsivos que eran, pero cuando le echo un vistazo al moreno solo tenía el labio inferior abierto–Espérame aquí, ahorita regreso –entro al cuarto a atender a su amigo.

El Uchiha se recargo en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados, tendría que esperar a la chica para hablar con ella y arreglar el asunto. Treinta minutos después salió Sakura del cuarto con un semblante más tranquilo.

- Me vas a contar que paso –lo miro seria.

- Tsk, Sakura, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿quieres?

La pelirrosa no aguanto más la risa y soltó una carcajada, Sasuke la miraba con una ceja levantada– Ya hable con Naruto, me conto todo.

- Hmp.

- No, no estoy molesta, es una buena lección para Naruto-baka y su gran bocota –se alzo de puntitas y deposito un rápido beso en la nariz del moreno.

Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo, para plantarle un beso apasionado, explorando cada rincón de la boca de Sakura, quien le permitió libre paso a su lengua.

- Basta, Sasuke –hablo a mitad del beso la pelirrosa– Alguien puede vernos.

El moreno accedió y la puso a regañadientes en el suelo– ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- Solo una hora más, además tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tengo que entregarle algunos informes de mi trabajo –comenzó a caminar rumbo a su consultorio seguida de Sasuke– Nos vemos en la casa.

- Te espero –sonó autoritario.

- No es necesario Sasuke, además tu casa está cerca.

- Nuestra –le susurro al oído haciendo a la chica ruborizarse– casa, Sakura.

- No me vas a dejar sola ¿verdad? –la negación con la cabeza que hizo el moreno no le dejo duda alguna.

Llegaron hasta la estación de enfermeras y la pelirrosa reviso si aún quedaban pacientes por atender, siendo que Ino le ayudo con los que dejo pendientes al ir a atender a Naruto. Se despidió de las enfermeras y emprendió su camino a la Torre de la Hokage.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

A Sakura le sorprendió la pregunta, Sasuke nunca se interesaba mucho en lo que ella hacía durante sus horas en el hospital, se sintió conmovida– Bien gracias, un poco aburrido hasta que llego Naruto –rio bajito.

- Hmp.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y tocaron la puerta esperando que la rubia les concediera el paso – Adelante.

- Buenas noches Tsunade-sama –Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y Sasuke simplemente entro con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

- Vengo a traerle los informes de la semana.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Uchiha?

- Hmp, solo vine a acompañarla –no daría más explicaciones de las necesarias.

Tsunade enarco una ceja– Sakura es muy capaz de cuidarse sola, no veo la razón para que estés aquí.

La pelirrosa reía nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que su maestra y el moreno no se caían nada bien– Tsunade-sama… Sasuke y yo…

- Decidimos vivir juntos –el portador del Sharingan termino la frase de Sakura, dejando a ambas mujeres boquiabiertas.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Sakura?

- Ehm –la nombrada jugaba con sus dedos al puro estilo Hinata, no fue hasta que Sasuke le dio un codazo que reacciono– Si, Tsunade-sama.

- Pues no me queda de otra que felicitarlos y advertirte algo Uchiha, si la haces llorar solo una vez –se levanto amenazante y levanto el dedo índice recalcando lo que decía– oye bien, una sola lágrima que mi alumna derrame por tu culpa y desearas no haber nacido, ¿entendiste?

Sakura trago en seco y Sasuke solo formo una sonrisa arrogante– Hmp.

- ¡Habla bien Uchiha! –estaba a punto de rodear el escritorio para encarar al moreno cuando la chica intervino.

- Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama, que descanse –tomo del brazo al moreno y lo saco rápidamente de la oficina.

- Te voy a estar vigilando Uchiha –un grito de Tsunade que hizo estremecer a la Torre completa y sus alrededores.

- Tsk, Sakura, la cosa se estaba poniendo interesante –caminaban tranquilamente por las calles rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de divertirte haciendo enojar a Tsunade-sama? –puso los brazos en forma de jarra.

- Depende de cuánto más la Hokage quiera hacerme enojar –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- A veces eres tan infantil.

- Aun así, estás loca por mi –paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la jalo contra sí mismo para sentirla cerca.

- Mmm, ¿tú crees? –levanto una ceja y puso una sonrisa irónica.

- No lo creo, lo sé –afirmo seguro de lo que decía.

Sakura soltó una risa mientras abrazaba al moreno por la cintura, juntos caminaron rumbo a casa platicando de lo que hicieron durante el día; aunque lo menos importante eran sus actividades, lo mejor era que estaban juntos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Pronto llegaron a la casa, Sakura se dispuso a hacer de cenar y Sasuke subió algunas de las cosas que faltaba acomodar de la mudanza. Pero algo llamo su atención, el ruido de la regadera lo hizo dirigirse al baño. Iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando el agua ceso su caída y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, una pelirroja se abalanzó encima y se agarro a su cuello con un abrazo, pero no puedo contener el equilibrio cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun! –la voz intento sonar sensual.

- ¿Karin, que haces…? –pero no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué la mujer sello sus labios con un beso.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –la pelirrosa llego en el momento menos oportuno, su fleco cubrió sus ojos, dándole un toque siniestro.

- ¿Qué hace esta mujer en nuestra casa, Sasuke-kun? –pregunto en un tono fingidamente molesto.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo, Karin –la tensión en el ambiente empezaba a empeorar.

- Sakura, cálmate, ella ya se iba –se quito a la pelirroja de encima, quien solo traía una toalla amarrada al pecho y se levanto.

- Pero si me pediste que viniera hoy, para divertirnos un rato.

Sasuke la miro furioso, claramente las intenciones de Karin eran hacer encolerizar a Sakura, para alejarla del moreno; pero algo no salió como esperaba.

- Sabes, dudo mucho eso, porque Sasuke te pidió a ti y a Suigetsu que desalojaran la casa y bien sabes porque –paso del enojo a la arrogancia, invirtiendo papeles con la pelirroja.

- ¡No, el nunca me pidió que me fuera!

- Oh, claro que sí, yo misma lo hoy cuando te dijo que te quería fuera, porque YO me venía a vivir con él.

Sakura estaba dándole la vuelta a la situación magistralmente, Sasuke veía a las mujeres discutir y con cada palabra que decía su mujer, la sonrisa en su rostro incrementaba.

- El solo te quiere para divertirse un rato.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, porque no será el único que se divertirá –sonrió arrogante.

- Maldita zorra, me las pagaras –intento atacar a Sakura haciendo cambiar el semblante de Sasuke a uno en verdad furioso, que se movió rápido para detenerla pero la pelirrosa fue más rápida.

- No me vuelvas a decir zorra, pelos de remolacha, porque te arranco la lengua con mis propias manos –la había tumbado de un solo movimiento, dejando a Karin debajo de ella con un mano en su cuello.

- Sasuke-kun, ayúdame, quítame a esta loca de encima.

- Lo siento Karin, tú te lo buscaste.

- No te quiero volver a ver en mi casa, sino quieres que te rompa la cara y una cosa más –se acerco al oído de la pelirroja y le susurro solo para que ella pudiera oír– No te vuelvas a acercar a Sasuke, sino quieres sufrir la peor de las muertes –su voz sonó tan tenebrosa que hizo erizar cada uno de los cabellos rojos.

- Entendí –tartamudeo temerosa, con un movimiento lento y cauteloso le indico a Sakura que se quitara para poder levantarse, fue al baño y se vistió rápidamente– Adiós –salió de la habitación y de la casa.

- No pude escoger mejor mujer que tu –abrazo a la pelirrosa por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y depositando besos en el cuello y bajando lentamente.

- Más te vale que no vuelva a encontrar a otra de tus mujerzuelas en MI HOGAR Sasuke, sino quieres sufrir su mismo destino –quito las manos del moreno de su cuerpo y se escabullo de la habitación.

- Hmp ¿a dónde vas? –se asomo al pasillo por donde se perdió Sakura.

- A terminar la cena, mientras tu lavas el baño que utilizo esa mujer –grito desde la planta baja de la casa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Porque no pienso poner un pie donde ella estuvo, por lo menos no hasta que lo hayas limpiado.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Puedo perfectamente irme a MI CASA y luego venir por las pocas cosas que traje, además tú dijiste que eso ya estaba arreglado.

Sasuke bufo molesto, no podía negarlo, debió comprobar que tanto Suigetsu como Karin hubieran abandonado la casa antes de que iniciaran la mudanza. Además la pelirrosa ya le había perdonado el golpear a Naruto y no paso reporte de la situación a la Hokage, salvándole el pellejo; aunque le doliera admitirlo, Sakura tenía razón y por una vez haría lo que pedía la chica.

El moreno hizo una limpieza rápida del cuarto de baño, mientras Sakura terminaba la cena; en unos cuantos minutos preparo una comida ligera para ambos. Cenaron tranquilos sin mencionar los diversos incidentes del día.

Al terminar Sakura lavo los trastes y Sasuke le ayudo a secarlos y guardarlos. Luego se dirigieron a la que sería su nueva habitación juntos, el moreno entro a bañarse y ella aprovecho para acomodar la ropa que había traído, se hizo un poco de espacio entre la ropa del Uchiha disfrutando del aroma impregnado en las prendas.

El ruido del moreno en la habitación la saco de su entretención, tomaría una ducha rápida para refrescarse un poco, durante el baño pensó en lo que había hablado con Shikamaru, pero prefirió guardar sus sentimientos hasta averiguar qué era lo que él sentía. Salió del baño con un pijama completo, pantalón y saco, para evitar posibles tentaciones. Observo a Sasuke recargado en la cabecera de la cama solo con un pantalón ligero, kami se veía tan sensual con la tenue luz que desprendía la lámpara a lado suyo. Camino despacio hasta su lado designado de la cama y se metió en las cobijas despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke; por la mente del Uchiha pasaban miles de ideas de la pelirrosa, que aun con un pijama de ositos tan infantil, no le quitaba las ganas de arrancárselo y hacerla suya por toda la noche; pero debía cumplir la promesa de esperar hasta que ella se sintiera más cómoda, maldita sea el momento que hizo es promesa.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke –le sonrió antes de acomodarse en su lugar dándole la espalda.

- Hmp –al moreno se le escapo una sonrisa mientras apagaba la luz y tomaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa por la cintura para apegarlo al suyo, no podría negarle el derecho a deleitarse con su aroma– Buenas noches Sakura.

Ella ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por separarlo, así se sentía muy bien, entre los brazos de Sasuke de la persona que era más importante para ella en este momento. Tan solo bastaron unos minutos para que los dos cayeran en un sueño profundo, disfrutando del contacto entre sus cuerpos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando escuchar su cantarina voz– Teme, vamos a desayunar ramennnnnnn –se quedo helado y su sonrisa zorruna cambio a una cara de terror al recorrer el cuerpo de espaldas frente a él.

- Naruto-baka sal de aquí –el grito de la pelirrosa resonó por todo el barrio, y es que el rubio la sorprendió teniendo puesta solo sus bragas y tapándose el pecho con los brazos.

El portador del kyuubi cerró rápidamente la puerta y se recargo en ella con los ojos cerrados, pero un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al levantar la mirada Sasuke estaba frente a él con una mirada que aterraría a cualquiera, el Sharingan giraba furioso y sus dientes rechinaba, y para completar el cuadro portaba su katana en la mano presionándola tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos– NA-RU-TO –siseo furioso.

Pero Naruto no se quedo atrás, ahora que lo pensaba, que hacia su hermanita en el cuarto del Uchiha DESNUDA, era su deber como hermano protegerla, se levanto decidido– ¿Qué demonios hace Sakura-chan aquí, Sasuke? –le pregunto de la misma manera en que el pronuncio su nombre.

Al sentir los chakras asesinos de los chicos, Sakura salió segundos después de la irrupción– Hey, tranquilos ambos –se puso en medio de los dos con una mano en cada pecho deteniéndoles el paso– En primera Naruto, no sabes que antes de entrar a un cuarto debes tocar la puerta. Y en segunda, Sasuke cálmate no paso nada, recuerda que me debes una –los dos se tranquilizaron y ella suspiro tranquila– ¿Que dicen si preparo el desayuno?

- Hmp –el moreno guardo su katana y le cedió el paso a Sakura para que bajara a la cocina.

- Me parece bien Sakura-chan –dijo en un tono serio que rara vez se veía y oí en el rubio.

- Ven dobe –más que una invitación fue una orden, salieron al patio trasero en medio de un silencio abrumador.

- ¿Desde cuándo esta ella aquí? –se cruzo de brazos sin quitar el semblante serio.

- Naruto, no tenemos porque darte explicaciones de lo que hacemos…

- ¿Pero?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, el rubio de verdad que lo conocía– Pero como eres lo más cercano a un hermano para Sakura, te diré que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

- Júrame que no la lastimaras, que la harás feliz y que jamás la harás llorar.

- Pues lo último será difícil, recuerda que Sakura era una llorona cuando éramos gennins.

- Sasuke estamos hablando en serio.

- Tsk, si lo sé, Naruto ten por seguro que no hare nada que la haga caer nuevamente en la tristeza.

- Que bueno que lo dices teme, porque si no, tenía planeado llevarme a Sakura-chan lejos de ti –se soltó y habla en su típico tono relajado.

- ¿Y crees que te lo hubiera permitido? Dobe.

Sakura los miraba recargada en la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, le enterneció ver a sus antiguos compañeros como cuando eran niños, compartiendo los buenos momentos, dejando a un lado su rivalidad y permitiéndose demostrar que ambos son especiales para el otro.

La pelirrosa los llamo a desayunar estando todo servido en la mesa se sentaron y compartieron lo que habían hecho durante los días que no se habían visto. Naruto les platicaba de su relación con la pelinegra, dándole mucho gusto a Sakura, por fin el rubio se había dado cuenta del amor que guardaba Hinata por él. También les platicaba de sus entrenamientos con el capitán Yamato y de las peleas que tenía con el otro miembro del equipo Kakashi.

- Por cierto, Neji y Tenten van a hacer una fiesta, ¿van a ir?

- Claro, el ya me lo había dicho, pero con la mudanza se me había olvidado –Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirrosa.

- Entonces nos vamos en la noche –se levanto de la mesa y salió de la casa.

- Nunca me dijiste que hablaste con Neji –tomo por la cintura de la pelirrosa sentándola en sus piernas.

- Fue al día siguiente que hablamos –paso un brazo por atrás del cuello, jugando con los cabellos azabaches.

- Hmp –se levanto de la silla y arrastro a Sakura a la entrada de la casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Por el resto de tus cosas, si tus amigos quieren venir a verte, deberá ser aquí.

- ¿Celoso? –Sakura canturreo la palabra.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO HYUUGA**

- Buenas noches, perdón por llegar tarde –hizo acto de presencia la pareja Haruno-Uchiha.

- No se preocupen, todavía no empieza lo bueno –sonrió perversamente Tenten.

- Pensé que no iban a venir, teme.

- Hmp.

- Atención, las chicas se quedaran aquí y los hombres se moverán a otra casa –hablo en alto Ino– Kiba, nos harías el honor de guiar a los invitados.

- Claro, vengan chicos –afirmo con la cabeza y salió de la casa seguido de Neji, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Yamato, Iruka, Jiraiya, Lee, Sai, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué se van Ino? –pregunto Sakura un tanto desconfiada.

- ¿Que no es obvio? Esto no es una fiesta cualquiera, es la despedida de soltera de Tenten.

Y dicho eso comienzan a entrar un desfile de chicos guapos trayendo consigo bandejas de comida y bebidas, pero sobre todo con muy, pero muy poca ropa; dejando maravilladas a las presentes, Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Tsunade, Ino, Temari, Hinata y Sakura.

- Cerda, esto fue idea tuya.

- Claro frentona, ¿quien más podría tener una mente tan maquiavélica como yo?

- Ino… ¿tú crees que esto esté bien? –tartamudeo la ojiperla, ya habiendo recorrido todos las tonalidades rojas.

- Hinata, diviértete de vez en cuando, anda tomo un poco de sake –Tsunade se unía al grupo para sonsacar a sus subordinadas.

- Tsunade-sama… es que yo no bebo –rechazo gentilmente el vaso que le ofrecía la Hokage.

- No sean tan aburridas, vengan vamos a festejar –una Anko con ligeros indicios de ya estar con algunas copas encima se jalo a Sakura– Me alegra que ya estés con el mocoso del Uchiha, son tal para cual.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Anko-senpai?

- Uchiha necesita una mano dura, que lo regrese al camino que nos enseño el Tercero, proteger al que lo necesita y no avariciar el poder.

- Tienes razón, pero yo creo que Sasuke entendió eso hace tiempo.

- Bueno no entremos en detalles, solo déjame felicitarte por escoger tan buen partido y que te mantenga alejada de mi ojito alegre.

- Cuando entenderás que para mi Kakashi es solo como un padre, jamás podría verlo como algo más.

- Mas te vale niña, sino te las veras conmigo.

Sakura bufo divertida– Jamás podrías ganarme –le dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de sake para comenzar a disfrutar.

- ¿Qué te pareció tu sorpresa Tenten?

- Muy buena, gracias Ino, ahora solo espero que a Neji no se le ocurra venir.

- Yo temería pero por Sasuke, si cuando no era nada de Sakura ya la celaba, ahora que están juntos no quiero ni imaginarlo –la rubia y Tenten rieron divertidas.

La fiesta cada vez se ponía más salvaje, los "meseros" bailaban sobre la mesa, otros alrededor de las chicas, unas disfrutaban de ser mimadas al recibir los alimentos en la boca y unos cuantos más les daban sensuales masajes a las invitadas; sin duda alguna las kunoichis estaban disfrutando en grande de la despedida.

**EN LA OTRA CASA**

- Bueno chicos, ahora sí que empiece la fiesta –grito Kiba muy emocionado, e igual que con las chicas entran un grupo de hermosas señoritas con muy poca ropa– Disfruten chicos que esto es solo para nosotros.

- Te luciste Kiba, que buena sorpresita tenías guardada –lo felicito Chouji con unas palmadas en la espalda.

Se dio una fiesta muy animada entre los chicos, bueno lo más que se pudo, ya que la mayoría raya en la seriedad, los más animados eran Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, Gai y unos Iruka y Lee bastantes pasados de copas.

- De verdad te mereces el cielo Kiba –dijo con los ojos brillantes de alegría Jiraiya.

- Gracias Jiraiya-sama,

- ¿Por qué no disfrutas un poco más la fiesta Hyuuga? –se acerco Sasuke con unos vasos de sake en las manos, invitándole uno al festejado.

- Veo que tu si te diviertes, Uchiha.

- Se hace lo que se puede.

- ¿Me dijeron que Sakura se mudo a tu casa?

- Hmp, los chismes vuelan rápido.

- Como no quieres que se esparza rápido la noticia, si a la primera que se lo dijeron fue a Ino.

- Tsk, Sakura tenía razón.

- ¿De qué hablan? –interrumpió un medio ebrio Shikamaru.

- De la chismosa de Ino, que ya toda la aldea sabe que Sakura se mudo con el Uchiha –informo el ojiperla.

- ¡Que mujer tan problemática!

- Pobre de Ino, es que no la conocen –intercedió por la rubia su novio, Sai.

- Tú lo dices porque la amas, pero es un periódico ambulante –ironizo Neji.

- Hablando de ella, ¿qué fue lo que les organizo a las chicas? –pregunto Sasuke, ocultando su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? –aclaro Kiba– Lo mismo que nosotros pero con un grupo de chavos.

Pareció que la música se detuvo justamente en el comentario del chico perro y claramente se oyó como se rompían, reventaban y caían al suelo varios vasos; y la cólera irradiaba de cuatro cuerpos masculinos que salieron disparados a la casa que ocupaban las chicas para su fiesta.

- Esto tengo que verlo –dijo un sonriente Kakashi.

- Senpai, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? –a Yamato le corría una gotita por la sien.

- Si se pone fea la cosa… si, tienes razón, ¿vienen Asuma, Gai? Recuerden que también están sus queridos alumnos.

- Si, la llama de la juventud en Neji arde demasiado fuerte cuando se trata de Tenten, eso podría quemarlo.

- No creo que Shikamaru sea tan irracional, pero los acompaño por si acaso –apago su cigarrillo.

Desaparecieron en una nube de humo, llegando a la otra casa ligeramente después de los furiosos chicos; de la fiesta ya no quedaban más que los restos y unas furiosas, Tsunade, Ino y Anko, que les habían echado a perder el reventón; unos pobres hombres temerosos arrinconados por un kyuubi a punto de despertar, un mirada ojiperla que parecía traspasarlos hasta los huesos, una sombras a punto de asfixiar a otros inocentes y por si fuera poco, un sharingan girando furioso al encontrar a su pelirrosa abrazada por un escultural hombre que no era él.

- Chicos tranquilícense, es solo una fiesta –el primero en tratar de tranquilizarlos fue Kakashi.

- La llama de la juventud debe ser usada para las buenas intenciones.

- Shikamaru, desde cuando pierdes el control –Asuma se rasco la cabeza cansado.

- Sakura, vámonos –tomo a la chica como costal de papas.

- Hey, espera –pero el moreno no la escucho, no le quedo de otra que despedirse– Buenas noches.

- Hinata, también tú te vas, vamos te acompaño a tu casa –rugió el portador del zorro.

- Si… Naruto-kun.

- Tenten.

- Neji, pero es mi fiesta –suplicaba la castaña.

- Tenten.

- Ash, amargado, buenas noches –se despidió de las demás guiñándoles un ojo.

- Eres problemática, ¿qué dirían tus hermanos si te vieran?

- Que me gusta divertirme de vez en cuando –Temari se cruzo de brazos molesta.

- Vámonos.

Pero la fiesta no termino, los hombres se regresaron a la despedida de solteros, y las mujeres también continuaron aun sin la festejada.

-

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

¿Qué tal quedo? Espero que bien, porque este capi lo fui haciendo al vuelo, conforme se me ocurría la historia y como hacerla más larga, creo que cumplió su cometido, ahora ya empieza la cuenta regresiva, con este solo quedan 3 capítulos más a lo mucho. Y va a haber de todo, amor, romance, tristeza, alegría, batallas (aunque no sea muy buena describiéndolas), amistad, habrá de todo.

Estoy que me mata la espalda toda la semana pasada estuve sentada frente a la compu más de 5 horas diarias, de hecho esto lo estoy terminando mi último día de "exámenes" y entregas desesperadas de proyectos.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios:

**chio-miau  
**(si, bastante difícil estas dos semanas, pero ya salí del embrollo, tu échale ganas, te deseo mucha suerte, mis respetos para los médicos)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(Si a Narutito de vez en cuando se le va la lengua, pero eso lo hace divertido, jamás permitiría que le hicieran algo malo a Kakashi-sensei, también me gusta, pero no tanto como Sasuke-kun)

**Akane Kido  
**(espero que tu también ya hayas acabado, yo ya me sentía a morir estas dos últimas semanas, espero que este también te guste actualice lo más pronto que me permitió la universidad)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(gracias, si a mí también me gusto mucho la ultima parte, es que Sasuke-kun me quedo muy tierno)

**Sonia  
**(gracias, tan pronto como pude)

**Valee 404  
**(no te preocupes, somos humanos y nos equivocamos, además no tiene nada de malo, también te mando besitos)

**aiko amitie  
**(no en serio es cansancio, despues de caminar como loca sin descansar, mira yo por ejemplo, ya hasta veo borroso, son más de las 3 am y yo sigo aquí, jiji)

**coolstar  
**(sabía que todos tendrían malos pensamientos sobre la fatiga de Sakura, pero no es lo que piensan, en serio, todavía no por lo menos, o si, es que con Naruto como que ya se tranquilizaron, pero con su "pervertido" sensei, no mucho, eres nueva ¿verdad?)

**sakutsubasa7  
**(no te apures, pero ahora si quiero un review tuyo para cada capi, no, no es cierto, si quieres y te gusta en verdad te lo agradecería mucho, y mil gracias tu RR me dio la inspiración para la ultima parte, la de la despedida de solteros. Sabes a mí me gusta más InoSai, es que no se, como que se me hacen muy opuestos, Ino es muy gritona y alocada y Sai, pues tiene mucho que aprender para expresar sus sentimientos y por eso me gustan juntos; ahora ShikaTema, me encanta porque ella es la de los pantalones, como sucede con la mama de Shikamaru, además se llevan bien. Sakura no está embarazada, todavía le queda una batalla muy importante y va a necesitar todas sus fuerzas para ella. Gracias por lo de la suerte, vaya que la necesite)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(Si verlos vivir juntos va a ser algo divertido, pero eso se queda para el próximo capi, gracias por la suerte, tanta buena vibra de ustedes dio resultado)

**Angelunny  
**(gracias, en este sentí como que no lo terminaba, me costó un poco de trabajo porque no lo había pensado y luego los exámenes, se puso difícil la cosa)

**Mitsui  
**(en primera, espero que tu situación haya mejorado, de verdad me da mucha pena saber que no estás bien, pero me alegra y me haces sentir en realidad muy bien al saber que pude aunque sea un poquito alegrarte, qué más quisiera que nada malo te sucediera eres una de las personas que me ha seguido casi desde el principio, y la verdad me siento muy halagada por tenerte como una lectora, si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien cuenta conmigo, mándame un pm desde mi profile y nos ponemos en contacto directo, los escritores no somos nada sin nuestros lectores y eso los hace a ustedes lo mejor)

**perla de Uchiha  
**(de verdad, creo que es hay una mala racha en el aire, a varios de mis allegados han tenido mala suerte, pero esperemos que eso termine pronto, no debe volver a faltar tu comentario nunca más, niña mala, no es cerito, entiendo que la escuela nos pone difíciles las cosas y qué más quisiéramos ser libres para poder hacer lo que en verdad nos gusta, pero no se puede tenemos que echarle ganas y hacerle caso a nuestros papis y no ser vengativos, ¬¬, en serio Sakurita si estaba cansada, mal pensadota, mándame un pm desde mi página principal con tu mail, me gustaría tener contacto contigo)

**JaNeThAlE  
**(gracias, q bueno q t gusto, m a costado mucho trabajo últimamente pero ahora que ya salí de vacaciones va a ser un poco más fácil continuar escribiendo, también gracias por lo d Pizzería 2x1, no soy tan buena, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo)

.

Bueno ahora fueron poquitos reviews pero de los más divertidos que me han llegado. Espero verlos pronto, ahora que termino esto de la escuela ya estaré más libre para dedicarme más tiempo a mis historias, si leyeron bien, estoy planeando mi siguiente historia, solo que esta será


	20. Juegos: de Guerra

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU  
**_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura  
_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes.  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

.

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO MANDAR UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO ENORME A MITSUI y A SU HERMANITA, UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIEMPRE ME DEJA UNOS REVIEWS MUY BONITOS QUE ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE TU HERMANITA SE ENCUENTRE MEJOR Y ESPERO QUE TODO SALGA BIEN CON SU OPERACIÓN, ES POR ESO QUE ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA TU ELLA.**

**.**

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 20. "Juegos: de guerra"

- Naruto-kun… ¿sigues molesto?

- No –comió un poco más de su ramen– pero quiero que me prometas que no sucederá de nuevo.

Hinata rio bajito tapando su boca con una mano– Umm, no te prometo nada, después de todo el amor esta en el aire.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –la miro con una ceja levantada.

- Pues a que la mayor parte de nuestros amigos están enamorados y algunos ya tienen mucho tiempo juntos.

- Tienes razón, hagamos una apuesta.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Quién se casara después de Neji y Tenten.

- Pero esto no será divertido si solo es entre tú y yo, ¿Qué te parece si le decimos a alguien más? –la mirada ojiperla se volvió un poco oscura (N/A: ¬¬)

- Hinata… cada día me gustas más, y sobre todo cuando sacas ese lado malévolo que tienes –Naruto formo una sonrisa perversa - ¿A quién tienes en mente?

- Mmm, primero invitemos a Tsunade-sama, Chouji, Kiba, Lee y luego vemos quien más se nos ocurre.

El rubio termino su plato, pago la cuenta y se encaminaron juntos a la Torre de la Hokage.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

- ¡Sakura, cuidado! –pero la advertencia de Ino no fue a tiempo, y ahora la pelirrosa no sabía si sobarse el trasero por aterrizar de golpe contra el suelo y la frente donde había recibido el golpe ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro que no cerda, me hubieras advertido antes –veía como el trabajador con la escalera le pedia mil disculpas, Sakura le hizo una señal de que se fuera.

- Es que últimamente andas en otro mundo, frentona. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Sasuke.

- ¿No me digas que se pelearon?

- No, esta de misión desde hace dos semana.

- Ah, estas preocupada por él ¿Solo era eso? –dijo como si fuera nada.

- ¡¿Solo eso!? Pues déjame decirte que me preocupa y mucho.

- Créeme Sakura, Sasuke es demasiado fuerte y dudo que haya alguien que pueda derrotarlo.

- Te veo muy tranquila cerda, ¿qué no sabes quién es el compañero de misión de Sasuke?

- No, pero por el tono en el que me lo dices, me suena a que lo conozco –dijo con una ceja levantada.

- Claro que lo conoces, es Sai.

- ¿Qué? Pero eso es una locura, ¿quien en su sano juicio los pondría a los dos solos en una misión?

- Entiendes porque estoy preocupada, esos dos no saben trabajar juntos y menos en equipo.

- Pero hay algo más, ¿Por qué no eres sincera Sakura?

- Mmm, es que la verdad –escondió su mirada bajo los mechones.

- ¿Qué pasa? Anda ya dímelo, me estas preocupando.

- Lo extraño –dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí –se acerco a la pelirrosa para oírla mejor.

- Extraño a Sasuke –grito en el oído de la rubia.

- No necesitabas hacer eso –se sobo el oído tratando de recuperar la audición– Te pego duro el amor amiga.

- Ni que lo digas, en las noches siento que la casa me queda demasiado grande y la siento demasiado fría.

- Haberlo dicho antes, hubiéramos podido organizar una loca y desenfrenada fiesta para solteras.

- Por eso no lo te dije –caminaron rumbo al consultorio de la pelirrosa, suspiro.

- _De verdad que lo extrañamos ¡Shannaro! ¿Cuándo va a regresar nuestro Sasuke-kun?_

- ¿Aun te queda mucho trabajo?

- No, solo tengo que acomodar estos expedientes y ya termine.

- Bueno apresúrate y te invito una copa.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Oh, vamos solo será un rato –jalo la manga de la sudadera de Sakura, rogando de manera infantil.

- ¿Invitamos a Tenten y a Hinata?

- Entre más gente mejor, entonces vámonos ya –se quitaron las batas blancas y salieron rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga.

- ¿Sabes si Temari aun anda por aquí? –se puso un dedo en el mentón dudosa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BAR EN KONOHA**

Una risa escandalosa provino de la mesa de las kunoichis más destacadas de la aldea de la hoja.

- Ahora nos vas a contar como te pidió ser su novia Sai –Tenten le aventó un cacahuate (maní) a la rubia.

- Si cerda, porque Sai no es muy emotivo que digamos.

- Pues para que lo sepan el tiene su lado romántico, pero no fue nada del otro mundo, fue después de una misión juntos –jugo un poco con su vaso– me dijo que le gustaría aprender a amar a mi lado y pues de ahí comenzamos a salir y ya tenemos nuestro tiempo juntos.

- Jamás imagine eso de Sai, pero me alegra que este contigo, eres una suertuda maldita cerda.

- Mira quien lo dice frentona, si tú te sacaste el premio mayor, mira que atrapar al papasito de Sasuke, ¿cómo le hiciste? –pregunto con un tono pícaro y poco inocente Tenten.

- Sin mucho esfuerzo e ignorándolo mucho –dijo sarcástica la pelirrosa y todas rieron – En serio, yo lo estuve ignorando desde que regrese, pero él fue muy insistente, en realidad él ha sido el que se ha esforzado por que estemos juntos, y yo ya no me he hecho del rogar.

- Después de todo aun lo amabas ¿no Sakura? –afirmo tímidamente la ojiperla.

- La verdad, si, no puedo negarlo.

- Bien, pues brindemos por ser las mujeres más enamoradas y afortunadas de la aldea –propuso Ino, levantando su vaso y chocándolos todos juntos.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

Sakura caminaba un poco desganada y sin ganas de llegar a su casa, pateaba las hojas mientras miraba el suelo, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un chakra muy conocido para ella. Corrió hasta su hogar y encontró una capa tirada en el sillón de la sala, subió corriendo las escaleras, llego hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe.

- Sakura –el moreno llevaba puesta solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello.

La pelirrosa sintió unas mariposas en el estomago, al verlo así la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento instantáneamente, sin poder contenerse se abalanzo sobre Sasuke y lo beso apasionadamente, dejando muy sorprendido a moreno.

- Sasuke, que bueno que estas de regreso –dijo rozando sus labios sin soltar el abrazo al cuello del chico y pasando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del muchacho.

- Me extrañaste –afirmo más que preguntar, la abrazo por la cintura caminando con ella para salir del cuarto de baño.

- No tienes idea, me sentí muy sola en una casa tan grande –no dejaba de mirar el rostro del moreno, sus ojos jades iban de la mirada negra a la boca de Sasuke.

- Espero que te hayas portado bien –frunció el ceño levemente al darse cuenta del ligero aliento alcohólico de la pelirrosa.

- Iba con Ino y las demás–Sakura empezó a jugar con el cabello azabache aun húmedo.

- No me gusta que andes sola por las noches y menos si tomaste –aparto un cabello del rostro de la chica.

- Solo fueron unas cervezas –hizo un pequeño mohín– además tú crees que alguien se atrevería a acercarse a la alumna de la Hokage y novia del gran Uchiha Sasuke.

- Tienes razón, pobre de aquel idiota que intente acercarse porque desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro –susurro en el oído de la pelirrosa mientras la recostaba en la cama.

- Eres demasiado posesivo, ¿sabes? –deposito un pequeño beso en la nariz del moreno.

- Y tu demasiado hermosa para andar por la aldea sola –comenzó a besar la clavícula de Sakura, bajando poco a poco.

- Me alegra que estés de regreso –tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos para besarlo lentamente permitiéndola el paso a su boca.

Las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, al parecer Sakura le estaba dando carta abierta a Sasuke para estar juntos esa noche.

El moreno tomo la iniciativa, sin dejar de besarla introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de la ropa de la chica, posesionándose de uno de sus senos, arrancando suspiros a la pelirrosa; para hacerle la tarea un poco más sencilla, lo aparto un poco y se quito la sudadera quedando solo en sostén de encaje negro.

- ¿Me esperabas esta noche? –sonrió de lado.

- No, solo fue una coincidencia.

Sakura también se deleitaba pasando sus dedos por los bordes de los músculos y acariciando la nuca del moreno, mientras el besaba los bordes de sus pechos y la desprendía de la prenda que se interponía. Tomo uno de los pechos con una mano masajeándolo y jalando el pezón excitándola más mientras al otro lo besaba y succionaba, Sakura empezaba a gemir por lo bajo. Dejo los pechos de la pelirrosa para verla a los ojos, oscuros y llenos de deseo, pasión y un poco de lujuria; le encantaba verla así.

Todas las dudas de la ojijade se disiparon, nada le preocuparía, Sasuke era lo más importante y hasta que los problemas no aparecieran le daría lo mejor de ella. Lo veía solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, se veía tan guapo, a pesar de los entrenamientos su rostro estaba intacto; lo acaricio lentamente, con tanta ternura que el moreno se vio contagiado y le regalo una sonrisa como nunca antes había visto Sakura, era la primera vez que en Sasuke se podía notar la felicidad.

El moreno acaricio suavemente el rostro de la pelirrosa mirándola con detenimiento, la beso en los labios y luego fue bajando mientras depositaba cortos besos en la nívea piel, pasando por la garganta, entre sus pechos y llegando a su vientre; deteniéndose un poco imaginando la posibilidad de que algún día pudiera resguardar a su heredero. Un hijo que concibiera con la única mujer que lo ha podido atrapar, por la que daría su vida y su alma si fuera necesario, la mujer que desde niña le juro amor y que ahora el también amaba. Sakura acariciaba los cabellos azabaches incitándolo a continuar, tomo por la orilla el pantalón de la pelirrosa y lo desabotono lentamente al mismo tiempo que rozaba con sus dedos la sensible piel de la chica. Resoplo sobre el ombligo de ella, haciéndola reír.

- Me haces cosquillas.

- Hmp –sonrió arrogante.

Sasuke continúo jugando con la orilla de las bragas de encaje negro, que a su parecer la hacían lucir muy sensual; las bajo lentamente delineando las curvas de Sakura a su paso, arrebatándole suspiros a ella.

No quiso quedarse atrás y de un ágil movimiento cambio de posiciones, se paso la rosada cabellera a un lado dejándola caer sobre su hombro; recorrió con los dedos el fuerte pecho del moreno, para luego, sin separar sus miradas agacho la cabeza lamiendo los contorneados músculos del joven, viajando alrededor de sus pectorales y comenzando a jugar con las tetillas del joven. Sasuke ronroneo el nombre de la pelirrosa; eso la animo a continuar, bajo una mano y se deshizo de la toalla que, aunque ya no era un impedimento, si le estorbaba para llegar a su objetivo. Tomo al nada pequeño "sasukito" y lo masajeo un poco arrancando roncos suspiros de la garganta del moreno. La pelirrosa sonrió victoriosa, sabía cómo excitar a su hombre y lo que era mejor, solo ella podía hacerlo.

El moreno tomo de la cintura a Sakura y la puso nuevamente debajo de él, beso su cuello e inundo sus pulmones con el aroma del cabello rosa, era lo único dulce a lo que se había vuelto adicto. Beso sus labios, tomo las piernas de ella y las puso alrededor de su cadera, la pelirrosa logro sentir en su entrepierna la palpitante excitación del Uchiha. El ya no aguantaba más tenía que sentirse dentro de ella, la miro a los ojos pidiéndole permiso, ella sonrió y Sasuke la tomo por la nuca profundizando un beso cargado de pasión y penetrándola de una sola estocada.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, el vaivén al principio fue lento y acompasado, permitiéndoles disfrutar cada roce de sus cuerpos; Sasuke mordió rudamente el cuello dejando moretones indicando que aquel cuerpo era solo suyo, Sakura le pago con la misma moneda, no iba a permitir que solo el demostrara que se pertenecían, pero ella le aplico un plus, araño toda la espalda del moreno al sentir que el toco un punto que la hizo explotar y tocar el cielo por primera vez en la noche.

Sin separarse del cuerpo masculino giro para colocarse encima de él y ser ella la que llevara el ritmo de las embestidas, recargándose en el pecho del moreno, se movía lentamente ayudada por Sasuke, quien la agarraba con una mano por la cintura y con la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos. Sakura quería más, por lo tanto acelero el movimiento recostándose sobre Sasuke, besándolo con ansias y enredando sus manos en los cabellos azabaches. En medio del beso ahogaron sus nombres en la boca del otro, tocando el cielo al enredar sus manos y llegar juntos al clímax.

El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos agitados y con respiración entrecortada, la pelirrosa se separo de él, la noche fue larga y el amor que derramaron los lleno por completo, dejándolos rendidos. Sakura se recostó sobre el moreno, que jugaba con los rosas cabellos alborotados por tanta acción, deposito un beso en la cabeza de la ojijade y la abrazo, para caer juntos en los brazos de Morfeo.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Se levanto temprano, vio a el bien formado pecho de Sasuke sobre el cual descansaba su cabeza y sonrió tiernamente, cuando dormía siempre le parecía tan tranquilo, jamás imaginaria que fuera un asesino. Se levanto sigilosamente, no quería despertarlo, además el estaba muy cansado como para sentirla.

Se vistió con la ropa que estaba regada por la noche anterior y se escabullo por la ventana, alejándose de su nuevo hogar.

Llego hasta un claro, hizo unos sellos e hizo que unas cuantas rocas salieran del suelo se arrodillo frente a ellas y escarbo en la tierra, saco de su bolso trasero la cajita que trajo de su casa, vio su mano izquierda y se saco el anillo del dedo anular. Suspiro profundo.

- Takeshi… he regresado a mi aldea, después de que falleciste recobre la memoria y muchas cosas han pasado –rio irónica– Sabes, volví a encontrarme con personas que quería mucho; especialmente a la persona que más quería cuando era niña. He considerado rehacer mi vida, al lado de un hombre que aunque no ha sido muy bueno, pero ha cambiado y creo que en lo más profundo de su corazón el también me ama… Bueno para no darle tantos rodeos al asunto, Takeshi creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte adiós, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero ahora amo a Sasuke-kun y quiero entregarle mi corazón sin remordimientos. Esta es la despedida Takeshi, deseo que estés donde estés seas feliz, y sobre todo feliz por mí, porque he vuelto a encontrar el amor. Adiós Takeshi –guardo el anillo en el cofrecito y lo enterró junto con los recuerdos de la aldea de la estrella, dejando atrás su pasado y abriéndole la puerta a los nuevos sentimientos. Saco algo de su bolsillo.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

- Por lo menos puedes decirme como llego esto a mi habitación –Sakura saco de su bolsillo un collar con un hermoso pendiente en forma de cerezo con pequeños brillantes en el centro y lo puso sobre la mesa frente al moreno.

- No se –frío y cortante, maldita actitud.

- Pues entonces puedes regresárselo a quien le pertenezca porque no es mío –se iba a regresar a su asiento junto a Neji pero una mano la detuvo.

- Ayer estabas viéndolo antes de que nos dejaran atrás, pensé que te había gustado, tómala como una… por lo que te he hecho enojar –el moreno se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente.

- Esta bien lo tomare como una disculpa, pero no soy tan fácil de convencer, tendrás que trabajar más duro –su sonrisa fue tan dulce que quedo embobado por unos segundos. Kami parecía un ángel– Me ayudas a ponérmelo –le entrego la cadena y le dio la espalda para que él se la abrochara.

- Hmp –sonrió de medio lado, tal vez no fue tan mala idea comprar algo que consideraba inútil, al final le ayudo a acercarse aunque solo fuera un poco.

- Gracias –tomo entre sus dedos el dije para verlo mejor.

**=== FIN FLASHBACK ===**

Tomo la cadena y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, miro fijamente el dije que Sasuke le había regalado; sonrió tiernamente al recordar que fue el primer obsequio del moreno.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

Sasuke se revolvió entre las cobijas buscando a su cosa rosa, luego fue al baño y el aroma del desayuno llego hasta su nariz. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con una figura femenina de cabellera rosa, vestida solo con una camiseta azul con el emblema Uchiha. Se acerco a la chica y rodeo su cintura con un abrazo, y se recargo en el cuello de ella.

- Buenos días Sasuke.

- Hn –aspiro el aroma de lo que estaba cocinando– ¿Qué haces?

- Obvio el desayuno –menciono sarcástica, ganándose unas cosquillas– Espera, espera que se me va a caer el sartén.

- Es tu castigo por hablarme de esa manera.

- Más castigo que este –levanto su cabellera y le mostro las marcas rojas que le hizo la noche anterior – ahora voy a tener que usar cuello alto.

- Para que lo escondes, deberías estar orgullosa de presumir que yo te hice eso.

- Ja, si claro.

- Además no eres la única –le mostro el cuello con las manchas violáceas y los arañazos que tenía en la espalda– Eres una salvaje Sakura.

La chica se ruborizo al ver el resultado de su noche de pasión – Es que… es que…

- Me encanta que seas así –ronroneo en su oído, mientras acariciaba uno de sus muslos desnudos.

- Vamos a desayunar que se enfría –se alejo antes de que la noche anterior se repitiera.

- Hmp –sonrió de lado al ver el efecto que tenía en la chica– Sabes, el símbolo Uchiha se te ve muy bien.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**TORRE HOKAGE**

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama –una pelirrosa entro a la oficina de la Hokage.

- No hables tan alto Sakura, la cabeza me está matando.

La kunoichi busco algo entre los cajones de la rubia y le sirvió un poco de agua– Si ya no tomara tanto, le iría mejor ¿sabe? –le entrego unas pastillas y le indico que se las tomara.

- A diferencia de ti, yo si se como divertirme.

- Si usted lo dice –emitió con cierto sarcasmo la pelirrosa.

- Por lo que veo, te esta hiendo muy bien con el Uchiha –la chica asintió feliz– Me da mucho gusto, ahora dime ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- He estado pensando algo y me gustaría pedirle su opinión y autorización.

- ¿De qué se trata?

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

- ¿Qué te sucede Kakashi? –pregunto con sorna el moreno al notar algo deprimido a su ex sensei.

- Mmm –el peliplateado estaba demasiado pensativo como para notar la presencia de Sasuke.

- Tus icha icha se queman Kakashi.

- ¡No, agua, agua, ayúdenme! –empezó a correr como loco.

Sasuke empezó a reír socarronamente, mientras el ex ANBU lo miraba con una gotita en la sien al darse cuenta de la mala pasada que le había jugado el moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

- Nada Naruto, solo me divierto un poco con Kakashi, ¿verdad?

- Ja, pues a mí no me parece nada divertido decir que mis libros se queman.

Naruto miraba extrañado al moreno– Oi, teme, hoy estas… algo extraño, podría decir que estas ¿alegre?

Kakashi analizo la cara de Sasuke, quien inmediatamente volteo hacia otro lado– ¡Que observador eres Naruto! ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? si se podría llamar así.

- Hmp.

- Es Sakura ¿no? Por fin te dejo tocarla… –Sasuke le dio un cocazo callándolo.

- Vamos Sasuke, no es nada para avergonzarte, ustedes ya son adultos y Sakura es una bella mujer –Kakashi se gano una mirada asesina.

- ¿Para qué nos querías ver, Kakashi? –corto la conversación tajantemente.

- Es solo que quiero que entrenemos un poco.

- Buenos días –Sai y Yamato aparecieron.

- Por cierto ¿cómo les fue en la misión? –pregunto curioso el rubio al ver que Sasuke y Sai se saludaban con una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza.

- Bien –dijo cortante el Uchiha.

- La misión fue todo un éxito, gracias a que Sasuke es un gran peleador –mostro una de sus sonrisas fingidas– Venció a todos los que se interpusieron en nuestro camino; prácticamente no tuve que levantar un dedo.

El portador del Sharingan sonrió arrogante, no solo le había dado una paliza a los shinobis que los atacaron, sino que también le dejo en claro a Sai que él era mucho mejor shinobi; pero de eso nadie se enteraría y muchos menos Sakura, porque si no le armaba tremenda bronca y quería repetir la sesión de anoche.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ANBU**

Se veía a los equipos de Kakashi, incluidos Yamato y Sai, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai reunidos, cada uno tras su respectivo capitán.

- ¿Para qué nos habrá llamado Tsunade-sama a todos, ttebayo? –el rubio se movía inquieto en su lugar.

- Si no te calmas te doy un tranquilizante dobe –levanto el puño de manera amenazante.

- Hoy no estás de muy buen humor teme, ¿qué pasa, Sakura-chan te tiene a dieta? –hablo en doble sentido.

No tardo en propinarle un zape al rubio dejándolo un tanto aturdido.

- Niños, tranquilícense –Kakashi hizo el intento de tranquilizarlos.

- Creo que les hace falta su domadora –Sai sonrió sarcástico.

- Tu también quieres uno ¿verdad? –Sasuke lo amenazo igual que a Naruto.

- Sai-baka, Sakura-chan solo es la domadora del teme –pero fue callado con otro golpe marca Uchiha.

- Basta, ¿o quieren que yo los tranquilice? –ahora la amenaza vino de Yamato pero con una mirada un tanto más oscura.

Naruto rio nervioso, Sai solo se acomodo en su lugar y Sasuke, pues el simplemente lo ignoro.

- Por cierto ¿dónde está Sakura?

- Ella vendrá con Tsunade-sama –aclaro el peliplateado– Que por cierto ahí viene, ahora guarden silencio.

La rubia llego acompañada de Sakura, Jiraiya y Anko, se aclaro la garganta y miro al frente, a los jóvenes y sus capitanes; en verdad el tiempo había pasado, todos ya eran grandes shinobis y kunoichis, cada uno con grandes habilidades y conocimientos en batalla.

- Los he reunido aquí para una pequeña sorpresa que Sakura ha preparado –le cedió la palabra a la pelirrosa que se coloco a un lado de ella.

Sonrió confiada– Amigos, ya que siempre nos encontramos en peligro de guerra, le he pedido a Tsunade-sama me permita realizar un pequeño ejercicio para medir las habilidades de cada uno de ustedes y por sobre todo las debilidades –los miro seria al notar el desconcierto en sus rostros.

- ¿De qué se trata el ejercicio, Sakura-chan?

- Es algo que llamaremos "Juego de guerra" –sus ojos se volvieron un tanto perversos– Nos enfrentaremos a un grupo de infiltrados en la aldea, ustedes deberán encontrarlos y capturarlos.

- ¿Quiénes serán nuestros oponentes? –pregunto Neji un tanto desconfiado.

- Las personas que mejor los conocen, quienes saben cuáles son sus puntos débiles y quienes los han entrenado para superar las más grandes pruebas –anuncio Sakura– Nuestros maestros y capitanes de equipo –sonrió sádica al pensar que podría enfrentarse al peliplateado y demostrarle lo mucho que ha mejorado.

- ¡Que problemático va a ser pelear con nuestros senseis!

- ¿Quieres decir que pelearemos contra Asuma-sensei? –pregunto incrédula Ino.

- No estás oyendo lo que dice Sakura, ¿quién nos conoce mejor que nuestros senseis? quienes nos han entrenado para la batalla desde que salimos de la academia –Chouji hablo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sakura espero que todos se tranquilizaran para continuar hablando– Los capitanes se "infiltraran" en la aldea, tenemos un día para detenerlos, el equipo que no logre identificar y detener a por lo menos uno de los infiltrados recibirá un castigo, el cual decidirán Tsunade y Jiraiya-sama –termino su explicación y se coloco junto a su equipo.

- Yo explicare las reglas –anuncio la Hokage– Podrán usar cualquiera de sus técnicas, pero tratando de evitar que sean mortales –miro directo al Uchiha– La competencia empezara mañana desde los primeros rayos de sol hasta el anochecer. Su principal rival será su capitán de equipo, en el caso del equipo Kakashi, también tendrán que atrapar a Yamato; si logran encontrar a cualquier otro de los capitanes podrán hacerlo su objetivo. El equipo que ya no tenga ningún elemento para seguir con el juego será descalificado inmediatamente. Eso es todo, suerte muchachos y recuerden que en la guerra todo se vale.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**ENTRADA DE KONOHA**

Era antes del amanecer y se veían a trece jóvenes revisando sus cosas, armas, pergaminos y toda clase de equipo shinobi. Hablaban entre ellos y parecían estar intercambiando consejos para la batalla que se les venía.

- ¿Están todos listos? –una pelirrosa que vestía una falda rosa con unos shorts negros, playera sin mangas roja, estaba al frente del grupo.

- Hai –dijeron al unisonó el resto de los shinobis.

- Bien, recuerden que tenemos que detener a los infiltrados, hagan todo lo que este a su alcance para atraparlos –se acomodo los guantes en las manos, pero estos eran diferentes a los que siempre traía, tenían grabados el símbolo Uchiha en el dorso de la mano.

En un momento los equipos desaparecieron en un PUFF, dejando solo al equipo Kakashi.

- Me gustan tus guantes, feita –sonrió irónico Sai.

- Gracias, me los regalo Sasuke –miro de reojo al moreno.

- Mmm, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi Sakura-chan, teme?

Otro golpe en la cabeza rubia marca Uchiha– En primera DOBE, no es tu Sakura y en segunda, las intenciones que tenga con ella, solo nos incumbe a nosotros.

- Ya basta –la pelirrosa termino la pelea– Ash, parecen niños.

- Si vieras cómo se comportan cuando tú no estás –Sai le susurro al oído, pero no hizo más movimientos porque sintió algo filoso presionando su cuello.

Sakura hizo a un lado el filo de la katana de Sasuke– Tenemos que trabajar como equipo, nuestros objetivos son Kakashi y Yamato-taichou, ambos son ANBU.

- Pero nosotros somos más y mejores, dattebayo.

- No debemos confiarnos por el numero dobe, Kakashi tiene mucha experiencia y aunque no conozco mucho de Yamato, me imagino que al haber sido entrenado por el pervertido de nuestro ex sensei debe ser un oponente difícil –analizo la situación Sasuke.

- Creo que lo mejor para esta misión será que Sasuke sea el capitán –opino

El equipo Kakashi asintió, el moreno era el mejor para el trabajo, tenía experiencia dirigiendo un equipo de grandes habilidades y de cierto modo sentía un poco de rencor-rivalidad para su ex sensei.

- Sakura, comienza con el rastreo por favor y dile a tu costal de pelos que se haga visible.

- Oye no lo insultes –le dio un ligero codazo al Uchiha– Akira tenemos trabajo.

- _Cuando ordenes Sakura-chan_ –la voz retumbo en la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

Formo unos sellos la ojijade y coloco la palma sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que el lobo golpeaba con su pata– Técnica de rastreo ampliada –hilos de chakra se extendieron desde la chica y el lobo por todo el suelo. Ambos se concentraron cerrando los ojos.

- _Creo que encontré a Kakashi, no espera es solo un clon_ –recorrió la aldea entera esperando encontrar algo que les diera una pista– _Yamato está en la cima de la montaña de los Hokages._

- Debe ser un señuelo, no podemos confiarnos –hablo en voz alta la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué sucede feita?

- Akira encontró a Yamato-taichou, pero…

- ¿Crees que es una trampa?

- Si, seguramente Kakashi nos estará esperando.

- Naruto, tu y Sai irán al frente y se harán cargo de derrotar a Yamato, Sakura y Akira seguirán tratando de localizar a Kakashi, en cuanto el aparezca, tu y yo nos haremos cargo de él –miro a la pelirrosa que asintió.

- ¿Qué haremos en caso de que necesitemos ayuda con Yamato-senpai? –pregunto el ANBU.

- Acaso crees que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para sacar de combate a Yamato-taichou, ttebayo.

- No te preocupes, Sakura y yo les proporcionaremos apoyo en caso de ser necesario.

- Además en cuanto cualquiera de los dos equipos termine con su oponente, deberá ayudar al otro equipo en caso de seguir peleando –Sakura mostro sus dotes de planeación.

- ¿Listos? –Sasuke los miro con confianza, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan emocionado, aunque fuera un entrenamiento era su mejor oportunidad para saldar cuentas con Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron en un PUFF.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

- _Solo espero que Kakashi-senpai tenga razón y los chicos se aparezcan pronto _–Yamato confiaba en su fuerza para derrotar a los jóvenes shinobis, podía controlar a Naruto con la técnica del primero, Sai era un ANBU pero aun así el tenía más experiencia, los que temía enfrentar juntos era a Sakura y Sasuke, quienes no se tentaban el corazón con nadie.

Pero un aura de combate lo saco de sus pensamientos, Naruto y diez clones más intentaban atacarlo de frente y unas cinco bestias de tinta lo rodearon en unos segundos. Apenas pudo reaccionar escondiéndose bajo tierra.

- ¡Demonios! –grito uno de los clones.

- Tranquilízate Naruto, seguramente Sakura sabe dónde está.

- En efecto, va rumbo a nuestro viejo campo de entrenamiento –la voz en el auricular les indico su siguiente movimiento.

Saltaron por encima de los techos y entre los árboles y por fin llegaron, los cuatro jóvenes shinobis llegaron a donde su entrenamiento juntos comenzó.

- Llegaron más rápido de lo que creí –un peliplateado salió del bosque con su respectivo ejemplar del Icha Icha.

- No crees que lo estás haciendo demasiado fácil Kakashi-sensei –dijo con una ceja levantada el ojiazul.

- El jamás nos va a hacer las cosas fáciles dobe –sabía que había algo sospechoso en el peliplateado.

- _Akira, necesito un reporte de la situación_ –Sakura se mantenía atenta a la situación, sin adentrarse mucho en la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros y ex sensei.

- Feita, ¿tú también crees que esto es una trampa?

- Si, por lo regular Kakashi no habla tanto y esto es muy sospechoso.

- _Sakura-chan, Yamato está preparando algo, pero no sé exactamente que es _–informo el lobo que se hallaba escondido en el bosque.

- Naruto, Sasuke tenemos que movernos, esto es una trampa –aun sin terminar la frase cuatro enormes paredes comenzaron a levantarse alrededor de ellos, Sasuke se alejo rápidamente pero Naruto reconoció la técnica y se quedo inmóvil– Naruto muévete.

Pero el rubio no hizo caso y Sai tomo la decisión de regresar y ayudarlo en la batalla que comenzaría.

- No pudo haber sido más perfecto –Kakashi apareció detrás de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Hmp –Sasuke tomo el mango de su katana– Sakura no te preocupes por Naruto y Sai, Yamato no es rival para los dos.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió, Sasuke en verdad había cambiado, reconocía no solo la fuerza de Naruto, sino que no se refería a Sai como idiota o su mala copia– Si, se que ambos son grandes shinobis y jamás dudaría de sus capacidades.

- _Kami, pensé que uno de los dos quedaría atrapado en la prisión de Yamato _–suspiro preocupado Kakashi– _esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, solo espero salir vivo de esta _–se levanto su banda dejando su Sharingan descubierto.

Ninguno movía ni un musculo, sabían que el primero que diera un paso en falso sería el primero en caer. Pero la poca paciencia de Sasuke lo llevo a atacar y probar cuan fuerte se había hecho el peliplateado durante el tiempo que el moreno no estuvo en Konoha.

Primero lo ataco directamente con su katana, parecía ser un ataque frontal, pero en milésimas de segundo Sasuke estaba a un costado de Kakashi tomándolo un tanto por sorpresa, pero mayor fue su asombro cuando vio que Sakura se dirigía a él por la espalda con un kunai en la mano, lo único que pudo hacer fue desaparecer bajo tierra.

- _Estos niños ya no se la andan con juegos, ahora si tienen el instinto asesino a flor de piel_ –el peliplateado intento pensar en una estrategia le permitiera dejar a uno fuera de combate para luego encargarse del otro – _Pero a cual podre derrotar primero, si los dos son asesinos entrenados._

- Vamos Kakashi, deja de jugar sabemos que estas aquí abajo –el chakra de Sakura comenzaba a sentirse por toda la tierra.

Antes de que pudiera salir una corriente eléctrica recorrió el suelo, alcanzando su brazo izquierdo y dejándoselo un poco adormecido.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**PRISION DE MADERA**

- ¿Por qué entraste Sai-baka? ¿Qué tal si Sakura-chan te necesita afuera?

- Yo creo que no le hago falta a la brujita fea, ella está bien con Sasuke.

- Los que necesitaran ayuda son ustedes –la mirada y voz sombría de Yamato hizo estremecer al rubio, quien se ponía nervioso al recordar cuando conocía a su capitán suplente – Comencemos.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir estacas de madera, acorralando a los amigos en una esquina, pero no fue suficiente.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –una decena de rubios aparecieron y en parejas hicieron su mejor técnica– Rasengan –rompiendo la madera que salía del suelo.

- Ninpou Choujuu Giga –Sai forma serpientes que intentan atrapar a Yamato pero este rápidamente se fusiona con las paredes de madera, haciéndoles prácticamente imposible atacarlo– No podremos atacarlo si no podemos verlo.

- Pues entonces destruyamos toda la madera, y si no funciona por lo menos estaremos afuera, pero no daré por vencido, ttebayo.

- Naruto-baka –murmuro el ANBU– de verdad eres increíble.

- Je, claro para ser el próximo Hokage no puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo, ¿qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Traes sellos explosivos?

- Si, porque te explicare lo que vamos a hacer –se acerco a Sai y le susurro al oído su plan.

- _Hn, así se hace Naruto, tienes que buscar todas las posibilidades para encontrar el camino a tu meta _–Yamato los veía sin poder oírlos, pensó que las cosas comenzarían a ponerse interesantes y así fue.

Naruto preparo a sus clones en formación, Sai se puso a la cabeza de la formación– ¿Listos? –todos asintieron– Ahora –el moreno lanzo los sellos explosivos en un solo kunai, creando una gran explosión y debilitando la pared. Luego llego el turno de los clones quienes formaron un rasengan cada par y golpearon al mismo tiempo la fisura en la pared, desquebrajándola.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La explosión hizo que la pelea de Kakashi se interrumpiera, haciendo que Sakura se desconcentrara un momento.

- Katon, Dai Endan –una gran bala de fuego impacto en el lugar de la kunoichi.

- Sakura –Sasuke intento llegar al lugar pero Kakashi se lo impidió enfrentándolo con su katana ANBU.

- Ella no es la única en problemas –lo tomo por el cuello con el filo del arma– Creí saber que no tenía puntos débiles, pero ahora lo he encontrado.

- ¿De qué hablas Kakashi?

- Sa-ku-ra –pronuncio en su oído– Sabes que es fuerte, pero ahora sientes la necesidad de protegerla –Sasuke intento zafarse pero el peliplateado apretó el agarre, impidiéndole ir en ayuda de la pelirrosa.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero hace tiempo que entendí que eso no me hace débil –dejo de moverse y bajo la mirada, ocultando sus ojos bajo unos mechones– El querer protegerla me hace ser más fuerte –levanto la cabeza mostrando el Sharingan.

- _En verdad has crecido Sasuke_.

En un parpadeo el moreno se zafo del agarre, poniéndose detrás de Kakashi y viendo como la bola de fuego aun permanecía ardiendo.

- Suiton, Suishouha –una catarata apago el fuego dejándola libre.

- Lo ves, ella no necesita que me preocupe –vio como Sakura se levantaba del suelo con parte de la ropa quemada.

Sakura giro la cabeza hacia la prisión de madera de donde salían Sai y Naruto, al ver a sus amigos bien y a Sasuke con Kakashi atrapado, sonrió arrogante.

- _¡¡Shannaro!! Tenemos un equipo de lujo_ –gritaba la inner de Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos serios muchachos? –acomodo sus guantes y se quito lo que quedaba de la playera roja quedando en el top negro que siempre llevaba abajo.

- Me parece perfecto Sakura –Sai saco sus pergaminos, Naruto formo sus clones y Sasuke hizo un chidori en su katana haciendo desaparecer al clon que tenía prisionero.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**TORRE HOKAGE**

- Tsunade-sama, le traigo los informes de las últimas misiones –Shizune entro a la oficina y vio a la rubia mirando el atardecer.

- Déjalos sobre el escritorio, tengo cosas más importantes que ver –se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina a paso firme.

- Espere, Tsunade-sama, ¿A dónde va? –corrió tras la Hokage después de dejar los papeles en el escritorio.

- Al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi, seguramente está por finalizar la batalla del equipo de Naruto y quiero estar ahí para verlo –se paró en seco y giro su rostro viendo a la morena sobre su hombre– Shizune manda a unos ANBU en busca de los demás equipos del Juego de guerra, si ya vencieron a su oponente, llévalos al campo de entrenamiento.

- Si Tsunade-sama.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Los dos capitanes ANBU se veían cansados y tenían la respiración agitada, ya no les quedaba mucho chakra y sus oponentes apenas si comenzaban a sudar.

- Senpai, ¿algunas pensó que llegaríamos a este punto?

Trato de calmar su respiración para poder contestar – La verdad, nunca pensé que mis alumnos crecieran tan rápido– Primero nos haremos cargo de…

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque unas serpientes de tinta y de verdad, los agarraron por los pies y los separaron, Naruto y Sai se encargarían de Yamato, y Sakura y Sasuke de Kakashi.

- Es ahora o nunca, Naruto –las serpientes del ANBU no le permitían moverse a Yamato.

- Rasengan –creo su especialidad, el capitán solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando recibir el ataque de lleno.

Un segundo después se sintió libre del agarre, abrió un ojo primero para ver el daño que creyó haber recibido, pero no tenía más que los rasguños previamente recibidos y a un rubio tendiéndole la mano.

- Te hemos derrotado Yamato-taichou –el aludido tomo la mano y se levanto– No creí necesario terminar el golpe.

- Que bueno que no lo hiciste, no creo que lo hubiera resistido.

- Naruto –Sai tomo su hombro– Creo que ellos te necesitan.

- No Sai, ellos dos son más que suficientes para derrotar a Kakashi, además solo rompería su sincronización.

- ¿Sincronización?

- Si, a pesar de estar peleando con Yamato-taichou, pude darme cuenta que Sakura y Sasuke están trabajando en una sola frecuencia y eso les dará la victoria.

- Has madurado mucho Naruto, has podido observar que tus compañeros se han coordinado y ahora sus ataques son casi perfectos.

- Si no lo hubiera oído yo misma no lo creería –la Hokage llego sorpresivamente.

- Tsunade-sama –Sai y Yamato hicieron una ligera reverencia.

- Tsunade-baachan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Solo quería ver como barrían el suelo con ustedes, pero ahora veo que Yamato fue blando con ustedes.

- ¿Blando? Pero si apenas nos daba tiempo para defendernos de sus técnicas –gritaba fuera de si el rubio.

- Tranquilo Naruto, Tsunade-sama solo estaba bromeando –Yamato trataba de tranquilizar al hiperactivo chico.

- Mmm, pues a mí no me gusta que se burlen de mí –pensó bien lo dicho por la ojimiel– Espero que no hayas sido amable con nosotros Yamato-taichou.

Una gota nerviosa resbalo por la nuca del capitán – Claro que no Naruto, en esta prueba no podía permitirme dejarlos ganar –colocó una actitud seria, lo que sorprendió a Naruto y a Sai.

- ¿A qué se refiere Yamato-taichou?

- Cuando todo termine Sakura les explicara –Tsunade respondió por el hombre.

- ¿Todavía no terminan? –los presentes voltearon– Que problemático.

Los demás equipos fueron apareciendo, todos cansados y unos cuantos con cara de derrotados.

- ¿Qué paso Hinata? No tienen buena cara.

- Naruto-kun, es que no pudimos derrotar a Kurenai-sensei.

- ¿Por qué? Si ustedes son muy fuertes.

- Kurenai-sensei nos encerró en una ilusión –intervino el chico perro– y a pesar de contar con los sentidos de nuestros amigos –indico haciendo ilusión de su perro y los insectos de Shino – no pudimos derrotarla.

- Bueno eso no es del todo cierto –Shino trato de levantar el humor de sus amigos – Tal vez no logramos salir de la ilusión, pero pudimos localizar sin ningún problema el paradero de Kurenai-sensei y pudimos seguir sus movimientos, por lo que le impedimos llegar hasta su objetivo.

- Shino tiene razón no estuvo nada mal –acaricio el brazo de la pelinegra para darle ánimos.

- Gracias, amigos, Naruto-kun ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

- Diras nos va –señalo con la cabeza el lugar donde aún seguían peleando Sasuke y Sakura.

- La tienen difícil, Kakashi es bien conocido por dominar decenas de jutsus, sin decir que fue quien entreno a Sasuke –bufo cansado Chouji.

- Si, pero Sasuke ha cambiado mucho en su forma de pelear ha desarrollado nuevos jutsus y mejorado el que le enseño Kakashi, además tiene el apoyo de Sakura, quien posee grandes habilidades en campos de batalla –señalo Sai defendiendo a sus compañeros.

La batalla estaba inclinándose a favor de los jóvenes shinobis, Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba muy concentrado peleando mano a mano con el peliplateado, Kakashi salto lejos del moreno para poder idear un plan, iba a realizar un jutsu pero la pelirrosa lo sorprendió atacándolo velozmente al acumular chakra en sus pies. Ninguno de sus oponentes le daba tregua, el capitán ANBU no podía ni respirar.

- ¿Cansado Kakashi?

- No mucho, todavía me quedan ases bajo la manga –mintió– tenía que ganar tiempo.

- Kakashi no mientas, tu chakra está muy bajo además ya nos mostraste casi todas tus técnicas.

- _Maldita sea, Sakura parece haber leído mi mente_ –una gotita corrió por la sien del peliplateado.

- ¿Terminamos con él, Sasuke?

- Hmp.

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, Kakashi busco desesperadamente a sus ex alumnos, Sasuke apareció a sus espaldas con su katakana y un chidori en todo el filo, iba a moverse pero unos puntales de madera aprisionaban sus piernas impidiéndole moverse y cada vez subían más deteniendo sus brazos también. Sasuke solo rozo un poco uno de los brazos del peliplateado con el filo de su katana.

- Se termino Kakashi –sonrió altanero– hemos ganado.

- Sasuke, no tenía que hacer eso –le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo por el corte que le hizo a su capitán– Ven déjame curarte Kakashi-sensei.

- Gracias Sakura –miro al pelinegro para ver la cara de molestia que formaba por las atenciones que le daba la pelirrosa, y giro levemente sus ojos perdiéndose en el pronunciado escote del top negro de la chica.

El sobreviviente de los Uchiha sintió hervir la sangre, rápidamente se quito el haori y se lo acomodo en los hombros a la ojijade– Tapate.

Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la actitud celosa de su novio– Gracias –dejo de curar a Kakashi y se acomodo la vestimenta, metiendo los brazos en las mangas– Mira me queda enorme.

- Hmp, no importa.

- Se tomaron su tiempo –Naruto llego hasta el resto de su equipo acompañado de todos los jugadores.

- Sakura, ya están todos presentes, puedes decirles la razón de esta actividad.

- Gracias –dio un paso al frente y miro a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de la academia y al equipo de Lee– Tsunade-sama me dio permiso de hacer este juego para evaluar sus habilidades y poder decidir si son adecuados.

- Tanto para medir nuestra fuerza, que problemática.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y luego puso su semblante serio– Los escogí porque son las personas en las que más confió, he tenido el honor de trabajar con todos ustedes en misiones o en el trabajo; se lo fuertes que son y ahora me doy cuenta que no me equivoque –tomo una gran bocanada de aire para continuar– Ustedes formaran parte del grupo que comandare cuando el momento de enfrentarme a un enemigo muy poderoso llegue, se que ustedes podrán ayudarme, siempre y cuando quieran seguir las ordenes bajo mi mando y quieran pelear a mi lado para defender Konoha y a nuestros seres queridos.

.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- Continuara °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

PRIMERO QUE NADA LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, ESPERO QUE RECIBAN MUCHOS MUCHOS REGALOS Y SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA NO SE PREOCUPEN, SE PODRAN DESQUITAR EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE QUIEN SE LOS DIO, JAJAJA, NO ES CIERTO, PASENSELA SUPER Y RODEADOS DE LOS SERES QUE AMAN. USTEDES CREEN QUE SANTA PUEDA TRAERME UN SASUKE-KUN ENVUELTO SOLO CON UN MOÑO ROJO o(*¬*)o POR HABERLOS ENTRETENIDO ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES??? n(^-^)n

Lo siento, se que les había dicho que trataría de actualizar más rápido pero a penas salí de la escuela y casi ni he estado en mi casa, las compras navideñas me tienen de arriba para abajo, regalos, comida para la cena, fiestas, reuniones, bodas (si leyeron bien, una de mis mejores amigas se caso y tuve que recorrer una ciudad entera para ir a la celebración), y como sabrán por el lemmon me tarde un poco más en hacerlo, ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Tierno, apasionado, le falto estar más hot, estuvo mejor que el anterior, peor? Necesito RR para saber. Seguimos con la cuenta regresiva, con este solo quedan ¿2 capítulos más?

Gracias mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado:

**Geanella-Asakura  
**(si verdad, se me figuro así cuando se raya un disco y se forma el silencio perturbador y las auras asesinas de los novios celosos)

**queen of the shadow  
**(bueno que se la va a hacer, más vale tarde que nunca, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, ahora que está por terminar espero tus comentarios de estos últimos capítulos)

**coolstar  
**(q bueno q te hayas divertido, si Sakura no va a permitir que Karin le robe a su Sasukito, no que no, gracias por dejarme RR, de verdad que me alientan mucho a continuar)

**Sonia  
**(me alegra q t haya hecho pasar un buen rato, para eso escribo para relajarme yo y darles buenos momentos a ustedes mis fabulosos lectores)

**Nacamova  
**(gracias q bueno q te guste, y si opino lo mismo ojala Sasuke fuera menos friito ^^', y pídele a todos los santos que aunq sea corresponda a los sentimientos de Sakurita, tus comentarios me hacen sonrojar, hago lo mejor que puedo y m da gusto q aprecies mi trabajo, te mando besos)

**chio-miau  
**(si verdad, como si no conocieran las despedidas de solteras, ja, yo nunca he ido a una, pero una vez fui a la inauguración de un lugar solo para chicas, con muchos muchachos guapos bailando con poca ropa, fue muy divertido, gracias por lo de los exámenes, si ya salí y me fue muy bien , yo se que te va a ir muy bien, desde aquí te mando mucha buena vibra para que entres a medicina, espero que estés super bien)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(te gusto lo q pasa entre ellos? Y todavía falta un poco más, si los chicos son un tantito celosos, pero no mucho ¬¬')

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(pues tu dinos cuando te casas y te la organizamos, aunq no creo que sea tan divertida como la q les hicieron a estos muchachs, he aquí la conti tan pronto como pude)

**Mitsui  
**(besos y miles de buenos deseos para tu hermana, rezare porque ella se mejore de salud)

**JaNeThAlE  
**(si Sasuke es muy divertido cuando se pone celosote, pero es la única forma en que demuestra lo importante que es Sakura para él, no te apures por la tardanza del RR mientras lo hagas no hay problema, de todos modos tardo por lo menos una semana en escribir un capitulo y luego me tomo mi tiempo para contestar sus fabulosos RR)

**Mao15  
**(es tu primer RR, no sabes cómo me emociona recibir RR de personas nuevas, q bueno q t haya gustado, mil gracias por escribirme tan bonitas porras, se que aun me falta pulir mi estilo, pero hago lo mejor q puedo y m siento muy halagada cuando m dicen q lo hago bien)

**Angelunny  
**(si, definitivamente en esta historia hubo de todo risa, llanto, amor, amistad, tristeza, espero que no le haya faltado nada, y si estamos cerca de la meta, pronto tendré que darle final, pero no t preocupes ya estoy preparando otra historia)

**Perla de Uchiha  
**(por un pelo y tu RR no entra en este capítulo, da gracias a mi amiga que se caso que por su culpa no estuve en mi compu dos días completos, no pude revisar mi correo y tampoco subir el capitulo nuevo, jajaja eres muy suertuda, tu comentario me hizo reír mucho y me encanta que sea súper hiper largo, me da mucho gusto que ya las cosas hayan mejorada y pues solo queda mirar para adelante y no dejar que el pasado nos encadene, para mandarme tu mail, puedes ir a mi perfil y de ahí en la parte de arriba de la foto hay varios iconitos, le das en el que tiene un sobrecito o en el siguiente RR me pones tu correo con una separación entre cada letra, no te apures por no saber, yo tampoco todavía me acostumbro tengo poco tiempo aquí )

**Marvin-uchiha  
**(gracias por agregar la historia como favorita )

NO CREAN QUE NO ME ACUERDO QUIENES NO ME HAN DEJADO RR EH!!!!

..::: Saluditos :::..

**PRELUDIO DEL FIN**

Una sonrisa cálida…

Una mirada llena de amor…

Una sola palabra…

_Aishiteru (Te amo)_

.

Es mi turno de protegerlos

…


	21. Es mi turno de protegerlos

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU  
**_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura  
_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

.

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 21. "Es mi turno de protegerlos"

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

- Sasuke, quítate me estas dejando sin aire –la pelirrosa llevaba diez minutos intentando quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo de su novio.

- Mmm –el moreno solo hacia ruidos extraños mientras abrazaba el cuerpo bajo el.

- Uchiha, me voy a asfixiar, si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas –acumulo chakra en sus manos y estaba a punto de empujar al moreno, cuando él tomo sus muñecas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

- Ni se te ocurra Sakura, si no quieres afrontar las consecuencias.

- Mou Sasuke me estas ahogando y no te quieres hacer a un lado, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

- Solo dejarme disfrutar un rato más de ti –decía mientras pasaba su nariz por el cuello de la pelirrosa.

- Basta, mira la hora que es, tengo que ir al hospital.

- Pero si todo ha estado muy calmado, no creo que tengas pacientes –comenzó a besar el cuello de y bajo hacia los hombros de Sakura, hasta que ella con sus piernas logro impulsarse y dejarlo debajo.

- Si, pero Tsunade-sama aun no me retira el castigo y tengo que atender el turno de la mañana también –se levanto dejando al moreno con ganas de más.

Para evitar que Sasuke se emocionara más se metió al baño con la ropa que usaría, dándose una ducha en solo cinco minutos, salió ya vestida y peinándose el cabello aun mojado.

El moreno se decepciono esperaba verla por lo menos vistiéndose para recrearse la pupila– ¿Entonces te veré hasta la noche?

- Lo más seguro es que regrese para hacer la cena –lo miro tirado en la cama, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y con solo la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

- _¡Shannaro! Es tan endemoniadamente guapo, mejor nos quedamos en casa y nos portamos mal_.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de arrojarse sobre el pelinegro y hacerle caso a su inner que babeaba y parecía estar totalmente fuera de sí.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**HOSPITAL DE KONOHA**

Sakura llevaba medio día atendiendo pacientes no graves de la aldea, pero eso no le quitaba lo agotador, ya que parecían ser innumerables.

- El siguiente –llamo desde la puerta de su consultorio, vio que una mujer de edad avanzada se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba como a cinco pasos por hora.

- Buenas tardes doctora Haruno –la saludo en cuanto llego a su lado.

- Buenas tardes Yukariko-san, ¿cómo se ha sentido en estos días?

- Mentiría si dijera que bien…

- Pase vamos a revisar lo que tiene y ver qué podemos hacer para que se sienta mejor.

Así comenzó otra consulta la pelirrosa, reviso el historial médico de la mujer y la oscultó para cerciorarse de que no anduviera mal de los pulmones y el corazón. Cuando termino la consulta Shizune estaba afuera esperando, lo que sorprendió a la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué sucede Shizune?

- Tsunade-sama me mando a avisarte que tu castigo a terminado, a partir de ahora estas libre de doblar turnos en el hospital, solo tendrás que venir por las tardes.

- Que bien –abrazo a la pelinegra efusivamente– ahora tendré más tiempo para entrenar.

- Sera mejor que no te vuelvas a meter en problemas, sino Tsunade-sama no será tan benevolente –la reprendió levemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hn, entonces me voy tengo muchas cosas pendientes que hacer –se quito el estetoscopio del cuello y salió rápidamente del consultorio– Nos vemos Shizune.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**EN EL BOSQUE DE KONOHA**

Sasuke regresaba de una mini misión para la Hokage, ir a recoger un embarque de su sake favorito a una de las aldeas cercanas.

- Tsk, asesino rango S, ex vengador del clan Uchiha y un perfecto shinobi haciéndole de mandadero, que bajo he caído –se lamentaba el chico.

Una voz conocida llamo su atención, se concentro para verificar que lo que escuchaba era cierto y el chakra que sintió no le dejaba la menor duda, se trataba de Sakura. Desvió su camino y busco entre los arboles el lugar donde estaba su novia. Vio en las lejanías al lobo dorado compañero de la pelirrosa frente a lo que parecía una esfera de colores. Observo durante unos minutos y como veía que la chica no salía se coloco a un lado del animal.

- ¿Qué hace aquí tu ama? –le hablo al lobo como si le fuera a contestar– Se me olvida que tú no eres como los perros de los Inuzuka.

El lobo le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido, ¿lo estaba comparando con esos perros? Solo porque no le daba la gana dirigirle la palabra, no quería decir que no fuera mejor que su amigo Akamaru– _Que hombre más estúpido_.

- Podrías decirle a Sakura que quiero hablar con ella.

Akira rodo los ojos, no le gustaba como lo trataba pero ya que su amiga lo quería tanto, obedecería, cerró los ojos y se concentro– _Sakura-chan aquí está el amargado del Uchiha, quiere hablar contigo_.

- _¿Esta aquí? Está bien, retirare mi barrera y luego tu retiras la tuya_.

- _Sí, estoy listo_.

En un segundo la pelirrosa apareció frente a los dos "chicos" un poco agitada– Que sorpresa verte por aquí Sasuke.

- Lo mismo digo Sakura, se supone que estabas en el hospital.

- Es que Tsunade-sama me mando decir que ya había terminado mi castigo.

- Hmp.

- No te enojes –se puso de puntitas para abrazarse a su cuello, deposito un pequeño beso en los labios inexpresivos del moreno– ¿Qué dices si preparo la cena y luego comemos un delicioso postre? –enredo sus dedos en el cabello azabache, jugando con ellos.

- Si el postre eres tu –abrazo su cintura para levantarla del piso y poder quedar a la misma altura, Sakura por instinto enredo las piernas en la cadera del moreno– Podemos saltarnos la cena.

- Mmm, suena tentador Sasuke, pero creo que primero debes ir a dejar tu encargo –se dio cuenta que Sasuke traía una gran mochila a la espalda.

- Tsk, tu maestra es una…

- Shhh –puso un dedo sobre los labios del moreno– No arruines el momento insultando a Tsunade-sama –quito el dedo para besar lentamente a Sasuke, que paso de un beso tierno a uno apasionado.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**KONOHA**

- ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan!

La pareja volteo para encontrarse al rubio tomado de la mano con Hinata, por su parte Sasuke rodeaba los hombros de Sakura en un abrazo.

- Dobe.

- Hola Hinata.

- Buenas tardes Sakura, Sasuke.

- ¿A dónde llevas a Sakura-chan, teme-pervertido?

- Naruto –lo regaño la pelirrosa con las mejillas rojas.

- Hmp, íbamos a ver a Tsunade para llevarle su pedido urgente de sake.

- Los acompañamos –el rubio se coloco a la par de sus amigos, pero Sakura jalo a Hinata y se adelantaron en su andar.

- Oye Hinata, ¿qué tal te va con Naruto?

- Bien… –respondió tímidamente la ojiperla.

- Vamos cuéntame, es que me da mucho gusto que por fin mi amigo sea tan feliz, y eso es gracias a ti –tomo la mano de la pelinegra entre las suyas y le sonrió cálidamente.

- Naruto-kun, no solo es feliz por mí, sino también porque por fin su familia está completa, Sasuke está de regreso y tú vuelves a ser la misma de antes.

- Tienes razón, creo que todo está regresando a su curso normal.

…

- Dime teme, ¿las cosas entre Sakura-chan y tu han mejorado?

- Hn –hoy se sentía de buen humor como para iniciar una batalla con Naruto.

- Por lo visto Sakura-chan no ha podido enseñarte más palabras –se burlo el rubio por los monosílabos.

- Hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, así que solo te diré que las cosas cada día están mejor.

- Uy, pues si se nota que Sakura-chan ha hecho magia contigo, porque si no te viera juraría que eres un impostor.

- ¿De qué hablas dobe?

El rubio miro enternecido a la pelirrosa, pero esta vez Sasuke no sintió los típicos celos cuando atrapaba a alguien observando a su novia– Pues ya no te ves tan amargado como siempre, hasta podría decir que tienes una ligera sonrisa en tu rostro –miro de reojo al moreno, que sonrió divertido por el comentario– Ahora eres un poco más abierto, no te da pena andar por la aldea de la mano de Sakura-chan y lo mejor de todo, mi hermanita vuelve a sonreír como lo hacía cuando éramos niños. Pero déjame decirte una cosa teme, por mucho que seas mi mejor amigo y te quiera tanto, no voy a perdonarte si la haces llorar.

- ¿Dejas tu amor por ella a un lado y te conviertes en un hermano sobreprotector?

Naruto formo su típica sonrisa zorruna– Es que hace mucho comprendí que Sakura-chan solo podría amarte a ti.

- Y por fin abriste los ojos y te diste cuenta que Hinata Hyuuga te amaba.

- Wuau teme, de verdad que has cambiado.

- Hmp, y tú ya no eres tan usuratonkachi como antes.

…

- Y tu también debes ser muy feliz, ¿no Sakura?

- Si –vio sobre su hombro a los dos hombres que caminaban atrás de ellas– Claro que sí, he recuperado parte de mi familia y no permitiré que nadie destruya su felicidad.

- Tendremos que ser fuertes para vencer cualquier obstáculo.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente– Hare cualquier cosa para protegerlos, a Sasuke, a Naruto, a ti –hizo énfasis en la última palabra– porque no voy a permitir que ahora que el baka de mi hermano está contigo pueda perder la felicidad, como todos nuestros amigos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

- Todo está listo Kido-sama.

- Gracias, encárgate de que los hombres descansen, mañana aplastaremos Konoha y el poder de los ryuujin será mío.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

En la cama estaba Sakura dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, que acariciaba su espalda con los dedos, disfrutaba tenerla así, solo para él.

Pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un PUFF a los pies de la cama, sobresaltando a Sakura que se levanto dejando toda su espalda al descubierto. Sasuke al ver el pequeño sobresalto del ANBU frente a ellos cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

El mensajero salió de su estado de shock– Tsunade-sama pide su presencia urgentemente, es sobre… –giro su rostro levemente a Sakura– Kido, está a unos kilómetros de Konoha.

- ¿Qué? –trato de levantarse pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- ¿Qué esperas para irte? –Sasuke gruño al chico de más en la habitación, quien desapareció en un PUFF.

Sakura se levanto de la cama sin considerar su desnudez, se metió al cuarto de baño y Sasuke la siguió enojado; unos minutos después estaban en la habitación vistiéndose con sus ropas shinobi (N/A: aclaro que es lo que usan en shippuuden) Tomaron sus armas y salieron directo donde Tsunade, en busca de más información.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**TORRE HOKAGE**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sasuke y Sakura, y minutos después el resto de los equipos, se acomodaron en la oficina al frente los jóvenes y a sus espaldas sus ex senseis.

- Kido amenaza con destruir Konoha, ha llegado el momento de demostrarme que tan fuertes son en una batalla real –se recargo en el escritorio con los codos, entrelazo las manos y recargo su nariz en los dedos– La formación será la siguiente, en esta ocasión su capitán será un miembro del equipo original, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino y Uchiha Sasuke, ustedes serán los encargados de dar las ordenes de sus equipos y el comandante de la misión será Haruno Sakura.

Todos permanecieron tranquilos, la pelirrosa ya había contado parte de la historia a sus demás amigos después del juego de guerra, dándoles la opción de rechazar el trabajo que les encomendaría llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Kido.

Nadie protesto y Tsunade cedió la palabra a Sakura, quien explico brevemente las probables tretas que usaba el enemigo en el campo de batalla, cada equipo estaría asignado a una parte del campo de batalla y su retaguardia estaría cuidada con equipos ANBU capitaneados por sus ex sensies y en caso extremo la intervención de los clanes más importantes de la aldea.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE KONOHA**

Estando frente a la gran puerta de la aldea, los trece amigos, que durante los últimos años crecieron, maduraron, amaron, rieron y lloraron juntos, volverían a enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso que no solo amenazaba la integridad de la aldea, sino que planeaba acabar con uno de los suyos, y eso jamás se lo permitirían.

Sakura suspiro nostálgica.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? –la voz ronca de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Siempre soñé con vernos así de unidos, solo que compartiendo buenos momentos.

- Cuando todo esto termine así será.

Sakura se abalanzo sobre el moreno atrapándolo en un abrazo desesperado y temeroso – Prométeme que nada malo te pasara.

Sasuke acaricio su cabeza con una mano, mientras la otra la sostenía de la cintura– Te prometo que regresare con vida –la miro con ternura y amor infinito impregnado en sus negros ojos, y la beso con los mismos sentimientos que su mirada reflejaban.

El rubio veía la escena enternecido.

La ojiperla jalo de la manga de su chamarra para llamar su atención– ¿Está todo bien?

- Si Hinata, pero prométeme una cosa –levanto el dedo frente al rostro de la chica.

- Lo que sea, Naruto-kun –con solo escuchar su nombre en la tímida voz de la pelinegra, Naruto sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

- Se que eres la mejor kunoichi de tu clan, que te has vuelto sumamente hábil en las cuestiones de la pelea, pero prométeme que si necesitas ayuda me la pedirás –la tomo de ambos brazos y su mirada azul se puso seria.

- Claro que sí, porque juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa –paso los brazos por la espalda del rubio y lo beso intensamente, cerrando su promesa.

Llego la hora, la comandante se puso al frente de sus compañeros de batalla.

- Vamos a defender Konoha y demostrarles que somos mucho más fuertes de lo que creen.

- Hai –gritaron todos al unisonó y siguieron a la pelirrosa al encuentro de su enemigo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**LEJOS DE KONOHA**

Shikamaru analizaba la situación, el ejército enemigo claramente los superaba en número, y la dificultad del enfrentamiento radicaba en que todo se desarrollaría en el bosque– ¿Entendieron todos la estrategia?

Los equipos asintieron dejando ver que estaban listos para iniciar la batalla, tomando sus respectivas posiciones.

El equipo de Neji atacaría por el frente, Sasuke y Shino se ocuparían de los flancos y Shikamaru los sorprendería por la retaguardia.

En cuanto comenzó el contraataque de Konoha la manifestación de las habilidades de los clanes no se hizo esperar, era todo un despliegue de jóvenes experimentados en batalla y con grandes técnicas shinobi.

La cosa comenzaba a incomodar a los capitanes de la hoja, por lo que Shikamaru trato de disminuir el número de atacantes lo más rápido posible y con el menor gasto de chakra posible, el enemigo era numeroso pero no poseían mucha técnica para la guerra.

- Sakura –la pelirrosa escucho la voz de su amigo por el comunicador.

- Dime Shikamaru.

- Necesito que hagan sus invocaciones, estos hombres no podrán contra ellos.

- Ya oyeron, Sasuke, Naruto –la pelirrosa y sus amigos mordieron sus pulgares, ella lo hizo por doble, formaron sellos y colocaron sus palmas en el suelo – Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

Cuatro magnificas bestias shinobi aparecieron en el campo de batalla, Gambunta, invocado por Naruto, Manda, traído por Sasuke, Kakeru, el águila gigante invocación de la comandante y por último y para sorpresa de muchos, Akira, en su forma más desarrollada.

Los amigos del antiguo equipo 7, les ayudaron a librarse de gran parte de los enemigos, pero Akira ayudaba a Sakura en especial buscando a la raíz de todo el problema, Kido.

- _Sakura, lo he localizado esta en medio de toda la batalla un equipo muy fuerte de shinobis se encuentra protegiéndolo_.

- No importa Akira, llévame allá –subió a la cabeza de su amigo.

- Sakura, espera –la voz de Sasuke se hizo sonar.

- Sasuke…

- ¡Estás loca si piensas que te voy a dejar ir sola!

- Sakura-chan, ¿pensabas hacernos a un lado?

- No, pero…

- Nada brujita fea, somos un equipo y juntos enfrentaremos los problemas.

La pelirrosa sintió algo cálido en su pecho, confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de sus compañeros, asintió con una sonrisa y les hizo una señal para que subieran con ella– Vamos.

En segundos Sakura pudo ver claramente a Kido, el destino la estaba llamando, tenía que terminar lo que empezó en la aldea de la Estrella a como diera lugar.

- Kido –siseo la pelirrosa.

- Por fin llegas Hanako-chan.

- Naruto, Sai abranos paso y cuiden de Sakura; yo me encargare de Kido.

- No, Kido es mío, Sasuke por favor no te interpongas –hablo decidida, no aceptaría intervenciones.

Sasuke bufo molesto, pero accedió ante la orden de su novia– Estaré a tu lado, solo por si me necesitas.

- Gracias.

- Bueno hagamos lo nuestro, derrotemos a estos idiotas y vayamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen, dattebayo.

Todos rieron, para luego prepararse y empezar a atacar a los guardias de Kido. Solo unos minutos después Sakura estaba frente a frente al enemigo de la aldea de la Estrella y ahora de Konoha.

- Kido… ¿Qué te propones?

- Solo he venido a darte la última oportunidad.

- Ja, no me hagas reír.

- Míralos –giro su cabeza viendo como decenas de shinobis se batían en una batalla que parecía no tener fin– ¿Esta es la vida que nos espera? Guerra es lo que quieres para ti y tus hijos, únete a mí, formaremos un ejército invencible y terminaremos con todas las guerras.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? –pregunto incrédula y molesta.

- Unificaremos las naciones, todo será uno y estarán bajo nuestro mando, todos tendrán que obedecer las leyes que impongamos y castigaremos a los que intenten causar problemas.

- Quieres decir, que esclavizaras a todos y mataras a quienes se opongan a tus deseos.

- Así debe ser… –la mirada de Kido se lleno con sed de sangre, lo único que lo movía era el poder– y todos los que están en este campo de batalla serán sacrificados para el bien de mi sueño.

- ¿Piensas sacrificar a tus propios shinobis? –sus ojos se abrieron aterrados por las palabras de su enemigo.

- No solo serán mis soldados los que me entreguen su chakra, también los shinobis de Konoha, que vinieron a apoyarte.

- Jamás te lo permitiré, no veré como tanta gente resulta muerta por tus locuras.

- Únete a mí, solo necesito el poder del ryuujin que reside en ti para completar mi plan.

- Primero muerta antes que ayudarte.

- Entonces que así sea –formo unos sellos y la sombra bajo sus pies cobro vida, como la última vez, pero la pelirrosa sabía que debía detenerlo a cualquier costo.

…

Sintió una mirada clavada en él, levanto el rostro, el tiempo se congelo para ellos; en ese momento Sakura lo contemplaba con una mirada llena de amor, como cuando eran niños, bajo hasta sus labios y una sonrisa sincera y alegre se desprendía de ella, la hacía ver tan radiante; pero hubo algo que lo dejo impresionado, la boca de la pelirrosa emitía una palabra muda, que en segundos logro revivir el corazón marchito del moreno. Ella por fin lo había dicho– **Aishiteru** –"te amo" y Sasuke no podía procesar la información, pero cuando sus cinco sentidos despertaron se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura, esa palabra más que una declaración… era una despedida; ella planeaba luchar sola con Kido.

- ¡Naruto! –el grito desesperado de Sasuke alerto al rubio– Sakura, detenla.

Naruto busco rápidamente con la mirada a la pelirrosa, y lo que vio hizo estremecer su corazón.

- No te permitiré que hagas más daño, esto se acaba aquí Kido –formo unos sellos y coloco su mano en el suelo– Barrera de los Elementos, Variación de Esfera –de la mano de la pelirrosa surgieron cinco listones de colores hechos de los elementos, que se cerraron alrededor de la kunoichi y Kido.

- ¡Sakura! –pero el moreno llego demasiado tarde, al igual que Naruto que veía con gran angustia la esfera.

- ¿Qué hacemos Sasuke? –el Uchiha veía por primera vez angustia en el rostro de Sai.

- No lo sé –dijo iracundo y perdiendo todo signo de frialdad.

Pero el ejército que los atacaba no les daba tregua, tuvieron que regresar a la lucha dejando a su hermana y mujer para después.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

- Puedo ver que tus técnicas se activan de una manera más rápida –sonrió desafiante Kido.

- No sabes que tanto he estado practicando.

- Pero eso no va a ayudarte, lo único que te va a sacar de este problema es el poder de los ryuujin, déjalo salir –la vio con los ojos casi desorbitados– vamos enójate, si no lo haces matare a tus amigos y destruiré tu aldea, no quedara ni rastro de que existió.

- No, las cosas no son como antes, he comprendido mis origenes –tranquilizo su respiración – Ahora sé que mis poderes no responden nada bien al odio, mis poderes nacieron del amor de mi raza por la naturaleza; y los utilizare para proteger a los que amo.

- En el mundo shinobi, no puedes amar a nadie, nosotros estamos hechos para la guerra.

- Eso será solo en tu mundo, en Konoha por donde quieras verlo hay gente que se quiere y que procura la felicidad de los que ama, no importa si son shinobis o civiles.

Harto de hablar Kido empezó a realizar unos sellos conocidos por la pelirrosa– Este será tu fin, mi pequeño arcoíris.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! –Sakura formo unos sellos– Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –el clon especial de Sakura apareció– Necesito tu ayuda.

- _¡Shannaro! Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer_.

La ojijade original se corto la muñeca, dejo correr la sangre hasta la palma de su mano y el sello rojo apareció, permitiéndole invocar su arma– Kuchiyose no Jutsu –la enorme espada apareció frente a Sakura– Tómala, tu pelearas con ella.

- _Hn_ –el clon asintió y agarro la espada por el mango, cambiando su fisonomía por la pelinegra de ojos morados.

- Liberar sello del dragón –un chakra de color dorado emanaba de la kunoichi, el dragón en su espalda se hizo visible y el grillete que lo mantenía prisionero, en lugar de romperse como sucedió con los demás simplemente se abrió– No permitas que termine de hacer los sellos, mientras yo preparo mi técnica.

- _Ni siquiera tendrás que hacerlo, yo sola derrotare a este engreído_.

- Ojala así sea –susurro una pelirrosa con mirada dorada.

La pelinegra comenzó el ataque contra Kido, interrumpiendo cualquier intento de hacer más sellos, Sakura por su parte se concentraba en dirigir el chakra a su mano derecha, tenía que hacerlo a la primera no había segundas oportunidades en este campo de batalla.

Unos minutos después Kido se encontraba agitado, el clon especial de Sakura, que en realidad era su inner le había dado bastante batalla, y le había permitido a la kunoichi terminar su técnica.

Busco el chakra de su inner dentro de la dimensión hecha por ambas barreras, en esta ocasión no era tan grande como la vez anterior así que no tardo en localizarlos– _Tráelo hacia mí, ya está todo listo_ –le comunico mentalmente a su compañera de combate.

- _Si, ahora mismo estamos ahí_ –se acerco rápidamente a Kido y lo rodeo con la ayuda de la espada.

De un momento a otro se encontraba delante de la pelirrosa, que había extendido los pergaminos que consiguió de los hijos del feudal y el que se robo de la aldea de la estrella, dejando a la pelinegra y a Kido justo en el cruce de ambos.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- Algo parecido a lo que tú hiciste.

- Esta es la técnica de los pergaminos del dragón –miro los pergaminos en el suelo.

- Si, es parecida a tu técnica, pero en vez de absorber los chakras, la mía maneja la ausencia de ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es una técnica que solo un ryuujin puede utilizar, porque solo nosotros podemos manejar los diferentes tipos de chakras –le mostro su mano izquierda donde la punta de sus dedos se iluminaban por diferentes colores –esta técnica absorbe todo a su paso, es un hoyo negro que devora todo lo que está a su alcance.

- Si la haces, tú también quedaras atrapada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sacrificaras tu vida por la de los demás?

- Si, porque los amo y porque es mi turno de protegerlos –su mirada dorada reflejo su decisión y seguridad– Técnica del Vacío –puso su mano en medio de los pergaminos y los chakras en sus dedos cambiaron a color negro.

- _Adiós Sakura, me dio mucho gusto conocerte_ –su inner se despidió de la pelirrosa.

- Nos veremos del otro lado –una sonrisa irónica se formo en la boca de Sakura.

- Eres una tonta si crees que podrás acabar conmigo, Hanako nos veremos en el infierno –fue lo último que Kido pudo pronunciar antes de ser devorado por la masa negra que crecía en la intersección de los pergaminos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**AFUERA, EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA**

- Tenemos que detenerlos a como dé lugar –gritaba Neji a Lee, al ver que no podía solo con Taijutsu contra tantos enemigos.

- Si Sakura-san confió en que nosotros podríamos contenerlos.

- Además ella, seguramente se está esforzándose ahí dentro –intervino Shino dirigiendo su rostro a la esfera detrás de ellos.

La batalla se veía difícil, aun quedaban muchos enemigos y ellos ya habían gastado casi la mitad de su chakra, un kunai iba a darle por la espalda al Hyuuga.

- Tienes que ser más atento Neji –la bestia verde de Konoha lo salvo de ser herido.

- ¡Gai-sensei! –el ojiperla se sorprendió, al ver sobre la colina detrás del verde individuo a los demás maestros Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Yamato, llegaron a apoyarlos con un número bastante grande de ANBUS como refuerzo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

La veía venir, era una oscuridad abrumadora, pero no tenía miedo, ya estaba preparada; se preguntaba si al morir podría ver a sus padres, tanto biológicos como adoptivos. Deseaba conocer a los seres que le dieron la vida y preguntarles tantas cosas.

Estaba cerca a unos cuantos pasos de devorarla, era hora de entregar cuenta de sus actos, ¿Había sido feliz? Si, aunque también tuvo sus momentos de amarga tristeza, no los borraría de su memoria por nada del mundo. ¿Había sido una buena persona? No lo sabía con precisión, a veces se divertía más de la cuenta; había matado solo a gente mala, y aunque eso era asesinar y no podía dar ningún pretexto, lo hizo por el bien de otros que la necesitaban. ¿Logro sus objetivos? Si, pudo convertirse en la kunoichi que siempre quiso ser, fuerte, decidida y sobre todo capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos. ¿Se arrepentía de algo? Tal vez si, de muchas cosas, pero ya no tenía tiempo de remediarlo.

Muchas cosas rondaron su mente, mientras esperaba lo inminente.

Que daría por ver a sus pequeños sobrinos de cabellera rubia y ojos aperlados, seguramente serían tan hermosos como su madre; pero tan hiperactivos como su padre. Sintió compasión por Hinata y sus pequeños, aguantar al baka de Naruto no sería cosa fácil.

Se sentía feliz porque por fin su peliplateado maestro encontró el amor; aunque nunca se imagino que fuera con su superior ANBU, esa pareja sí que era bastante dispareja, pero tal vez eso los hacía tan compatibles. Anko sabía cómo manejar a Kakashi en casi cualquier aspecto, y la manera tan despreocupada con que vivía su ex sensei empezaba a encontrar el rumbo al lado de la morena.

Otra que la tendría problemática sería Temari, mira que lograr que Shikamaru le pidiera ser su novia le llevo años, ahora no quería pensar cuanto le tomaría pedirle que se casara con él, y no quería estar en sus zapatos, porque no sería sencillo decirles a los hermanos Sabaku no, que su preciada hermanita dejaría la aldea de la arena para irse a la hoja.

Le preocupaba un poco su rubia-loca-atolondrada-amiga, aunque sabía perfectamente que la dejaba en buenas manos, Sai sabía cómo controlar perfectamente a Ino y la protegería de cualquier cosa; ella era muy importante en la vida del ANBU, le enseño el significado de los sentimientos de tantas formas que no quería ni imaginar.

Como le habría gustado ser una de las madrinas en la boda de Neji, ver a Tenten llevada del brazo de Gai-sensei y ser entregada al hombre al que le juraría amor eterno. Por fin su amigo se dio cuenta que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo y luchando con él, cada misión, cada día de entrenamiento lo había compartido con la mujer que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Amor, si lo hacía por ese hermoso sentimiento que en los últimos días la llenaba cuando lo compartía con su pelinegro, y aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, lo hacía con sus actos, sus besos llenos de amor, sus caricias impregnadas de deseo y la pasión que los envolvía mientras se fundía el uno con el otro por las noches. Por el era por quién se preocupaba más, era fuerte, sin duda alguna, pero sabía que no le sería fácil abrirse con otra persona como lo hizo con ella, y eso porque era su debilidad, si Sasuke la consideraba su debilidad, y lo sabía porque una noche mientras estaban abrazados él se lo confeso creyendo que ella dormía. Le dolía dejarlo, ahora que había descubierto que lo amaba tenía que apartarse de su lado, para protegerlo.

Era el momento, su propia técnica estaba por terminar su existencia, llego a sus pies y sintió como su vida y su chakra eran aspirados sin poder defenderse o detenerlo.

- Como desearía haber pasado más tiempo contigo Sasuke… ahora que por fin te tengo de regreso… –todo se ilumino frente a ella y lo único en que pudo pensar fue en que dejaba atrás al amor de su vida.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**AFUERA, EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA**

Todos se reunieron alrededor de la esfera que comenzaba a verse totalmente negra, sin rastro de ningún chakra.

- No podemos encontrar ningún punto débil –confirmo Neji.

- ¿Crees que suceda lo mismo de la ultima vez, Naruto-kun?

El rubio cerró los ojos, deseando que así fuera– Espero que si Hinata, ¿tú qué opinas Sasuke?

Sasuke tenía un brazo y la frente recargada en la gran esfera negra– Akira, ¿puedes hacer algo?

El enorme lobo que los estuvo ayudando en la batalla lo miro con infinita tristeza en su semblante, negó con la cabeza y se comunico mentalmente por primera vez con el moreno– _Lo siento, Sasuke, pero Sakura-chan formo esta barrera para evitar que Kido saliera con vida o que cualquiera pudiera entrar a ayudarlo_.

- Debe de haber alguna forma de que tú puedas entrar allí o me ayudes a hacerlo.

- _No puedo ayudarte_.

Todos miraban a Sasuke desconcertados, veían que le gritaba al lobo gigante como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación que ellos no podían escuchar.

- Sakura me dijo que ustedes tenían una conexión muy especial…

De repente el lobo miro la esfera como si algo lo estuviera llamando, frunció un poco el seño y luego la tristeza y el dolor inundaron sus ojos– _Ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, de verdad lo siento mucho, adiós_ –el animal desapareció.

Los ojos de todos vieron como la esfera comenzaba a reducir su tamaño, pensando que por fin la kunoichi saldría del encierro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber derrotado a Kido; pero no fue así, ante la mirada aterradora de todos la esfera se hizo tan pequeña que desapareció en sus propias narices, ellos no pudieron hacer nada y Sakura no regreso de esa misión.

- Maldita sea –cayó de rodillas rendido, golpeo el suelo fuertemente con el puño, por primera vez se sentía inútil.

- Sasuke, ella… –Kakashi intento consolarlo, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, prometió que no volvería a ver a uno de sus amigos morir en batalla, no había podido cumplir su promesa y ahora había perdido a su alumna, que consideraba como a una hija.

El portador del Sharingan se levanto con un rostro frio e inexpresivo– Tenemos que llevar a los heridos de regreso a la aldea.

Naruto intento acercarse a Sasuke, pero este en un instante desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a todos atrás con miradas tristes y las chicas llorando desconsoladamente.

- Le va a ser difícil recuperarse de esto, pero esperemos que este bien –el peliplateado le hablo al rubio sin verlo a los ojos, como hacerlo sin romper su semblante impasible.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**KONOHA, TORRE HOKAGE**

Un par de horas después se encontraban los capitanes de los cuatro equipos, con caras tristes; la Hokage los veía esperando el informe, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos, temerosos de la reacción de la rubia.

- Sentimos informar que durante la misión tuvimos muchas bajas en el destacamento encargado de detener a Kido –Kakashi se sintió con el deber de entregar el reporte en lugar de Sakura– entre los caídos en el campo de batalla está la comandante Haruno Sakura…

Un silencio abrumador se formo en la oficina, para luego ser reemplazado por un sollozo proveniente de Tsunade.

Los presentes decidieron salir y dejar sola a la Hokage, quien había perdido a su hija por segunda vez y esta para siempre.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Kakashi, lo sentimos, sabemos lo mucho que querías a Sakura –Gai le dio unas palmadas de consuelo.

- Gracias –una lagrima rodo desde su único ojo visible, rompiendo el corazón de sus compañeros.

Anko lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo, sabía lo mal que Kakashi se sentía de no haber podido salvar a la pelirrosa, él la quería y cuidaba como su hija y, ella la admiraba era una gran kunoichi. De verdad la extrañaría, le gustaba discutir con ella, ya que era la única loca capaz de contradecirla en todo. Desde que entro a las filas de los ANBU entre ellas había existido una rivalidad inaudita, ninguna quería verse débil ante la otra y lo único que hacían era discutir y enfrentarse por cosas tontas

Asuma consolaba a Kurenai que lloraba desconsoladamente, Sakura había sido su médico desde el embarazo y después se había hecho cargo de vigilar a su pequeño, como su doctora de cabecera.

Shizune estaba destrozada, a la chica que había considerado una hermana pequeña, ahora ya no estaba y no había esperanza de recuperarla.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

Naruto entro al barrio para buscar a su amigo, llego hasta la casa que compartía con la pelirrosa y lo encontró sentado en la cama, con el mentón recargado sobre las manos entrelazadas.

- Sasuke, yo… –Naruto bajo la mirada dejando escapar por fin las lagrimas que había contenido– lo siento, no pude ayudarla.

El Uchiha ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, parecía totalmente ausente, un muñeco sin vida. Cuando reacciono se levanto, abrió el armario y recibió como un golpe el olor de la pelirrosa; tomo una mochila y metió cosas sin siquiera poner atención a lo que empacaba.

- Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- No es obvio, me voy.

- Estas loco, si te vas Tsunade te declarara traidor y ahora no habrá quien la detenga para que mande cazarte.

- Eso ya no me importa.

- Pero a mi si, si Sakura-chan estuviera aquí me daría la razón…

- Pero ella ya no está –tomo al rubio por el cuello de la chamarra y lo zarandeo violentamente– entiende… Sakura se fue.

- Lo sé, pero ella no querría que huyeras de nuevo –bajo la mirada– Sakura-chan no querría verte solo nuevamente, ella te amaba demasiado como para dejarte perder otra vez en la oscuridad. No te vayas, no lo hagas por mí, sino por el amor que ella te tenía y que tú le tienes.

Sasuke sonrió irónico– ¿Cómo sabes si yo la amaba?

- Porque cuando ella estaba a tu lado tenías una mirada de borrego a medio morir –sonrió tristemente– Y porque cuando no la tenías cerca añorabas tenerla entre tus brazos.

- Hmp –soltó a Naruto y se tiro en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía, y aunque nunca supo con exactitud, podría jurar que Sasuke lloro toda la noche por la pérdida de Sakura.

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Fin *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Primero que nada quiero darles Muchas Gracias por sus buenos deseos de Navidad y yo les mando muchos besos y abrazos para todos ustedes, que el próximo año sea mejor que el que termina. Quiero darles también las gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, pero como todo tiene que llegar a su fin y este es el de mi historia, les agradezco por sus RR a:

**JaNeThAlE  
**(gracias espero q tu nuevo año sea mejor que el q termina, espero q tmbn este capi t haya gustado)

**aiko amitie  
**(muchas gracias, jijiji, si pobre Sasuke-kun, yo jamás le haría eso, me aprovecharía de semejante bombonzote)

**perla de Uchiha  
**(es que el lemmon tenía q ser tierno porq ya era el ultimo y además que se lo merecían los dos)

**mao15  
**(mil gracias, ojala tu año nuevo sea muy divertido y en la compañía de los q t quieren y quieres)

**coolstar  
**(si viva el amor, y viva yo, jajaja no es cierto espero q este capi haya sido lo bastante interesante para gustarte)

**marvin-uchiha  
**(mil gracias por tu apoyo, jeje, no pude responder a tu mensaje antes por falta d tiempito, en verdad me siento muy halagada por tus comentarios)

**Sonia  
**(también a ti ahora feliz año nuevo, que todos tus deseos se cumplan el próximo año, con respecto a lo del epilogo pues lo había pensado pero todavía no lo tengo definido, gracias por lo de q m está quedando perfecto, me haces sonrojar, hago mi mejor esfuerzo)

**chio-miau  
**(te entiendo en lo de Sasuke-kun y Kakashi *¬* pero a Jacob te lo dejo a ti solita, porq no he visto ni leído los libros de crepúsculo, no haga berrinche señorita, no son buenos, jijiji, como si yo no los hiciera ¬¬, bueno pues espero q sigas leyéndome, porq pienso sacar otra historia va a ser un UA, también va a ser un SasuSaku)

**Mara Osaki  
**(jejeje, creo que el fin llego antes de lo esperado ^^', pero espero que te haya gustado)

**Mitsui  
**(gracias, te deseo lo mejor para ti y toda tu familia, especialmente a tu hermana, que el próximo año este lleno de bendiciones y que nos podamos seguir leyendo durante mucho tiempo, estate atenta que pienso sacar otro fic, te mando un beso y un abrazo sincero)

**kyo nakamura  
**(si, ^^' preludio del fin, espero haya quedado bien, porq las fiestas estuvieron algo desencantadoras y no me proporcionaron suficiente inspiración)

**kana15  
**(no te preocupes comprendo los problemas que da la escuela, pero es bueno tenerte de regreso, he pensado en lo del epilogo pero mi inspiración no es tanta, así que creo que así se quedara, gomenne)

**666DarkAngel666  
**(me haces ruborizar, en verdad no soy tan buena, pero hago lo que puedo, gracias, tu también cuídate y feliz año nuevo, que puedas cumplir todos tus sueños el próximo año, espero que mi próximo fic también te guste)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(a mi también me gustaría que así fuera el manga y el anime, pero Masashi nos la está haciendo de emoción y esta dando unos giros muy inesperados, pues espero que no llores, porque esto se acabo, ¿secuela? Me habían pedido epilogo pero no secuela, jajaja, lo voy a pensar, nooo cara de perrito triste noooo, eso casi siempre me convence *-*)

.

**NOTA: FELIZ DIA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES, JAJAJA, PERDON POR ASUSTARLOS PERO FUE ALGO INEVITABLE, ES UNA BROMA TODAVÍA NO TERMINA EL FIC, PERO SI YA NADA MÁS LE QUEDA UN CAPITULO MÁS. Para los que no lo sepan, este día en México, suelen hacerse bromas o pedir dinero o cosas prestadas y ya no se devuelven así que aprovechen, es muy divertido decirle a la gente "Inocente palomita te dejaste engañar, feliz día de los santos inocentes"**


	22. Bienvenida

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU  
**_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura  
_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

.

**Mi regreso**

Capítulo 22. "Bienvenida"

**TORRE HOKAGE**

- Tsunade-sama me mando llamar –Shizune entro sin avisar a la oficina de la rubia.

- Si, solo quería saber si había más informes pendientes.

- No, Tsunade-sama, ya termino con todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente –la pelinegra pensó en si decirle que aun le faltaba algo por firmar, trago duro y suspiro hondo.

- ¿Qué sucede Shizune?

- Es que todavía queda un último pendiente.

- ¿Y cuál es, dímelo? –observo el papel que su asistente conservaba en las manos.

- Pues –se puso nerviosa, era un tema difícil tocar con la Hokage.

- Shizune –dijo lentamente el nombre, dándole un toque de exasperación por la actitud dudosa de la mujer– No tengo tu tiempo, dame ese papel ahora mismo.

Rápidamente le entrego el papel y antes de que lo leyera le dijo de que se trataba– Es la orden para grabar el nombre de Sakura en el monolito de los shinobis caídos en batalla.

Vio como un aura oscura emanaba de la rubia, eso había sido muy mala idea, lo había intentado dos veces antes, pero ahora la cosa se puso peor.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme esto? –su voz fue tétrica.

- Tsunade-sama, es que…

- Es que nada Shizune, te lo había dicho ya, el nombre de Haruno Sakura no va a estar en ese monumento hasta que quede totalmente confirmado que ella ya no está en este mundo –grito tan fuerte que su asistente casi se queda sorda.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama.

- No quiero volver a ver este papel en lo que me resta de vida, ¿oíste? –la mujer dio un pequeño salto sobresaltada.

- Entiendo, con permiso Hokage –Shizune hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar muy asustada.

La ojimiel miro en dirección del dichoso monumento, no era que no quisiera rendirle honores a la fallecida kunoichi, claro que quería darle su lugar; fue un gran elemento para Konoha, la mejor medico shinobi, una excelente estudiante y siempre fiel a sus amigos. Haruno Sakura se merecía muchas cosas, menos haber muerto en una batalla más, sin sentido. Pero grabar su nombre entre los que ya habían muerto, le robaba todas las esperanzas de volverla a ver, de volver tener entre sus brazos a su hija, si porque más que una pupila, era una hija; una linda chica que se gano su respeto y su cariño durante los años que fue su estudiante y luego su subordinada.

Agacho la cabeza estando frente a la gran ventana, dejo correr nuevamente las amargas lágrimas llenas del dolor por perder a otro ser querido.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO ANBU**

Miraba como si estuviera prestando atención a los entrenamientos de los nuevos integrantes del cuerpo ANBU.

- ¿Senpai? –escucho una voz a lo lejos– ¿Senpai? –una mano ligeramente lo movió.

- ¡Eh! Lo siento, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos.

- No se preocupes, ¿ya nos podemos retirar?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya pasan de las seis de la tarde.

- Que rápido pasa el tiempo –suspiro cansado– Si ya pueden irse.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en esa batalla? Kakashi.

- Anko… –casi suspiro el nombre de su novia.

- Por favor deja de culparte, ella tomo la decisión, era una batalla difícil…

- No Anko, era mi responsabilidad, yo debía protegerla.

La capitana ANBU tomo el rostro del peliplateado en sus manos presionándolo con fuerza – Entiende, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar sus decisiones era una gran kunoichi, no debes menospreciarla de esa manera –hizo una pausa para tomar aire y calmar el enojo que crecía en su interior– ¿Sabes que era lo que más odiaba Sakura? –el jounin negó con la cabeza ligeramente– Que todos ustedes pensaran que ella era débil, por eso entrenaba tan duro, para demostrarle al Equipo Kakashi que también era capaz de protegerlos.

Se formo un silencio entre ambos ANBU's, Kakashi procesaba lo dicho por Anko, tenía razón siempre consideraron a la chica como una niña que debían proteger, la dejaron a un lado en sus entrenamientos y eso hizo que Sakura se alejara de ellos.

- Debí ponerle más atención, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, pero no más que a mí.

- La voy a extrañar, era el corazón del Equipo Kakashi.

- No, era más que eso, es el alma de tu equipo y por eso jamás los dejara.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara– No conocía ese lado tuyo Anko.

- Pues no te acostumbres.

- ¿Te caía bien?

- Lo suficiente como para considerarla la segunda mejor capitana ANBU bajo mi mando.

- Eso es un honor viniendo de ti.

- Te invito un trago, debemos brindar por haber tenido una excelente kunoichi como compañera de batalla.

- No solo como compañera, sino como amiga y…

- Como la hija que considerabas y querías.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO**

Unos golpes en la puerta de su casa lo hicieron levantarse de mala gana.

- ¿Quién? –pregunto en un tono cansado.

- Yo –la voz del otro lado sonó temerosa y un con un cierto deje de tartamudez– Hinata.

- Pasa Hinata, ¿quien más podría ser verdad? –su tono era irónico.

- Mucha gente –la ojiperla bajo la mirada ocultando su tristeza en el flequillo– Naruto-kun, tu sabes que muchos nos preocupamos por ti.

- Perdón, es solo que –abrazo a Hinata con desesperación– últimamente no me he sentido muy bien.

- No te preocupes, lo había imaginado y por eso te traje una orden de ramen especial –le mostro el bolso con el recipiente dentro.

El rubio vio con desgano la comida, pero no podía rechazarla ya le había hecho muchas desilusiones a la pelinegra, como para despreciar lo que le traía especialmente para levantarle el ánimo– Gracias Hinata, en verdad te lo agradezco –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tienes nada que agradecer –se acerco a la mesa y antes de servir la comida limpio la mesa, retiro los platos y vasos sucios, los cartones de leche vacios y los viejos recipientes de ramen instantáneo; todo bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

Acomodo los platos y puso los cubiertos en la mesa, estaba a punto de llamar a su novio para sentarse a comer, cuando en un parpadeo Naruto se coloco a sus espaldas abrazándola a la altura de los hombros, pegándola a su pecho y recargando su nariz sobre su cuello– Hinata… casémonos.

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero separarme de ti, quiero que pasemos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos.

- Pero Naruto-kun, ¿no crees que es demasiado apresurado? –tartamudeaba la chica sin poder creer lo que oía, sin contar claro que estaba roja como tomate.

- No quiero perder tiempo valioso a tu lado, pero si tú no quieres –soltó el abrazo y giro sobre sus talones lentamente, ahora era la ojinegra la que veía sus espaldas– respetare tu decisión.

Hinata sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, que el corazón dejaba de latirle al oír la voz quebrada del rubio y con cierto tono de melancolía– Naruto-kun –no le tomo nada aclarar sus pensamientos, ¿que podía perder? Solo ganaría, tendría al amor de su vida a su lado, para siempre– Tienes razón, no quiero separarme de ti, casémonos.

Naruto giro su cabeza y vio a la pelinegra que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos – Hinata me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo –camino hacia ella y la levanto de la cintura, cargándola sobre su cabeza y abrazándola fuertemente para sentir su calor y transmitirle el inmenso amor que nació por ella hace tiempo.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

Se levanto sin ganas de la cama, sentía que el cuerpo pesaba toneladas y aunque había dormido algo, a él le pareció que se acababa de acostar. Se restregó la cara con una mano, alboroto su melena y gruño por lo bajo. Para quitarse la pesadez decidió meterse a bañar, primero se relajaría los músculos con una tina de agua tibia y luego se despertaría con un duchazo frío. Al abrir la llave se topo con el frasco que Sakura solía usar como sales aromatizantes para la tina; ignoro el frasco y mejor decidió darse un baño rápido de agua fría, eso sería suficiente.

Salió del baño, busco algo de ropa en el armario y el aroma a perfume que impregnaba la ropa de la pelirrosa lo envolvió, rápidamente saco lo que necesitaba y cerro de golpe. Gruño por lo bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras para prepararse algo de comer, al entrar y ver de reojo la estufa una imagen de la ojijade preparándole el desayuno invadió su visión, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió solo irse a entrenar, le molestaba estar en esa casa tan vacía.

- Molesta –murmuro con amargura.

No quería concebir que la chica ya no estuviera a su lado.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**RESIDENCIA NARA**

En la parte trasera de la casa principal se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño y coleta baja, veía un tablero de shogi atentamente, parecía estar analizando su siguiente movimiento, pero lo extraño es que se encontraba solo.

- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo? –la rubia de cuatro coletas que lo observaba de lejos se acerco y lo tomo por los hombros recargándose ligeramente en ellos.

- Si quieres, pero entonces déjame sacar otro tablero –se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo este? –dijo la rubia hincándose para analizar el tablero y las piezas.

- Preferiría que se quedara como esta –el Nara suspiro profundamente– es una partida que aun no he podido terminar y creo que será imposible hacerlo.

Temari comprendió rápidamente a lo que su novio se refería, su mirada se volvió triste– ¿Estabas jugando con Sakura, no?

- Si, pero por más que he pensado como haría su siguiente jugada no puedo hacerlo –se dio media vuelta y se recargo en la puerta de su cuarto, viendo las nubes pasar.

- Shikamaru, eres un genio y aun no te das cuenta –se levanto y se paro frente a él– Es difícil saber cómo pensaría, porque estas acostumbrado a oír lo que ella sentía y pensaba.

El aludido la miro con una ceja levantada– Pero si ella me lo decía todo, porque no puedo saber cómo pensaría terminar su jugada.

- Por eso mismo, no necesitabas analizarla o entrar en su cabeza, ella era un libro que permanecía abierto para ti y no necesitabas "imaginar" lo que pasaba por su cabecita rosa –tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y deposito un beso

- Entonces dices que como éramos tan cercanos no puedo saber cómo actuaria.

- No, quiero decir que necesitas ser como eras cuando ella estaba aquí, a ver piensa, ¿Cuándo hacían las misiones juntos, le decías el plan y la estrategia, no?

- Tsk, por supuesto que sí.

- Pero cuando había problemas ella sabía perfectamente lo que tú le sugerirías hacer y tú sabías lo que ella haría.

Shikamaru recordó que en una misión tuvieron complicaciones, pero que al final pudieron encontrarse para escapar y misteriosamente pensaron en la misma ruta de escape– Sabes, creo que eres más inteligente que yo –rodeo la cintura de la rubia.

- ¿Y apenas te das cuenta, chico problemático?

- Tsk, no eso si no me lo quitas, que problemática eres –le dio un beso en los labios, y ella se abrazo a su cuello para disfrutarlo más.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**FLORERIA YAMANAKA**

- Sai podrías pasarme el bouquet de rosas rojas que arregle en la mañana –grito a la parte de atrás de la tienda, pero no obtuvo respuesta– ¿Sai? –se adentro en el jardín trasero a buscar a su novio.

- Lo siento linda, estaba pensando –dijo sin retirar la vista de unos tulipanes rosas que había en la pequeña bodega.

- ¿Y puedo saber en qué? –lo abrazo por la espalda buscando lo que robaba su atención, y al darse cuenta de lo que veía sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Oh, no llores, por favor.

- Estabas pensando en la frentona, ¿no es cierto?

- Si, se que los tulipanes eran sus flores favoritas.

- Le gustaban porque son de dos colores –tomo una flor que era rosa por fuera y roja por dentro– Decía que eran como ella.

- ¿Cómo ella? –el ANBU sonó confundido.

- Mira –le mostro la pequeña flor– La mayoría de la gente ve lo que somos por fuera, todos conocen y te juzgan por tu color exterior, pero son pocos los que tienen la curiosidad de saber cómo eres por dentro y que eso es lo que cuenta.

- Entonces según Sakura, también debes ver el color interno para conocer a una persona.

- Exacto, si solo vieras el color rosa de este tulipán dirías que es tierno, dulce, hasta un poco tímido, pero cuando miras su color interno, que en esta flor es rojo, a mi hace pensar que es atrevido, intenso y tal vez hasta salvaje.

- Totalmente diferente de lo que dirías si solo ves el exterior –dijo sumido en los colores de la flor.

- Hoy has aprendido algo más Sai.

- Si, pero todavía me falta mucho por aprender –tomo la mano de Ino que sostenía el tulipán y la jalo contra si – No sabes cuánto le agradezco a Sakura el habernos presentado.

- Yo también, si tú no estuvieras conmigo no soportaría la pena de haberla perdido –dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

- Fue una gran amiga –abrazo a la chica que empezó a llorar estrepitosamente– Jamás olvidare la fuerza con la que vivió, era un torbellino de sentimientos.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

Sasuke se encontraba entrenando en el lago donde aprendió su primera técnica de fuego, ahí pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes, realizando todas las técnicas de fuego que sabía, las repetía innumerables veces, hasta que quedaba exhausto y caía rendido en el pequeño muelle.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Sakura se había ido de su lado, lo había estado pensando mucho y a espaldas del rubio tomo la decisión de marcharse; en Konoha ya no quedaba nada que lo detuviera, en realidad sí lo había, Naruto, aunque sabía que estaría bien teniendo a su lado a Hinata. Pero él se había quedado solo, nuevamente perdió lo que más amaba.

Realizo los sellos– Katon, Gouryuuka no jutsu –jalo tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitieron y cuando lo exhalo un enorme dragón de fuego se formo sobre el lago, se enrosco en el centro y miro directo al moreno, rugió y comenzó a desvanecerse.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta con las manos dentro del haori, esa era su despedida, con esta técnica decía adiós a Konoha y a cualquier lazo; pero algo llamo su atención aun quedaban restos de su técnica, una bola de fuego justo en el centro del lago no se apagaba y las pequeñas llamas que se desprendían de la gran masa de fuego tomaba una forma diferente.

El viento soplo meciendo su cabello azabache y llevándole restos de las llamas, no era fuego sino pétalos de cerezo, hecho que lo desconcertó mucho, levanto la vista y cuando la masa de fuego se cambio por completo a pétalos de cerezo logro distinguir dos figuras paradas en el centro del lago, una era un enorme animal y sosteniéndose de una de sus patas, una persona con una capa cubriéndola desde la cabeza.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke estaba tan desconcertado que dio dos pasos atrás al notar que la figura humana avanzaba hacia él, pero cuando los pétalos se dispersaron reconoció a la bestia, era Akira el amigo de Sakura…

- Entonces –miro a la figura que se quitaba la capucha lentamente, inmediatamente reconoció una melena rosa– Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun…

El moreno se quedo estático, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la pelirrosa se acerco lentamente caminando sobre el agua.

- Ves te dije que lo encontraríamos –Akira por fin hablo frente a otra persona que no fuera Sakura– aquí se la pasa TODAS las tardes desde ese día.

- Akira –su voz fue de reproche.

Sasuke miraba sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba muerta, no la vio morir pero no había dejado rastro ni de su chakra, como era que estaba frente a él, acaso estaba alucinando, tanto la extrañaba y deseaba verla que ahora tenía visiones– Tsk, debo estar enloqueciendo.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente– No Sasuke, aquí estoy –dio unos pasos para acercarse pero Sasuke se hecho nuevamente para atrás.

- Vamos no seas cobarde, Sakura-chan ha estado esperando por esto por semanas y tu le rehúyes –Akira regaño al moreno que cambio su actitud a una molesta.

- Creo que el que menos tiene derecho a decirme eso eres tú –señalo al animal– perro sobre desarrollado.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Lo que oíste, perro sobre desarrollado o no te acuerdas que tú fuiste el primero en huir del campo de batalla.

- Yo no hui, tuve que retirarme para poder salvar a Sakura-chan.

- Claro, ahora me lo dices –exclamo resentido el moreno.

- Si no te lo dije entonces, fue porque no sabía si funcionaria.

- Pero si funciono y aquí estoy –Sakura se paro entre los machos midiendo su testosterona y levanto ambas manos colocándolas a la altura de la cara de cada uno – Así que podrían callarse, si no te dijo nada antes fue porque yo se lo pedí.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- No sabía si sobreviviría y no quería ilusionarlos y luego causarles más dolor.

- Molestia –susurro Sasuke, causando una punzada en el corazón de la pelirrosa.

Ahora ella fue quien retrocedió con la cara agachada pero Sasuke camino más rápido y la atrapo en un abrazo, presionándola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, Sakura se agarro a la espalda del moreno y por primera vez desde que regreso lloro en los brazos por quien estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida. Se quedaron así por largo rato.

Akira prefirió darles su espacio y desapareció en una llamarada.

- Ven, volvamos a casa –tomo de la mano a la chica y caminaron juntos.

- Me gustaría ir a ver a nuestros amigos.

- Eso será mañana, primero debes decirme que fue lo que paso con Kido y porque nos hiciste pensar que estabas muerta.

- Kido está muerto, ¿recuerdas el pergamino que robamos de la aldea de la Estrella?

- Hn.

- Pues era una técnica que negaba todo el chakra y con eso lo destruí, pero la técnica absorbe todo lo que encuentra a su paso y no se detiene hasta que devora toda la dimensión en donde fue hecha.

- Entonces como escapaste.

- Cuando le dijiste a Akira que compartíamos una unión especial, le diste una idea –Sasuke sonrió arrogante– El y yo no solo tenemos un pacto, sino que nuestro chakra está conectado y gracias a eso, hay un puente entre los dos que nos mantiene unidos, con eso él hizo una invocación y al debilitarse mi barrera y desaparecer la de Kido el pudo llevarme al Bosque de la Muerte.

- ¿Por qué no te trajo a Konoha? Lo voy a matar cuando lo vuelva a ver.

- No Sasuke, el lo hizo porque sabía que en el Bosque de la Muerte sería el único lugar donde podría recuperarme; mi nivel de chakra estaba en ceros y llevándome a su lugar sagrado y cediéndome de su chakra pude sobrevivir.

- Aun así, el pulgoso pudo habérmelo dicho.

- Sasuke, no le digas así –se puso frente a él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos– gracias a él pude regresar a tu lado.

- Hmp, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

- Estaba muy débil, el chakra del dragón tardo mucho en recuperarse, pero supongo que fue por la técnica que utilice –llegaron a la casa que compartían y subieron a su recamara, Sakura vio la mochila de Sasuke a un lado de la cama y se molesto mucho– ¿Pensabas irte?

El moreno se golpeo mentalmente, jamás imagino que la pelirrosa regresaría y había olvidado que tenía listo su equipaje para irse de la aldea en cuanto regresara de entrenar y escabullirse por la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta– ¿Querías que me quedara aquí?

- Pues sí, se lo prometiste a Tsunade-sama, en cuanto se hubiera dado cuenta mandaría ANBUS para matarte.

- Tsk, Sakura, no había nada que me retuviera aquí.

- Y Naruto ¿Qué pensabas hacer con él? Le hubieras roto el corazón.

- El dobe es fuerte –tomo la mochila y la arrojo al armario – Lo hubiera superado rápido, además tiene a Hinata a su lado.

- Si, pero tú eres como su hermano –se cruzo de brazos molesta– su única famila.

- Basta Sakura –Sasuke alzo la voz demostrando su enojo por las acusaciones de la pelirrosa– No tienes idea de lo que es vivir en un lugar que te recuerda en cada rincón lo que perdiste –la mirada del moreno se volvió triste, pero le dio la espalda a la pelirrosa para que no lo viera vulnerable.

- Me hiciste mucha falta, Sasuke-kun… –ahora fue ella quien lo busco para abrazarlo por la espalda y sentir su calor nuevamente.

El moreno suspiro derrotado, como podía gritarle a Sakura cuando la había recuperado y ella también había pasado malos momentos.

- No Sakura, yo… me alegra que estés aquí –le fue difícil pero pudo doblegar su orgullo, no la perdería de nuevo por su tonto mal humor.

Se giro para encararla y tomo su rostro, haciéndola que se pusiera de puntitas y le diera un beso tierno que su fue volviendo apasionado y hambriento del sabor de la pelirrosa.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**TORRE HOKAGE**

La ojimiel se encontraba bebiendo, no quería pensar, ni sentir, solo olvidar; unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, pero no quería ver a nadie, pero la insistente llamada la hizo dejarlos pasar– Adelante –dijo hastiada, levanto una ceja al ver quien era– Uchiha, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si estás aquí para buscar una misión, temo decirte que no hay nada.

- No, no es por eso –trato de controlar las ganas de irse y llevarse la sorpresa que no se merecía la rubia– Le traigo algo que le va a quitar el mal humor.

- Uchiha –la vena de su frente comenzaba a palpitar– No quieres hacerme enojar porque te juro que te mato.

- Piensa dejarme sin novio, no eso si que no se lo permito –una chica de cabellera rosa entro a la oficina, dejando a la Hokage con una cara llena de sorpresa, confusión y algo que Sakura no pudo descifrar bien y aun moreno con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de superioridad.

- Sa-Saku-ra –la ojimiel apenas podía pronunciar palabra, no creía que ella, su hija estuviera frente a ella.

- Si Tsunade-sama, a poco creía que se podía deshacer tan fácil de mi –pregunto irónica la ojijade.

- Pero…

- Sera mejor que haga una junta, no creo que Sakura quiera repetir las cosas.

- Tienes razón Uchiha, ve y llama a los Equipos Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada– ¿Y porque yo habría de hacer eso?

- Porque yo te lo estoy ordenando.

Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirrosa que se sobaba las sienes con los dedos– Tsk, está bien –en un PUFF desapareció de la oficina.

Las mujeres se quedaron viendo el lugar que dejo vacio el moreno, para luego pasar una vista temerosa a la otra, Sakura estaba segura que Tsunade le reclamaría el porqué de su desaparición y que no haya dado muestras de vida. Por su parte la ojimiel tenía miedo de moverse y que la ilusión de tener a la pelirrosa frente a ella desapareciera, como le sucedía en sus sueños, que terminaban siendo pesadillas mostrando la muerte de la chica.

- Tsunade-sama, yo lo siento mucho –dijo cabizbaja al no ver ninguna emoción en el rostro de la Hokage.

- Sakura –la mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo cariñosa y tiernamente, por fin la volvía a tener entre sus brazos, a su hija, su preciada pelirrosa– No hay nada que disculpar.

- Pero la hice preocuparse y yo no quería que eso volviera a suceder –levanto el rostro del pecho de la rubia.

- Ese es el camino que elegimos al escoger ser shinobis, nunca será fácil –le explico como si fuera una niña pequeña– Siempre correremos el riesgo de perder a nuestros seres queridos, pero esforzándonos por ser cada día más fuertes es como nos aseguramos de volver a ver la sonrisa de todos aquellos por los que luchamos y que luchan por protegernos.

- Sabe, tiene razón yo entrene para volverme fuerte y proteger a mis amigos.

- Y lo lograste, derrotaste a Kido.

- Si.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

Se encontraba un rubio entrenando con su ex sensei, después de haberse cansado de esperar al Uchiha, quien los miraba desde la copa de un árbol, no sabía que decirles.

- ¿Todavía no te cansas de esconderte, Sasuke? –el peliplateado detuvo con una mano el ataque del rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? –se puso la mano sobre los ojos tapando los rayos del sol y buscando desesperadamente al moreno– Maldito teme, nos hiciste esperarte dos horas –se detuvo cuando lo vio bajar del árbol.

- Hmp, tenía mejores cosas que hacer –desvió la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa arrogante– Tsunade quiere vernos.

- ¿Hm? –Kakashi alzo una ceja extrañado – Es raro, ¿por qué no me aviso directamente?

Para no dar explicaciones Sasuke miro al kitsune, lo que considero mala idea, ya que al igual que su ex sensei también lo veían raro– Sasuke… te ves… diferente.

- No sé de que hablas usuratonkachi –cambio olímpicamente la conversación – Tsunade dijo que reuniéramos a los demás.

- ¿Te refieres al equipo Kakashi?

- No solo a ellos, también a los equipos de Kurenai, Asuma y Gai –bufo molesto por andar de mandadero.

- No será difícil, ninguno ha tenido misiones en unas semanas –aclaro el capitán.

- Naruto, sirve de algo y búscalos con tus clones.

- ¡Ah! Y porque tengo que hacer eso yo –dijo cruzándose de brazos en una mueca muy infantil.

- Si quieres ir rápido a la Torre necesitamos estar todos juntos –explico con cansancio Sasuke.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Sasuke?

- Tsk, no sé que quiera Tsunade –mintió sin que sus compañeros lo notaran– pero me tenemos que hacerlo como ella lo pidió.

- Debe ser algo importante –dedujo el rubio.

- Vaya que lo es –murmuro sonriendo de lado– Que esperas dobe.

- Ya voy teme –hizo unos sellos– Kage bunshin no jutsu –decenas de clones aparecieron– Vayan a buscar a nuestros amigos.

- Hai –los rubios clones asintieron y corrieron, unos, rumbo a la aldea y, otros, se dispersaron por los demás campos de entrenamiento.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

En poco tiempo estuvieron todos reunidos en la entrada de la Torre de la Hokage.

- Alguien sabe para que nos quiere ver Tsunade-sama –pregunto la rubia del equipo Asuma.

- Que problemático, debe ser algo muy importante si nos quiere ver a todos juntos.

- Sasuke –el peliplateado lo llamo pero sin que nadie más oyera– ¿tú sabes lo que está pasando, verdad?

El moreno lo vio con desgano, si le decía arruinaría la sorpresa que les tenía Sakura, además le gustaba verlos sufrir y preguntarse qué era lo que sucedía– ¿La verdad? –Kakashi asintió– No.

Su ex sensei entrecerró su único ojo visible, acusándolo de mentirle, pero luego paso a insultarlo bajo su máscara mientras caminaban a la oficina del consejo, donde los esperaban.

Todos se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta– ¿Quién va a tocar? –dijo Asuma sin quitarse el cigarrillo de la boca.

Las miradas viajaban entre todos, Sasuke los miro cansado, sin anunciar su llegada empujo las puertas dejando ver a una pelirrosa a la cabeza de la gran mesa con un vaso en la mano y a una rubia brindando.

- Kanpai –dijo la Hokage ya un tanto ruborizada.

- Kanpai –le respondió la chica y ambas tomaron de un sorbo todo el contenido.

Los shinobis recién llegados se quedaron con los ojos como platos, la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" y sin poder articular palabra alguna, mientras Sasuke se dirigía hasta donde estaban las mujeres.

- Demonios Tsunade, Sakura no tiene ni un día aquí y usted ya la quiere poner ebria –le quito la botella que la rubia sostenía en la mano.

- Déjanos en paz Uchiha –hablo arrastrando las palabras - ¿Qué no ves que estamos celebrando su regreso?

- Si Sasuke-kun, solo son unas copitas –jalo de la playera al moreno, con un tono suplicante muy gracioso.

- Tsk, que no ven que ya llegaron todos.

Las mujeres voltearon el rostro a la entrada de la sala, donde parecía haber estatuas igualitas a sus compañeros.

La pelirrosa se levanto estrepitosamente de la silla, corrió hasta donde abalanzarse sobre el rubio en un abrazo, cayendo ambos al suelo– Naruto, te extrañe.

- Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan –tartamudeo el rubio sin poder creer que la tenía sobre él– ¿En verdad eres tú? –la tomo por los brazos y la alzo un poco para ver mejor su rostro.

- Claro que si, baka –aun con una sonrisa en sus labios unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, cayendo en el rostro zorruno.

- Sakura-chan –las lagrimas corrieron por la cara de Naruto y abrazo fuertemente a la pelirrosa aun en el suelo.

Sasuke tuvo que aguantar ver a su novia así con su amigo, además sentía algo cálido y que no le molestaba en su pecho, dos de las personas más importantes para el estaban felices y eso tal vez, solo tal vez lo hacía sentir bien. Los "hermanos" se sentaron en el suelo, frente a los shinobis que veian la escena enternecidos.

- Frentona –Ino con los ojos como cascada por tanto llanto se abalanzo sobre la pelirrosa, la abrazo tan fuerte que casi le saca el aire.

- Cerda, estoy bien, deja de llorar, vas a quedar peor de cómo eres –bromeo para apaciguar el llanto descontrolado de su amiga.

- Que mala eres, yo que te extrañe mucho –volteo el rostro "indignada" y se cruzo de brazos.

- Yo también te extrañe, Ino –vio al moreno tras de ella– Pero espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi amigo.

- Brujita, te tardaste mucho.

- Si, lo siento –saco la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Ven Ino, hay muchas personas que la quieren saludar –ayudo a su novia a levantarse e iba a ofrecerla la mano a la pelirrosa pero alguien se le adelanto.

- Que problemática eres, no sabías que nos tenías muy tristes y abandonados –Shikamaru la ayudo a levantarse de un jalón.

- Para ti todas somos problemáticas, aunque no creo que te hayas sentido TAN abandonado –dirigió la vista a la rubia de coletas a su lado.

- Pero si estaba muy triste, te lo puedo asegurar Sakura –Temari se acerco y la abrazo cariñosamente, después de todo la había adoptado como hermana– Me da mucho gusto que estés bien, y creo que en Suna también van a alegrarse.

- Salúdame a Gaara y a Kankuro –la rubia asintió y la soltó, dejando el camino libre a alguien muy especial.

- Sakura –ahora fue el turno de Kakashi, que la abrazo tiernamente, la pelirrosa sintió como una pequeña lagrima que no era de ella, resbalaba por su mejilla– Me asustaste niña.

- Quería volver, pero mi chakra estaba muy irregular.

- Esta bien, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí.

- No la acaparen, déjennos saludarte, también nosotros la extrañamos –Kiba se abrió camino entre los demás shinobis junto con Akamaru.

Así pasaron el resto del día entre abrazos, llanto; la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que no importa lo lejos que puedas estar o si llegaras a partir de este mundo, siempre tendrás gente que se preocupe y piense en ti.

Sakura les conto lo que había sucedido, y respondió muchas preguntas, converso con todos sus amigos y familia, la Hokage se tomo el día para pasarla con su hija y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de que Ino planeara una fiesta de bienvenida para su amiga, Sasuke decidió llevarse a la chica a descansar.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

**BARRIO UCHIHA**

Caminaban abrazados en completo silencio, el moreno vio de reojo a la pelirrosa que tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto un tanto molesto.

- ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

- ¿De qué hablas Sakura? –se paró en seco.

- Olvídalo, vas a decir que estoy loca.

- ¿Más? –levanto una ceja al oír el comentario de la chica.

- Ja, que gracioso.

- Dime que es lo que te molesta.

- Me debatía entre contártelo algo muy importante o no.

- Dímelo –ordeno el moreno.

- Hn, ya que lo pides tan amablemente –hablo sarcástica la pelirrosa.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= FLASHBACK =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Era el momento, su propia técnica estaba por terminar su existencia, llego a sus pies y sintió como su vida y su chakra eran aspirados sin poder defenderse o detenerlo.

- Como desearía haber pasado más tiempo contigo Sasuke… ahora que por fin te tengo de regreso… –todo se ilumino frente a ella y lo único en que pudo pensar fue en que dejaba atrás al amor de su vida.

Cerro sus ojos, era tan diferente a como lo había imaginado pensó que al morir sentiría un gran vacío y un frio abrumador, pero fue todo lo contrario un sentimiento cálido la envolvió y una dulce voz la llamo.

- Sakura… Sakura…

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos lentamente, una luz cegadora no le permitía abrirlos por completo puso una mano frente a ella hasta acostumbrarse a la intensidad, dos figuras aparecieron frente a ella.

- ¿Quién…? –pero su confusión no le permitió terminar la frase, al tener al frente una mujer tan parecida a ella y un hombre con sus mismos ojos.

- No tengas miedo, nosotros te protegeremos –ambas personas la envolvieron en un abrazo cálido y protector.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= FIN FLASHBACK =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

- ¿Tú crees que hayan sido mis verdaderos padres? –puso un dedo sobre su mentón en una actitud pensativa– ¿O de plano me volví loca?

- Hmp, aunque me gustaría decir que la segunda opción –Sakura frunció el ceño y Sasuke sonrió de lado– Yo creo fueron tus padres que no permitieron que tu vida terminara.

- Mmm, tienes razón, pero me hubiera gustado poder hablar con ellos.

Llegaron a la casa y mientras Sasuke le cedía el paso a la chica, se dio cuenta que el moreno no había hecho ningún cambio a la casa desde su ausencia, miro todo reconociendo su hogar.

- Sasuke…

- Hn

- Tadaima –"Ya regrese" puso sus manos en la espalda y formo una gran sonrisa.

- Okaeri… Sakura –"Bievenida" el moreno se acerco a ella.

DEPOSITO UN DULCE BESO EN SU FRENTE Y LA ENVOLVIO EN UN ABRAZO SIN QUERER SEPARARSE AHORA QUE LA TENÍA DE REGRESO JAMÁS LA DEJARIA IR.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Fin *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gracias, quiero agradecer a todos, absolutamente a todos los que leyeron este fic, he recibido mucho de ustedes, apoyándome con sus RR y con sus mensajes, de verdad me halagan al decirme tantas cosas bonitas, no soy escritora ni nada por estilo, aunque ahora pienso que debí haber estudiado algo relacionado con literatura, porque me hace falta mucho para ser tan buena como otrs. Les mando un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes mis lectores, en verdad esto lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón, hubo quienes me dijeron que tenía mucha imaginación, si no saben cuanta, ahora estoy preparando mi tercer fic, porque he de decir que esto de la escritura ya me gusto y me ayuda a relajarme y divertirme con algo que disfruto mucho, y a combinarlo con mis obligaciones y otros gustos, como oír música, que por cierto tuvo mucho que ver para terminar el capitulo pasado.

Si escribo y escribo, no sea que se vayan a aburrir, mejor les repito mil gracias, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos ustedes, los que me ayudaron a crecer con sus RR y a los que leyeron la historia, ah!!! Y dirán, no es que la corto, le quedo como inconclusa o como que le falto más SasuSaku, pues les tengo algo importante que decir, SI ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER EPILOGO, solo necesito un poco más de ánimos para escribirlo y un poco de inspiración, ya tenía pensado uno que trataba el tema de XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ¿Qué dijeron? Ya lo soltó todo, pues no!!! Porque hubo unas personas que me pidieron secuela, y aunque la verdad JAMAS OIGAN BIEN JAMAS pensé que llegaría ni siquiera al capítulo 10 y como dicen que lo que pida el público, pues aquí les tengo tres opciones:

Epilogo y lo dejo ahí (como dije ya lo tengo medio pensado)

Epilogo y Secuela (este sería diferente al de la otra opción, pero también lo tengo medio pensado el epilogo y un poco de la historia)

Secuela, simplemente (=P pues ya tengo algo pensado pero sería igual a la de la segunda opción)

¿Se hicieron bolas? Pues yo también, una mejor explicación sería, los epílogos serían 2 diferentes, pero solo publicaría uno, y la secuela sería la misma.

Ahora todo depende de ustedes, el público decidirá, y como creo que la mayoría se va a inclinar hacia la 2 o 3era opción, pues me tendrán que esperar un poco para armar más de la historia. Así que VOTEN VOTEN, manden un RR con su opción + comentario.

Por cierto, lamento haberlos hecho sufrir, solo fue una inocente bromita, pero hubiera quedado bien así ¿no?

LES DESEO UN EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS, METAS, PROPOSITOS Y LO DEMÁS SE LES CUMPLA, BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

Gracias por sus RR, en verdad me inflan el ego, ejem ejem, ¿yo escribí eso ¬¬? Quise decir me levantan la moral y me animan a seguir escribiendo:

**Sonia  
**(lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero no podía escribir un capitulo completo en menos de 3 días)

**Asukasoad  
**(de hecho si la iba a matar, pero al final pensé "Pobre Sasukito, demasiado sufrimiento", no, no es cierto, ya había pensado que se salvaba, muajajaja, si soy mala, perversa)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(también me encanta Shika-kun, por eso no puedo dejarlo fuera de mis futuras historias, me encantaría ver una pelea entre el original equipo 7, sería fabuloso O.O, espero q t hayas recuperado del susto, jijiji)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(jajaja, no definitivamente no acabe el fic antes de fin de año, no podía porque lo tuve que hacer desde el principio, el anterior tenía fragmentos ya escritos y con este tuve que pensar cada parte conforme la escribía)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(no no me mates, por favor, sino no podrías leer la conti, juro no volver hacer una broma así (¬¬ si como no) jajaja, pobre Sasuke, lo hice llorar, pero no se lo digas a nadie, sino ya ves que se enoja)

**c!n  
**(yo también hubiera llorado si te pasa algo, que bueno q no fue así, sino no podrías votar por el futuro de esta historia, besos)

**JaNeThAlE  
**(si pobrecito Sasuke, pero hay muchas que quieren ir a consolarlo, pero se les cebo, muajaja porque es solo mío, de Sakura, muajaja, no soy mala, soy malisima)

**.Chan  
**(OuO pensé que ya no leías mi fic, hasta m sentía abandonada u.u, espero RR para el final, saluditos)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(m da mucho gusto q el fic t haya envuelto tanto, tu carita d perrito triste funciono, y además fuiste la primera en pedir secuela, q bueno q no te dieron ganas de matar al autor ^^', si yo también estoy q m muero con el manga)

**Mara Osaki  
**(q mala, m tenías muy olvidada, hace mucho q no me dejas RR, m sentía sola :(, espero q el final te haya gustado, graxs)

**mao15  
**(conti lista, y final por fin llego, tan rápido como pude)

**marvin-uchiha  
**(tu RR me movió el corazón, d verdad así ves mi historia? Jamás creí q transmitiera tantos sentimientos, de verdad me halagas, ha sido excelente leer tu comentario, graxs espero tenerte como lectora d mi siguiente historia)

**chio-miau  
**(¿tu crees? Bueno, quien sabe ya viéndolo dibujadito, pero tienes razón es que Kakashi y Sasuke-kun son perfectos *¬*, jamás podría matar a Sakura-chan, es mi personaje favorito, kami hasta tengo su nombre, tienes razón m falto Ino, por eso la incluí en este capi especialmente por ti)

**Geanella Asakura  
**(grax, si lo se, tus RR son lindos y siempre espero leerlos, ahora también me tendrás d lectora en el tuyo, ya lo leí, deje un comentario y espero tu conti, t mando un beso y un abrazo, esperando q leas mi siguiente historia)

**Tavata  
**(¬¬ q t puedo decir, t tardaste ~.~, pero no te puedo guardar rencor, porq yo estoy en las mismas con tus fics, jajaja, pero t prometo ponerme al dia aunq sea con los últimos dos, las preguntas te las resuelvo por mess, okas?)

**nanami11  
**(graxs por leerme, bueno 1º la puse en M porq en los ratings dice q si tiene cosas relacionadas al sexo aquí deben ir, y si no la baje fue porq no quiero q m quiten mi primera historia, sino m pondría a llorar y m traumaría, tal vez mas adelante la baje de rating, si, si vi Escaflowne, me gusto mucho, t mando besos y abrazos, ¿vas a leer mi siguiente historia?)

**Jess8911**

**marijf22  
**(d verdad crees q soy mala? Sabes mi amiga m dice "MALVADA BRUJA DEL ESTE", con gusto m pasare por tus fics y t mando un besote, graxs)

**YuukiSaku12  
**(soy mala, muy mala, muajaja, quieres conti?)

**Sonia15**

**Coolstar  
**(jajaja, si este capi pareció de telenovela, verdad? Y por tus lágrimas sagradas, Akira regreso a Sakura sana y salva)

**sakutsubasa7  
**(soy mala? Pero nada más muchote, verdad? si no podía dejarlo solo a Sasuke-kun, graxs)

**Aiki Sasuno**

**perla de Uchiha  
**(no dile a tu mami q no t regañe, todos debemos desahogarnos aunq sea con lagrimas, si soy mala, muy mala)

**rouslyn320  
**(m haces ruborizar, no soy tan buena, pero intento hacer lo mejor q puedo, no yo jamás pondría a una Sakura débil, bueno no tanto, porq también necesitamos hacer sentir a Sasuke q puede proteger a su chava, ni tan rápido q actualice estuve un mes parada por exámenes y trabajos, arriba México, eh aquí el final espero q t guste, aunq cabe preguntar, quieres secuela? No he visto el dorama q m dices, pero t prometo intentare conseguirlo con mi amigo, gracias por dejarme más porras, saluditos)

**Mitsui  
**(m da gusto saber de ti, tan rápido como mi imaginación y el tiempo m permitió, t mando muchos besos y saludos, tambien a tu hermanita, q estén súper bien y les deseo lo mejor y más para este nuevo año que comienza)

.

Gracias por agregar Pizzería 2 x 1 a tus favs:

**Eterno Atardecer**

**aZhY uChiHa**

**Jess8911**

De verdad no saben lo mucho que aprecio sus RR me han hecho ver que pude llegar hasta sus corazones y eso hace que el ultimo año y este en su comienzo sea fabuloso, no tienen idea cuanto me ha hecho feliz escribir y poder transmitir tantas cosas a ustedes, creo que el fic cumplió su meta y puedo terminarlo feliz de saber que a ustedes les gusto. No me cansare de repetirlo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus porras y por su cariño.

No les digo adiós, solo los invito a leer mi siguiente fic un Universo Alterno (UA/AU) de Naruto, para no variarle SasuSaku, un poco de NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, y lo q salga.

_Summary: Todos podemos ser niños malos, una niña de sociedad q llena el vacío de la pérdida de sus padres viviendo una doble vida, Sakura jamás imagino que fuera tan excitante y divertido, guardara su secreto celosamente ¿incluso de Sasuke? AU_

**°o°o°o° ****§ ª | ѵ ª μ €**** °o°o°o°**


	23. Epilogo: La boda

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
100 POR CIENTO SASUSAKU  
**_Cursiva y subrayado_ – es para indicar lo que dice la inner de Sakura  
_Cursiva – _son los pensamientos de todos los personajes  
(N/A) – son para las notitas de la autora, que en realidad no usa mucho  
/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ – cambio de escena y lugar  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° – también cambio de escena

.

**Mi regreso**

Epilogo: "La Boda"

**MANSION HYUUGA**

Se veía a unas chicas correr como locas en una habitación, mientas una castaña las veía con una gotita corriendo por su nuca.

- ¿Dónde está el vestido? –Sakura buscaba por todos lados el bendito vestido de novia.

- En el armario –contesto tranquilamente Tenten.

- Demonios ¿donde se metió Ino? –la pelirrosa parecía arder en furia por la ausencia de la rubia.

- Dijo que llegaría a las nueve en punto –la castaña miro el reloj, eran las nueve en punto.

- ¡Ah! Voy a matar a la cerda.

- No puedes matar a una de las madrinas, Sakura-chan –advirtió Hinata a su malhumorada amiga.

- _¡Oh claro que si, solo mírame!_ –la inner de Sakura levantaba un hacha enorme del suelo.

- _Pensé que habías muerto._

- _Hierba mala nunca muere, jojojo_ –rio con fingida autosuficiencia la inner de Sakura.

- _Si, eso lo sé bastante bien_ –la voz de Ino la saco de su pelea mental.

- Tranquilízate frentona, ya llegue, además no es tu boda, sino la de Tenten –la castaña sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada furiosa que la ojijade otorga a la rubia.

- Chicas, chicas –Temari llego para detener las auras asesinas de las amigas– Porque no nos calmamos y empezamos a ayudar a Tenten a arreglarse.

Sakura e Ino se dieron su última mirada desafiante y ambas se dieron la espalda para empezar con su respectiva tarea en la boda de la castaña con Neji. La pelirrosa y Hinata se encargaría de checar que todo lo necesario para la novia estuviera listo, mientras que Ino la maquillaría y Temari se haría cargo del peinado.

- Hinata, que te parece si repasamos lo de la lista.

La pelinegra asintió, miraron lo que estaba acomodado en la cama y Sakura saco una pequeña lista – Cuando digas Sakura-chan.

- Mmm, empecemos con algo azul.

- La liga que traerá Tenten, tiene un listón azul.

- Perfecto, ahora lo prestado.

- Los aretes que usara son mío –la ojiperla levanto una pequeña cajita de la cama y mostro un par de aretes hechos de oro y con un pequeño diamante colgando en los extremos.

- Están hermosos Hinata.

- Gracias, me los regalo mi madre.

- Ahora algo viejo.

- Eso está en el armario, Hinata podrías sacarlo, es una caja con un collar –Tenten señalo por donde debería buscar la pelinegra– Neji me lo obsequio hace tiempo, me dijo que perteneció a su abuela y que quería que lo usara el día de la boda.

Hinata saco un hermoso collar hecho de delgados hilos de oro trenzados y con un dije de un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón, las chicas presentes quedaron fascinadas con la alhaja– Es maravilloso, bien algo viejo listo.

- Y bueno, lo nuevo será el vestido y todo lo demás.

- Gracias por todo chicas –Tenten recorrió con la mirada a sus amigas, quienes amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudarla a preparar todo lo de la boda– De verdad, que me han ayudado mucho.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Tenten, lo hacemos porque te queremos mucho –Ino abrazo a la castaña, quien estaba a punto de llorar.

- Nada de lágrimas el día de tu boda –sentencio la pelirrosa con un dedo levantado en forma de regaño.

- Sakura tiene razón, debes estar contenta por fin unirás tu vida a Neji-niisan, y eso debe ser motivo de alegría.

La chica se limpio los ojos cuidadosamente de no echar a perder el trabajo de Ino.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**EN OTRA HABITACIÓN**

- ¡Wow! Neji, jamás había entrado a esta parte de la casa, es fabulosa, ttebayo –el rubio miraba cada parte de la habitación con detenimiento, era al puro estilo clásico japonés, pinturas de tinta, jarrones muy finos y cualquier cosa de

- No vayas a romper nada dobe.

- ¿Por qué me agrades teme?

- Porque lo que ves aquí es muy valioso, y seria problemático si rompieras algo.

El ojiperla se notaba harto, como se le había ocurrido pedirles a esos tres que fueran sus padrinos de boda, debió estar muy ebrio para cometer semejante estupidez– Son solo cosas que Hiashi-sama le gusta coleccionar, no es nada importante.

- Ven Naruto, vayamos a ver porque Lee tarda tanto –Shikamaru lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del lugar antes de que rompiera algo del patriarca del clan.

Sasuke suspiro con tranquilidad, por fin descansaría un momento de todo el parloteo del rubio, se recargo en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos– Jamás pensé que fueras el primero en casarte.

Neji lo miro por el espejo donde veía como acomodar parte de su atuendo – Ni yo pensé que alguien pudiera soportarte por tanto tiempo.

El ojinegro formo una sonrisa arrogante– Lo mismo digo, creo que Tenten se merece una medalla por poder sacarte una declaración de matrimonio –su sonrisa se ensancho– Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar ahí.

- Pues yo le construiría un monumento a Sakura, no por atraparte sino porque por fin es feliz, de verdad que esa chica se lo merece.

- Hmp.

- ¿Cuándo piensas formalizar lo tuyo con ella?

- Dejaremos que el tiempo decida el curso de lo que pase, además ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

- El que ame a Tenten no quiere decir que deba dejar de sentir cariño por Sakura.

- Cuando entenderán que ella, ya no es asunto suyo –se enderezo molesto al ver la mirada de reproche de Neji.

- Es que no lo entiendes verdad, Sasuke…

- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué tu y Naruto estuvieron enamorados de Sakura, que Shikamaru la protege como si fuera más que una amiga y que Kakashi se siente el padre sobreprotector?

- No es solo eso Uchiha –el ojiperla comenzaba a enojarse con la actitud que tomaba el chico– Somos una familia y no importa lo que pase, siempre nos cuidaremos los unos a los otros.

Ok, Neji tenía razón y Sakura se lo había explicado de tantas maneras que lo hacía sentir tonto, el solía pensar que ellos estaban interesados en la pelirrosa y eso era totalmente equivocado– No entiendo porque me elegiste para ser tu padrino, si no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir.

- Porque eres la persona más importante para Sakura, y ella es muy especial tanto para Tenten como para mí.

- Entonces lo haces por ella –gruño Sasuke.

- No, nuevamente te equivocas –negó suavemente con la cabeza cerrando los ojos– lo hago porque quiero que te sientas parte de la familia que formamos.

Sasuke comenzaba a comprender a lo que se refería, la pelirrosa siempre lo jalaba a las reuniones o fiestas que se organizaban entre los equipos de novatos y el equipo de Gai; intentaba integrarlo no solo a su grupo de amigos, sino a la familia que eran– Familia…

- Neji, está todo listo –entro como vendaval la bestia verde de Konoha.

- Gracias Lee, podrías ir a avisarle a Hinata, por favor.

- Claro –levanto el dedo pulgar y se retiro del lugar.

- ¿De dónde demonios saca tanta energía? –Sasuke cambio el tema antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

- No sé, pero a veces me da miedo –dijo levantando una ceja mientras que una gotita caía por su nuca.

Ambos chicos sonrieron ligeramente ante el comentario del joven Hyuuga– Vamos, que no debes hacer esperar a la novia.

- Hn –asintió y salieron juntos rumbo al hermoso jardín donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- ¿Cómo van chicas? –la voz de Gai-sensei sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Listas –abrió la puerta Ino, que vestía un hermoso vestido en tono lila pastel, de tirantes muy delgados y escote en forma de corazón, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego totalmente suelto.

- Vamos Tenten, ya va a ser la hora –Sakura se acerco a la puerta mostrando el mismo tipo de vestido que Ino.

La castaña se levanto de su lugar y camino parsimoniosamente a la puerta, dejando ver un hermoso vestido blanco, pelo suelto cayendo en su espalda y pequeño tocado en su cabeza. Gai al verla sintió un escozor en sus ojos, kami era como si fuera a entregar a su más preciada flor, como si fuera su propia hija.

- ¿Cómo me veo Gai-sensei?

El hombre dejo sus lágrimas correr libremente y levanto el pulgar en forma de aprobación– Hermosa Tenten, simplemente hermosa.

La castaña sentía que sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción que le contagiaba su maestro.

- Ni se te ocurra Tenten, porque arruinaras el maquillaje –amenazo claramente Ino– Y usted deje de llorar Gai-sensei o hará que mi obra de arte se deshaga antes de ser vista.

- Vamos todos al jardín, que seguramente Neji ya no aguanta a su cuñado –apunto Sakura para evitar más lagrimas y un derramamiento de sangre.

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-x-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\

El jardín estaba preparado, rosas blancas adornaban el lugar abriendo camino entre sillas para que caminara la corte seguida de la novia.

El grupo de kunoichis camino lentamente con una música de piano y violines, al frente iba Ino, luego Hinata, seguida de Temari y para finalizar Sakura, cada una tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa. Se acomodaron al frente de los invitados. Todos los asistentes quedaron maravillados con la vista de las chicas en vestidos aunque sencillos dejaban apreciar sus hermosas figuras, y muchos hombres se ganaron las miradas fulminantes de Naruto y Sasuke, mientras Shikamaru balbuceaba algo de que las mujeres en ropa sexy eran aun más problemáticas.

La música toco la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de la novia del brazo de su maestro, camino con el velo sobre su rostro ocultando la felicidad en los ojos chocolates de Tenten. Neji se sentía nervioso al no ver la cara de su prometida y a la vez muy feliz de por fin acogerla en la familia, kami se sentía tan bien tener una familia propia.

Gai deposito la mano de Tenten cuidadosamente sobre la de Neji y tomo su lugar entre los invitados. El ojiperla cuidadosamente levanto el velo y pensó ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

La ceremonia empezó con unas palabras de la Hokage, quien oficiaba la misa, dijo algo sobre el amor, el respeto, la vida juntos y la familia. Luego dio paso a los padrinos, Hinata y Naruto, colocaron el lazo, símbolo de que el matrimonio fuera una unión eterna; Ino y Lee, fueron los padrinos de anillos, cada uno tenía el nombre del otro grabado y la fecha de la unión, Sakura y Sasuke, entregaron las arras, símbolo de que nunca faltaría dinero en el hogar y para terminar Temari y Shikamaru les entregaron una vela, que simbolizaba la esperanza, la luz que siempre está al final de los tiempos oscuros.

Termino la ceremonia con un dulce beso entre los ahora esposos Hyuuga, todos se acercaron para felicitar a la nueva pareja entre besos, abrazos y golpes en la espalda empezó la fiesta.

- ¿Tu quién crees que sean los siguientes en casarse? –Jiraiya paseaba su vista entre las parejas asistentes.

- Pues me encantaría que fuera Sakura, pero no creo que el Uchiha sea tan valiente como para pedirle matrimonio –la Hokage tomo un trago más de su sake.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- Bueno, apuesto que Uchiha no es capaz de pedirle matrimonio.

- No que querías ser suegra oficial.

- Lo sé, y si quiero que Sakura se case mejor apuesto en su contra –miro a lo lejos a su alumna sentada junto al moreno que solo veía con cara neutral el evento.

- Mejor no apuestes Tsunade-baachan siempre pierdes –paso gritándole Naruto.

- Maldito mocoso, ya verás me desquitare contigo por no respetarme –le grito pero el rubio pareció no oír la amenaza.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Hoy estas de buen humor.

- ¿Hn?

- Digo que hoy no te ves tan apático como pensaba.

- De nada me sirve MOLESTARME.

- ¡Qué gran filosofía, Uchiha!

- No me digas así Haruno.

- Ya están peleando, que problemáticos.

- ¿Y Temari?

- Esta entre la multitud esa –señalo con la cabeza al centro de la pista de baile, un centenar de mujeres se encontraban reunidas, totalmente amotinadas.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –frunció el ceño Sasuke al ver a las mujeres y kunoichis pelearse– El "mejor lugar" –enarco una ceja.

- Si teme, es que Tenten ya va a lanzar el ramo.

- ¿No vas a ir feita? –le hablo desde la espalda Sai.

- Naaa, eso a mí no me interesa.

- A si se me olvida que es solo para las señoritas solteras.

- Óyeme que te pasa –lo fulmino con la mirada– yo todavía soy una mujer soltera.

- Pero ya no eres…

- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Sai, si aun aprecias tu vida.

Sasuke bufo fastidiado, era verdad, ahora aguantaba más a su "reemplazo" pero no aguantaba cuando se ponía a discutir con la pelirrosa y menos si eso hacía que ella le prestara más atención que a el mismo.

- Sakura-chan, no te vas a lanzar por el ramo –llego casi sin aliento el rubio.

- ¿Y a ti que te paso dobe?

- No me digas así teme, es que esa estampida de mujeres me atrapo en medio, y no me dejaban salir, casi me ahogo entre tanta voluptuosidad –jalaba lo más posible de aire para regular su respiración– ¿No vas Sakura-chan?

- No Naruto, gracias.

- Anda ve, estoy seguro que Hinata te haría lugar en primer fila donde esta ella.

- ¡Bueno ¡ ¿Qué hoy es el día de echarle en cara a Haruno Sakura que sigue estando soltera.

- No pero…

- Mejor cállate usuratonkachi –hizo que el rubio callara con una sola mirada glacial.

- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! El que no quiere que vayas es el teme –Sakura y Sasuke enarcaron una ceja– No quiere sentirse comprometido, ¿verdad?

- Si no cierras tu bocota, te juro que será la última vez que la abras –dijo con claro tono de amenaza el Uchiha.

- Déjalo Sasuke-kun a mi no me interesa agarrar el ramo –miro a la horda de mujeres, que extrañamente empezaban a sacar ¿kunais y shurikens?

- _Kami esto parece una guerra_ –hablo una vocecilla en la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

- _Ni que lo digas_ –tomo un trago de su bebida.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

La novia hacia simulaba que aventaba el ramo pero no lo soltaba prendiendo el ánimo de las chicas.

- ¡Tenten deja de jugar con nosotras! –se oian voces que gritaban pero sin distinguir a alguien en especial.

- Si Tenten, será mejor que lo arrojes ya, esto se está poniendo feo –le aconsejo Neji que veía como la multitud empezaba a perder el control.

- Que aburrido eres Neji.

- ¡Si no lo lanzas ya, yo misma te lo iré a quitar! –por el tono de voz Tenten abrió los ojos como platos.

- Allá va –grito y sin más aviso lanzo el ramo que paso por encima de las cabezas de las chicas que tomo desprevenidas.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-x-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

- Te dije que no necesito unirme a ese grupo de locas –Sakura miraba de manera asesina a su rubio amigo, se levanto muy molesta golpeando con ambos la mesa

Cuál fue su sorpresa que en ese mismo instante el ramo de Tenten callo, justamente al frente de ella, dejándola con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos.

Todos miraban atónitos la escena la única "soltera" que no quería formar parte del circo de locas y le caía justo entre sus manos.

Naruto veía del ramo a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, que parecía no creer lo que veía.

- Tenías razón Sakura-chan, no tenías que ir a hacer bola con las demás –puso un mano en el hombro de la chica y otra en la de su mejor amigo– Ahora si no hay marcha atrás teme.

- ¡Felicidades Sakura! Serás la siguiente en casarte –la felicito Kakashi con una tierna sonrisa, Sakura aun no salía de la sorpresa– ¿Qué suerte no Sasuke? –también lo felicito y le sonrió pero de una manera irónica.

Sakura rio nerviosa y Sasuke trago duro, aunque no creyera en la supersticiones esto le daba un nuevo rumbo a su relación, porque ellos son ¿Qué es Sakura de Sasuke?

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* Fin *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jajaja, que dijeron la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, pero noooo, aun es demasiado pronto para eso, además Neji y Tenten ya habían tenido su despedida de solteros. Creo que quedo muy cortito pero era necesario y también se que no es lo que esperaban. Pues quiero volver a agradecerles el que hayan leído esta cosa que hice, porque fue mi primer trabajo y aun me falta mucho para considerarme tan buena como ustedes amablemente me lo han dicho.

LAMENTO AVISARLES QUE… HABRA SECUELA A PETICION DE LA MAYORIA.

Espero que su paciencia siga intacta, para que esperen la saga, ya tengo planeadas algunas situaciones e igual que esta va a tener de todo romance, un toque de drama, espero que lo cómico me salga.

Me siento muy bien, por fin pude terminar algo en mi vida, kami, mi horóscopo siempre dice que dejo todo inconcluso que porque me aburro muy rápido.

Gracias por sus RR:

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M  
**(tu RR fue uno de los que me animo a hacer secuela, muchas gracias te mando muchos besos y abrazos, gracias por tus buenos deseos y lamento no haber continuado antes, pero la idea se atrofio en mi cerebro y no quiso salir)

**Lenna No Sabaku  
**(lamento lo de la broma, pero no pude resistirme, soy mala, muajajaja, pues a tus peticiones empece una nueva historia aunque pienso hacer la secuela y ESPERO que la leas para q m des tu opinión)

**YuukiSaku12  
**(se van a dar de topes cuando lean el epilogo, porque más que SasuxSaku quedo NejiTen, jajaja)

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(lamento lo del llanto, en serio no era mi intención ^^', na la verdad si quería hacerlos sufrir no puedo evitarlo, y para compensarte habrá SECUELA)

**Nini Cullen Uchiha  
**(jojojo, va a haber muchas sorpresas, por fis espera espero poder empezarla pronto, solo déjame estructurar mis ideas)

**nadeshko-hime  
**(q t pareció el epilogo, nada revelador o si? Solo da una pista de lo que va a tener q enfrentar Sasuke más adelante)

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan  
**(muy mal, ahora pórtate bien para que no te castiguen, ya se que es difícil pero no queda de otra)

**sonia15  
**(como no podría reconocerte, si siempre me dejabas un RR, q bueno q t animaste, asi no me sentiré tan solita, jajaja)

**Karina Natsumi  
**(el tiempo en el q s ubique la secuela es… un secreto, jajaja, q bueno q te hizo sentir tanto, jamás imagine poder transmitir tantos sentimientos, más bien imaginaba q inspiraba terror)

**Karen-Xan  
**(mmm ^^' q t digo, tu mensaje fue ¿extraño?)

**Sakmiru  
**(q bueno q t gusto, si como lo leiste habra SECUELA)

**chio-miau  
**(naaa q t puedo decir, si ya sabias q haría secuela ¬¬' porq fuiste una privilegiada en enterarte antes q todos, todos tenemos un cierto toque de despiste a veces)

**Mitsui  
**(no ahí no acaba, todavía queda para más, pero tendrán q darme tiempo para pensar bien la cosa, de verdad espero que tu hermanita este bien, les deseo lo mejor a ti y tu familia, me has hecho llorar con tanta cosa bonita que me dijiste, ah!!! Espero que leas esto y te des una vuelta por mis demás historias, de verdad espero que pronto me dejes un RR, de verdad lo espero con ansias, tú también eres una gran amiga aunque no tengamos el gusto de conocernos más que por este medio, gracias mil gracias, te mando un besote y un abrazo igual de grande)

**aiko amitie  
**(no te apures, siempre serán bienvenidos todos los RR aunque no sean del capítulo actual, jajaja, imaginate encontrarte con "la muerta" bebiendo con la Hokage, a uno q otro debió de bajárseles la presion)

**Crystal Butterfly 92  
**(gracias, espero q las demás te gusten y q esperes la secuela)

**perla de uchiha  
**(de verdad crees q quedo corto? No lo sentí asi, pero para saciar tus ganas de más estará la secuela)

**lenalee-de-walker  
**(pues he aquí el epilogo y tan pronto como pueda la secuela, no imagínate que algo malo me pasa, cof cof, creo q m proyecte, no sería capaz de hacerle algo, mas, malo a Sakurita)

**-Luce-Uchiha-  
**(oh si ya lo vi, aunque tu link salió a medias, jajaja, pero ya lo tengo)

**ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY  
**(tan pronto como se pueda, a q t recordó la pelea de Sasuke y Akira, yo me base en que una vez un amigo vino a verme y mi perro, Akira, no dejo de ladrarle y casi lo muerde cuando intento acercarse a mi, jajaja, fue muy cómico, mi perro es un celosote)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(gracias por tus comentarios, jijiji si soy mala, muy mala, muajajaja, diviértete con mi otro fic en lo que preparo la secuela no?)

**Mara Osaki  
**(ya tengo más fics, en vez de terminar este me puse a escribir otros 2, u.u soy un desastre mi mente se congelo, como ya me había hecho a la idea que estaba terminado no pude continuarlo más rápido, pero espero pronto tendré la secuela)

.

Por agregarla como favorita:

**Shugoitim**

**Karen-Xan**

**Tsuki Lawliet**

**0o0Princesita0o0**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**-Luce-Uchiha-**

**Josselyndel**

**Minerva85**

**Konoko-Uchiha**

**Bibi Uchiha**

**Oo L i L u oO**

.

Para Pizzeria 2x1:

**Rouslyn Uchiha  
**(sería muy tentador un repartidor como Sasuke, pero engordaría más si comiera tanta pizza ., quieres conti para esta historia?? Pero se me hace difícil, aunque si lo he pensado)

**Konoko-Uchiha  
**(si es que fue amor a primera entrega, naaa, q mensa soy verdad, es que era mi primer ONE SHOT y pues creo que no me salió tan bien como pensaba)

.

No olviden visitar mis nuevas historias:

S ª l ѵ ª μ e  
Todos podemos ser niños malos, una niña de sociedad que llena el vacío de la pérdida de sus padres viviendo una doble vida, Sakura jamás imagino que fuera tan excitante y divertido, guardara su secreto celosamente ¿incluso de Sasuke? AU

Way Back Into Love  
Un concurso para escoger una nueva canción para el grupo rock-pop más famosos del momento, un chico decepcionado del amor y una chica con el corazón roto, juntos compondrán no solo una canción sino el Camino de Regreso al Amor AU SasuSaku


	24. AvIsO

SALUDOS A TODAS, YA EMPEZE A PUBLICAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC, ESPERO SU VISITA Y SUS RR, GRACIAS. VOY A TARDAR UN POCO EN PUBLICAR EL 2DO CAPITULO PERO ANDO MEDIO MAL DE LA VISTA Y VEO PURAS LUCECITAS, VOY A HACER EL ESFUERZO DE LEER MIS ESCRITOS YA QUE TENGO ADELANTADO HASTA EL 3ER. SOLO FALTA PASARLO A LA COMPU. LO SIENTO.

TITULO: QUEDATE A MI LADO

SUMMARY: Sasuke y Sakura han vivido 3 años juntos, lamentablemente él no demuestra lo que siente y ella comienza a perder la paciencia. Una serie de problemas están por separarlos y poner en riesgo, no solo su amor, sino incluso su vida.

.Chan  
Karina Natsumi  
velvet9uchiha  
chio-miau  
perla de uchiha  
Tsukiyama Natsuki  
sonia15  
Nini Cullen Uchiha  
Underword  
Lenna No Sabaku  
kyo nakamura  
nanami11  
Hayami Kohinata  
kaoru-pretty  
mao15  
kana15  
honey04  
Konoko-Uchiha  
Sakuritta Uchiha  
kyuketsuki-konnan  
c12  
Rouslyn Uchiha  
saquu  
UchihaSasku  
Tavata  
.Hyuga  
xsakuxsasux  
koni  
Sakura kunoichi no power  
Nessy Hale Uchiha  
kai250

Nahisaskugashi c12  
Aramua  
MGGSS  
loveblue n.n  
Yumi-Chan U.H  
estefita  
Luniita06

Selene-Moonlight  
Kalone87  
lucebella  
tsubasa14  
kuro neko 666 SUIT anbu  
Sakura Ahome  
withe-angel  
sugar-beats  
shiroiuta  
luxie-chan  
Sebashu  
Mikoto-Uchiha06  
SAKURA18LI  
Kikyo Uchiha  
Itza-chan23  
ber  
greece  
yinxy-ale  
saku uchiha96  
mitsuki96  
sailormoon019  
mikami21  
Uchiha Fans  
sister vampire cullen


End file.
